Amity in the Stars
by Sprightly Grey
Summary: Amity in the Stars follows the characters and their building relationships that take place during ME2 and post collector base, leading up to ME3. Ellure Shepard struggles with her past and present as she marches ahead, fighting to be the commander everyone expects her to be. Along the way, she discovers an old friend who shares her scars, knows the risk, and loves her anyways.
1. Jolted Back

Multiple character's friendship, romance, drama, humor, and everyday life weaving game and story together.

Rated: M for strong language and adult content.

* * *

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Jolted Back**

Ellure Shepard tossed the dossiers onto her bed and stripped on her way to the shower. The SR-2 laid claim to being more comfortable than its predecessor, but she was in no mood for sleep.

Within the confines of her sanctuary, she took a deep and jagged breath. She tried to bring to mind something - anything to tell her she was real. She needed real. Two years? The Collectors? And Cerberus? It was like a cruel joke.

She could remember the hiss of her oxygen slipping away, a searing pain in her chest, and the bitter cold as she was blanketed by darkness.

She hunched her shoulders forward and savored the warm cascade of water on her skin. The scars under her fingertips were a constant reminder of how different things were. All the physical souvenirs she'd collected in her life were nothing more than a distant memory now.

The water slowed to a drip, and she wrapped in a towel. Stepping out of the shower, she halted in front of the mirror. It certainly seemed like her staring back. A pale and scrawny orphan riddled with mistakes. Someone had cut her hair. Still the same dark shade of mahogany. A stark contrast to the light blue-grey of her eyes.

She turned to the side and examined the cybernetics trickling down the back of her left shoulder and upper arm. What if it was just a trick? Maybe her "mind" was playing some sort of game. Can someone regain their soul after death? Was she ever really dead? What if Miranda did put in a chip, how would she know?

Feeling inundated, she streamlined her efforts into digging something comfortable out of her locker. Donning cargo pants and a Cerberus t-shirt, she clipped bothersome strands of hair back from view and settled amongst the sheets to ready for the work ahead.

She spread out the dossiers and sorted them by location. Three were from Omega. The one from Purgatory sounded exciting. A simple password on the Citadel, easy enough. The krogan should make things interesting; Wrex had always been fun to have around…

She lowered the datapad to the bed and fell back on her pillow, sinking. She wished Tali had been able to come with her on this one, but she couldn't be selfish. That little quarian girl had come a long way since the SSV.

Ellure stared at the bright blue glow of the fish tank. Who knew what kind of people Cerberus had her recruiting, could she trust any of them? Not that there was any other choice. Someone had to stop the Collectors, and she was given a second chance to do just that.

With no success at sleep, she slithered out of bed and joined the crew for their morning routine. In the kitchen, she poured a cup of coffee and snatched up a slice of rapidly darkening toast, holding it between her teeth as she stirred cream and sugar into her beverage.

Miranda Lawson appeared beside her, resting one hand on her hip while clutching a datapad in the other. "Commander, I know it's been a lot for you these past few days, but we need to start picking up our new recruits. I would recommend getting Mordin Solus. We need him to evaluate some test samples we've received."

Dressed in her white skintight ensemble with high black boots, the executive officer tucked her long black hair behind an ear as if waiting for something profound. Ellure removed her toast to set on the tray. "Thank you for your concern, Ms. Lawson, but I have already decided. We're going to hit the Citadel for supplies and nab our first dossier."

After observing Miranda's displeased expression, she added, "If you have an issue with that, I suggest you take it up with your supervisor." Carrying her tray to the table, Ellure listened to the sound of thumping boots filling the air of the mess-hall as Miranda left for her office.

"That's one way to get the XO out of your hair," Jacob Taylor said, pulling out a chair next to him and patting it.

"Yes, if only we could all be perfectly engineered like her, we could ride out on magical unicorns to defeat the Collectors with our kick-ass rainbow lasers."

Jacob coughed on his bagel. "I'd actually pay credits to see that."

"I'd just like to invent a rainbow laser. People would pay good money for that."

Kelly Chambers, the yeoman aboard the Normandy, smiled faintly and sipped on her drink. "The XO is only doing her job, Commander."

"So am I," she said with a wink. "And my job is to do the most sensible thing, which is to get us stocked up and ready. The Collectors like dropping in on me from time to time, as you may recall."

Jacob said, "Yeah, I saw how well that turned out for you last time."

She raised her eyebrows in silent agreement and picked at her meager breakfast till finished.

Departing from the crew's deck, Ellure crossed the hall into the captain's cabin and plopped down at her desk. To her right, set a picture of Kaidan. She made sure to take a mental note that whoever thought that was necessary was sticking their nose way too far into her personal life.

She sifted through her stack of dossiers one last time and synced her terminal into the bridge. "Joker, set a course for the Citadel. We've got a master thief to enlist."

_"Do you need me to notify Executive Commander Lawson?"_

"I've already taken care of that."

_"Aye aye, Commander."_

* * *

Miranda typed up her report. Six weeks had passed, and they had five of their dossiers completed. The commander's opening of the tank, containing a "baby" krogan, was one risky moment she doubted would have panned out so well.

Shepard was moving along promptly and efficiently, overall. She wished they'd picked up the salarian scientist sooner but that woman had a mind of her own. Perhaps the Illusive Man was right to leave out the chip. Things were getting done, no need to complain about how it was done.

After hitting send, she eased back and began sorting through the Cerberus database updates. Shepard was currently seeking out their final Omega recruit and had taken Goto and Subject Zero with her. They already seemed surprisingly fond of the commander. It bothered her a little, seeing as Shepard took them or the krogan with her to almost every stop, but this wasn't a mission on making friends.

She stopped scrolling as a particular file caught her eye. _The Hugo Gernsback? _She's heard the name of this ship before. The distress signal was sent from a small planet located in the Alpha Draconis system.

Should she tell him? Would he assume she had done this for the wrong reason? She didn't want him to think she was trying to cause him grief or rekindle something that wasn't meant to be. Jacob was still cold toward her, as she'd expected. Things hadn't been the same since she called it off. He agreed it was mutual, but being around each other every day was only increasing the strain between them.

She decided to use her understanding of the Cerberus network to hack through and send it anonymously. He could find it on his own, and it would keep her out of the picture. At least she had found a way to keep this one promise she'd made to him that night.

* * *

"This doesn't look good for Archangel."

Ellure noted the worried expression over Jack's face. _Not a good sign_, she thought.

"Relax. We've got nothing better to do." Kasumi Goto displayed a sly smirk as she popped in a heat sink and cocked her heavy pistol. "Besides, it'll be fun."

"Let's give these boys a surprise of our own then. Whoever this guy is, he better be damn good."

"It could be a woman..." She paused. Kasumi shrugged. "You never know."

"I have a gut feeling it's not," she answered, checking through the crosshairs of her M-92 Mantis. Using Jack for a distraction she signaled to Kasumi. Together, they cloaked and crept their way down the bridge in and out of cover.

"What the hell? You guys are so sweet to me. So fuck you." Jack flared her biotics to life.

Taking down an Eclipse after a precise shot to the back, she observed as Kasumi reappeared across the bridge. Her feminine form took on a new light as she sliced a merc's throat from behind. A low hum reverberated through the sector. Jack marched forward, powering a shockwave up the middle and downing three while tossing two more back simultaneously.

Kasumi nodded toward the scorching blue biotic. "Show off."

"They're with Archangel," shouted a merc as he returned fire.

Waiting for her tactical cloak to recharge, she said, "Looks like they're onto us now."

"Shame," said Kasumi, "I was enjoying the element of surprise."

Ellure took lead, advancing through the apartment. With her limited ammo, every shot was made to count. It was a challenge that she reveled in.

Reaching the second floor, they pelted down the remaining mercs trying to break into the sealed entrance at the end of the hall. As she reloaded her rifle, the light on the door flashed from red to green. She glanced back to her squadmates. "I guess he saw us coming."

The room was littered with scattered about bullet casings and burned out clips. From the look of things, he'd been here awhile. She halted. He was definitely turian. The way he steadied his rifle for a shot, she couldn't help but feel a memory tugging at the back of her mind. Pressing closer, she tried to acquire his attention. "Archangel?"

He composedly picked off a merc attempting to sneak across. Rolling up to his full height, she watched him cross the room. She was guessing a solid six foot five by his long-limbed gait. A blue with black trim helmet was removed and left to rest on a nearby end table as he sat down on a stack of crates. Her heart swelled with realization.

"Shepard... I thought you were dead..."

"Garrus!" She strode up and punched his shoulder in excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing..." Garrus pored over her every detail. The evidence was jolting. "It sure is good to see a friendly face." Red cybernetics glowed through trace scars. She had the same contradicting soft and stern tones in her eyes, the same body movements, the same sweet floral scent that mingled with her sweat - he always remembered that from before.

The tiny, marked up human following her said, "I take it you know this fucker?"

Shepard smiled brightly. "You could say that."

Relishing the enthusiasm in her voice, he struggled to keep focused on the task at hand. "What do you say we funnel all these witless idiots into scope? Then we'll talk. The Blood Pack and Blue Suns are all that's left now." He got to his feet and scouted the bridge. Like he'd told his father after their brief exchange, _the odds just got a little better_.

While Garrus gathered his thoughts on what their next move should be, the ground began to quake under their feet. Walls began to whimper and sway. Datapads, heat sinks, and a few potted plants plummeted to the floor as an alarm began to blare theatrically.

Jack cried, "What the hell?"

Sharing a momentary look with Jack, Ellure concluded their cold biotic killer was starting to show her softer side to be that of a frightened little girl.

Garrus said, "They've breached the lower level. They had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"We'll split up two and two. Kasumi, stay with Garrus to help hold them off."

Kasumi stuck out her bottom lip and turned to her with a pout. "But I was looking forward to crawling around in the dark basement."

"Thanks, Shepard." Garrus was exhausted and relieved to have the help, yet he worried it would be putting too much of a strain on her.

His mandibles shifted with a smirk when she leaned into her hip and crossed her arms as if daring him to disagree with her. She was already reading his mind. Whatever happened and wherever she'd been all this time, it was still her.

He instructed, "Go down a level. Basement door is on the west side under the stairs. I can radio directions if you need help."

"I got it. We have a lot of catching up to do, and I'll be damned if I let these morons get a hold of you now. Especially after I came all this way to save your sorry ass." Ellure gave him a discreet smile as she gathered up fresh thermal clips and tossed a few to Jack. Stopping to pat Kasumi's shoulder, she whispered, "Keep an eye on him for me and be sure to get in some good hits. His ego is big enough already."

"Good luck down there, Shep."

* * *

Ellure slammed the last shutter door closed as Garrus' voice rang through her visor, flanging more deeply than usual. "Hurry, Shepard. Garm and his men have made it through the door."

"We're on our way." She bolted with Jack on her heels, backtracking through twisted corridors and sprinting back up the steps to see the basement door had already been blasted open.

Seizing the pistol from its holster, she set to work on vorcha till Kasumi arrived to assist. They crept along the base of the stairs, corralling the pack right to him. If he was anything like she remembered, they didn't stand a chance.

In the threshold, Garm was unconsciously breathing his last. She stepped over and walked up to Garrus. One solid shot was fired from behind her, and she turned to see Jack replacing her shotgun onto her lower back.

The girl's brown eyes narrowed defensively. "What?"

She shelved her weapon. "All clear."

"Thanks. They hardly got through to me." Severe blue eyes held hers hostage. "This day just gets better and better. That just leaves the Blue Suns left. If we hurry-"

"Archangel," boomed a loudspeaker, "you think you can screw with the Blue Suns?"

Ellure tensed as the gunship rose. "I thought we'd taken care of that!"

A spray of ammunition shattered the window, and Garrus flew to the side, landing face down with a pained growl. He wasn't moving. "Garrus," she called, running full speed, folding one knee under to slide across the floor and stop beside him.

"Shit." Jack skidded down with her and threw a barrier up around them.

It was too late. She was already gaping at the pooling of blue underneath him. Her eyes burned hot as she grabbed her weapon and set her sights.

"Get the fuck down," Jack yelled, dropping her shield and pouncing up over the couch, yanking Kasumi down with her.

They sunk into cover as she crouched low out to the edge wall with her boots crunching through glass. Several missiles fired fluidly into the cockpit, and the gunship hurdled down in a ball of fire and twisted metal, leaving them all with a somber silence.

Ellure tucked away her launcher. She lowered onto her knees and rolled him over with her armored hand. _Anything but this, _she thought. "Garrus, just hold on. Stay with me."

Gun metal blue eyes snapped open, and he gasped for air. Gurgling resonated from his chest amongst hisses and groans as blood drenched the side of his face and neck; a melted hole in his armor not far from his wounds.

Urging with a mix of relief and fear, she said steadily, "Kasumi, radio Joker and make sure they're ready for us."

Jack knelt over him and brought out her Omni-tool, scanning as Ellure tossed her a Medi-gel pack. "Hope you didn't need this guy too much..."

* * *

The spectacle of three human females carting a heavily armored turian through the backstreets of Omega created an abundance of gapers. Most here knew well enough to keep out of someone else's business. And if they didn't, they should.

Along with the snarky comments from Jack, Ellure included her own share of intimidations to keep the busybodies at bay. She battled to keep her arms hooked under his shoulders as they shambled in unison.

Noting the curious stare of an asari, she considered how much their attire could be a contributing factor to their conspicuousness. Her own black N7 armor with blue-camo overlay, Jack's strategically placed chest straps and copious amount of tattoos, and Kasumi's dark black, grey trimmed hooded ensemble was certainly not helping with their attempt at subtlety.

Arriving at the loading dock, she struggled to keep him elevated as they were met by Jacob, Professor Mordin Solus, and Doctor Karin Chawkas at the airlock. Scooped under his waist, Jack's arms were visibly shaking as Kasumi held his knees and guided him through the entryway.

Having cleared the threshold, Jacob filled in for Jack as the signs of wear and tear from burning her biotics became more apparent.

Mordin placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder and said, "Can take him from here. Haven't much time."

Kasumi nodded and stepped aside to sit at the resource scanning console on the bridge with Joker.

Supporting the side of his head against her chest, Ellure steadied his shoulders as best as she could.

Chawkas said, "I can take him."

No matter how much she wanted to believe that statement, she directed, "I got it. Let's get those elevator doors open."

"Yes, Commander." Chakwas rushed away but not without casting a calculative look over his injuries as she passed.

After leaving him in the medical bay, the hours ticked, one by one. Anger burned through her veins as she paced the debriefing room floor, listening to her own footsteps, trying to drown out Jacob's rambling. She knew he meant well, but he was trying to prepare her for the worst, and she wasn't ready to accept that. Another loss like this was too much to endure. The memories of Virmire weren't that far away to her.

Ashley Williams may not have been one of her closest friends on the SSV, she always made her feelings more than well-known about the alien crew members aboard, but she was a soldier through and through. Someone you could always count on to follow orders when crunch time came. In the end of it all, Ashley was the one to come through for each of them when it mattered most.

"The Doc's corrected him with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but-" The hiss of the doors interrupted Jacob's words. After a stunned pause, he continued, "Damn tough son of a bitch."

Garrus Vakarian entered tall and assured like she'd always remembered. He gestured to his injuries and said, "Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

Her pacing simmered. "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on it and no one will even notice."

Wincing with a turian-style smirk, he swayed into a more sanguine stance. "Some women find facial scars attractive... Mind you, most of those women are krogan."

Moments after facing death, he was already cracking jokes. She shook her head.

"I'll let you two catch up." Jacob said and respectfully nodded.

Following the close of the doors, Garrus continued, "Frankly, I'm more worried about you. I've heard some bad things about Cerberus these past few years."

"That's why I'm glad you're here, Garrus. If I'm walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side."

"You do realize this plan has me walking into hell too..." He rasped a laugh and scratched the good side of his face with one finger. "Just like old times, huh?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I guess it is."

* * *

_**A/N: **This FF started for my little sister. It was her suggestion to put all my ridiculous ideas into writing. Though, I credit her for her contribution - "buns of steel". (:P)_

_After the first three chapters, I found my writing passion reignited and kept on going. I absolutely adore all the characters and try to include as many as I can._

_A big thank you to all my followers, reviewers, guests, and favorites. Without you all, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have with this! Your support is greatly appreciated and has kept me motivated during the rough patches._

_I hope you all have as much fun reading it, as I did writing it!_

_Much Love,_

_Sprightly_


	2. Old and New Horizons

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Old and New Horizons**

"Commander Shepard is back from the great beyond and residing on a space vessel. _And_ it's a Normandy replica? It's like everything is right with the galaxy." Garrus elbowed Shepard's side as they waited in the elevator. "Well, almost. I see Cerberus was concerned enough about their investments that they omitted adding in a Mako."

"Don't get too excited, Garrus. They gave me something better." With a slanted smile, she said, "The M-44 Hammerhead. It hovers... and better yet, guided missiles."

"_Now_ you've got my attention."

"It even self-repairs."

"Sounds like Cerberus either did their homework or someone tipped them off about your driving skills."

"Ha. Ha." Shepard bit her lip and punched his arm playfully as they exited the elevator. "Smells like Gardner already beat me to it." she said as the scent of fresh brewed levo-coffee and the sound of their footsteps filled the dimly lit and emptied out mess-hall.

While Shepard fixed her beverage, Garrus plucked a turian beer from the fridge. Feeling its coolness, he was thankful that gloves were a part of his casual attire tonight. "You have dextro supplies already stocked? How did you know?"

"Actually, I didn't. I just like to be prepared."

Observing the purple undertones around her eyes, he said, "Not sleeping well?" She exhaled pensively and stirred her coffee to a lighter shade. Smelling the sweetness and bitterness wafting from the cup, he felt uneasy about her silence. He tried not to sound too concerned as he added, "I'm sure drinking that stuff isn't helping."

She laughed quietly. "I don't think I've slept a full night since... Well, since I came back. An hour or two seems to be all I can get, if I'm lucky. And we both know how my luck is." Shepard folded her legs underneath her as she settled in the dining area.

Garrus pulled out a chair and sat down. Looking across the table, it was surreal moment. Dressed in her light grey formfitting pants and a white t-shirt sporting the Cerberus logo over her right shoulder, he realized just how much he had missed her. The news of her death had been devastating, but having her back, sitting a few feet away, made him more aware of how much it had changed him.

Shepard leaned forward with a concentrated stare. "So, _Archangel_, care to explain what the hell all that was back on Omega?"

He rested his ankle over his knee, unsure if she was really interested or about to scold him for getting into such a position. "I screwed up."

Garrus began telling her about his return to C-Sec after her death, how red-tape stifled his every turn and led to his work on Omega, where he found his niche. Crime was abundant, but there was nothing to hold him back. He cleaned house, picking up volunteers as he went and pissing off every criminal and merc Omega had to offer. The appreciative locals had given him the nickname.

Shepard lowered over her elbows and sipped her drink. "What I really want to know now is, how did you manage to cause so much trouble and _not_ piss off Aria T'Loak?"

With a pleased smile, he answered, "I don't think she liked me stealing her spotlight if anything."

"Oh I'm sure she was less than thrilled." She raised her arms in a display of dramatics and said, "_I am Omega_!" With a shrug of one shoulder, she returned to her beverage and continued, "Don't fuck with Aria, or so I've heard. I have to admit, I kinda like her."

He found himself transfixed by such a statement. "You can't be serious."

"Let's face it. Omega needs Aria and her no-shit attitude. You might even say that I admire her for the respect she receives."

"That's fear, Shepard."

"No, no, no. There's a difference. The gangs fear her and for good reason. She keeps them in-line and allows the general populace to live their lives more comfortably." Shepard said, "Be honest, almost every person who walks Omega is by no means an innocent bystander. Don't cross her, and you'll have no problems. They respect that. There's no mystery."

Scratching his mandible, he said, "You do have a point. Having her around, keeping the gangs busy, is probably what kept them from teaming up against me sooner. Can you believe she didn't know they had been planning to take her out? I thought she was supposed to be on top of things like that."

Shepard smiled. "All her ranting and raving at that batarian, and the way she hurled the datapad at his head? Absolutely priceless."

* * *

Ellure sipped her lukewarm coffee, listening to his tale of betrayal, observing as he paced with fists clenched and voice flanged while unfolding the events caused by Sidonis. After punching the tabletop fiercely, he plopped back down into his chair.

She couldn't remember ever seeing him like this before.

Scooting her chair closer, she reached across the table, took his hand, and smoothed out his fingers, trying to calm him. "We'll find him, Garrus. If that's what you really want, say the word. I hate asking my crew to put their lives on the line for all this collector business. The least I can do is offer to help with anything before chasing monsters across the galaxy. It wouldn't be fair for me to not give that chance."

Garrus removed his hand and tilted back to gaze at the ceiling. "Life's not fair, Shepard. I found that out when... when you were-"

"I know that, but it still can't hurt for me to try and make it better for someone else. Dwelling on what happened to me won't change anything. Hell, I'm not even sure how much Cerberus has done to me."

Noticing his curious expression, she elaborated, "I'm not talking about cybernetics. The only guarantee I have is their word that I'm not just some AI who's been programmed to _think_ it's Commander Shepard." She stared at her dwindled cup with such a weighty thought.

Garrus said, "I could barely believe it myself when I first saw you. But everything about you, is you. Right down to the basics. Your scent, the way you smile and laugh, the way you get excited every time you think you got a better kill shot off than me."

"You did not just..."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you did seem a little rusty out there."

She sarcastically narrowed her eyes in warning as she showed him her tightly wound fingers. "Bring it, Vakarian."

Joker's voice spilled over the mess-hall. "_Commander, the Illusive Man is requesting to speak with you in the debriefing room_."

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Thanks, Joker." Picking up her mug, she said to Garrus, "Don't think I'm just going to forget that little comment. We'll have to settle this later." Shepard gave him a teasing wink before she left.

Garrus watched unreservedly till she was out of sight and smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Ellure gathered her gear out of the locker and undressed in the shuttle bay. She slipped on her visor and tapped into the ship's speakers. "Garrus. Jack. Suite up. We will be arriving at Horizon shortly. Collector abductions are currently in progress. Let's hope Mordin's got something for us on the seekers."

_"Yes ma'am, bossy lady."_

_"On my way, Shepard."_

During her sad attempt to clasp her breastplate together, she was startled by Mordin's sudden appearance. He helped fasten her in while rapidly explaining his findings. Not completely understanding his broken musings, she interrupted, "Mordin, I really appreciate all your hard work, but I'm afraid I'm going to need you to slow down a bit."

He nodded. "Armor upgrades should confuse detection. Make you invisible to smaller seeker swarms. In theory. Hard to be certain. Experimental technology, only test is contact with swarms."

"I know you won't let us down," she said, patting his shoulder and hoping he was right.

As the doors hissed open, she rushed snapping into her leg armor. _Everyone's moving in haste today_, she thought.

Garrus exited the elevator with Jack and spotted Shepard talking to Solus as she slid five fingers into her plated gloves and wiggled them to perfect the fit. He was surprised that he'd never considered her attractiveness before. Humans had never been his taste. But as she holstered her weapons and smiled to him, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

What was his brain doing? He was misreading himself. This was Shepard. He respected her, and he knew damn well she didn't have a thing for any other species. Why was he even thinking about that? He needed to snap out of it. Quick.

He glanced to Jack. "Nice armor."

"I don't need fucking armor, Vakarian. My shields are more than enough. And besides, my targets are always too busy having their asses kicked to try and shoot me."

"Is she always this charming?" he said to Shepard. Judging by her expressed response, it was a yes.

Solus pointed at the burnt hole in his armor. "Could have repaired this."

"Thanks, but I've grown rather attached to it. _Adds character_."

"Know where to find me if you should change your mind." The professor gave a friendly wave as he left.

While Shepard went around gathering up last minute supplies, Garrus found his rifles and double checked his ammo. _She was already shifted into commander mode_, he thought.

After handing him a Medi-gel pack as she passed, Shepard swung lithely up into the Kodiak and turned around to face them. "Alright, people. This won't be easy. Stay focused. Garrus, cover six. Jack, you're on straggler duty. Let's move out."

* * *

"Normandy do you copy?" Ellure stared at the defense tower's console. If this thing didn't come online soon, they'd be surrounded in a matter of minutes. Horizon appeared to be a bright and sunny farmland oasis, but anyway you looked at it they were standing in the middle of hell.

"_Joker here. Signal is weak, Commander, but we got ya'_."

"Glad to hear it. EDI, can you get these things up and running?"

"_Errors in the calibrations software are easily rectified. However, it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture_."

Walking back to her squad, she cocked her rifle. "You heard her."

Jack said, "Great. We play piggy in the middle why she sorts out the batteries."

"Pretty much." She cloaked and sought shelter in the bed of a truck while Garrus took opposite of her position to cover the controls.

After readying her shotgun, Jack glanced up. "Thanks, guys. I always fucking loved playing this game by myself."

"I'm sure you've got it covered, Jack. Figured I could take a break now." Scouting through her scope, she said, "Garrus, you're letting me down here. I thought you were our calibrations expert on the Normandy?"

"I am," he taunted, "EDI deserves a fair crack at it, and we need someone who's able to hit their targets efficiently."

She listened to his rasped laugh over her visor. "Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that, tough guy."

Jack's voice cut in. "Looks like we've got company, Shepard."

Rolling out her shoulder, she returned to her scope. "Let the big boys through, Jack. You worry about husks."

"There's a shifter."

"Assuming direct control," blared over her comm.

She picked off one creeper flanking the console and reloaded. "Garrus, can you see him?"

"I've got him in my sights."

She smirked. "Take it out then..."

Garrus sighed. "You forget who you're talking to."

* * *

With a solid break in the fight, Shepard jumped down and began rummaging for thermal clips as Garrus favored a slight pain in his knee. Crossing the control station's platform, he sat down on the top step and shot Medi-gel into his suit as a precaution.

In a matter of seconds a shadow drifted over, and he gazed up to see Jack hovering. Silently, she gestured to her unscathed body and grinned. He shook his head at her mocking implications and returned to his feet.

Shepard strode up and tossed him several clips. "There's a blown open crate beside the eastern residence building if you need more."

"Okay then." While refilling his holders, he was halted by a distant shriek. Garrus shielded his eyes from the sun as the chilling sound grew into a grinding of metal flying toward them. "Spirits, what is that?"

Shepard cocked her head and squinted. "Looks like it's using husks... as a power source?" She hit into his shoulder. "Get down!"

They all dived to the ground as it landed behind them.

Imprinting her palms in the dirt, Jack scrambled to her feet. "Shit."

"Jack, stick with Garrus," Shepard ordered and droned out of sight as she ran off.

He led the way to a barrier of crates covered in tall dry grasses, peppering bullets behind them. The smart mouthed human hunched her shoulders down, dropped beside him, and fanned out a shockwave knocking husks back over a low wall.

Garrus switched to his Mantis and kept a steady pace at the monstrosity. An illuminated beam shot out from behind a stack of Mako tires, and Shepard stepped out carrying a new weapon. From what he could tell, she was using collector artillery.

Jack said, "Fuck, I want one of those."

He watched as Shepard tossed up hand signals. _Can't hear. Rotate fire. Concussive shots post incinerate._ He nodded. She gave a thumbs up before drawing their target's gaze with the first incinerate.

"She has comm issues, Jack. Stick on six."

"I gotcha covered."

Taking a deep breath, he jammed in a fresh heat sink and followed the tag team plan. Even with the enemy dropping to regenerate shields, they got it down. Thanks to Shepard's new weapon - that she was obviously enjoying immensely.

Shepard trotted up, flashing a quirky smile and patting her gun. "I think I'll be keeping this. Just know that I can't hear all that well when it's firing."

Her eyes broke away as EDI said, "_Defense towers at one hundred percent_."

"I'm on it," Garrus left toward the console.

Ellure gazed down at their tiny tattooed firecracker. "Nice work, Jack. You're going to fit in nicely with us."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, well, you're welcome. I suppose."

She nudged the girl's shoulder with her elbow as Garrus returned. Relief spread over her as a low hum vibrated beneath her feet, and the GARDIAN laser turrets were fully outstretched firing at the Collector Cruiser. EDI came through for them. The AI wasn't given a good welcome aboard the Normandy, but that might change if she keeps this up. "_She_." Ellure snorted with amusement.

Gazing at the concentrated explosion from the cruiser's take off, she realized they were probably standing a little too close as she started swaying to keep her balance and Jack toppled down into the grass. After Garrus helped Jack to sit on a crate, he then wrapped his hand around her arm, pulling her against him and steadying her wobbles. At least one of them was solid.

Left with a grisly silence, Jack started dusting off her pants. Before Ellure had the chance to comprehend Garrus' previously encroaching behavior, the colony mechanic they ran into earlier came jogging up to them. "No," he shouted, pacing and pointing his finger expressly at her, "you let them get away. Half the colony was in there."

She said, "There's nothing we can do... I didn't want it to end this way. I did what I could."

Garrus yearned to stick up for her efforts. This man was being rather harsh for someone who locked himself away to cower in a corner. "More than most, Shepard..."

"Shepard? Wait. I know that name." The flustered man paused and adjusted his hat. "Oh sure, I remember you now. Some type of big Alliance hero."

Ellure felt her body turn cold in the sun's heat when she saw him. What was he doing here?

"Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, the first human spectre, and savior of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a legend, Delan... and a ghost." Whisky brown eyes stripped her with his bitter tone.

"All the good people we lost, and you get left behind? I'm done with you Alliance types." Delan tossed up his hand and stormed off.

Kaidan Alenko pulled her against him with a tight embrace. "I thought you were dead, Shepard."

Ellure kept her calm. Although they had shared a few intimate moments together, she'd never felt as strongly about the relationship as he did. Yet with everything that had happened, it was nice to see another memorable face. "It's been too long, Kaidan. How've you been?" she said as they parted.

"That's it? It's been two years and you just show up acting like nothing happened? I loved you. I thought we had something together... When you died it ripped me apart. How could you put me through that? Why didn't you contact me and at least let me know that you were alive?"

"Wasn't my choice. I spent the last two years in a sort of coma being rebuilt by Cerberus-"

"Cerberus? You're with Cerberus now?" He backed away. Glancing past her, his expression contorted with more fervor. "Garrus too? I can't believe the rumors were right... You are working for Cerberus. So, you're with the enemy. I suppose you think that you owe them something since they rebuilt you. You've turned your back on everything we believed in... You betrayed the Alliance, and you betrayed me."

Slamming her fist into her palm, she said, "Damn it, Kaidan. You know me. You just saw it yourself! We are here to stop the Collectors and find out why they are abducting _our_ people." As his eyes shifted away, she tried to make him understand her reasoning. "I'm so sure they are working for the Reapers. I have to find a way to stop them." Ellure tried to keep her anger in check. She couldn't believe he was acting this way. Claiming to love her, when he obviously didn't even trust her? No, this was never about love.

Kaidan raised his voice progressively louder. "How do you know that? How do you know Cerberus isn't just using this to convince you to work for them? What if they are the ones behind all of this?" He gestured his hand toward the dead bodies of collectors as he stared her down.

Garrus watched the altercation incredulously. A low rumble stirred through his chest as he listened to Alenko spew question after question at her. This idiot stood here berating her after she saved his own life and countless others? Humans can be so fickle. She was supposed to be someone he cared for; someone he'd spent so much time idolizing not long ago. But here he was, treating her as though she was beneath him. "Damn it, Kaidan. You're so focused on Cerberus, you're ignoring the _real _threat."

"Maybe. Or maybe you two are the ones not thinking straight." Alenko said to Shepard, "You've changed. I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. Always have been, and always will be. I'm going to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not. Goodbye, Shepard."

"So long, Kaidan." Shepard's voice carried a tight edge as she tapped her comm. "Joker, send the shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony."

"_Aye aye, Commander."_

Garrus fought to slow his breathing while Shepard started marching her way back to the drop off.

Jack jogged up beside him. "Wow... She sure can pick 'em."


	3. Rivals and Confidants

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Rivals and Confidants**

Ellure tossed her boots beside the armor locker, enjoying the feel of the soft carpeting beneath her feet. She clipped back bothersome strands of her hair and slid down into the chair with a sigh as she flipped on her personal terminal to see a message from Anderson saying he wanted her to meet with the Council. Not something she ever looked forward to, but it was all about keeping up appearances, she supposed.

Deciding today wasn't a good day to worry about the Council, she opened up the next message.

_I am sorry, my mate. I leave you for a krogan because you are not endowed as good for your species... hormone augmentation, cybernetic enhancement, or genebiotic xenografting. Morlan has many things you will be pleased with!_

**- Message Deleted -**

How does Cerberus not have spam filters?

Bouncing her knees and shifting her feet, she glanced over to Kaidan's picture and begrudgingly picked it up. Whatever they shared that night was a mistake. Too bad she didn't figure that out till afterwards.

She tossed it face down onto the desk to conceal it behind a stack of datapads and thumped her fist down onto the desk as her temper erupted. Angry because she had allowed herself to get so wrapped up with someone, a crew member, no less, that she never cared for in such a deep way.

Kaidan had always pined after her. The notion that with time she could grow to feel the same was what had compelled her to go with it. But in the end, all it did was cause more harm and cost her a friendship in the process.

He wasn't a bad guy, but he was adamant to a fault. Sometimes the rules needed to bend once in a while. Commander Shepard was only human, and she knew that better than anyone. Was it too much to ask for someone else to see her for who she was?

As she slumped back into her chair, EDI flickered on. "_Commander, would you like me to send up Yeoman Chambers? Her specialty with human emotions may be of help to you_."

"No, EDI, Ms. Chambers has done enough already."

"_Very well. Logging you out_."

"That would be best."

* * *

_**Five Minutes Earlier...**_

"Any new messages or important news with the crew today?" Ellure always felt the need to ask whenever she passed by the bubbly redhead.

"Nothing worth reporting. However, I was going over the reports on Horizon and saw that Kaidan Alenko was there. How did that go?"

She determined it would be best if she spent some time alone in her cabin after this. "It went okay."

Kelly said, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She tried to remain unruffled and replied more slowly, "What we had is in the past now. It's something that has been over for a long time." Raising her voice for the curious eyes of the CIC, she continued, "I don't understand why everyone is so intent on knowing about my personal life around here."

"Very well, Commander. I'm sorry things didn't go better for you. And if you don't mind me pointing out, I wasn't asking to be nosy. I really was concerned about you, and I thought that maybe if you needed someone to talk to..."

"I'll be fine, Kelly. Thank you."

* * *

_**Eight Minutes Earlier...**_

"How's everything going up here?"

Joker twirled the chair to face her. "Eavesdropping AI aside, everything's fine. I heard you ran into Staff Commander Alenko down there, and I know you two had a thing awhile back... So… How'd that go?"

"We've both moved on now, and it was a mutual thing."

Joker's face became more flustered. "Well that's good, I guess. Makes things easier. I mean, I know the whole thing was probably a set up and everything, but it was still good to see him... right?"

She combed her hair back with her fingers. "It definitely gave a chance to clear the air."

"Hmm... Right. You know, I hear Chambers is very good if you ever want to talk sometime. I'm not good with this sort of thing and I prefer to stay here. With my stuff. And this chair. Did I mention it's leather?" Joker swiveled from side to side while he leaned back.

"You're a real pal, Joker... I should go."

"See ya', Commander."

* * *

_**Seventeen Minutes Earlier...**_

The Illusive Man breathed out a puff of smoke as he shifted in his chair. "I need to know if this personal matter is going to get in the way of our mission."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "No. I am free and clear. All of that is behind me now. I'm ready to continue assembling my team and prepare them to face the Collectors."

"Glad to hear it. I sent over more dossiers. I would recommend you continue working on establishing a top of the line crew. And remember, if you can't gain their loyalty with you on this mission, you will fail."

"Already on it."

* * *

_**Twenty-six Minutes Earlier...**_

After roughly landing the Kodiak back onto the Normandy, Ellure handed off her weapons to Garrus and he left for the armory to drop them off with Jacob for cleaning and repairs. She started ambling out of her armor and spotted Jack sitting on a crate. "Is everyone on this ship obsessed with watching me dress today?"

She couldn't help but laugh at Jack's soured facial expression. "No offense, Shepard, but I'm not into that whole _'girls club only' _scene."

"Good. I thought this was about to get really awkward."

"Actually, I was going to ask if... Well, I pieced together that you and that guy down there were... Well, that you two..." Tossing her hand up, Jack said, "I'm no good with this shit. I was wondering if after all that happened down there, if you're okay?"

Ellure was getting more accustomed to Jack every day. Though, she was surprised to see her show any interest in this matter. "It was a mistake in the first place, and I never really knew how to end it. This sorta made that easier for me. He was always following me around like a love-struck pup, and for me it was a matter of..." Letting out a nervous snort, she tousled her hair with a shrug. "Hell, I don't really know what I was thinking, other than I might have been drunk at the time."

Jack expressed slight amusement with that answer and began opening up about her past. The torture she had endured as a child at the hands of Cerberus was unsettling at best. She asked to see any records that may be on the ship regarding the facility that had kept her hostage.

Granting permission, Ellure said, "At least give me a chance to speak with the XO. I've had enough drama for one day and it would be nice to prevent any more of it."

"Ha! Good luck with that. Cheerleader is gonna be _so_ pissed. I like it." Jack grinned wickedly as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

Ellure picked up her comfortable boots and laced them on. After spending the night rolling around in bed, she checked the time on her terminal to see it was 0400 hours. She turned off the lights and headed down to the crew's quarters in defeat.

Once in the kitchen, she poured herself coffee. A light reached out from the medical bay window and spilled over the mess-hall. Realizing she hadn't properly thanked Chakwas, she went to pay her a visit.

The doors alerted the doctor at her desk. "Something wrong, Commander? I can check your implants if you're having some trouble."

She plunked into a chair next to the fair-haired and sensible woman. "I'm fine, thanks. I came by to thank you for helping Garrus and to see how you're doing in here."

"Everything is going great. We are still well-stocked and I picked up some extra Medi-gel when we last stopped at the Citadel. Although, at the rate you are going, we may need more soon." Exposing a motherly smile, Chakwas said, "So tell me, what's got you up so late every night?"

"Too much thinking, I suppose. It's like having a switch you can't shut off. I don't mind it, but it might make me a bit mentally unstable here shortly."

Chakwas reached into her desk and brought out a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy. "I was looking for a good time to drink this, and given the fact my last one ended up in pieces sent out into space, now might be as good a time as any."

"Just pour some into the coffee. Pretty soon I might need you to start injecting this stuff into me."

"I can assure you I won't be doing that any time soon." Chakwas leaned closer with a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Be careful though. We don't want to give Professor Solus any ideas for more experiments. He may try it."

After discussing old friends lost and remembering times past, Chakwas poured another drink and said, "With such tasks as hunting down a race of sentient machines that are out to remove you and your species from existence, it reminds you to take time and enjoy the little things." They raised a toast to the here and now of being happily drunk.

Chakwas stumbled over to an open bed, laughing like a school girl as she fumbled to climb up. Ellure, unsteady on her feet, went over to assist in the effort. Together, they giggled hysterically as they caught sight of Mess Sergeant Gardner arriving in the kitchen and giving them a bemused look through the glass as she struggled to hoist Chakwas up.

With her arms wrapped around the doctor's knee, she lifted the older woman up onto the bed, and Chakwas pulled her into a tight hug. After making it back to her room and barely through the door, she toppled down in the middle of the walkway beside the fish tank and smoothed her fingertips over the carpet as sleep overwhelmed her.

* * *

Chambers, Taylor, Jack, and Goto were seated around the table in the mess-hall, talking noisily. Garrus set down his tray at the end and pulled up a chair, feeling the full attention of their gazes. "Did you all have something that you wanted to talk about, or am I just that good-looking today?"

Chambers' face flushed as she answered, "We thought maybe you would know what happened to Shepard."

"Why would you think that?"

"Shit, Vakarian. You've known her longer than the rest of us, and you were right down the hall." Jack waved her fork toward the main battery.

"Down the hall from _what,_ exactly?"

"Mess Sergeant Gardner saw her helping a drunken Chakwas crawl into bed. He also said Shep refused his help while stumbling her way to the elevator. Seeing as how you two have spent a lot of time together since you came aboard," Goto tilted her head back till dark eyes were visible over her modest smile, "we thought you would be the person to ask."

He chuckled at the way everyone seemed to be so intrigued by this. "Why not ask Chakwas?"

Taylor pointed a thumb over his shoulder toward the medical bay. "Doc's still out cold. Whatever they were drinkin' must've been some heavy stuff."

Apparently Shepard hadn't been taking the time to live a little around her crew. He would have checked in on her after she missed her rounds, but now his own interest was piqued. Garrus shook his head. "I'll have to check into it since none of you appear to be willing to put in the effort."

* * *

It was two hours till dinner and still no sign of Shepard. Miranda had tried getting EDI and Joker to wake her, but they'd received no response.

The door lock glowed red as she walked back and forth in the hall outside the captain's cabin. She wasn't sure whether to disturb the commander or not. With Jack currently poking her nose throughout the database, she finished with her assessment. "EDI, override the lock to Shepard's room."

"_Gunnery Officer Garrus Vakarian has requested that no one be permitted to enter these quarters at this current time_."

"As XO of this ship, I suggest you follow proper programming and unlock the bloody door."

"_Very well, Executive Commander Lawson_."

The lock soon flashed green, and immediately upon walking in she sensed that she was interrupting something far more serious than it appeared. Vakarian sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table with Shepard's head resting on his leg as she slept, curled on her side. "I know I had the door locked, and I'm certain I left a message that no one was to enter." he said huskily.

"Seeing as how I outrank you, I would suggest being careful about what you may say next, Vakarian. I have the authority to reject _any_ of your 'orders', especially when it comes to official business that doesn't concern you."

He remained motionless. "Hmm. Is that so? Well, when it comes to Shepard's well-being, I would strongly advise _you_ to not overstep your bounds. You may be in command on this ship according to that little wooden sign on your desk, but in the eyes of everyone else you're nothing more than a Cerberus pawn.

"Why don't you go back to your office and file some reports. When Shepard wakes up, I'll be sure to let her know you stopped by."

Miranda stood shocked by his insubordination. "I can see that you think you're some kind of bloody hot shot here. I find it amazing that your own people allowed someone of your nature to wear those markings." She left before either one of them would end up in a more hostile situation.

Garrus was relieved to hear the doors hiss shut. Letting out a breath unaware he was holding, he tried to keep calm after Lawson's attempt to force her authority. He didn't know her well, but the majority of the crew never seemed to behave warmly toward her, Shepard included. And now he was beginning to see why.

He slid a pillow under Shepard's head and brushed the hair back out of her eyes while trying not to wake her. Maybe some cold water on his face would take the edge off.

After drying, he exited the bathroom to find Shepard coming around the corner in an offensive stance as if to strike him down. Having never found her hand-to-hand all that threatening, he said, "Easy there, Vicious. You should take something for that headache you're probably feeling now, and you may want to take a few extra for the headache you're going to have after you talk to your XO."

Shepard dropped her arms down and began rubbing her temples. "What the hell are you talking about? And why are you in here?"

"I came to check in on you since everyone was worried when you didn't show up for breakfast. Plus, the show you and Chakwas gave Gardner was enough to rouse the curiosity of the ship. I also moved you to the couch because, honestly, I was afraid I'd step on you down there." His mandibles contracted tightly as he fought to control the aggression still firing through him. "Lawson also came by to see you. She'll probably have a few issues to bring up."

"Such as?"

"She wouldn't tell me. I get the impression she thinks I'm beneath her, and," he said, using his hands to dramatize quotes, "it's _'official business_' that doesn't concern me. If it helps, she walked in on you sleeping with your head on my lap." He tried to control his amusement as she slapped a palm over her forehead and drudged past him with a mumbled groan.

Slamming the door shut to the bathroom, she yelled, "I swear I may have to toss her out the air lock one day."

* * *

She strode into Miranda's office heatedly. Ellure wasn't about to be undermined aboard her own damn ship. Whatever this issue was, it was getting sorted out at once. "Ms. Lawson."

"Commander."

"I'm told you needed to see me about a few things."

"Yes." Miranda stepped out from behind her desk and spoke coolly. "Jack is currently underneath the engineering deck poking around through Cerberus files." Pointing a finger, Miranda continued, "You gave her the authorization. I would advise against giving access to someone so unstable."

"Anything else you wish to add?" She shifted her weight to one hip and folded her arms as an answer to Miranda's overconfidence with this issue. To her dismay, Miranda wasn't done yet.

"Officer Vakarian seems to be under the impression that my orders cannot override any requests he might have made. He doesn't appear to have a healthy respect for authority, and I would caution that he may cause problems as this mission continues to progress."

Unfolding her arms, she gave a disinterested shrug. "Is that all?"

Miranda's eyes now drifted as she swayed in her stance and brushed her hair behind an ear. "Yes, Commander."

It was her turn. "Okay. Jack is _not_ a threat to us. After what she's been through, she more than deserves to know what information we may have on her or the facility that held her captive.

"As for Garrus, he has a right to ignore any and all orders from you. This is _my_ ship now, and as such, I suggest you listen closely. Cerberus might have told you that you have a rank here. But I am not a part of Cerberus. Do not forget that important fact.

"Cerberus is funding us, but in regards to _my_ crew, you have no authority and my word is final. You are not to throw orders around to anyone aboard the Normandy without my permission first. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear. What I'm not clear on, is your policies with fraternization aboard this vessel."

She was close to snapping. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer. "All personal relationships mine or otherwise, are of no business to you or anyone else. And for your information, Ms. Lawson, you are incorrect in your assumptions. Be sure to do your homework next time before spouting false accusations."

"Truly? Or maybe you're just trying to make me look stupid."

"Garrus and I have a close friendship. Maybe if you loosened up a little and spent some actual time with the people around you, instead of reporting in the Illusive Man's ear every day, you would know that."

Miranda let out a sharp sigh. "I apologize. I understand now that this is all petty and I should be more focused on getting us ready to fight the Collectors. It won't happen again."

"Let's hope so." Ellure paused on her way to the door. Turning back, she added, "Miranda, you're better than this. You don't need to be so hard toward everyone around you in order to gain respect. Respect is something earned through trust, it can't be forced."

"I'll take that into consideration."

* * *

Garrus knelt alongside the weapon systems busily working on his upgrades to the Normandy. The doors opened behind him, and he turned to see Shepard carefully tip-toeing around his mess of gears and pins before sitting on a storage box in the corner as she said, "Having fun?"

He studied her expression for a moment. The heated look in her eyes told him Lawson had pushed too far. "How was your girl talk?"

Shepard rested her head back on the wall. "I don't think she'll be barking orders around the ship, for now anyways. And you were right."

"Oh?" He focused on the mangle of wires in front of him.

"About the headache."

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. But then again, you still haven't spoken to the Council yet. We'll have to see how you hold up after that."

"Thanks," Shepard said and shifted to sit with her legs folded underneath her. "Have you got a minute?"

Garrus set down his wrench and wiped the grease off his ungloved hands. The tone in her voice told him this was going to be more significant. "Definitely. I wouldn't mind a break." He cleared away a spot to sit on the floor beside her.

"After we came back from Horizon, I had a meeting with the Illusive Man. Turns out, he was the one spreading the rumors about my return and Cerberus employment."

Pressing his shoulders against the wall, he rested an arm over his propped up knee. "Why would he do that?"

"I think he was knowingly luring the Collectors. He had to realize that the Alliance would seek to verify the rumors and when he found out Kaidan was involved..." She left the implications unsaid.

"What makes you think he was luring them?"

"The fact that he mentioned not wanting to wait around for them to strike. From what I can gather, they are only abducting humans, and this Harbinger that keeps popping up seems to have a particular interest in me."

He stole a moment to absorb. "Well, I don't like the sound of that. Some collector general purposely seeking you out?"

"Yeah, it's a bit unsettling. We'll figure all this out soon enough. The Illusive Man is looking for a way to get us through the Omega Four Relay. I plan on taking the fight straight to them. Better yet, I want to find out exactly what they're doing with all the people they've taken."

Regarding over her restless appearance, he said, "When the time comes, Shepard. I'll be right with you every step of the way."

She smiled faintly. "There's no one else I'd rather have by my side, Garrus." Shepard took the hand he'd offered to help her up, and her eyes brightened. "Looks like our next stop is Haestrom. Tali'Zorah may be joining us after all."

"At least there is some good news. Will you be needing me to go with you?"

Her gaze returned to the mess he had strewn about the floor. "I can see you've got plenty to do here. I can take Zaeed and give Grunt a chance to stretch his legs."

He was always impressed by her willingness to spend time with so many eccentric personalities. The type of species didn't seem to bother her either, unlike many of the humans he'd crossed paths with. "A bounty hunter and a newly tank-bred krogan? I'm beginning to think you have an affinity for danger, Shepard."

Expressing a thoughtful look, she shrugged as she turned to leave. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Ellure made her inspection of the ship like every other day and checked in with all the crew members aboard the Normandy. Upon entering the lab, she could already hear Mordin's singing.

With arms raised, he proceeded to reveal his love of the performing arts. "_I am the very model of a scientist salarian. I've studied species turian, asari and batarian. I'm quite good at genetics as a subset of biology, because I am an expert which I know is a tautology - My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a scientist salarian_."

As he finished his entertaining display, she applauded his efforts. "Well done, Mordin. How goes the research today?"

"Working on new implant for Jack. Allows better control and boost to already strong biotic capabilities." Mordin placed a curled hand up to his chin as if deep in thought. "Could not fit in mood enhancers..."

She couldn't help but laugh at his form of dry humor. "She'll be fine as long as we give her a target to direct her rage at. I hope."

"Have a few minutes while waiting for test results. Wanted to ask if you would join me on observation deck."

"I've got time."

Mordin gave her a smile and kindly gestured for her to exit first.

On the starboard observation deck, she settled onto the couch side-by-side with him, viewing the stars in companionable silence. "Sometimes, I forget how beautiful space can be." The look on his face told her his mind was racing right along in normal salarian fashion.

Breathing out a paused breath, he finally replied, "Yes. Many planets. Plant life. Under-developed species _still_ undiscovered. It is all beautiful... Wasn't completely honest about STG work on genophage."

She listened closely as he confided about his work with the salarian Special Tasks Group. He excitedly talked about his time doing scientific research on how the krogan had adapted to the original genophage. His team was responsible for creating the modifications used to ensure the population numbers were stabilized, and he stated it was the best possible option at that time, but she wondered if he truly felt that way. "I admire your ability to stand by your decisions."

"No choice. Salarian life span too short to dwell on such things. Can't change the past."

"I hear ya' there. I'm glad you're here, Mordin. Your research is turning out to be an invaluable asset to us, and I personally enjoy your singing."

Mordin gave a pleased smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Enjoyed chatting with you, Shepard. Not interested in relationship though. If intended to try human, would try you."

Perplexed by his assumptions, Ellure said, "Well Mordin, I'm, uh... _flattered_ you would consider me."

"Need to return to lab. But thank you for listening. Felt mission was too important to keep secrets."


	4. Citadel Delight

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Citadel Delight**

Shepard and Tali entered the Normandy, chatting enthusiastically as they passed through the air lock. Joker made sure to give the quarian a welcome greeting as he spun his chair around. "Tali! We sure have missed your smiling face around here. Well we would have... if we had ever seen it."

"It's nice to see you too, Joker."

_"Welcome, Tali'Zorah vas Neema. There is a station open for you near the drive core on engineering deck."_

Tali twisted sharply toward Shepard. "What is that?"

"The new Normandy is equipped with an AI everyone refers to as EDI. It came already installed with the ship when Cerberus handed it to us."

"I hope you know what you're doing. I don't trust Cerberus, but I do trust your judgment."

"I expect they have a few cards up their sleeve, but for now I'm working with them till we can figure out what the Collectors are up to and stop them. Feel free to remove any surveillance bugs you may find on the ship. Our salarian scientist, Mordin, has already informed me of a few that he's found. He was even nice enough to return an expensive one to the Cerberus XO on the ship."

Tali snickered, placing a hand over her mask as if covering a smile. "I will be sure to keep an eye out."

Joker deviously added, "Smear some grease over any cameras for me. EDI _loves_ it."

* * *

Kasumi feigned the act of reading her book in the port observation, staking out the three lined up down the bar. Garrus tossed back a single shot of turian brandy as Shepard kept pecking away at her own purple concoction, and Tali sipped on a filtered dextro version of a wine cooler. Who knew such a thing existed? She could go for one herself. Non-dextro, preferably.

Tali started to waver and rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. "Thanks for the drink, Shepard. You always were so thoughtful and nice to me. _Most of the time.._. Sooo, Garrus, I'm curious as to what you were doing over on Omega."

"That is a long story, Tali. Remind me to tell you some other time." he said, "When Shepard's not around. She's already heard about my adventures, and I know how much she loves listening to stories."

The keenly fleeting look Garrus had cast over Shepard set off Kasumi's radar. This mission had a lot of interestingly budding facets, aside from the stud in the armory.

Shepard sat down her glass and shook her head. "Garrus, I think from now on you are my favorite sniper, aside from myself of course. Zaeed is just way too willing to share his life's experiences so that I may _'learn something'_.

"If we all survive this, he needs his own show where he can tell his old combat stories to rapscallion teenagers. Though, they'd probably better edit it down a bit. Episodes may run a tad bit long for most attention spans."

Kasumi kept the hood low and the book high to conceal her eyes as she kept watch of the turian and the commander's subtle body language. There was barely an inch of space between their legs. Garrus' feet reached the floor. Shepard's were on the foot bar. Friends may sit close all the time, but why prevent the contact? She smiled.

Tali shifted to lean the other direction and rested her helmet in her hand while swirling her drink. "He can't be all that bad. He's a well renooned... renow-ed... faa-mous bounty hunter."

"I think maybe you've had enough to drink there, Ms. Tali."

"I'm fiiiine." Tali glowing eyes slivered and faded out.

Kasumi lowered her book. "You've only been here for thirty minutes, Shep."

"Tali doesn't drink often." Garrus pointed, allowing the scene of her sleeping with arms splayed over the bar speak for itself.

Shepard placed a hand on Garrus' shoulder as she stood. "That plus her situation on Haestrom had to be more than exhausting. Help me move her, Garrus?"

"She can sleep here." Kasumi offered, "I was going to grab a shower anyways. After that, maybe I'll go hang out with Joker for a bit. I think spending all his time talking to EDI is beginning to affect him." After placing her book on the shelf, Kasumi tossed a pillow and blanket to Shepard for the slumbering quarian.

* * *

Shepard set off to check on Grunt, and Garrus followed. He wanted to see this young krogan for himself. Some of the crew seemed uncomfortable with having Grunt aboard, and to prevent any issues, he was usually hiding out in the cargo bay. Sauntering up to the door, he said, "So this krogan was born from a lab tank?"

"Yep."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yes, it does."

The doors glided open to reveal Grunt reclining with his back against the wall as he gazed out a window overlooking the shuttle bay. He smiled broadly when he saw them. "Shepard! That was one hell of a fight down there. You find worthy enemies." Grunt swung his arms and pounded his fists together, animating excitement over Haestrom. "Garrus, you missed out. That new weapon the salarian made is powerful."

He couldn't remember what weapon Grunt was referring to, but he was sure that he didn't like where this was going. Shepard being in danger was nothing new, but if it had this krogan all hyped up, it couldn't have been good. "What exactly happened down there?"

Shepard said, "Mordin made me a new weapon after doing some research for upgrades. The M-920 Cain. It's a real beast." she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Shepard disappeared on us. Giving me and the talkative one time to fight. Well. Mostly me. He was just shooting from behind some boxes... and talking." Grunt shook his head and plowed forward with his original topic. "I charged up there, taking on many enemy machines. Then, I see her holding up the new weapon. There was a massive explosion and the big enemy machine was gone! I love this human. Heh, heh, heh." Grunt beamed from ear to ear as he patted Shepard's back roughly.

Oppressing his apprehension, he said, "I'm not so sure I like hearing this, Ell. You shouldn't be taking so many risks. We need you... for the Collectors."

Shepard raised one brow as she looked up at him. "I'm fine, Garrus. I've been through worse. Besides, I wanted to be sure Grunt here had a good time."

"The best!" Grunt pounded his fists together again with renewed exhilaration.

* * *

"We've arrived at the Citadel, Commander."

She pushed off the back of his chair. "Thanks, Joker. Inform the crew they have two days of shore leave effective immediately."

"Aye aye."

Ellure walked down through the CIC and happened across their resident dextro members. "Tali. Glad to see you up and about again. Where are you two headed?"

Garrus answered hesitantly. "Nowhere in particular. Thought we'd do a little food shopping while we're here. Not that we didn't notice you had done some before we arrived, but we thought it might be best to pick up a few things."

"Well, if you're interested, you two are more than welcome to join me in making my appearance to the Council."

Tali waved her hand with a half shrug. "Sure, why not? I'm curious to see what they will say about the disappearances of your people."

They bid their goodbyes to Joker and headed out. While waiting at security check, Garrus spent a suitable portion of time teasing their drowsy quarian. Ellure avoided the dispute and passed through C-Sec, refusing to take a side. She stifled her laugh as Tali threatened shotgun violence and ended his repartee by the time they made it to the transport station.

After greeting her old friend and mentor, Admiral David Anderson, Ellure Shepard found herself in the middle of another Council investigation. Three pedestals lit up to bring each Council member to light, aside from the human councilor, Udina. At least she wouldn't have to be seeing him today.

The asari councilor spoke up first. "We called this meeting so you could explain your actions and clear up some unsettling rumors. After you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth, we owe you that much."

She brazenly got to the point. "The Collectors are abducting human colonists, and we have reason to believe the Reapers are behind it."

The turian councilor used his fingers as if marking quotations. "Ah, yes. '_Reapers_' the immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space." Waving with his hand, he stated, "We have dismissed that claim."

"I stopped Saren from conquering the Citadel, sacrificing human lives to save your asses. Yet you continue to discredit everything I've done for you?" She could feel herself unraveling with their ignorance. "You think this is going to be only a human issue? I assure you it won't be long till all species will be facing them as well."

The asari councilor said, "We know you are working with Cerberus. We consider this to be treason, a capital offense. However, given all that you have done for us in the past we are willing to reinstate your spectre status."

She glanced to her squad with disbelief. Tali touched the top of her helmet, and Garrus' face wasn't hard to read. It was obvious the asari was just trying to smooth things over. "Let me guess, you want me to file in reports of everything I do?"

The salarian councilor finally broke in. "This is a show of good faith on our part. We won't endorse you publicly but your reinstatement is a way for us to show our support of you personally."

Turning her attention to Anderson, she deduced that it may be helpful at a later date and time to have such a title. "I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side."

The asari councilor finished the meeting. "Good luck with your investigation on the abductions of your species. We hope for a quick resolution and a quicker end to your relationship with Cerberus."

* * *

Ellure awoke to the sound of music playing progressively louder. Still exhausted from the pointless politics of the day before, she clutched her pillow over her head and stuck out an arm slapping the off button on her clock.

Music kept playing and intensifying.

She jerked upright and searched the room to find no one there. Picking up her clock, she was now stumped.

"_Good morning, Commander. I was making sure that you did not sleep past your original alarm setting_."

"Uh… thanks, EDI."

Setting the clock back on her night stand, Ellure shuffled out of bed, eased into her desk chair, and started up her terminal to sort through messages. Her box was spam free today. With dread, she opened up the only message.

_Shepard,_

_I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on… I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

_When things settle down a little… maybe… I don't know. Just take care._

_, Kaidan_

**- Message Deleted -**

* * *

Slamming her tray down next to Garrus' on the dining table, Shepard said, "Guess whose message I had to read this morning."

"Hmm. Since the Council is too busy not worrying about '_Reapers_', just for fun, I'll bet on Staff Commander Alenko."

"Yep." She took a long draft from her water bottle.

"Are you going to elaborate or just leave us sitting here in suspense?" Garrus nudged her side.

Jack noisily chomped away on her lunch as she said, "Yeah really, Shepard. Spill it."

"He basically wrote some rambled apology and something about still caring for me. As well as hinting to that perhaps when things _settle down_ he may be thinking about more than friendship."

"Please tell me you wouldn't seriously take him up on that? That guy is nothing but a pussy. You'd never be happy with a guy like that."

Tilting his head attentively, Garrus said, "And what kind of guy should she be with, Jack? I'm curious to hear your thoughts on this matter."

"So am I." Shepard took another sip as she watched the girl.

"Let's face it. She needs a guy who can keep up with her. No offense, but you enjoy kicking ass too much and need someone who can kick ass with you. I don't know this Kaidan, but I can tell you he doesn't like getting his hands dirty." After a brief pause, Jack leaned closer over the table and whispered, "And I'm willing to bet he's a bad fuck too."

Choking on her water and sputtering, Shepard said, "Well… we won't get into any of that."

"Shit, that's all I need for my answer." Jack laughed heartily as she picked up her tray and left the table.

Garrus' face twitched, attempting to contain his laughter as Shepard squirmed in her chair. "I have to say. That was - _enlightening_. You look like you need to relax. What do you say we spend a day on the Citadel? No running errands, no hunting down various criminals, no ex-boyfriends, just having some good old-fashioned fun."

Kasumi walked over from the kitchen carrying a cup of tea. "Shep, I couldn't help overhearing, and since Tali and I were going to do some shopping, how about we all meet up for drinks later at the Dark Star Lounge?"

"That's fine with me. Garrus?"

"Sounds good. Would around 2100 hours work for you?"

"Perfect. I'll go inform Tali of our new plans then." Kasumi smiled coyly before she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Garrus patiently waited in the Zakera Ward, leaning on a nearby railing and watching Shepard as she went from store to store doing promotions for each one. She was shameless when it came to saving a credit.

He still needed to come up with something for them to do. Something to get her mind off all this collector business and drama. Not that drama was anything new on a ship with long travel times, but add in a life-threatening mission on top of Cerberus' spying, and it was bound to wear her down sooner or later.

Shepard came up beside him. "Sorry about that. If it's any consolation, I'm all yours now."

Garrus was taken aback by her sorrowful expression and tone. She was apologizing to him for doing what had to be done? "Shepard, I'm really not bothered by it. It was all your favorite stores on the Citadel. I couldn't deprive you of that." Wrapping an arm around the top of her shoulders, he tried to cheer her up. "We still have time to do something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go over to the-"

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News." The reporter waved her datapad as she shoved her way through a few passersby. "Do you have a minute? I interviewed you two years ago when you first became a spectre."

Shepard lifted her shoulders melodramatically with a sarcastic wave of her hand. "Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?"

Garrus slinked behind her and out of the limelight. Judging by the way she was standing, he wasn't surprised by the scowl she shot him as he left her in the camera's spotlight. It would be best for him to steer clear on this one, but he wasn't going far enough away to miss anything good. If Shepard hated anything more than collectors, it was reporters.

"Sources claim _you_ were at the heart of the Presidium during the Battle of the Citadel." Al-Jilani said, "It's fair to say the course of the battle hinged on _your_ words." Shepard's brow crinkled.

Thrusting her datapad at the commander, Al-Jilani continued, "If true, _you_ told Admiral Hackett to assist the Destiny Ascension costing hundreds of human lives."

With her eyes devoted, Shepard stepped closer. "I have had _enough_ of your disingenuous assertions..." She let fly a punch to the dark haired woman.

He shook his head.

Collapsing to the ground, Al-Jilani held a hand over her eye as she picked herself back up and shrieked, "_You bitch_! I'll make sure everyone in the Alliance sees that!"

Shepard walked over and stopped in front of him with an airy bounce. "How's that for fun? I should have done that the first time."

Garrus' mandibles exposed a smile at her jovialness. All she needed was a first-class fight to clear her mood. "That just made my day."

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe you were about to fill me in on your idea of fun."

"How about some shooting lessons?"

She huffed out a sigh. "Not this again."

"Trust me, you'll love it." Garrus amorously elbowed her arm as they walked.

* * *

"Garrus, this is ridiculous. I know how to shoot my damn gun."

"Yes you know _how_, but what you lack is the ability to do it stylishly."

Ellure rolled her eyes as she cocked her sniper rifle. Steadying her aim, she shot straight through the target's chest. "There ya' go."

Garrus disregarded her stubbornness and fired, creating a perfectly centered headshot.

She lowered her Mantis and studied his execution. "Alright, you've made your point, Mr. Vakarian. What would you recommend?"

"Stop rushing. You know how to shoot, but you're sloppy. Sure, you land a few headshots now and then, but overall you're pulling the trigger too hastily." Garrus helped her adjust the scope on her gun as he continued, "Instead of aiming at the first thing you see, take the time as you inhale to find your mark and shoot before you exhale."

Ellure felt slightly intimidated by his warm presence. He'd never seemed menacing before, but as his talons grazed over her hand to help steady her weapon, she realized he had a predatory nature about him. "Okay..." Breathing out, she set her sights. Breathing in, she pulled back on the trigger before any air escaped from her lips.

"Perfect shot." Garrus wrapped his arm around her waist in a hug of encouragement. In that second, he couldn't help but notice her curved shape and the way her muscles tightened just beneath the surface of her soft exterior. The sweet floral scent from her hair was intoxicating.

He promptly stepped back.

Ellure found his comfort with her to be endearing. Such a peculiar thing that this alien could be so foreboding for one moment and soothingly serene the next. "Thanks, you were right. Maybe I did need _a little _target practice."

"We'd better get back to the Normandy. Goto gave me strict orders to have you back in time."

"Back in time for what?"

"I'm not sure, but I would guess it involved shopping."

She gathered up her gun and visor in one hand, swinging them on the way back to the Normandy. "I thought you weren't taking orders from anyone anymore?"

"Miranda can't turn invisible and slit my throat in the middle of the night. The deafening sound of her walking would wake me long before she made it out of her office."

"True."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Goto." Ellure smoothed a hand over the short black dress, she was now stuck wearing, before slipping on a pair of black heels.

"You should dress like this more often. It looks nice on you." Kasumi stood back as if admiring her work as Tali barged in.

"Keelah, I can't believe you actually got her to wear it." Tali paused, then added, "And she put on the shoes!"

"I can see you two were busy today." she said, scrutinizing herself in the mirror. The dress was a bit too tight for her taste. She could see the facial scars were a more faded, but the ones trickling down her shoulder and arm were now visible to all.

Tali exchanged a look with Kasumi before handing her a little black box. "I don't get the liberty of changing my attire very often. So instead, I have decided to dress you up for the night."

Even though she couldn't see much through Tali's mask, the way the glow from her eyes curved it was obvious she was smiling. With a gasp, she found herself stunned. "Tali, you shouldn't have bought this."

"Ell, you've been gone the past two years. It's not every day a friend comes back from the dead, so that alone means I get to buy you at least one gift. That way you can remember me if anything ever happens." Tali's voice quivered as she trailed off.

"Alright, no talking like that. I didn't get dressed up to sit around and get all depressed and sappy." Kasumi propped against the fish tank, dressed in a tight long-sleeved dress of deep purple that draped to the floor. With bangs resting just above her dark eyes, Kasumi's hair fell downward in long silky layers of black over her shoulders.

"We should go before Jack and Garrus get themselves into trouble." She finished clasping on her platinum and jeweled necklace from Tali. "Mostly Jack."

"So... Shep. Did you and Garrus have _fun _today?"

The air of Kasumi's question brought quick heat to her face. "Yes we did, if you must know."

Happily scheming, Kasumi continued, "Ya' know? You and Garrus would make a cute couple."

"I really don't think that would work, Kasumi. Garrus is... Well, I don't think he's interested in someone as humanish as me. Besides, we're just friends. What about you? Is Jacob coming?" Shepard waggled her eyebrows while glancing to Tali.

"Mmmmm, I wish. He said something important came up so he won't be joining us." Kasumi gave a dejected pout as they all stepped into the elevator for their night out.

Tali said, "You could always ask Burt."

Kasumi returned Tali a look of daggers. "No thanks."

* * *

"_Shepard_? You look hot." Jack trotted up, wearing her choice combat boots, dark blue jeans, and a red strapped 'shirt' ensemble. Drink in hand, she pointed at a table in the corner of the bar. "Garrus is acting like a fucking stick in the mud. I haven't gotten him to even consider joining me on the damn dance floor since we got here."

Ellure motioned her hands, shooing them toward the lights and music. "Why don't you girls go dance the night away then? I'll go keep him company."

"I bet you will..." Kasumi laughed as she scooted off before she had a chance to retaliate.

"Not joining them?" she said to Tali.

"Shepard, I assure you that any dancing I do would probably look almost as bad as you out there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Tali."

Garrus waved them over. "I went ahead and ordered you two some drinks."

"How thoughtful." said Tali.

As Ellure settled into a seat beside Garrus, he said, "You made it just in time. Jack was about to resort to violence if I didn't get my- How did she put it? Oh, right… My _'chicken-shit scaly metal ass_' out there to dance."

Just then, a waitress brought over their beverages. As they observed the others dance and flirt with the locals, Ellure attentively looked over the scars woven along the side of Garrus' face. She wondered if it bothered him that it had taken away some of his markings. She wasn't an expert on turian men, but studying over him she acknowledged the fact that he could be considered attractive for his species. The self-assured way he always carried himself, his voice and the fascinating way it altered slightly with his moods, and the severe blue of his eyes… _I wonder what he'd look like without the visor. He probably sleeps with that thing on._

Snapping back into her sanity, she said, "So turians aren't fond of dancing then?"

"Not this one."

Tali sipped on her drink and was startled by the affections of another nearby turian as he suavely greeted her. "Hey there, I was wondering if I could talk you into joining me for a dance or two... If that's okay with your friends here."

Tali set down her bottle and wrung her hands together. "Uhm… Sure. Why not?" She shrugged to them as she was led away.

"That answers that question." Ellure giggled at the sight. Tali was always a bit awkward and shy, but whether it was the drinks or her own free will, she began slightly swaying her hips as she danced. "Well, I think that's officially the cutest damn thing I've ever seen."

"That guy? I don't know. I've seen better looking."

"Not him! I meant, _Ms. Tali'Zorah_." She jabbed Garrus' shoulder. "I'm going for another drink, want anything?"

With a rasped laugh, he looked up at her tauntingly. "I'm just fine. Though, I wouldn't mind watching you bust out your dance moves in that dress. In fact, I _might_ even consider joining you."

"Never gonna happen, Vakarian."

* * *

The Lounge was quieting down as the crowd trickled out with the passing hours. It was getting late and Shepard was beginning to reveal the effects of her fun trying out new drinks. "Garrus! It was _green_, but it was sooo good. You should have tasted it."

"Tempting, but the possibility of getting sick or risk of death would just ruin it for me."

Poking her finger into the side of his arm, she scrunched her face. "Jack was right about you. You are a stick in the mud."

Garrus scoffed as her head now rested comfortably on his shoulder. "I'll be sure to remember that one."

"Oh! Joker had said something about sticks too..." With eyes glazed over, she gazed up and snorted out a high pitched laugh. "He said that you finally got that stick out of your ass, but now you're going around beating people to death with it."

Unsurprised, Garrus chuckled as he watched her struggle to stand. "Then I'll remember that one too."

"I'm gonna need… to sleep. I think." Shepard collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Entertained by her drunken state, Garrus scooped her up while taking care not to hit her head on the table she was partly under. He caught sight of Goto and used his head to direct her attention to Shepard then over to the door. Goto waved understandingly and returned to dancing.

Tali hurried over. "Need some help? I'm coming back now anyways."

"Just take her shoes. I don't want to get beat up by a girl because I lost them."

Tali slipped the heels off Shepard's feet. "I doubt Ell would care if you lost them."

"I wasn't talking about her."

* * *

Tali placed the non-Shepard style shoes in front of the armor locker before leaving and telling him goodnight. Garrus lowered her down onto the bed, careful not to jostle her. She was light compared to a turian.

Examining her alien shape, he was entranced by her form. The curves of her body, how her hair fell over her face, and the softness of her appearance as she slept. He had always been accustomed to her in armor and the way she would fight, throw out commands, or reload a heat sink.

Suddenly, he realized how fragile she was as a human. No toughened skin, no plates or any natural form of protection, no talons. Just ten long fingers and ten squishy toes. The longer he stood there, the more uneasy he began to feel.

He turned off the lights and left her sleeping with nothing but the glow of the fish tank. Inspecting its emptiness, he decided there was one thing he needed to do before they left the Citadel.


	5. Calibrations

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Calibrations**

Ellure sat on the edge of her bed. Her mind in a haze as it ran through events from the night before. She couldn't stop reflecting over the caring way he held her, the soothing sound of his voice against her ear, the warmth of his touch.

_Maybe I did drink a little too much. I have to stop dwelling on this. Kasumi and her damn innuendo last night. _

Stretching her limbs, she determined a shower might help to clear her tongue in cheek thoughts.

The next fifteen minutes of sanctuary were unsuccessful. While drying her hair with a towel, she looked over to her fish tank. She brushed her hair in silence and moved closer to survey all of the various fish swimming peacefully. It provided such a sense of ease. "EDI?"

The AI program came to life in the corner. "_Good morning, Commander."_

"Why is there fish in my tank?"

_"This cabin is equipped with an aquatic housing facility for various species of-"_

"No, no, no. Let me rephrase that. Who put the fish in this tank?"

_"Status regarding the placement of aquatic life forms into this housing facility is currently unknown, Commander."_

"Okay… Was anyone else in my cabin last night?"

_"Gunnery Officer Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Neema were the only crew members on record to exit your quarters after you returned."_

"Thank you, EDI."

_"You're welcome, Shepard. Logging you out."_

Ellure stared at the blue orb powering down. _You're welcome?_

Completing her morning routine, she started her analysis of the CIC. After a brief exchange with the pilot, she stopped to check on the perky yeoman. "How are you doing today, Kelly?"

"Going great. Have you ever noticed Grunt's eyes? Given his harsh and brutal exterior I find they are quite exquisite. Such a beautifully exotic shade of blue."

"I… I never noticed that. Anything new with the crew?" She hoped the question would lead away from this topic.

"Yes. Jacob was looking for you earlier. You may want to check in with him."

"Thank you, Ms. Chambers. That'll be all."

In the armory, Jacob was hunched over his station, cleaning a picked apart heavy pistol. "Hey. I got a message sent directly to my personal log. Can't figure who sent it, but it's from the ship my father was on when he disappeared." He put down his project as he clarified in more detail about his missing father of ten years.

"I don't know who would have patched that through to you, but it was never brought up to me. Go ahead and send Joker the coordinates. We'll check into it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate you doin' this."

"If it's important to you, then I'll do everything I can."

After finishing with the CIC and engineering deck, Ellure waited in the elevator for her final stop. When inquiring Tali about the fish, she discovered the quarian was completely unaware of them and couldn't remember seeing any the previous night; although, Tali did giggle excessively over Garrus having to transport her through the Citadel and back to the ship. Still plagued by thoughts, she tugged on the base her shirt and straightened it before striding onto the crew's deck.

She visited Miranda, stopped in to see Chakwas, and paused outside the main battery. This was her closest friend and someone she trusted. Besides all of that, he was a turian who was definitely not dwelling on anything with her other than their comradeship.

This was just silly. Ellure made a mental note to keep a more watchful eye over her drinking habits and opened the door to see Garrus stooped over the center console and focused obsessively. "I told you to try the green one."

"Glad to see you're up and about already. You had a busy night. How'd you like your new roommates?"

"Tali said they weren't from her… I love them, thanks."

Punching into his console and staring at flow charts, he said, "You're welcome. It seemed a bit empty up there. I thought maybe they'd make it more comfortable."

He was being rather aloof. Had she done something inappropriate last night? Not that she could remember anything but his masculine presence for a few seconds of fog. "Is everything okay, Garrus?"

"Yeah, I'm just in the middle of some calibrations."

He obviously didn't want to talk. "Well. I'll leave you to it then."

* * *

Miranda entered the shuttle bay after a painfully long ride in the elevator with Jacob. The commander finished equipping a sniper rifle and waved them over. Gathering their own gear, they joined her and climbed up into the Kodiak to strap in for departure.

It was hard to swallow this situation. Not only was she the very cause of this mission, but Shepard had asked for her to join. It was probably because everyone else was too busy. _Of all the goddamn luck._

"Consider this a test, Miranda." After giving what appeared to be a friendly and supportive smile, Shepard added, "Hope you're ready."

Oddly enough, she felt honored that she was receiving a second chance. "Duly noted."

Jacob bestowed a puzzled look to Shepard, who returned a slanted smile in response and said, "If I could give the Rachni Queen another chance, why shouldn't Miranda get one?"

Even she couldn't find quarrel with logic like that.

* * *

"Well, that was... something." Shepard said, cutting off the Kodiak's engines. "I guess the big lesson today is, don't eat random plants if you don't know what they are. Or at least, don't let someone else tell you to eat random plants when they have stockpiles of edible food for themselves."

"That's an _eloquent_ way to put it." Miranda said.

"Is that sarcasm? Coming from you, Ms. Lawson? I'm tickled."

Jacob was boiling as he collected up weapons. "I can't understand who would have sent that to my personal log. After all this time, and now he just pops back up in my life? How could he do that to his own crew?"

"Jacob, I wish it had turned out better. But don't let what your father did change you. You're a better man than he is." Shepard handed him her rifle. "He's the Alliance's problem now. Not yours."

"Yeah. You're right."

Miranda stared apprehensively at the ground and fidgeted her hands. "Jacob, I'm the one who forwarded it to your terminal."

He halted in mid-stride. "You did what?"

"I always keep my promises." Without delay, she departed devoid of further elaboration.

Jacob lowered his voice. "Just selective ones I take it..."

* * *

Ellure headed to the bridge for the first stop of the day. Joker gave her his usual complaints regarding the AI aboard _his_ ship, although EDI appeared to be learning her own form of retaliation against his meddling ways.

Joker's chair freely swiveled and forced him to face toward the console. "What the… how? EDI... Hardy har har. Very cute. Now cut it out."

_"As you wish, Mr. Moreau."_

Ellure giggled and just shook her head. "Set a course for Illium. We've got a couple more recruits to round up."

"Just who exactly, if I might ask?" Joker entered in coordinates for departure.

"An asari justicar and a gifted assassin, of course."

"Well you know I'm always a fan of the asari… but an assassin? Don't you think we're housing enough crazy aboard the Normandy?"

"We need all the help we can get right now, Joker." Patting his shoulder, she teased, "Besides, we've got room for plenty more."

"Oh well, by all means then." Joker waved a hand and then adjusted his hat. "I'd hate to see what kind of people _you _would consider to be dangerous."

* * *

Garrus was withholding something from her. He'd never been distant toward her before, and Ellure was going make sure it stayed that way. Once again, she found him at, what appeared to be, his new favorite place. "Our next stop is Illium. We have two dossiers to recruit. Joker's a bit uneasy about the assassin, but I think it will be just fine. My gut feeling says they'll both be strong assets to the team. And we need the best we can get."

With no response from him, she said, "I'd like you to come with me. I don't know what we may run into while trying to find them, and I need someone who can be ready at all times. Cause you know how easy things always seem to turn out."

Garrus scoffed. "Now when has anything we've ever done not gone as planned?"

She weighted her shoulder against the entryway. "It seems our XO is capable of personal subjectivity. Turns out, she's also a capable biotic and a pretty crack shot."

He leaned back against the console. "Glad to hear you made it back in one piece. I'll admit I was concerned when I heard you'd taken her with you."

It was the first time he'd looked at her in days. "I get the feeling you're keeping something from me, Garrus."

"Shepard... maybe we can talk about this later. Right now I need to finish calibrating with the new upgrades and all."

"You didn't need to buy me the fish, by the way, but I'm glad you did. And I also wanted to thank you for bringing me back to the ship. Tali told me that the two of you had to lug my sorry ass to bed." She hoped that he would at least mention what she'd done that was causing him to behave like this.

"Anytime. I'm just glad you liked them. As I said earlier, it seemed rather empty in there."

"_Anyways, _I just thought I'd invite you to come and play Skyllian Five with us in the mess-hall."

Nodding and aiming a thumb to behind him, he said, "Thanks for asking, but-"

She put both hands up to her waist, palms turned out as she walked backwards. "I know. I know. _Calibrations_. I'll see you later, Garrus."

* * *

There was an opportunity to be made, and he seized it. "Ya' know Tali, I consider it cheating to let you play with your mask on. We may need you to remove it to keep things fair."

"No, Joker. I could end up with a lethal infection that would kill me."

"Just a peek?"

"No!"

"You can't blame a guy for trying." he directed to the only other male present at the table.

Finished with shuffling, Donnelly said, "I don't know. I think you're focusing too much on the helmet. _It's a __very__ nice suit_..."

Gabby glared to the Scot. "Leave her alone. You can be such a dick sometimes."

"Sometimes? I'll take that as a compliment." Donnelly gave Gabby a big grin as he tossed over her cards.

"You're quiet tonight, Shepard." Tali repositioned the cards in her hand. "Garrus isn't joining us?"

"Nope. Too busy calibrating." Shepard said tersely.

Joker placed his bet of three on the table. "Wow, that's pretty crazy. You two are, like, inseparable. I could have sworn you guys were attached at the hip here lately."

Shepard placed her elbows on the table and glowered over her fanned out cards. "What exactly are you trying to get at, Joker?"

"Nothing. I merely thought you two were super besties... or something." He lined his cards face up on top of the table with everyone else's. "Wait. How did you beat me? Donnelly, are you stacking the deck in her favor?"

Tali giggled. "Even if he did, I am still taking his credits."

After Donnelly was persuaded by a vote of 3-2, he passed the deck to Gabby. They played a few more rounds, allowing Joker his victory. Once the credits started running low and Gabby won Donelly's bottle of scotch, the night simmered. Everyone calculated their remaining funds, then Shepard bailed. "I'm good for tonight. I don't want Tali running away with all my credits."

Joker baited her. "Too bad Garrus wouldn't join us. He's bad enough at this that even you might have had a chance at winning something."

"Thanks for the tip. Maybe next time you could just go easy on the new girl." She playfully flipped down the bill of his hat.

"But it's so much more fun this way." He adjusted his cap and deviously gazed up at her. "Besides it'll give the big guy a chance for some equal competition." With a cynical snort, she waved while en route to Miranda's office. "Commander! If there's hugging, I want pictures!" Pleading toward the sky, Joker closed his eyes. "Please, let there be hugging."

* * *

"Got a minute?"

Swiftly straightening up her desk, Miranda was taken aback upon seeing Shepard at this time of night. "Yes, of course. Uhm… Have a seat."

Shepard sat across from her and adjusted the sign on the desk. "You did good work down there today. Really."

"Thank you, Commander. I appreciate you giving me the chance."

"You've spent a lot of time telling me about your genetic enhancements and training, but what you don't seem to be able to tell me is who you really are, Ms. Lawson."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I don't want you to spend time thinking of yourself as a weapon or tool for Cerberus. You have your own personality and your own opinions. Genetics and training can only take you so far. It's your individual principles and choices that make the difference."

Miranda shifted in her chair and folded her hands on the desk. "I don't consider myself a tool for Cerberus. They've been very helpful to me. In return, I owe them my loyalty. As do you."

"I know you think highly of them, but how well do you actually know them? Open your eyes and really look over the things Cerberus had done in the past before you follow them blindly."

Miranda searched for sincerity. "I'll keep that in mind."

Shepard smiled. "That's all I ask."

* * *

Sprawled in bed, Ellure stared at the fish swimming in the tranquil blue. Steps had finally made forward with Miranda, and Jacob was able to unravel the nagging mystery of his father. Overall, the crew seemed to be getting along, and a solid team was taking shape. Two dossiers were left to recruit, but there was still a great deal to undertake.

Swinging one leg over the side of the bed, she permitted her foot to brush the floor. This was absurd. She needed to stop worrying about him. If he felt that she needed to know what was setting him off balance, he would tell her. Or so she hoped…

* * *

Garrus scoured the message again. Whoever had sent it had gone to a lot of trouble to remain anonymous. It was too well-encrypted for his skills, but no matter what, this was the tip he was waiting for.

He felt miserable evading her. Shepard was the last person he wanted to take the brunt of his fury. She wanted him to assist with the dossiers and maybe that was for the best. Once that was taken care of, he determined it would be a good time to tell her. Stress was rapidly accumulating staying in here, and to top it off she was enlisting a justicar and an assassin.

Garrus collapsed onto his bed and tried to remain rational as his mind raced. An assassin? What the hell is Cerberus thinking? What is Shepard thinking? What if they hired him for a hit on her incase she didn't stick with their plans? He knew zilch about asari justicars. He certainly couldn't trust her either. The risk of bringing an assassin aboard the Normandy was just downright dangerous. His talons dug into his hand as it compressed into a fist.

Trying to reign himself in, he chose to concentrate on something other than Illium or Sidonis. He visualized Shepard serenely sleeping with her hair draped across her face, remembered the contrast of her soft skin, and strained to imagine the scent of her as she'd burrowed against him without demur.

He immediately sat up. He couldn't keep thinking like that. She's a human! Shepard needs - _wants_ someone like Alenko or Taylor.

The very idea of her being with either one of them produced a taunt pull in his chest, and he smoothed one hand over the top of his head.

_Illium can't come soon enough…_


	6. Mood Swings

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 06: Mood Swings**

"Liara's on Illium?" Shepard massaged her forehead. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Garrus said, "We honestly never heard anything from her after the attack on the Normandy. Everyone just went their own separate ways."

The receptionist, Nyxeris, gestured for them to follow her. "I've heard a lot about you, Commander."

"All good, I hope."

"Of course." Nyxeris smiled.

Passing into the sunburst office, Garrus observed as T'Soni ended a harsh video chat. Blue eyes illuminated as she turned around. Liara held out her arms. "Shepard! I'm so glad you were able to come and see me."

"Absolutely. I had no idea you were on Illium." she replied, parting from the embrace.

"I'm an information broker now." Liara paused till Nyxeris left the room. "I'm afraid I can't go into too much detail."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Liara staggered, revealing her grief. "I just can't believe they did it... The last time I saw you, I wasn't sure if there was anything they could do. But he insisted that it could be done... and... here you are."

"Yeah, it's pretty mind-blowing." Shepard combed back unruly wine-red waves. He wasn't sure which individual in the room was having a harder time believing it.

"Did Cerberus ever tell you how they acquired your body?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and a friend, Feron, found your body and took it to them." Liara's jaw set tightly. "I'm the one who did it. I did it because they said they could rebuild you. I... I'm so sorry. I knew they would probably force you into doing whatever it was they wanted, but I wasn't ready to let you go." Tears welled in her eyes. "I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, Shepard."

"Don't be. You did the right thing. If I wasn't here to stop the Collectors, who else would?" Pale fingers wrapped around a blue hand.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Liara dabbed at her eyes and motioned for the two of them to sit as she settled behind her desk.

Garrus tried to absorb the situation. T'Soni was never someone he would envision to be involved in this new line of work. For someone a century old, she'd always had a childish innocence about her. The single fact that she had given Shepard's body to Cerberus was unfathomable. Yet, if it had been him faced with that choice, could he have done it? He concluded it was best not to focus on such an analysis. Things like that could lead to over thinking and wasted time.

Liara's voice trembled heatedly. "The Shadow Broker was after you too. When they found out I gave your body to Cerberus, they tracked us. I barely escaped with my life. _But they took Feron..._ I've spent the past two years searching for him, and I'm getting so close. When I find the Shadow Broker, I plan to hit him with a biotic field so strong that what's left of his body will fit into a coffee cup."Bold blue eyes tapered.

Shepard glanced to him warily. "Is there anything I can do?" she said to Liara.

"No. Right now I just need to follow the leads, sift through the lies, and shine light into the shadows." Liara's face became more serene as she folded her hands. "Is there anything I can help you with while you're here? I'm a very good information broker." She gave them a soft smile as she regained her poise.

"I'm looking for an assassin and an asari justicar. Any information you can offer would be of help to us."

"Your assassin is Thane Krios. He's been hired for a hit on Nassana Dantius and is actively pursuing her. For the justicar, I would seek out Detective Anaya. She has been keeping a watchful eye over her."

"Thanks, Liara. It was good seeing you." Shepard got to her feet. "If you ever change your mind about my offer, I'll help you in any way I can."

"I assure you as soon as I find out anything you'll be the first to know." As Shepard left the office, Liara said, "Have you been to the Citadel yet?"

Garrus braked. "That was you?"

"As I said, I'm a_ very _good information broker. I hope it was of help to you, Garrus. Since I can't join you myself, I know I can count on you to keep her safe."

"Danger does seem to have a way of seeking her out."

Liara gave him a send-off hug. "Stay safe, Garrus. She needs you."

"Thanks for the tip, T'Soni. You've come a long way since we met. Maybe once you're freed up, you'll get to come along with us. Just don't block any of my shots this time." Garrus exited down the stairs and out into the crowded Illium veranda.

"How about some lunch, Garrus?" Shepard rested her hands on her hips as she looked around at the various places to shop.

"Hmm, sounds good. Where to?"

"Eternity Bar? No drinking. I promise." She weaved through the crowd and jogged up the stairs at the far side of all the madness.

"No elevator?"

"I've been cooped up on a damn ship for the past two weeks. I could use a good stretch."

"I think everybody could use one. Grunt has been getting more and more irritable lately."

"Yeah, he should consider roaming the ship a little to get out of the cargo hold once in a while. Maybe send him up to visit Kelly… Although, I don't think he'd last long up there with her drooling over him."

"What?"

"You have no idea." Shepard comically shivered and wrinkled her nose. "She apparently hasn't met an alien she didn't like." With a quirky smile, she patted his shoulder. "Better watch yourself."

"I don't think she's my type." Garrus rubbed the back of his neck as they searched for a table. "Busy place."

"No kidding."

Discovering a few empty seats at the bar, they cemented and placed their orders. Shepard wasted no time in chatting with their asari bartender like they were old friends. She was capable of having that effect on anyone, he thought.

After receiving their meals and hearing this matriarchs life story, Shepard immediately picked up the conversation where they had left off. "So if Kelly isn't your type, what is? A nice young turian girl perhaps? If we stick around long enough, maybe we can find you one." She winked at him as she twirled pasta around her fork.

Garrus scoffed. "I'm not really looking for anything in particular, I suppose."

"Well. That makes this harder then."

"I'm fine with the way things are. My current line of work isn't really good for the whole dating and relationship phase."

"Too true."

Finished with their meal, he offered assistance as Shepard hopped down, which she refused, and the departed from the bar, backtracking down to the shops, discussing their next move.

* * *

Ellure took her time scrutinizing over the variety this kiosk had as Garrus hovered, his voice deep and hushed. "What did you find?"

"It's a jellyfish... Garrus, you have started a new hobby for me." She tilted away and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Glad I could be of help." He straightened and shook his head as she purchased two for her tank.

She felt relieved that he seemed to be back to his old self. Hopefully it lasted. "Who do you think we should take for backup tonight?"

"Who says we need backup?"

Ellure rolled her eyes at his boastful facade when he gave her a fiendish smirk. "Seriously though, Tali has that awesome glowy ball she named Chiktikka. Jack is always good. Grunt could use some time out-"

"She named it Chiktikka?"

"Yep. I thought it was pretty cute myself."

"Well, you won't hear me calling it _that_ anytime soon. We can handle this alone just fine."

Ellure eyed him over carefully. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Definitely."

He seemed rather sure about it. "All right. Let me get these two into their new home first, and we'll suit up."

* * *

Joker watched the big guy pace by the airlock checking his rifle and ammo holsters. He decided it was his opening. "Hey, Garrus. You think this whole assassin thing is a good idea? Not that I don't trust her judgment but... ya' know."

"Don't worry, Joker. He makes one false move and it'll only take one bullet."

"Man, what on earth made her think you guys should go alone on this one?"

"It was my idea, I wanted a clear shot if I needed one quick."

"Remind me not to piss you off."

Garrus leaned against the entryway and scratched one side of his face offhandedly chuckling. "Be careful, or I might have to go fetch my stick."

"Oh, shit. She told you that? I was just messin'. You know that... Right?"

"Easy, I was only joking." Garrus edged closer, displaying the menacing quality turians were known for. "Promise me you'll keep watch of this guy once he's onboard and tell me if there's anything suspicious."

"Without a doubt." Joker pointlessly realigned his hat as Shepard came up to the air lock. "Good luck." _To the drell, _he thought.

* * *

"There's an empty tower next to Nassana's. It's under construction but we can take the bridge across." Garrus said as Shepard unhooked her restraint. He was thankful she had agreed to this. He could use the chance to blow off steam.

He clutched the steering handle as he remembered the sight of that apartment and the man responsible for it. Justice was on the horizon.

Shepard climbed halfway over the back of the seat, grabbing rifles and heat sinks. "I just hope you're up to this, Garrus."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've been under a bit of stress lately."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"We can talk later. We're here now." Garrus steered the X3M shuttle to an empty lower level of the tower.

Stepping out into the cool night air, he walked around and popped up her door. A salarian scrambled toward them, favoring his side while being chased by a slew of mechs. He slammed the door back down. She was a magnetic for chaos. Literally.

Shepard lunged forward, pulled the injured man against her body, and slid over the hood to duck behind the skycar. Spirits, she was fast. Over the incoming fire, she yelled, "This was the best parking you could find?"

Garrus disregarded her jesting as his predatory instincts consumed him. "Get down."

"What the hell are you doing?"

With more force, he ordered, "Stay down."

"Are you kidding me?" Her expression was baffled.

"I can handle this part. You need to take care of him." He said, indicating the wheezing salarian she held back against her from their post on the ground. She scowled, but nodded.

Garrus charged out into the open with his assault rifle drawn and drew the enemy's gaze. Firing with precision, he downed the mechs one by one, preventing them from crossing through the front entrance. He flung himself up into the back of a truck to get to higher ground. With something solid to take his frustrations out on, he was finally able to cut loose.

Alarmed by the severity of Garrus' tone, Ellure dragged the salarian farther back into cover, routing behind crates away from the skirmish. She helped him to sit and brought out her Omni-tool. After scanning his injuries, she found the port in the arm of his suit and injected Medi-gel. He thanked her and pleaded for their help to save the construction workers in the building, but concentrating on his words was impossible.

A scant space between boxes provided a visual, and she struggled for breath upon seeing him. Garrus had climbed up onto stacked storage containers, flat on his chest and picking off mechs. None of them stood a chance. His eyes were fierce and focused. A heavy mech rattled the ground as it appeared in the doorway.

Firing and reloading, Garrus shot with calculated perfection. The narrow passage to their alcove had provided him with an excellent strategic position. A concussive pop, and the final target detonated with a satisfying display.

Seconds twisted to hours, but within the few minutes since they had landed, the fighting ceased. Shepard and the salarian walked out from behind the shuttle. After a brief conversation, Shepard's anger was raging at him full force as she stormed across the parking lot. It was hard to take her seriously. Her hair was blasting across her face, causing her to brush it away from her lips. "What the fucking hell? What if you had gotten injured? Then what kind of position would we be in? You can't just do that. Garrus... what were you thinking?"

He jumped down from his perch. "Doing what I came here for."

"And just what was that exactly? Getting yourself killed?"

"Maybe you need to be more worried about yourself than me."

Her eyes drilled straight into his. "Please, you're starting to scare me here. From now on let's be a little more careful. We need to get Thane Krios out alive."

Taking a deep breath, he popped in a fresh clip. "Shepard, I can do this. Whatever happens, stay back behind me. I've got it covered."

"You can't be serious... Fuck that. We're a team. You're not going in here and stealing all the damn fun." She cocked her rifle and paraded off.

He tilted his head, watching her slender frame climb over the stack of mechanical remnants. At least the view was nice.

* * *

Together, they crept along walls and hid in the shadows, clearing their way through the tower, and discovered construction workers that had been mysteriously locked away. Questioning the salarians and finding a few dead mercs, Shepard deduced their assassin was actually protecting the innocent workers from the order Nassana had issued on them all.

Garrus was impressed with the guy's skills. His shots were clean between the eyes without anyone seeing or hearing anything, even in cases where there were possible witnesses. And that was a troubling finding.

Shepard said, "I'm telling you, Garrus. I have a good feeling about this one."

He knew it was best not to say anything. She was so certain about this 'gut feeling' that there would be no convincing her otherwise. "We should be getting close to the bridge. Right through here." he said.

A few sharp turns and they arrived outside on an unfinished terrace that led to their goal. Ellure adjusted her boots as she sat on a nearby construction beam while Garrus crept around the corner to scout the bridge.

His voice rasped over her comm. "It's windy."

Unimpressed by his report, she shook the hair out of her eyes and implored him further. "That's all you got?"

"Two drones on the far side. Other than that it's nothing different from what we've already dealt with."

"Let's go then." She crouched down the left side of the passage, concealing behind stacks of building materials, while Garrus followed her lead and took right. Working together they found a rhythm. _Breathe in, shoot, breathe out, reload. _

Ellure shouted into her comm over the roar of the wind, "No sign of our new recruit?"

Garrus rolled out and dropped behind the next safeguard in the center of the bridge. "Not a thing."

She slid down next to him, trying to stay out of the gusts. The drones were in range. She cloaked and primed her missile launcher with Garrus giving cover fire beside her hip. Two missiles shot in succession at each drone and ducked. After detonation, they advanced forward.

Nearing the finish line, a forceful burst of wind fell upon her as she darted from cover to cover. Knocked off her feet, she skated toward the bridge's drop off and flipped around in preparation to grasp the edge.

Her armor was unbelievably uncooperative.

She outstretched her arm for him as her thighs dropped over. Garrus slid on his stomach and grabbed her forearm, digging his talons in during the process. One hard pull and he yanked her back away with him.

She lie on her back for a moment beside him, catching her breath. Garrus was already on the move. As she started getting back up onto her knees, he took his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. At least she had a solid backup. "Nice save."

"Sorry about the armor." Garrus pointed to the scratches imbedded into the blue camo of her wrist guard.

"That's ok. _Adds character_." She gave him a quick wink as she slithered out of the grasp he still held, and descended off the bridge.

Garrus surpassed her as they rounded the corner. Entering the hall entryway, an Eclipse Commando immediately shot out a biotic torrent, kicking him back. Ellure grasped his upper arm and pulled him behind the wall.

She scanned over the area. There was no cover, no room to snipe, and with the commando's biotic abilities the bridge was out of the question. Then she noticed him. "Garrus, what are you-"

"I can handle it. Don't be stubborn."

"Damn it, Garrus." Judging by the look in his eyes, she changed her mind. "Fine. We'll do this your way." She drew her pistol.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

She pressed her shoulders against the wall, her Carnifex trigger ready, observing as Garrus holstered his weapon and stalked around the corner. His plan to was to go hand-to-hand? His eyes fixated on the asari as she hid behind her barrier like a caged animal.

Three extended strides and all hell broke loose. The commando dodged and stumbled back as he sliced. She pushed forward a glowing hand. His forearm redirected her aim away from his body,, and he jousted her legs out from underneath. Crab walking till compressed into a corner, the commando reached for her shotgun.

Ellure couldn't bear to watch as Garrus was promptly hovering over the commando. She turned away as she realized his next course of action. The asari's scream was cut off. She remained motionless. It wasn't the atrocity that had bothered her. It was the reality that it was coming from him.

Garrus finally seemed to snap out of it when he looked her. She must have appeared ridiculous stuck to the wall and one eye shut. He was panting as he walked up to her. "Shepard, I'm… sorry." He lowered his gaze to the pistol still clutched in her hand.

The tone in his voice astonished her. Like someone had flipped a switch and her Garrus was back. "I don't need a damn apology, but I think we may need to have a talk later."

"Let's get your assassin and I'll explain everything when we get back to the ship. I hope for his sake your 'gut feeling' is right."

* * *

"Shepard? You're dead..." Nassana Dantius stood surrounded by three Eclipse bodyguards. "Who hired you to kill me?"

Hearing a quiet rattle above her in the vents, Ellure stepped closer. "I'm not here to kill you, Nassana."

Waving her guards away to investigate the noise, she said, "I'll pay you all the credits you want to just walk away."

"All the credits in the world can't save you now."

A shadow dropped from the ceiling and snapped the neck of a guard. Thane Krios spun around, punching the throat of another. Without visibly seeing him pull a weapon, he'd shot the last of Nassana's protection.

Panic stricken, Nassana turned to see the commotion behind her. A green hand coiled around the back of her neck. He pulled her against his fit body and a bullet fired into her torso at point blank range.

The drell laid Nassana's body back over the table and folded her hands over her chest.

Garrus was rigid with his sights set. "Impressive. You certainly know how to make an entrance."

She waved two fingers behind her back, signifying for him to lower his weapon. "I was hoping to talk to you."

The drell calmly ignored them and clasped his palms together as he bowed his head over the body. When finished, he answered in a deep and throaty voice, "I apologize, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"She certainly was wicked."

"Not for her. For me." He walked soundlessly around the table, dragging his fingers over the polished wood and stopping to stand in front of her. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well. Here I am."

Ellure studied this man. Everything about Thane Krios whispered danger, yet the spiritual aura exuding from him was distinctive. And intriguing. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I didn't, until you both walked in the front door and started shooting. You were a valuable distraction."

_Was that some sort of assassin-coded insult_? "I'll be blunt. I need your help for a mission. The Collectors are abducting entire human colonies. We're going after them."

"That would require you to jump through the Omega Four Relay." Dark, foreign eyes darted over her as though making their own assessment. "This was to be my last job. I'm dying. Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does. I will work for you, Shepard. No charge." Thane Krios straightened and extended his hand as a sign of trust and agreement.

Garrus lowered his weapon. This assassin was nothing like what he had expected.


	7. Misguided Illusions

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 07: Misguided Illusions**

Garrus thunked his back against the wall as he plopped onto his fold-down bed. The sheets were an unnecessary accommodation, so he never bothered with them. Except for the past hour. They were an idle distraction.

He stared at the random patterns of crinkles, dragging his talon through them, creating designs. Shepard was obviously furious with his toe stepping on Illium. The last thing he wanted was for her to think less of him. Knowing he had disappointed her was agonizing. He could do better than that.

_"Looks like our green friend will be staying in life support. Apparently, he needs an arid climate. Makes things easier. We could just get ourselves a couple of water guns."_

He found Joker's humor to be a welcome change of pace. "Turians aren't fond of water either, but if it doesn't require me to swim, I'm in."

_"Don't tell me you've never used a water gun."_

"Uhm... No."

_"Oh, Man, we have got to do that sometime then! You'll love it. Well. Maybe not. But if we can convince a few of the girls to join in? Then it gets fun."_

"I'm not sure how firing 'water' guns could be fun, but I'm always willing to try something new."

_"Heads up. Shepard's on her way to see you. I don't know what you did down there, but she doesn't look happy."_

"Thanks for the warning."

_"I got your back, big guy. Unless you need me to start throwing punches in a bar fight. You're on your own there."_

"I knew I could always count on you, Joker."

_"I'm always here. In the most literal sense. I never leave this chair unless it's for credits, food, or if certain people force me to."_

"I'll keep that in mind."

_"Good luck!"_

* * *

Ellure held in the doorway. Garrus was staring off despondently like he was waiting for a judicious lecture. Craziness. But she still required answers. "Garrus..."

At the sound of her voice, he moved to the edge of the bed and leaned onto his elbows. After hauling the storage container in front of him, she sat with her knees nestled between his. "What's going on with you?"

Garrus shrank as he observed her eyes. Shepard didn't appear to be fearful or angry. She looked honestly lost. "I got a tip about Sidonis. He's on the Citadel and someone by the name of Fade can tell me where he is."

"Okay... What happened down there? You've never... Well. Gone feral on me before."

He watched her knees periodically shift. "It's been so much anger in me, knowing Sidonis is just living his life on the Citadel. After what he's done? It's too much. The tension just keeps building. I needed to act. I don't know how else to explain it.

"We'd already left the Citadel by the time I had gotten the message. I didn't want to interfere with your current missions. I fought to control it, but being on a human vessel, I didn't take everything into account it would seem."

"What would you have done differently on a turian vessel?"

Gently sliding past her, he began pacing. "Turian ships have rooms just for training, exercise, or full-contact sparring to allow us to work off stress."

"Wait. So turian ships allow crewman to fight each other? Could probably use that around here..."

"It's a good way to settle grudges amicably. And of course, there are supervisors to make sure no one is going to risk an injury... I remember right before one mission, this recon scout and I were at each other's throats. She decided we should settle it in the ring. We were both the top hand-to-hand specialists on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility.

"It was brutal, after nine rounds the judge called a draw. We ended up holding a tie-breaker in her quarters... I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress, I guess."

Ellure shook her head. "Garrus, next time come to me _before_ you get to this point. I could have taken you with me on missions, or hell, we could spar down in the shuttle bay if that would help. Anything you need just tell me."

He was surprised by how well she was taking this. "I need to find Sidonis. And when I do, I'm going to put a bullet in his head for all the things he's done."

"All right then. We'll finish picking up the justicar and make our way back."

Garrus returned to sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry for what happened down there. I… I didn't mean to scare you with all that. I just... I couldn't contain it."

She scooted her makeshift chair back in front of him. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she gently forced him to look at her. "Garrus, you're not going to scare me that easily. You haven't been the same since Omega, but I know you've been through a lot. Just don't let it consume you. My _only_ fear with this, is that you're losing yourself."

The imprint of her touch sent a heat flowing through him. Garrus cleared his throat. "I didn't realize that. I thought for sure you were terrified of me, or so angry you were going to toss me out the airlock."

She patted his knee and stood. "Don't worry, Garrus. At the worst, you're number five on my list."

"Hmm. I guess I'm not trying hard enough to be number one... So who's ahead of me?"

Shepard walked backwards out the main battery. Putting one finger to her lips, she whispered, "Shh… I'm afraid that is classified information."

* * *

Standing outside the Illium Spaceport Police Station, Thane kept a watchful eye on the nearby volus. "He knows more than it would seem."

"What tipped you off first, the barefaced guards or his naturally shifty demeanor?"

It wasn't hard to sense Garrus' hostility toward him. From the way the turian and Shepard revolved around each other, he must have found him to be a threat for the human's affections. Which wouldn't be an issue. He had come across many humans in his travels, but he admired this one's determined spirit.

Striding up behind them, Shepard said, "Okay, boys. Looks like our justicar is investigating the crime scene. She has some sort of unfinished business here, and we need to find a way to get her to come with us. If we don't, Detective Anaya is going to place her under arrest and… well… we don't want that."

Passing through the crime scene's caution beam, they searched for any local leads and entered a secluded warehouse. Their first sight was of the justicar forcefully throwing an Eclipse Lieutenant off the second floor. After biotically flying down, she hovered over the woman, interrogating. The Lieutenant remained defiant and was again thrown and given another chance to answer the query.

She refused.

With a hint of sorrow, the justicar turned her heel on the uncooperative asari's throat ending the conversation abruptly. Approaching them, she said, "My name is Samara, a servant of the justicar code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see three well-armed people before me. Are we friend or foe?"

Positioned to Shepard's right flank, the turian kept his hand primed for combat with a finger tapping against the side of an M-15 Vindicator.

Shepard pressed one hand to the small of her back and signaled something to Garrus using two fingers. "I'm looking to recruit you for a mission. We're going up against suicidal odds. I need the best and that's you."

Garrus did not seem to respond.

"I sense truth in what you say, and it humbles me, but I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive." Samara shared the details of following a woman under the protection of the Eclipse to Illium. She needed the name of a ship that had escaped with her target.

Detective Anaya meekly approached and informed the justicar that she had no choice but to place her into custody. Shepard rubbed her forehead.

Thane remained silent as the women discussed their plans, and Garrus relaxed his trigger finger.

"There may be a way." said Samara. "While I am in custody, you find me the name of the ship. Do that and I will not be forced to kill innocents for my investigation. The code will be satisfied, and I will join you."

"I'll get you the name of that ship," The commander nodded decisively as if there would be doubt in this task's accomplishment. Perhaps this mission against the Collectors would indeed serve to rectify him.

* * *

Ellure had led the charge through the Eclipse sister's hideout where they basically cornered themselves in all retrospect. Thane's biotics had proven useful against the asari, and she was thoroughly impressed with his shooting talents. He moved so swift to strike in hand-to-hand that all she could do was sit back and watch. At this point, her only concern was his ability to cohere into a team. "Good work. Let's get this datapad back to the station."

Marching her squad through the Illium Police Department, she returned to find Detective Anaya at her desk with Samara, unrestrained, behind her. The detective's calm exterior was overshadowed by the angst in her voice. "Have you found anything?"

"I found the name of the ship. Also, the murderer you were looking for has been dealt with, and you may want to take a look over this." She tossed the datapad onto the desk. "It's information regarding Pitne For's smuggling shipments."

"Shepard, you impress me." Samara gracefully rose. "You fulfilled your part of the bargain and I will fulfill mine. I will not have to kill innocents and I am now able to join your mission." Samara knelt down and said, "By the code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code." Her biotics flared up over her body and faded as she stood. "If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath."

"I can see this is a very important act, Samara. Thank you."

Garrus scrutinized the justicar and then studied over Krios. Maybe he had been worried about the wrong recruit.

As they filtered out to the taxi transport, Samara's expression softened. "The life of a justicar can get lonely. I must admit I am looking forward to serving in the company of admirable heroes."

"We're glad to have you with us." Shepard smiled and wrapped an arm around the top of Samara's shoulders. "Though, I should warn you that things don't need to be quite so formal aboard my vessel. There's an opening on the observation deck if you'd like to stay there."

"That would be nice. I would enjoy a view out onto the great empty void. It will be a good place for quiet meditations."

* * *

Having returned to the ship, Shepard escorted the asari for a tour of the SR-2 and vanished into the salarian's lab. Thane strolled into the elevator with Garrus. It was a long and uncomfortable quiet.

Exiting for his quarters, he delayed in the doorway. "I was hoping I might get the chance to speak with you."

"I've got time."

Thane bowed his head. They entered life support and sat across from each other at the small desk. The air would need to be cleared. "I sense a lack of comfort with my presence."

"I'm not fond of an assassin roaming around freely."

"I assure you that my arm is Shepard's. My body is merely a weapon at her disposal."

Resting an ankle on his knee, Garrus said, "I'm sorry if I can't allow myself to fully trust you. Seeing how Cerberus recommended you _and_ given your history, I thought maybe you might be here for _other _purposes."

Thane was surprised by his rationality. It had never occurred to him that there would a suspicion toward his intent for service. "I can see your reasoning. However, I assure you that I intend no harm to anyone aboard this vessel. I do not have any more contracts. Nassana Dantius was my final assassination."

"Glad to hear it. That's one less person I have to keep my eye on around here."

"Who else do you suspect of bringing harm to your companion?" Thane folded hands to rest on the desk

"Well, the new justicar may be a concern... Hold on. My companion?"

"Yes. You and Shepard are - close? The aura you two carry as you revolve around one another, in and out of combat, feels as though you are more intimately connected." He watched Garrus' face meticulously for signs of this fact.

"We're only close friends. No, uh… nothing more than that."

"I see. I apologize for my error." Thane extended his hand as they both stood.

"Well consider us even then." Garrus shook his hand firmly and said, "Let's hope now that Shepard doesn't do anything _dishonorable_."

After giving a slight bow, Thane said, "I am impressed by your accuracy with the sniper rifle. Your shots are a bit slow, but perhaps it is your gun that needs upgrading."

"Next time we get shore leave, you're more than welcome to join me in browsing the weapons department."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Ellure perched on the kitchen island, swinging her legs and sipping her coffee as Kelly came up behind her, rummaging through cupboards for a late night snack.

Shutting the cabinet, Kelly said, "How's the coffee?"

"Gardner made it."

"Ahh, gotcha. So, our newest crewmembers are fascinating." Kelly climbed onto the bar next to her and unwrapped an energy bar. "Samara is a bit cold, but underneath all that I sense she's lived a full life. It seems to have shaped and molded her into a powerful woman. She stands by her code strictly, but I think she truly will enjoy the company of everyone aboard. I can't imagine how cut off she must feel living as a justicar."

"I'm glad she's with us. After what I saw today, I don't plan to get on her bad side."

Garrus strode into the mess-hall and spotted the two humans sitting on the counter. "Is that sanitary? Some people may have to eat off that."

Shepard said, "I'm showered and dressed. Plus, it's my ship, and I say we are allowed to sit here."

"Is that so?" His eyes grazed over her figure in black shorts and a blue tank top. The skin of her shoulders and legs left exposed, he was once again reminded of his first night on the Normandy. He enjoyed seeing her at such ease. "I wouldn't call that dressed."

"Well no one said you had to look." Shepard winked.

"You know who I don't mind looking at? That new guy you just recruited. I don't know if I find him scary or sexy... Maybe it's both." Chambers slanted to push Shepard with her shoulder.

"Well as Donnelly would say, _it's a very nice suit_."

Listening to their ebullient laughter, Garrus shook his head and added, "Yes, the green scaly alien with the terminal illness who has made his career on killing people, that's sexy."

Chambers leapt off of the counter and poked a red painted fingernail into his chest. "Why Officer Vakarian, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Shepard said, "Garrus, you're missing the obvious. Humans do enjoy the occasional interspecies relationships, and the probability of death just makes the time more fulfilling and appreciated. As far as the fact that he's an assassin, intrigue maybe? Or perhaps a fetish for leather... like certain pilots who listen in to conversations."

_"How did you know?"_

"I can sense these things, Joker."

_"You're worse than my mom, and she had eyes in the back of her head."_

Waving his hand dismissively, Garrus interjected, "I'll leave you two with your alien fetish fantasies. I'm going to bed."

Presented with such an opening, Ellure couldn't help but steal the chance of taunting him. "_Finally, _I was looking forward to talking about you…" She sipped her coffee, gauging his reaction over the edge of her mug.

Garrus halted. Sauntering back, he leaned against the wall by the fridge and gestured toward her. "Please continue. Don't let me stop you."

Tossing her head back with a laugh, she said, "You can be such a cocky son of a bitch, you know that?"

"I'm still waiting."

Her cheeks warmed under his gaze. She turned away, speaking only to Kelly. "Garrus _could_ be considered sexy. He's witty and has that whole tall, dark, and deadly theme - yada, yada. The blue face paint with the scars brushed over one side of his face just adds charm, and let's not forget the factor of his voice. It's just too damn bad he's such an _ass_."

Kelly covered her mouth as she choked on a bite of food while laughing. "I'm getting out of here. This is getting dangerous."

_"Goodnight, Kelly!"_

Startled by her forgotten eavesdropper, she said, "Joker! Why don't you focus on piloting the Normandy?"

_"Ugh, fine. If she says anything about me you can fill me in later, big guy."_

"Will do." Garrus pushed off the wall and pointed his finger at Shepard as she hopped off the counter and washed her cup. "I'm going to bed this time. You try to control your seducing of aliens aboard this ship. I can't promise that I can protect you from unwanted advances."

"First off," she said, flashing those eyes at him over her shoulder, "I don't need your protection. Secondly, who said anything about it being unwanted?"

Catching that quirky smile, he returned a questioning look. "Right..."


	8. Everyday Life

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Everyday Life**

_"Garrus! Get your chicken-shit ass down to the shuttle bay. Boss lady's orders!"_

Jolted by the blasting of the speakers, Garrus dropped his spanner wrench beside the Thanix cannon. "Thank you, Jack. I just love the sound of your sweet voice."

_"Fuck you, Vakarian."_

Garrus put away his tools, wondering if he should change into his armor. Shepard hadn't mentioned any missions since they set course for the Citadel. And it was Jack that had paged him…

Guessing it related to guns or mechanical issues, he headed out in his casual pants and greased up t-shirt as he made his way through the quiet into the shuttle bay, he was greeted by their eccentric biotic. "Bout time you showed up." she said.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You'll see."

Garrus followed her tiny frame to the middle left of the shuttle bay and discovered an assortment of storage crates rearranged into layers with a number of crew members seated up the rows. At the bottom was a small clearing with Shepard standing there in the center.

Smiling, she strode up with her hair partly pulled back and her eyes full of enthusiasm. Wrapping her delicate fingers around his arm, she led him forward. "I thought about what you said and decided that you may not be the only one who could use some sparring time." She waved to the ring and continued, "Jack has volunteered as our referee."

He was amazed by the idea of Jack being the peacekeeper. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. Jack can toss a krogan if need be."

"Okay then, but why not ask Samara?"

"I have my reasons. Samara would rather spend her time meditating, and just look at Jack's face... That's all the decision I need." Shepard smiled as the girl placed a crate opposite of the makeshift seats and centered it perfectly with the arena before parking with fervent, resolute focus. At that moment, he realized he'd never seen Jack look thrilled with anything before, other than killing.

Shepard said, "So would you like to go up first?"

"Definitely. Who am I up against?"

"Grunt and Thane volunteered. Jacob said he'd give it a shot depending on how rough you boys are." Letting go of his arm, she turned to face him. "Maybe some time-when there isn't an audience-I'll challenge you myself."

"Do you even know how to fight hand-to-hand?"

"I know enough. I did learn a few things on my way through life."

"Well, maybe we should consider me giving you lessons first. Unless you're okay with getting beat by a lowly gunnery officer."

"Yeah, yeah. Go pick your first challenger, tough guy."

* * *

Ellure scaled to the top row and squeezed in between Kasumi and Tali. Gazing down, she saw Garrus and Grunt move into the circle. Butterflies filled her stomach as she worried about his choice for the first spar. Grunt was still young and temperamental. Sure, she trusted him to fight with her on the battlefield, but in a setting where there were plenty of other things around for him to beat on. Hopefully Jack was prepared if things got too rough.

Garrus left his visor on, _as always_, and removed his shirt and boots before entering the arena. Her mind snuck away as she examined the uniquely curved plates that outlined the musculature of his chest and arms.

The sound of armor hitting the floor clanged through the shuttle bay to interrupt her observations. Grunt appeared to be arguing with Jack over the removal of his breastplate. Her reasoning was more than enough, but a blue glowing hand, pointing at his nose, was a good show of enforcement.

Kasumi peered over to see Shepard's cheeks blushing. Finally! Something to do on this ship. With a sly smile, she said, "Enjoying the view, Shep?"

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate. I need to take notes."

"Hah! I bet you do."

Ellure wrinkled her nose and gave Kasumi a scowl. "Is that all you think about? What did you used to do besides thievery? Moonlighting matchmaker?"

"I just call it like I see it."

Tali covered her mask. "I can't watch. This is making me too nervous."

Garrus and Grunt stretched and nodded to each other while Jack shouted out her sparring rules. "No biotics. No weapons. First fucker knocked down on his ass is out." Jack leveled her arm, dividing them. Quickly throwing it down, she signaled for start and backed up onto her box.

The two began circling, fists bobbing. Garrus' moves were swift and precise combating Grunt's bounding actions. One large stride was enough to rotate with the krogan's shuffling.

After a minute of dodging, Garrus seemed to slow the pace between them. Ellure wondered just exactly who was leading this? Grunt was blatantly on the offense, and yet Garrus was still as unruffled as ever.

Hearing Tali's statically charged gasp, she dug her short nails into her knees as Grunt forced Garrus to stumble with a headbutt. She scooted to the brink of her seat, glimpsing to Jack as Grunt charged.

Unfazed, Garrus circled and pitched his shoulder into Grunt's back, knocking the orange tank off balance to the floor. Jack grabbed Garrus' arm and raised it. "Vakarian!"

Nodding to acknowledge the off tempo applause, Garrus reached out a hand to haul Grunt to his feet. In return, Grunt happily held out his balled up thick fingers for a fist bump. Ellure snorted with amusement that he had even remembered the gesture she'd taught him during their battle on Haestrom. Patting Tali's knee, she said, "Relax, Tali. No one is out to cause any injuries here."

"I know, but it's still hard to watch. What if Grunt had become unstable?"

"He's fine. You really think I would have allowed him to participate if I thought he was going to be dangerous?"

"Then why is Jack down there?"

"Backup. _Always_ have a backup."

She observed as Garrus slipped on his shirt and joined the bottom row while Grunt settled behind him.

Giving her attention to the movement ahead, she saw Thane had already materialized in the center of the arena as Jacob strutted out. They shared a handshake and parted. "Are they actually going to compete? I mean, Thane's... well... Thane." Ellure said, watching as the drell removed his coat and vest, stretching his slim yet lethal looking arms overhead.

"I think that's a yes." said Tali.

Jacob proceeded to whip off his shirt, pump his fist to the crowd, and top it off with a pound to his chest. She shielded her eyes. "This is going to be ugly." Catching Kasumi's renewed interest, Ellure took the chance to return the little thief's earlier mischief. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit when I'm drooling."

Kelly leaned forward, peeking around Tali. "This is the greatest idea you've ever had, Shepard."

Tali said, "You have a thing for Jacob too?"

"Not that Jacob isn't good-looking, but I do think that is a _lovely_ shade of green." The redhead returned her gaze to the floor as Thane began throwing practice punches.

"Keelah..."

Jack excitedly announced for the start, and the two squared off with arms set to block. As she'd expected, Jacob jumped hastily into motion, and Thane grasped his forearm, sinuously flipping to the side, and hooked his foot around Jacob's ankle, constraining him to the ground.

After picking himself up, Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Best two out of three."

Jack signaled for round two.

Looking more prepared, Jacob stuck to a blocking stance while Thane leashed out a flurry of agile strikes. Successful in his pivoting, Jacob retaliated, and Thane crouched low to the ground ducking his jabs. It was obvious to her eyes, he was taking it easy on the human.

Jacob let fly a hit, catching Thane's left shoulder. Furrowing his brow and smirking, Thane rolled out his shoulder and tipped his head to the side. He spun and hooked the human's arm back. Once again, Jacob dropped to one knee.

Tossing up his arms in defeat, Jacob shouted to her, "When you decide we're allowed to fight with biotics, let me know. This is way too much for my skills."

Miranda said, "What skills?"

"Well now, look who decided to show face." Jacob said, "Thought you were too good for us all."

"I've never said that."

"Didn't have to."

With a sigh of disgust, Miranda took a seat next to Joker, and Ellure climbed to the bottom row to sit beside her. "Glad you decided to join us."

"You're probably the only one." Miranda looked over to Joker as if waiting for a snarky comment.

"I'm not saying anything. I know a trap when I hear one." he said.

Ellure giggled. "How come you're not out there, Joker? You might even be able to take Jacob."

"Everyone's a comedian around here." Joker's green eyes cunningly flickered from under the brim his hat. "Let's see some of the girls get out there and join the show. It's only fair."

"All right."

Joker gaped at her. "Did I ever tell you that I love you, Ell?"

"I know." She flipped his hat down over his eyes as she stood.

Readjusting, he said, "Would you _please_ stop doing that!"

"Sure. As soon as you stop spying on people…"

* * *

"What is she doing?" Kasumi tucked her palms under her thighs.

"It would appear they are going to give Joker his dream come true." Tali covered her mouthpiece as she laughed.

"There could be credits to be made on this venture."

"Shepard _is_ notorious for her hand-to-hand..."

"Why?"

"Because she's terrible at it." Tali said.

Kasumi smiled. "I'm in."

Ellure bowed and stretched her body. She did away with her overshirt, stripping to her tank top, and attempted to gather more of her hair up into the ponytail. After checking her opponent, she kept the rest of her attire. Miranda wasn't giving up her boots and gloves any time soon.

Observing from the sidelines, Garrus couldn't help but recall the severity of his previous loss. Her face had healed, but the scars running down the back of her left shoulder were far too deep to fade away easily.

He listened as everyone in the stands started placing bets. Surprised by Tali's choice, he was putting his credits, what little he had, on Shepard. Only Grunt and Jacob were in agreement with him. She was going against the Cerberus XO and there was a test in that. Shepard would be stepping up her game for this one.

Jack transparently picked a side. "Kick her ass_, _Shepard!"

The two women sported defensive postures and full eye contact.

Jack waved her arm down.

Garrus rested forward onto his elbows as Lawson and Shepard began lobbing hits fiercely. Shifting her hips, Shepard tossed a high kick to Lawson's side and bounced back onto the balls of her feet.

After a brief falter, Lawson returned, pushing Ell to block with forearms to cover her chest. A typical female maneuver, he acknowledged.

Garrus held his breath as she narrowly avoided a thrust toward the right side of her jaw line. With a white-knuckled fist, Shepard ducked low and defended with her elbow.

Lawson set back to rectify her body's alignment while Shepard pressed onto her fingertips, and kicked her leg around. Lawson perceptively jumped over it.

Joker said, "Remind me to never piss them off."

Watching the ample leg motions that none of the men had bothered with, he said, "Are all humans that limber?"

"Our women are definitely the more bendy ones. Water guns, Garrus. Just sayin'."

Jack paced the sidelines, clapping and cheering Shepard on as Lawson caught her with a violent kick to the side. Shepard clutched Lawson's leg against her torso, and with a sharp twist the XO lost her stability.

Exasperated sighs from the Lawson supporters filled the room as Grunt reached down to give him another one of Shepard's "fist bump" celebrations.

Jacob bellowed, "Pay up, bitches!"

* * *

After dinner, everyone returned to their normal routine, and Garrus restlessly lie on his bed. He found himself pleasantly surprised by the day's events. In a few short hours, Shepard had created a way to solve his problem and jointly mold the crew into a tighter unit.

Concluding that sleep wasn't arriving, he went out to the mess-hall to grab a beer.

Drink in hand, he leaned back against the sink and took a sip of the cool liquid. A light was still on in the medical bay, and Shepard was balanced on a bed talking to Chakwas and Solus.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Garrus went to scope it out. "You're all up late." he said.

Chakwas responded with a kindly smile, "Yes, I suppose so. Injuries can happen any time around here."

"Injuries?"

The doctor moved to the side, and he watched Solus wrapping a bandage around Shepard's midsection while she held a white sheet gathered around the top half of her torso.

"What the hell happened? She was fine a few minutes ago."

"Minor rib fracture. Nothing serious. Should heal with rest. No serious physical activity. Two days." Solus narrowed his eyes at her.

Shepard said, "_Apparently_, Miranda got in a better hit than I thought."

Garrus left his beverage to set on the desk as he stepped around the table, allowing Chakwas room to assist. "Only a couple days?"

Chakwas said, "Her cybernetics have increased her healing capabilities. She's not indestructible, but her downtime after uncomplicated injuries is quite short compared to most."

"There." Mordin said, "Will run scans in two days. Until then, remain still."

Shepard gave Chakwas a dejected look. "You're not going to make me stay in here are you?"

With a sigh, Chakwas said to him, "Not unless you think you can get her up to bed without any further damage."

"I'm sure I can handle that." Scooping an arm under her knees, he carefully lifted her up, trying not to pressure her side.

"Well. This is definitely a self-esteem killer." Shepard draped one slender arm around his neck. "I can carry that if you want." she said, pointing with her free hand.

Chakwas gave her his bottle and patted his arm as she turned the lights off in the medical bay. "Thank you, Garrus."

* * *

Ellure ordered him to face the fish tank. Slithering into the shirt he'd passed her, she said, "So why are you still up? Grunt wasn't enough of a challenge for you?"

"I'm sure he was taking it easy on me."

"All clear." She patted the cushiony open side of the bed.

"You sure you're okay with that?"

"Neither one of us has cooties, Garrus, sit down."

"I've never heard of cooties, but I'll take your word for it." He set his drink on the nightstand, propped up the pillows, plunked beside her, bouncing the mattress, and crossed his ankles.

Ignoring the overly theatrical entrance, she said, "What's your opinion of the team we've got now?"

"Honestly? Most everyone seems to be in good shape. I think a few are still a bit distracted with various personal issues, myself included, but after talking with Krios I'd say my only concern is Samara and Lawson."

Ellure was surprised by his choices. "Why's that?"

"Lawson is a Cerberus junkie. If she's forced to choose between you and the Illusive Man, can we really trust her not to turn on us? Samara won't be an issue unless you manage to go against her '_code_'. May want to leave her here on any _questionable _tasks we have to do."

"You have a point. I think Miranda is coming around though. She'd just never admit it." She yawned and burrowed under the covers.

"I'll let you sleep. You're going to need it if you plan on healing up before we hit the Citadel."

Hearing the bed rustle, she seized his arm as he was standing to leave. "Stay. You're keeping my blankets nice and warm. If you want to read or something, it won't bother me if the light is on."

"Alright... If it helps you sleep, I will." He sank back and grabbed the datapad from her nightstand.

Unfortunately for him, it only contained an assortment of informational reports regarding Mordin's experiments, and Ellure snickered as he scoured over it. Closing her eyes, she said, "If you read that, you'll be asleep in five minutes or less. _Guaranteed_."

* * *

Techno-babble music began to fill the room. Stretching his legs, Garrus felt her body along the side of his, and he rubbed at his face, remembering where he was.

Shepard was still on her back, sound asleep, with her nose nestled up against his side. The back of her hand rested up on his waist as he felt the warmth of her exhaling. He brushed the hair back from her face, noticing the increase in length compared to when she'd retrieved him from Omega.

Feeling his mandibles shift with a smirk at her peacefully disheveled appearance, he listened as the music grew louder. He hated to wake her, but the alarm was on the other side of her just out of reach.

"Damn it, EDI!"

He started with the outburst, and a blue light appeared in the corner of the room by the door. _"Good morning, Commander. You are fifteen minutes past your original alarm setting."_

"Thank you, but I never even turned it on..."

_"You're welcome._" EDI chimed, "_Logging you out."_

Shepard's face looked heated as she opened her eyes. "Sorry." she said, taking her hand back and creeping upright. "I know this is out of the blue, but could you make the rounds for me?"

"You want me to check the crew? Why not have the XO do it?"

"Because nobody likes her. All you have to do is go to each station, make an appearance, listen to whatever random crap they toss out at you for the day, and then you're released from duty." She reached over and grabbed a hairbrush and clips from beside her clock.

"What are you going to be doing then?"

She crinkled her nose and clipped back her hair. "Sulking."

* * *

No one seemed surprised to see him filling in. Solus stole a good portion of his time, sharing details about the apparent outbreak of a sexually transmitted disease called scale itch, usually common among varren. Garrus agreed that the implications were "most unpleasant", and escaped the lab before hearing details.

By the time he left the starboard cargo hold, he had developed a healthy respect for the process Shepard went through every day. He was also thankful that Zaeed kept to himself and his antique guns. He wasn't bothered by humoring the man with pretending to listen, but even a turian has his limits.

After checking on the main battery, he picked up a tray of food from Gardner for Shepard and took it up to her cabin. Hearing voices from the hall, he entered to find Jack sitting on the end of the bed with her legs folded underneath and Tali slouched in the desk chair with her feet propped next to the biotic.

Shepard set the tray on nightstand and took a bite of crisped bread. "Thanks. Starting a game up, want us to deal you in?"

"I'm a little short on credits at the moment."

"We're only playing for the fun of it, don't worry about it."

"Okay then. Deal me in." Garrus bounced down on the bed and leaned back against the wall. Shepard didn't seem to be fazed as she took another bite of her breakfast.

Jack shot him an evil glare as she floated with the tremors and shuffled cards. "I see _someone_ stayed overnight."

"Who?" Tali's eyes narrowed with question.

"Check the nightstand. Either Shepard has magically acquired a taste for turian beer, or..." Jack let the implicating words linger in the air.

Tali shared a glance with Jack and her eyes curved. "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

Shepard gushed a sigh.

Doling out cards, Jack said, "Ya' know, this is the closest thing I've ever had to a sleepover."

Tali sifted through her hand. "What is a _sleepover_?"

Shepard replied, "It's something humans usually do during their childhood days. For example, a girl will invite friends over to stay at her house for the night to watch movies, play games, talk about boys. That sort of thing."

Tali and Jack both shifted their gazes to him. "Don't look at me." He answered, "I've been informed that I am cooties-free."

Jack said to Shepard, "Well shit, how do we know that's for certain?"

"He's a turian. Doesn't count."

Tali set her cards face down on her lap and touched the top of her mask in mock confusion. "What exactly is _cooties_?"

Jack said, "It's some childish stupid shit. Whenever girls or boys want to get rid of the other sex, they accuse them of having cooties. It's basically a nice children's version of, get the fuck out."

Garrus' mandibles flared with a smile as he reordered his cards. "Well I'm happy to know now that I don't have them."


	9. Betrayal and Revenge

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 09: Betrayal and Revenge**

Everyone was on shore leave for the rest of the week. She wasn't fully healed yet, according to Mordin, but there was no way Garrus was going to chase down Sidonis without her. After the way he behaved on Illium, she was bringing extra backup.

Thane took her arm over his shoulders and helped her out of the shuttle. Once again, squashing her personal pride. "You'd think I was dying the way you two keep babying me." Giving Thane an exasperated sigh as he shut the door for her, Ellure said to Garrus, "This is ridiculous, I don't see why we can't just go after him now."

"Not till you're ready. Solus said at least one extra day to be safe." Past security, Garrus split off to visit with Captain Bailey while she and Thane strolled through the Zakera Ward, inspecting the various shops.

With Shepard braking at Citadel Souvenirs, Thane supported his shoulder on the doorjamb and waited. This was not in his department of interests.

The krogan from the cargo hold was strolling through the Ward absorbing his surroundings. After spotting him, Grunt approached. "Hey… What are you doing here?"

"A bit of minor investigation work."

Grunt glanced past his shoulder. "What's that? Part of your investigation?"

"Nope. Garrus is doing the boring stuff. _This_ is my space hamster." Shepard stopped beside him and lifted up a box up to show tiny holes along the side.

Grunt appeared puzzled till she revealed the contents to him. "Looks good. Not very filling though. Best to wait and fatten him up a little."

Shepard closed the lid and clutched it to her chest in recoil. "What? If you lay one finger -_ one finger _-on him, you will regret it."

Thane snickered at the astounded look Grunt displayed. "I believe she is going to keep it as a pet."

Grunt frowned. "Humans can be so strange. Such a waste of food."

Shepard's eyes narrowed as she poked Grunt's chest, standing nose to nose. "If you come anywhere near him, the barrel of my rifle is the last thing you will ever see."

"Heh, heh, heh. You're alright, Shepard. Weird, but entertaining." Grunt ruffled the top of her head and lumbered off toward Rodam Expeditions.

Shepard fixed her hair with her fingers. "Keep your eye on him, Krios. Anyone who wants to eat a hamster can't be trusted. It's a well-known fact."

Lightheartedly, he clasped his hands behind his back and straightened. "If it's any consolation, I will guard your _space hamster _whenever you are gone. Consider it my gift to you, Siha."

"Siha? I think my translator just glitched."

Feeling the influence of her breezy nature, he smirked. "Perhaps one day I will tell you what it means."

Shepard rolled her eyes as they left the store. "Such a tease."

* * *

Garrus met up with Krios and Shepard in the Dark Star Lounge. After grabbing himself a drink, he pulled up a chair and joined them. "Looks like our 'Fade' was last seen at the warehouse shipping facility. I plan on checking there to pick up a trail. Not till tomorrow at least."

"Why not right now?" Shepard laid down her fork and wiped at her mouth with a napkin as she finished eating.

"You know exactly why not." Garrus nudged her foot with his.

Krios' brow lowered over his eyes in contemplation. "Garrus and I can check into leads."

"Absolutely not." Shepard sharpened her gaze at them. "You two are not to do any checking, searching, scouting, or investigating till tonight."

"Why tonight?" Garrus said.

"Because that's how long it's going to take me to convince Mordin and Chakwas to let me."

Shaking his head, he said to Krios, "She's delusional now. It was only a matter of time."

"I'm serious!"

Krios folded his hands to rest on the table. "That is what worries me. She fails to see the logic of it. Delusion can't be comprehended by the person who wields it."

"Oh, good! I love it when Garrus gets support. As if his ego could get any bigger. Neither of your opinions are valid."

Garrus sipped on his drink while tipping his chair back. "It's just the facts, Shepard."

Plucking a small box out from under her chair, she said, "Come on, Vermin. The air is getting rather thick around here."

"That's all right." He paused, then added, "Krios and I were just about to go shopping for sniper rifles..."

"You suck." Shepard shot them each a daggered look as she trudged out of the bar.

* * *

Cloaking through the kitchen, Ellure stole into the main battery. She felt cruel for waking him, but she wanted this to be over.

Kneeling by the bed, she skimmed the tips of her fingers over his scars. He was dead to the world as she trailed across and down the side of his neck. His skin there wasn't nearly as grated as she originally thought. _He does sleep with that visor on. Can't say I'm surprised._

She rubbed the side of his upper arm trying to rouse him to life. No response.

Tired of waiting, she stamped a fist to his shoulder. Wild eyes flew open, and he snatched her wrist. Impressed by his reflexes, she said, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We've got work to do."

Garrus' vision adjusted to the darkness. Seeing Shepard in the darkness, wearing her formfitting greys and a t-shirt, he immediately loosened his grip of her arm and inspected it to be sure there wasn't any damage. Dragging the pad of his thumb over her skin, he wasn't sure if he'd been dreaming the past few moments or not. "You're planning on working dressed like that?"

"Hell, no. But I may need your help getting suited up."

"Shepard, if you can't put your own armor on that's a sure sign that you need to get back in bed."

"Damn it, Garrus, this is an order. I didn't want to pull rank on you, but you leave me no choice." Shepard stood with palms propped on her slanted hips, glaring down at him defiantly. "If you don't help me, then I'll have Krios do it. Either way, I'm going tonight."

Feeling a squeeze in his chest at the idea, he said, "Alright, let's go." Entering her cabin, Garrus was able to see her armor already strewn over the bed. "This is ridiculous, Shepard..." The stern look in her eyes told him she wasn't going to be backing down. "So what exactly do you need me to do?"

"I just need help with locking the torso and leg armor together in the back. And don't look at me like that, I'm fine. Other than the fact it's hard for me to reach my arm behind me that far." She immediately stripped down to a black tank top and small pink shorts.

He was thankful that he couldn't blush as a turian and that she wasn't looking at him as he caught himself gawking.

After she'd slid into her armor, he nervously closed each clasp on her sides and back. "All set?"

"Yes, thank you." She marched up the steps and out into the hall. "Let's go get Krios and try to sneak out of here."

Flaring his mandibles to reveal a smile, he elbowed her side as they waited in the elevator. "You didn't talk to Mordin and Chakwas did you?"

"It's not like they're my parents, Garrus." She combed the hair out of her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "But no. For your information, I didn't really think I needed to. I'm the commander of this ship."

Garrus leaned down to her ear and lowered his voice. "Then why are you whispering and tiptoeing around in the middle of the night?"

* * *

The Citadel was subdued except for the patrons navigating to and from the bar. Inside the fluorescent hued shipping warehouse, two krogans approached to size them up. Garrus took a deep breath, struggling to keep a calm and level attitude. The closer they were to finding Sidonis, the more of a burn he felt surging through him.

"Where's Fade?" Shepard said, stepping forward.

A short and plump volus waddled out from the back room. "Which one of you wants to disappear?" he hissed.

Thane kept a watchful eye on the two bodyguards as they imposed closer. They were ill at ease with the situation.

"I'd like to see you make someone reappear..." Garrus' voice flanged.

"I'm afraid that's not a service we provide."

"Make an exception. Just this once." Garrus pulled his Vindicator, and Thane kept his sights on the guards as they reached for their weapons. Shepard hovered a hand over the pistol on her hip.

The volus ordered, "Shoot them. Shoot them now." and signaled to his inactive protection.

"Perhaps you two should take this opportunity to find a new line of work before I draw my weapon." Thane's hand simmered a deep blue as he primed his stance.

The krogans exchanged glances and left.

"That's it? What am I paying you two for?" The volus waved his hand in loss and stared at the well-armored and unwelcome guests. "Alright, alright. I'm not Fade. I just... sorta work for him."

The scarred turian holstered his rifle and knelt down to his eye level. "Well then maybe you'd like to tell us where to find him."

Even through his pressurized filters he could smell the danger. This guy meant business. "Yes. Of course. He's in the factory district. You can take a shuttle. He's got a lot of mercs - Blue Suns. Harkin thinks they're protecting him."

"Harkin?" The turian glanced to the human with the red tinged hair. "He's C-Sec... sort of. We worked together a little."

Getting a better look at the drell, he strove to appease them. "He was fired a while ago, but he still knows the systems."

The woman nodded over her shoulder toward the door. "Well let's go pay Harkin a visit."

Afraid of the answer, he wrung his hands. "So I... I can go?"

"Sure. But if we don't find him, we'll be back for you."

"Oh. Good."

* * *

Weaving through the factory district, they found their target standing outside the warehouse as if he didn't have a care in the world. Harkin spotted Garrus, pushed off the wall, and took off running, leaving three mercs to shield him.

"Run all you want Harkin! We'll find you!" Garrus opened fire.

Ellure synced motion with Thane. By the time their rifles were loaded and equipped, Garrus was hacking the entrance port. Thane's dark eyes were quizzical, mirroring her own thoughts.

She was at a crossroads. Even if Garrus went through with killing Sidonis, how would that help? Was that really going to ease his grief? She didn't think so. Garrus had never been the type for such drastic hostilities. Obsessed for justice, maybe. But he had changed since Omega, there was no mistaking it. She just refused to accept it. Refused to allow it.

Seeking their hunt, they were met with a streaming supply of security mechs. Thane stayed on six as she droned out to give Garrus cover fire. He was relentless, pausing only to reload.

Thane stood back to back with her as they delayed at another encrypted door. "Is it normal for him to take lead?"

"No. He's not himself."

"This Sidonis betrayed him?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps his anger is well-placed, Siha. But we should consider how this is affecting him."

"I'm not sure what to do, Thane. He's been so focused on it... but what you see now is just not my Garrus."

Entering a petite office, looking out onto another clip of warehouse space, Ellure scoured bookshelves and desks, stalling. "You worked with Harkin?" she said.

Garrus' eyes rummaged every inch of the warehouse space as he knelt below the window. "Yes, he was a pain in the ass then too. If he doesn't cooperate, I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life."

The ferocity in his tone was sharp. She rested her weakened side by supporting one shoulder against the wall. "You seem to be getting tense, Garrus."

"If Sidonis told him anything, he knows why we're here, and I don't want him tipping Sidonis off."

She paused. "All right, let's move out."

Garrus stalked through the maze, steering toward the control tower. "Harkin's up there. I'd be willing to bet on it."

Thane remained with Shepard, observing how she favored her side while climbing up onto a platform. Perhaps he should have approached Garrus about this beforehand. As a favor, he could have taken this task unaccompanied to prevent hazard. Yet, he understood the desire for the turian's hands-on approach. He had felt the same need for revenge for Irikah.

Ellure knelt behind a crate, checking the tower through her scope. A shadow passed in front of the window. "I've got movement." Chains grinded overhead, and she pulled back to see two heavy mechs lowered to block their path. Thane took left while Garrus vaulted up onto a platform across the aisle. Stifling a smile, she brought down her new favorite heavy weapon. "I suggest you boys fall back a little." She engaged her tactical cloak.

Garrus glanced across the way. "What?"

Deciding it was best not to ask questions, Thane quickly slid out of cover and back. "Done."

Her shroud flickered off, and the bright yellow gun with the silly warning label fired and recoiled, kicking her down onto her back as the charge stuck center to the first mech. A pierce of pain and she held her breath while crawling to cover. The room illuminated as a second explosion filled the air. She shut her eyes, and the ringing in her ears surpassed all else.

The whistle faded.

"Shepard... Ell. Are you okay?" A hard but easy touch to her cheeks, and she opened her eyes to find Garrus in front of her, his palm turned under her chin and his fingers on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

The panic in his voice brought all her senses back. It hurt to breathe. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I was closer than I thought."

"I don't think you should be allowed to use that." Thane said, pointing to the Cain sleeping not five feet away.

She feverishly laughed at his concerned expression. Other than the shift of his eyebrows, he never showed a lot of emotion. "What fun is it if I'm not allowed to use it?" She balked with discomfort as Garrus helped her up. Ignoring Thane's inquiring looks, she said, "Let's see what this asshat has to say for himself."

* * *

Stalking into the control room with Thane, Shepard pulled her heavy pistol as Garrus branched off to the other entrance point.

"You were close. But not close enough." Harkin turned around for escape, and his face met the butt of Garrus' rifle before he was dragged and slammed back into the wall with a heavily armored arm across his throat. "Come on, Garrus. We can work this out. What do ya need?"

"I'm looking for someone." Garrus released the man.

"Well, I guess we both have something the other one wants."

Thane watched as Garrus stepped up and kneed the shifty human in-between the legs.

Shepard leaned against a stack of crates. "We're not here to ask favors, Harkin."

Garrus said, "You helped a turian by the name of Sidonis disappear. I need to find him."

Harkin folded his arms over his chest. "I don't give out information. It's bad for business."

A subtle growl and Garrus knocked the man to the floor, using a foot to roll him over as he pressed the heel of his boot on the man's throat. "You know what else is bad for business? A broken neck!"

Ellure winced and caught Thane looking to her as if wondering whether to step in. Lightly shaking her head no to him, she touched Garrus' shoulder hoping to snap him out of it.

She succeeded.

Garrus stepped back. "Now arrange a meeting."

Harkin picked himself up and limped his way to a terminal. She observed Garrus bring up his gun and study it. This was the not the expression of a rational thought.

Harkin returned and said, "All done. He'll meet you at the Orbital Lounge, middle of the day. If we're done here, I'll just be going."

Garrus grabbed Harkin by the shirt and pulled him up to face him. "I don't think so. You're a criminal now."

"What? You're just gonna kill me now? That's not your style, Garrus."

"No. But I don't mind slowing you down a little..." The barrel indented Harkin's thigh.

She captured his arm and mustered to yank him into yield. "He's not worth it, Garrus. He can't hide from C-Sec now."

He pulled free, glaring incredulously. He brought his icy stare back to Harkin, "I guess it's your lucky day."

She patted Garrus' shoulder and started toward the door with Thane. Checking back, she caught Garrus give Harkin a headbutt, knocking the man unconscious. She stopped short, sank into her hip, and folded her arms to stress her distaste with such a gesture.

Garrus smirked. "I didn't shoot him."

* * *

Returning to the Normandy on her orders, Thane parted with a bow. Foreign eyes appeared as though trying to communicate something she was entirely missing. Ellure tried to reassure him with a smile and nodded her head in return to his little formality.

Buckling into the shuttle, she plotted her way to talk Garrus out of this. His anger was chipping him to pieces as every step drew them closer. Shifting her weight to ease the pressure on her side, she bounced one knee and sifted through rambled thoughts.

Garrus said, "Do you have to do that?"

"Hmm?"

"That." He pointed to her leg.

"I'm getting a little worried about you Garrus."

"We shouldn't have let Harkin go. He deserved to be punished. What do you want from me, Shepard? What would you do if someone betrayed you?"

She didn't want to make this any worse, but he needed to be stopped, like a germ chasing a quarian. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't let it change me."

"I would have said the same thing before it happened to me."

Her eyes felt hot as she stared into his. "You don't have to go through with this. It's not too late."

"Who else will bring him to justice then? No one else knows what he's done. Nobody else cares. I don't see any other option."

"Let me talk to him."

"He screwed us. He deserves to die. Talk all you want, Shepard, but I won't change my mind." Garrus searched for a landing. He was more than frustrated. Sidonis was about to be set in his sights, and now she was not going to support this? There was no way he was changing his mind now.

"I can understand what you're going through... But, do you _really_ want to kill him?"

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm not you."

Ellure made sure she had his full attention. "_This isn't you either_."

Garrus flinched. Her words cut. "Really? You know I've always _hated_ injustice. The thought that he could get away with this?" He laughed maniacally with disbelief. "Ten good men are dead, and he gets to go on living? I'm sorry, Shepard. _Words_ are not going to fix this."

Ellure chewed. She would have to get a plan B. "You just want me to keep him talking?"

"Yes. I'll give the word when I've got him in my sights."

* * *

_"I see him. Wave him over and keep him talking."_

Ellure waved a hand to signify that she was his contact, and Sidonis came to stand in front of her. In a matter of speaking, she was going to take the bullet for this stranger. Hopefully not in a physical sense.

_"You're in my shot, move to the side."_

She said, "Sidonis, I'm here to help you. I'm a friend of Garrus'. I am the only thing standing between you and a bullet in the head. I suggest you don't move. He wants you dead."

"Fuck. I didn't want to do it! I didn't have a choice." Sidonis searched the area nervously.

_"Damn it, Shepard! What are you doing?"_

Sidonis explained, "They got to me, said they'd kill me if I didn't help. What was I supposed to do?"

_"Let me take the shot. He's a damn coward!"_

"That's it? You were just trying to save yourself?" She moved with him every step.

Sidonis leaned over the nearby railing. "I know what I did. It's my fault they're all dead, and I have to live with that. I wake up every night sick, sweating... I see their faces accusing me. I'm already a dead man now. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Some days I just want it to be over."

_"Let me do it, Shepard."_

"You need to let this go, Garrus. He's already paying for his crime." Regret was an ugly beast to carry.

_"Not enough. He still has his life."_

"Look closely, Garrus. There's nothing left for you to kill."

Sidonis let out a heavy sigh. "There's nothing I can say to make it right."

She continued to stand her ground. The silence over her comm was deafening, but she hoped he was coming back to her.

_"Just... just tell him to go."_

"He's giving you a second chance. Don't waste it."

Sidonis' eyes widened. "I'll try to make it up to you, Garrus, somehow... Thank you. For talking to him."

Ellure didn't hear a peep all the way back to the transport station. He'd shut off his comm link. Her heart was rattling in its cage. Optimistically, she'd made the right choice. Maybe someday he'd understand why she had done it… Even if he never wanted to speak to her again.

There he sat, arm propped on bent knee, stewing against the shuttle door. "I know you want to talk, but not right now." he said and looked away.

Ellure gritted her teeth as she sat down next to him. "What you did was for the best. You'll see that in time."

"_My men deserved better_..." he growled. "It's so easy to see the world in black and white. But grey? I don't know what to do with grey."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I think I'm going to need some time."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she took his hand in hers. "We've got a week of shore leave. Do what you need to do, but I need you back soon." She pointed her finger at his chest. "I've had enough of _this_ Garrus..."


	10. Repair and Rebuild

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Repair and Rebuild**

Ellure hunched her shoulders downward, like a child being reprimanded, while Chakwas prepared an injection of pain medication and Mordin restlessly paced the medical bay making an abundance of hand gestures. "Irresponsible. Dangerous. Told you it needed time. Should have made sure you rested."

She tried to get his attention. "Mordin."

"Could have been much worse. May be internal bleeding. Must take careful measures now."

"Mordin..."

"Don't have time. Must repair sooner. More cybernetics? Surgical pins perhaps?"

_"Mordin." _He halted with his thoughts obviously firing away in rapid succession as she tried to calm him. "I'm okay. It was my decision. I appreciate your concern, but I know you. If I thought you two couldn't fix it, I wouldn't have gone."

Following a short exhale, he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Apologize. Feel responsible for slow recovery. Focused now. Will have you back up in no time." He gave her a smile as Chakwas distributed the injection into her arm. Pointing his finger as if scolding, he added, "Rest. In medical bay. No choice."

Yawning and wincing, she held her breath as she lay down on the table. "Okay, we've got a week of shore leave. No crazy stuff." The scent of antiseptic burned her nostrils as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chakwas handed Mordin an extra pair of gloves before she pulled the shutters down over the window. "She should be out for at least an hour. If we need more time I can push it to two."

"Should be fine. Will put in pins and cybernetics. Moonlighting habit could be _problematic_."

* * *

Jacob slid down into a chair, joining Kasumi and Tali in the mess-hall. "What's the latest?"

"Well, apparently it _was_ a minor fracture, and now it's two broken ribs. Last that we heard." Kasumi sipped on her steaming cup of tea.

"We may need a team effort on this one. Takin' shifts. With cybernetics, we're lookin' at maybe just a few days."

Tali stopped typing on her datapad to look up at him. "That doesn't sound that bad at all."

"It shouldn't be. But now it's just a matter of keepin' her from messing it up again before she's completely healed."

Tali said to Kasumi, "Does Garrus know?"

"Not sure. He's been keeping to the battery since him and Shep came back."

The door to the medical bay opened. "Surgery successful. Estimate three days _if_ she stays in bed. Otherwise, indefinite healing time. Is awake now, can see visitors." Mordin waved and hustled out of the room.

As Kasumi started spreading her mess of papers and photos across the table, Jacob took the chance to check in with the commander. He rolled an extra chair over from Chakwas' desk next to the bed. She looked a little ragged. Tired maybe. Nothing even remotely comparable to the mess he'd had to see the day that asari brought her in. "We're under strict orders that we're not allowed to help you out of here. That bein' said, how are you holdin' up?"

Ellure scooted to sit upright, ignoring the throb to her muscles. "Not too bad, now. Though, I'm pretty sure Chakwas gave me lots of pain meds."

"Well, the sooner you're back up and runnin', the better off we'll all be."

Since Jacob was now cornered in the medical bay with no distractions, Ellure decided to delve deeper into his ties with Cerberus. "You mentioned once that you used to work with the Alliance. How did you go from that to Cerberus?"

With little hesitation, he elaborated about his past military work and they spent the better part of an hour just talking and getting more acquainted. It was easy to see that he wasn't entirely supportive of Cerberus, and it was comforting to think that maybe she'd have one more trustworthy person in this team. "So you and Miranda were a thing at one time?" she said.

"Yep. I'll admit it was _bad _judgment on my part. I knew the risk, but the priiize..."

She shielded her eyes, laughing at his mischievous grin.

* * *

Garrus listened to Tali and Goto as they sifted through various pictures and magazine clippings at the dining table. Unable to remember the last time he ate, he leaned back against the sink and sipped on a cup of water to decide whether to track down his own meal or venture into Gardner's provisions.

Idly staring ahead, he spotted Shepard in the medical bay with Taylor. The two were enjoying each other's company together quite a bit. He swirled his drink before tossing his cup into the sink behind him. Goto and Tali glanced up as it hit with a loud thud. He tried not to let the tonality of his voice alter. "What's Shepard doing in there?"

Goto filled him in before focusing her attention back to a stack of photos. "How about this one, Tali?"

"You're going with Alison Gunn right?"

"Yes."

"She looks like an Alison in that picture. It works."

"Sexy, seductive, and deadly. Everything a criminal magazine is looking for." Goto gave Tali a pleased smile as she went back to sorting through her self-proclaimed masterpiece.

Not wanting to get involved in their shady dealings, he pondered the notion of visiting Shepard. But watching as she tossed her head back, laughing at whatever Taylor was saying, the scene caused another twinge of mounting aggravation in his jaw.

Without another word, he decided he wasn't hungry after all and returned to his personal asylum, deliberately ignoring the probing stares of Goto and Tali.

Garrus stooped over his console with a hand braced on either side. He shouldn't be surprised Ell was talking to Taylor, but nonetheless it bothered him. His anger was still flowing since she stopped him from taking that shot.

He pushed off the console, punched his fist into the wall, and plopped onto his bed. It wasn't really her fault. It was his. He had failed to protect his team. Failed to see through Sidonis. And now, because of his own actions, Shepard was back in the medical bay. Granted, it was her idea. But why?

Because of his own inability to control his rage, that's why. She was right in the end. Killing Sidonis wasn't going to change anything. There was still good in him.

Joker interrupted his train of thought. _"I'm not sure if you know this, but I've been informed to notify Mordin if Shepard makes an escape. The old guy's got everyone aboard the ship on their guard."_

"Way ahead of you, Joker. But thanks for the heads up."

There was a few moments of pause before Joker continued, _"So, are you going to see her?"_

"She's a little preoccupied at the moment."

"_Okay… I see our assassin is getting pretty chummy with her lately."_

Garrus sighed and dragged one hand down his face with the realization that Joker wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "Yes, I did notice that. I don't think he's going to give us any trouble."

"_That's good. I'm tired of his rambling."_

"Rambling?"

"_Yeah. I've been listening in on him. The other night he was talking aloud about something pretty sinister involving slowly bleeding out a batarian… I won't share."_

"Well, it sounds like the ladies will have more of their intrigue they find so appealing."

"_Yeah, What's up with that? He's like a damn sex god or something. The pilot with the brittle bone disease doesn't stand a chance around here."_

"Don't feel bad. Turians aren't fondly looked upon either."

"_Oh, yeah. Right. Definitely not."_

* * *

Thane entered the medical bay, surprised to see she already had company. "I apologize. I can return later."

Jacob smiled. "Sit down, Krios. I got a few more projects to finish upgrades on and was just leaving. Needed someone else to take post." After giving him a respectful nod, Jacob said goodbye to Shepard and departed.

"Hey there! Glad to see you're on guard duty... Did they make you come in here?"

He enjoyed her vivacious smile. "No. I volunteered. I was hoping to use the opportunity to talk with you about things."

"Such as?" She raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"I'm worried about your turian friend."

"Ah, that... I think he'll be okay now. He just needs some space."

"I see. Still, he seems a bit _irrational _at times. I understand that this Sidonis has been dealt with?"

"Not exactly." Ellure searched over Thane's grim expression and wondered if she'd made the right call. "I don't think killing Sidonis is the answer for Garrus. His anger is... Well, he's just not _that _kind of guy."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Siha. I can understand his reaction at the loss of someone close to him."

The sorrow in his tone tugged at her. "You sound as if you're speaking from experience."

Thane's eyes glazed over. "The laser dot trembles on the target's skull. The smell of spice on the spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope."

"Are you okay?" She swung her legs over the bed, preparing to fetch help as his eyes blinked twice and appeared more coherent.

"Sorry. Drells tend to slip into memories from time to time. We are able to remember everything with perfect clarity."

"Interesting. Mind if I ask what that _vision_ was from?"

Thane cocked his head, taking in her concerned expression. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to discuss it. No one had ever asked before.

He apprehensively told Shepard his personal story. He explained his recent recollection was the moment he first met his wife, Irikah; they had one son together. Kolyat.

He told of his responsibility for Irikah's death due to the nature of his work. How he had sought out the batarian slavers responsible. How he made them all suffer by his own hand. It was the only time in his life he had ever killed anyone for his own gratification.

Shepard gently touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Thane. You haven't had an easy life."

"Neither have you." He'd heard the stories of her death, and understood she was a woman of many mysteries, not much different than himself. Her actions in regards to the Citadel and the Collectors made up the decision to join her cause. If anyone needed redemption, he did.

Her fingers ran through her hair. "Yeah, well, I try not to dwell on it... It's like a good friend told me once, can't change the past."

Thane paused. "I will leave you to rest now. I'm glad we were able to talk, and I hope your friend, Garrus, is able to come to terms with his resentment. His watch over you is noticeably excessive."

"You worry too much. My gut feeling is that he feels responsible for the loss of his team so he's struggling to find a way to cope. Considering how many he's lost, the overprotective thing has probably got something to do with that. Especially since I've already died on him once."

"Perhaps you are right. I will be meditating if you need me."

* * *

Ellure awoke groggily and stared in silence at the ceiling. The lights were off, leaving the room silent from fluorescent buzz. As she lie there recounting the latest events of this endeavor, she couldn't help but think of the colonists on Horizon. She fell short of saving them, and life was moving forward as steadily as it had when she was gone.

Maybe there would be a way to rescue them still. The ones they had found left behind were alive, yet paralyzed. What would the Collectors want with them? They were taking humans unable to fight back...

"What are you thinking?" Garrus sat forward as she turned sharply, visibly shocked by his presence.

"How long have you been here?" she said.

"A while."

The subtle shades in her eyes shifted as she observed his bandages. "How are you feeling?"

Garrus chuckled. "I'm not the one playing with an absurdly dangerous weapon and breaking my ribs through my armor... But I'm doing good, since you ask." Shepard reached over and touched the side of his face tenderly. Almost affectionately. How much medication had Chakwas given her?

"Do they hurt?" she said.

"Nah, the worst of it is bandaged. The rest is nothing I can't handle."

Shepard sat up and propped her pillow against the wall. "So, are we okay?"

Garrus pained with guilt that she felt the need to ask. "Always. You were right. It's different when you're dealing with someone you know, I guess. Sidonis was my brother..." He scratched the side of his face. "Sometimes it seems like you know me better than I do."

"Well, I'm not psychic, but sooner or later I'm bound to hit the nail on the head." Ellure smoothed her hands down over the sheets and spotted their master thief in the kitchen through the window. Instantly, Kasumi proceeded to wave and show a thumbs up. She returned the gesture and rolled her eyes at the transparent implications behind it.

Garrus did not miss the exchange. "What was that?"

Swiftly avoiding the topic, she said, "I have no idea... Anyways, I've been wanting to ask you. Does it bother you that some of your markings have been removed?"

"Haven't even considered it. Not like I was ever that great of a turian." With nothing but the tick of an antique clock on Chakwas' desk, Garrus leaned on his elbows and stared at his hands inattentively.

Shepard broke the silence. "Well, I'm officially fucking bored."

"Yeah, they really didn't leave you with anything in here." he said, scanning the room.

"It's like a prison. A white, disinfected prison. Has anyone checked on Vermin? Or fed my fish recently?"

"Uhm… I doubt it. I could do it, if you trust me with such cherished treasures."

Shepard scrunched her face as if deep in thought. "Go for it. On your way back bring a stack of cards."

Garrus gazed at her perplexed. "Don't we need more than two people to play?"

"There are more card games in this galaxy than Skyllian Five, Garrus. It's about time someone taught you something new."

He straightened and saluted as he prepared to leave. "Alright. Rodent, fish, and cards. I'm honored that you've assigned me with this important mission, Commander."

Pointing a finger at him, she said, "Don't screw up, or you'll be working for Gardner before the day is over with. And it's a space hamster. Get it right."

* * *

Garrus dug out a deck of cards from behind the bar in the port observation as Goto peered over her book at him. "Who's playing?" she said.

Unsure of her covert manner, he answered, "Just Shepard and I for the time being. Did you want to play?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Just thought I'd ask." She tipped her head back as if to see him better. "I'm glad you are spending time with her. I was worried when you guys came back. You started hiding out in the battery."

"Why would that worry you? And who says I was hiding?"

"No reason. Not having the two of you talking ruins the vibe around here. Starts putting people on edge. People like routine. And no one had to say it..." She gave him a coy smile.

At a complete loss, he told Goto goodbye and left, pondering why the human always seemed to know something he didn't. In the medical bay, the lights were back on, and Solus was running scans over Shepard. His heart relaxed as she gave him a bright smile.

"Ah, yes. Good. Good. Excellent. Cybernetics are repairing quicker than expected. Pins are holding nicely." Solus said, "May be able to leave sooner."

"Sweet. Maybe I'll get to actually enjoy some of this shore leave."

"Will be glad to have you back. Have missed your daily visits." Solus put away his medical device and left the room, humming a tune.

Garrus nodded to the professor as he passed, clearly pleased with his work, and tossed the deck of cards up onto the bed beside her leg. "So what are we playing?"

She winked at him. "How about Fifty-two card pickup?"

"Fifty-two card pickup?"

"Yeah. You see, I hold them like so... and then we see who can gather up the most."

"I'll go ahead and tell you who wins that one. What else have you got?"

"You're no fun!"

Garrus stayed with Shepard, playing her human card games during the day, discussing who had the higher number of kill shots, and whether or not they should revisit their volus informant for kicks. At night, he would often doze in the chair or stay up late reading, making sure she slept instead of spending her time staring at ceilings. Once she was cleared they had three days left of shore leave.

He walked the Zakera Ward aimlessly. Shepard had immediately armored up and left to help Krios with a personal matter. He'd seen the two of them in C-Sec meeting with Captain Bailey before they disappeared toward the investigational rooms.

Tired of roaming the Citadel with nothing to do, he made his way back to the ship. As he entered the air lock, an idea struck him. He gathered up Donnelly, Taylor, and Grunt before he proceeded to convince Joker out of his chair with krogan persuasion.

* * *

With the bulk of the Normandy's men assembled in the Dark Star Lounge, Grunt inquisitively scrutinized a nearby asari dancer. "I don't get it. What's the big deal?" he grumbled.

Joker slammed down his beer in disbelief with such a statement. "Are you kidding? What's not to like?" Donnelly nodded in agreement, and Joker continued with energetic hands as if outlining a woman's appeal. "Look at the sleek physique, the smooth blue curves, and don't get me started on the elasticity."

Grunt scowled. "Too tiny and frail. Like a twig."

Joker urged, "All right, Grunt. Who would you find attractive?"

Grunt's expression twisted with deep thought. "Krogan female. They are tough and much more sturdy."

Joker shook his head and directed his question around the table. "What about you guys?"

Donnelly answered, "Human, asari, and possibly quarian."

"Maybe I'm boring, but I'm stickin' with my own species." Jacob said, knocking back a swig of his drink.

"Wow. Where's your sense of adventure, Jacob?" Joker said, "What about you, Vakarian?"

"Can't say I've done a lot of interspecies dating," Garrus said, tilting back in his chair, "but if given the chance I may be willing to try something new. Going to have to draw the line at krogan women though. No offense, Grunt."

"You know who's pretty damn fine?" Jacob said, "A few of the ladies on our very ship. What sucks is that drell has got them all eating out of the palm of his hand."

"Aye, even Gabby gives a double take in the mess-hall." Donnelly looked up from his drink and then added, "How about Jack? I know she's a psycho killer, but I'd like to see _all _the artful tattoos on her body."

"I'd have to stick with Kelly, Gabby, or Shepard." Jacob said.

While Garrus remained quiet, Joker contemplated the Normandy's array of females. He could never consider Ell as being in his category of potential prospects. And he had his suspicions about possible suitors since the Kaidan blunder she'd made, he just wasn't so sure how willing she was to branch out of the species barrier.

Trying to keep the conversation flowing, he said, "I think those are the safe choices. Jack is a bit too much. Kasumi may steal from you in the middle of the night. Tali is very sweet, but no one knows what she looks like... kind of hard to vote on that. Overall, by looks, I'd have to go with Miranda. She would just crush your soul in the process."

Jacob scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"Garrus, what's your opinion? You've been holding out on us here." Joker watched him with piqued interest.

Garrus coolly sipped of his beer. "I'm afraid that is classified information."


	11. Melee and a Movie

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Melee and a Movie **

Ellure returned to the Normandy with Thane in reflective silence. They had managed to stop his son, Kolyat, from executing Jorim Talid, an anti-human turian running for local office. She understood he was deeply troubled by the fact that his son was following in his footsteps. Together, they had put a swift end to Kolyat's career before it was even off the ground.

Passing through the air lock, she immediately noticed Joker's absence and, with a little help from EDI, learned the boys had all gone ashore for a night out. Everyone was busy enjoying their time off, aside from the usual crew that always stayed aboard the ship.

The elevator stopped at the crew's deck, and Thane gave her a slight bow as he thanked her for the assistance and returned to life support. The look in his eyes made her heart break for him. She hoped Kolyat would be willing to give him the chance to mend their relationship. She bowed to him in the same manner and continued her way up to the captain's cabin.

After a relaxing shower, she slipped into her comfortable grey stretch pants and grabbed a Cerberus t-shirt, making a mental note to buy some clothes that weren't bitten by the black and yellow logo. She fed Vermin and company, turned the lights down, and sunk into bed.

* * *

"Commander. It's Joker, open up!"

Only a few hours of sleep and Ellure was startled out of her bed and stumbling to the door. After a brief struggle with her vision, she scrabbled the lock off. "What in the hell is going on around here?"

Joker was out of breath and sweating. "It's Garrus and Grunt. You have to hurry. I can explain on the way."

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed a pair of boots and followed into the elevator.

Joker leaned against the wall and hit the button for the CIC as he watched her sit down on the floor to put on her shoes. He tried to press the urgency of the situation. "We need you at the Presidium. Everything was going fine but it seems Grunt drank a little too much. I'm not sure what set him off, but he lunged at Jacob and Garrus stepped in. I immediately came to get you. They were going at it pretty good when I left."

"What are Jacob and Donnelly doing?" Ellure massaged her eyes, trying to wake up. She hoped this wasn't as bad as Joker's nerves were showing it to be.

"They're too drunk to do much of anything, Commander."

Standing, she compressed her palm over her forehead. As his words finally soaked in, she fervently slapped the stop button, and her finger trembled as it hit the square for the shuttle bay. "Let me grab a Carnifex before we go. Stay here it'll take me, like, two seconds."

* * *

Garrus rolled left, ducking out of the young krogan's fury. "Grunt, we can talk about this."

"No." Grunt lowered a shoulder and charged at the target in his sights.

"You're not yourself. You can control it." Garrus could feel himself wearing down.

Grunt released a roar of frustration as Garrus avoided his charge and caused him to smash into a nearby wall. "Stop moving so much."

"Why? So you can hit me? I don't think so." Garrus kept Grunt's attention focused on him while Taylor and Donnelly stuck to the sidelines.

The presidium was set for nightfall. The sky was starred and lights were dimmed as trace shadows of leaves lined the paved walkways. Ellure held Joker's arm over her shoulder as he used his free hand to point out the direction she needed to go. Scanning an open area at the end of their route, she spotted Garrus and panic flooded her veins as she watched him dive and roll out of Grunt's path. He was baiting.

Garrus circled behind Grunt and saw her. Shepard in her wrinkled night clothes with her hair lowered down to rest on her shoulders in disarray. For a moment, he was distracted by the look of alarm on her face. A clashing of armor echoed in his head. He'd been hit.

Grunt sent him sliding across the floor. He staggered and readied. A slender arm clasped around his neck as a cold gun pressed tight to the side of his head.

"_Stand down now. _So help me god, I will pull this fucking trigger, Grunt."

He froze dead in his tracks, and his eye turned to the side to see her better. "What?"

"I said, _stand down_, krogan." Ellure tightened her grip around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, preparing for the worst, hands and knees shaking.

"Shepard... I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't control it."

"It's alcohol, Grunt. I _recommend_ you try harder."

Garrus picked himself up unsteadily. Taking a second to grasp what happened, he searched for Shepard to discover her with eyes blazing over Grunt's shoulder. "Shepard?"

"Not now, Garrus. I'll deal with you later." She pressed her face closer to where she thought Grunt's ear might be. "If I release you, are you able to get a grip of your own emotions? If not, I won't hesitate twice."

Grunt could hear the passion in her quivering voice. "Anger and rage are always burning through me. I don't know what to do with it."

"We can get you help, Grunt. But I need to know you are not going to hurt anyone aboard my ship. If you can't do that, you leave me no choice."

"I.. I can stop. No more drinking."

Ellure slid down his back till she could feel her feet touch the ground below. "I suggest you get back to the Normandy." Checking over Garrus, she saw the wall behind him had a crumbled and chipped away layer. Blue paint scraped over the floor. Her temper flared. "Looks like I'm going to have to get dressed and explain your actions to C-Sec now. Thanks for that crap."

* * *

Shepard entered the Normandy escorting Grunt to the cargo hold. As he lumbered through the air lock, she funneled her directive to everyone else. "Debriefing room. 1000 hours and not a second later. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Commander." Joker sat down at the controls without another word.

Donnelly avoided eye contact. "Aye."

"Yes, ma'am." Jacob said and moseyed to the armory.

Intensely, she said to him, "I want to see you in my quarters. Five minutes."

"You got it." Garrus nodded and watched her push on Grunt's shoulder with her pistol, following him to the elevator.

* * *

Ellure stormed in to find Garrus waiting up against the wall across from the fish tank. She brushed past him without a word and proceeded to sift through her locker for more appropriate attire. Grabbing her hair brush, she passed him again and looked over the scrapes along the side of his armor as she went into the bathroom to change.

"Did you call me up here so you can just not talk to me? It's not like I had anything to do with that mess." Garrus said, feeling annoyed by her antagonism.

Shepard stepped out of the bathroom wearing her jeans and N7 jacket. Wavy hair brushed back into a messy ponytail. "I never said that I blame you for anything. I was hoping you could tell me exactly what happened, and why Grunt was down there drinking in the first place."

"The drinking was my idea. I thought it would help him feel more like part of a team, rather than a pet we keep in the cargo hold."

"What did Jacob say to Grunt?" She stood directly in front of him with stern eyes as she sunk into a hip and crossed her arms.

"Nothing too thought provoking. Something about Miranda being genetically engineered."

"Okay. Probably not the smartest thing to say, especially to someone who struggles with that himself. Grunt knows he's genetically bred to be perfect. But other than that, he doesn't know what to do with it. All he's got is pictures and words he's heard while in a tank. It doesn't connect for him."

She motioned for Garrus to follow and continued, "I want you to come with me down to C-sec and after that you'd better see Chakwas to make sure your head isn't rattled."

Garrus was surprised. He had expected more from her based on her earlier demeanor. "That's it?"

"What do you mean _that's it_?" She turned to face him in the elevator.

"I expected more of a reprimand."

"My only reprimand, Vakarian, is that you put yourself in danger. I appreciate you stepping in for Jacob, but not at the expense of your own safety."

"I just thought it was the right thing to do. Not to mention, Taylor wouldn't have stood a chance in that fight." Garrus smiled, slightly pleased by her concern. "He also wouldn't make much of a boyfriend if he was turned into nothing more than a stain on the Citadel."

Shepard's eyes heatedly glared into his. "Jacob is _not_ my boyfriend. You think I want Miranda's leftovers? No thanks."

* * *

Ellure paced at the end of the meeting table in the debriefing room while the boys waited for the hammer to fall. "Alright. I've spoken to Officer Vakarian. I know what happened and I understand how it all went down.

"You're all getting off easy here. I want to make it absolutely clear that until we get to Tuchanka, no one is to take Grunt out of the cargo hold. And until I give the go ahead, he's _absolutely_ not drinking anytime soon. This is our last day of shore leave. I recommend you get everything you need in check and sober up before we ship out. Dismissed." All three men saluted and dispersed.

She exhaled sharply and drudged into the lab to visit with Mordin, who was his usual exuberant self while examining slides on the microscope. "So how are you doing, Mordin? I'm glad to have one man on this ship who doesn't act like a thirteen year old boy from time to time."

"Experiments are doing excellent. Recently spoke with Chakwas. Found plans for medical device to heal scars, if interested."

"I'll have to think about it. I don't want to spend the resources on something like that at the moment. I have bigger concerns than scars. Besides, the important ones are gone now. The rest aren't an issue and slapping on a t-shirt is much cheaper I assure you." She gave him a lightened smile.

"Also, inform Vakarian his armor still needs repairs... yours too." He gave her a mischievous smile before inserting a new slide and returning to his microscope. "Wondered how you received scratches in armor."

"It was windy, and I almost fell off a very high bridge. Garrus stopped that."

"Should be more careful. Seem to incite self-destruction quite often." He glanced up with eyelids half closed.

"Well... I'll, uh... let you get back to your work, Mordin."

He nodded. "Yes. Can talk later."

* * *

Garrus went over his daily inventory in the main battery, inspecting each and every part, going over calibrations, trying not to think about what she may have meant. She obviously cared about his safety, and wasn't interested in Taylor. Though none of that screamed, I love turians.

He still wasn't sure what she was up to with the drell. They spent a good bit of time together, but she was friendly with everyone aboard the Normandy. She could be interested in Solus for all he knew. Garrus shuddered at the thought as he heard familiar footsteps approaching.

The doors hissed open behind him.

"How's it going, Garrus?" Ellure walked over and straightened the sheets on his bed. Once she was satisfied, she made herself at home and sat down.

He watched her attentively. "You know, the usual."

"Ugh. _Calibrations…" _She tapped her boots together as she swung her feet. "I was hoping you could spend at least one day with me on shore leave. I've been here a week and all I've done is sit in the medical bay playing card games with a damn turian, help a drell with his rebellious teenager, and slap around a krogan with anger management issues."

"Hmm. You could always just go see a movie with that _damn turian_." He wiped the grease off his hands and threw the grungy towel at her head.

"Oh that is lovely, thank you." Catching the projectile, she bit her lip and tossed it back. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"How about that movie… You know, the one that isn't horrid?"

"Good luck with that. If it does bite, we could always just make our own dialogue for it."

"Deal. Now then, anyone else you want to bring?"

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Nope. I wanted to enjoy my time and not have to baby-sit if that's okay with you."

"I thought you liked all the attention you get around here?"

"I love getting to know everyone and they each have their own quirks, but you're my choice for today. _Or_ I can always ask someone else to go with me..."

Garrus chuckled at her playful tone. "You've made your point. I'll meet you at the air lock in fifteen."

* * *

Shepard was sitting on her knees in the dark theater as she watched the screen with a raised eyebrow. Once an elcor strapped a gun onto his back, she leaned over and whispered, "I wonder if we can get a refund."

Distracted by her intoxicating scent and the feel of her breath against him, Garrus immediately grabbed her hand and helped her stand, guiding her toward the exit in the dark. "They can keep their money. I'm willing to pay them to let us to leave."

"How can you see?"

"My visor is top of the line." Garrus watched with his thermal vision as her legs tripped beneath her.

She shielded her eyes from the bright lights of the Citadel as they left the theater. "I need a new one myself. The target of mine isn't even in line with my eye. I can see the distance charts but I hate having to adjust it all the time. So it's completely useless. I only use it to yell at you and because it looks good on me."

"That's just... sad. I suppose we could go down to the Zakera Ward and see if we can find you a new one."

She rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged his arm close to her. "You are always full of awesome ideas. Except for that movie..."

They walked into Rodam Expeditions to hear, I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel, announced over the speakers. Shepard rolled her eyes when she caught him shaking his head at her. "Did you even shop here?" he said.

She shrugged. "I like to be prepared."

"I say we start on that wall and work our way around." Garrus searched the higher shelves as she crouched down to the floor.

Plucking a grey visor with a glowing yellow eyepiece, she said, "How 'bout this one?"

"Whatever you like."

"Eww. Too yellow. Makes everything look like... Well, like piss." She delicately put it back. "Wait."

Garrus glanced over to see her trying on a bright green visor. "I'll admit it does look awful."

"What's wrong with it? I kinda like it."

"Green is not a good color for you."

"And what would be a good color?"

Garrus didn't answer as he sauntered to the other end of the wall. At the very top, he found just the right one. "Come here, Ell." he said and placed a dark black visor with a light blue tinted eyepiece down over her head.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one. And I can paint over it a bit to match the rest of my gear. Would you look at that miracle? My eye can see through the target."

Loosing himself for a moment, he responded, "Looks great. Perfect fit."

After checking out, Shepard decided to stop by a human food café to pick up some ramen for Goto. The chef yammered proudly about the earth delicacy as they waited, and once it arrived Garrus got the impression this man was slightly exaggerating as he smelled of the dish. Although, he did enjoy Shepard's chortle over his nose's wiggle of revulsion.

* * *

Kasumi closed her book and tucked it beside her hip. "Hey, Shep."

"Brought ya' something." Shepard handed her a steaming container.

She sniffed of the gift and her dark eyes peered up happily. "Thanks! I _love _ramen."

Sitting down on the couch, Shepard smiled with delight. "So I've heard."

"How's Garrus?" Kasumi tried to prevent the curve of her lips as she opened the box.

"Good. What are you up to here? I mean, seriously, are you trying to imply something or what? Cause the last time I checked this wasn't a high school drama."

Kasumi laughed heartily. "No, I was just curious. You know, a lot of people want to see you two together. I can see it. Best friends… then _lovers_."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, Kasumi. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that he doesn't see me that way."

"But you would consider him then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't reject it either."

Shepard folded her feet up on the couch and faced her. "I'm offended. I went and bought you ramen out of the kindness in my heart, and this is how you repay me? If you really want to get into this, so be it. What is holding you back from Jacob?"

Kasumi looked down at her carton. "I don't think I'm his type."

"So what you're saying is, we're on the same page here."

She kept her eyes hidden from view. "Looks like it. Except for me it's... I'm just not ready yet. Maybe after we get Keji's greybox."

Shepard walked over and wrapped her arms around Kasumi's shoulders warmly. "We will."

* * *

Ellure placed herself at the end of the meeting table as Mordin, Miranda, and Jacob were taking their usual positions in the debriefing room when Garrus walked in.

Miranda coldly scrutinized him. "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him." Clasping her hands behind her, she straightened her posture, showing her control of the situation.

"I see."

Ellure winked to Garrus, making sure he would be the only one to see it. As he settled next to Mordin, she began. "I wanted to discuss our next destinations. I plan to help some of our team with personal issues while we wait for the Illusive Man to inform us on the Omega Four Relay."

Giving Miranda a stern glare, she continued, "Jack and I will be stopping at Pragia next. After that we need to hit Tuchanka and help Grunt with his condition. I don't know what's wrong with him, but we need to get it solved. He's a valuable asset to us, _as is Jack. _We will be heading out in five hours. If you have anything left do before then, I suggest you get to it. Dismissed."

Mordin and Jacob respectfully bid farewell as Miranda gave her a nod of acknowledgement and exited. Garrus walked around the table. "I was wondering if I could borrow your visor briefly."

"My visor?"

"Yes."

"Uhm… I suppose so. Just don't touch the paint, it's still wet."

"That won't be an issue. I'll have it back before we hit Pragia." His mandibles flared outward to show a pleased smile.

Breathing in, Ellure became aware of how informally close he was. The forest-like scent carried a hinted foreign element. She found it exotic but alluring, nonetheless. "It's settled. You can find it in the armory with Jacob. I left it there to dry last night." Ellure brushed past him, running her hand through her hair as she excused herself quickly. "I've got stuff to do, so I'll see you around."

"See you later."


	12. Pragia Prerogative

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pragia Prerogative **

Garrus sat patiently on the cold steel crate. He knew she would come. Pragia was waiting, but she never missed a lesson. The past week he'd spent every moment with her, taking in her laughter and playful tones. He'd watched her spend countless hours struggling to keep her footing. Her hand-to-hand was improving, but there is only so much you can do when someone lacks true skill.

The visor in his hands was lighter than most; definitely built by human standards. He could feel his mandibles shift with a smile as he recalled the way she worried it wouldn't be done in time. The sway of her hips when she'd crossed her arms and set her eyes on his. He knew when she meant business, but it was hard to take her seriously.

The elevator stopped, and his chest tightened. The muted steps of her feet carried her slender frame toward him as she waved and smiled in her quirky way. "Alright, Vakarian, what's your big lesson for today?"

He reached out and handed her the piece of equipment, trying not to indulge in her fragrance, watching as her frail fingers inspected it closely. "First, I brought back your visor. It's now synced up with mine. All I do is turn on the kill-timer and we can track just how many enemies we take down. I figured it would keep you honest about your numbers."

"That's actually really awesome. Though you're going to be sorely disappointed."

And there it was. The thing he loved most. That spark of challenge she always gave him. "By _your _kill shots? I doubt it."

"Ha. Ha. He thinks he's funny. Okay, Garrus. Enlighten me."

He relished the sound of her voice, every altered pitch. Finished with adjusting her boots, she jogged up, coming to a stop with an airy bounce. The sarcastic gesture of clasping her hands behind her back and stiffening her posture did not go unnoticed. "Today, Ms. Shepard, we will be learning how to properly block and break. Now then, your goal is _not _toget hit. That's it."

"I'll give it my best."

He knew she would.

Rolling and stretching his neck, he tried to loosen his nerves. With her concentration solely on him, she swayed with arms up, hands balled into fists. Finding humor in her stance, he kept his smile contained, knowing she'd catch it.

He swung, certain to be caught - to boost her confidence, he told himself. Unclenching his fists, he made sure the gloves covered his talons before swiping at her shoulder. She deflected, put her hand over her lips, and mockingly yawned.

Shaking his head in response, he said, "I can see you're bored with this. What do you say we step it up a notch?"

"Please do." She slipped a hand into her back pocket and pulled out a small circular band.

As she swept her hair back, tying it up off of her neck, he was unable to ignore it any longer. The scent of earthly wildflowers hit him. She had recently showered. There was no trace of sweat or outside influences on the sweet smell.

She steadied her arms in front of her again. The grey tones in her eyes alert. He crouched lower and set the rhythm. She was over thinking the moves of his upper body and ignoring her footing. He took the opportunity, exploiting her ankle, upsetting her balance.

Floor grates vibrated as she hit on her knee, he snagged back her forearm harsher than he'd intended and circled behind her, reaching to gather her other wrist. A sharp jab to his side from her elbow kicked him back.

Released, she slid forward, scrambled to her feet, and primed for another go.

Pushing back, he initiated the next spar and tried to move faster. Tried to get her brain working. He admired the way she was able to switch gears, evading anything he threw at her. With little progress, he panted, "How is it, you know _exactly_ where I'm going before I do?"

"You're slightly predictable, Garrus."

"Okay then. Step up your pace and start taking shots."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Her grin seemed almost sinister as she slipped past his right. Another hard jab nailed his side. _Someone really liked using her elbows today_, he thought.

Straight away, he established his protection as she kept at him, getting quicker with each move, scooting closer with every throw. He understood the shift of her hips. She was going to kick. He gripped her knee, clutching it tight before it caught him. His hand slid under her thigh, pulling her to him, and he pressed against her. "You're predictable yourself..."

Her chest rose and fell with her breaths while her eyes appraised his. She said nothing. Dropping his grip, he watched her square defensive, but the stance told him it was different somehow.

He mixed it up with a flurry of punches and swipes. Every go, she'd dodge back and encroach forward. She was close. Uncommonly close. The wall against his back was a chilling realization. He was pinned.

Five fingers grappled the thin white of his shirt. The pressure on the back of his neck pulled him down to her. This was definitely something new.

"So how do _you_ like feeling trapped?" she whispered.

He shouldn't have been surprised by the return of his own mockery. He needed a witty response and quick. Startled by the soft brush of her lips against his mouth, he froze. What was this? He fought to regain focus or his body was going to escape him shortly.

* * *

Ellure wasn't sure what to expect. He was rigid under her touch. Apparently turians weren't big on kissing. She had expected his mouth to feel more like the texture of stone, yet she found it smoothly refined. It may even be more flexible, but she would never know. He wasn't contributing at all with this.

As she pulled back, she detected a hint of metallic as she tensely sucked in her bottom lip, tasting the foreign element of his scent she could never place. "Sorry... You look like a deer in the headlights here, Garrus. Don't tell me you've never been kissed before."

"Well... uh... not exactly."

_Great. Good job, Ell. _She watched him rub the back of his neck. A sure sign she had overstepped her bounds. Now she was forced to patch this up. Examining him, she noted his mandibles were tight, his entire body statuesque. Her face became heated.

_Oh, good. Thank you, human reaction of blushing for betraying me in my hour of need. This is a good time to make an exit. _She increased her own oxygen intake, trying to simmer her embarrassment. "Okay, that's probably enough for today then. I need to be sure Jack and Tali are ready to go."

"You're taking Tali?"

_Crap. I already promised to take him. Think, Ell, think. _She started walking backwards. "Yeah, I know you were going to go, but after thinking about it more, I decided I should take Tali. Her and Jack seem to be getting along really well lately and it seemed like a good idea... for moral support."

"Of course. Here, don't forget your visor."

She patted his shoulder and tried to behave as she normally would. He appeared shell-shocked and lost all at once. "Thanks. And for the record, I won that one." She winked and retreated to the elevator, swinging her visor in hand.

* * *

Searching through the local overgrowth on the roof as a downpour engulfed them, Ellure took a moment to savor the scent of the rain as she gathered her thoughts.

Jack called her over to a ladder that stretched to an entrance. They climbed down, and Tali hacked through the security system of the abandoned building. The power was off, aside from a few dimmed security lights. Dried blood sporadically smeared the walls while darker stains pooled across the floor. Fragments of glass amongst deep green vines weaved over the tiles.

"I can't believe how different it looks." Jack's voice quivered as her boots clinked on the flooring. "Fuck, this place smells like death. Let's get this shit over with."

Tali stopped short. "Varren. They died recently."

She readied her rifle, switching on the meager flashlight attached to the barrel and shining it down the stairwell. "Alright. Looks like we're going to have company. Keep your eyes peeled."

Tali said, "Sounds painful."

She raised her eyebrow with disbelief. "It's just an expression."

"I know." Tali giggled.

At the end of the stairs, they found another locked door and a console. Ellure provided visual while Tali set to work decoding an encrypted message. The hologram projector whined. "Bosh'tet," Tali muttered and slapped the side till a video feed of a Cerberus worker hovered to life.

Judging from the implications of the recording, the facility had gone rogue and hid their experiments from Cerberus and the Illusive Man. They were bringing in any human children exposed to Eezo they could get their hands on to pose as test subjects?

Tali finished breaking into the next door, and they warily proceeded through the long corridor. Jack paused, glancing in a few small cells branching off the passageway. "I don't remember this place."

Ellure was front and center as they reached the end of the hall. She scanned the area. Edged nerves held tight on her voice. "It's a morgue... How could anyone do this to children? What kind of sick individuals take innocent lives for nothing more than research?"

Jack gaped at the medical tables and metallic rectangular boxes. "This is bullshit. I had the worst of it."

Tali said, "We know it wasn't easy for you Jack, but maybe there was more going on here than you realize. You were only a little girl."

Murmurs and hisses from the next entryway sparked her attention. She switched off her flashlight. "Cover."

Jack hunkered beside her as two vorcha entered the room, their feet two tiles away. Tali dropped across from them behind a coffin, and a purple engineering ball magically appeared on the other side of the room. The vorcha cautiously approached the illumination.

_Breathe in. _She sniped one in the back of the head. Jack and Tali shot down the second. Chiktikka dissipated and they held to their positions. With no other sounds to fill the dead of the air, they pressed forward down the next hall. The flashing glow of Jack's ear piece stopped beside her. "It's this way." Jack said.

Snaking their way through the hollowed maze, Ellure could make out the scant light of an entrance, two chairs with restraints in the center, a wall length mirror, and a window covered from more overgrowth. Jack halted and said, "That's it."

Tali knelt over another console till it forfeited a facility scientist, explaining of failed tests on several "subjects". Their primary goal was to enhance Subject Zero without risking any injury to her.

Jack stared at an arm restraint. "_What_? They weren't experimenting on the other children for my safety."

She said, "You can't help what they did to the others. You were just a kid yourself."

"You don't get it. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am."

She watched the confusion in Jack's eyes. "Then you move on, harder and tougher."

Tali finished decoding a final message taken the day of Jack's breakout. Before the transmission was cut off, the man in the image suggested transportation to another facility.

"Shepard! They started up somewhere else." Jack's face expressed deep horror.

"Ascension is an Alliance program. It's just a school for biotic kids, they don't torture children there."

Jack relaxed her shoulders. "None of this is the way I remember it."

"You were very young and there was a lot going on."

"There's my old cell. Let's just blow this place to hell and get out of here."

* * *

Ellure said, "Ready, Jack?"

"Hell, yes."

Tali rigged the bomb and handed Jack the cylindrical detonator. She wrung her hands while glancing from her to Jack. "We should _probably_ clear out of here."

"Let's move out." Backtracking to the morgue, they stumbled upon a krogan searching the bodies of vorcha on the other side of the room. Before she could reposition, his eye turned to the side.

He rumbled, "We've been breached."

Humming vibrations echoed the room, and Jack flung him to the wall. Tali raised her shotgun and blasted a hole through his breastplate. They sprinted back through the hall as shots ricocheted from behind.

Dashing up the stairs and jumping dead varren, Jack fell and streamlined through scraping glass. Ellure yanked the girl to her feet and clambered out the entrance while Tali circled, snapped her shotgun onto her lower back, and dropped by the door. She pushed Jack toward the ladder and halted. "Tali, there's no time. Just get on the Kodiak."

Tali was fervently typing into her Omni-tool. "Go."

"Tali! Now!"

The door lock flashed to red.

"Keelah!"

They scrambled up the ladder and rushed the rooftop, hurdling oversized vines. Jack extended her bloodied arm, pulling them up into the vessel, and she skidded into the cockpit to flip the ignition. The Kodiak revved to life as Tali buckled in while Jack slammed the side door down with her good hand and shrunk into the bench. The detonator lid flicked open and shut to the beat of her pulse.

Touring above the treetops, Ellure peered around the back of her chair, nodding to Tali, who brought up her Omni-tool. "Approaching max distance..." Tali paused. "Clear."

The detonator lid stopped.

The vessel rocked violently. Her hands rattled on the steering as she watched the blast radius on the radar beating closer. Never breaking away from the controls, she said, "What the hell did you put in that thing?"

Tali's voice chimed proudly. "Everything it needed to be effective."

* * *

The port observation opened, and Shepard crossed the threshold without speaking a word and started scavenging the bar. Kasumi wrapped her arms around her knees. Never being one to keep thoughts to herself, she chose to investigate. "Everything okay, Shep?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Shepard downed her concoction and plopped her head on the bar, tapping her glass.

"Talk about what?" Kasumi's interest was on the rise.

"If I told you that, it would be me _talking _about it." Shepard grabbed two bottles of liquor and a glass and promptly left.

She followed her for a moment, stopped to lean against the doorway, and watched her to the letter. As Shepard disappeared into the elevator, Thane stepped out of life support and followed her gaze. "What is wrong with Shepard?" he said attentively.

Kasumi laid her fingers to rest under her bottom lip. "I'm not sure. She never said _anything_. That's unusual for her. She's generally very open with me, almost like a sister."

"Sometimes even sisters have their secrets."

* * *

Ellure kicked off her boots and stripped down to her boyshorts. "EDI, lock the door."

"_Yes, Commander."_

She walked over to the fish tank and bumped her forehead against the glass. _What the hell was I thinking? _

After feeding the aquatics, she slipped Vermin out of his cage, turned her music up excessively loud, and sat on the floor with her back against the base of the couch. She tried to shake the images of day; the hauntingly dark aura of Pragia, and the image of Garrus' rattled expression.

How was she going to fix this one? The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable with her. No, it was obvious that he was only interested in their friendship now. This was nuts to even consider. She had a job to do, and here she was worrying about her lack of a love life. Pathetic. _No one wants to be alone, but some of us are meant to be_, she thought.

The hamster scampered over her thigh while she began mixing the red and blue liquids on her coffee table. Tonight it was going to be her personal mini bar. She was planning on staying here for awhile. "Thank you, Vermin. You're the quietest company I've had in awhile." She stroked his silky brown fur and savored the bite of her drink.

* * *

Time was a thief of epic proportions, but she picked herself up off the floor, rubbing at the throb in her head. Ellure gathered up her half diminished bottles and placed them on the desk as she checked her terminal. For the first time since her drunken visit with Chakwas, EDI hadn't woken her up. Although, she did turn off the music.

She glanced over her shoulder at the shelf in the back corner above her desk. "Crap. Where did he go?"

She crawled on her hands and knees and began the search. With no luck around the desk, she trekked down the steps and checked under the couch. Digging her elbows into the carpet, she scuttled the corner and peeked under the second half of the couch.

"Am I... interrupting something?"

She looked behind her to find Thane leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. Quickly remembering she was almost completely naked, she scrambled to grab a sheet off the bed and bundle up. "Yes." she said, combing her hair out of her eyes. "Vermin is missing. I fell asleep and forgot to put him back in his cage."

"Perhaps I can be of help. I did promise you I'd keep an eye on your space hamster. However, I expected it would be keeping Grunt from having a late night snack." He smirked roguishly while he tilted his head as though evaluating her sanity from head to toe.

She pointed toward the back wall. "You can start on that side and I'll meet you in the middle... Oh, right... I'll be back in one second." She grabbed fresh clothes from her locker and slinked into the bathroom.

She brushed her hair, washed her face, and polished her teeth. Looking at her reflection, she realized there was no point in fixing herself up. No matter what, she was going to look like she was up all night drinking. Probably because she did.

Pushing the door open, she watched Thane stalking beside her armor locker. He held a finger up to his lips as he looked at her. Soundlessly, he crouched low to the ground and slipped his green hands behind the nightstand. Cupping them together, he walked over and handed her the renegade hamster.

With astonished relief, she said, "Thank you, Krios. You just saved me _a lot_ of time spent searching." She immediately placed Vermin back into his cage.

Thane watched her replace the white bed sheet and straighten it painstakingly. "I ran into Goto."

"Ah. So that's why you're here." She sat on the edge of the bed and sharpened her gaze at him. "Look. I don't know what she said, but it's none of your business either."

"No offense, but I wasn't going to ask. I just wanted to check in on you to be sure that you did not drown." He nodded toward the bottles on her desk.

"I'll be fine. How did you get in here?"

"The quarian lent me her assistance."

Ellure sighed and slipped on her boots. "Well, thanks for coming to check on me. I'm overdue for my rounds." Walking with Thane to the elevator, she swallowed hard. It was time to face the day, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Ellure hesitated against the kitchen counter. She wasn't sure what to tell Garrus about the day before. He was obviously unsettled by her actions, because she had horribly misread his behavior. _You know what assuming does, _she told herself.

Kelly and Jacob eyed her as they ate their lunch. The longer she stood there, the more suspicious people would be. Her palms began sweating as she reached the end of the hall. It was time to wing it. She opened the door. "How's it going, Garrus?"

He turned around and leaned back on the console. "Same as always." His eyes were piercing as he stepped closer. Unreservedly, his hand reached for her chin, and he turned her face to one side and then the other. "You look like hell. Have you been drinking?"

She scoffed as he let go. "What would make you think that?"

"Your eyes are all red, and you're late."

She fidgeted her hands before shifting her stance and crossing her arms with a defensive shrug. "So what if I was?"

"Well you wouldn't drink alone, _unless_ you were upset about _something_."

"I'm fine. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. What I did was cheating."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guessed you were up to something. Don't worry about it."

"Okay… Well, I need to get down to engineering still... I'll see you later." She tensed a smile.

"I'll be here if you need me."

Gracing the drive core with her presence, She found Gabby and Donnelly bickering away and stopped to see Tali, not wanting to interrupt the unknown squabble. She propped an elbow on the back corner of the control panel and curiously watched six fingers typing away. "I hear you're my mischievous hacker today. It's bad enough Joker and EDI are always meddling, but you, Tali? Really?"

Tali wrung her hands. "When Thane came by and asked, I couldn't help myself."

"Yes, he can be rather convincing I suppose."

"Yeah, that's what it was..."

Donnelly said, "I hope he doesn't stop by here too often. Gabby and Tali can't seem to focus on their duties."

Gabby's eyes shot daggers at Donnelly. "Oh? When exactly are you so busy? I'm pretty sure you spend most of your time gawking over Tali all day."

Tali touched her fingers to the top of her helmet anxiously. "Yes that does get a bit disturbing sometimes."

Donnelly gave Gabby an impish grin. "I enjoy watching her work. She's very good. I'm always impressed by her skills with the drive core."

She shook her head. "You three need to focus. I don't want us bursting into a ball of flames with Garrus' upgrades to our weapon systems." Turning back to Tali, she continued, "Promise me you won't be so easily swayed next time. I am impressed that you managed to get around EDI. Save those talents for other times though." She patted Tali's shoulder and left to see Jack.

At the bottom of the ship, she found the girl lying on her cot, under the deck, in the darkest corner.

"Hey, Shepard."

Ellure hitched her hip on the table across from her. "How's the arm?"

Jack lifted it up to reveal the bandages wrapped tightly from wrist to elbow. "The arm is fine. Chakwas already fussed over it."

"Feeling any better about things? No bugs crawling around in there I hope?"

"Yeah... no... I don't know."

She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. "Jack. We need you to pull it together. Don't let anything you discovered down there linger on your conscience. Instead, take what you've learned and find a way to turn it around for the better. You are meant for greater things. Things that are more remarkable than pirating, gangs, and vandalism."

"What would you know about any of that? And why the fuck do you care?" Jack sat upright and leaned on her knee.

"I know more about it than you think. I care about you, Jack - whether you like it or not - you're stuck with me. You may not be happy with having someone in your corner, but it's time you got used to the idea. You have more friends on this ship than you know. Don't shut them out."

Jack's eyes hardened as she looked away. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. It's just something that takes getting used to."


	13. The Tuchanka Challenge

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Tuchanka Challenge**

Sweltering, Garrus swung one leg over the side of his bed and tapped his foot. He pictured the moment like a movie playing back over and over. Her words and actions told him it was nothing, but her eyes hinted to a completely different story. Everything about her seemed to be a contradiction.

One minute, he was a close friend and nothing more than that. The next minute, a small piece of him sensed she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Or perhaps that was only wishful thinking on his part.

The last thing he needed to do was to rush into something head first and end up with some awkward interspecies liaison. He'd never been with another species. How do you even begin to approach that?

Garrus sat up and pulled his wrist behind him into a stretch. He leaned down onto his elbows and rested his head in his hands. This was the thinking of an irrational man. Shepard was a human. Shepard was his superior. Shepard was... Ell.

No, he was certainly going mad. He'd signed on for a mission, led by Cerberus, to chase down Collectors and save the human race. He'd lost his men, and then days later was jolted by Shepard's return to life. Naturally he would be having these crazy ideas about her. Right? That had to be it. Stress. Nothing but lots and lots of stress.

Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes from his duffle bag, he left the main battery. Maybe a shower would clear his mind.

* * *

Ellure lolled on the floor of the port observation with pictures and criminal magazines littering the circle between them as Kasumi showed off the piece she had made for Alison Gunn, her new heist alias. She scrutinized over the objectionable picture of herself. It was strange to be staring at your own ass sporting leather with a green drink in hand and looking like she was about to make an alcohol sales pitch. "I never knew criminals had their own magazines. When did you even take that?"

Kasumi smiled coyly. "I snuck a quick shot of you we were out for drinks on the Citadel."

"That explains a few things... You're very good at being sneaky, Goto."

With a nonchalant shrug, Kasumi said, "What can I say? It's a gift."

"When does it get published?"

"Next month. Or so I'm told. I made you sound so amazing they are making you the cover."

"Nice job. Should make this all the more easy then."

"That was my thought."

She stacked up Kasumi's work and handed it to her as she stood. "Well, I'm going to get to bed and see if I can get a few hours of sleep before we hit Tuchanka. The sooner this is over with, the better I'll feel. Not that I don't love our little krogan, but I worry it'll be something that will keep him from helping us out here. We really need him."

"I'm sure it'll work out, Shep."

"At least someone around here has some confidence." She waved and backed out into the hall. Spinning around, she slammed right into an immovable force. Only a thin sheet of fabric lie between her hands and his solid plated chest. The blood from her heart raced up her neck instantly. Nice.

Pulling her hands back, she tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to act casual. "Sorry, Garrus. Didn't see you there."

"That's something I don't hear often." Garrus noted her flushed expression, unsure as to why she'd feel embarrassed by such a minor blunder. He certainly didn't mind. "Will you be needing me to come with you to Tuchanka?"

"If you'd like to, you're more than welcome."

"Okay then."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she gave him a shy smile, brushed past him, and started backing up toward the elevator. "I need to try and get some sleep now, so… goodnight."

"... goodnight."

* * *

Garrus waited as Shepard spoke with the nearby Urdnot shopkeeper, wondering how she planned to save a credit around this place. Grunt mumbled about his disappointment with the condition of his ancestral home as they waited.

Shepard signaled five fingers and marched down the pile of rubble, stopping at a barricade of guns and ammo below them. After a few minutes of her chatting with a krogan, he watched as she began targeting and shooting pyjaks. He was surprised. Apparently, there was one creature she wasn't fond of.

Garrus decided to take the weight off his feet and join Grunt on a flattened boulder. Wrex appeared to be making progress with the place. Uniting the clans together would be no easy task from what he'd pieced together. While waiting for Shepard and her exterminating, he reflected over the brief reunion with their old friend.

Wrex had bounded down from his throne as Ell shoved his guards aside. With a krogan nod, he greeted, "Shepard."

"Wrex." she replied.

Repeating the motion to him, Wrex continued, "Garrus."

"Wrex... Shepard."

"Garrus."

He smiled as he recalled the way she had raised one of her brows after falling for his ploy.

His train of thought was interrupted by Grunt's antsy sigh. Trying to keep their pubescent recruit sated, he said, "I apologize for taking you out drinking, Grunt. I can see now why krogan don't just go to the bar for their puberty rituals."

Grunt's smile broadened. "That was a good fight."

"You got off easy on that one. Don't let Shepard hear you say that though."

"Don't let Shepard hear what now?" she said, strolling up beside them.

Grunt said, "We were just, uh... talking... about some of my tank-implant memories."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms and eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"Yes. I can understand why we hate turians now. You see, there is a turian. Dead. Eyes are black, there's a claw hammer under the brow plate pulling it back..."

Shepard cringed. "You're right. I _don't_ want to hear about that." Gesturing to him, she said, "What about, Garrus?"

Grunt waved his hand in dismissal. "I don't hate, Garrus. I hate the turians. Garrus is just one turian and he is part of your clan. There's no point in ripping his face off, unless he turns on me."

He tucked his arms to his chest and respectfully nodded. "I feel honored."

"Something is wrong with you two." Shepard shook her head and returned to the scanty supply store.

He observed from afar as she kneeled down and started crooning over a varren. She smiled happily when it began dancing around and jumping as she petted it. Remembering a past discussion with Mordin, he felt slightly apprehensive about the animal.

Shepard finished bartering, and indicated for them to follow her. En route to their transportation, Garrus sought to educate her a little. "Probably shouldn't be quite so _friendly_ with the local varren."

"Why not? Urz is harmless."

"They carry a lot of diseases. I'm not going to elaborate, but in your spare time you should probably consider reading over some of those reports Mordin keeps sending up to you."

* * *

Ellure scoured the area as they entered through the looming, rusted metal gate. The air of Tuchanka choked with dust. In the distance, only craters and ash decorated the horizon.

The arena was encased by an outer railing. Center, a rise of dirt was circled by a low stone wall, and sporadically placed towers swayed with the wind gusts. "Okay, boys. All we gotta do is push this button and kill whatever they send at us."

Garrus readied his M-97 Viper as he stood back to back with her. "Sounds like fun." She ignored his upgraded weaponry while he gave her a knowing smile. She cursed him, and then herself for letting him catch her checking it out.

Grunt thumped his fists together and popped a heat sink into his shotgun. "Can't wait."

She pressed the button, leaving the gate to slam shut.

Garrus detected her slight jump at the sound behind them and laughed through his nose. A low hum resounded, and varren scampered into the ring. Her voice dripped with irritation. "Varren?"

He turned on his kill-timer. "Here we go!"

Shepard appeared to be staring off into the distance. "What is that?"

"The zero? That's your kill count." He finished his third and reloaded.

"Damn it. Give me a heads up next time. You're cheating!" Shepard brought down her Mantis.

"So, it's okay if you do it, but not me? Just a bit hypocritical don't you think?"

Grunt began taking out the close range targets, and Shepard huffed angrily. "Between the two of you I'm never going to get a shot off."

* * *

Ellure picked up the pace, settling into a rhythm with Garrus as the two of them shot down any varren entering through the tunnels feeding into the arena. She focused intensely. _Breathe in, shoot, breathe out, reload._

Resting the barrel of his Claymore on his shoulder, Grunt remarked from across the arena, "Stop fighting over kills. I'd like to crush something."

She shrugged to Garrus and they both stopped firing. Grunt was swarmed by varren. With the butt of his gun, he gruesomely broke a few skulls before he shot down the remainder of their onslaught, bellowing, "Right on your ass!"

"Fifteen to eight." Garrus cocked his rifle beside her as she waited for Grunt to catch back up to them at the gate.

"I don't want to hear it, Garrus. We're not done yet. I'll let you start this one and take center, Grunt." she said, securing to the right as Garrus took left.

Grunt hustled into position, and harvesters circled the arena, swooping down and leaving clattering red klixen. Having had experience with these, she said into her comm, "Grunt, _do not _fight these up close. That is an order!"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes knowing he would not be swayed by this response. "They breathe fire and explode."

"Heh, heh, heh."

Grunt stayed back far enough to avoid the fire. Barely. She winced every time one of the bug-like creatures would explode, but the thrilled expression he carried put her mind to ease with his barbarism.

"Twenty-five to nineteen."

"Thanks for the update, Garrus, I can see the numbers."

Grunt finished off the last and they restocked their thermal clips. Passing by Garrus, she gave him a sweet smile and directed her free hand toward Grunt. "Our little krogan is growing up."

Garrus scoffed. "I must have missed out on the _little_ phase."

Returning to their posts, a deep thunder shook the ground as Grunt kicked off the final match. In the distance dust, dirt, and debris flew upward outside of the perimeter. He growled with anticipation, "This is a good one."

Gazing over the horizon, Ellure realized this target was going to need more fire power. Putting away her sniper rifle, she brought out her missile launcher.

Grunt disappointedly frowned. "Where's the other one?"

Shepard scowled across the arena to Garrus. "I'm not allowed to use that one anymore…"

Grunt snorted as he watched Garrus cast her dirty look back across the arena. He could hear the turian's flanging over his comm. "That wasn't me. That would have been your assassin buddy, Krios."

A thresher maw burst up out of the ground to break up the altercation as it stretched and swayed, readying itself for a fight. Grunt charged ahead firing. "Now, it's fun." A stream of putrid, green spit was aimed, and he rolled into cover. The tower crumbled as the base melted away, coated by the stench.

"That can't be good." Garrus extended his strides to join Grunt and check his armor for damage. "You better take a shower after this. Joker's not going to let you past the air lock smelling like that."

Ellure cloaked and ran full force, sliding to hit her back against the short stone edge of the platform. She pressed tight to the wall, felt the ground quake beneath her, and focused on the rippled direction. The thresher maw stopped center. She flipped over and dug her elbows into the sand, crawling into the corner. Reengaging her tactical cloak, she steadied the weight of her launcher.

Garrus and Grunt fired to gain the thresher maw's attention. Having received it, they dashed out from the tower as it burned away. Successive missiles sought the atrocity long enough for them to gather behind the next base.

Ellure squished against the divider and felt its movement. Traveling to its previous location on the right, she crawled back, coughing on the dust in the air, and droned out to empty what was left of her ammo.

Garrus and Grunt charged away from another stream. The thresher maw shrieked a deafening roar across the arena. They both slowed, turning to watch while the ground rumbled below them.

With the threat collapsing to a curled heap in the distance, Shepard jumped out of cover cheering, "Fuck yes," as she ran and leapt onto Grunt. Suspended by one arm, she enthusiastically punched his shoulder. "Did you see that? You have to admit that was pretty awesome."

Garrus smiled with amusement as Grunt set her on her feet and gave her an enthusiastic "fist bump". As they started walking, Garrus draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "I'm not sure who had more fun with this, you or Grunt."

"Either way, I beat you."

"Excuse me?"

"That had to count for at least twenty kills. I mean, _come on._ It's way tougher than varren or klixen, not to mention it's just plain enormous."

"_Technically,_ it was only _one_. But I'll let it slide... this time."

* * *

She folded her legs underneath while sitting on the floor next to Samara. The justicar absorbed the biotic ball that hovered in her hands and the blue glow simmered as her eyes refocused. With a meek smile, she said, " Evening, Commander. I'm glad you came to see me."

"Well, you're always quiet around here. Figured it was about time I checked in on you again."

"The ship I was chasing has stopped at Omega. I've spent four hundred years hunting this Ardat-Yakshi." With sorrow in her crystal eyes, Samara got to her feet. "She is my daughter."

Stunned, Ellure said, "I'm so sorry. That must be grueling for you."

"Do not feel pity for me. It must be done. The longer I am here, the more people she will kill."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is an Ardat-Yakshi?"

Samara clasped her hands behind her back as she stared out at space. "Morinth uses her talents to seduce her victims. They are drawn to her. Everything about her pulls them in. When they are comfortable, she will choose to mate with her victim. As an Ardat-Yakshi, when she melds with another she absorbs their very essence. Therefore killing anyone she pairs with."

"I can see how dangerous that could be."

"Yes. She is the smartest and most powerful of my daughters."

"How many children do you have?"

"Three... As we speak, I know of three Ardat-Yakshis in existence."

Joining Samara, she placed her hand on the troubled woman's shoulder. "If you really feel there is no other way, Samara, I can help you with this."

"Thank you, Shepard. Words cannot express my gratitude to you."

Ellure left her visit with Samara heavy-heartedly and saw the mess-hall was empty. She sat down to think.

It was unfathomable that somewhere at some point in time, people lived a simpler life. So much grief and pain was collected in the midst of her crew. Every one of them had a dark story to tell, yet there was still hope among them. The strength of the individuals around her was inspiring. Each had found the means press forward.

If anyone could pull off this monumental endeavor with the Collectors, they could.

* * *

Finished with evening meditations, Thane entered the mess-hall. Shepard was resting the side of her face on her arm, stretched across the table, solemnly staring off. He decided that this time he would ask. "Coffee?"

Easing back in her chair, she said, "That would be great right now."

He bowed with acknowledgement and began to search through the cabinet. His brow furrowed as he went to the next door and opened it. Shepard's hand touched his shoulder. With a slanted smile, she reached over to open the last cabinet door and handed him the canister.

After Shepard had poured in water, he scooped the aromatic grounds into the filtration basket. "How is Grunt?"

"He's good. Turns out it was just a puberty issue." she said, hopping up on to the counter.

Thane chuckled and leaned back beside her with arms folded over his chest. "How does a krogan deal with teenage angst?"

"Well, in a very kroganish fashion, of course. Garrus and I posed as his krant for his rites of passage. They started us off with the little things, like varren and klixen. Then they kicked it into high gear and sent a thresher maw out to play tag... That was a good game of tag."

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

She glanced down at her feet. "Yeah... I have been told I have an affinity for danger."

Thane turned to watch her reactions closely. "I see. Usually, women who do keep that to themselves."

She scoffed. "I'm not like most women then, I guess."

"So I have noticed, Siha."

With an exasperated sigh, she tucked her chin to her shoulder to look at him. "Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

"Eventually." He smiled teasingly. The muscles in his face were taunt. How long had it been since he smiled just for the sake of conversation? A lengthy time, he concluded.

After pouring coffee, they relaxed across from each other at the table. Thane took a sip before he finally inquired her further. "If Grunt is not the issue, what is it that has you so troubled?"

"Who said I was _troubled_?"

"You don't seem to be aware of how easy it is to read your eyes. You put up a sturdy wall, and you may even lock the door, but you left the blinds open in the window..."

Ellure flinched and switched from his gaze to the steam reaching out from her mug. "Alright. Samara has basically just finished asking me to help her kill her own daughter."

Thane set down his cup with a harsh expression. "_That_ is a very disturbing request."

"The part that makes it really scary is that it seems like the right choice."

Thane shifted in his chair as he folded his hands up onto the table. "It must be if you would even permit doing such a thing. I have killed many during my life. For a parent to even consider the murder of their own offspring is a very ambiguous concept. However, if the child warrants such a deed, then so be it."

As cold as his words sounded, she knew he was right. Morinth was someone who deserved it, based on Samara's reasoning. "Well... I may need to meet her daughter before I agree to kill her. I can't see taking a life, unless I'm absolutely positive it's the right call... Or if they are already aiming at me."

"With your permission, I would like to offer my assistance to you."

"That might be a good idea. Samara and I haven't hashed out our plan, but the moment I know anything I'll inform you." Ellure tousled her hair. "I suppose having an assassin may be helpful."

"Yes. We are often seen as nothing more than mere terrorists and murderers because of those who lack the skills and proper training. Killing is an art, and I am a master."

A chill ran down her spine as he talked so matter-of-factly about this. "You mean you don't hold any responsibility for the crimes you've committed?"

"When you make the choice to kill someone, is it your gun that is held responsible for the action?" Ellure paused as Thane pressed on. "How is hiring an assassin any different? You are just paying for the gun _and_ the hand that wields it."

"I can see where you're coming from." she said, "I'm glad you're here, Thane. That gut feeling turned out to be right."

"Gut feeling?"

"Everyone else thought I was crazy to have you join our cause. My _gut feeling,_ or intuition, gave me the sense that having you with us would turn out to be a plus."

Displaying a roguish smile to match his devious air, Thane said, "Having an assassin around _always_ has its benefits."


	14. Alpha or Omega

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Alpha or Omega**

Jack threw her cards angrily across the table and shouted, "What the hell kind of bullshit is this?"

"The kind that makes me happy." Shepard said, gathering up her winnings.

Garrus tipped back in his chair, watching the chaos unfold. "She was bound to win sooner or later."

"Well fuck, I was counting on later." Jack punched Shepard's shoulder. "Thanks for taking the shirt off my back."

Donnelly said, "Thank you, for putting it up on the table. At least I didn't win it."

"Oh I don't know, Kenneth." Gabby said, "Seems like red may be a good color on you."

Ellure held up the bright fabric more closely related to a swim top in her opinion.

Garrus kept his attention on the cards as he gathered them up. "I think she should try it on."

Jack said, "Hell yes. That would at least make the loss bearable."

"I thought you weren't into chicks, Jack." Ellure waited expectantly for the puckered face of hate.

Jack delivered it as if right on cue. "We've already discussed this."

Donnelly said, "Well, I wasn't present. Please, feel free to tell us _every detail_."

Gabby animatedly smacked Donnelly in the back of the head as Thane entered the mess-hall. Clasping his hands behind him and straightening, he said, "She should wear it for our mission."

Ignoring the drell behind him, Garrus felt at odds over the attention Krios had been giving to Shepard lately. More disturbingly, she didn't seem to shy away from his forwardness with her.

"Maybe I will." Shepard said, winking to Krios.

Jack said, "I plan on being first to see this."

As Samara walked in, Shepard said, "Guess I need to get ready for my big debut then."

Jack followed. "I'm going to help you with this. I have a feeling you may have some difficulty."

"What could be so difficult about putting on a damn shirt?"

* * *

Jack sat on the desk, swinging her feet and waiting for Shepard to dress in her bathroom. "So, who's going on this one?"

"Samara, of course. Thane volunteered, and Garrus too."

"Garrus?"

"Samara put him on edge with her explanation about Morinth's abilities. Spooked me too in all honesty. After what we found out this morning, I don't mind the extra backup... Crap. This is ridiculous." The bathroom door slid open and Shepard leaned against the entryway topless with one arm to cover her. Her free hand dangled a mangle of red off the end of her finger.

Jack wrapped her arms around her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Shepard said, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Can't breathe. One second." Jack jumped down and took the tangled shirt from her. "_Shepard... _Okay, turn it this way first of all. Now put both of your arms up and slide the whole thing over. Leave this band here for support. Stick your arms through here and here, so it's like a giant X over your chest. Gotta keep the girls covered."

"You're such an expert with that."

"You know it!" Jack stepped back, eyeing her up and down. "Shit. You _can't_ wear those pants."

She looked down at her legs. "What's wrong with them?"

"They don't work. You need something tight and sexy. Something that says, I'm available and ready for action_._ Those are just the plain damn cargo pants you wear any other day."

Ellure sighed as Jack sifted through her locker, abandoning drawers in shambles with a few Cerberus shirts scattered across the floor. She caught a pair of black leather pants aimed at her head. Holding them out in front of her, she said, "Where did these come from?"

"Who fucking cares? Put them on." Jack propped a shoulder against the wall and waited.

By this point, all modesty and personal pride was gone as she stripped down in the hall and wiggled into the pants. Jack looked over her thoughtfully and said, "Your hair. It's long enough now you should do something with it."

"Like what?" Jack spit in her hand and moved toward her. She backed away, blocking. "I may not be the hottest thing to hit Afterlife, but you are not just going to spit in your damn hand and touch me. Have the decency to get some water, at least."

Jack sighed with exasperation, wet her hands in the sink, and returned to slick the stray frizzy pieces down. The front fell in loose waves around her shoulders as Jack used her fingers to force the longer layers to fall back. "There we go. Gotta loosen it up a bit, Shepard. No ponytails, buns, or brushing it. _Let it flow."_

"When did you become a hairstylist?"

"I didn't always have mine like this ya' know." Jack smiled as she did a final check. "Wear some boots with that and you're set."

"I feel trashy."

"You're supposed to be. You want to stand out to draw this asari's attention. Just don't dance, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

* * *

Garrus, Thane, and Samara were already at the air lock as Jack jogged up beaming, gesturing her hands to Shepard, proudly showing off her work. "She's ready and raring to go."

Ellure meandered up with her newly Jack-approved style. Her boots laced up to her knees, her pants were tighter than she ever thought possible, and her torso was well-exposed along with her scars.

She felt her face turn hot as she witnessed everyone's curious stares. Samara appeared to approve of it, or was she laughing? It was then she realized her face must be visibly blushing. _Great. At least it will match this getup._

Jack said, "The next time you guys are going to Afterlife for a mission, I want in on it."

Joker swiveled around in his chair to give her a swift wink-and-the-gun. "Nice."

"Okay... Time to go." Rubbing her fingers over her forehead, she squeezed past her squad and out the airlock.

To help avoid suspicion, Samara linked with Garrus' arm and she held to Thane's as they rehashed the plan while passing through Omega's streets. Ellure would be playing the part of bait, Samara would stay outside of Afterlife to trail them, Garrus was to be incognito at a nearby table incase anything got out of hand, and Thane would be going solo. He had requested to work alone.

"Thank you, Shepard, for doing this. Do you remember everything we went over after our investigation?" said Samara.

"Yes. Hallex, Forta, Vaenia."

"That is correct." Samara said as they halted. "I will remain here. Once she takes you to her apartment, I will give time to drop any suspicions. Try not to let her pull you into her deception too quickly."

She took a deep breath as Garrus passed through the doors into the VIP area and Thane followed behind him. She gave Samara one last look before stepping inside.

Immediately upon entering, she spotted the Samara look-alike and her nerves took the liberty of making her feel more apprehensive. A few raised eyebrows were directed her way as she took a seat at the bar.

Knowing full well she didn't fit into the atmosphere of a club, she decided to warm up by chatting with the bartender and convinced the man to give up a round of drinks. For morale, of course.

Morinth glanced in her direction.

After finishing her drink, she scoured the crowd. Jealousy was abundant as she saw Garrus idly kicking back in the corner. She laughed to herself as she remembered Jack's earlier statement and tipped the bartender before she left.

Trying to appear like she knew what she was doing, she found her target and weaved through the bright lights, bodies, and thumping music. With good placement, Garrus and Morinth would both be able to see her. "Hey." she said.

The lone asari looked her up and down skeptically. "Hey."

"Wanna dance? Watch this." She waved her arms in the air and tried to keep her boots in time with the music as she moved her legs to the beat.

After viewing the presentation, the asari dancer stopped dancing. With a palm over her forehead she interrupted, "No thanks. I'm happy with just me and the music." The woman gracefully dipped to the floor and with a wave of her hand strutted off alone.

Ellure pinched the bridge of her nose. Morinth was paying her no attention now. She needed to come up with something and fast.

Garrus couldn't help but laugh as he sipped on his cold beverage. Shepard tousled her hair nervously, looking out of place, but he knew well enough not to get involved. His job was to keep an eye on Morinth, and that was a very hard thing to do as he watched the light trickle across her skin. His mandibles tensed and he set down his beer. What did Krios think he was doing?

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Thane pushed off the wall and weaved through the Afterlife assembly. Out of the shadows and into the array of revelry, he walked up behind her and lowered over her ear. "You seem to be in need of rescue out here. Perhaps you would honor me with a dance?"

Obviously startled by his quiet intrusion, she said, "I doubt there is much you can do, but I'm dead in the water out here."

Thane took her hands in his and chuckled as he examined her. "I noticed." Placing her arms over his shoulders, he brushed aside the hairs covering her face till they obediently fell behind her ear. Running his hands down the soft curvature of her sides to rest on her hips, he said, "Be calm, Siha. You are trying too hard."

"Aren't you dancing rather slow for this music?"

Holding her against his body, he tried to guide her. "The music is not what is important. Trust me."

Ellure laughed as she tried to see past his shoulder. "Let's turn a little bit. I want to check out our audience." As he complied with her request, she spied Morinth now watching with more intensity.

Trying not to over think the movement of her feet, she skimmed to Garrus. His composed yet uneasy expression illustrated his concern about their cover being blown, and she resolved to step up her game. Ellure refused to fail this one because of her own insecurities. Though she had to admit, she was actually beginning to enjoy this. At least she wasn't on center stage alone.

Not being prone to bouts of strong sex appeal, she massaged the back of Thane's neck with her fingertips and said, "You come here often?" Thane laughed through his nose and pushed closer as they moved in unison. His fingers caressed the small of her back, and he buried his face against her almost affectionately. He knew how to give a good performance.

Leaving one wrist over his shoulders, Ellure trailed her hand to reach under his jacket and rest against his vest as his breath paced over her skin.

Garrus tossed back the last of his beer. As the waitress passed, he ordered one - scratch that - two shots of turian brandy. Growling deep in the pit of his chest inaudibly, he tried to stop watching to no avail. The way she was pressed against the drell, it was all he could do to keep from shooting the green bastard right here and now. Lucky for Krios, he hadn't brought his rifle. Breaking away only to check on Morinth, he prayed to the Spirits that asari would make a move soon.

Thane pulled back from her warmth and leaned his face nearer to hers. With barely an inch between them, he focused on the pastel shades in her eyes. "It would appear you just needed a better partner." He squeezed her sharply and took her hand from his chest, dipping her back slowly and inspecting Morinth's smile out of the corner of his eye. Cinching their success, Thane leaned down and kissed the base of her neck.

Ellure tried to steady her breathing as Thane gathered her back up into his arms. She rested her cheek against him to see Garrus surveying Morinth. As she examined his captivating presence, she ached with a longing that he'd been interested in her, but all signs pointed to a big fat negative on that one. Rejection wasn't the end of the world, right? She wasn't going to push him on this. His friendship meant everything to her. The last thing she wanted to do was loose him over her silly human assumptions.

Her thoughts began to stray. Thane wasn't perfect at first glance, but in the few weeks she had had to get to know him, she sensed that she'd only scratched the surface. Closing her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, her awareness heightened and she took notice of things she normally wouldn't.

His scent brought an image of the sea to her mind. Envisioning the two of them together in the early morning light, it didn't matter where or when to her. The more Thane's body melted against hers, the more her thoughts would drift.

Thane whispered against her ear, "I believe you have a new admirer."

Ellure looked up to see his dark eyes direct her attention.

Morinth waved her over.

* * *

Ellure glued herself to Morinth's couch, hands sweating as she crossed her legs and leaned one elbow on the black leather arm rest. She continued discussing her love of power and murder as Morinth scooted closer to her.

By the time the asari sat on her lap, she yearned desperately for backup. Morinth's eyes darkened, and the severity of her situation was deepening. Hearing the doors hiss open, she didn't even bother to look. "Nice try." she said, standing and backing away as Samara entered the apartment.

"Morinth."

"Mother."

"Don't call me that!" Samara biotically lifted Morinth and pressed her against the window.

Glass screeched and crackled, but an unrelated noise overhead briefly stole her attention.

Crying out, Morinth powered back causing Samara to fall and slide across the floor. Morinth collapsed to the ground, scrambled past, and held out her glowing arm to hit her mother again. "I am the genetic destiny of the Asari!"

Quickly returning to her feet, Samara replied, "You are a disease to be purged, nothing more!" With a fierce stance, Samara threw up a barrier against Morinth's torrent of biotics.

The two locked in a stand still. Pieces of furniture and fragments of glass swirled in the biotic fields around them. Both mother and daughter fought to convince her of their own reasoning, but the choice was hers.

Ellure seized up. She cared for Samara, but how did killing Morinth make them any better than her? It was a bitter form of justice. Who was she to make the choice?

She felt a touch on her shoulder as Thane said, "Tell me." This wasn't her burden or his. She grabbed Morinth's arm to drop her guard.

Samara didn't hesitate and knocked Morinth away. She gallantly strode to her daughter and knelt over her. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." One motion and Morinth's body became lifeless.

Thane's hand slid down to lightly squeeze her arm.

With tortured anguish in her crystal eyes, Samara passed. "I am ready to leave this place, and get on with my life."

* * *

Stepping out onto the crew's deck, Ellure said, "You going to be okay, Samara?"

"Thank you for your support, Shepard, but the life of a justicar is a difficult one. I will be returning to my quarters should you have need of me."

"Perhaps you would like some company." Thane said to Samara, "I have yet to complete my own meditations for the day."

"I would very much like that." Samara smiled kindly and left for the starboard observation.

She touched Thane's arm as he started to leave. "Thank you."

He cocked his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're thanking me for."

She shrugged. "For coming with me, helping with Morinth at the bar, and for going to stay with her tonight."

He bowed slightly. "All of these things were done without an expectation of gratitude, however, I will accept it coming from you."

"All right, Mr. Krios." She snorted and shoved his shoulder playfully. "Make me feel like a simpleton then."

"That was not my intention."

"I know. That's what makes it so much worse."

With a throaty laugh, Thane said, "Then you're welcome."

"There we go. Much better... Goodnight, Thane."

"Shepard."

Ellure shook her head at his roguish smile and left for the kitchen, passing Jack on her way. She paused. "Are you reading?"

With her combat boots propped up on the chair next to her, Jack said tersely, "So what if I am?"

"Nothing. Just didn't take you for the type." She grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it. While quenching her thirst, she heard weighty footsteps approaching behind her.

"Have fun tonight?" he said, stopping to lean against the kitchen wall.

She closed the door to the cooler and answered, "I wouldn't call that _fun_, Garrus."

"I wasn't talking about Morinth."

Catching Jack's brown eyes peering over her datapad, Ellure lowered her water and rested her hip back against the counter. He appeared angry, but why would he have anything to be angry about? Her mind struggled to recount the night's events.

"No answer?"

"About what? Fill me in a little here. I'm beginning to think you weren't at the same mission as I was." Smelling the brandy on his breath, she could only assume this was a side effect. He was prone to mood swings since Omega.

"You and Krios gave everyone an eyeful out there."

"Why exactly would you care about that?" Ellure slapped her bottle down on the counter and stepped closer to him.

Garrus waved his hand toward life support. "I just don't think you need be _attaching_ yourself so closely to someone like him."

Now, she was livid. Maybe Thane was right. His concern for her safety was going too far now. She stood on her toes to stretch taller and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Who do you think you are? My fucking bodyguard? I'm a big girl, Garrus." She was tired of the way everyone seemed so distrusting of Thane on this ship.

"Yeah... You've made a few choices that I'm still having trouble understanding."

She nodded, unsure of what choice he was referring to. Sidonis? The kiss in the shuttle bay? "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have my reasons."

Boots thumped into the mess-hall, and she turned around to see Jack cringe as the executive officer stormed out of her office. "Fucking shit." Jack said, tossing her datapad up onto the table to watch the show.

Miranda ignored Zero's evil stares as she wheeled around and tunneled her focus onto Vakarian and Shepard. "If you two are going to have a bloody lover's quarrel, do it in the shuttle bay where no one else has to hear it."

"Let's go then. I'll kick his ass this time." Shepard narrowed her eyes.

Garrus shook his head in disgust and lumbered toward the main battery, muttering under his breath, _"Lover's quarrel..."_

Ellure felt the urge to hit something as he walked away. Kicking the counter base, she said to Miranda, "If I wasn't so angry right now, I'd thank you for getting rid of him."

"Duly noted. When you get the chance, I wanted to speak with you about something." Miranda glanced to Jack. "In private."

"Let me get changed and I'll be back down." A flash of red flew across the room to hit Jack as she left the mess-hall with an arm to cover herself. "You can keep this thing. It's not a good fit for me."

Jack gave a cynical smile. "Thanks, Shepard, for the shirt... and for reminding me why I like it better under the engineering deck."


	15. Tricky Sleeves

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tricky Sleeves**

After successfully helping Miranda to save her sister, Oriana, Thane sipped his coffee while Shepard was eating lunch in the Eternity Bar on Illium. Miranda came strolling up teary-eyed and sat at their circular table. "Hey."

"How'd it go?" Shepard said, eying her.

"I'm glad I met her, she's wonderful... And now she's safe, thanks to you." Miranda wiped away the moisture from her eyes as she leaned back and rested her palms across her waistline.

Shepard waved a hand dismissively. "Not a problem, Miranda."

"I actually was afraid you were not going to help me with this."

Thane kept his hands warmed against the mug as he continued to listen.

Shepard sat down her fork with a scowl. "Why's that?"

"After the couple of conflicts we had, I thought you wouldn't be willing to even hear me out. I know my timing wasn't the greatest when I asked."

"_No one's _timing is ever great on that ship." Shepard gave him a flirtatious wink, and said to Miranda, "Besides, you're a part of my crew."

A sincere smile spread over Miranda's face as she relaxed her posture. "So how are you and Vakarian getting along?"

"I... I have no idea. I'm still pretty mad at him, but I miss him at the same time... I don't like the whole cold and distant thing."

Thane lowered his cup as his interest rose. "What happened?"

Handing her plate to the waitress, Shepard said, "Well, there was an _issue _and he's _upset_ with me at the moment. He's just being all grumpy Garrus."

Miranda said, "What did you do exactly, anyways? I only got bits and pieces of the shouting from my office."

With widened eyes, Shepard defended herself. "Nothing, I swear! Why do people keep accusing me of being the guilty party here?"

Thane finished his swallow of coffee in thought. "Because you seem like the type to cause mischief."

"That's crap."

He looked up at her deviously and inquired further. "Is it?"

"Yes. I swear it had nothing to do with me. Damn it, what is with you people?" she said, throwing up her hands.

Miranda flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked to him as she shook her head. "I don't know everything that happened on Omega, but whatever you did _really _pissed him off. And I would know, I've seen pissed Garrus."

"Everyone's seen pissed Garrus." Ellure smirked slightly. She pictured the way he would clench his fists. The deep rumbling growl he would try to hold in as if she couldn't hear it. How his voice would become raspy and more flanged as he pretended to speak calmly.

They began preparing to leave. Thane set down his mug as he got up from the table and tried to get more details. "This was after Omega?"

Shepard left a few credits on the table for the waitress as she waited for Miranda. "Yeah it was. And no, you don't need to worry about it."

He paused. "Why should I be worried?"

Ellure flushed slightly at her own stupid blunder. "No reason. I just said that because you were concerned about him being too overprotective." She turned away from Thane's view and nervously grimaced to Miranda.

As Thane glanced down to push in his chair, Miranda began to walk along with her, putting a hand over her mouth, stifling a girlish laugh.

By the time they passed through the air lock, Ellure found Joker waiting expectantly. His face appeared grim. "Commander, the Illusive Man wants to speak with you."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the tone of Joker's voice. "What does he want?"

"We don't know."

She paced briefly across the small hallway to contemplate before she shifted gears. "Thane you're dismissed. Miranda, come with me." Miranda fell in stride as they marched toward the armory. "How much you want to bet he's not just paging us to compliment our recently upgraded ship armor and shielding?"

* * *

Ellure Shepard was suited and armed as she paced the shuttle bay alone. She knew exactly who she wanted by her side more than anything on this one. With a sigh of dread, she turned on her comm and patched into the ship's speakers. "Alright everyone, listen up. We are investigating a Collector Cruiser. Turian patrol sent out a signal stating that they managed to disable it. I want everyone to be alert and prepared for whatever they may or may not throw at us. I'm told it's completely rendered inoperative by the turians, however, I'm a bit of a skeptic. Garrus and Jack meet me in the shuttle bay."

She waited.

Jack entered and grabbed her weapons. Shepard nodded for her to load into the Kodiak, and she climbed into her seat, observing out the opened side as the commander anxiously wandered.

Just as Ellure began to assume he wasn't coming, EDI said through her visor, "_Officer Vakarian wishes to speak with you privately, Commander."_

"Patch him through then."

There was an eternity of silence, but at last he spoke. "Hey."

She was happy to hear his voice even if it wasn't friendly sounding."Hey."

"Are you sure you want me to go with you on this one?"

"That's kind of why I said your name. But yes, I'm sure."

"You don't have someone else you would rather bring with you? I wouldn't want to step on any toes here, Shepard."

Jack impatiently gestured for her to hurry up, and Ellure let out an angry sigh as she held a finger to Jack, signaling her to continue to wait. "Really, Garrus? Can't we just get past this already? I need you with me on this one."

The comm fell silent, and she realized he wasn't connected anymore. "He hung up on me?" Her boots clanked on the floor. "Stupid ass, son of a bitch…" She kicked a nearby storage container and slung a string of curses.

Jack leaned back in her chair to watch with slight amusement. The elevator door to the shuttle bay opened quietly and Garrus entered, coolly walking past Shepard unnoticed before he climbed up into the Kodiak and sat across from her as they passed the time. "How long do you think she's going to keep that up?" she said.

Garrus responded with a chuckle. "I don't know, but it is pretty fun to watch. Glad to know I have such an effect on her."

"Should we say anything?"

"Nah, let her work off some stress. The Illusive Man tends to make her a bit tense." Garrus pointed to her former injury. "How's it healing?"

Surprised he showed any concern for her, she leaned forward onto her elbow as she stuck out her now unbandaged forearm. "Didn't damage any of my tattoos. All good."

A black boot flew across the shuttle bay hitting the vehicle entrance door with a loud bang. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over to Garrus. "Wow..."

Shepard paused to stare at her own shoe. "Damn it." She furiously waltzed over to pick it up. On her way back to put it in the armor locker, she turned to see them staring at her. "Great. Just great. I hope you two enjoyed yourselves."

Garrus calmly reached down to help her into the shuttle. Shepard pushed his hand away and swung up into the Kodiak. "No thanks." To Jack, she snapped, "Thanks for informing me of his arrival. Much appreciated."

Jack smirked and returned with a snarky tone. "Anytime."

* * *

Ellure had landed the shuttle up into a small alcove of the Collector Cruiser. Searching the immediate entry area, they were able to ascertain no signs of life in the vicinity. After inspecting their weapons, they set out to scout through the rest of the ship.

Garrus said, "I love what they've done with the place."

She tried not to reveal her apprehension and added, "Well, this is better than that movie on the Citadel."

Garrus picked up on the change of her scent and pitch. He kept her distracted. "I don't know, maybe we just didn't stay long enough to see the end."

As they rounded a corner, Jack froze and audibly gasped. "Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of dead bodies lying around?"

Garrus said, "Must have been used for testing, I'd say these subjects didn't pass."

Ellure froze. They wouldn't be saving any of the colonists from Horizon. Her voice quivered with frustration and anger. "_Damn it_. What kind of hell did these poor souls go through?"

Garrus put his armored hand on her shoulder. "Probably best not to think about that part. Let's get moving."

Minutes ticked till they reached the end of a long hive-like corridor. An opened pod attached to various wires from a nearby hub was positioned across from them. Inside it held a collector body that appeared to be undergoing experimentation.

She walked over to the console and ran the information up to the ship for EDI to analyze. Findings came back to reveal the Collectors were trying to link genetic comparisons between the collectors and humans. EDI also offered up evidence to suggest that the collectors were once the protheans.

This was all too much to take in for the time being, she needed to find some sort of useful data regarding the relay and get the hell out. As she made her way forward, Jack called for her attention. "Shepard, you may want to take a look at this."

Ellure turned back to see her pointing her shotgun down at what appeared to be a weapon. "Well, what have we here then?" She picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

As Garrus stopped by her side, she handed it to him. He checked it carefully and made a few adjustments. After popping in a heat sink, he handed it back. "M-98 Widow. All yours."

"Why don't you just use it?"

"That wouldn't be the best idea. Your cybernetic enhancements from Cerberus would be better suited to fire one of these. It might even help you get more kill shots..."

She ignored his jest and said, "How would you know any of that?"

Garrus swayed and scratched the side of his face with his finger. He then realized, as she still stood there looking at him expectantly, she was serious. "You forget who you're talking to."

* * *

An eerie quiet stalked with them as they laced through the vessel. It wasn't long till the magnitude of this mission was upon them. Millions of pods lined every inch of the inner walls. The compartments stretched as far as the natural eye could see; tiny specks lining a roof thousands of feet overhead.

"Shepard, not to be the bearer of bad news, but I would say they plan to target Earth."

"That's a thought I'd rather not have, Garrus."

"Holy shit." Jack stared behind them at the sight before she sprinted to catch up.

Joker's voice rang through their comms. _"Commander, EDI has been running scans of the ship... It's the same ship that attacked us on the original Normandy. It was also the same ship to hit Horizon."_

Garrus looked over to Shepard as twinge of fear shot up his spine. "Harbinger?"

"Considering the situation, I can't help but wonder if Harbinger is more than just another collector calling the shots."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, Garrus. Remember when Sovereign _assumed control _of Saren?"

"Sounds familiar… That would mean Harbinger is a reaper. Well, this just got more interesting then."

They reached a dead end, and Jack crouched nervously as she covered their six. "Fuck this shit. We need to get the hell out of here."

"Relax, Jack." Shepard climbed up onto a platform at the end of the path, stopping at a console. "This doesn't look suspicious… Anyone? Thoughts?"

Jack backed up closer. "Just let EDI check it."

"EDI, I'm setting up a bridge between you and the collector ship. See what you can find." Shepard scanned the console with her Omni-tool.

"_I am currently linking with their systems, Commander."_

His eyes met hers for a brief moment. She was uneasy, he thought. Joker interrupted, _"Uh... That can't be good."_

A shrill, screeching static blared over their comms. Ellure tried not to sound panicked. "Joker, what the hell just happened?"

_"Wow that was disturbing… Everything just went dark for a minute there."_

"EDI?"

The platform began to spin and lift upward. Garrus lost his footing as they jerked to a complete stop, left to hover in mid-air. Jack smirked and held out her hand to him. "Looks like you're the one falling on your ass this time."

EDI's voice crackled. _"Commander, it appears we experienced a power surge. I rerouted the overload to non-critical systems... I am currently attempting to complete the download to regain control but there is someone else in the system... Commander, this was not a malfunction. I believe this was a trap."_

Jack said, "I knew Cerberus would find a way to screw me again."

She slammed her fist into her palm. "That son of a bitch."

"Heads up, Ell. We've got company." Garrus quickly brought down his rifle.

* * *

They ran frantically through the ship's maze. EDI hacked the doors, guiding them back to the shuttle. Husks came from every crack and opening in sight.

Jack's body flared alive with blue flames. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..." She fanned out a shockwave, scattering bodies in every direction. "I told you so."

Shepard hollered over their gunfire. "Just get back on the shuttle!"

He covered six, allowing the women to climb up into the Kodiak behind him uninhibited. Shepard slapped his shoulder, reaching to pull him up while Jack shot another wave to clear him. He slammed the door shut as Shepard ran into the cockpit and skidded into the pilot seat, yelling hoarsely over the loud roar of the collector ship as it powered up its weapons, "Sit down and buckle up!"

"Fucking Cerberus. Always." Jack said with a cold seething.

He braced against the wall as the shuttle rocked side to side. They had lift off. "Where did you learn to drive?"

Shepard laughed heartily. "That's a story for another day, Garrus."

Jack peered worriedly into the front compartment. "I wouldn't call this driving."

"Sorry, Jack, but nobody else volunteered."

The shuttle raced back to the Normandy. Bay doors were opened and ready. The bottom of the Kodiak scraped along the floor, and Garrus shook his head as he opened the side door. "At least now I know what my next project will be."

"Garrus, get to the main battery." Ellure clambered out of the Kodiak and handed her weapons to Jack. "Take care of this." She ran full speed to the elevator, listening to the grinding of the shuttle ramp behind her.

Extending his long strides to catch up and pass her, Garrus struck the button for the CIC when she was onboard.

They waited.

The door finally shut and they began to ascend. Garrus watched as Shepard rested her hands on her knees while catching her breath. He said, "We are about to be shot at by the Collectors and the AI can't move this any faster so you can get to the bridge?"

The elevator shook harshly and they collapsed to the floor. EDI flickered on beside them. _"I am sorry for the delay, Commander - and Gunnery Officer Vakarian."_

Shepard had fallen into his lap. "Thanks, EDI."

Garrus tapped on her helmet. "You plan on getting up?"

"Why bother? We're just going to get knocked down again shortly." The elevator stopped with a jerk, rocking as creaks and groans echoed around them. She put a hand on his shoulder to use him for leverage. "See what I mean."

* * *

The Normandy had safely escaped the beam of the Collector ship. Once she regained her composure and changed out of her armor, Ellure called a meeting in the mess-hall. She wanted everyone in attendance; no one was to be left out.

She stood at the top step of the hall leading to the main battery while most of her crew gathered between the kitchen and medical bay. She delayed for Joker and Mordin to settle in by the table before she began. "For those of you who were not present, EDI has discovered that the transmission we received originated from the Collector ship and _not _a Turian patrol ship."

Front and center, Jack rolled her eyes. "No shit."

She gave Jack a reprimanding glance and continued, "Since EDI is a Cerberus program, who was able to decipher the signal, we can only assume that the Illusive Man already knew about this."

"Bosh'tet."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, pacing. "We are still going to be working with Cerberus. There is no other option. The Illusive Man is the only one interested enough in this to even try to stop it. We all know the Council and Alliance are too busy doing nothing."

Garrus spoke up from beside his propped post by the medical bay. "I plan on sticking around. With or without Cerberus help."

She nodded with acknowledgement. "Once we are able to track down the Reaper IFF, we'll be going through the Omega Four Relay... I need everyone to understand this is a mission not all of us will be coming back from."

Leaning against the fridge, Zaeed said, "So, what you're saying is that it's a goddamn suicide mission."

She stopped pacing and straightened, keeping her voice steady. "I won't lie to you. The odds are not in our favor, but there is no other collaboration in this entire galaxy that can pull this off. You are the best. Each and every one of you were chosen for this specific reason. I'm honored to be your Commander. I can understand if anyone wishes to step down from this one when the time comes. I won't stop you, but we're all going to need each other to face the Collectors."

"We are with you, Shepard." Samara stepped forward. "The killing of the innocent is not going to stop with humans."

Grunt's voice bellowed over everyone's head. "I get the Collectors part, but where will the Relay be dropping us?"

All eyes fell on her. She swallowed hard. "That question is answered by the data we recovered today. EDI has determined that the Collector base is located in the galactic core."

From his seat on the table, Joker said, "But isn't that just black holes and space junk?"

Nibbling her thumb for a moment, Kasumi tucked her fist to her chin and twisted toward Joker. "If you were going to hide from everyone in the galaxy, wouldn't that be the place to go?"

Ellure waited for the murmurs to simmer. "I know this is a lot to take in. If _any of you _have loose ends to tie up, now is the time to do it. Time is short, and my door is always open. Dismissed."

The crew began raucously discussing amongst each other. Ellure talked and mingled enough to satisfy inquiries before seeking an escape.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the executive officer's doorway, Thane watched her converse with Garrus and Grunt. Things were patching up slowly since Illium. It wouldn't be long before the first move would be made. In a way, he felt sorry for the turian and his inability to come to terms with his attraction, yet he was thankful for the opening Garrus' uncertainty had provided.

Her true feelings were obvious, but he hoped to change that. It seemed like forever since he felt this way. After the time he had spent with her, he'd realized there was still life for him to live. Shepard had brought him back to his senses. She was even kind enough to help him with Kolyat; something she was never required to do for him.

Time was running out, in more ways than one. As he thought about that fact, he felt ashamed that the idea bothered him more than it should. He hadn't planned on any of this, but somewhere along the way something changed. He was only supposed to face his death head on. Give himself a good end. But here he was.

She quietly slipped past him. It was apparent she was trying to avoid being seen. It was now or never.

* * *

With the drama unfolding in the mess-hall, Ellure surmised it wouldn't be long before someone needed help with their personal matters, but she wanted time to herself. No worrying about the fate of the galaxy. No more time spent pacing the halls. She didn't even want to begin unraveling everything she had discovered today. No. She needed a hot shower and a drink. Maybe two.

Stepping into the elevator, she heard subtle footsteps behind her. Her muscles tightened with dread. Hopefully they weren't staying. Maybe it was Joker heading back up to the bridge. Resting her head back on the wall in frustration, she breathed out a sigh and looked to see who had joined her. To her surprise, Thane was standing there serenely beside her.

She had to admit she found him more than attractive. Drell were an uncommon occurrence on most of her travels. He glanced to her as if hearing her thoughts, and she began worrying that he did as he broke the silence. "Which floor?"

"One." Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent; a warm sun mixed with the crisp ocean. It always seemed to toy with her imagination. The rustling of his body's movement sent her heart chasing.

She opened her eyes to fight against her own silly musings and discovered him hovering over her. One secure arm directly beside her with his palm flat against the wall. Whatever he was planning and wherever this was going, she hoped he was ready for any repercussions. She was never good with going past the friendship stage.

His thin nose grazed along her cheek till a warm voice stopped at her ear. "Perhaps I am being too forward. If I am, tell me."

She watched him soundlessly. The click of an elevator button thundered over her heartbeat. Gently, his lips pressed against hers. He was more than confident in his abilities. She braced her hands against the tough leather of his jacket. Her fingers trembled as he pulled back.

Dark eyes were searching, waiting for an answer. Utter chaos erupted. She couldn't refuse that part of her wanted this. After her past with Kaidan, she probably shouldn't even consider it. Quickly, she shoved that acidic memory aside.

Then, there was Garrus. This was just the kind of thing he would disapprove of, but Thane wasn't your typical assassin. As she remembered his look of shock that day, it still cut. His expression that of someone who was just handed a poison.

She didn't push back.

Grasping Thane's jacket, she pulled his agile body against her. Cool hands slipped under her shirt and around her waist. He squeezed her tightly and took lead. A chill ran through her as his tongue traced over her lips.

He clutched her close to him as the elevator opened. She was running out of breath, stumbling backwards across the hall. He removed one arm to open the door, never breaking contact.

They entered her cabin. He inhaled sharply as he grasped her thighs and lifted her up to him. Walking was a difficult and distracting task in a moment like this, and she welcomed the assistance. Out of the corner of her eye the fish tank yanked her attention. "Wait... wait."

Well-built hands lowered her to the floor. Every rigid and muscled part of his body slid against hers. He was still, quiet, and unsure of her next move.

She rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. Thane was a man suffering at the hands of loss and struggling with his own mortality. The very thing she had regained, only to be faced with giving it away for a second time. Time was too short for either of them to worry about indefinite repercussions. They both needed this. To forget their mistakes. To feel alive again.

With an impulsive smile, she lifted her arms overhead and tossed her shirt to land over her terminal. Messes were of no importance right now.

Slender fingers glided down her arm. "Pink?" he said.

She internally damned herself for her selected bra choice. "Hush." Shoving him away, she reached behind her back to remove it, and he wasted no time in returning to business as she threw it in the general direction of her desk.

With her body heating up under his assertive hands, she was ready to move this forward. Trying to regain his attention, she pulled on his belt to lead him down the stairs. The couch seemed a good place to finish leaving the rest of her baggage.

All of her clothes abandoned, she halted to see he was still completely dressed. She tugged on his buckle to drop a hint, which he promptly picked up on.

He shrugged off his heavy jacket, and she set to work unlatching the straps across his vest, albeit unsuccessfully. Thane scoffed humorously as his green fingers slid under hers and proceeded to do what she couldn't.

She defended, "Dim lighting..."

"Of course..."

Ignoring his teasing grin once he'd finished with the restraints, she pushed his hands aside and began unzipping, determined to emit some form of playful exuberance. Slightly jealous of his easy movements, she watched as he stood on one well-placed foot and left his cover on the table. As he turned back to her, she put her finger over his lips to slow him down.

She ran her hands over his broad chest, feeling the contrast of his skin, impressed by its smooth texture. She trailed her fingers over the hunter green markings that curved around his sides. His muscles tightened beneath her touch.

As she continued her way down his sleek and masculine form, she found his belt still intact. She jerked a little more convincingly. Maybe this time he'd follow through with his objective.

He stepped back and proceeded to continue undressing. She smiled to herself, remembering Chambers' comment regarding lovely shades of green.

With everything out in the open, she tried to steady her pulse as he took her hands in his. Again those foreign eyes were weighing down on her.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, and she paused at his sincere tone. Taking her hands back from him and placing them on either side of his face, she breathed in. This was a situation she would never be ready for, yet as his gaze locked onto hers she couldn't help but feel liberated from her past concerns. She hoped this was the right choice.

Kissing him, she pulled him back over her onto the bed. He was much heavier than she had anticipated.

She pushed his shoulders off her and slid farther up to relieve the pressure on her chest. Without time to spare, his lips were eagerly upon her with more force. His tongue found its way to hers. A taste reminiscent of bittersweet coffee flowed over her senses.

She felt his hands exploring every fine detail. Nestling intimately closer, he sent a shivers through her body. Her short nails grazed along his sides as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He moved with her in unison as she bit his shoulder to unveil her enthusiasm. She could feel the vibrations of his deep, throaty laugh as he picked up the pace with more fervor. She struggled for air and feverishly gripped his thighs.

A strong but gentle touch stroked the side of her face while his fingers weaved through the locks of her hair. She arched to meet him and closed her eyes as she reveled in the sensations his lips could bring.

* * *

Ellure rested a hand on Thane's shoulder. There in the quiet, her mind was betraying her again. She didn't fully know what his expectations were after this. Probably should have asked about that. Her eyes shut tight as a slight vertigo feeling spread over her.

If this experience could teach her anything, she found herself in full agreement of Jack's presumptions of Kaidan. She definitely had been missing out.

It was odd, but her heart was still beating fiercely even now. She tried to concentrate on the steady rise and fall as he lay over her. Things were becoming hazy now.

She imagined a blue piercing gaze that cut down to her very being. If she could change her entire physical structure for his affections, she would. Garrus was always there for her every step of the way since day one. No one else would stick by her like he did. It was clear now that she was dependent on him.

Maybe things weren't going as far as she wanted, but just having him around her was enough. It would have to be. Plus, taking her current situation into account, there was no point in dwelling on what couldn't be undone.

She opened her eyes to find her vision blurred. Must be her nerves still. Or she needed to eat something. She hadn't done that in a while. She blinked repeatedly trying to correct her sight.

As Thane now moved to rest beside her, she struggled to see him. In fact, the blurry shape beside her looked an awful lot like Garrus...

"Garrus?"

Thane pulled himself upright and glanced over. Shepard let out a high-pitched sound as she looked over him with wild eyes, clambering off the side of bed to the floor and knocking over the lamp on her nightstand.

Pushing the light aside, she scooted with her back to the wall. Thane moved toward her as she folded her legs up and buried her face in her knees. He knelt down and touched her shoulder carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Just a second." Ellure gazed at Thane. Past him, tiny fish were swimming up the walls. "I have to go. _Now_."

Thane was at a complete loss. Everything seemed fine. "Do you need me to get help?"

"Just hand me my shirt. I'm going to Mordin."

Thane searched over the room and found it. He watched as she quickly pulled it on and proceeded to slip on a small pair of shorts. As she was making her way to the door, he grabbed his pants and followed her. Shepard slid to the floor of the elevator and hit the button before he could catch up to her.

* * *

Putting her hands on either side of her head she tried to steady her breathing. _So much for that little liaison. Good job, Ell, you must be crazy._

When the doors opened, she looked out to see a gaping hole in the ceiling. Bits of ship debris floated above her head. Her heart palpitated. She knew it wasn't reality, but the flames licking along the floor told her what memory this was.

She slinked along the right wall gazing up to see the light blue atmosphere of a planet in the distance as she fumbled to the lab. _Why do we have two doors here?_

The second swished open and she could see a reddish hue behind a large, white and blurry square in the center of the room. It had to be Mordin. She braced her hands on the table. "Mordin, what is going on with me? I'm seeing things that aren't there. Shapes are blurred. My head is reeling and nothing stays the same."

Mordin walked around the table and helped her sit on the floor to steady herself. He brought out a light and shined it into her eyes as he crouched in front of her. "Pupils dilated. Unable to focus correctly..."

Thane stepped into the lab.

Mordin saw the drell, shirtless and breathing roughly with panic. He smiled as he flicked off the light in his hand. After releasing a paused breath, he said, "Should have consulted me before interspecies relations. Oral contact with drell's skin causes hallucinations. Will probably develop mild rash in the next twenty-four hours. Here. Cream for the rash. And…"

Ellure felt a sharp pain in the side of her arm. "What was that?"

"Shot for hallucinations."

"You just happened to have that handy?"

"Hormones rampant with long travels aboard a space vessel. Was prepared for any species combination. Surprised though. Thought Chambers would be first."

"Well, you were more prepared than I was."

"Will clear up soon." Mordin patted her shoulder and left for Krios to visit with her.

Thane helped her to her feet and held her hands in his.

Ellure immediately recognized this was a moment in her life that would be pivotal and forever embarrassing. "Thane, perhaps we need to hold off on this at the moment till," she swirled a pointed finger at her temple, "this clears up."


	16. Spilled Beans

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Spilled Beans**

Ellure had given herself time to think. Her hallucinations had subsided and most of her night was spent staring at the fish tank. She was afraid to find out what was waiting for her on the other side of that door. If all else failed, she could always blame Miranda for not rebuilding her brain correctly. Seemed like a good, solid plan. In theory.

She pulled on the long sleeves to cover her arms as she entered life support to find Thane. As expected, he sat at his table contemplatively looking out at the drive core. "Mind if I join you?"

He smiled. "Not at all."

She slid into the chair across from him, fighting to keep calm while her knees bounced out of habit under the table. She had never even thought about what his long terms goals for this might be. One night stand? Some form of human sexual conquest? Or did he expect something that she wasn't able to give? None of those seemed like great options, but the first one was probably the easiest to cope with. "Thane, I'm sorry about all that yesterday." she said, "It didn't quite end as well as I would have hoped."

He chuckled as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. Folding his hands up on the table, he said, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself... Perhaps I should be the one apologizing to you. I may have rushed into it a little."

She laughed nervously as he took her hand in his. "Yes, well, either way I encouraged your behavior. Just a bit."

"Let's stop apologizing for the actions we cannot change. What is it you came to say?" Thane eyed her closely as he trailed his fingers over her palm.

She exhaled a jagged breath as his touch continued to her wrist. "I don't know what to tell you, Thane. I'm not exactly _good_ relationship material. I honestly don't know where to go from here. We never really discussed much of - anything."

"I can understand where you are coming from. Do not worry, Siha, I didn't ask you to marry me. We don't necessarily have to continue with this. Though, I admit, I was hoping you would consider it."

Ellure felt her heart beating fiercely. "Well, this is something I wasn't exactly prepared for. Of course, things never do seem to go as planned... I suppose spontaneity is important."

"Is it?"

She snorted at his roguish smile. "So now what? You seem to be the ever so experienced one with this. What's your recommendation, Mr. Krios?"

Thane laughed warmly. "If you are willing, we can see if it works. I would hate to see us not give this an opportunity."

"I see how it is. Leave the choice up to me. Thanks." She leaned back in the chair. There was no doubt that there were feelings building for him. Kaidan couldn't hold a candle to this guy, yet Garrus was the only thing she balked at. But he wasn't interested in anything with her. That much she understood. There was nothing stopping her other than her own irrational uncertainties. "Alright. I say we give this a shot. Sexual attraction is obviously not going to be an issue. So, we'll give it some time and sorta go on a trial run, you could say. Just be aware I'm not an expert on drell."

Thane cupped her hand in his. "For now."

With a hearty laugh and face rapidly heating, she said, "You need to behave yourself or the crew is going to kick us off the ship."

* * *

Garrus struggled to loosen the scraped and bent panel in front of him. Shepard made sure he had plenty to do after her parking job with the Kodiak.

It was hard for him to keep his focus. For the past week or so, she had been rather peculiar around him. He hadn't really spoken much to her since they decided to end sparring lessons. His chest tightened as he recalled their last tutorial and her unusual method of cheating.

Unfortunately, that meant she wasn't spending her afternoons with him. He was relieved that things seemed to be clearing up between them after he'd lost his temper over Krios' flirtations. That was a close one and he needed to be more careful of his emotions. Pushing her away was the last thing he wanted to do.

The change in her started after their search of the Collector ship. He knew the experience deeply disturbed her, but he figured if she wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up. Shepard always liked time to gather her thoughts before she discussed things with him.

Garrus tried to concentrate on the task at hand to no avail. It wasn't just the fact she seemed to be avoiding him, but he had even noticed she was dressing differently. It didn't make sense. Long sleeves and gloves were something she rarely wore on a casual basis. He tried asking if she was ill, but she had denied it. Something about the look of her eyes and the way she had steered him away from the subject told him that was a clue.

He slid out from under the shuttle and sat up. Wiping his hands and talons free of the grease, he wondered how the heist with Goto was going. He wasn't fond of the idea, overall.

Garrus recalled his run-in with Goto the day before as she borrowed ammo holsters from the armory for the sole purpose of "strapping guns and knives in hidden places". Plus, with the added fact that Krios would be going to keep watch it only made their plan more solid.

He tried not to think too much about that part.

As he set down his grease-rag, Garrus heard the elevator door open. Looking over, he could see Chambers quietly walking toward him. It was rare for her to leave the CIC. Hopefully this didn't have anything to do with Shepard's habit of finding trouble.

The way she scrutinized him as she approached, it was hard not to feel ill at ease about her presence. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about something." she said.

The tone of her voice wasn't as light and airy as usual. Garrus' mandibles twitched with apprehension. "Sure, have a seat."

"I know this isn't my place, but as yeoman of the ship I worry about the mental state of the crew. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing."

Garrus watched as she settled across from him and folded her feet underneath. It reminded him of the way Shepard would sit sometimes, though the human's green eyes were focusing a little too much on him for comfort. "Everything is fine here. Thanks for stopping by though."

"Are you sure?"

He now noticed her knees bouncing slightly. "What are you really here for, Chambers?"

"I know this may come across as being nosy but that's not my intention, Garrus. I just realized that you seemed reclusive lately, and I wondered how you were taking the whole situation between Shepard and Thane. Not that I was implying anything between you and her, but it just seemed like maybe you would be _a little _bothered by it."

He was perplexed. From the way she was speaking, it was coming across as though she was implying more about Krios than anyone else. "What situation between Krios and Shepard? Omega?"

Chambers began to stutter, "Oh, dear. I thought you... I mean, I figured that everyone... I think I should go now."

She was standing to leave and now he had his own questions. "Wait just a minute. You can't come down here with all of this and run off. If you're worried about my mental state, you should consider filling me in on whatever it is you thought I already knew about."

"Shepard went to see Mordin, she looked really sick and she didn't even know I was there, and she wasn't completely dressed... Thane came rushing out of the elevator a minute later and also went into the lab, but he wasn't wearing his shirt and he looked rather worried. And they - oh goodness."

Garrus was sure he missed most of her words due to the rapid flow she'd sent them out in. At the very least, he knew it involved Mordin. "Slow down now. What are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying anymore." She covered her face with her hands and quickly left. "I shouldn't have come down here."

* * *

Mordin was busily awaiting his test results. The morning was already proving to be more productive than expected with Shepard away on her mission. He always enjoyed her company, but he appreciated the ability to concentrate on his Vrolik's syndrome project.

"I am the very model of a scientist salarian... hmm hmm hmm hmm... hmm hmm hmm... asari and batarian..."

Suddenly, the doors from the CIC rushed open and Garrus entered. Judging by his staunch gait, and tensely compressed mandibles, this must be important. Hopefully Shepard not injured. No, doesn't appear violent. Kasumi caught? No. Thane perhaps?

Garrus came to a stop at the other side of the table. "What exactly is wrong with Shepard?"

Mordin evaluated him. Fluctuations in voice depth, low vibrations emanating, nose appears to shift slightly with deep breaths. "Not my place to tell. Doctor-patient confidentiality." Fists clenching, displays aggressive stance. "Suggest talking to Shepard."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm sure that's not going to get me anywhere."

Mordin put a hand up to his chin to think. Nervous habit. Worried about Shepard. Ah... "Sure you can find out somewhere. Ship full of busybodies."

"So there's nothing you can tell me? Not even in regards to Thane?"

Yes. Precisely. Shepard keeping secrets perhaps? Mordin narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he answered, "Nothing wrong with Thane."

"But something is wrong with Shepard?"

Mordin finally set down his test tube. He walked to the other side of the table to stop in front of the persistent turian. Speaking with animated hands, he pressed, "_Cannot break sacred trust of doctor-patient confidentiality. _Think more on what you already know. Won't help you. Ask Shepard.

"Having trouble working between your interruptions and EDI's insistence that 'insane' experiments endanger entire crew. Hard to concentrate. Affecting morale."

To his relief, Garrus left the lab without any more inquiries. Mordin was getting too old for this.

* * *

Ellure climbed into the elevator and watched as Kasumi clutched Keji's greybox against her chest. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she said, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yeah."

"Just be safe, Kasumi. I don't know what kind of information is on that thing, but I know it's more important for you to keep it. Not all of us have the ability to hang onto our memories."

"I think I want this. I really do." Kasumi peered over at her with glistening eyes. "It's all I have left of him, Shep."

She squeezed Kasumi's shoulders. "I know."

Kasumi smiled. "You've got some of Hock's _art_ still with you."

She laughed as Kasumi reached up and brushed the pieces of white ceramic out of her hair. "Thanks."

As they exited onto the crew's deck, Kasumi retreated to the port observation. Thane said, "I can understand her grief. Are you going with her?"

"Kasumi is tougher than she looks. I think she just needs a little time to herself right now."

Thane sighed heavily. "Coffee?"

"Might as well. I'm going to shower and get changed out of this ensemble first though."

* * *

Ellure sat beside Thane stirring her drink to a lighter shade. She was thankful for his company. Things were getting more and more stressful every day, and he provided a mild relief.

As Garrus brushed past them at the table, it was hard not to notice the faint, exotic scent carrying over the breeze he'd created. Giving her attention to Thane, she said, "Mordin seems to think my skin may get used to coming in contact with yours eventually. Or maybe at least enough so I don't have to dress like it's going to snow at any time."

Thane chuckled and peeled back her sleeve to reveal the pink patch now developing on her forearm. "That is good news... I do enjoy the sight of your skin."

Her face flushed as she thought about his attention to details. "I bet you do." She sipped her coffee and breathed deeply to mask Garrus' merciless signature. She watched him staring at the medical bay. What could Chakwas be doing that was so fascinating?

She felt a gentle squeeze on her thigh under the table as Thane whispered against her ear, "At the very least you should learn to stop biting."

"Yeah, I've already been told. Mordin was more than pushy about that one." She glanced back to Thane and realized he must have seen her examining over Garrus.

"I've been wondering, Siha, if you are sure about all of this."

Ellure stared intently at her cup a few moments. She didn't want to worry about this and hoped she could focus on Thane, he needed her. It would be so much better if she could just forget about Garrus. Being crammed on a ship, no matter how big, was not the best situation for this issue. "Thane, I... I can't promise to commit to this. You know that. My line of work makes things a bit complicated."

"I wasn't referring to your work."

She knew what he meant and wanted to avoid explaining it. Garrus didn't want her, but it didn't stop her from wanting him.

As Garrus returned to his post, and she felt slightly saddened that he hadn't even looked at her. She didn't know if anyone had told him about her and Thane, but she definitely didn't want to be the one to tell Archangel, the former super cop, she was dating the one guy on the ship he wanted to have locked up.

Thane was waiting for an answer. Honesty was always the best policy in her book, but this was something hard to be honest about. Even with herself. She cared for Thane and didn't want to hurt him, but as long as Garrus was around, she would never be able to completely give herself to him. "Let's not worry about this at the moment. I'd rather just enjoy what little time we have without getting too philosophical."

"I wanted to be sure you were comfortable with this."

He was too perceptive with everything. She tried to steer him away from the subject at hand. "Before I forget, I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to go with me to help Zaeed. He has a job to finish regarding an oil refinery. Apparently, it's under the control of the Blue Suns and before Cerberus hired him he had already agreed to finish the contract."

"Finishing a contract is important."

Ellure watched him closely as he sat back in his chair and put an arm around her shoulders. "So you'll come?"

Thane sipped his coffee. "Yes."

* * *

Garrus passed the table on his way into the mess-hall. Shepard and Krios were back on the Normandy, sitting side by side. Stymied in his investigation, he didn't bother to ask about how the mission went. He strode over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, ignoring the cool burning sensation as he leaned back against the sink to drink.

He feigned interest while staring into the medical bay. Out of the corner of his view, he watched as Shepard was talking quietly beside the drell. Nothing looked to be too amiss. Chances were good that Kelly was just hearing rumors.

His blood froze in his veins. Garrus struggled to calm his thoughts as he saw Krios' hand gently placed on her leg under the table. This was not a normal gesture. As he kept his focus on the medical bay, he could tell by the lack of pale color that Shepard was dressed in long sleeves again. He had to know.

Without glancing their direction, he left for the main battery. She may not be willing to tell him about this, but he wasn't stupid. Granted, he shouldn't be bothered by the fact she was in a relationship. Sooner or later someone like her was bound to find a partner. But if she was going to find her companionship in the arms of another species, there was no way in hell it wasn't going to be him. He'd already lost her once. The idea she could slip through his fingers again was unbearable.

Garrus fired up his terminal and began searching through the extranet. He feared what he would find as his fingers typed in, drell and human sexual relations.

He waited.

After sifting through the more than unnecessary diagrams, he began reading over the medical advice section.

The console creaked under his grip.


	17. Trial and Error

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Trial and Error**

Staring at his console, Garrus realized that firing algorithms were not going to be accomplished any time soon. The main battery was becoming more suffocating with each passing day.

He glanced to his crinkled bed sheets. Even that would remind him of Shepard. She had a peeve about his sloppy habits or anyone else's. Though it was never said outright, it wasn't hard to see it. He found proof in her complaints regarding Jack's destruction of her armor locker.

He could use a drink.

The port observation was empty, and he spent the better part of an hour undisturbed and alone with his thoughts, unsure of what his next move should be. Maybe it was time he stepped aside. If she was happy then he would find a way to be happy for her. Shepard needed someone, and there was no denying the fact that Krios was more than capable of keeping her out of harm's way.

The sound of the doors opening behind him ruined the solitude. Goto appeared soundlessly across the bar. "Hey, Garrus. What's got you so down?"

"Nothing too major. Tired of work today."

After he tossed his head back and downed a shot, she flipped back her hood and swept the hair above her eyes to the side. "I don't buy it." Goto pointed to the bottle of turian brandy. "Something's eating at you and I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Shepard and Thane."

Garrus sighed. "You knew about it?"

"Of course I did. There's not much call for thievery aboard a space vessel, so I have a lot of free time... What are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to say, Goto? I intended to put a bullet in him, but that wouldn't be helpful to my cause. Originally I didn't find him all that bad up until recent events. But let's be real here. Shepard is perfectly capable of making her own decisions and-"

Goto laughed through her nose and interrupted, "I might have to disagree with that. I've seen her in action. When it comes to helping other people with their decisions or military strategy, she's good. But as far as her personal life goes? Not so much.

"How many serious relationships has she been in since you've known her? I can think of only one ever to be mentioned, and it was only a hot topic because of the asinine fallout that came with it."

Garrus chuckled at her revelation. Even if things didn't work out that still didn't mean anything for him. "Maybe so, but physically he's got me beat. Drells are not much different to humans when it comes to-"

Goto cut him off mid-stream, again. "Garrus, you know her. Do you really think Shepard cares about your outward appearance? You're willing to see past her differences."

With her eyes bearing down on him, he figured this would be the only person to ask. "Alright, this whole conversation is absurd. Why not go all the way with it? I warn you though, if you say anything to Shepard about this I might have to kill you."

Goto took a finger and gestured to her chest as if drawing an X. Judging by her smile, he guessed it was a good thing and continued, "Shepard kissed me in the shuttle bay. At the time I wasn't really sure what to make of it-"

"What?" Her dark eyes widened. "She didn't tell me that! _Now, I'm offended. _Wait a minute. What did you do when she did that?"

Something told him this would probably not be the best choice for a response, but he said it anyways. "Nothing."

One hand slapped down on the counter in front of him, and she snatched his glass. "Seriously? Look at me, Garrus. Eye contact is important. From what I'm getting here, she put the ball in your court and you dropped it. You need to take into account this isn't something you can wait around on. We are working toward a suicide mission here. **Suicide. Mission**. I'll let that sink in for a moment."

Hell if she wasn't right. Garrus felt her hand on his shoulder as she passed. "Why do you care so much about this?" he said.

Goto sat down on the couch and picked up her book. "I know a good thing when I see it, and I don't just mean beautiful artifacts worth millions of credits."

Garrus paused. Maybe some time with Joker would be a good idea.

* * *

Thane stood between Shepard and Zaeed. Zorya had proven to be more difficult than he had anticipated. The air was thick as the doors finally opened. How Shepard had managed to subdue her wrath was impressive. Judging by her frigid stare, he suspected she was not going to be holding back for much longer.

He kissed Shepard's cheek in the hopes of lessening her aggression. The heat on her skin and encircling scent of fire spoke volumes. He kept a watchful eye on Zaeed as Shepard handed him her weapons.

"Here. You can drop these off with Jacob." she said, "It's probably not a good idea for me to keep one right now."

"Are you sure you do not need any assistance with him?"

With a sincere smile, she answered, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be just fine."

On his way up to the armory, Thane took a moment to catch his breath and reflect. He had come to find that he didn't know Shepard as well as he would have liked. During the quiet stolen moments of their nights together, he found her friendship a highly treasured and unexpected gift. Friends were a rare luxury for someone like him. Given her history and present company, he respected her ability to accept him so freely.

"The scent of wildflowers permeates the air. Soft sheets warm to the touch. 'I was born on earth.' she says, 'Spent most of my childhood in an orphanage. Later, I earned my keep by sniping requested targets. I was a good shot, and it kept me away from their hands and prying eyes. Regret was only bound to follow me. I joined the Alliance when I was eighteen as a ticket out, and here I am thirteen years later.' A ragged breath leaves her lips. Pastel eyes focus on the ceiling above, lost in a memory."

Stopping at the CIC, he snapped back and his senses readjusted. The deeper this got, the more he found himself seeing her in another way. Hasty decisions were not his regular forte. That's how this started, but he refused to let it end in the same manner. He cared for her, but he wasn't quite certain it was what he initially projected. Perhaps he had spent too much time alone.

Exiting toward the armory, he passed Garrus as he sauntered toward the elevator. The lack of a friendly nod or even a glance continually proved him to be more than unfriendly as of late. Why he felt the need to be possessive over something he had never claimed was beyond Thane's comprehension. The time had already been taken to inquire him first about his relationship with her. Whatever caused the turian to refrain from ever stepping forward was unclear.

He perceived that it was only a matter of time till the issue came to the forefront. Until then, he would be there for Shepard when needed and give her the space she required as well.

He handed Jacob her weapons and began removing his own. "They may need to be checked quite thoroughly. We ran into a few obstacles."

Jacob gave him a friendly smile as he picked up Shepard's rifle and turned it over. "Obstacles? Looks like you tossed this thing into a bonfire. The paint job's melted right here... and oddly enough, it looks like Shepard missed a heat sink change. Rather unusual for her."

"Hopefully, it is repairable. She does seem to enjoy that one." He straightened his posture and watched as Jacob began taking her pistol apart.

Jacob gave him an exuberant grin. "If there wasn't any damage or shit hittin' the fan, you wouldn't be on a mission with Shepard. She's always keepin' me busy that's for sure." He sighed heavily and continued, "No worries though. I'll have it back in top shape before you know it."

"I will leave you to your work then." Thane bowed and left for life support.

* * *

Ellure tried to wrap her head around what she had just witnessed. Why didn't she catch it sooner?

Her blood boiled as Zaeed leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. That defiant and arrogant look he carried was going to be knocked right off his face shortly. What kind of person would be willing to take such risks like that? He held no concern for anyone but himself.

Her voice trembled with fury. "You put innocent lives in danger down there. That is _not _how things work around here."

Zaeed fired back. "I knew taking you was a mistake."

She heatedly pointed her finger. "I dare you to try and find anyone else on this ship willing to help you out on that."

The corners of his mouth curved into a sneer. "How about the drell you seem to be so fond of?"

That was the final straw. She could put up with a lot, but this was the nail in his coffin. "Thane has more of a soul than you could ever hope to have. I've got a newsflash for you, Massani. You're nothing more than a washed-up, has-been merc who spends his days chasing shadows of glory."

"He's a goddamn assassin! You're a fool to think he wouldn't have done the same."

She stepped closer to stop a few feet away from him. Her composure hung by a thread as the smell of singed armor lingered in the air between them. "You see, Zaeed, that's where you're right and wrong about this one." she said, "Yes, he would have gone in there and carried out his contract, but there is one very significant difference. Thane would _never_ put the safety of innocent bystanders in jeopardy. He is talented enough that the contract would have been finished without the theatrics and fire show. Unlike you, who goes in with guns blazing like a fucking moron."

"I spent twenty years of my life chasing that bastard, and thanks to you he escaped!"

"You're lucky I don't just space your ass. I don't care how much Cerberus paid you. I want you off my ship." She folded her arms and leaned into her hip while waiting for his next move.

Zaeed pushed off the wall. "Screw you. I'll finish the job I was paid to do. No more. No less."

"I don't think so. Keep your money. The last thing this crew needs is someone like you."

Zaeed stepped forward and stood toe to toe with her.

* * *

The thumping of boots against the metal grating outside in the hall put Garrus on alert. Lawson halted in the doorway. "You need to come with me. _Now_."

Under normal circumstances he would have questioned this, but everything about her expressed urgency. "Let's go."

Lawson was halfway through the kitchen by the time he started to fall in. As he reached the elevator, her hand slapped the button for engineering. Maybe he should be more concerned. Was it something with his upgrades? Definitely couldn't be that. Unless Donnelly and Gabby were too busy arguing. Tali was never a mischief maker. Grunt should no longer be an issue. "Is it Jack?"

"No," she responded with impatience. "EDI paged me, and I'm going to need your assistance."

The doors flew open, and he sprinted to keep pace with her. A loud thud reverberated, and vibrations rippled along the floor underneath his feet. His stomach knotted.

Lawson opened the door to the cargo hold. Taking up an offensive stance, she held her arm out threatening biotics.

The pounding in his chest increased as he took a large stride into the room. Massani was standing at the back, eyeing an old gun that rested on a nearby table. In the corner, behind Lawson, was Shepard. Blood trickled down her face as her arm grasped her side. That well-known blaze in her eyes was all he needed.

Lawson nodded to him and stepped back as he struggled to control the flanged pitches he was almost certainly emitting too loudly. Facing Massani, he watched his eyes closely. There was nowhere for him to go. Whatever was going on, he probably deserved what he was about to receive. He lashed out.

Massani stumbled in his bulky armor, observably stunned. He exhaled sharply and clutched his chest. "That bitch started this. She needed to be knocked down a peg."

"Now you're just trying to piss me off." He struck again.

Massani hunched to the side and spit red onto the floor. "Alright, you deluded jackass. Have it your way. You're all going to be dead soon anyways."

Sharp pain shot into his palms. "You'll be dead long before I will." A faint touch to his shoulder pulled his attention down to her.

Shepard's voice pained him with her uneven breaths. "Let it go. We're dumping him on the Citadel."

Massani rested his head back against the wall with a brazen stare. Garrus strived for control. "I wouldn't leave this room if I were you."

Out into the hall, Miranda removed Shepard's arm from around her shoulders and lowered her to the floor. She turned back and typed into the panel as the lock flashed to red. Kneeling over her, she said to Shepard, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He didn't hurt me that badly. Just knocked the wind out of me for a second there."

Miranda glanced to Vakarian as he leaned back against the window overlooking the shuttle bay. He was still brooding. She could have gotten Krios, but she knew the commander would have overthrown anyone else that tried to step in. "I'll leave you two for a minute. I can have Grunt bring his meals for the time being."

"Tell Joker to set a course as soon as possible." Shepard said, "Thank you, Miranda."

"Duly noted." She paused at Vakarian on her way. "Make sure she goes to the medical bay and checks in."

"That won't be an issue." Garrus nodded and watched Lawson leave. He proceeded to slide down next to Shepard while propping up one knee to rest his arm over it. Trying to calm, he viewed the shuttle bay's lighting fixtures through the glass. "Did you even learn anything from our lessons?"

"I learned enough. He had a fat lip."

He wasn't surprised by that answer. "Yeah, but I'm the one who made it bleed."

"You should learn to control your anger issues."

She was trying to reprimand him? He felt himself shake with amusement as his tension faded. "If I recall correctly, it was your temper that started this whole thing."

"Well, if it were you, what would you have done?"

"I don't know. Probably would have just left him down there."

"I'll admit that thought did cross my mind."

Shepard's breathing steadied as she leaned against his side. Sweat and anguish were distinct in her scent, which he found wickedly masked by a hint of Krios. He said, "Now that we know who your number one is for air lock tossing, are you going to tell me what he did to get you so riled?"

She interlaced her fingers and wrapped them around her knees. "We were supposed to just free the workers from the Blue Suns... Or so I thought. We made our way through the jungle to the refinery, and Zaeed decided to clue me in on a few things. He started off with the fact that he's not only the co-founder of the gang, but that his former partner in crime shot half of his face off and now he wants revenge."

"Yeah, I would too."

"Would what? Shoot his face off or get revenge?"

While scratching the inconvenient itch on his mandible, he humored her with an answer. "Either one, I suppose."

With a light jab to his shoulder, she continued, "Anyways, we get in there and Zaeed's old cohort, Vido, decides to stand up on his platform and give his little speech. Zaeed blows a gasket and proceeds to shoot a giant gas pipe. Then he decides we're all just going to chase this guy and leave the workers to burn to death. We had a _slight _disagreement over that."

He observed the evasiveness of her eyes. It was now he detected the singed marks over her armor. "I'm guessing you saved the workers?"

"Yes. Thane and I weren't about to go running through there and ignore the bloodcurdling screams from the ones who ended up trapped by the flames." Shepard's tone fluctuated. "When we finally got up to the landing pad, we'd just missed capturing this asshat. Zaeed was _a bit _hostile after that point."

It was then he understood this was about more than Massani. He firmly placed his hand under her chin to draw her gaze to him. The few tears down her cheeks proved his notion was more than accurate. "What is this really about?"

"I didn't save them."

"The workers?"

"No, they're safe. I didn't save the colonists." Shepard pushed his hand away.

That was enough of her stubborn attempt to stop him. He exhaled and hoisted her into his lap. As he brushed her hair back, he felt triumphant as she buried her face against him.

It was evident the stress of the responsibilities she carried were wearing her thin. He admired her ability to try and save everyone, but she was taking it too personally. Resting his face against the top of her head, he waited. Her tears and blood soaked his shirt as they sat in silence.

Certain she was past the worst of it; he firmly lifted her gaze to be sure he had eye contact. "Shepard, you did the best you could. No one expects you to go out there and save everyone. I know that whatever happens with the Collectors or the Reapers or whatever else comes after us, you'll get the job done."

"I still hoped there was a chance for them... I couldn't do this without you, Garrus."

"Sure you could. Not as stylishly, of course. But don't let this get to you. _Remember what you're fighting for._"

"But at what cost?"

Her eyes were searching his. "I can't answer that one I'm afraid." he smiled to reassure her and continued, "But honestly? The Collectors already killed you once, and all they did was piss you off."

Shepard choked out a laugh as she wiped at her eyes. "Sorry about the shirt."

He playfully ruffled her hair, relieved to see her smile. "Don't worry about it. Your mental stability is more important."

Wrinkling up her nose, she said, "I think we could both use a shower."

"Speak for yourself." He decided to test the water and added, "Unless you were just inviting me to join you... Then I may consider."

Shepard raised an eyebrow for a second before she stood. Offering out her hand to him, she leaned in closer with a sinister grin. "Never gonna happen, Vakarian."

Garrus let out a raspy laugh. _Should have seen that one coming, _he thought.

* * *

After washing away the day, Ellure slipped on her casual shirt and shorts. Eventually she would be forced to check in with Chakwas, and she planned on going, but not until she'd welcomed in some time to rest.

Comfort could always be found in her daily habits. Vermin was an exuberant eater as always. And maybe she was imagining it, but her fish tank seemed to be filling up lately. Frisky little things... or they were just getting chunky. That was a possibility.

Stretching across the couch, Ellure draped an arm over her eyes to block out the light. She could turn it off, but that would involve walking, and her body ached from head to toe. But it was a good ache, the kind that reminded you you're still human.

She was ashamed at how she had allowed Zaeed to get the best of her - or worst of her. Taking Thane was a good idea in the end. If he hadn't been there, her or Zaeed may not have returned to the ship.

Things with Thane were going well. Better than she had expected. Although with recent events, she found herself contemplating if she was really cut out for all of this. If she couldn't even be aware enough that Zaeed was going to pull a gun on her down there, what good was she going to be? You would think she would have learned by now to suspect such things. Hell, she couldn't even fire her damn rifle correctly today.

Maybe her hiatus with Cerberus had its benefit after all. It ended her relationship with Kaidan. She never could manage to face that issue directly. She decided to give it a bit more time. If things kept up like this she would have no choice but to end it.

EDI flickered on to interrupt her drifting. "_Commander, Thane Krios is requesting permission to enter." _

She laughed to herself at his formalities and responded, "Let him in, EDI."

The doors swished open and he appeared overhead, his dark eyes scrutinizing. "How is our overzealous friend?"

"Friend is not the word I would use."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Absolutely not. In fact, you can stop asking to come in here. No one else seems to mind barging in at any time. Join the masses, Krios, you know you want to." she said teasingly and sat up as he lay along the couch and motioned for her to get closer. Lying over him, she said, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be so calm and reserved all the time."

Thane ran his fingers down her arm. "Practice. Meditations. Training. Faith. Age."

She scoffed. "You're not _that _old."

"I'm older than a mere counting of years. True age is placed on one's life experiences."

"Does that mean I get to be two years younger?"

"Only if I get ten." Thane rested a hand on her back.

With a laugh, she said, "You're a thinker that's for sure."

Feeling a bit awkward, she pushed off of him. "You should probably remove the jacket. Those buckle-strap things are a bit uncomfortable from my side." She put up her hands in yield and continued, "Don't get too excited though. I wasn't implying anything here."

Sitting up, he removed his jacket and vest. "Not to offend, but I was just wanting to take in your company. I've spent so much of my life in solitude I'd forgotten what it was like."

"I can imagine... You could always talk about it. I know that some people choose not to, but I can be a good listener."

"I have noticed. However, I'm afraid talking about the events of my life is something I don't indulge in often. Not since Irikah... Once she was gone, things were never the same."

"What about Kolyat?"

"I left him with family. It seemed like the best choice at the time."

"Live and learn, as they say." It was then she considered that he needed something more fulfilling in his life. Something that had always deserved his attention. "You've still got time, Thane. I'm sure he's hurting too."

"Yes."

She held his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Keep trying. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Do not fret, I have been writing to him. He has not given me a reply, but maybe you are right. I haven't always been there and I know it was an abrupt reunion." Thane eased back. "How is your turian friend? He seems distant lately."

"Garrus hasn't had it easy. And he's probably just going stir crazy." She took a shallow breath. "At the end of the day I can always count on him though... Even when he's grouchy."

"Have you two ever gone past being friends?" Thane's eyes were on hers more intensely.

"I think it's just one of those things that is what it is. Let's face it, turians and humans are a bit of a stretch. It's not as simple as it is with asari or drell."

"You hallucinated-" Thane covered his mouth with a fist and energetically began laughing as he turned away from view.

She gasped with shock. "Why, Mr. Krios, I believe that is the most I've ever heard you laugh! I'm glad I could bring you such hilarity at my own expense."

"I... apologize..."

She released his hand to tie her hair back. Recounting the events of the day, she said, "So many types of people in the world, but there are always those few you want to smack upside the head." After noticing the shift of Thane's eyes, she quickly clarified herself, "Not you! I didn't mean you. Sorry, sudden change of thought... Damn, I need to sleep more."

Thane chuckled through his nose as she put a palm over her face while blushing. "It looks like you did more than just smack him upside the head."

"Yeah, I don't have much appreciation for Zaeed's type." She rubbed her eyes briefly and continued, "This crew is mostly volunteers. A few agreed to help as part of some small exchange, and there's a couple that only want to kill stuff.

"But I gave every one the option to leave. You heard it. So if anyone says they are being forced into it, you can vouch for me.

"The amazing part is that after it all, they're still here. Except, of course, Zaeed. He was more worried about his paycheck and I can't see bringing someone like that. Too great a risk for others. We don't have room for picking up his slack when things get too tight."

"Come here, Siha." Thane gestured for her to lean back against him. "Close your eyes and relax. When was the last time you slept?"

"Not sure."

Thane said, "All you need is stillness." As she opened her mouth, he added, "No talking..."

"Fine. But I can't promise I'll remember it later."

"That is acceptable." Thane's voice lowered as he spoke. "Try taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly."

She couldn't help but giggle at his craftiness. "Is this the start of a meditation lesson?"

"No..." Thane paused. "Perhaps... I think finding a way to calm your nerves would be of use. Cybernetics and coffee can only contribute so much. You still have to sleep."

She patted his arm. "Cybernetics and coffee are the _least_ of my fears, Thane."


	18. Lessons Learned

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lessons Learned**

After taking the time to change his shirt, Garrus walked past Mess Sergeant Gardner on his way to the XO's office. Whatever that man was concocting in his brewing pot smelled most unpleasant, and if luck was on his side, it wasn't for the two dextro's on the ship.

He found Lawson at her desk and took a seat across. Questions needed to be answered, and he tried to appear calm as he greeted her. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. "Hey there. Hope this isn't a bad time, but I realized we haven't spoken in a while." And now she delivered him that smirk he detested. The one that always made him feel like he was beneath her. According to Cerberus standards he was, but when it came to Shepard, he really didn't give a damn.

Her eyes raked over him. "Very well then."

"What possessed you to recruit me for Massani? You had plenty of other options."

"Vakarian, you know as bloody well as I do that she would have kicked me out of there. Naturally I required _someone's _assistance before they damaged the ship or themselves."

"True. I guess what I should have asked was, _why_ did you step in? I would think you'd like the opportunity to take over this job for yourself. Cerberus enjoys its grey colors, and I'm just checking to see if that bleeds over into hired personnel."

Lawson sighed and her tone shifted. "Contrary to what you may think, I actually do like the commander."

_Liking is not the same as respecting_, he thought. Apparently he needed to point the way for her understanding. "But how much? Cerberus already crossed us once." Now her expression showed clarity.

She said, "Do you really think the Illusive Man would have sent us in there if he thought his money would have been misplaced? I assure you, Vakarian, the man is not stupid."

"No. I suppose not. Maybe that's what worries me the most about all of this." He adjusted the sign on her desk. Shepard seemed to have put her confidence in Lawson. He would have to rely on her judgment. Hopefully it was rightfully placed.

Miranda pressed on. "I know you don't trust me. I can respect that, but I promise you that I am not about to endanger this entire operation with petty quarrels."

A statement like that was hard to swallow given her past dramatics. "Okay, Lawson. I'll leave you to your work." He stopped at the door and turned back. "Also, I felt the need to thank you for _not_ putting in a control chip."

"The Illusive Man's appreciation for her."

"And you?"

Lawson appeared anxious under his gaze. "It seemed too great a risk for my taste, but I follow my orders." she spat.

Garrus made sure he was out of earshot. "That's another thing I find troubling."

* * *

Thane enjoyed the quiet hum of the drive core as he sat in prayer. A bell rang out to slice through the serenity, and he attempted to return to his previous concentration.

Again, the sound of dinner. He groaned with irritation. Maybe he should join in to be sure things were going well with Massani. That human lacked the necessary self-control of a seasoned professional.

Putting on his jacket, Thane scanned over the message from his son again. Kolyat had received community service. Given the nature of his attempted crime, he felt pleasantly surprised that Shepard and Bailey had followed through with their initial arrangement.

So many memories stirred with his son's words. His wife was in the forefront. As much as he wanted to recapture those moments, he had to face the reality that it was only mere images, scents, and old sensations long since past.

His thoughts continued to Shepard. He was now definitive that he had been too hasty with his renewed feelings. As it all simmered, he'd thought about her noticeable attractions to Garrus. Deeply running passions were hard to change. Irikah was still all he desired. Shepard must have picked up on that element as often as she would talk to him about it. He appreciated her effort at consolation and could relate to her on matters of yearning for something she couldn't have.

Though a stark difference remained, his love was across the sea while hers was still near to her side. He knew the turian was holding back, but maybe he needed some incentive.

Thane walked out into the hall. It was a slim chance that hung on a thread. But perhaps before he told her about his change of heart, he could repay Shepard for all she had given him. His time was running short, and the direction of the times spoke the same for her.

* * *

Ellure perched on the bed in the medical bay while Chakwas checked the gash over her eye. Gingerly pressing on her side, Chakwas scolded, "Again? Why can't you try _not _getting into trouble, Commander? I'm perfectly happy patching you up from bullets, burns, explosions, but this is too much.

"I don't need you to go starting fist fights in the cargo bay for my benefit. I have plenty of things to keep me busy. Joker alone is a handful." Chakwas stepped back and tossed a hand in the air as she continued, "I think Thane is my best patient on this ship! He never gives me any trouble. And he doesn't go around starting it as well."

She let out a huff as she dangled her feet. "It's no big deal. I almost had him."

Garrus said, "Sure you did..."

_So full of himself_, she thought. Waving her hand dismissively, she replied, "I didn't need your help."

Garrus scoffed. "Is every one of your species as full of crap stories like you?" She scrunched her nose in frustration and said nothing as he haughtily pointed his finger at her. "I won that one fair and square. You can't deny it this time. We have a witness."

Mordin entered the medical bay with narrowed eyes. Chakwas said to him, "I don't detect any breaks. Only slight bruising and the wound over her eye is clearing up."

"Good." Mordin returned a jovial grin to Chakwas and put a hand up to his chin as he looked at her. "Will need supplies again soon."

Ellure jumped off the bed. "Well if you two are done with your excessive examinations, I would like to get something to eat."

Mordin shared a devious look with Garrus and added, "Feel free to indulge. Soup day."

"Aren't you all just a bunch of buzz-kills today." She mimicked Mordin by stroking her chin as if thinking deeply. "I wonder if Gardner would let me make a sandwich."

Garrus said, "I doubt it. He already has your bowl ready to go."

She walked up to him and pressed her fingertip to his chest. "Ya' know what, Garrus? You are the worst of the bunch, standing all smug over here, and I know why! Because you think you are just so damn special eating your dextro food, while the rest of us get whatever soup that is out there." She rested one hand on her hip while trying to direct his attention toward the kitchen with her other. "God only knows what's in it!"

Chakwas interjected her rant. "Try to be careful for once, Commander."

She turned around and winked. "It's not me you should be worried about."

Garrus shook his head as she held up her fist to him. "Let's go, Vicious. You're audience awaits."

"I hate you so much right now."

Several of the crew were already gathered around the table eating in the mess-hall as they entered. Ellure grabbed her bowl of mystery soup from Gardner and settled between Thane and Kasumi.

Garrus grabbed his plate and proceeded to sit beside Tali and Jack. He took an animated bite of his dextro sandwich as he looked over to Shepard as she pinched the top of her nose before poking at her soup with a spoon. She appeared to be hiding a smile from him as she stared at her bowl a little too closely.

Krios lifted her face to his and brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. "I hope all is well..."

Shepard flushed slightly and shrugged after he let go. "I should be healed up soon, it's not that deep."

Krios smirked and lowered his voice. "You do heal quickly." Shepard nudged his shoulder with hers, and Goto glanced perceptively to him.

Jack let out a sigh as she pushed her food to the middle of the table. "This is a bunch of shit in a bowl. Is that old fart trying to kill us? Cause just say the word..."

Garrus teased, "I don't know, seems pretty good from where I'm sitting."

After Jack shot him a look of death, Goto sat down her mug and said, "You should be careful of that one."

"Why? She lacks finesse."

Jack's hand turned blue. "You know what, Vakarian. I bet I could toss your chicken-shit ass all the way to the battery from here."

Garrus tilted his head toward Jack. "See what I mean? I'm more worried about the ones you can't hear coming."

Tali snickered quietly in her seat while looking over the table at Goto, Shepard, and Thane. Shepard laughed boisterously and said, "Oh come on, Garrus. You know you like a good challenge."

"Challenge, yes. But it's not much of a challenge when you don't get the chance to fight back."

"I don't know. Seems like that might step it up a bit." Shepard eyed him meticulously.

Distracted by her attentions, he realized it was too late as she said, "Nothing to add? We're tied then." She leaned over to Goto and giggled. "I think we've found his weakness. The next time he steps out of line, I'll be looking for you."

The coy human cast him a glance across the table. "I'm sure I've got it covered."

Shepard shifted her gaze. "Everything okay, Ms. Tali'Zorah?"

Tali rested her hands on the table and began fidgeting. "I didn't want to break up your debate but... I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"If you're okay with everyone else being here, go for it. Not like word won't travel anyways."

Tali's mouthpiece lit up and emitted a static as she exhaled. "I received a message from the Migrant Fleet..."

Shepard finished her spoonful. "What do they want?"

Tali stared at her cup and continued, "They are charging me with treason."

"_What?" _Shepard slammed down her spoon.

Jack cast a hostile look around the table and folded her arms across her chest. "That's bullshit."

Krios calmly said, "Why are they charging you with treason?"

Tali spoke as everyone's eyes were focused on her. "I don't know, but I will need to return to the Flotilla and defend myself."

Shepard shared a silent conversation with him before speaking to Tali. She was questioning Massani. "Then that's where we need to go. How soon do you need to get there?"

Tali answered, "I already explained that I am on an important mission and that I would come as soon as I can. The Admiralty Board is willing to wait for the time being, but I don't know for how long."

Garrus said, "We should have time to hit the Citadel first, Shepard. Wouldn't want to be late delivering our cargo."

She leaned back in her chair and began tapping her spoon on the table. After Krios wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she deferred to him. "Okay. We'll hit the Citadel and make a few _trades_, but we leave next day for the Migrant Fleet."

Garrus said, "You could add some better food rations to your list of _trades _while we're there._"_

Shepard rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Jack glanced around the table as she unfolded her arms and set her sights squarely at Shepard. "I want to go with you."

"You do?"

Jack wiggled restlessly in her seat as she continued, "Yeah. I thought maybe I could go with you, for ya' know, Tali and all that shit."

Tali's eyes curved behind the purple shade of her mask as she proceeded to turn and hug Jack. "Oh, Jack, thank you. That means so much to me coming from you."

Jack gently patted Tali's arm. "Yeah well, don't get your bucket all soggy here..."

* * *

The Normandy was docked at the Citadel. Grunt and Garrus strolled on either side of Zaeed as they cut through C-Sec. Stopping at the transport dock, Garrus watched the human vigilantly. "Miranda Lawson is making sure you get your pay for whatever your original contract. Not that you deserve any of it, in my opinion, but I'm not calling the shots. Lucky day for you.

"So, this is the part where you can either make a smart ass comment to set me off, or safely hop into that shuttle and be on your way..." Zaeed's face confirmed evident hatred as he climbed into his car without a word.

As the shuttle left for its unknown location, Grunt rattled a deep laugh and thumped Garrus on the back. "You had me eager for a hunt. First time I ever wanted the human to start talking." Grunt frowned. "Figures he would shut up."

Back at security check, they crossed paths with Shepard and Krios. While the four exchanged greetings, Garrus pored over Ell to see she carried a datapad for her list of supplies. Maybe his imagination was running away with itself, but it almost appeared that Krios was mocking him as he kept a hand around her waistline. He tried not to let the drell get under his skin. Not an easy task. He ignored the green bastard and followed Grunt back on board.

Garrus climbed into the cramped elevator with Grunt when Goto startled him by sticking out her arm to stop the doors and squishing in front of them. "You think we could fit any more in here?" he said.

Goto peered at him from under her hood as she blocked the closing door with her foot. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hmm?"

"We are all going for drinks later. Jack's been itching to get out and Tali could use a distraction. And to be blunt, so could you... I hear Thane is going to be visiting his son." Goto put a fist to her mouth and coughed in an overly faked manner.

Grunt eyed the tiny human. Skimming over to Garrus, he grumbled, "I was hoping to do some searching on the extranet today."

Goto scowled. "I didn't really want to hear about that, Grunt."

Garrus took the opportunity to step off the elevator. "Neither did I."

* * *

Ellure waited outside the entrance to the Dark Star Lounge. She felt slightly excited about a little free time. It would be nice to be comfortably dressed and just relax without being in the spotlight like her last trip to the bar. She still hadn't run into Thane or heard from him, but she expected it. He needed time with Kolyat, and it thrilled her to think that he had written back to Thane finally.

Another plus was the chance to have Garrus around for the day. She knew he was bored roaming the shops with her, but she appreciated his company in any form. Chances were good he was just avoiding his calibrations. Took him long enough. She could never do that. Insanity would take hold in a matter of minutes.

When Garrus ran off for some little errand, she had made the decision to get a haircut. Pretty things weren't meant for her. This would be much more suitable, especially for the times she had to wear her stuffy N7 helmet that she hated. How Tali could survive her entire life in such a manner was beyond remarkable.

Tucking the shortened layers away from her eyes, she continued thinking about Thane. This had to end. It wasn't going to work. Far too many other things needed her attention. Being alone was going to be a better fit.

Someone like her wasn't cut out for being in a relationship. Thane had been her easiest try for this, but she was too distracted. It wouldn't be fair for her to drag this out. He deserved something better than what she was able to give. Hurting him was never her intention and she suffered at the thought of losing his friendship. Another Kaidan was the last sour note she wanted to create.

After considering Tali's misfortune and the imminent threat from the Collectors, she knew that her selfishness and fear of accepting the cold truth was what kept this going. Her fate was already set and it was time for her to focus on the remaining path ahead. At this point, her mission and her crew were the most important thing. All of them.

A voice over her shoulder dragged her attention away. "Ready?" he said, "I hear Jack is planning on partying the night away."

She laughed as Garrus' mandibles flared outward into a goofy smile. "Let's just hope she doesn't embarrass us."

"When has Jack ever been embarrassing? Now Grunt? _That_ was embarrassing."

She smiled as he gestured for her to enter first. "Well I forgot my pistol this time, so let's hope the children behave themselves."

"Considering your last effort at discipline without a gun, I suggest you let me handle it." Ellure tried to appear as though she had missed his comment and searched the area for their group. "That's two." Garrus said while he elbowed her arm. He was too good with this stuff. She shoved him aside and flagged down Joker.

She was surprised to see how many of her crew had shown up. Jack, Kasumi, and Jacob were dancing with the crowd while Joker and Tali had saved a small table for them. Meanwhile, Donnelly and Gabby were sitting over at the bar together.

Garrus went ahead and ordered her drink as she took a seat across from him. She was impressed that he remembered it exactly. He tilted back in his chair as he looked at her. "You cut your hair?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah... Thought it was more reasonable. Why is it that horrid?"

"Nah, I like it. Well, I liked it before too... I guess you look good either way." Garrus gave a raspy laugh and rolled his neck to stretch.

Joker poked his finger into her arm. "Did you go shopping too?"

"What's with the inquisition here?" She felt Joker tug at her sleeve. It was then she recalled that her shirt no longer carried a Cerberus logo. "Yeah, I wasn't fond of that."

Tali crossed her legs and plopped a straw into her filtered, dextro wine cooler. "Good. I was getting sick of having to be reminded of them every time we talk."

Joker taunted, "Don't worry, Tali. There's plenty of Cerberus stamps on... Well. Everything else."

Tali rubbed her hand over the top of her mask. "Shepard, you are sitting closer. Would you mind?"

"Not at all." She proceeded to reach over and flip down Joker's hat.

"Hey! You said if I quit spying you would stop doing that. I've been bored to death talking to EDI! We had a deal!"

"That was from Tali. Doesn't count." Ellure tried to control her amusement as Joker scowled and adjusted his cap. She cast a thorough look at the scene around her while the server placed a purple beverage in front of her. Every one appeared to be having fun and just enjoying life. It was almost as if there was no threat looming in the future.

She took a sip of the cool liquid as she savored such a thought.

* * *

It was getting late as Garrus noticed the dark circles under Shepard's eyes. He stood and stretched before saying goodbye to Tali and Joker. As he suspected, she followed his lead and got up from the table.

"Hey, Garrus!"

Before he could turn around, he felt a small hand proceed to slap his backside.

"Oh, Shepard! He's got buns of steel!"

Finally seeing his intruder, he watched as Shepard grabbed Jack's hand to stop her while her face revealed her emotions with a shade of red. "Drink much tonight, Jack?"

The human hung an arm over Shepard's shoulder and poked a finger at her nose while still gripping a beer. "You're drunk! At least you should be, unless you're a pussy who can't hold her liquor."

Shepard didn't have to say anything. He immediately recognized that having a drunk and raging biotic on the Citadel would be an issue. "Maybe you should come back to the ship with us."

Jack gave an evil grin to Shepard. "I'm good. I just wanna fuck someone. You ever do that? Just want to go out and fuck the first hot piece of ass you see?" Jack's eyes ran over him. "How 'bout it, Vakarian? …Never mind. Not that drunk."

His stomach churned as he shook his head to clear the mental image. Shepard smiled up to him and winked. A heat spread through him as he watched her laughing wholeheartedly while struggling to steady Jack. She seemed different. Maybe it was just the shorter hair. He wasn't an expert with such things.

Shepard looked over to him and shrugged as Jack wrapped an arm around each of them when they left the club. He listened to their conversation as he helped to support Jack.

With a quirky smile, Shepard said, "Why not Jacob?"

Jack's face puckered. "Too... Jacob."

"Joker?"

"I'd break him in a second. And there is no way in hell I am going to let you be pilot. Ever."

"Oh come on now, I think I do pretty good! How about Donnelly?"

Jack yelled, "Shit, that's Gabby's man!"

Garrus couldn't help but be taken aback. "Gabby and Donnelly? Don't they fight a little bit too much?"

He was lost as Jack began laughing hysterically and said, "Garrus, _sometimes_ the more a woman wants you the meaner she gets. It means her emotions are well-invested."

He paused to think over that ridiculous statement. Maybe Shepard was right about Jack's overly abundant consumption. But then he pictured Jack's smile as she sat across from him on the Kodiak, he remembered Shepard's demeanor after he had dropped his call to her comm that day, and both of their reactions when he had lost his temper over his jealousy of Krios. Garrus said, "Then I guess you are well-invested with everyone around here, Jack."

"Hell no! I'm an all powerful _bitch!_"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes as she said, "Of course you are."

When they reached the Normandy, Garrus followed the two women into the elevator. He felt relieved that it wasn't as cramped as his last experience with this today.

Stopping at engineering, he lingered in the hall as Shepard took Jack down under the deck. He knew there wasn't much time left. Goto's words were still in the back of his mind. He didn't know what the best method was for trying to convince someone to change their preference. But things were in motion already, it was too late to try and stop it.

Listening to her footsteps returning, he anxiously leaned against the door to hold it open. Without speaking he pressed the button for her cabin as she got inside.

"Don't you need to stop on the crew's deck? I can be patient." she said.

He focused on the doors. "I wanted to talk to you."

Shepard remained quiet. After arriving at their stop, she led the way into her room and sat down on the couch to prop up her feet. "So, what is it that's got you so tense all of a sudden?"

He paced at the end of her bed. It was time to put all the cards on the table and hope for the best. "Shepard, why didn't you tell me about Krios?"

Ellure shook her head at his incessant concern with Thane. "You don't need to worry about that anymore. It's going to be taken care of."

"I meant, why were you keeping it from me?"

"Hell, Garrus. You're always so focused on justice and the right and wrong of everything and everyone. Thane isn't what you think, and I knew you'd be disappointed." She gestured to him as if to prove her point.

Garrus stopped pacing. "What are we _really_ doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I know you're with Krios, but take him out of the picture for now. I don't know how it started or when it all came crashing down. But I do know that I am going to say this, and you don't need to give me an answer right away."

"Garrus, please tell me what you are talking about. I'm completely lost here."

"About when you kissed me in the shuttle bay..."

She lowered her feet to the floor and peered up at him. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Shepard, you never have to worry about making me feel uncomfortable, nervous yes, but never uncomfortable..." Garrus knelt down to her eye level and put his hand gently on her knee. "There's no one in this galaxy I respect more than you, and I'm not going to pretend I have a fetish for humans, but I want to try this with you before we throw our lives away for the good of the galaxy."

Her voice caught in her throat and only emitted a whisper. "What?"

Garrus lifted his hand to her chin, pulling her closer. With his fingers on either side of her face to hold her gaze, he felt the thumping in his chest. Without another word he gave his best attempt at a kiss. He tried to keep his hand steady when he heard her inhale sharply. He drew back from her softly parted lips and waited.

Her confused expression faded away. "You waited till now for this?"

Garrus stood to leave. "I wasn't sure what to make of it originally... And I thought you should know before anything happens. You may not have these feelings for me but just think about it. That's all I'm asking."

Ellure felt herself standing and staring in disbelief as Garrus left the room. The warmth of his touch still on her skin, her knees crumpled underneath her and she stretched across the floor to stare at the ceiling. Here she was again, faced with a decision she didn't want to make. No one's life was hanging in the balance, yet the choice held a heavy weight on her chest.

She just had her head cleared. She was going to end all of this foolishness. But then there was Garrus...

In the end, she wasn't sure it even mattered anymore. Tali needed her now. The friendships around her were more important than anything at a time like this. It was all she had. The only thing she'd ever been able to hang onto.

She turned to watch chubby fish swimming around peacefully in the bright blue glow.

* * *

After spending her time tossing and turning with no sleep, Ellure stared at the green light on the door and felt physically ill. Garrus or no Garrus, this was about bigger things now. She hoped at the very least, Thane would be willing to remain friends.

In her heart she knew she cared for him, but sex and friendship weren't going to work together forever. It needed to be more than that and she couldn't offer it. If she learned anything from her experiences, no amount of time was going to change that fact. She planned on _not_ pushing that lesson aside anymore.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in and joined him at the small desk to the back of the room. His eyes were weighing down on her as she leaned onto her elbows and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.

"Thane, I..." Hot tears welled in her eyes as she looked at his hands folded in front of her. "I can't be with you. I shouldn't have led you on like that. You came along and through no fault of yours I dragged you into my own big fucked up mess. I care about your friendship, but I can't give you more than that... I'm sorry."

Thane unfolded his hands. "Siha, I know. Since the first time we met, I knew you loved him. The way you two revolved around each other, it reminded me of my time with Irikah. I missed that. When I found out Garrus and you were not involved, over time I developed an attraction for you. I'd be lying if I said I played no part in it."

"It's not that, Thane, if things were different..." She wiped the tears that now flowed more steadily.

"But they are not. I don't have much time left. I can't give you the kind of life he can. I'm gracious to you for all that you have given me in my final days." He cupped her hands in his and smiled as he said, "Do not fret over this. I realized myself that once urges had been cleared aside, you're conversations were more valuable to me. I was mistaken and can see now that I have my own responsibilities that need attention."

"Damn it." She pushed back from the table and studied his gun racks. "I want you to know this was my decision. Garrus was not involved in it. I needed to clear my head, and I thank you for giving me that. There is so much more at stake, and it was just crazy for me to have even thought this would work... You surprise me though."

"How is that?"

"I expected a lot more... I don't know... Just something different, I guess, when I decided to call this off."

Thane laughed warmly. "I have been told I am a thinker. But perhaps it is more that I am attentive to my surroundings."

"And I'm oblivious? Is that what you're getting at?"

He approached. "I didn't mean to imply that with everything. It's just certain matters that seem to slip past you." Thane wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her cheek. "And as promised, I will tell you. Siha is the name of one of the warrior angels of the goddess, Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector."

"Thank you, Thane." She took a deep breath and squeezed him tight before leaving for the bridge.

Once the doors closed behind her, Thane settled back at the desk. He was honest. Being with her was never the same as his time with Irikah. She was the goddess Arashu herself. But he was still grateful. Shepard made him feel alive again, and she had returned to him his son. He looked forward to whatever days remained ahead and was beginning to feel an optimism that they may even accomplish their task.

It was time for prayers and meditations. Perhaps he would be able to share his knowledge of the old ways with his son. He smiled at the thought. Yes, he would spend his days reconnecting with Kolyat. It was the only good thing he ever added to this world.

* * *

Ellure needed time to reflect over the turns in her personal life the past days had brought her, but in the process she needed to funnel her attention to the more important matters at hand. She waited with Jack by the air lock as Tali paced the bridge behind Joker.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

"_Our system has your ship flagged as Cerberus. Please Verify."_

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light, and through shores of dust, I will return to where I began."

"_Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah."_

"We'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"_Understood..."_


	19. Moving Forward

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Moving Forward**

Garrus stewed as the cool water rolled over him. He was trying to be patient. Every day that passed, hope waned with it. Krios seemed to be scarcer of a sight. There was a shred of confidence. Goto was an option, but did he really want to open that door?

He regarded the mirror as he dried off. Solana had been sending him messages. He still hadn't shown her the damage to the side of his face. She'd probably go into panic mode. It was better this way. She didn't need to know every detail of his life. He would contact her before they jumped through the Omega Four Relay, just in case.

The collector tissue samples he'd sent from the Citadel should have reached the Helos Medical Institute by now. Anything was worth a shot. Solus said he'd been able to give the facility the Special Tasks Group clearance they would need to move the research forward.

He dressed in his turian formals. The next time he saw Shepard, he was getting his answers.

The doors parted and he stopped in his tracks as Krios passed toward life support. Garrus tensed. Almost as if he knew, Krios faced him. His voice affable. "Shepard is in the mess-hall if you had not heard. When you get the time, I thought perhaps we should talk."

Garrus struggled. This guy always had a way of throwing him off the beaten path. "Alright then. I've got time now."

Krios bent at the waist. "Thank you."

Garrus sat uncomfortably at the tiny desk. Their last go at this had been under severely different circumstances. Whatever the drell had to say, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Maybe he was just going to gloat, or maybe this was about something other than Shepard. He hoped for the latter.

Resting on his elbows with fingers interlaced, Krios said, "I want you to know that I have done you a great injustice. I do not expect my apologies to fall and be welcomed, but as a favor to Shepard I am inclined to try."

He folded his arms and watched the oversized eyes before him carefully. What was his angle here? A death wish? "I'm afraid you'll need to be a little more clear with this conversation."

"Very well. I am trying to make amends with you. For her sake. I do not understand what has taken you this long and I won't pry. I am certain that you were made aware of my _former _familiarity with Shepard and you should know that we agreed on remaining close friends. Nothing more. I am not in the best of health, so you need not worry. And I always learn from my inaccuracies."

He exhaled with frustration at this drell's nerve. What's with this guy? "Okay then. I don't see what any of this has to do with me. Shepard is perfectly able to make her own decisions."

"Yes. That she is. What I cannot seem to comprehend is why you don't recognize what that decision is."

"Listen. Krios. This has been fun. And maybe with some time, I won't take the chance to pick you off. _For her sake_."

Krios' brow budged with a crafty smirk. "I see. I suspect you may change your mind when you are not so agitated."

Garrus tried to breathe steadily. "What makes you think that you're a mind reader?"

Krios chuckled as if he'd heard some unsaid joke in those words. "You share some of her traits. Yet for you it is not in the eyes."

Unwinding his hands, he struggled to control the inevitable flanging that was soon to come. "Krios, I don't know what game you're playing here, but I've heard enough." It was a good time to leave.

As he crossed the threshold, Krios got the last words. "Tell her, Garrus. Do not wait till you miss the opportunity."

Garrus froze mid-march to the mess-hall. _Already did_, he thought.

Trying to piece himself together, he continued onward and stumbled across Shepard, Tali, and Jack. The distraction he just encountered left him forgetting what lay ahead. Maybe another time would be better to approach her.

With the main battery in his sights, Jack snapped her fingers for his attention and patted the seat next to her. Might as well. He needed to think about something else right now.

Jack smiled to Tali as she tilted closer and whispered, "Ask about the Qwib Qwib."

Garrus gave a slight nod. "So what's the Qwib Qwib?"

"_Bosh'tet_! You're as bad as Shepard!" Tali covered her mask with both hands.

Shepard laughed and patted Tali's shoulder. "Come on now, you know that was fun. We can always go back and get you exiled if you want..."

Tali shoved Ell nearly knocking her out of the chair. "Keep it up and I will get my shotgun!"

Garrus couldn't help but find amusement in Jack's mischief unfolding. "So they were going to exile you?"

Tali eased back and crossed her legs. "Yes, but Shepard called them out on their political nonsense. I've never had someone say such nice things on my behalf before." Her eyes curved happily as she looked to Shepard. "It's fun watching you shout."

"I didn't get to be commander for no reason. I developed my shouting skills very early in life, _ma'am_."

"Here we go again." Tali returned to cover her mask as if embarrassed.

"What? I think he's cute! Something tells me you do too."

"Shepard. He's wearing a mask..." said Tali.

"A minor detail." Shepard winked slyly to him. She was up to no good. He could sense it. "We're still docked. You could always invite him over to hang out with us, or I could if you'd prefer."

"Bosh'tet."

Garrus said, "I feel like I'm missing something here."

Jack waved her hand as she knocked back on a beer. "I'm just glad we got to clear all that up. All that tech stuff goes over my head. But when you need me to blast away a geth or two? I got your back."

He smirked. "Unless it's Collectors. Then you start getting squeamish."

Jack curtly replied, "I'm not a fan of bugs."

Tali said, "I'd take a bug over a spider any day."

Now curious, he directed his question to Shepard. "What makes you squeamish?"

"Dumb asses." Shepard raised her water bottle as if making a toast. "To air lock tossing!"

"Next time I want to help with that," said Jack. "Garrus gets to do all the fun shit around here."

He scoffed and tilted his chair back. "That's because you lack style, Jack."

"Fuck off, Vakarian."

Garrus sighed. "And there goes our little moment."

"You keep tipping in that chair and you're going to fall on your ass." Jack sneered as her eyes ran up to him. "Or someone might just go and help you along with it a bit."

Shepard stood from the table and bowed her body into a stretch. "You all behave. I'll be right back."

Tali shifted in her seat. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular." Shepard shrugged and gestured to her legs. "Just thought I'd get my comfy shorts on..."

* * *

Back in the mess-hall, Ellure absorbed the view across the table and smiled deviously as she shuffled the cards. "Okay, anything can be fair game to put up if you're low on credits. Clothing included."

Jack's perturbed sigh could be heard loud and clear from the end of the table. "I'll be keeping my clothes from now on."

With a snorted laugh, she ignored the incoming evil glare. "Good, cause you obviously don't have much to begin with."

Tali said, "I don't think it would be a good idea for Kal and I to offer that up."

"Why not?" Garrus nudged her knee with his.

Tali responded, "You know exactly why not, Garrus."

Ellure glimpsed up to spy Kasumi slinking toward the kitchen and searching through cabinets. She excused herself from the game, and after grabbing another water bottle, leaned back against the counter beside her. "How are you doing, Ms. Goto?"

"I'm doing good, all things considered. Who's the guy in red?"

"That is our quarian marine, Kal'Reegar. He's a friend of Tali's, and I _may_ have invited him over."

"You make me so proud." Kasumi unwrapped her snack bar and took a bite.

She mocked, "_I just call it like I see it_."

Kasumi choked. "Well played, Shep. Well played."

"You going to join in? We can make room for one more."

"I've got something planned for later."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Don't be the gossip, Shep. I'm way better at it than you."

"Touché..." She sipped her water and checked on the game. "Judging by the look that damn turian keeps giving me, I'd better return to my post."

"See you around."

Shepard settled back into her seat. "So what did I miss?"

Garrus hovered over her ear. "Well, nothing really. You came back just in time for your easily predicted loss."

"Ha. Ha. _I'm Garrus Vakarian and I suck at Skyllian Five! To boost my ego, I make fun of my Commander's playing skills_."

Jack let out a guffaw and reached across the table to give her a high five in front of him.

"Try to control your jealousy, Shepard. I know you and Jack are both saddened by this... but I'm not." Garrus spread out his cards on the table.

Intermingled groans and static sounds filled the air.

* * *

Ellure attempted to hold in her laughter at the fuss playing out beside her. Tali appeared to be sharing in that struggle.

"Yes! In your face, Vakarian!"

"You can stop dancing, Jack. We get it. You finally won something." Garrus shook his head and stood from the table.

"Wait, what was it you said earlier?" Jack paused then poked a finger into Garrus' shoulder. "Oh, yeah! I think it is _you_ that is jealous and sad now! Let's see some tears, Vakarian!" Jack continued her arms raised, hips wiggling victory dance.

Ellure gathered cards with Tali while Kal'Reegar and Garrus meandered to the kitchen. When the coast was clear, she thrust Jack out of the way and closed in on Tali, hoping quarian suits had good hearing as she whispered, "You can use my room if you want a quiet place to talk with him. I won't be using it any time soon, and I can just bunk with Kasumi."

Tali stuttered, "Well, I already agreed to go back to the Flotilla... with him... for a little while."

Bracing a hand over her chest and batting her eyes, she said, "Why, Ms. Tali! I do declare!" She poked a finger into Tali's arm and continued, "If there is not any mood music or alcohol involved, I refuse to let you back on my ship."

"I doubt it's going to get to that! He just invited me over for drinks."

She coughed, "Oh yes, right, of course."

"What's all the whispering?"

Ellure snapped up to see Garrus standing at the end of the table. The way he eyed her she felt as if a sinister crime was just committed and everything hinged on his investigational efforts. "Just reliving the _glorious_ moment when Jack beat you." she said.

Garrus nodded to Kal and waved his hand toward the three of them. "You see what you're getting yourself into? Take a good look."

Kal'Reegar's glowing eyes curved as he clasped his hands behind him. "Ready to go, ma'am?"

Tali shook her head subtly as Ellure tried to stifle a giggle. "You don't have to keep calling me that, Kal. Tali will be just fine."

"I'll try to remember that, ma'am… Tali."

Ellure and Garrus exchanged farewells with Jack, Kal'Reegar, and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and prepared for the end of another solar day.

Garrus calmly observed Shepard as she cleaned up the mess-hall. When he was certain there would be no more interruptions he grasped her waist as she passed and sat her on the end of the table before she could protest. Trying not to reveal his apprehension, he said, "What are you doing?"

"Uhm, making sure Tali is happy?"

Garrus kept up the pressure to get her guard down. "That's not what I was referring to."

Shepard closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Going to bed?"

"Come on now, you're not even trying."

She stared pensively, then relaxed her shoulders and let out a huff. "Talking to a damn turian."

"There we go. You still haven't given me an answer, and honestly I wasn't going to press this issue, but I decided you're not getting off that easy."

"Garrus..."

"You're not leaving this table till you start talking, Ell."

Shepard avoided his gaze. "Garrus, you are not thinking clearly. I don't have the time for this and neither do you."

"All the more reason this is ending tonight."

"I'm not really in the mood."

Garrus flinched and resumed more firmly, "You know damn well that's not all I'm after here. I won't lie, I've thought about it. If you're not comfortable with it, that's fine by me. But you need me. Face it."

"You're such a cocky son of a bitch."

"A little bit maybe..."

"I'm trying to save your sorry ass here!"

"That's all you got?" Garrus chuckled and continued, "I've been with you since the beginning, what makes you think I'm leaving now?"

Ellure sharpened her gaze and tried to deter him. "Because this is my burden, Garrus. Not yours. I've already died once. I was brought back to take down the Collectors and I fucking plan on doing just that. No distractions."

Garrus hovered over her closer. "Spirits, give me the words. I admire your self-sacrifice, but here's how it works. You are the most important piece of this mission, and you need someone to watch out for you. Emotional and mental stability included. So, you can sit here and try to push me away or you can simply acknowledge the fact that _you don't scare me_."

"Garrus..." She was perched on the edge. With his hands braced on either side of her there would be no running. Not that she really wanted to. But it was another disaster waiting to happen, she just knew it. And yet, there was a contradiction somewhere. A notion that maybe it wasn't. Feeling the scars that ran deeply, she said, "Garrus, I will only agree to this on one condition."

"Name it."

"I can't say whether or not I'll survive this mission. But as long as I can take them down and you can make it out of there, that's all I need. After all, someone has to take care of this crew when I'm gone and there's no one else I trust."

He was so still. She tried to remain steadfast. If he wasn't willing to follow her demands, then so be it. He was right about her needing him, but she wasn't going to drag him down with her.

Garrus' face appeared almost angry. "No." He rested his head against hers as his voice became deeper and unusually softer. "You are going to pull through this with me. You don't get to go out in a blaze of glory all by yourself. I should have been there for you the first time and I realized that when it was too late. Somehow I was given a second chance, and there's no way in hell I'm going to leave you now."

She moved her hands down and pushed his shoulders back. "You don't realize what you're asking for here! Every relationship I've been in has never ended with sunshine and daisies. In fact, I fuck them up and leave people damaged! I don't want to ruin _this_." Ellure pressed a forefinger to the center of his chest.

Garrus pushed back and patrolled between the kitchen and medical bay. Shaking his head, he halted and returned to brace over her forcefully. "Stop trying to protect me! You are prepared to make sacrifices for everyone else! Can't you just accept the fact that maybe I'm willing to take my own risk? Shepard, I'm tired of playing the good guy. If you want to fight about this, then let's fight about it. But I'm not going anywhere."

She shifted her knees, blinking back tears that she refused to accept. She found herself speechless with his eyes hotly locked onto hers. No one had ever pushed back like this before. Her voice trembled as it betrayed her. "Damn it, Garrus."

"Shepard-"

She closed the gap between them and cut him off mid-stream. The exotic scents and tastes she adored were finally within her reach. With a slight jolt he repaid to her a passion she'd not anticipated. A warm touch was against her skin. The slightest slip of sound rushed out of her as she waited and wanted for him to press forward.

Ellure considered that maybe he needed her authorization...

Garrus uprooted her to him and savored his success. He bathed in her intoxicatingly sweet fragrance. Having her against him felt as natural as breathing. Her voice took on a new tone he'd never heard, but he loved it all the same.

"Your room or mine?" she said. Cool and moist touches trailed over him as her slender arms wrapped around his neck. Trying not to over think it, he decided his room was closer.

Completely overwhelmed by her reaction, he felt unsure of how to continue. He had been expecting a bit more hesitation with this part.

They both heard someone clearing their throat.

"Should consider speaking with me first."

Ellure twisted around to see Mordin staring. "Crap." She buried her face against him and grumbled, "Of all the damn luck..."

Slowly, Garrus returned her to the floor. "Don't worry, Mordin. I was planning on going over the safety precautions. Figured we would wait till later anyways, wouldn't want to disrupt the crew." He swayed and scratched the side of his face. "You know me, I always like to savor the last shot before popping the heat sink."

She shielded her eyes and whispered, "Not helping."

Garrus stumbled over his words. "Wait, that's not what I... That metaphor just went somewhere horrible."

Mordin exhaled noisily. "Wanted to talk to you. Personal matters."

She indicated to the table. "Have a seat then."

"Also... Would recommend disinfecting before breakfast."

Garrus chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How long have you been standing there?"

A smile spread over Mordin's face as he answered, "Long enough."

* * *

After Mordin returned to the lab, Ellure yawned and patted Garrus' knee. "Sorry that uh... didn't pan out. Big shocker. You would think we lived on a large ship, filled with many different people who create plenty of awkward and silly moments... Oh, wait."

Garrus hugged her close to him and rested his head against hers. "I plan on picking up with this later."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, ya' know, after Thane... and Kaidan. All that doesn't turn you away?"

Garrus exhaled. "Shepard, I'll take whatever I can get with you."

She then remembered his conversation regarding his sparring incident. With a grin, she said, "True... Miss Flexibility might still be out there waiting for you though."

"Uh... What?" He paused, then added, "I see what you're getting at. And no. I've found something better."

"Sweet dreams, Vakarian." She felt her face flush as he kissed her forehead before he left. Exhausted and exhilarated all at once, she still needed to try for some sleep.

As she started to round the corner toward the elevator, she saw Kasumi as the doors closed. It was astonishing that she didn't try to chat her up about the night's events. In fact, she seemed as though she was being a bit sneaky. Almost evasive.

Ellure got on the elevator once it returned empty. "EDI, please drop me off at whatever floor Ms. Goto stopped at."

_"Yes, Commander. Kasumi Goto is currently located in the shuttle bay."_

"Thank you very much, EDI."

_"You're welcome. Logging you out, Shepard."_

She exited and scanned the area. To her left, she saw a storage crate jiggle just the slightest. She engaged her tactical cloak and set out to plop down on the floor behind the box. Not far from the location she could see Jacob working out alone and listening to his music. She tried to contain her humor as she waited for her cloak to drop off.

Back into view, the box rattled suddenly. "Kasumi." she said, dragging out the name.

"Shh."

She pointed at the ground beside her. "Sit down."

"How are you? Win anything?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

Kasumi reappeared beside her. "Only a _few_ times."

"Uh-huh." She giggled at her timid nature regarding a crush. "Does he know you come down here to gawk?"

Kasumi peered from underneath the dark hood with a coy smile. "I highly doubt it. Ya' know, Shep, I'm sure I could convince Garrus to give him some sparring lessons... How is Garrus these days?"

"I'm sure you know."

Kasumi pored over Jacob as he put his shirt back on. After a small frown, she said, "Care to join me tomorrow?"

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I hate to interrupt." After a pleading expression from Kasumi, she added, "Might as well. We've got time before Tuchanka."

"Again?"

"Yep. Mordin's old protégé has been taken by the Blood Pack. So, we're going to help him out and do a rescue mission."

"Who's we?"

"Get down!" Ellure whispered harshly as she grabbed Kasumi and pulled her to the floor. Kasumi followed her lead and disappeared from sight as Jacob meandered to the elevator. They uncloaked as the doors closed.

"Thanks, Shep. That was a close one."

"You can say that again. Jeez, that's all I need. I can hear Al-Jilani now! _During her spare time aboard the Normandy, Commander Shepard hangs out in the shuttle bay to ogle the men of her crew._ I bet she'd love that... Maybe we should get caught. It might kill her with joy."

The two of them lay side by side on the floor, entertained by their ridiculous predicament. Ellure wiped away the tears as she asked, "How long till it's clear to go back up? Or are we going to have to sleep down here?"

"I usually wait at least five minutes. Occasionally he forgets a towel or water bottle and comes back. Best to play it safe." Kasumi gave a scheming grin and said, "So who is this _'we' _you were talking about?"

"I hate you so much right now." She narrowed her eyes in resignation. "Garrus and I are going to be helping Mordin."

"And why aren't you taking Thane?"

She groaned and slapped a palm over her face. "I don't think I want to get into this."

"You better or I'm telling Garrus that I caught you down here spying."

"He's not going to believe you."

"Then I'll tell Joker... He probably already knows... Drop all of that and start filling me in."

Ellure heaved a sigh of annoyance and propped up onto her elbows. "Where to begin? First I kicked off my bitchin' good time by embarrassing myself when I kissed our turian gunnery officer. When that wasn't enough, I proceeded to make a risky move and hook up with an assassin, which later put me in the position of having to dump a terminally ill drell. All of this, I might add, occurred barely within the span of a month. Either I'm going nuts on this damn ship, or more likely, I just flat out suck at this."

"Why'd you dump him?" Kasumi said.

"Guilt mixed with a splash of regret. Add in a cup of sympathy and a teaspoon of misguided notions. He's had such a difficult life, not that I helped with that. He took it really well though. If things keep going like this, I'm going to try dating someone who outranks me next time."

"Well technically you don't really outrank anyone. Cerberus just gave you the title Commander to feel special. You could always date Mr. Illusive if you wanted." Kasumi snickered.

She gaped at her implications with disgust. "I don't think so. And I earned that title, thank you very much."

"We really need to keep in touch after this. Your life is fascinating."

"You enjoy this way too much."

Kasumi laughed warmly. "Why take Garrus?"

"You are fucking persistent if nothing else, Goto."

"I know how to get what I want. Well, except when it comes my own love life I suppose." Kasumi sat up and flipped back her hood with a gasp. "Did he finally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh..." Kasumi stood and reached down her hand to assist. She appeared disappointed as she gave a slight shrug. "I thought maybe he confessed his undying love for you."

"Uh... Not quite with those words, but there was a bit of _closeness_."

"How close? Like, carried you up to your cabin close or awkward Garrus-style close?"

She rolled her eyes as they stepped into the elevator. "This is the perfect time to end this conversation."

"You're no fun." Kasumi gave her a pout. "So does that mean you and Garrus are official now? Or dating? Or just having _fun_?"

"The relationship is being _considered_. And _fun_ is not something you can jump into when dating outside your own kind. I promise you it only ends in disaster that way."

Kasumi pressed the button for the crew's deck. "You don't have to be so secretive with this. I almost wonder if you even planned on telling me..." Kasumi sharply turned toward her, "What kind of disasters are we talking about here?"

"I don't think that's relevant information for you to know. When you start dating another species, then we'll talk details."

* * *

The Normandy arrived in orbit of Tuchanka in record time, and Ellure set off with her squad to track down Maelon. After speaking with Wrex, they learned that the Weyrloc Clan had deeply running ties with the Blood Pack. Their targeted destination was an old hospital believed to be sheltering their hostage.

Mordin and Garrus were waiting with her to climb into the Tomkah and head out. She said, "You look cute all suited up with your weapons, Professor Solus."

"Haven't always been a doctor, can handle myself. Advantage of being salarian. Turians, krogan, vorcha - all obvious threats." With a bursy sigh, Mordin grinned. "Never see me coming."

She grasped his hand and climbed up. Strapping into the seat beside Garrus while Mordin buckled in across from them, it became uncomfortably hushed. Ellure started tinkering with her pistol.

Garrus examined Shepard put away her gun as they rode along and decided to break up the silence as they jostled over rough terrain. "So, Ell, EDI said you got a breeding request? How does that work exactly? He buys you dinner first or do you just sign a few papers and get down to business?"

"I hear krogan women have a weakness for scars."

"Using my own joke against me? Ouch." Garrus shifted his focus to Solus. "Looks like you are the oldest of the group today, Professor. I don't know whether I should be excited it's not me or feel sorry for you."

Shepard slapped his leg. "Since when are you older than me?"

Garrus laughed and answered, "I surpassed you while you were gone."

"Oh no, no, no. That is not how it works. What's your actual age then?"

"Never gonna happen, Shepard."

She audibly gasped. "You did not just…"

"You asked for it."

Solus interrupted, "Wanted to talk with you. Medical matters."

Shepard bestowed him a dirty look. "Is this really the best time?"

Garrus' mandibles compressed tight to hold a smile in as he inquired further. "What would be your expert opinion as a doctor?"

"Sexual activity normal stress release for turians and humans. Recommend caution. Warn of chafing. May need analgesic. Can see me later."

Shepard covered her eyes. "This is crazy. I'm not here right now… Please, let me not be here right now."

"Okay then, we'll be careful of that. Anything else?"

"Also, turians based on dextro-amino acids. Human ingestion of tissue could provoke allergic reactions. Anaphylactic shock possible. So don't-" Solus coughed, "Ingest."

Ellure glared at Garrus heatedly as he turned statuesque. "You should have quit while you were ahead."

Mordin, unfazed by the topic, continued, "Can forward booklet to your quarters. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zone overviews. Can supply oils or ointments to reduce discomfort-"

"You're just yanking me around now aren't you?" She unhooked her harness and jumped to her feet, trying the steady supply of information as the vehicle began slowing.

Mordin joined her at the door, expressing amazement. "Shocking suggestion! Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream of mockery."

Garrus collected his rifle and opened the door. "I can promise you he means every word of that."

She studied Garrus as they exited the Tomkah. "Hey, Mordin! What would your medical advice be if, let's say just for the hell of it, someone was planning on having amazingly hot, angry sex with a psycho biotic?"

Garrus shook his head with revulsion when he realized her implications.

Mordin stopped and faced them. With a matter-of-fact tone, he answered, "Would recommend... _anti-biotics_."

Ellure covered her chortle as Garrus bestowed a disapproving stare. She held up her fist to him. "Fist bump?" With no reaction, she spread out her fingers and held up her palm. "High five? No? Oh wait, I forgot... Three isn't it?"

Still receiving nothing she strode to Mordin, wheeled around, and glared blankly. Reaching an arm across her chest, she held out a fist to Mordin. He repeated while his eyes humorously narrowed.

They bumped fists.

Garrus popped in a heat sink. "Don't encourage her."

She winked to Mordin before sprinting back. "You deserved that, and you know it. Anyways, Grumpy, I've got a new idea."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Since Zaeed is no longer with us, we can drop his story time show and move on to something a little more risqué. Sex is always a popular topic. So how about Medical Matters with Mordin?"

Garrus' mandibles flared with raspy laugh. "A salarian scientist shares the facts on interspecies relations? Sounds like a hit."

Clattering echoed off the rubble. Mordin kneeled and shot a cryo blast into the cloud of dust, diverting till she slid into cover and brought out her rifle. "Speaking of a hit, you may want to start aiming at the klixen making his way over."

Garrus knelt by her side and took aim. Starting the timer, he shouted, "Here we go."

* * *

Hacked into the abandoned hospital, Solus spotted a human body discarded at the bottom of the ramp. Garrus watched Shepard's eyes carefully. She was focusing a little too intensely on the situation for his comfort, and he set out to lighten the mood. "Hospitals aren't fun to fight through."

She raised an eyebrow. "All right then... I'll bite. What is fun to fight through?"

"Gardens, electronic shops, antique stores… but only if they're classy."

She slanted a smile and replied, "Maybe you've been hanging around Grunt too much."

Garrus gaped at her incredulously. "He's nowhere near my level of style. It takes years to master such expertise."

Solus said, "Victim of experimentation. Clearly part of Krogan tests to cure Genophage. Sad waste of life."

"You mean you've never done any kind of testing like this?" he said, gesturing to the remains.

"No. Never experiment on species capable of calculus. Simple rule. Never broke it."

Shepard patted Mordin's shoulder. "Come on, let's keep moving."

They continued further into the debris filled corridors. Reaching a dead end, Shepard hacked into a large, stuffy room with another set of ramps. While inspecting the area, a Weyrloc Clanspeaker appeared overhead on a balcony. Immediately he began to assert his dominance by giving a speech.

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose. "This guy reminds me of Zaeed's old buddy."

Garrus elbowed her side. "Want me to shoot it?"

"Shoot what?" she said. Garrus pointed with the barrel of his rifle to a flammable sign directly under the long winded krogan and his cronies. She shrugged. "He does talk too much... Whatever makes you happy, Garrus."

He nodded.

* * *

Solus finished sorting data from the surrounding consoles. His findings revealed the Krogan were running various experiments on living subjects to further their research. He was impressed by how far they were coming with the study.

Garrus roamed, double checking for stragglers as he listened.

"Have killed many, Shepard. Many methods. Gunfire, knives, drugs, tech attacks, once with farming equipment. But not with medicine."

"Farming equipment?" He sauntered back over within earshot of Shepard as he said, "I'm really beginning to see why you like this guy so much."

Ellure tried not to be distracted by Garrus' usual conversational hijackings. "I understand your concern, Mordin. I agree with you. I'm not a fan of medical experimentation either. However, we need to find Maelon. They may be forcing him to do all this testing."

Weaving through ash-covered halls, she wrestled her thoughts. Mordin was hurt by his past as they looked at the mess around them. He agreed with the choices he had made and was proud of the precise way it was handled, yet it was easy to see the fact these krogan women were volunteers weighed heavily on him.

Clearing into the lab they could see Maelon working unrestrained and alone. Mordin sighed with relief as he saw there was no immediate danger to his protégé. While Shepard began discussing with Maelon the surrounding findings from their trek, Mordin was appalled to find Maelon was not kidnapped but volunteering to find a cure for the Genophage.

Mordin became enraged. "Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Prisoners! Torture and executions. Your doing?"

Maelon explained that more blood was spilled over the Genophage than anything he had done with testing. Krogans were fighting over fertile females and turning to mercenary work or pirating because they could see no other option. The Krogan would be in a cultural renaissance had they not interfered.

Ellure decided to end the experiments.

Maelon aimed his pistol at her chest in retaliation.

Garrus' finger trembled on the rifle trigger. Before he could come to a decision, the professor went striding past him. Solus lunged forward and punched Maelon back. He proceeded to press his own gun tightly under Maelon's jaw. "Unacceptable experiments. Unacceptable goals. Won't change. No choice. Have to kill you."

Maelon's weapon fell to the ground and Shepard put her hand to Solus' chest, dividing the salarians. "Mordin wait! You are not a murderer. Don't do this..." Her eyes hardened. "Don't. We can figure something out."

The air was thick as everyone froze in place.

There was a terse exhale. "No... Not a murderer. Thank you, Shepard." Mordin eased back and lowered the draw. "Finished, Maelon. Get out. No Weyrloc Clan left. Project over."

Maelon scurried away and Solus apologized for misunderstanding the situation. Shepard smiled. "Don't worry about me, Mordin. How are you doing?"

"Should have killed him. Wanted to. Easier than listening. Easier for him too. Experiments indicate how far he's fallen. Expected this from krogan... Not one of mine."

"Why don't you hang onto that data. You regret what the krogan have become. You've seen the horrors of what they've done here, but you see the loss too."

Mordin nodded. "Point taken, Shepard. Done capturing data. Ready to go. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shepard brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked toward the door. "Let's get out of here. I think we could all use a break."


	20. Preparations

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Preparations**

Miranda combed through her iPartner prospects. She hated them all. Maybe Shepard had the right idea with the whole interspecies thing. But she'd learned her lesson. Never date a co-worker. She wouldn't touch Jacob again even with a ten-foot pole. What's more, the options on the Normandy were slim. The Commander always seemed fond of Vakarian. She shuddered. That one was a far reach. The great search for love and acceptance. Bloody waste of time.

Lying her head on the desk, she sighed. The whole thing was ludicrous. She was about to go toss herself into the Collector's jaws, and for what? Maybe the Illusive Man was merely trying to get rid of her.

Miranda decided to satisfy the loud protest coming from her stomach. On her way she thought about Shepard's fraternization. She didn't agree with it, but all that aside, initial expectations had been more than exceeded.

It was slightly degrading that even with all she had been built for, she only had her mistakes to lay claim to. Shepard operated on skill, natural talent, and drive. Yet she found respect in that. Unlike everyone else, Shepard didn't care about her genetics and training. She didn't hand her a free pass. She finally knew what it was like to be on the same level as everyone else, to earn her keep - to feel _human_.

She considered the incident with Massani. It revealed that even Commander Shepard had a limit and a soft spot for the weak. She seemed compelled to protect. It's probably the reason why the Illusive Man didn't want the chip. She could see it now. They needed someone willing to make the sacrifices to defend humanity.

The one fact that put Shepard in a brighter light than even the Illusive Man was that she didn't stop there. She would defend even the vilest of creatures if she found a fair cause to do so. To spare the Rachni? Releasing Grunt? Even Subject Zero. Shepard seemed to find something good in all of them. Even her.

Miranda snatched a snack bar and drink. She spotted Jack at the table. A bitter face was all she ever saw from the psycho. As much as she hated to admit it, Shepard chose wisely in letting her into the system's data. She wouldn't have received the girl's support otherwise. With Massani gone, they needed all the Collector bait they could get.

"Hey, Cheerleader..."

* * *

Un-equipping weapons and armor in the shuttle bay, Garrus acquired Shepard's rifle in the usual fashion. As he started to leave for the armory, he halted mid-march and turned back. "What the hell did you do?" After receiving a blank stare, he directed her attention to the M-98 Widow he carried. What was left of it.

Shepard crinkled her brow. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"I got sloppy, I guess."

"I guess..." He found himself utterly shocked. Sloppy was not a word he would have chosen to describe this situation. "Well, you looked good down there today. It could be you just needed me around to keep you on your game."

Shepard scowled as she slipped off her boots. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Numbers don't lie, Shepard."

"You beat me by three."

Garrus stalled for her to catch up. "You're the one who didn't want to shoot the flammable canister. That's still a win in my book."

Shepard leaned back against the wall as they lingered for Solus. Joker's voice rang out over the elevator. _"Commander, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a... disagreement. Can't you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?"_

Shepard rubbed her eyes and groaned as he said, "Spirits, those two may be the death of you."

"Not if I kill them first. Thanks, Joker. I'll deal with it."

_"Take pictures!"_

Solus was soundless except for a terse exhale and the click of a button. Garrus said, "You see? This is why you never take all the grown-ups off the ship."

Shepard crossed her arms. "Oh come on. What about Samara?"

"She's always preoccupied. And depending on her 'code' we don't really know what she'd do."

Shepard shrugged. "All right then. Chakwas?"

"She never leaves her desk."

"Thane?"

Garrus scoffed. "I said grown-ups."

Shepard jabbed a finger at his chest. "Oh please! He's more of an adult than you are."

"And you..." Shepard refolded her arms. Garrus laughed confidently as he continued, "What are we up to now? I lost count after you fell behind so far. Counting this mission, the bar, dinner in the mess-hall..."

Shepard waved her hand angrily. "You can stop now. No matter what, I call the shots around here. Go ahead and find your little method to beat me any way you like." Solus snorted and coughed into his fist. Shepard covered her face. "Damn it!"

Arriving at their stop, Ellure abandoned Mordin and steadied her own temper as she marched into the XO's office with grit. Stopping in the doorway, she stuck out her hip and took in the scene before her.

Jack biotically threw a chair at Miranda's head and shouted, "Touch me and I will smear the walls with you bitch!"

"That's enough!" Ellure glared from one to the other. "Stand down now. _Both_ of you."

Jack pressed closer to Miranda. "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong."

Hand on her hip, Miranda sneered. "It wasn't Cerberus. Not really. But clearly you were a _mistake_."

"Screw you! You have no idea what they put me through." Jack outstretched a glowing hand. "Maybe it's time I showed you..."

"I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't clear enough. _Stand down_!" Ellure waited till both were paying heed. "We've already been over this, Miranda. My ship, my crew. Leave Jack alone."

Miranda's sterling eyes widened. "She can't be trusted, Shepard. She's unstable. She's jeopardizing the mission."

"Jack has been doing just fine. Maybe you should take a look at your own attitude."

Jack said, "My thoughts exactly."

With reprimanding glare to Jack, she said, "I think now would be a good time for you to go."

The doors hissed closed and she observed Miranda storm to her desk. "I expected more out of you. Be pissed if you want, but we need Jack for this mission and for that to happen we want her happy."

Miranda began hostilely typing, leaving Ellure to feel sorry for the keypad. "So taking Jack's side was just a front?"

She found amusement with Miranda's lack of perspective. "Jack needs special attention. I thought you could be the reasonable one here, Lawson. I expect this from Jack, but not you."

"I see. I should have known you were just trying to keep her loyal. You surprise me, Shepard, every time I think I've got you figured out..."

She picked up the projectile chair and returned it to its rightful post. Ellure laughed through her nose. "I like to keep you on your toes, Miranda. So are we going to be able to get past this and focus on more important matters?"

Miranda smiled. "I suppose so. I should have known you were focused on the mission. It won't happen again."

"Glad to hear it, Ms. Lawson."

She left Miranda's office and discovered Garrus in the kitchen. He pushed off the end of the center counter and met her halfway. "Can't say I'm surprised... I take it Jack's happy with your response?"

"Well, I think they'll both be okay. Jack has her issues with Cerberus - as always. Miranda has her loyalties… It is what it is."

"You gave Miranda a refresher didn't you?"

"Just slightly. She's trustworthy, Garrus. A little full of herself maybe, but I trust her."

Garrus appeared lost in thought before stepping closer. "So what's on the agenda?"

She ignored his encroaching proximity, striving not to focus too carefully on the persuasive scent he carried. "Well, I guess I need to go and hunt for resources... check mail... probably should work on upgrades."

"You sure know how to have a good time."

She shoved him back playfully. "What are your big plans?"

"Well, I should probably get back to-"

"Oh no you don't." She scrambled to stop him in his tracks. "Don't you dare say it…" His eyes were set on hers. The sheer delight in them told her it was a futile effort. "Please, don't make me beg."

Garrus crept backwards toward the battery, setting free a dorky wink-and-the-gun motion. "Cali-brations!"

She covered her face with loss. "You're impossible."

* * *

Shepard delivered a lighthearted look of disgust and disappeared into the medical bay. He ventured to his warmly lit comfort zone and flipped on his terminal to check messages. More spam. He should mention this to Tali, she might be able to do something about that.

Scanning down, he flinched. The salarian was quick. He probably ought to watch the vids, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Humans still weren't his thing, yet he yearned for Shepard all the same.

Anything he needed to know he would find out when the time came. He didn't want to spend the moment looking at her like a science experiment. He wanted her just for being her. No matter what shape she came in.

Garrus released the latch and brought down his bed. He turned on his music and lay back as he considered why Shepard seemed so hesitant with him at first. Once he'd gotten her to give in to him, he was dazed. It wasn't anything physical that was the issue.

_"...But as long as I can take them down and you can make it out of there, that's all I need."_

She seemed convinced that she wasn't going to live through this. Shepard was always ready to give it all for someone else. Hell, she already did once. He wouldn't let her do it twice, but that would be a tough thing to get through to her. Without Commander Shepard this entire operation would have never gotten off the ground. Jack and Miranda proved that fact today. She'd never see it that way, but he was able to.

_"...I fuck them up and leave people damaged! I don't want to ruin this."_

Shepard was even worried that her being with him was going to cause some kind of harm. Ridiculous. It was his choice and he refused to be turned away. He wasn't going to go around spewing hate at the first moment she had to take care of life's responsibilities. That was Alenko's specialty.

And Krios...

Garrus breathed a solid exhale. He knew she had an attraction to the drell to some extent, but he would make sure that was over. The relationship was probably another one of her attempts to save someone, mixed with his own issue of dropping the ball as Goto had pointed out. For some reason, when it came to Shepard, every shred of confidence would slither away when he needed to follow through.

He rolled to his side. That moment he wanted her right then and there. When he started back toward his room at her suggestion, his feet were turning cold. This was more than a fling or blowing off steam. Such a realization brought tightness to his chest. He wasn't sure what to do with that thought.

* * *

Joker was accommodated at his customary post as Ellure skulked behind him and raised her voice over the provocative sounds emitting from the chair in front of her. "Chakwas wants to see you."

Joker jumped and rotated to face her. "Uh, sorry. That was supposed to go to my earpiece..." He hung his hat over the armrest, removing and untangling his headset. "Commander, can I get a mirror up here? You know, so I can see when someone is standing behind me?"

She shook her head. "It's much more fun this way. Now go check in with _Mom_."

"She's got you on my case? Isn't that just fantastic."

Ellure plopped into a seat behind Joker on the side of the bridge. As she tapped into the resource scanning console, she elected to motivate. "I could carry you if it helps..."

"I'm going. I'm going." Joker hovered over her shoulder. "Do. Not. Touch. Anything."

"What makes you think I'm going to touch anything?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Relax, Joker. I wasn't going to push any buttons."

"All right, but EDI can give you away. Just remember - the AI is _always_ watching..." Joker shared a plethora of spooky ghost sounds as he hobbled away.

Under breath, she said, "Don't be too sure about that." After Joker cleared, Ellure peered around the side of the entryway to be certain and hustled into his chair. "Huh... I'm surprised. This is pretty comfy." She wriggled into the plushness.

EDI flickered on beside her. _"Would you like me to adjust it to your personal specifications, Commander?"_

"No, no, I told him I wouldn't push any buttons." She paused and surveyed again for any witnesses. Now feeling certain, she whispered, "Just scoot it closer to the console... more... little bit more... stop! I'll move his cup over here... And one more thing. There."

She scrambled out and faced it toward the CIC. "Log out, EDI." Resuming her original task, she plucked out coordinates and waited.

A few minutes and Joker returned. "Sometimes I'm not sure who's more pushy, you or Chakwas."

She crunched into a snack bar. "You know you love all the attention."

Joker grumbled. "External camera's got a thumb print on it. That is gonna bug me forever."

Staring at her map, she said, "You should come with us on one of our missions sometime. You're going to go crazy up here."

Joker scoffed. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to go planetside! Wading through muck, getting shot in the face. Man, that is the life... Hold on a second. Did you sit in my chair?"

"Of course not."

"Please don't tell me you drank this too! You probably got a bunch of alien germs in it now."

"I can promise that I would _never_ drink after you."

"I'm not sure if I find that to be insulting or a huge relief." Joker adjusted his seat back, stretched his legs, and reclined to set out for their first destination. "Ell..."

"Hmm?"

"Where's my hat?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Circling sluggishly with a raised eyebrow, Joker awarded an exuberant grin with his clarity. "I should have known! Man, I can't believe I didn't even notice that."

"Me neither." Ellure tossed it over. "I told you EDI wouldn't give me away."

Joker shook it out and examined every square inch meticulously. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and said, "I don't have cooties, and I assure you I washed my hair before I came up here."

"I hope you're right… You want luck on your side?" He pivoted back to his station. "Never wash your hat. Dad told me that. I think."

"Ewww. That's disgusting!" Ellure sensed an unexpected necessity to comb her hair.

"You've got to be kidding me! My dirty hat is the thing that is going to gross _you_ out?"

"It's not the hat as much as it is about the person wearing it."

"Oh, I get it. Hardy har har! Let's all pick on the pilot!"

They called a temporary truce and set to work on their undertaking over the next several hours. Joker kept her awake with his usual antics, and Ellure was more than delighted to return his joshing.

* * *

Joker was still muddling through dinner when Garrus arrived and handed her a cup of coffee. "How's everything up here in the cockpit?" he said in greeting.

Joker snickered as Ellure choked on a taste of her lava hot drink while laughing.

Garrus shook his head. "Whatever you two are giggling about I probably don't want to know."

She curved to sit sideways in and crossed her legs as she viewed him expectantly. "Think about it Garrus..."

"About what?"

Joker chuckled as he adjusted his hat. "I... I just can't."

She wiggled her eyebrows, emphasizing her words. "_In the cockpit_?"

He gave his customary glare of disapproval. "That is just juvenile..." Joker grinned devilishly, and Garrus rasped with laughter and continued, "Okay, you've made your perverted joke at my expense." She reached over to fist bump Joker, and Garrus followed it with an annoyed sigh. "You too?"

"Sorry, big guy. She's the Commander, we need her to be in high spirits." Joker finished chewing a bite of food and exclaimed, "Oh, I forgot! You can do that too now..."

Her face turned hot. "Hey now."

"With Garrus here we could always go to the Sol system again... Please? Just for EDI's sake?" Joker contributed a swift wink-and-the-gun.

She uncrossed her legs to stamp her foot. "Oh my god! You started that? If you weren't so fragile I'd slap you right now."

"No more fist fights..."

"Unbelievable." Ellure returned to her console, ignoring the both of them.

Garrus said, "She can dish it out, but she can't take it."

Ellure raised her hand in the air and proceeded to leave one finger for all to see. Taking another sip of her coffee, she crinkled her brow at the syrupy watered down mixture. "Who made this?"

Garrus answered, "I did, why?"

"No reason..." She took another swig and over-exaggerated her enjoyment. "Mmmm."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

She looked to Joker for support in her fear of making a joke at his sincere attempt. "No, it's, uh... just a tad bit weaker and sweeter than I'm used to."

Joker said, "That's because Gardner turns it into sludge."

Garrus presented a turian-style smirk. "That was just a test. Chambers made it."

She groaned with defeat. "Damn it."

Garrus sat down at the back of the bridge opposite from her. "So, find anything of interest?"

Joker replied, "Nope... Know what I hate about deep space? Crap radio stations from two centuries back. Gosh, we were idiots. And don't even get me started on the visual entertainment."

She countered, "I think some of those old shows we found that one time were pretty funny myself."

"You would!" Joker stilled and quietly began singing, "_Come and knock on our door.._."

"I loved that one!"

Joker arched over his chair to reveal a silly grin. "With you guys crammed up here we have our three. I'd say Mordin and Chakwas for Mr. and Mrs. Roper."

She winked over her cup as she took a sip. "So does that make you the blonde?"

"Oh-ho! You wanna play like _that_ now?"

Ellure disregarded his animated gestures of taking offense and pressed on. "And Mr. and Mrs. Roper? Really? I don't think so. Mordin's too nice! Chakwas isn't that frisky, but she does put up with all of us and our crap. _Some_ more than others."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Ell." She audibly gasped as he hastily continued, "And how is Mordin _not_ a Mr. Roper? He's on everybody's case and always acts superior to everyone! Like he's got tenure at FU."

"Maybe it all depends on who he's talking to... I never seem to have a problem."

"You're Commander Shepard! Of course, he's not going to give you a problem!"

She giggled quietly and lowered her cup. "It's all a matter of perspective I guess."

"Soooo... Come here too often?" Joker handed his plate to her and waggled his eyebrows.

Ellure snatched the dish and shot back, "Fine. I'm only taking this to the kitchen because I was going to go to bed anyways. Ass."

After Shepard gathered up her mess, Joker yelled to her as she left. "I love you too!"

Garrus stood and pulled his arms back into a stretch. "I suppose I should clear out... Wouldn't want to disturb your work."

"Pfft, she already did earlier. Never a moments rest around here."

Garrus laughed as he started to leave. "Good night, Joker."

"Hey, Garrus. I just wanted to say, I'm glad you two are dating or whatever. Just, ya' know, be good and all that jazz."

"You don't need to worry about that, Joker. I have a sister myself."

"I have two... One's just insane. Luckily, she not blood related." Joker twirled the chair to face him. His voice carried a more serious tone. "I always feel bad about... ya' know."

Garrus could relate to that thick reflection. "I wouldn't dwell on it, Joker. She doesn't even consider it. In fact, she'd probably be pissed off if she knew you felt that way. It was her decision."

"That I caused."

"If she's never said anything to me, I assure you it's never crossed her mind."

"What about you?"

"Never once did I blame you."

"Thanks, man. For talking - listening... whatever."

"Anytime."

* * *

Ellure visited engineering before heading to bed. Gabby and Donnelly were away, and Jack was balancing on a rail by Tali's station. "I cannot believe the arrogance of that bitch. When we are done with this I plan on filleting her myself."

Tali said, "She works with Cerberus, Jack. You know she's going to agree with them."

"Yeah, well..." Jack swung her feet and angrily grimaced. "A mistake? We'll see what a mistake it is when I - _Shepard_?"

"Hey, ladies. How is everything?"

Tali startled. "Oh, you know... Just girl talk."

"That is some pretty harsh girl talk."

Jack smirked wickedly. "We are pretty harsh girls."

Ellure leaned on the back of the console as she inspected Tali. "Yeah, can't argue with that. So, how did things go with Kal? I never got the chance to check in with you."

Jack snorted with amusement as Tali stopped typing. "You two and your talk of men."

She smiled. "What would you rather talk about? We've always got Cerberus, Reapers, Collectors..."

"Alright. I get your point. All of those things would just piss me off. Men do too though."

"Jack, everything pisses you off."

Jack nodded. "Can't deny that... Back to this Kal guy."

They stared at Tali unison. After a brief static, Tali said, "It's not as simple as you think. We talked. That's it. I would need to link suits in order to prevent-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Jack said, "Just get to the good part."

Tali's eyes narrowed. "He was a perfect gentlemen, and we are going to be keeping in touch."

Jack abruptly hollered, "That's it?"

Ellure tried not to reveal her own shock. "Really? That's all you can give us?"

Tali swayed and rested her hands on her hips. "What do you two want from me here? I've lived in this thing for my entire life!"

"I demand bubble babies when we are done with all this." Jack slammed her fist into her palm, mockingly.

Ellure laughed at her antics and said, "Do I hear a bit of optimism here, Jack?"

Jack wiped her nose with her arm. "Your translator is just fucked up."

Tali said, "I for one do not plan on going down just yet."

"Yet?" Jack covered her mouth as she whispered, "_She's saving that for Kal_."

"Bosh'tet."

She patted Tali's shoulder. "Hang in there, Tali. Kal'Reegar seems like a great guy. But I would suggest not rushing into anything."

Jack said, "Ignore her. Don't wait around till we all get blown up and spaced."

Ellure tossed her hand up with amazement. "Where is that optimism that was here only one minute ago? _Now_ you doubt my abilities?"

"Just being realistic."

"Well, cut that out! The reality of this is hard enough to swallow without you adding to it." She gave Jack a hostile glance and returned to Tali. "Has he written you yet?"

Tali leaned back against the railing next to Jack. "He has."

"And?"

"He said he enjoyed our talks and is going to be escorting other quarian techs to continue the search for any more dark energy buildups."

Jack jumped off of her perch. "We are going to be here all night, Shepard. Allow me." Jack stood directly in front of Tali and pointed her finger while questioning. "Did you hold hands?"

Tali fidgeted. "Yes."

"Did you do _any _other suit to suit contact? Or whatever the hell you want to call it."

"Maybe."

"Did you remove your mask?" Tali shifted her weight. Jack's eyes narrowed. "I said, _did you... remove... your mask_?"

Tali put both hands up to hide her purple shield. "Yes."

Jack threw her hands up in the air with a smile. "Shit, that's all I need to know." Crossing her arms with a shrug, she said, "I'm good. Are you good?"

Ellure gave Tali a knowing smile. "I'm good."

Jack yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Same here." She stretched her arms over her head.

Tali rubbed her hand over the top of her helmet. "You just came down here to find that out didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

Ellure thumpbed her shoulders back on the wall as the elevator doors closed. Happy for Tali, she laughed to herself over Jack's involvement. She would make sure Jack would live to see her bubble babies. Although, half of that rested on Tali's shoulders.

She still found herself recounting the night in the mess-hall. His words were haunting her now.

_"...Somehow I was given a second chance, and there's no way in hell I'm going to leave you now."_

She knew he was never going to back away from this. He'd follow her to the ends of the galaxy if she asked him to. The severe blue in his eyes could tell her that. And there in the dawning light was her biggest fear. Loosing him.

_"Can't you just accept the fact that maybe I'm willing to take my own risk?"_

Part of her was thankful for Mordin's interruption. This was not something she wanted to screw up. Mind, body, and soul were in a battle against each other. Her mind told her to give up every piece of it before she got him or someone else killed. Her body? The desire that burned through all her reasonable senses in a matter of seconds made that one rather obvious.

Her soul had the most selfish tendencies. She wanted him by her side each and every step. Without him she wouldn't be able to put one foot in front of the other every day. She had nothing else to live for. No home. No family. Nothing to look forward to if she did survive. Well, nothing other than the sheer pleasure of kicking the Collectors in the daddy-bags as Donnelly had so sophisticatedly put it. But after that? Her crew was all she had. If they even made it through all this, she knew they all had their own lives to tend to. Even Garrus. Sure he wanted to give this a try, but what _this_ entailed was never certain.

She shook her head as if it would clear somehow. She would complete her mission and give him everything she had left for as long as he was here with her. She didn't want to face her death wondering, what if? Didn't want to face his. And she wouldn't. If she had to give up everything in the process that fact alone was set.

Ellure dragged her feet across the hall. Exhaustion was setting in. She entered her cabin to find Kelly in front of her desk. "Chambers?"

"Oh! Commander! I, uh... was just stopping by to feed your fish for you."

"Well, that explains a few things. What are you doing over here though?"

"I... I thought maybe you would like something to make it feel homier."

She peered around the yeoman to see a picture of Thane on her desk. "I won't be needing that."

"Oh, I hadn't realized."

As Kelly picked up the picture, she touched her arm. "Wait. Maybe I will keep it."

Kelly smiled. "Very well, Commander. Is there anything else you need?"

"That'll be all."

As Kelly left, she set the photo beside Vermin. Slithering into her desk chair, she powered up her terminal to check her messages.

**- Message Box Full -**

"Mordin..." She let her head fall back and slouched. Her knee bounced under the table as she brushed back burgundy waves from her eyes. She chewed her thumb nail for a moment before she reached out to her terminal. Syncing into the bridge, she said, "Joker, set a course for our derelict reaper. We have an IFF to pick up."

_"Aye aye, Commander."_


	21. For We Are Many

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: For We Are Many**

Sitting on her storage box beside the armor locker, Ellure breathed deeply. The shuttle bay was piercingly quiet. Every time she had to do this things were weighing heavier. "Listen up. We are breaking standard procedures today. I want the following to meet me in the shuttle bay and suit up. Considering the turnout at our last mission, we need a better group effort. Garrus, Samara, Grunt, and Jack, congratulations your number's been called."

_"One question, boss lady."_

She smiled. "Shoot."

"_Who's driving?"_

Before she had time to answer there was an all too familiar voice rasping over her headset. "_I am. I'm with you on this one, Jack. My stomach still turns at the thought of our last joy ride."_

_"Heh, heh, heh."_

"Yeah, yeah. Get down here you clowns." She laughed and swung up into the Kodiak.

Jack entered with Grunt. Both carried excited smiles and joyous eyes. Crazy asses. Samara approached with a respectful nod and took her hand, climbing up gracefully. Garrus followed shortly after. He holstered his rifles and gave her a wink-and-the-gun. As he was about to take her hand, she snatched it back. "If you're driving you can carry your own weight."

"You're just jealous." Garrus said as he passed her on his way to the cockpit.

Ellure harnessed in beside Samara and looked at the display in front of her. Jack looked unbelievably frail next to Grunt's mass. She felt anxious about her decision now.

"_Bay doors open, Commander."_

"I'm driving, Joker."

_"Glad to hear it! Clear to go, Officer Vakarian... Shit. Hold on... There's a second ship alongside the reaper. It's not transmitting anything that reads as IFF, but the silhouette I'm picking up looks like geth."_

Everyone's eyes were upon her. "What? I didn't know about that!"

Garrus sighed as his eyes peered around the chair at her. "Thanks, Joker. Can't say I'm surprised. This is a Commander Shepard led mission."

Ellure waved her hand dismissively. "We just have to beat them to it."

Jack shook her head. "You are nothing but bad luck, Shepard."

* * *

Ellure walked out front with Garrus on her six. Grunt, Jack, and Samara flanked to the sides. Making their way through the quiet halls, she took in the scene. Dried blood smeared over a stark, white wall. No signs of life. Again. The only sounds were that of armored boots, the click of Samara's heels, and Jack's usual stomping gate.

The clicking stopped.

Samara said, "This does not look like the work of geth."

She looked over the body carefully. "No it does not." While she brought out her rifle, Samara proceeded to examine a nearby console.

"Commander, there's a message."

She set it to play. "It's Dr. Chandana of the Cerberus research team. From what I see here, it looks as though they were... indoctrinated? Now I'm definite the geth didn't have anything to do with this." She glanced over her shoulder to Garrus. "They were 'listening' to their specimens?"

Garrus said, "What specimens?"

"Doesn't say."

Jack waved her hand angrily. "Great! I thought this thing was supposed to be dead."

"It is."

Grunt said, "Let's shoot something already."

She snorted at his straightforward attitude. "After you, Grunt." Dropping behind his lumbered gait, they stopped in the air lock leading into the reaper. Creaks and groans filled the brightly lit compartment and they all swayed in the echoes.

Jack's eyes darted as things settled. "What the hell was that?"

EDI chimed, "_Commander, it appears the reaper has created a kinetic barrier. You will need to destroy the mass effect core in order for us to safely remove you. However, once it is destroyed, you will have little time before it collides with the brown dwarf, Mnemosnye."_

"Any more good news?"

Jack said, "Trapped in a reaper? I want to shoot someone."

A boisterous laugh burst from Grunt. "Jack is small, this will be funny."

Jack's brown eyes narrowed into slits as she slowly turned to glare at Grunt.

Samara whispered to her, "Let us begin our search. I do not wish to falter so soon."

She nodded in agreement. Opening the door before them revealed a much darker atmosphere, if that was possible. Abandoned stations. Scattered, unopened crates. Still no signs of life.

The group moved steadily over weaving pathways amongst shadows. Ellure flicked on her flashlight as Garrus' voice was steadily against her ear. "Why can't we go anywhere nice?"

"Because I can't trust you to behave yourself."

"It's because of Jack and Grunt isn't it? I knew those two were too rambunctious when you brought them home."

"You weren't even on the ship yet, Garrus."

"That's right... Well, then this is all on your shoulders. I would have just brought home a baby varren."

"No you wouldn't."

Garrus paused. She felt him nudge her shoulder lightly. "You're right. I wouldn't. Did you ever read over those reports from Mordin?"

"Nope." She held up her hand as they approached a more well-lit clearing. Turning off her light, she signaled Grunt to take front. Jack and Samara fell back as she and Garrus took center. When Grunt reached the bottom of the ramp, a rasping growl filled the air.

Following everyone's stunned silence, Garrus said, "That wasn't me."

Jack cried out, "Fucking shit!" A black arm with blue tech stretched over the side grabbing Jack's leg. Samara knocked it over the side and said shakily, "Shepard, we need not linger. I can cover you."

"No, Samara. Stick together." She threw out a grenade ahead of Grunt. Bright orange filled the area as flames bounced over the grating.

"By the Goddess..."

Her lips parted into a silent gasp as the awaiting surge became visible. Garrus immediately dropped left as Ellure slid to take right. She yelled over Grunt's shotgun fire, "Jack, cover Garrus. Samara, you're with me." A glance to Garrus and she exhaled. Steadying her rifle, she began taking aim at the wavering masses to the back of the onslaught.

Grunt bellowed, "Right on your ass!"

Pulling back from her scope, she could see Grunt was seconds away from being plagued with husks. She motioned to their tattooed terror. "Your turn!"

Jack's slight frame stepped out of cover and blue inferno surrounded her as she hunched her shoulder. Ellure pushed Samara toward Garrus. "Cover him!"

She moved out, knelt beside the girl, and continued to keep her sights on the slow dark movement to the back of the chaos before her while Grunt withdrew. Ellure stood and switched to her pistol once he'd rejoined. They kept the strays off Jack and let her work.

Grunt nudged her shoulder roughly. "Move! I want to see how long she'll last."

"She's going to surprise you, Grunt."

Jack started scattering bodies with the help of combustible cylinders. Grunt's voice rumbled. "Oh, I want to see this!"

A mechanical shatter and her armor alarm blared as Ellure's shields dropped off. She sought out cover with Grunt as the shadows drew closer. Jack tossed out another shockwave. Husks rolled back and away while some slipped off the edge of the walkway to fall into obscurity.

Hoarsely, she screamed, "Fall back, Jack!" and ducked back down out of the scion's fire. With all the deafening sounds whirling around them, she realized there was no way for the girl to hear.

Grunt enthusiastically yelled, "She's blowing everything up. I like her!"

Ellure began popping fresh thermal clips into each of her weapons as she sifted back to her sniper rifle. To her side, she heard her name and was shaken by his tone. Garrus switched to his Vindicator as he marched resolutely to Jack; she had collapsed. Husks were moving in.

She pulled a pin and tossed a grenade just past the girl to drive the ambush back. Garrus wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and lifted her. Resting her on his hip, his free hand kept firing as he backed up to their position.

Husks were spilling toward them in a scramble.

Samara dropped in the center. Bracing out her arms, she shot up a barrier to cut down the fire from the approaching scions.

Grunt rose up and charged past Garrus. "I am Krogan!" Husks flew up and out every which way. One clung to his back and she quickly shot it down. _You don't get much more crazy than that_, she thought.

Garrus set Jack beside her and left to assist Grunt. She kept her shoulders low and touched her palms to the girls face as the other three were finishing up the skirmish. "Jack? Stay with me!" She patted down the girl's body and checked for wounds, relieved to have found none.

Jack groaned and wrestled herself up to sit. She smiled as she reached into her pocket and ripped open an energy bar. "If I die, Shepard, I'm haunting you."

"You're not allowed to die on me yet." Ellure exhaled sharply as she redirected her attention on giving cover fire. _Breath in, shoot, breath out, reload._

* * *

Ellure got to her feet. "We don't have any other choice than to keep pressing forward. We can take five and let Jack get her bearings."

Garrus said, "Shepard, do we even know where this thing is?"

"Nope. I say we keep a steady pace onward. We're bound to find it sooner or later. No matter what, we need to find a way out."

Grunt said, "Fine by me. There's lots to kill here."

Samara finished scanning Jack's vitals. "Her wounds are not severe. She needs rest more than medical attention."

Ellure poked her finger into Jack's arm harshly. "You need to hold back. Whatever you've got left I want you to save it. That's an order."

"Thanks for the concern. But I'll be fine, _Shepard_." Jack chomped away noisily on her fourth energy bar.

Garrus gestured his hand toward Jack's body. "She just needs better armor."

"Fuck off, Va-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jack. It's not lady-like."

She handed extra heat sinks and Medi-gel to Samara. "We need to get the IFF, blow up the core, and get the hell out."

Grunt happily thumped his fists together. "I see you brought my favorite."

Ellure shot a wink to him. "Hell yeah, I did."

Garrus and Samara shared a worried look.

With Jack on her feet, it was time to trail forward. They approached a small clearing and spotted two husks idly standing around near a group of consoles. Before she had time to raise her weapon, they dropped.

_"Shepard-Commander."_

Her gaze ran up to a grated bridge overhead. Geth. N7 armor strapped to its chest.

Jack said, "Only one?"

Grunt gave a robust chuckle. "Since when do geth talk? It seems to know you. You should tell it you don't need its help."

It left as quickly as it had appeared. "Keep moving," she directed. Whatever it wanted, they would find out soon enough.

"This is like a fucking rat trap." said Jack, "I feel like we are being funneled toward hell."

Ellure pressed them on. That path to hell wasn't going to be over any time soon. At the end of their trail was a grizzly sight. "Specimens?" She tried to clear her throat.

Garrus stopped beside her. "Dragon's teeth."

Samara's regal tone came up behind them. "I have heard of these. They have been found on worlds predating the geth. They are reaper tech."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Haven't we met our quota for crazy shit today?"

Scraping sounds scuttled the sides of their walkway and groans echoed through the chamber. "Damn it! Grunt, stay with Jack. Garrus, with me. Samara, help take care of the little guys."

* * *

Quelling another ambush, the group filed toward the door at a dead end. Ellure set to work hacking, and Garrus sat down on a nearby crate and propped his arm over his rifle. "Well, as fun as this is, are we sure we want this thing?" he said.

She sighed and focused only on the red glow before her. "I think at this point there's no going back, Garrus."

Jack parked on the floor and folded her legs underneath her. "Fuck, this place smells."

"Sorry, but those inferno grenades are really fun... and useful."

Garrus said, "Over the years I've grown used to the smell of burning bodies... That's probably a bad sign."

Grunt holstered his shotgun. "Anyone else hungry? No?"

Garrus sighed and continued, "You may want to keep comments like that to yourself, Grunt. Krogans are unpopular enough already."

Jack gave an amused snort. "And they say I'm twisted."

Samara joined Jack on the floor as they all took a moment to breathe. Minutes slowly passed. Grunt said, "Jack, you are fun! I like when you hit the tanks, they blow up nice. It was like bugs flying everywhere."

Jack replied, "I enjoyed the way you just charged in there. It was like bowling."

Grunt looked down at her. "Bowling?"

Jack puffed out a sigh. "Never mind."

Ellure swallowed trying to ease the scratch in her throat. Her voice was slowly going, she was certain.

Samara said, "Such an abundance of chaos."

Garrus shook his head and laughed. "Stick around, I'm sure there is more to come."

She made an effort to ignore the chatter as she stared closely at nothing but red.

Jack said, "Samara, you're good with the biotics. I'll admit I've never run across anyone who could match me."

Samara answered, "You have not met an asari justicar."

Jack replied, "That's a good point."

She bit her lip. Frustration was setting in. The door wouldn't unlock. "Son of a bitch!" Ellure kicked the door and sent a thud reverberating around them.

"Easy, Vicious..."

She collapsed to sit and pulled her knees up to rest her forehead against them. "I did not come all this way for a fucking door to block me in here! I should have brought Tali."

Garrus said, "Just give it a minute and try again, or I can take a crack at it if you'd like."

The light flashed to green and she felt the wind leave her lips. No one was even close to the door. "Who did that?"

Garrus held out his hand to help her up. "Spirits... Let's just keep moving. I'll take what I can get."

Passing through the door, they found themselves in another air lock. Jack said, "I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic in this place."

"You should try riding in the elevator with Grunt sometime." said Garrus.

Ellure spotted a safe and unlocked it. "Apparently, I can open that one." she said, handing the IFF to Jack. "_Please_, do not lose this."

"Yes ma'am, boss lady."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the door. It was already unlocked.

Grunt raised up his shotgun. "Okay, point out the core and I'll tear it up."

As they entered the room, Ellure knew instantly they had found their final target. A brilliant ball of light spilled a blue glow over the room. Directly ahead, the geth they'd run into earlier turned around briefly to look at them while it was waving its fingers over a console at the end of the bridge.

Garrus chuckled and scratched the side of his face. "I think you're little friend opened that for us."

Before she could utter a sound husks swarmed it. A light flickered off. She whispered, "That can't be good."

Jack sent loose a shockwave. "Let's take it with us and carve it into a lava lamp."

Grunt reloaded his shotgun. "Shepard! You want it? They're dangerous, but I can handle one."

She started charging her weapon and shouted, "Garrus and Grunt, grab the geth. Jack, take left. Samara, take right. Keep those bastards back and be ready to run."

Garrus' gravelly voice came over her comm. "Don't you think it's a bit of a risk to bring it with us?"

Samara said, "We may require a great need of its information. There is little we understand of the geth."

"I said, bring it!" Ellure's Cain recoiled against her. She forced her voice, choking out, "Go, go, go!" as she waved them each through the door. Garrus and Grunt made it out as an orange glow filled the room and the pounded shut.

Grunt hoisted the geth over his shoulder. "I've got it."

The ground began to quake beneath their feet. Samara and Jack worked in unison to keep any stragglers off their heels as they backtracked for their swift departure. Garrus' flanged voice was at her ear again. "Shepard, not to go against orders, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

She laughed and set to work picking off husks with her pistol. "Where's your sense of adventure, Garrus?"

"I must have left it in the battery when I brought my common sense."

* * *

Once clear of the derelict reaper, Garrus waited in the medical bay, sitting in a chair at the desk, trying to piece together what happened. Shepard had already set off to inspect the geth. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder what the hell goes on in her mind."

Chakwas gave a shrug as she hovered above him. "You know the Commander. The more you tell her not to, the more she's going to do it."

"I need to remember that next time. Reverse psychology."

Chakwas patted his shoulder. "That would be the one time she'd listen."

A rough laugh rattled through him. "That would be the case wouldn't it?"

He tried to remain still as Chakwas fussed over him. He could see Shepard's reasoning for bringing it on board. Given all their history he still felt surprised that she didn't leave it. Though, Miranda had said Cerberus would pay good money for it.

Chakwas finished changing his bandage and stepped back. "All set. It seems a little better... considering."

"Not even a rocket to the face is going to slow me down. You should know that."

Pulling a chair over next to him, she said, "What would slow you down?"

"Hard to say."

Chakwas gave him a sweet smile. "I'm willing to take a guess."

Shepard exited the AI Core and ran her fingers through her hair as she stopped in front of them. Putting up her hands as if to defend her words, she said, "I know this is a little crazy, but I started it. And he - it wants to help us."

"You've got to be kidding me." Garrus felt a sudden need to stand.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"What did it have to say about the N7 armor?" Garrus shifted his weight as Shepard's eyes locked onto his. Whatever this answer was it was important.

"It's mine. He used it to repair himself. But when I asked why he... it was still wearing the armor, even though there is a giant hole, all it had to contribute was '_no data available'_."

Garrus sighed. She was sincerely comfortable with it. He always could respect her choices when it came to this sort of thing. "Alright. If you are willing to give this thing a shot, then I am too. Now... who wants to tell Tali?"

"Crap. I'll do it."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Might as well."

Chakwas interrupted, "I would recommend drinking some tea, Commander. You sound like a frog."

Shepard gave a casual shrug. "I'll be fine. I just yelled a bit too much, that's all."

"I'm sure Kasumi can give a good suggestion." Chakwas nodded toward the medical bay window and continued, "She's in the kitchen."

Garrus turned back to see Kasumi wave. "She's always there when I least expect it." Shepard gave him a slanted smile and touched his arm gently as she left. That alone put his mind to ease.

* * *

Ellure paced at the end of her bed. She was glad Garrus was going to back her on this. Loosing Tali wasn't her intention, but she couldn't turn it away. It was so direct, almost innocent.

Garrus patted the spot on the couch next to him. "Sit down. You're going to walk a hole into the floor."

"Sorry."

"Chakwas was right. You sound awful."

"You really know how to charm the girls, Garrus."

"It's not what you say, it's how you say it."

"Keep telling yourself that." She closed her eyes and leaned back. She tried to keep focused on remembering everything she wanted to tell Tali. This was not the time for other distractions. Besides, she still owed him for all his recent "wins" against her.

The hiss of the doors interrupted her scheming, and Tali came into view at the top of the stairs. "Shepard? The AI said you were wanting to talk to me. I heard you picked up a geth. I am hoping that is just rumors."

She took a deep breath and crossed her legs. Pointing to the other end of the couch, she said, "You may want to sit down, Tali." She watched the little quarian perch on the edge of her seat and fidget. "I brought it onboard to retrieve information. I reactivated it and-"

_"_Shepard. How... why would you..._" _Tali jumped up and strode to the armor locker and back. "I just cannot even comprehend-"

"I'm telling you, Tali, this one is different. He talked."

"Shepard! What if _it_ contacts the others?"

"It's working alone. It claimed to carry a large amount of programs so it can communicate with organics. It's willing to work with us. It actually wants to help."

"So, it's just one of the friendly geth that drove my people from their homeworld?" Tali stopped in front of her. "I hope you are right about this. An AI and a geth? Cerberus?"

Garrus leaned back and propped up his feet. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, or so I've heard."

She rubbed her temples. "I know this is a lot to ask."

Tali sat down. "Shepard, you are my friend. You're a little extreme with a lot of crazy... but I'm not going anywhere."

"There's more."

Garrus chuckled. "Of course there is."

"It speaks of geth that are separate. Ones it refers to as the heretics. We are going to be helping Legion with-"

Garrus exhaled sharply. "You named it? Don't you have enough pets?"

"No, I don't. That's why I keep you around, Garrus. And EDI named it, actually. It liked the suggestion she made."

Tali threw her hands up in the air. "This just gets better and better!"

"Hang in there, Tali. We are going to be helping _Legion_. There's an old quarian space station, capable of broadcasting, that has been taken over by the heretics. They are planning to use a virus to force the geth to join their cause and ally with the reapers. The geth are just as much against this as we are. It called the reapers 'the old machines'. This one is not the same as what we fought before, those were the heretics."

Tali leaned on her elbow and rested her helmet in hand. After a slight static sound, she said, "This is ridiculous. But okay. Why not? Let's go help a geth... fight other geth... to fight old machines. Makes total sense."

Ellure couldn't help but smile at Tali's little bout of sarcasm. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Garrus said, "What about the IFF?"

"EDI is working on getting that ready to go. Until then, it seems we have a little free time."

Garrus smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hmm. Free time? What to do, what to do..."

"Finally tired of calibrating, Garrus?"

"That all depends."

"I see... Sorry I've been a bit busy lately. I promise the next free moment I have is all yours."

"Well, I'm a patient guy. And you know where to find me. I'm sure I can come up with an idea of something fun to do when you get the opportunity."

She stroked her chin to dramatize her debate. "Hmm, interesting."

"I know I'm just a pet."

"Who doesn't like dinosaurs? I always wanted a dinosaur."

"... I'll pretend I didn't just hear that. Anyways, feel free to visit. Or call me. I'm always here for you."

"That's really considerate of you, Garrus."

Tali waved her hand. "You do remember I'm still sitting here... Right?"


	22. Silence is Golden

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Silence is Golden**

Ellure sipped her warm tea in the kitchen.

"So... nothing?" said Kelly, elbows propped on the counter and eyeing her inquisitively.

She shook her head.

"For how long?"

This was going to be more difficult than expected. She gave a shrug.

"Does Garrus know?"

She shook her head again.

"Well, good luck with that." Kelly snickered as she returned to the table to sit with Joker.

She exhaled and stared down at her mug. _Just a matter of time_, she thought. It was bad enough Joker used it to his advantage. Jack too. Hell, even Tali. Yet, she feared what Garrus would have in store for her.

* * *

Garrus entered the mess-hall with Grunt and indicated to the table with his hand. It was time this krogan learned to be a little civil. "Have a seat, Grunt. Drink?"

"Uh, sure."

Walking toward the kitchen, he spotted her resting back against the sink. He took in the sight of her with casual attire. As she turned around to put her cup in the sink, he looked over the scars trailing down her shoulder. He was getting more used to seeing them. She was probably getting accustomed to his too by now. "How close are we to reaching the heretic station?"

She shrugged and said nothing. "Okay then. Did you eat yet?" Shepard shook her head. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was hiding something. "I was planning on hanging out with Grunt for a bit, if you're interested."

Again, she signaled a no. "You're being awfully quiet." That at least got a smile out of her.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw everyone was paying them no attention. He stepped closer and brushed his hand down her arm. "Everything okay? You seem... uneasy."

She nodded a yes.

"Well, we're going to play cards later. Even Goto. Took some effort, but I thought maybe it would peel her away from that box for a bit."

Shepard smiled enthusiastically.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

She shook her head.

"So it's a no?"

Shepard sighed and nodded.

"Yes?"

She slapped her palm over her face.

"I feel like I'm missing something here."

Joker suddenly spoke up from behind him. "Her voice is gone. It is a joyous day! Oh, that it is!"

Judging by her hostile glare to Joker, Garrus knew that was the source of all her aloofness. "Oh, this is too good." He couldn't help but smile as her eyes shifted back to him. "It must be my birthday."

Shepard punched his shoulder hard enough for him to step back once. No wonder she was uneasy. With a menacing laugh, he grabbed himself a drink and leaned on the counter across from her. "What to do, what to do..."

She hit him again.

Joker said, "She's still as violent as ever I see."

Garrus drank his water and smiled. Shepard shielded her eyes. She was worried. Perfect.

* * *

Donnelly and Jack rearranged chairs in the mess-hall while Ellure helped in the kitchen. Gabby dumped popcorn into a bowl and handed her a bag of pretzels. "God help you."

Ellure heaved a sigh as she widened her eyes with acknowledgement to that little prayer.

"I hope you've got a plan, Commander. I'll take opposite of you, that way at least I can reach anyone you can't."

She smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, us girls gotta stick together at times like this. Though, I'm not sure whose side Jack is on," Gabby whispered covertly. "Tea for you, I'm guessing?"

Ellure smiled and nodded a yes as she left. Setting the snacks in the middle of the table, she watched as Kasumi helped Joker into his seat at the end. Someone poked her side as they passed and she turned to see him sit down beside Joker. Of course. And Kasumi left her an open spot next to him. Even better.

Gabby kept her word and notched between Joker and Donnelly. The girl had smarts. Jack took the last open chair across from Kasumi. After bringing over a few more beverages, she settled into her trap. She may not be able to verbally fight back, but she had always considered herself to be resourceful.

Donnelly shuffled and knocked the side of the deck on the table to straighten. "Let the games begin!"

Jack slopped a bag of individually wrapped chocolates up on the table.

Kasumi said, "What's that for?"

Jack smiled. "Collateral."

"For what?"

"I take it you haven't played this yet, Goto."

"No."

Jack bestowed a sinister laugh. "Good luck then."

Ellure scanned through her cards. She tucked them against her chest to avoid any prying eyes as she tossed up her bet. Garrus matched it and said, "Does Chakwas have any clue as to when she gets her voice back?"

Joker grinned from under his hat. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Hmm." Garrus tilted back in his chair. "We really don't have to do anything. Just the anticipation is going to be enough to drive her wild."

"Man, that is a nice thought. Not having to come up with something witty? But then again, would she really get it anyways? I mean sometimes it just..." Joker breezed one hand over his head.

"I know what you mean."

Ellure tried to let it roll off her. She could just win all their credits. That would be sweet justice in itself.

Kasumi hunched over her cards like a squirrel with a golden nut.

Donnelly said, "Is she allowed to wear the hood?"

Gabby broke her gaze away from her cards. "Why can't she?"

"I don't know. Everyone else has some kind of tell. It's bad enough she's never played, but I can't read her eyes now."

Gabby sighed. "Why don't you just learn how to play rather than gawk at every girl that crosses your path. Might increase your chances of winning."

"Winning what exactly?"

"Nothing at the rate you're going."

Kasumi plastered her palm to the table on her face down cards. Pushing back her hood and flipping up the edge of her hand to Ellure's visual, she said, "I have no problem with it."

Everyone finished tossing up credits or candy for bets. She caught Kasumi's eye and nodded. Ellure backed out. Gabby followed.

Next round, Jack folded and said, "Fuck this game! I'm eating my damn candy myself."

"Go for it. Might sweeten you up a little..." said Garrus, abruptly adding, "Not with your mouth full, Jack. I've already explained this to you."

Ellure couldn't help but laugh soundlessly as Garrus received Jack's increasingly unthreatening glares of hatred.

Joker said, "Don't feel bad, Jack. Shepard isn't much better."

She didn't have to say a thing as she glimpsed at Gabby.

Joker massaged the back of his head and hollered, "What the hell was that for?"

Gabby calmly rearranged her cards. "I'm sure you know, Joker."

She winked to him.

"Mutiny! This is mutiny, I say!"

Donnelly stood up. "Alright, alright. Gabby, you switch with me. I won't have you children fighting during play."

Joker tipped his hat. "Thank you, Sir Donnelly."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Moreau."

Garrus put down a flush. Kasumi spread out four of a kind. He lowered his drink with pause and said, "Well isn't that just cute." Ellure shared a high-five to Kasumi.

Joker eased back in his chair with a scowl of consternation. "Something about this seems fishy, Garrus."

"I was just thinking that myself." Garrus' eyes gave her a once over.

She returned a nonchalant shrug.

Garrus said, "As much as I appreciate your crafty nature..." He got up and slid her chair backward. Scooting her to his place, he set his chair between her and Kasumi. "Okay then. Let's try this again. Jack, you in?"

"No, thanks. I'm getting enough enjoyment out of just watching. And these are the best fucking chocolates I've ever had." Jack flicked another candy into her mouth and propped her feet up on the table.

Garrus pushed her boots back over the edge. "Again. Not lady-like."

Feeling a bit tired, Ellure waved her hands trying to get Donnelly's attention. She pretended to pass out cards, hoping he'd get the point.

Donnelly gave a devious grin over to Garrus. "Her pushiness still shines through." He began shuffling. As he looked back up, she shared a new hand signal. "Well, that's nice. Very sweet, Shepard... Oh, two now? Just lovely."

* * *

Ellure stared dejectedly at her cards. It was the last round for the night. Kasumi had been cleaning house with them all. Sneaky little bugger.

She noticed Garrus reach up to rub his forehead. He had a good hand. After checking around the table, she saw no one else appeared to be dropping any hints. Biting her lip, Ellure debated her next move as he matched her bet. Jack and Gabby folded. Crossing her legs, she swung her foot to keep her poise. She had a full house, but there was still a chance he had better.

As she questioned whether to risk her last credits, her foot brushed his leg. It was then an idea occurred to her...

Garrus looked over his cards carefully. It was three of a kind. _Not great_, he thought. Maybe he could hold out for another to make it four.

He felt Shepard accidentally brush his leg as she wiggled around beside him. Glancing down, he saw her slip off her shoes. He knew he should be watching Joker and Kasumi, but it was hard to look away.

As she crossed her legs and slanted toward him, he observed how her shorts hiked up further toward her hips. It was then he felt her foot sweep over his. Probably another accident.

He tried to focus on the squares in his hands as her gentle touch trailed upward till she wrapped her foot around his ankle. She continued her way, stroking up and down the back of his lower leg provocatively.

He stayed strong and ignored her. Chances were good that she was attempting to make him drop out of the game.

Garrus contemplated while Kasumi put up her bet and took her cards as she left for the kitchen to get another drink. The gentle touch against him stopped as Shepard tossed up her credits and stretched out her legs. She then shifted sideways in her chair.

Okay. _Now_, he was distracted. He gave one momentary look at her. Not even a change in expression as she slid her knee up over his thigh. He tried to keep his gaze on his hand and not give her the satisfaction of getting to him.

Shepard dangled her ankle a bit and glided her foot up under his other leg. With her draping intimately enough to brush against him, he yielded. This game was getting too intense. He couldn't focus on much of anything anymore.

Ellure locked a deadpan stare at her cards, holding in a smile as Garrus cleared his throat. _One down... or up_, she thought. Either way that left Joker and Kasumi.

Joker folded. Garrus folded. It was her and Goto.

Donnelly said, "Let's see what you've got, ladies."

She set down her full house.

Kasumi returned and handed her cards to Donnelly. "Sorry, Shep."

Donnelly said, "A straight flush."

She hung her head in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest. Who knew Goto could play? She should have known better.

Donnelly gathered up the deck. "I expected more. I'm a wee bit surprised Joker and Garrus dropped out."

Jack laughed as she threw a few chocolates to her and Gabby. "Why's that?"

"Because all the signs were there. Shepard bites her lip. Garrus rubs his brow. For Joker, it's the only time he ever stops talking. You grin like you're about to commit a murder. Although, Gabby and Goto I can't seem to figure out."

Gabby said, "And Kenneth here bounces his leg under the table. That's why I always sit beside him. He's easy prey."

"Damn it, woman! Is that how you always beat me?"

Gabby gave Donnelly a sly smile. "That's not your only tell, but I'm keeping any others to myself."

Garrus rested his hand on her thigh under the table, and butterflies flitted through Ellure's stomach as he gripped her faintly. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her cool. She hated to burst his bubble. But then again, she owed him.

Sliding back over him, she slipped her boots on and left to help Gabby with clean up.

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. _Such a dirty tease_, he thought. Was she trying to kill him?

Joker swallowed the last of his beer and clanked the bottle on the table. "What the shit was all that?"

"What?"

"I thought for sure you had it! I folded, because I figured whatever ever you had was going to beat mine. Then you dropped out!"

"I didn't have anything that was going to win that one."

"I think next time we should have a guy's only night. The girls are cheating, I just know it."

Garrus coughed on his drink. "I wouldn't doubt it..."

Joker adjusted his hat as Shepard stopped by his chair. "So, Commander. I hear you have a new robot friend. Your next dating adventure? Is this a pleasure model or is it your personal synthetic assistant? Oh, wait! I know this look!"

Garrus said, "You should."

Joker continued, "Let me guess... you love me?"

Shepard flipped down Joker's hat as she rolled her eyes. Dragging her fingers from one end of his shoulders to the other, she proceeded to exit the mess-hall. Garrus tilted back in his chair and watched her shape out of the corner of his eye. "I think that's a no."

"It's a yes. I'm sure of it. If it was a no, I'd have a broken arm."

* * *

Ellure flicked on her terminal to open her mail. She needed to clear some of this stuff out. Mordin and his damn videos. Oh good. Reading material too.

She slouched down and sighed as she dug into the first one and cringed._ Why, Mordin? Why send this_? She decided to go back to the reading material. Yep. She would rather not look at any of this. Kind of a mood killer.

Suddenly, the doors hissed open behind her. She jumped, spun around, and leaned back against her desk as Garrus strode in. She reached an arm behind her and hit the power button.

"You seem jumpy." he said.

She brushed her hair back behind an ear and shrugged.

"So what was all that down in the mess-hall? Cause maybe I'm misreading things, but you seemed a bit... friendly."

_Friendly? That was putting it mildly._ She waved her hand dismissively.

"What's with the picture of Krios?" She pointed to her throat. "Right… Just type it out then."

Her pulse began racing. She shook her head.

"Why?"

She shrugged and tried to appear as if none of this was of any importance to her.

"Hmm." Garrus trickled his gaze from her head to her toes. "Why are you blocking the terminal?"

Damn him and his stupid little investigations! He smoothly pushed her to the side and turned it back on. She covered her face with her hand as he started rasping with humor.

"This... this is just... _classy_."

He stretched into her chair and patted his leg for her to join him. _Great, just great. Now he was going to think she was a pervert._

"Let's see here. Your mailbox looks about like mine right now."

Ellure pushed his hands out of the way and brought up a send message and typed in: Kelly gave me the picture. I wanted something to remember him by.

"Alright."

She relaxed back against him, and Garrus pressed against her ear. The tone of his voice altered as he spoke more softly. "Not to ruin this party, but I actually came up here to let you know that we'll be in range of the heretic station in about six hours. You should sleep while you can."

She sat up in a panic to type: how am I supposed to lead this mission?

"I can help. Who do you want to take?"

She bounced her knee for a moment and continued: You. Tali. Thane.

"Thane?"

She nodded. It probably wasn't her best choice, but he was reliable... and she had already typed it. Keeping someone reserved on hand may be a plus incase emotions ran too high with Tali. Not that Garrus wouldn't be a help, but always bring backup. Besides, it might keep him in check too.

She felt his hot breath against her skin as he exhaled. "Well. Krios it is then."

Ellure was relieved he seemed to be okay with this. She grabbed his hand and made him follow her.

"What are you doing?"

She just smiled. He wasn't going to get any more answers from her today. She pointed to the bed.

"Shepard, I don't think I-"

She put her hands on either of his face and signaled a no. She didn't want him to get his hopes up, but she just wanted to be with him. Plain and simple.

"Are you going to sleep if I stay?"

Ellure signaled compliance. She'd fake sleep if she had to. It would take crazy-mad ninja skills, but she could do it. He rubbed the back of his neck. He was nervous? She peeled back the sheets and climbed in.

He heaved an axious sigh and awkwardly glanced over the room. "Okay then."

She affixed the cool pillow to her cheek and observed as he turned toward her. He left is visor on. She tried to stifle a laugh.

"What are you smirking about?"

She couldn't reply, which only made her laugh all the more. Her shoulders began to shake with her the loss of her self-control.

"What?"

She kissed the side of his face and rolled away from him. If she had to stare at him any longer she was going to offend him with her giggling. Grabbing his arm, she forced him to get closer.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna sleep like this."

She smoothed out his fingers and removed his glove. Tracing over his hand, she studied. It was so drastically different to hers. With his arm wrapped around her, she felt herself sinking deeper. _This_ was worth saving.

His body started to unwind against her as she stared at her fish tank. Mordin's tutorials were pointless. What fun would it be to take away the ability to discover him for herself?

She wished she could read his mind. What if he didn't see her the same way she saw him? Then again, would that change anything? It would be worth the journey at the very least. She loved him. Whether he returned that or not, she did.

It was amusing the way everything about him changed with his moods. As much as she tried to keep up with his teasing ways, she was finding that she preferred the sheer delight in his eyes every time he found a way to get the best of her. If she had to laugh at a thousand stupid jokes to make him happy it would be worth it.

She considered all the many facets of his life. Even the little ones. How he only wore his gloves when he was around the crew. When he relaxed it was by working on his gun projects in the main battery. Any day now she expected to walk in and find him polishing the console to a shine. He had a thing against varren for whatever reason. And no matter how much you beg, he would never let you touch any of his rifles.

She battled her weighty eyelids as she monitored fish and reflected. He drank turian beer on a regular basis, but never more than one or two. Turian brandy was for the more emotional times. He hated the smell of ramen and didn't like the color green very much. At least not on visors from what she'd gathered. And to her relief, he didn't dance. She wasn't the only one with bad rhythm.

He always supported and wasn't afraid to disagree. She knew he respected and trusted her. That was a heavy cross to bear. Taking into account the way he was treated by his father, Sidonis, C-Sec, and the even the Council, she felt honored he'd stuck by her through so much. He should have been a spectre. So many had always found a way to stifle his abilities. It was no wonder he was so wary of everyone. Treachery seemed to await him at every turn.

Maybe she wouldn't need ninja skills after all. With a yawn, her eyelids won the battle. She felt the drumming of his heart against her.

She had something worth fighting for.


	23. What to Do

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: What to Do**

While the squad prepped at the airlock, Ellure split to watch the front external camera on the bridge. Legion hovered over the console behind Joker as they approached the heretic station. Her voice was better with a few hours of sleep, but she would need assistance if things got too heavy during a fire fight. Garrus would be able to run things if push came to shove.

Joker arched over his armrest. "You know it's just our heat emissions that are hidden, right? They can look out a window and see us coming."

"Windows are structural weaknesses. Geth do not use them. Approach the hull at these coordinates."

She flicked Joker's hat to interrupt his childish mockery. After a dirty look and a cap adjustment, Joker lowered his hands with yield.

"Access achieved. We may proceed."

She shook her hair back and slid on her helmet, returning to the airlock. After Thane pulled down his mask, she audibly gasped at the sight. "I've never seen you wear that..."

Thane said, "I like it."

After a moment of staring, Tali said, "It's certainly... scary. Is scary a good word?"

She said, "Yep. That would be a good way to describe it."

As Garrus opened the air lock and followed Legion, Thane gave a deep sigh. "I am a master of killing."

Tali said, "Yes, but... you usually look... Keelah, let's go. Garrus is leaving us behind."

With everyone else moving on, she stayed beside Thane for a chance to speak to him. "I'm sorry for dragging you along with this. Garrus and I are sort of a thing, and I never got a chance to tell you. Hopefully this doesn't cause a big issue, but I know I can trust you to keep a level head in here."

"Do not worry. I will not be an issue."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Jumping down into the dismal and chilly station, she stopped beside Garrus. As they both readied their weapons, Legion stalled and its light appeared to be scanning them all.

"Alert. This facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither."

Tali looked up from her Omni-tool. "How thoughtful."

Ellure signaled them onward. Garrus nodded while Tali and Thane fell into stride.

"Shepard-Commander." Legion appeared to be calculating something. "We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the heretic question. There is now a second option. The virus can be repurposed. If released into the station's network, the heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

Tali said, "Shepard, if you rewrite these geth they will rejoin the others. Legion's geth will be stronger. Can we trust them not to attack us in the future?"

She sighed. That didn't take long.

Thane said, "There's no moral difference between the two. If you change who the heretics are, you've killed them. Killed their perspective."

Garrus added his two cents. "Tali's right. The geth are already a threat to organics. If we give them back their heretics, they'll get even stronger. I can't help but think this all sounds dangerously close to indoctrination, unless there's something I'm missing. Maybe this is how AI's settle religious disputes..."

Ellure choked out, "We'll discuss this later." They all moved forward through the ghost lit halls. Rounding the first corner, she pointed to the green trails on either side of their pathway.

Garrus said, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and suggest no one steps on that."

* * *

With the station clear, everyone organic claimed a rest after their last onslaught. Ellure reclined on a strongbox to watch Legion work on the console. Thane took a seat beside her. "Have you made your decision?" he said.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Whatever you have chosen I am sure they will support you."

"I know. I just hope it's the right call... How's Kolyat?"

"He's doing well. We have been writing." Thane turned toward her and continued, "He said to thank you for stopping him."

"Well, let him know I said to keep up the good work and find another career choice. I would hate having to run into him again like that. I doubt I could get him community service twice."

"Yes. I would hate for that as well. Kolyat is good at heart."

"He gets that from his father."

"No. His mother." Thane laughed throatily. "You give me too much credit."

"I don't think that's true. Everyone has their good and bad qualities." She winked to Thane and patted his shoulder as she stood. Checking over, she spotted Garrus. His expression made his concern clear as day.

She marched up and gripped the front of his armor. Pulling him down closer, she said, "At ease, soldier. And you can stop giving me that look. He's a friend." She touched her helmet to his before checking on Tali.

* * *

Garrus examined Shepard as she started studying the area with Tali. He knew she meant it. Krios seemed calm as ever as he joined him. Ensuring his comm was off, he rested an arm on his rifle and whispered, "Shut off your communications, please." Red circles faced him. After Krios reached up to the side of his goggles, he continued, "Okay, Krios. Let's hash this out."

"I believe I already did."

Garrus sighed heavily. "Okay. I owe you an apology then."

"Why does everyone keep apologizing?"

"Because it's cheaper than wasting heat sinks."

"Agreed."

Garrus continued, "If what you said is true and you two can remain friends, that's fine by me. Just watch your step. I've come too far now to let some drell ruin that... again."

"I believe it was your own fault."

"I believe you should choose your words carefully."

"The truth is something always difficult to face. I made an error in my judgment. Shepard did as well. However, it is good to see that you are willing to accept it as I originally suspected."

"You're alright, Krios. Not that I want to go hang out with you at the local bar or anything, but we can be civil." Garrus noticed Shepard glance to him. Again as he was preparing to leave, Krios was trying to get the last word. "I would recommend caution, Vakarian. No one wants to see her hurt."

It was now Garrus realized there was more that would need to be discussed with this guy. "What makes you think I'd hurt her? Surely anything you did wasn't going to be good for her."

Thane stood. It was time to see how serious the turian was. "I was not implying that you would cause her intentional harm. I just do not think you are aware of what she feels for you."

Garrus found himself officially peeved with Krios' nerve. What made him think he understood anything about her? This was his shot and he wasn't going to take it lightly. "Here's the thing. This is between me and her. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not about to go and drop her at the first sign of trouble."

Thane stepped closer and inquired further. "What are your plans for all this? Take a moment to think about it before you cross a line. I do not wish for us all to fight and struggle and overcome, just to sit back and pick up the pieces that remain later."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I am no longer able to be here for her, I would like to know she has someone to fall back on."

"I was here before you. I'm here now. And I'll be here till the devil drags me away."

"I wanted to be sure that this was not an effort to conquer a prey."

Garrus wasn't sure if the drell was smirking or not. There was no way to tell. He glimpsed back to see Shepard talking to Legion with Tali as he said, "Here's the deal. I'll pretend it doesn't bother me that she cares about you. I'll pretend it's okay that you two are friends. I'll even pretend to be friends with you, if that's what makes her happy. Just don't stand here and tell me how to care for her. I know her history. If you want to compare notes, let's do it."

"I was not doubting-"

"Maybe this will ease your mind. She's from earth. No family. Has no memory of them. Never met them. Never found them. Ran with a gang. Learned to shoot. Joins the military. Works her ass off. Finds herself on shore leave one day."

"You do not need to prove that you know her."

"No, let's share if you want to share. She was on Elysium for shore leave when the Skyllian Blitz went down. By herself she managed to pull together enough of a force to keep the enemy busy till help arrived. Shepard risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers, even when facing impossible odds. That's what she does."

"I never knew what happened after she joined the military."

"Did you know she likes her alcohol mixed? Did you know she dislikes pyjaks? She spends all of her time checking on the crew, keeping them happy, and spends her night staring at a fish tank before she falls asleep. She's a terrible driver. She gets embarrassed by overly informative salarians. She always gives a second chance, unless you really piss her off... she has a bit of a temper. She likes coffee, sniper rifles, pistols, heavy weapons that should be illegal, and her favorite human card game is some ridiculous thing called 'slapjack'."

"I see... Vakarian, I have doubted you and caused offense. For that, I offer my own apology. And if you are willing I would like to see us finally move past all this."

A green hand was extended.

Garrus wished he could see his eyes, but the tone carried over as sincere. He tried to steady his breathing against a racing pulse and remembered Shepard's picture. _For her sake_.

He shook the drell's hand.

"What are you two doing?" Shepard stood with hand on hip as she gaped at them. "I know my voice is a bit hoarse, but I thought you would at least hear me on your headsets."

Garrus said, "I must have been talking too loudly."

"Well stop yakking and holding hands. Get over here."

Garrus nodded to Thane and followed her.

"Shepard-Commander. You have fought the heretics. You have perspective we lack. The geth grant their fate to you. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the heretics or delete them?"

Garrus watched Shepard pace. "Why doesn't it just decide for its own species?"

"They took a vote. And it's pretty much tied." Shepard paused with to enter a staring contest with her feet. Looking up, her grey-toned eyes darted to him. "Delete them."

Garrus' mandibles flickered. He fully expected her to rewrite, especially concerning her recent attachment to this geth.

"Acknowledged." Legion began working over the console and stated, "Collapsing antimatter magnetic bottling mechanisms... Recommend withdrawal to Normandy."

Shepard signaled to him. The ground shuddered as Legion finished with his uploading of the virus. Garrus led the way back. There wasn't time to debate whether or not he should be in charge.

Opening up the last entry point, he found himself greeted by heretics. Evidently they weren't fond of having their station blown up.

Shepard passed through the doorway and slid right. She fell into cover with Thane at her side and began sniping. He tried to let that roll off him as he struggled to keep his focus on everything going on around him.

Tali crouched down beside him, and Legion held to the side of the doors. He gestured to Tali. With a nod of her helmet, she brought up her Omni-tool and dropped her engineering ball out toward the hallway's intersection, luring the geth out into view.

Quickly, he switched to his assault rifle and left Shepard, Legion, and Krios to snipe. Garrus wasn't going to take her trust in him lightly.

Closing in, he set the pace. Tali followed his lead with her shotgun. How did Ell do this all the time? Not that he hadn't been concerned about his team when they would hunt down criminals on Omega, but he'd never considered what it was like to have to keep an eye on a quarian with an environmental suit.

The next trek was clear as he yelled, "Move out." Garrus stormed down the long corridors and listened to the rustling of armor behind him. It was a strange feeling to not be the one covering their six. Krios was taking that position today.

Even with all the running, he found Legion to be correct. It was cold in here. Approaching their last turn, he immediately put up his hand to halt the others. Geth prime. Everyone stuck along the wall. They hadn't been spotted yet. Shepard tossed out a grenade.

_Okay then..._

Taking observation, he realized that some things didn't need to be told. Her and Tali had a system. To his surprise, Shepard had distracted the geth long enough for Tali to get her toy ready and set out into the middle of their targets.

He shouted, "Set focus on prime." Shepard switched to her Carnifex and crept with him into a closer position. Krios continued shots around the corner while Tali knelt by the drell's feet. Legion apparently didn't feel the need to stay in cover as it snaked around while firing at its own kind. That's a sight he never thought he'd see.

Garrus tried to get a clear path under fire. Shepard tossed another grenade to entertain them momentarily. He switched to his sniper rifle and was just about to take his shot when he saw N7 through the scope.

He was going to accidentally shoot their geth if he wasn't careful! He hit past Legion's shoulder. That worked. Maybe a little too well.

"Ally fire. Requesting assistance Shepard-Commander."

Shepard elbowed his side as their geth sought cover beside her. The building began to quake under his feet. Time was of the essence.

He steadied for his aim again. Clean. Grasping Shepard's arm, he pulled her lower behind their safeguard as the prime exploded and took out the sidekicks with it. Perfect shot.

Legion stated, "Explosion. 5.3 times 10 to the sixth power Joules."

Shepard shook her head. He could tell by her eyes she was smiling.

Garrus followed as she spun out and ran to open the air lock. After taking her armored hand to climb up, he was pushed to the front. He tried to keep his attention on the severity of the situation, yet he couldn't help but notice how her armor still had his talon marks in it. As particular as she was about keeping things in order, she hadn't fixed it?

With everyone in, the second door closed and the next light set to green. He took a large stride toward the bridge. "Get us out of here, Joker."

"Aye Aye."

He removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm. "Tali, get down to engineering. Krios, make sure Legion can find its way back to the AI core." Tali nodded and jogged toward the elevator while Krios gave a slight bow and followed behind Legion.

Joker was a blur of motion as he steered them away from the blast zone. From the v iew screen, Garrus witnessed the crackling break apart of the station. The weight of the Normandy shifted as they jumped into FTL.

Shepard stopped beside him. Her helmet hissed with its removal. "Good work, Vakarian."

Joker said, "No love for the pilot? Why am I not surprised?"

With a laugh, she leaned over Joker's shoulder and rested her hand atop his hat. "Nice driving, Joker."

"Finally! Some damn recognition for my skills!" Laughing deviously, she kissed Joker's cheek. He sighed. "And now I have alien germs. Thanks." Shepard rolled her eyes and pushed his head good-humoredly.

Garrus' heartbeat was still running rampant as he exited the bridge. Stopping to lean in the hallway, he gathered his bearings. They were clear and they made it with no injuries. Shepard paused beside him and winked. After patting his shoulder, she walked down through the CIC and disappeared into the lab.

* * *

Garrus lingered a moment, propped against the chilled wall outside her cabin. He hated to bother her. She was probably busy, but he found himself unable to sleep. He tried to shower. He tried pacing the halls. He tried working, reading, and drinking to no avail.

Stretching his neck and taking a deep breath, he entered her quarters. The lights were dimmed and music was playing softly. She wasn't at her desk or her bed. Walking down the stairs he heard her subtle voice. "Please, don't step on me."

There she was, sprawled across the floor with legs bent up and across the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

He observed. Such a stark contrast from the armored woman he'd seen merely hours ago. A small pair of shorts wrapped around her hips, a black t-shirt fell loosely over her torso, and her hair lay fanned out around her.

"About what?" he said, stepping over her as he sat beside her feet.

"Did I make the right decision? I mean, it's geth. But still."

"Why didn't you rewrite them?"

"Something Thane said... I ran into Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, when I went to get some coffee. She asked about it, so I told her. She compared it to genocide or brainwashing. But her comment makes me think it was the right call. She said, _let me die as me._ She wasn't fond of the idea of being forced to smile and nod at everything. Said she'd rather I blow her head off."

"Sounds like Jack. So if you made the right decision, why are you _thinking_?"

Shepard covered her face with both hands. "Because I still feel like I just killed millions of Legions."

Garrus rested his hand on her knee. "Would you rather have them indoctrinated by you?"

"No."

"Then take a breather for a minute. They made their choice to work with the Reapers. The Reapers are using Collectors to kill your people. You did what you had to do. Not to mention we don't know what would happen with the quarians." Shepard groaned and lowered her hands to rest on her stomach. "What?"

"When I was helping Tali on her mission, I talked to the Admirals for her trial. Rumors are, they plan on attacking the geth."

Garrus was taken aback. She hadn't mentioned any of this till now. "They want their home back, I'd imagine."

"Yes, but with the Reapers and everything else that is going on, what if they do? I told them not to go to war, but I'm not so sure they're going to listen to that. I can understand why. I'd be pretty pissed if that happened to me. But that was another reason I did it. If they attacked... I couldn't do that to Tali."

"Let's not worry about all this right now. Collector's are enough of a pain in the ass."

Shepard sat up on her elbows and laughed faintly. "You're right. What's done is done. Can't change the past."

"Now get off the floor." He gripped her hand and pulled her upright.

She plopped next to him and crossed her legs. "So what are you doing up here?"

Garrus tried not to display his anxiety. He hadn't really told her anything about his personal troubles. As he glanced over, he saw the way her eyes now expressed worry. He didn't like seeing that look and decided to come out with it. "My sister keeps writing to me."

"That seems like it should be good news... How is she?"

"She's doing well. Our mother on the other hand... things aren't looking good for her."

"What's wrong?"

"She's been ill for a while now, and it seems things are not improving. There's still a few options we haven't tried, though."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"After the attack on the SSV… I went home for a short time before my father convinced me to go back to C-Sec."

"I'm really sorry, Garrus. I had no idea."

He kissed the top of her head, breathing her in. He should have told her sooner. "Thanks. We're doing everything we can."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, it's a waiting game. I haven't responded to Sol's messages yet."

"You should probably do that soon then." Shepard uncrossed her legs and pulled them up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she said, "If you decide there's anything you need help with, you can tell me."

"Thanks, but I can handle it... Well, this got depressing really fast."

With a quiet laugh Shepard combed her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, seems to be a going theme around here."

Garrus pulled her closer to him. Resting his head on hers, he felt more at ease. "Why did you want me to take lead today?"

"Because I knew you were the best one for the job. I didn't need another Jack incident."

He figured that was going to be an issue at some point. "I'll be glad when your voice is back to normal. I've missed it."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Depends. Do I get bonus points if it is?"

Shepard paused. "Hmm... No bonus points. You're still ahead of me."

"_Commander, Tali just went to have a chat with Legion... You'd better get down to the AI core."_

_It never ends_, he thought.

"I'm on it, Joker." Shepard pushed off his leg and strode to her armor locker. "Guess I should put some pants on for this one."

"That's a shame."

Her eyes ran up to him as she flashed a quirky smile. "Pants are important. No one will take me seriously without them. Very crucial part of military training."

He couldn't help but chuckle as she finished dressing and used something to keep her hair pinned back. "The casual attire is okay though?"

"I'm dressed. Besides it's Tali and Legion. Tali won't care and Legion... I don't think it's going to know the difference."

"Maybe. But it knew enough to wear your armor like some sort of trophy, or keepsake, or just to keep from being shot by organics. That N7 might be there just to throw us off the beaten path."

"Well, if it protests, I'll be sure to let you know."

Garrus pulled one wrist back into a stretch and proceeded to follow. As they climbed into the elevator he gave his best impersonation of her pet synthetic. "_Shepard-Commander. We have built a consensus. Your clothes are inadequate for this conversation."_

Shepard rolled her eyes and laughed as she shoved him. "You're such a dork."

* * *

Garrus waited in the medical bay, listening to Chakwas' antique clock. They'd been in there awhile. Sooner or later this was going to be an issue. Given Tali's original willingness to accept it, he thought this would have been avoided.

He folded his arms over his chest. That damn drell got to him again today. At least he didn't hit him. Shepard would not have taken that lightly. Apparently hand holding and yakking didn't bother her though.

He snorted with amusement. Holding hands with Krios? If only she knew how hard that was for him to do. At least he didn't seem interested in her affections anymore. The flirtations between the two of them were non-existent. Whatever falling out they had he was thankful for it.

After exiting the AI core, Tali sat down beside him as Shepard hopped up onto a bed. Garrus said, "So what happened?"

"I caught it scanning my Omni-tool," said Tali. "It was going to send data back to the Flotilla. It wanted to warn the other geth about a possible attack from us."

Shepard dangled her feet. "Thankfully, Tali here was able to give it some non-classified information to send. In return Legion won't be transmitting any of the Flotilla data."

Garrus couldn't help but smile. Only Shepard would be able to talk down a quarian and a geth. "This sounds like a good time for a drink to celebrate the first quarian and geth peace talks."

Shepard winked to him. "I'll drink to that."

Tali sighed and rested her chin in her palm. "You are both crazy. My people would never agree to such a thing."

Shepard jumped down and gave Tali a bright smile. "I happen to know for a fact there are some triple-filtered, dextro wine coolers in the port observation..." She held out her hand.

Tali's eyes curved with a smile. "Hmm... I suppose one couldn't hurt."

"That's my girl." Shepard wrapped her arm around Tali's as they all left the medical bay.

* * *

Kasumi broke her attention away from her book as Shepard, Garrus and Tali entered her oasis. "This seems familiar."

Shepard said, "Drink, Kasumi?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kasumi placed her book to rest on the shelf and joined them. She sat on a stool beside Tali as Shepard stepped behind the bar and started passing out beverages. "When exactly are we going after the giant space bugs?"

Shepard gave a comical snort as she finished pouring. "Whenever EDI gives us the go ahead."

"So... what do we do in the meantime?"

"I have a plan."

Garrus said, "What plan is this? You've been holding out on me."

Shepard handed a bottle and a straw to Tali. "It's a surprise."

"Okay then." Garrus looked down the bar to her.

Tali emitted a quarian sigh and said, "Why not just tell us?"

Shepard continued, "Because it's more fun this way."

Kasumi set down her glass. "Do I need to do anything to prepare?"

"Bring a book."

"Well that's not very informative."

"That's all you're getting, Goto. Push all you want, I'm not cracking this time."

Kasumi pouted and stared at her glass. "That's just mean."

Shepard leaned against the wall as she smirked at Garrus. "Sorry, but you don't get to know either."

Garrus said, "Very mean."

Tali laughed and plopped in her straw. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who is out of the loop this time."


	24. Shore Leave

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Shore Leave**

Together, they worked diligently to load up the Kodiak. Thane gathered rifles and shotguns neatly packing them into a storage crate to finish up their preparations. "Shepard, how do you plan on fitting _all _the supplies _and_ the crew in here?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Mr. Krios."

Thane stepped back and adjusted the collar of his jacket as he tried to find her reasoning. "I just do not see the possibility."

"Quit being so technical and hand me that crate over there. Jacob wanted us to bring it."

"It is heavier than it looks."

"I got it." Shepard lifted the box from his hands and slid it over the floor of the shuttle to rest under a bench. "All right. So that just leaves... everyone else."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It'll be fine. I made a promise that I intend to keep before... ya' know. Unfortunately, I still have to leave some of the crew onboard to fly the ship and keep things in order. It sucks that they are going to miss out, but most of them aren't interested in target practice anyways." Shepard stepped back and checked the carefully placed cargo as if admiring their work. "Everything looks good. Let's do this!"

Thane smirked and took in the sight of her enthusiasm while he leaned back against the shuttle. He found himself eager for this expedition. It would be nice to see something other than the metallic walls of life support every day. Perhaps getting a moment to clear his mind from the heavy tasks that lay ahead would give him a renewed energy.

Shepard tapped into the ships speakers through her visor. "All right, people. Time for some practice and team effort today. Kasumi, Miranda, Garrus, Samara, Grunt, Tali, Mordin, Jack, Jacob, Legion..." She turned toward him and whispered, "Am I forgetting anyone?"

He signaled a no.

"Get your asses down to the shuttle bay. We're rolling out!"

Thane could hear her comm static out with a clashing of voices, and Shepard lifted her visor away from her ears. "Okay... just, uh... tell me when you get to the shuttle bay." She shrugged and hung her visor on the belt of her jeans.

"Where do you want me to sit?"

"I don't know... but I'm driving." Shepard climbed up into the shuttle and buckled into the pilot chair with a sinister laugh.

Thane stifled his humor as he continued supporting his weight against the Kodiak. Garrus was the first to join them. After receiving a polite nod, he made the opportunity to return the gesture.

He was pleased to see that Vakarian was willing to make an effort with him. It was more than he had expected in all honesty. Such an ability put his mind to ease about their fate. It was admirable. Someone like him was never one to receive any such forgiveness. Yet, he had found it three times to his knowledge.

As Garrus gripped the sides of the shuttle to climb in, he paused. "Is she planning on driving?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"Spirits..." Garrus shook his head. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Hope you've got a strong stomach, Krios."

Thane tried not to show too much amusement with their little quarrels. Often it left him recalling his quieter times with Irikah and how they would find themselves at variance about the strangest things. Though, he always enjoyed the intensity of their reconnections.

He followed into the shuttle as everyone else began to filter in. With six seats, there was shuffling amongst the crew. Legion, Garrus, and Grunt stood near the front of the shuttle behind the cockpit. Thane, unsure of where to place himself, found room beside Samara and Miranda. Glancing across from him, he examined as Jacob, Mordin and Tali began to be seated.

While Jack and Kasumi started to climb up, Shepard shouldered Grunt out of her way to check over the scene. "Hold on just a damn minute here. Let's see now. Jack, you can sit on Tali's lap. Uhm... Kasumi with Jacob." Shepard stood in the center of the shuttle and tousled her hair. "Oh god, errr, okay... Garrus, you can come up front with me, I guess. _Just stay out of my damn seat! _

_"_Anyone willing to sit on Grunt's lap? No? Okay... Grunt and Legion looks like you're standing. Good luck with that. There's some handles over there." Shepard used her hand to stroke her chin. "Ready, Mordin?"

Jubilantly grinning, he nodded. "Yes. Looking forward to it."

Shepard repositioned her visor. "That's what I like to hear. Joker, open up the bay doors."

"_Aye aye, Commander. I can't help but feel this is a bit, uh... against standard procedures."_

Climbing into her seat, she replied boisterously, "Protocol be damned! If I die in the next few days, at least I can say I went out with a bang."

Joker's laugh rang out over the shuttle. "_Bay doors open, Commander. And... good luck to the rest of you."_

Thane buckled in as the vessel lifted off. Smoothly it turned and glided out the doors.

Kasumi sat sideways on Jacob's lap as everyone finished strapping in. Thane thought it was odd she seemed slightly nervous. As Kasumi glanced over to Jack's scowling face, she said, "This isn't so bad."

Jack sighed as Tali secured them. "Wait for it."

The shuttle lightened and swayed momentarily. They must have just cleared the Normandy with the gravity shift. Violently, the vehicle jostled. She was flooring it toward their destination...

He was feeling ill at ease suddenly with this. Mordin closed his eyes and smiled while Kasumi almost tipped onto the floor. Grunt snorted as he looked at a small screen showing the external view. "Hah! Look at how quickly the planet seems to grow."

Thane gritted his teeth. He'd rather not watch.

Samara's tone barely held onto its composure. "By the Goddess..."

The shuttle shook and rattled with the pressure inside altering as they drew closer toward their destination. Thane's muscles tensed as he looked at the view screen. They came to _almost_ a complete stop above the trees. Without a second to spare, they shot off again.

Jacob said, "Who used to drive this thing?"

"I think it has an auto-pilot." replied Tali.

"Then why doesn't she bloody use it?" Miranda braced an arm on the door. "I think I'd rather take my chances against the Collectors!"

Samara said, "I carry much fear should she be the one to steer us back to the Normandy."

"We do not experience fear, but we understand how it affects you."

Every passenger turned their gaze to the geth. Tali peered around Jack and gestured her hand in the direction of the synthetic. "I almost forgot it was here."

The gravity began to sink in as they lowered onto their destination. The engine cut off and they jerked harshly in their seats. Tali unhooked the harness, and Jack immediately opened the side door and jumped out. With her feet planted on the mucky ground, Jack spun around to face Kasumi. "Told you so."

Miranda exited shakily. "She's crazy. Bloody goddamn crazy."

Thane chuckled as he watched Jacob help to steady Kasumi. He found himself enjoying the company of so many others like him. It was unique how Shepard had the ability to pull them all together, even if it was with appalling piloting skills.

* * *

Ellure rested her hands on her hips and took in the scene. Pale green grass brushed against her shins as she breathed in warm sea air. Looking across the open field, she noticed the unusually large and twisted tree trunks lining the start of a forest.

She inspected her crew as they worked together unpacking and setting up their make-shift shooting range. To her side, she watched as Mordin and Jacob were talking animatedly on the beach. One more deep breath.

There was work to be done.

Garrus was the last to carry a crate off the shuttle, and Ellure stepped back, folding her arms as she observed his demeanor. He seemed completely unfazed. "Nothing? Not even a cringe?"

"I guess I've gotten used to your sad attempts to jostle me."

"I see. Well, Mr. Vakarian, hold onto your hat. The day's not over yet!"

Garrus rasped a laugh. "Good. I've been needing a vacation."

"Vacation? Hate to burst your bubble, but only Mordin gets the vacation."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a scientist not a soldier."

"I'm a gunnery officer. That has to count for something."

She opened up his crate and set his rifle on top. "Here ya' go then."

"So mean..." With a turian-style smirk, he elbowed her side as he passed.

Ellure gathered her handmade target sheets and marched across the field. After attaching her drawings to a few warped tree trunks, she weaved her way back through the matted grasses. A ball of white fluff darted in front of her feet. Involuntarily, she emitted a high-pitched squeal. She braced a hand over the pounding in her chest and stared in disbelief.

A gunshot echoed and she found herself startled again. Dying to see who dared to do such a thing, she spotted Grunt aiming right in her direction. "Grunt! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Hunting for dinner."

Lifting her legs higher to get over the mess of weeds, she strode up to the oaf and poked a finger into his chest. "Do you remember our little chat about Vermin?"

"Who?"

"The space hamster?" Grunt turned his head to the side, his blue eye assessing her meticulously. She sighed. "The fluffy ball of cuteness I bought on the Citadel that you wanted to eat..."

A deep laugh burst from him as he said, "Oh! The creature you think is a pet!"

"Yeah... the same applies here for anything you see."

"But it was going to attack you. I saw it."

She narrowed her eyes, trying to stress her lack of belief in his statement. "Nice try, krogan. Instead of shooting at harmless wildlife, why don't you do me a favor," she said and motioned for him to follow her over to the pile of boxes by the shuttle. "Can you carry these crates down to the embankment?"

"Does a varren taste good?"

"I... I have no idea. Nor do I care to find out."

Grunt patted her back roughly before he gathered up a few crates. As he started off toward his intended goal, Legion walked up behind them. With a wave of his hand, he gestured to Grunt. "Is this a heavy labor model?"

Ellure winced. This would not go over well.

Grunt halted and turned around. He frowned and stared directly at her. "Can I punch it?"

"I would rather you didn't."

Legion was quick to retort. "We would not be damaged. Your fist might be."

Judging by Grunt's eye movement, she knew that she needed to quickly diffuse the situation. "Legion, you can do warm up shots right here behind these boxes with Thane and Garrus."

"Acknowledged." Legion walked away to hover over Thane.

She covered her chortle with her hand as Thane looked to her with a puzzled expression. Ellure snapped away and left them to their vices. "When you're done, Grunt, you can start up shotgun practice."

Grunt rumbled a sigh. "That seems stupid. Fighting is simple. Kill the guy aiming at you. Here, there's no real challenge... Stupid."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. How do you entertain a krogan? "Do what you want, Grunt. I just thought you'd enjoy it."

"Can I use your big gun?"

"No."

"Stupid."

This was a lost cause. Ellure headed closer down toward the embankment and stopped by the next group in the hopes of moving this forward. "Kasumi, you can work with Jacob and Miranda on short range targets or practice sneaking up on people, I guess. Jack, Samara, and Tali come with me."

Trekking onward down the short hill on the edge of the beach, she found a nice cleared area on the shoreline. Exactly what she was looking for.

Procuring a nearby stick, she drew a line in the sand. "Alright, Jack. Samara is going to be supervising and I suggest you listen to any of her suggestions."

Samara clasped her hands behind her and straightened. "Any advice I have is yours if you wish to learn."

Jack rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I think my biotics are plenty strong enough, Shepard."

She shrugged and folded her arms, wielding one hand to stress her point. "I don't doubt that they are. But you need to control them and rein them in. I want you to go against Tali's drone."

"What?" Jack's eyes widened in shock.

Tali backed onto the embankment and typed into her Omni-tool. "Come on, Jack. It'll be fun!"

Pleased by Tali's enthusiasm, she said to Jack, "Samara is very well-rounded and experienced... Wait. That came out wrong."

Samara put a blue palm over her stomach and began laughing energetically. "Do not worry, I shall take it as a favorable remark."

"Ugh... That sounded so much better in my head. Ya' know, Samara, you should laugh more. You and Thane are always so serious. But don't worry, Garrus is still number one on my grumpiness meter."

"It has been so long since I have been in the company of such youth. It brings back memories of my maiden days. However, I do not see how Vakarian is so... ill-tempered. Possibly it is that he contains more of a passion than most."

Ellure noted the way Samara's crystal eyes seemed to be watching her with a slight sparkle. Was there anyone on this damn ship who wasn't paying attention to her personal life? For crying out loud, they hadn't even done anything yet. "Well, I wouldn't know much about all that. I think he's just moody."

Tali propped three fingers on her hip. "I think it's a turian thing. Like when he always stops things with his face... like rockets." Tali shook her head as if disappointed. "So different from quarians. We know how to avoid being hit. You would think the visor would help him with that."

"You see? Tali gets it."

Samara smiled. "Is that how he received the scars to his face?"

"Yep. Instead of ducking, he just faced it head on..." Ellure paused as she looked over to Tali. Tali's eyes curved. They both lost it.

Tali began shaking her head and covering her mask. "Oh that is too good. Where is Garrus? I would rather he'd have heard that one!"

"I know! Figures he would miss out on this." She tried to catch her breath as Tali walked down the hill and gave her a high-five. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "Did you know, he wouldn't even give me a high-five? I got Mordin... Mordin! To give me a fist bump. Garrus? Nope."

Jack laughed and crossed her arms. "That's because he's a fucking stick in the mud."

Ellure seized the moment. "And has buns of steel, apparently."

Jack's face twisted with confusion. "What?"

Tali giggled wildly. "Keelah, I never told her!"

"Told me what?"

Tali held up her hands and spoke with a trembling voice. "When you were drunk... you _may_ have slapped his butt."

Ellure, Samara, and Tali shared glances amongst each other. After a slight snort, Ellure swiftly sent all of them into fits of laughter. Jack was obviously not nearly as happy with this information. _"I did what?"_

She tried to catch a breath, but couldn't seem to find one as Jack gave her the puckered face of hate. Finally as Jack held up a glowing hand, she said, "Wait, wait, it gets better. You even propositioned him for sex."

"No, that's bullshit!" Jack turned to Tali. "Please, tell me that's bullshit." Tali's eyes curved almost shut as she shook her head. "Fuck." Jack sighed tersely and tossed her hands up into the air. "Would you assholes stop laughing? Samara, you're a fucking traitor too."

Ellure braced her hands on her knees as her sides ached. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you changed your mind before he said anything."

Jack crossed her arms. "Maybe it does... At least I wasn't completely brain-dead. That's your department."

She gasped and put a hand over her heart as if wounded. "You bitch."

"I told you I was."

"Truce?" She held out her fist, and Jack looked back over her shoulder as if she was ignoring it. "Please don't make me beg... or hug you. I do hug. Quite often. I might even kiss your little, bald head if you don't. I'm crazy like that."

Tali said, "It's true. I've seen her in action. I don't just wear my helmet to protect me from the risk of infections. It also keeps me safe from Ell."

"Damn it, Tali! Whose side are you on here?"

"Oh, please. I owe you for that awkward thing in your cabin with Garrus."

"Okay... that is true."

"I'm not even going to fucking ask about that." Jack held out her fist with a smile. "Truce?"

"Truce."

"Now fuck off."

"I love you too, Jack." Ellure brushed her winded waves out of her vision and got back to the original task at hand. "Listen. I know you can toss husks and lay waste to just about anything. What I haven't seen you do, is restrain yourself. Tali has to be within a certain distance of this in order to deploy Chiktikka. She is in a specialized suit. If you make even the tiniest rupture, she could get an infection. Samara is here to keep watch and give advice if you are willing to accept it." Jack stood silent and appeared nervous. She stepped closer and engaging Jack's eyes, pressing the urgency. "You can do this, Jack."

"Shepard, I can't! I don't want to hurt... it's Tali! I'm not good with defensive stuff or finesse. Even metal ass has pointed that out."

"Exactly." She grasped Jack's shoulders. "You got this. Learn to control and not just powerhouse. I'm going to need you to stretch your endurance a bit. I don't know how long we will be fighting once we go through that relay, but I don't need a repeat of our trip to the derelict reaper."

Jack sighed and shook her head. "Fuck... Alright."

"You good?"

"I'm good."

"You girls behave then." Shuffling her boots in the sand, she stopped and said to Tali, "Before I go I just wanted you to know, Tali... You're a dinosaur too."

"Bosh'tet."

She gave a thumbs up to Samara and returned to check the others. Kasumi was waiting for her at the top of the embankment. "Shep, there's really not much for me to do here. And I'm wearing black... You couldn't pick a spot with more shade?"

"There's a crate of extra clothes I brought. But good luck finding it."

Kasumi scoffed. "Please. I can find anything."

She shrugged at her own absentmindedness. "What was I thinking? Anyways, did you remember to bring your book?"

Kasumi nodded with a coy smile. "Of course."

"Well, Ms. Goto. Just take in _the show _then..." She gave Kasumi a wink and nudged her arm as she passed.

Making her next stop, she inspected Jacob and Miranda. The two sat side by side right where she had left them. "Why don't you two work on biotics or being more civil with each other? If you need to talk, then do it now. Otherwise, I want to see some action."

Jacob stood and stretched his arms. "Fine by me."

Miranda sighed and tucked her hair behind an ear. "Very well then."

Leaning over Miranda's shoulder, she whispered, "Don't injure anyone. Work on shields and whatever biotic stuff you guys do. I have guns to play with. When Jack gets squared away Samara will be joining you." Miranda nodded a cordial smile.

Ellure walked down to her firing team not far from the Kodiak. She stopped at their makeshift shooting range and watched carefully. Hopefully, the loss of Zaeed would not come back to bite her in the ass. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was better this way. They had Legion to fill his place and it was turning out to be much more cooperative than Massani anyways.

Glancing back over the rest of her team, she spotted Mordin sitting on the beach with a pile of what she guessed were shells. Or so she hoped. Attempting to yell loud enough for him to hear, she said, "Hey, Mordin! How's the endeavor?"

He beamed. "Very sunny!"

She wished he had his communications on. Trying something simpler, she shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Great!"

She forfeited a smile and a thumbs up. "Never mind." Pressing on her visor, she said, "Who gave Mordin sunglasses? How the hell did we even get ones that big?"

Jacob's voice came over loud and clear. "I did. I found some in a box of keepsakes from my trip to Rio. Put a strap on those bad boys and he was good to go."

"Why did you need glasses that big if you don't mind me asking? Good lord, those are huge... but he wears them well."

"Yeah, I was glad to be rid of 'em. They seemed like a good purchase at the time."

"Well, thanks for sharing them. He seems to be enjoying himself... is he drinking?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know salarians drank."

"I encouraged that too."

"Nothing personal, Jacob, but, stop sharing things with the crew before we go to the collector base. I'd like everyone sober."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, laughing easily.

Checking her snipers, she examined Garrus nonchalantly taking shots beside Thane and Legion. All three were kneeling and bored. "Okay, pansies. What the hell is this shit? I can still see those targets from here. If I can see them, they are _not _far enough away. More effort!"

Garrus peered to her and lowered his rifle. "_You_ put them there... Why don't you stop waltzing around like a drill sergeant and start joining in?"

Thane followed Garrus' motion. "Yes. I agree."

Legion's light also turned to face her. "Shepard-Commander. We do not understand this unit's need for assistance."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being ganged up on here?"

Garrus glanced beside him at Legion and laughed. "Because you are. Now, are you going to join in?"

"We doubt your ability to accurately target."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Legion. Fine. I'll toss targets and you take shots." She hoped Mordin wouldn't mind the destruction of a few drinks, but this was important business.

Garrus replied, "Okay then. Oh, and by the way. The drawings? _Ha. Ha_."

"You liked that did ya'? How about you, Thane?" Thane shook his head and smirked as she continued, "I thought it was fitting. Turian and a drell holding hands. The varren was just for you, Garrus."

"What's the third one on the end?"

"You can't tell? It's a damn fish!"

"I thought it was some sort of triangular blob."

Ellure furrowed her brow to express her distaste for his lack of art appreciation.

Pointing haughtily, he continued, "Since you made me taller and gave me a visor, I'll overlook it... this time. Though mostly because your drell looks like a stick figure with oversized, bug eyes." Garrus popped in a heat sink as Thane scowled from behind him.

"I hate you so much." Ignoring Garrus' laughing at her expense, she marched out into the field and spun around to face him. Game on. She raised her bottle as if it was a fist. "Bring it, Vakarian!"

Garrus shouted, "Pull!"

Ellure tossed the canister behind her shoulder. It hit the ground with a thud. Judging by the look he held, she figured Garrus was more than pissed.

With a gravelly and flanging voice, he dropped his pose and said, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the best."

"Oh, come on! I'm not going to take a shot at you!"

"Why not?" She stopped to stand in front of him as he rolled up to his full height. "What if that was a damn husk or collector, then would you take a shot?"

Garrus replied, "Well... I... That's a totally different circumstance."

"Thane?"

"Yes?"

"Ready?"

Thane nodded and set his sights.

She backed up several strides and tossed it up behind her. She watched Thane's eyes held with his aim. A bullet whizzed by leaving a shatter to echo over the silence. Everyone was now paying attention. Except Mordin. But that's okay, she thought.

"Legion."

"Shepard-Commander."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

She held her breath for this one. Another shatter.

Garrus set his rifle on the ground and stalked up to her. "Are you insane?"

"I need to know you can do this. I would rather not march around their base carrying a husk on my back. It's just downright annoying."

"Shepard, I assure you if it was a husk there would be no hesitation."

"One second." She took out her drawing marker she had been carrying for just such an occasion. Scribbling on the tube she wrote, H U S K. "How about now?"

"I can't read that."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, just know it says, husk." Garrus sighed and emitted a quiet growl. "Ready?" He took a few large strides back and picked his rifle up. Nothing but irritation on his face as he looked at her. Good. She wanted him pissed and under pressure. All eyes were on them.

He cocked his gun and nodded.

She smiled and pitched two.

One fragmented instantly. She observed the shift of his mark. Another shatter. She winked and tried to calm down that severe blue stare. "Was that so hard?"

Garrus walked up and turned a hand under her chin to force her to meet his gaze. "I won't be doing that again unless it's actually necessary."

"Deal." She looked past his shoulder to see the stares of everyone else. Her team all watched not out of curiosity alone, but they seemed impressed.

Garrus dropped his hand and picked up the crate of her targets. "I think some of us may want to drink these." He brushed past her toward the beach, delivering the box to Mordin.

"Shepard-Commander."

"Yes, Legion?"

"This unit questions the requirement of this instruction."

"Legion, you are a part of this crew. If you wish to be a part of _my team_, then you need to be trusted." She turned to face toward it in the hopes of making it understand. "You haven't had time to form attachments. As such, I would appreciate it if you'd work beside them to put their minds at ease with your presence."

The panels around its light moved as it pondered - or built a consensus. "Acknowledged."

* * *

Having spent most of the day moving targets and getting more shooting lectures from Garrus, Ellure was impressed with how much Jack had improved. She had already joined Tali and Grunt with shotgun practice. Samara had merged with Jacob and Miranda while Kasumi borrowed a t-shirt and shorts from her to read on the beach. Mordin was still busy meandering around, collecting samples of just about anything.

She whistled over gunfire. "Break-time, people!"

Everyone drew to the water for drinks, and she plopped down in the grass. Removing her visor, she lay back and absorbed the orange hazed sky. _Joker picked a good planet_, she thought. Humid for her taste, but no one else seemed to care in the slightest. At least it had breathable air and wasn't roasting them alive.

Eyes closed, she listened to the crunching of grass closing in. Hopefully this wasn't the local wildlife seeking revenge. Gazing up, she found him standing over her.

"Care to explain why you felt all that was necessary?"

"Garrus, I have my reasons. I consider you the top of my team on this ship, and I wanted everyone else to see why."

"Legion could have shot three of those, but you only threw one for him. Krios could have hit at least two I'm sure. Well... maybe not."

Sharing a sly smile, she answered simply, "I wanted a drink for later." His face relaxed as he sat down beside her and handed her a purple filled cylinder. "See! _This_ is why I need you."

"To bring you drinks?"

"No, no, no. Because you remember the little things when I can't..."

Garrus ran his fingers through her mess of hair. "It's nice to hear you say that you need me."

She laughed nervously as he drew quiet and stared at her for a time. "This is the part where you kiss me or say something silly to ruin the moment."

"Such high expectations..."

"Still waiting."

Garrus gave her his signature chuckle as he leaned over her. Her pulse quickened as he skimmed over her cheek to rest his face against her neck. He nestled against her skin, warming her from head to toe as his hand slid across her waist and pulled her against him. Taking his sweet time, he breathed along her jaw line over to her lips, his breath against hers.

With her heart about to jump out of her chest, he retracted and resumed watching the shoreline.

She propped up onto her elbows, feeling a bit slighted. "What the hell was that?"

"Payback."

"For what?" Garrus tipped back a long draft of his drink. Then she remembered. "Ah. _That_. I had to use what I could."

"You could have tried playing fair."

"That would be boring. You know you enjoyed it."

Garrus tilted the neck of his bottle toward her. "And you just enjoyed that."

"Such a cocky son of a bitch." She sat up and folded her legs underneath. The team was hip to hip, lined down the beach. Some dipped toes in the water, and others were conversing liberally. Except for one; Miranda was perched on a large boulder not far from the embankment alone. "I don't know what to do with her. If I need to call on her, I know I can trust her, but I don't think anyone else does."

Garrus followed her sightline. "I assure you they don't."

"There's only so much I can do."

"Finally, you admit it."

"Bite me."

"Anaphylactic shock, remember?"

"I think he meant... never mind. I'll stop right there."

"Why?"

"Because I choose to." She pushed his shoulder to the side trying to knock him over as she stood. "Let's see if I can come up with something for Miranda now."

"I would rather you didn't have her shooting at your head."

"No, nothing like that will work. There has to be something though."

"Good luck."

She kicked the side of his boot and left.

Stopping against the only tree nearby, feet from the XO, she said, "Mind if I join you?"

Miranda smiled over her shoulder. "Not at all."

Briefly checking for a place to sit, she slapped Miranda's leg with the back of her hand. "You're going to have to scoot over then." Miranda obliged, and she climbed up. "Why aren't you down there with everyone else?"

"I know when I'm not welcome, Shepard."

"So what?" Miranda turned sharply with raised eyebrows. She tried to reassure her. "Miranda, this is just a suggestion, but I need them to see you differently, and you need to take it easy. What do you say you jog right down there and join in with a drink?" Miranda remained silent while she lifted her fist in dramatic fashion trying spur her to life. "Do it for the alcohol. Do it for me. Do it for whatever the hell gets you down there."

As the wind blew through her dark hair, Miranda sighed. "Very well then."

"Loosen up once in a while, Lawson. You might have some - Dare I say it? - _Fun_." Miranda smiled as she grabbed her arm forcefully. "Get off your ass and let's go already."

"But, Shepard, I-"

"Don't want to hear it. This is an official order."

Miranda broke with a girlish laugh. "This is a very odd order."

"Take it or leave it, Ms. Lawson. I'm sure I can find ways to damage items and give you more paperwork to file if you'd prefer."

"Point taken, Commander." Miranda relaxed a grin and strutted over, grabbing a bottle. After a wave over her shoulder, she positioned between Thane and Samara.

Ellure reveled in her accomplishment as Samara and Miranda began chatting away. Everyone else took notice as Thane now joined into the conversation. Whatever they were discussing wouldn't matter. Just the fact Miranda was there would be enough, she concluded. It was then the three of them glanced her direction. She sighed. They were probably talking about her driving.

Garrus' voice spoke up from behind her. "Not bad, Shepard."

"Yeah. Let's hope it's not too little too late."

Garrus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it so much. They're ready."

"Are you?"

He cleared his throat. "Shepard, I was ready from day one."

She looked out across the waves. The deep orange sun was setting in the distance. "What time is it?"

"Hmm. We've been here maybe... nine hours. Why?"

"Has anyone heard from Joker?"

Garrus removed his arm and set one foot lower on the embankment as he faced her. "No."

She tried to remain calm. After all, he could just be busy. "I would have thought he'd contact me by now. We agreed on one day. If needed, maybe two. I only brought a few minor supplies... EDI never specified how long she would need. He should have at least contacted me by now just to check in-"

"Slow down before you panic. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was planning on this trip for a while. But EDI said there were some instability issues and she decided to run another analysis over the IFF. It seemed like a good time to give Mordin his break after Maelon and all that. Plus, I also thought we could get some practice to work out any kinks. But... she also suggested for everyone to go and take the shuttle rather than us just be dropped off. Hence, the fun cramming session we had."

"And here I thought you were trying to cause a mutiny from the crew."

She laughed at his taunting. "If they haven't quit yet, I doubt they will."

Garrus glanced at his foot as he smoothed it over the sand. Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to hers. "I'm sure everything is fine. EDI would contact us if there was a problem."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Garrus held out his hand. "Come on. Let's get down there before any fights break out. You look like you could use a break yourself."


	25. Shells in the Sand

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Shells in the Sand**

Miranda perched on her rock. It was becoming her newest habit. She watched as Grunt and Vakarian sparred in the field. Shepard was still pacing. Sun up to sun down. Pace. Pace. Pace. She was creating a trench beside the shuttle.

It was their third day in total. Food rations were not too bad. Most appetites, except for the krogan, were dulled with the reality that the Normandy was no longer responding. The days were shorter here than the average Earth time frame. Even so, it was dragging.

She observed as Vakarian and Grunt stepped aside to allow Goto and Taylor an opening. Taylor didn't stand a chance, but Goto appeared to be freely giving him a bit of an edge.

Miranda sighed heavily. Vakarian was checking on Shepard again. Wherever she went, he wasn't far behind. The quarian had mentioned their fraternization when talking to Zero. Outrageous was the first thought that came to her mind. And yet the entire crew seemed comfortable with it.

Although, over the few days of witnessing them first hand she'd come to find it less of a strange sight. In fact, as much as she couldn't see herself in such a relationship, she found they worked quite well together.

Samara, Professor Solus, and Krios all had a level head with the current situation. Shepard put on a good front, but she was showing signs of stress. Though she had more of a reason to be concerned than the rest. It was her fault. Why no one felt the need to question her logic seemed a bit stupid.

Taking in Vakarian's expression as he approached, Miranda knew there was still no feedback.

"Nothing yet."

She set her jaw sternly. Someone needed to say it. Might as well be her. "Honestly, Vakarian. Not to be offensive, but why on earth did she feel the need to leave Joker alone with the goddamn ship?"

"Because your AI felt the need to run scans on the IFF and recommended she take the shuttle."

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder about her choices. Reactivating a geth. Taking all the crew off the Normandy for a planetside vacation. Loosing Massani."

"Lawson, I don't expect you to like every decision she makes, but I do expect you to keep thoughts like that to yourself. Show a little respect. I don't see anyone else coming up with any ideas. You're so smart, tell us what our next move should be."

"I don't know why you think so highly of her. She's not perfect."

Vakarian propped his shoulder against the tree beside her. "Nobody ever said she was. And if I recall correctly, you're not either."

_Someone thinks he knows everything_. Grating, Miranda lowered her voice. "How much do you really know about her? Did she even tell you what she did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before she joined the military."

"She spent her days on the streets. Got sucked into a gang for a bit."

"She didn't... that's quaint. I'm not surprised. I don't think the Alliance even knows. If you ever feel the need to explore more about the person you plan on doting over, I have some very interesting files you may want to see. Cerberus did their research."

"I'd rather not stick my nose where it doesn't belong. That's your specialty." Vakarian shot her an icy stare. "Well, Lawson, this has been fun. But I think it's time I found better company."

Miranda tried to calm the heated blood racing through her veins. She didn't intend to let that all slip. Just the sheer irritation of everyone else's rose-tinted following of Shepard was too much. The Illusive Man had put her in charge, and they all looked at her like some sort of evil witch - except Shepard.

Bloody hell. What was she thinking? The one person on the whole ship who treated her with any decency, and she just lost it. Miranda rested her head in her hands. Bloody goddamn stupid.

* * *

Ellure kept scanning the communication channels. There wasn't enough fuel to travel too far. They might make it to a fueling station, but she would rather be stranded here than in space. Where the fuck was he? Why would he just take off?

She slipped off her visor, her skin sticky with the afternoon air. "Miranda! Take over for me. I need to wash up."

Miranda slid off the boulder unhurriedly. The heat must be getting to her too. With a casual nod greeting, she replied, "Duly noted, Commander."

"Thanks." She patted Miranda's shoulder as she gave her the visor and marched away to the water. Luckily, it wasn't salty. Not that she was going to drink it anytime soon.

After glancing around, she walked farther down the shoreline away from the crew and stripped.

The water was warm but anything was better than this right now. She sunk in deeper. Damn that sun was blistering. _Should have parked the Kodiak in the shade_, she thought.

Resurfacing to find company, she squealed. "Mordin. What are you doing over here?"

"Searching local flora. Fascinating."

"I think that's seaweed."

"No. Earth plant. Unsure what this is..." Mordin put one hand to his chin as the other held up a long strand of some mushy, green plant. "Fascinating."

"Could you search somewhere else, please?"

Mordin glanced at her clothes lying over the sand. He smiled with an all too familiar grin of a devious nature. "Should not leave clothes on beach unattended."

"Don't even think about it." She watched as he stroked his chin once more and stared off as if in deep contemplation. "Mordin! I swear on my space hamster, please, just don't!"

"Wonder how hamster would respond to-"

"I didn't mean you can experiment on him," she yelled, bobbing in the water.

"Joking, Shepard. Will leave your sandy breeches."

"Breeches?"

Mordin's eyes narrowed. "Another joke."

"Ah, yep. Beaches - breeches. I get it." Mordin stood there smiling. She pointed toward their camp to spur him into motion. "Would you please?"

"Can talk later." Mordin waved to her as he continued on his way down the beach obviously proud of his wordplay. When he dropped out of sight, she waded back up to the shore and discovered she had forgotten something to dry off with. No matter. The sea breeze would take care of that.

Wringing out her hair, she began to shake the sand out of her shorts. "Fucking stupid beach. One day is fine. After that I'd rather rent a room on Omega."

"Do you always speak to yourself? Perhaps delusion is finally gaining its hold."

She closed her eyes. "Why didn't I see this moment coming?"

"I'm afraid I do not comprehend."

"Nothing." She slipped on her shorts and shirt with a comical snort. "I don't know why I'm surprised. I shouldn't be. After all, I only dragged eleven people down here with me."

"Do not worry. I was not staring."

"Thanks. That is just - touching. Warms my soul." She clipped back the sopping strands of hair from her face. "So what can I do for you, Mr. Krios?"

"Lawson sent me. EDI has made contact."

He had her full attention. The look in his eyes told her this wasn't going to be good. "What happened?"

"I will let you hear for yourself."

"She's still in contact?"

"Not exactly. It is a brief message."

"Anything is better than nothing." Ellure finished slipping on her boots. "Lead the way then."

* * *

Garrus shouted, "Grunt and Legion, finish loading those crates beside the shuttle. The rest of you check to be sure everything is packed and ready. Krios should be back at any moment."

He stood on the embankment and restlessly waited. Lawson sent Krios to retrieve her. He strained to not let it bother him. After all, she might have just been trying to find a moment to sit in the sun or get her feet wet.

At last, they came into view through his visor. Mordin was with them. That should be everyone.

"Vakarian, I wanted to talk to you."

"Not now, Miranda."

"No, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I just... I meant..."

"You're jealous. Nobody's perfect, Lawson."

"Look, I messed up! I'm... I'm sorry."

Garrus sighed and turned around. Her eyes were pleading. Taking in her solemn expression, he could sense her sincerity. "It's okay, Miranda. Just please don't go talking like that to anyone else on the ship. The last thing we need is a bunch of ridiculous rumors about Shepard right before we jump through the Omega Four Relay and start a war with the Collectors."

"Understood." With an awkward moment of pause, Lawson departed back to the group while he left the air void of further input.

He was thankful. He didn't know what situation she had been talking about with Shepard, but it was unsettling either way. Then again, did he really care? Things were way too complicated right now to worry about some minor fraction during her angst-ridden teenage years... that she never felt the need to tell him about.

"Hey, Grumpy. What's with the scowl?"

"EDI made contact." He fell in stride behind her as she brushed past. "They were ambushed and escaped. The Normandy is close enough for us to make it back. She wouldn't give details, but... Wait a minute!" Garrus sprinted up to catch her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders, he tried to keep himself strong for her. This wouldn't go down well.

"What is it, Garrus?"

"Shepard... Joker is the only one left on the ship."

* * *

Garrus landed them up into the shuttle bay. Not a word was uttered during the entire flight. Ellure immediately jumped out flanked by Miranda. "Garrus, I want you to make sure the Normandy's weapons are ready." He gave her a nod and left. "Jacob, I want all guns fully loaded and equipped to go."

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned to Miranda. "Check the ship for any damages."

"Understood."

"Tali, I want you down to engineering as soon as possible." Tali gave a thumbs up and quickly followed the rest. "Everyone else, get things back to their place. Take weapons up to the armory. Any armor repairs go to Mordin. If you see anything damaged or amiss, notify Executive Commander Lawson. Let's move out."

Ellure tried to keep calm as she jogged to the elevator and waited for its return. _They still had a pilot. _She forced out an exhale.

_Still had a pilot._

The doors opened and she hit the button for the CIC. Thumping her head back on the cold wall, Ellure stared at the metal grating overhead. She had made a mistake, but it would be fixed. Kelly, Chakwas, Gabby, Donnelly, Gardner... all of them. She wasn't fucking around anymore. The Collectors would get what's coming to them. They'd pissed off the wrong person.

Jacob stood before her as the doors opened. "Commander, this way."

She followed into the debriefing room. There he was sitting on the edge of the table. "Joker."

"Commander... I..."

"Are you okay?"

Miranda stormed in through the doors. "Everyone? You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship too?"

Joker glanced over. "I know, all right? I was here!"

Jacob stepped toward Miranda. "It's not his fault, Miranda. None of us caught it."

EDI interjected, _"Mr. Taylor is correct. The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the 'black box' Reaper viruses I was given."_

Before they dug into all this, Ellure wanted to talk to Joker first. "I heard it was a rough ride up here. How are you holding up?"

"There's a lot of empty chairs in here."

"_We did everything we could, Jeff."_

Joker sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yeah. Thanks, Mom."

She gently touched his shoulder. "Hang in there for me... Is the ship clean? We can't risk this happening again."

"EDI and I purged the systems. The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega Four Relay anytime you want."

Miranda crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. "Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI."

Joker furrowed his brow. "What could I do against collectors, break my arm at them? EDI cleared the ship. She's all right."

"_I assure you I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not... you are my crewmates."_

Ellure observed the glowing orb beside her. She could see the concern over this issue, but an unshackled AI was the least of their problems right now. "EDI's had plenty of opportunity to kill us, and we need all the help we can get. Jacob, get to the armory. Miranda, make sure everyone is ready. Joker, I need the best damn pilot in the galaxy right now..."

Joker scooted off the table and saluted her. "Aye aye, Commander. Let me know whenever you're ready and I'll set the coordinates."

"We'll get 'em, Joker." She searched the anxious faces around her and nodded decisively. "Let's go."

* * *

Garrus hunched over the battery's main console. The first moment of surreal set in when he had passed the medical bay. Without the comfort of a friendly smile and wave from Chakwas, his heart sank. If it was hitting him this hard, Ell wasn't going to be taking it nearly as good. Hopefully, the XO kept herself in check. Now wouldn't be the time for a performance.

He punched the edge of the gun controls. Lawson and her ridiculous song and dance. He wanted to believe everything she said wasn't true. Hell, he didn't even know what she was referring to, but the look in her eyes told him she meant it. Whether she tried to erase it or not, it was there.

Moving down the side of the cannon, he checked every square inch. Whatever it was, he didn't give a damn. He tried to think of the worst possible thing she could do. Maybe she mugged an old lady. Maybe she drowned her best friend on a rainy night. Maybe she tripped over a volus and beat him for getting in her way.

He chuckled to himself. That was just absurd. Whatever she did, he knew there would be a reasonable explanation. At this point, he would take the good and the bad. He'd made his own share of horrid decisions. He'd gotten his entire team killed because of it...

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. The guns were ready. Calibrations were perfect. Not even a grain of sand could throw this off.

"_Listen up. We've set course for the Omega Four Relay. We'll be arriving in a few hours. Last chance to tie up loose ends, contact family, and prepare."_

He sat down on his bed. Lawson's words were nothing more than a grain of sand.

"_I'll be making my rounds. Shepard out."_

He closed his eyes and listened to the alteration in the flow of her words. She was on the edge. Fury was ready and set. Emotions were hidden in its glanced down at his feet covered in muck before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. He needed a shower before he contacted Solana.

Garrus strode through the kitchen with purpose. No Chakwas. No Gardner. Time was something they didn't have the luxury of anymore.

* * *

Ellure entered her cabin, immensely lost by the extreme turn of events. With heavy shoulders, she stopped to feed her fish.

Plucking Vermin from his cage, she kissed the top of his head and stroked his fur while he burrowed against her hand. She cupped him to her chest and watched the fish eating like every other day. Such a simple existence.

She placed Vermin back into his cage and sealed it tight. Everyone was set.

When checking on Legion, she discovered him working with EDI and making their effort for preparations to the Normandy; Mordin had contacted his nephew; Tali was working hard in engineering, and Jack was right there with her. At least she wasn't alone down there. It was too quiet with Gabby and Kenneth gone.

Ellure pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes. Joker was faded but holding firm, Grunt was excitedly cleaning his armor by hand in the cargo hold, and Kasumi had stowed away in the port observation alone with her greybox.

She found Thane and Samara, side by side, gazing out at the vast expanse of space.

"_I will fight and struggle all my life, that is my fate. When I die, it will not be in bed. I am at peace with that."_

"_Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."_

Jacob invited her for drinks on the Citadel. Miranda was filing a report to the Illusive Man. Garrus had little to say.

Ellure left a trail of clothes on her way to the shower. The sound of pattering water hit solidly. She swore to herself there would be no more. They would have to drag her down fighting tooth and nail. Her gun would never leave her hand till the last one fell. Every last fucking one.

She balled up her fist and hit the side of the shower. Feeling the need to sit, she watched it all flow down the drain. No more. Not another single innocent person was going to fall at her hands. Regret was always following her, yet it had always pushed her forward.

She rested her back against the cold wall and shivered. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth roll over her.

There was a knock on the door, and she slid her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. Whoever it was, she was afraid to hear what they had to inform her of now.

Another knock.

She finished rinsing and cut off the flow. "Just a minute." She mechanically dried her hair and brushed it. Great. She didn't bring her clothes. There were very few people left to walk in on her anyways. What the hell did it matter anymore? She grasped her towel and wrapped it tightly before she opened the door.

The comfortingly exotic scent hit her like a ton of bricks. She halted with the realization she'd completely forgotten something so significant.

"Hey... I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante's salary."

Her heart fluttered as she noticed his shaky movements. He was nervous. Garrus the forever cool and confident. She stepped in front of him and noticed the way he seemed afraid to look down.

"If you were a turian I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So... your, uh... hair looks good. And your waist is... very supportive."

She would have to remember that one for later.

"Hopefully that's not offensive in human culture. Crap. I knew I should have watched the vids... Throw me a line here, Shepard."

"Whoa... Consider me seduced smooth talker. Stop worrying."

"I just... I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis... I want something to go right... Just once. Just..."

Feeling the scars that ran deeply, she stared into his eyes, seeing a reflection of her own fear and uncertainty. He leaned closer and rested his forehead to hers while his fingers traced along her own share of scars.

"How are you holding up?" he said.

"I'm holding the line... Come sit with me for a minute. But the music needs to go." She shut off the distraction and watched him sit on the end of her bed tensely.

After placing the wine bottle on the coffee table, she settled beside him. "Give me your hand." she said, and he did. Failing to interlace their fingers together, she snorted lightheartedly. "Why can't you just grow five fingers and make this easier?"

"Why can't you just have three fingers like the majority of the galactic populace?"

"Touché..."

They had two hours till they would hit the relay. Ellure worried that maybe he had changed his mind about this. Processing her fingers over his, she found herself short of breath. A memory came to the surface. She recalled their first shore leave after he joined the SR-2, how he'd taken the time to teach her to improve her aim. She smiled now at how much everything had changed. She had actually found him to be slightly intimidating then. She didn't want to ruin _this_.

With one last strong exhale, she tried to drown her anxiety. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I know there's _a lot _going on right now."

He lowered her hand and stood. Resting his palms over the back of his neck, Garrus began pacing. "That's not going to be a problem. I just... I just need a minute that's all."

"So what kind of wine did you bring? Poisonous or non?" That got him to smile a little.

"It's all yours."

"We haven't been to civilization in... awhile. Where'd you get it? "

"Taylor."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that man." Staring at her knees, she determined it was worth the risk. There may not be another chance. She swallowed her fear down as she got to her feet. This seemed so much easier to her in the past, although this was so very different than those times. "Thanks for making me look cheap. I didn't get you anything, but you can-"

Garrus stopped beside her armor locker. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Don't interrupt, Garrus. It's rude." She dropped her towel to the floor. The cold air of the room made her skin prickle. She ignored it. "I was going to say you can have _this_."

His eyes pored over her, and she held her poise as her heartbeat jolted into high gear. She dug her toes into the carpet, feeling like her entire center of gravity was changing.

"Well... I, uh... Hmm."

She struggled to keep from expressing amusement at his stammering habit as he took an awkward, momentary glance around the room. At least she wasn't the only one falling to pieces. "Are you going to accept the gift or wait till I freeze to death?"

Garrus stared at the floor for what felt like forever. As his eyes trailed upward, he took his first stride. "Yeah... _Definitely."_

* * *

Garrus moved one foot and then the other. They'd come so far. This was nothing he would have ever thought possible the first time he'd met her. Yet, here they were.

The waves of her hair slipped between his fingers sinuously. He took in the varied colors of each and every strand and how they worked together into a perfectly melded shade. He wasn't sure where to begin, but this was no time for hesitations.

He leaned in and started with what he knew. He was reminded of that first night he'd held her so close to him. The way she felt in his arms as he carried her back from the Citadel. An uneven breath left her as he ran his hands over her soft exterior. She seemed so much more breakable like this.

Her hands found his as her voice broke through to him. "You plan on doing this dressed?"

He tried to steady himself. The big moment of revelation. Her last chance to find a reason to run. She seemed to have such an effortless time with this part.

"You've been holding out on me, Vakarian."

He smiled at the tone of her voice. The pale and slender creature before him was still his Shepard. "Not sure I can live up to the expectations of your vids, but I'm the only turian on the ship." He watched the sway of her hips as she crossed her arms.

"How did I know that was going to come back to bite me in the ass?"

"Don't think I'll be doing any ass-biting just yet."

"Ha. Ha. That's a good one. Bonus points for that. Well... I say we keep it plain and simple for now. After we kick some Collectors around, we can worry about the fancy stuff."

"Hmm. What kind of fancy stuff?"

She gave him her quirky smile and winked. "I guess you'll just have to hang around a bit to find out."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"No... But now that you pointed it out? Yes."

"Is that another pun?"

"I'm just going to shut up now, cause everything I say keeps going south." Shepard quickly covered her face. "Damn it."

A deep laugh rattled through him as he helped lower her hands. Absorbing the feeling of her skin against his, he moved his hands to wrap around her wrists, brushing his thumbs idly. Continuing up her arms, he realized he'd never paid much attention to all of this until now.

Unsteadily, he trailed shoulders and along her collarbone. He gently felt down over the unique contours of her body. Outlining her sides, he came to a stop on her hips as he chewed his next move.

Delicate fingers slid over the plates of his chest. He watched her eyes graze over him. Never in his life had he felt so frightened and fulfilled in the same moment. This was it.

His hands were insecure with their intended steps. Her face was so alien, but it was the only stable thing in his life. As she looked up, he tried to remain steady.

"Garrus, I…"

Her eyes revealed a level of emotion he rarely saw from her. That was all the inspiration he needed. "Sorry for being rude." His mouth was dry. This was what he wanted, but nothing like what he expected. Fear cut through him. What if this was it? One shot? He had to make it count.

Slight arms slipped around his waist as tender lips stirred his thoughts. If it was him, he wanted to be sure he'd made his mark. If it was her? He couldn't bear it.

Everything came together like shells in the sand. Not once did she move away as he gathered her against him. Every curve. Every scent. Every taste and texture. He was leaving nothing untouched. He wanted all of her.

Crossing cotton sheets, caution led the way. Sweeping her hair aside, he held her gaze. The last memory he wanted to leave her with was one of regret.

Suddenly, he remembered. "Hang on."

"What's wrong?"

Her voice subtle and smooth, he reassured her. "Nothing, just forgot a couple things." He placed his visor on the nightstand and returned better equipped.

Her smile lit him on fire. With a fierce jab to his shoulder, she said, "It's about damn time!"

Hovering nearer, he tasted the trigger zone of her neck; the one she always seemed to unravel with during their flirtations. "Something against it?"

"Not at all... I only wanted to see you better."

Pleased by her rapid breathlessness he felt his self-confidence growing. Gradually descending, he decided the fate of the galaxy could wait. This point in time was theirs. He listened to every varying sound she made. Who needed vids? He'd found her tell. Kissing, caressing, squeezing roughly and softly, he explored it all as he memorized every detail.

Her legs were shaky as they wrapped around him. He'd always considered her hard-edged and impervious to almost everything, but he was seeing her in a new light. He secured her against him. She may spend her entire life trying to save everyone else, but it was time she had someone to protect her. Even if it was from herself.

He entered, careful and unsure. Things weren't a perfect fit, but there was no gap between them anymore. If he had to fight to his last breath, he would make sure it stayed that way.

He focused on the racing of his heart. Or was it hers? Any distinction between them was gone. He tried to hold back. His instincts weren't going to ruin this. He wouldn't let it.

Nuzzling against her, he indulged in the sticky, sweet scent of wildflowers mixed with her sweat. Five fingers gripped and intertwined with the sheets, soft and cool, wrapping tighter and tighter, pushing against him. She was always giving him a challenge.

She drew him firmly against her. "Step it up, soldier."

He respected her orders. Twisting and turning, no stone unturned, he stormed the gates again and again. He hunted after heaven before marching into hell. The way her body encouraged his, it took everything he had left to give. The pressure of her touch against his skin controlled his every move.

She gasped for air. "Breathe in."

He followed her lead. The strong force against him was undeniable.

Feverishly, she whispered, "Shoot."

He stifled his laughter, but complied just the same.

Everything promptly came to fruition. Every teasing glance and touch they'd shared. Every chance he had backed out of. Every moment he should have followed through. Their dance was finally attained.

All of her relaxed underneath him as he tried to steady the blood coursing through him. He savored her laugh as she pressed the side of her face against his.

"Breathe out."

With a rough exhale, he found his heartbeat start again.

He took a moment to regain himself, and she stroked his arm lightly as he moved to the side. Feeling her breathing there beside him, his entire world changed. She wasn't just someone he admired. She wasn't just a friend to confide in. She was everything and more. There would be no one else.

She climbed over the top of his waist and kissed his shoulder before leaving up the stairs. "I'll be right back."

He checked the time. There was still some left. Making adjustments, his mind relived the experience. _Breathe in, shoot, breathe out? Where was that coming from?_

Garrus sat on the end of the bed and cradled his head in his hands. All his original notions were right. But could he tell her that? Should he? What if she didn't feel the same way?

Her voice broke through the mess of his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just... trying to recuperate."

"Ah... Well, it looks like we've still got another hour. I was going to get dressed and go down to the mess-hall for some water. Want anything?"

"Definitely... But you're not going to find it in the mess-hall."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. As a slanted smile made its appearance, he recognized that some sort of wicked scheme was being designed.

Slowly, with hands braced on her knees, she stopped at his eye level. "Reload?"

His mind labored on the word, then it occurred to him. With a spirited laugh, she shoved him back and pressed his shoulders down against the bed. _Crafty and pushy. A dangerous combination_, he thought. With her knees on either side of his hips, he was pinned in place. He smirked. "What about your wine?"

"The only whine I hear is coming from _you_. Besides, I was saving it for a rainy day."

He relished the gentle touch on either side of his face while she hunched forward over him. Resting her forehead to his, burgundy hair fell forward around him. He found himself surrounded by her sweetness. She unexpectedly nuzzled her nose against his, and he couldn't help but laugh with this strange, foreign gesture. "What was that?"

She sat up over him and shrugged. "I don't know... but I've always wanted to do that."

"Humans are so strange."

"You know you enjoyed that."

He rubbed the top of his brow and chuckled. "Yeah, you picked up on that did you?"

"Well, it wasn't hard to tell."

Running his hands up her thighs, he said, "Any chafing?"

"Oh, dear god." Shepard's face started to change shades. "He gave me something for that. Therefore leaving me with _another_ problematic Mordin moment... Can we not talk about this right now?" She hastily grasped his hands and arched backward till her hair fell over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your heavy ass to sit up."

"You could have just asked."

"I don't ask, I tell."

"So tell with words. This is just... sad."

"Hush."

Done watching her flexibly insufficient bout of harassment, he up righted and tightened his grip on her wrists to lift. "Satisfied?"

"Almost."

After wriggling out of his hold, she wrapped her arms around his neck, knees shuffling against his legs. He laughed to himself at her humorous antics. "What are you-"

"Shhh. You're going to make this silly and if I start laughing things won't cooperate." She settled over him and kissed his neck and shoulder.

Clearing his throat, he interrupted, "Ell... don't you think... I mean... the relay."

A fingertip plastered to his mouth. Apparently he wasn't supposed to be talking. The pounding in his chest told him she would have her way momentarily as her hands trailed downward. "Now, what do you think you're doing?"

"You've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Finding nothing else to say, he yielded. There was no winning against her games. He made sure not to laugh with the second attempt to weave her fingers through his.

Accepting defeat, Shepard guided his hands, leaving him entranced by the fluidity of her movements. Soft lips sought his, and nothing else consumed his thoughts.

There was only her.


	26. Fire

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fire**

She ran her fingers over the toughened plates of his chest. There was nothing left to say, but there was plenty left to save. Every second with him was worth any sacrifice. _This _was worth defending. The Reapers and Collectors would never understand it, and they could never take it.

Her body ached, but it was a good ache. A heavy weight spread over her as she considered that she wouldn't be able to savor her humanity for long. "How much time do we have?"

"Easy, Vicious. Save some for the Collectors." Garrus rubbed his brow before reaching over to pick up her clock. "Looks like twenty minutes."

Draping an arm over his waist, she listened to the rhythm of his breathing as his fingers caressed the length of her spine. All of the specifics about him she wanted to hold onto. "We should have done this sooner."

"Nah, you know me."

"Right, right... heat sinks."

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Lying in the quiet, she felt his warm breath on the top of her head as he rested against her. Twenty minutes. It was strange to put a number on it.

Garrus said, "This may not be the best time, but I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When you were on earth, before you joined the military, what happened?"

"Garrus, I don't know if now is the time to dig into my dirty past. You have yours, and I have mine."

"I'd rather hear it from you if that's okay. Not much room for hiding anything now."

She sunk away onto her pillow. What was bringing all this up? Sensing the incoming headache, she tried to deter him. "I promise this is something that is going to change your entire opinion of me."

"I think you're underestimating me, but hit me with it."

She stared at the panels overhead. What did it matter anymore? This was her only piece he'd not taken. Without a doubt, he wouldn't give up and there was no time to make a case. The least she could do was tell him. White sheets twisted and intertwined in her hands. "Shortly after I turned eighteen I was given an ultimatum by a knife to my throat, so I took the shot. Later on the evening news, I heard about a man who was mysteriously found dead in an alleyway. He left three kids behind... I'm not so sure this is the time to talk about it."

"Let's see if I can get this straight. You took that shot based on outside interference of someone else's decision, and you feel guilty about saving your own life?"

"Because of me there are three more orphans added to the pot."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see it that way. You may have done them a favor."

Ellure propped onto her elbows in disbelief. How could he not get it? Innocent lives were ruined because of her own actions.

Garrus continued, "Look. I'll just say this. Chances are good if a gang wants you dead you're running with the wrong crowd. It's not a bad thing to want to live, Shepard."

"It's selfish."

"_No, it's not_. It's instinct."

"That's not all."

Garrus sat upright with both eyes set on hers. "Okay."

"I snapped that night... I hunted down my knife-wielding sidekick. He never saw me coming. After that, I worked my way through them. Took nine in all. When I knew all the ones I needed to be off the radar were dead, I took off. I passed by an Alliance recruitment center when leaving the city, and... you know the rest."

"So, you shot down a bunch of gang members who spent their days dealing in drugs, rape, and murder. Where have I heard this before?" Garrus reclined and propped one arm over his knee. "Please, tell me you had a nickname."

"No, I didn't get any super hero titles. I wasn't a vigilante. I was a thief and a marksman. The threat of my presence was enough to make my targets cave to my associates, most of the time. I was only referred to as the _chick_ with a sniper rifle."

"How'd you learn to shoot?"

"Someone from the orphanage showed me how to load and pull a trigger. He… he died during initiations and they gave me his rifle."

Garrus remained quiet. What was going through his mind? _The great Commander Shepard shoots down an innocent civilian and goes on a rampage. _

He shook his head and proceeded to pull her up into his lap. For some reason, he always made her feel like a small child when he did this. She didn't have time for worrying about old mistakes. She needed to prevent new ones. "I don't need you to-"

"If it didn't bother you, you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

Curling against him, she closed her eyes as his thumb caressed her cheek. No more would die by her hands. Not one. "So what's your deep dark secret?"

"You already know them all."

She eased away to leave this on a better note. With a narrowed eye, she gave her best impression of being the scrupulous detective. "Really? How would I know if I did?"

"You could just pull up a file from Cerberus. I'm sure they'd have anything you'd want to know."

"Really, Garrus, I don't give a shit." She slid off his lap and flattened his knees while his eyes watched her vigilantly. Casting sheets aside, she untangled to straddle over his lap. "I only care if it's something you feel the need to tell me. Cause if it's important to you, it's important to me. Otherwise, I'm not gonna worry." With a hand on either side of his face, she leaned in. Shifting from one of his gun metal blue eyes to the other, she said, "I trust you to tell me."

_"Commander, we're currently approaching the relay."_

"On my way, Joker." She breathed in his scent and committed it to memory. Kissing along the side of his face, she trailed down his neck and shoulder as she listened to the newly-found sounds he made. Subtly, she pinned his arms down and away while she proceeded to playfully bite at the tender skin on his side.

"So mean... You need to rein it in. Joker's going to get suspicious if you don't get up there soon."

"I don't think my last thoughts will be, damn I should have hurried up to that bridge. My pilot might think I was having sex with the moody gunnery officer."

_"I didn't at first... But now I do."_

"Joker!"

_"All right, all right. Joker out."_

Ellure buried her face against his side with a growl and slithered aside to find her clothes. "Well, that was disturbing. Between him and EDI every secret I've ever had will be common knowledge soon... Guess it's time to suit up."

Garrus moved to the end of her bed. "Do something for me?"

One leg at a time, she dressed under his piercing stare. "That all depends."

"Don't just throw your life away for someone else... I... I just want you to keep in mind that sometimes things happen that are out of your control."

She picked up his stringent pants and lobbed them onto his lap. "I suggest you get ready."

"Ell."

She turned back as she reached the top step. "Yeah?"

"I... I'll get down to the battery."

She exhaled with a final look over him. It was time to shift gears. "I expect those calibrations to be flawless, Vakarian." She winked and pulled her t-shirt down over her head as she left.

* * *

Walking up to the bridge, Ellure verified communications were synced up while inspecting the console. "Joker, are we ready?"

Bold green eyes revealed his determination. "Approaching Omega Four Relay. Everyone stand by."

She stopped to his side and slipped on her blue-camo visor. "Let's make it happen."

EDI said, "_Reaper IFF activated. Signal Acknowledged."_

Jacob's voice cut in. _"We're reading you loud and clear... Commander? The drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree."_

Adrenaline carried through her body as she hung onto every word.

EDI chimed, _"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels."_

Joker's face twisted as he frantically worked over the controls. "Rerouting."

Outside the overhead window, a red glow spilled out from the relay. The Normandy pulsed around her. Swallowing down the sick of her stomach, Ellure gripped the shoulder of Joker's chair as they rocketed forward. She clenched her teeth and dug in her heels as everything became an unsettling blur. Her thoughts became a crash of memories. There would be no going back.

EDI said, "_Brace for deceleration."_

The engines cut back. Her armored torso pressed to back of the pilot chair. "Oh, shit!" Joker moved with passion as space debris surrounded them from every angle. It was out of her hands. If anyone could do this, he could.

Ancient, broken ships scattered the horizon before them. They weren't the first to make an attempt with this, but there was no way in hell they wouldn't be the last. _It ends today_.

Gruesome chunks of shredded metal screeched past. The ship wailed as it moved with Joker's guidance. She held her ground wordlessly.

The scene smoothed out as they broke above the field and into a small clearing. A river of rock and metal stretched into the brightly lit orange horizon. It wasn't until Joker leaned back and exhaled that she took in a breath.

"Too close." he said in a gust. "_Way_ too close."

"Nice work. I knew you wouldn't let me down." She patted the side of his arm and kept the tremble out of her own voice. "Let's see what we've got."

Joker nodded and returned his gaze to the controls, composing a scan for damages.

EDI said, _"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of an accretion disk."_

Through the front external camera she observed the mountain of dark in the distance. "Has to be the Collector base. Take us in for a closer look... Nice and easy."

_"Careful, Jeff, we have company."_

"Not surprising... Taking evasive maneuvers."

Avoiding the looming threat outside, she scrutinized the radar to the right of the steering panel. Small markers were blinking in toward the center. They were being tailed. _And this was just the beginning._

Joker's brow furrowed as his hands remained aggressive in their crusade. "They're just pissing me off! EDI, take these bastards out!"

A minor jolt to the ship. The blips had arrived at their destination.

Miranda spoke up from over her shoulder. "As long as the new plating holds."

She tried to keep her nerves in check. "Thanks for joining us, Lawson. I see you brought your optimism with you as well." Another blustery force brought her and Miranda's gaze immediately back to the piloting station.

"They want another round?" Joker sniggered. "Come on, girl. Let's give it to them."

The Normandy groaned and shook. EDI said, _"Alert. Hull breach on engineering deck."_

Joker fired up a holographic map and spun it to highlight the flashing location to her. "It's in the cargo hold!"

"I'll take a team down and clear it out. You get the rest off our tail."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Jogging down the empty CIC, she unstrapped her particle beam gun. Might as well hit them with their own damn weapon. "Thane and Grunt, let's go play tag."

"_Heh, heh, heh."_

_"Affirmative."_

* * *

Thane entered the elevator with Shepard and found himself uneasy for the first time in a long time. "What is it?"

"Something that's about to get its ass kicked." They both stood in silence. Unexpectedly, she turned to him and lightly kissed the side of his face. "Keep yourself safe. I'm not good at sending letters to family."

"_Practice what you preach, Shepard."_

"Quiet, Grumpy."

He smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that now. Spontaneity is important."

"See! I knew you were paying attention."

The elevator doors parted and he followed as she stormed down the hall. The krogan's heavy feet pounded behind them. Thane reached over his shoulder and curled his fingers around his M-.97. He checked once again to see it was loaded and ready. Lights began to flicker.

Returning his gaze ahead of him, he was staggered. She charged without hesitation. Her armored hand slapped open the door. Shepard lunged forward, folding one leg under as she slid down behind a line of consoles. This was a woman driven with a purpose.

Thane established his footing to fly with her. When he made it through the entryway, he clutched his gun and twisted around as his back hit their only safety measure. Grunt leapt over the station and weaved around storage crates and engine fans as he opened fire. He couldn't recollect ever seeing a krogan move like that before.

Shepard crouched next to him. "Guess I don't need to tell him what to do."

Pacified by her way of thinking, he peered to their enemy. A red, eye-like globe floated across the room near a hole blasted into the side of the ship. Reality finally hit him. He had intended to face his death without reluctance. Watching Shepard as she fired her shots fearlessly, he felt the winds howl through him. _For Kolyat_.

He set his sights. Patience and precision.

Minutes of little progress and Thane paused. Shepard had disappeared. He kept at his task with a steady hand till he needed a fresh heat sink.

Without delay, he locked and loaded for his next round as a droning sound resonated from beside him. An illuminated beam shot out from behind their safeguard while Shepard came into view. To his dismay, their target shot back its own high powered beam.

"Damn it!" Shepard hunkered and switched to her rifle.

The other side of the console was starting to melt under such damage. They needed better fire power, and she couldn't do it without putting herself at risk. Grunt appeared again shooting and roared out a deep laugh as he was chased by the ray. It was then an idea occurred to him. "Shepard. We will draw its fire. Be ready."

She reach over the console and unleashed an incinerate. "Whatever you prefer, Mr. Krios."

He took a deep breath and swapped guns. Pushing off his feet, he flipped sinuously over the console. The ground battered against his soles while he spun around to raise his Locust.

It's attention was now on him. He rolled to the side as Shepard fired. Grunt bounded out from the opposing side of the room and pulled the orb's focus to him. Swiftly, it began to bob and retreat. Shepard kept her beam fixed till it was gone from their view. Her pastel eyes met his as she lowered her gun. "I think we lost it."

_"We're sitting ducks out here! I have to try and loose them in the debris field."_

He returned to her with little time to spare as the ship began rocking side to side. Grunt skated along the floor past them as they all grasped onto anything available. With cold metal pressed against his chest, he was reminded of Shepard's recent shuttle trip. It seemed so distant now.

The AI gave a status report. "_Kinetic barriers at forty percent."_

Thane closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he listened to the voice of the pilot. _"Rerouting non-critical power. This is gonna hurt!" _He felt Shepard's hand on his as they jostled with the unnerving movement of the vessel. Her grip tightened. He checked to see Grunt braced against the doors as everything seemed to be frozen in time.

_"Damage report?"_

_"Kinetic barriers holding at thirty percent... No significant damage."_

Thane slid down and loosened his grip while the floor steadied. Shepard rested her head back and relaxed beside him while Grunt smiled from across the room.

"_Take the helm, EDI, and keep it slow. See if we can avoid any more attention... Shit... Shepard, this one's up to you."_

A loud crash of ripping metal ricocheted off the walls. Their enemy returned through another freshly created tear in the ship. Thane waited for his signal.

Shepard waved two fingers toward the right side of the room. He crept low and waited for Grunt to take lead. The crushing sound of wind and gunfire beat through his body. He evaded detection as he made his way along the wall. Once he'd found the side of an engine fan for shield, he waited.

Grunt bellowed, "Now!"

Thane swiveled out into the open and fired a stream of bullets. The glowing eye gave him the desired response. He twisted back around as the laser hit where he stood an instant ago. Shepard kept her aim secured. Seconds felt like hours as he kept at this dangerous ballet of life.

He took in a breath for his moment. As he raised his gun, he exhaled at the sight. The sphere ceased combat as it levitated higher and began rattling and shaking. He would need to seek a more distant shelter.

Shepard's voice hollered over every other wail of sound around him. "Go, go, go!"

Rapidly, he moved out center and converged with Grunt as they both dashed up the cargo hold. They hurdled over the control station and collapsed onto the merciless floor. Scooting back against the control base, he examined behind his shoulder to witness the fruit of their combined effort. The oculus bobbed toward the second breach it had made.

"You fucking asshat..." Shepard shot out an incinerate. "Get down!"

He folded forward, hands covering the back of his head, and shut his eyes as an explosion encompassed all his senses.

Irikah and Kolyat came to his mind. So many worlds apart, but they were both safe, and he would be sure to keep it that way for his son. Everything grew quiet. The drumming of his heart was the only sound. He feared to look past the darkness.

Gradually, armor rustled in the hollows. He opened his eyes to see Shepard as she pushed aside crates and extended her plated hand to him. Her vivacious smile brought everything back as he was yanked to his feet. Scanning down, he found himself unharmed.

Feeling the trickle of relief, he gazed upward to see Grunt support Shepard with one arm as she hit his shoulder and shared a 'fist bump' with him. After the burly krogan set her back down, Thane gave her a roguish smile and holstered his weapon. "I think it's going to stay dead this time."

* * *

Garrus couldn't find the will to move. As sweltering as it was, the blood in his veins created chills. His feet were well planted as he listened to the echo of sound or lack thereof. He'd never been so happy to hear Krios' voice. They had gotten it down.

Joker said, "_Better get back up here, Commander."_

Lawson said, "_We're about to clear the debris field."_

He scoured the weapon systems for the hundredth time as he waited. His pulse would never be at ease till he heard her for himself. Thankfully, she had remembered to keep the communications open. It was his only lifeline now.

Lawson continued, _"There it is... the collector base."_

_"See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention." _Her voice was unwavering.

Joker said, "_Too late. Looks like their sending out an old friend to greet us."_

He wished he had a window or camera screen. Anything. Bracing his hands, he seized his post and stared at the numbers before him while he felt the shifting of the ship.

_"Time to show them our new teeth... Garrus." _He smiled at the way she said his name. _"Fire the main gun." _Everything boiled down to this. Good thing he'd saved a little extra.

Refined metal grinded in front of him and the guns deployed flawlessly. He held his breath as the room filled with the whirring of his dutiful work. The floor stirred under his feet. He watched every altering calculation and relished the quaking under his fingertips.

_"How do you like that, you sons-of-bitches?" _Joker's enthusiasm told him what he wanted to know. Perfect shot.

Shepard was solid. "_Get in close and finish them off."_

_"Everybody hold on - gonna be a wild ride!"_

Garrus never broke from the readings rise and fall. The pressure altered with the Normandy's flight. Without that spirited, quick-witted pilot they would have never made it this far.

_"Give 'em hell, girl!"_

Everything began to tremor and rattle around him. He held rigid.

Lawson's voice blared, _"Look out!"_

The ground slipped away. Rolling in midair, his body slammed into the doors. He dropped and slid across the floor to hit the side wall with an unseen force. Panic coursed through him.

Joker's tone cut. "_Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI, give me something!"_

_"Generator unresponsive. Brace for impact."_

Impact? The weight of the ship altered as his armor screeched against the grating. He dug his talons down for some sort of grip while his eyes closed against his will. There was no sensation of deceleration. The moaning of the ship echoed through every fiber of his being…

* * *

Static pops intermingled through a harsh and sudden silence. They had stopped. His body was shaking as he tried to grasp what had just happened. Was she injured? Was he? Anyone? The quiet was deafening.

His arms shook as he squirmed to loosen his stiff muscles. Thrusting the storage box off of his leg, he strode over the faintly tilted floor to the doors. Not even a budge. The power to his section must have been scratched. He grabbed a nearby piece of collapsed railing and started to wedge it in the hopes of escape. The worry in her voice sickened him, but the relief of hearing it was all he needed.

_"Joker, are you okay?"_

_"Ungh... I think I broke a rib. All of them."_

EDI said, _"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring operation will take time."_

_"We all knew this was a one way trip." _He flinched. Lawson never knew when to hold her tongue.

The tight edge of Shepard's tone told him she was starting to push her luck. _"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Collectors, but I plan to live to tell about it."_

Those last few words she uttered gave him a new strength.

Joker said, _"I'm glad you're in charge... What's next?"_

Shepard said_, "How long until the Collectors know we're here?"_

_"I do not detect an internal security network." _EDI chimed, _"It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base."_

Joker said, _"If we're lucky, their external sensors were hit like we were. They might not know we're alive."_

Shepard's quiet laugh rang over his visor. _"Well, I say it's about damn time we had a little luck for once. Okay everyone, I'm shutting down our mass communications link. We need to get ready. If you're uninjured, check on your crewmates. Shepard out."_

The doors squealed apart and Garrus gave them a final push.


	27. Regroup

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Regroup**

Garrus slowed his strides with the surrounding scene. Lighting cables drooped from the kitchen ceiling, crafting a shower of sparks to guide his path. The medical bay was cloaked in shadows. Chairs were scattered to rest along the wall beside Lawson's office.

Halting in the still light of the hallway, he checked his body. Minor scrapes on his leg plates, but no damage worth repairing. To his side approached a steady clicking against the floor.

Samara said, "I am glad to see you have fared so well."

"Same to you."

"Krios has taken the emergency duct to engineering. The elevator is inoperative, but the geth has been working repairs."

"How long have I been stuck in the battery? I think I may have blacked out for a little bit there."

"The geth was repairing long before impact. I took the liberty of keeping guard, as best as was possible given the harsh brutality of our flight."

Seeing the red light on the elevator doors, Garrus hoped that it wouldn't be taking too long to get them back up and running. The longer they stayed here, the longer they ran the risk of being discovered. "Hold on, what about Goto?"

Samara's eyes shifted as her face tightened in thought. "I have not seen the girl as of yet."

Garrus adjusted his hold on the metal rail still firmly in his grip. Raising it for the asari's gaze, he said, "It's a good thing I brought my stick then isn't it?"

Samara wave him to lead for the port observation. "I shall accompany you."

"Okay then." Heavy feet carried him across the short distance of hallway. If anything happened to this girl Shepard would never forgive herself. Then again, she'd feel that way with anyone.

Attempting to override the dead lock, he said, "Goto, can you hear me?" With no reply, he tried again with a pensive tone. "Kasumi?"

"Yeah?"

Garrus exhaled in a gust of relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes... Stand back. I'm going to wedge the door open." Splicing at the obstacle, his arms shook as doors began to creak under the pressure. A momentary release fractured enough of a gap for the use of hands.

Samara knelt by his hip and began to pull the base to one side. Pushing at the top, he gained enough distance to brace it. With his elbow and shoulder holding firm, he was able to examine through the space they had made. "Samara, see if you can move that." He made sure his legs were clear to one side.

Samara's eyes illuminated while she stepped back. A blue sheen spread from head to toe. She turned to the side with a broad stance. "Do not move." Arm pushing outward she shot a burst of energy at the intended target.

A desk chair rambled to the window and the doors flew open. A brief stumble and he regained his balance. "Kasumi?" Entering the disheveled room, he discovered broken bottles sprinkled over the bar and books littering the floor, but no sign of the human girl. "Kasumi?"

"Thanks for opening that, I would have never gotten it myself."

Garrus, tracing the air of her voice, fond Goto leaning in the doorway behind him. "I thought you were stuck in here!"

The shifty human smiled coyly. "Please... you forget who you're talking to."

Samara's biotics flared down. "Where were you?"

"In the bathroom..." Goto skimmed from him to Samara. "Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

At least she wasn't hurt. "Why weren't you in here to begin with?"

"I went down to engineering to see if I could help. Everyone else is there or in the cargo hold. Except for Joker, Shep, and our mad-scientist, that is. I had an awkward moment trying to pass by tight ass on her way to engineering... that was fun."

Samara said, "Are they well?"

"Mordin's helping Joker. He took a pretty bad beating up there." Goto folded back her hood and pushed off the wall by her shoulder. Gazing up at him, she swept her bangs to the side and revealed her eyes. "Take a breath. Shep is doing just fine." She smiled.

Garrus relaxed his posture, unwinding the bound muscles in his legs. "So what's the orders?"

"Mordin sent me to check on you two. I think he was just trying to get rid of me... Legion is almost done anyways. Its got the elevator open and is using its fingers in a creepy fashion to zap the console in there. It's pretty entertaining. Unless you two plan on busting open some more doors. Until then, I guess we wait or go climbing through the ducts."

Samara said, "Is there any news concerning our current situation? Have we been detected?"

"Not that I'm aware of. The communications are working so I'm sure we would have heard anything by now. There are some pretty bad tears in the ship down there."

Overhead lights flickered and hummed through the ship. Everything went black. "Okay then."

Samara summoned a biotic sphere to hover in her hands. "This should be of some use."

"I hate camping." said Goto. "Nothing fun ever happens in the wilderness. The city is where you can find plenty of things to steal."

Garrus ignored the sway in conversation and sought to get Goto back on track. "So you were saying?"

"Right, the ship. Jacob and Grunt were working to secure any loosened cargo and checking out the damages. If our barriers and shields are up and running, we won't even need to worry about it though."

Shifting his weight, he organized thoughts. Why hadn't they heard from Shepard yet? With a quick pop radiating from the mess-hall, all the lights powered back on.

Goto smirked. "Looks like we're back in business."

Samara absorbed her biotics. "I will go down to engineering then and see if I can be of any assistance."

Goto said to him, "What about you? You coming?"

"I'll stay here and make sure there wasn't any major damage to the weapon systems. Maybe by then I can take the elevator."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Goto said, "I was hoping you would come. Watching you climb through there would have been amusing."

"And miss out on repairing a giant gun? Now you're the one that forgets who they're talking to."

Goto folded her arms as her dark eyes narrowed. "Well played, Garrus. Well played."

* * *

Ellure tried to calm the pounding behind her own rib cage. Hovering over him as he lay across Mordin's table, she talked herself down. It had to be done. Eyes tight, she squeezed his hand.

"Shit. Fucking shit."

Mordin's gloved fingers crawled over Joker's side. "Steady. Will only be a moment."

Sweat trickled down his strained neck. "Can't you knock him out?" she pressed.

"No time. Need to assess severity."

That response wasn't good enough for her. "Damn it. I'll go. I can climb, just tell me what you need."

"Shit, shit, shit."

"Mordin, just please, _please,_ give me five minutes."

Mordin finally split his attention. Quickly grabbing a datapad, he punched in information and passed it across his patient. "Go. Must hurry. Have to be ready for Collectors."

She squeezed Joker's hand once more and jogged to the ladder handles exposed a foot about the floor in the corner of the lab. Ellure placed her feet uncertainly on either side of the chilled bars and closed her eyes. Tightening, her hands burned with the friction. Her ankles took the brunt of the hit as she dropped out of the tunnel and into life support. Rising in recovery, she saw the green door panel. Things appeared to be coming back online. There was a relief.

Ignoring the prattle from the port observation, she charged through the mess-hall and straight for the medical bay. Ellure removed the datapad from her back pocket. "What the hell?" Chakwas' desk . An antique cherry wood clock trimmed with brass stretched across the floor in pieces. Opening the top drawer, she snatched up a rectangular metallic receptacle, popped it open, and sifted through categorized vials, finding that which matched Mordin's message.

Rifling through the rest of the desk's compartments, she discovered a tucked away pouch. Apparently Chakwas liked her liquor. Ellure hastily dumped the bottle with a shatter and put the vials and needles into the pouch before fastening it tight to her belt by its drawstring. With haste, she crossed into unlatching and flinging open cupboard doors, crashing them against each other.

"Whoa, Vicious. What's going on?"

"Can't talk. Mordin's helping Joker right now." Finally she spotted the mummy bandages and grabbed the box.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be." Ellure patted the side of his arm in passing at a break-neck pace.

Upon reaching life support, she found her ladder to be higher than she remembered. Holding the box of wrapping between her teeth she began climbing Thane's gun racks. Her foot slipped away and hands gripped the back of her thighs to push her up.

"Here."

Trying not to drop her cargo, she mumbled, "Thanks, Grumpy." and ascended into the pitch emergency duct.

"Anytime."

The soles of her boots clinked each bar till the blinding fluorescents of the lab filled her vision. Ellure lobbed the box from her final step. "Catch, Mordin." Out of breath, she untied her make-shift satchel as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Yes. Excellent. Very good."

Slipping the pouch to Mordin, she said, "How'd I do?"

Joker laughed, blatantly relieved. "Thanks, Ell."

She kissed his forehead. "You're welcome."

* * *

Ellure awoke sitting on the floor beside Joker. Stretching her stiff spine as it leaned against the base of the laboratory table, she listened to Mordin humming his tune while rummaging through his beakers in an attempt to salvage what hadn't been destroyed.

Rubbing the haze from her eyes, she said, "What time is it?"

Mordin secured a strong box to the base of his shelf and replied, "Fifteen minutes since your last inquiry."

"That's it? Feels like forever since then. Did he wake up at all while I was out?"

"No. Won't be long." Mordin circled the table and crouched in front of her. "Glad you were here. Would have been difficult."

She patted his hand on her shoulder. "He's tougher than he seems. But I wouldn't have held up if I didn't get him the meds. That was too much."

Mordin smiled. "Also, appreciate your help with moving him. Few salarians gifted with brute strength."

She repaid an amused snort for his self-deprecating jape. "You've got the brains to make up for it, Mordin."

"Elevator is stable. Vakarian checked in. Wondered-"

"Stop wondering. I know where this is going and everything is just fine."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

Joker began groaning quietly on the floor beside her, squirming under the few blankets from Jacob's room she'd found when changing out of her armor. Given their current circumstances, anything was better than nothing when it came to making him comfortable.

"Fucking shit... Are we done? Cause that was definitely in my top ten of shitty bone-breaking moments."

"You're good to go, ass."

Joker's face twisted with a smile. "Don't make me laugh right now, please. Make yourself useful and help me up, would ya'?"

With salarian assistance, she eased Joker up onto his feet. Securing his arm over her shoulder, she nodded her gratitude to Mordin. "Back to your leather chair, Mr. Moreau?"

"You read my mind. Oh! And I almost forgot... stop. kissing. me."

"Why?"

"Cause that's one step away from kissing Garrus. And I _never _want to kiss Garrus."

"Don't be such a baby." Ambling their way past Kelly's station, Ellure sucked the inside of her cheek. Everyone onboard needed to be set before they could go. The queasy sensation in her stomach was rapidly consuming.

"What shape is the Normandy in?" said Joker, breaking her anxiety.

"I haven't made it to engineering physically, but I'm sure things are getting done. The elevator is back and the power is fully operational on the crew's deck, from what I saw."

"Anyone else injured?"

She smiled as she lowered him into his leather pilot chair. "Just you."

"Of course." Joker winced as his full weight was removed from her shoulder.

Ellure brushed unruly tresses from her eyes and considered their silver-lining as she plucked his hat from the wreckage by the resource console. "If it makes you feel any better, no one else was hurt _because of you_."

Joker accepted the offering and dusted it on his thigh. "Man, now I feel all warm and fuzzy. Back away! Keep those germy alien lips back, I say!"

She flicked his hat down. "Fine."

"Oh-ho, that... _that_ is not much better." Joker made his usual adjustments.

She cleared aside a fallen sheet of ceiling panel debris, saw the airlock already open, and tossed it out. It was time to get her armor back on. "Go ahead and notify the crew to get geared and meet in the debriefing room. Keep watch for me, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander."

* * *

The effort of everyone pulling together was in full tilt, even without Shepard's presence. Miranda scrutinized the drive core and checked the readings at its base console. She brought out her datapad and began filing her report.

_Tali'Zorah vas Normandy: Appears to be working well under stresses. Has made proper corrections to drive core emissions._

_Subject Zero: Removing shrapnel from engineering deck._

_Jacob Taylor: Inspecting cargo hangar damages._

_Thane Krios: Removing shrapnel from cargo hangar._

_Kasumi Goto: Working with Tali'Zorah vas_

Miranda rested a hip against the railing. What was the point? Even if the ship was operational, they still had to take on the Collectors.

_Bloody hell._

She promptly cast her datapad onto the back of the station and jogged back through the to the elevator, relieved to find it accessible. These boots were not made for ladder climbing.

The CIC's wall monitors rolled with static leaving the area haunted by ginger shadows. The Normandy's status display fashioned a black hole in the center of the room where Miranda slowed upon passing the silent galaxy map. The only reason this area would ever switch to emergency lighting would be for power conservation. Yet, without a crew to man a single station, what would be the purpose of wasting power cells?

Entering the moderate purr of the bridge, she said, "Where's the commander?"

Moreau's chair rotated till his heat bitten face peered from under the brim of SR-2. "Shouldn't that be something you already know?"

Obviously, the pilot wasn't going to be all that helpful. "Never mind then. I'll find her myself."

Retracing her journey through the rubbish bits decorating the path of the CIC, she entered the armory on a hunch. Across from Jacob's weapon table, Shepard was snapping into her boots. "Commander, how long are we going to just sit around here? At any moment they could swarm us."

"Relax, Lawson. EDI and Joker are keeping watch. Legion has repaired our external sensors-"

"The geth? The geth is making repairs too?" Miranda finally shattered. This was ludicrous.

Shepard rolled upright. Hard eyes on hers. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lawson. Is there something you would like to say to me?"

Tucking strands of her hair out of the way, she knew the time had come to set this woman straight. There was no reason to hold back. Her heart pounded intense with furor. "Yes. Actually there is. You... you act like everything is just okay. Like, it's no big deal that you reactivated a goddamn geth. Or that having an unshackled AI in the ship is of no concern to you."

Miranda boosted her frustration with a flourish of her hand. "Bloody hell, you even kicked one of our best shooters off the damned ship! I mean... what are we going to do? We're shorthanded and our people, or even our ship, could turn on us! What if all of a sudden our synthetics decide they are going to join with the Reapers?"

Shepard eyes tightened as she bit her lip and stood without reaction. What was she thinking? Maybe she'd kick her off the ship too now. Not that she had anything to lose at this point. She rested her hand on her hip and waited.

After a brief sigh, Shepard answered, "Did you talk to your sister?"

Miranda solidified, furrowing her brow in disgust with this conversation. After everything she just said, she's going to ask about Oriana? She found herself flabbergasted. Was she actually supposed to respond to this?

She scrutinized Shepard's facial expression for any sign of her logic. She'd seen this woman angry, sad, happy, and more. She was there through reconstruction, having seen it all. And in this moment she found no hint to her intent. "I did... We... We've been keeping in contact."

Shepard advanced with weighty steps. "Lawson, we're going to make it out of here."

"Shepard, I... I just don't think you are realizing the gravity of the situation."

Shepard leaned her bottom against the table's edge and shook her head. Arms defensively postured to cross her chest, she responded after a slight maniacal scoff, "I don't realize? Are you kidding me? Do you think I would drag each and every individual to their own death, and not realize the kind of risk that is? Do you think I'd expose everyone on this ship to the fucking Collectors just so I can sit back and watch as you all die in my arms?"

"Well... when you put it that way..."

"Miranda, look at me. I've spent months – months! - helping every single person on this ship. Preparing _them_ for this. Not myself. How many missions did I say, Oh, wait! Stop the ship! I need to go over here and spend countless hours of everyone's time to help my long lost cousin pick out curtains. Hmm? How many times?"

Miranda paused. "What about your little vacation back there? What was that?"

"That was me trying to help _you_ - _you, _Lawson. Do you think Legion, Thane, and Garrus really needed gun practice? I promise that they don't. They're better than me even. And I'm pretty damn fucking good."

"That's a crock. You brought us down there just to spend a little beach time with Vakarian."

Shepard released her arms before pressing her fingers white against her temples and laughing. "This is nuts! You're just messing with now aren't you?"

Miranda tried to remain calm at her insane little antics. "What is so goddamn funny?"

Shepard finally stopped giggling and lowered her hands to plaster palms on the table behind her. Cocking her head, she said, "Oh, my god! You _actually_ think that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You want to know why I dragged my team down there? To make them _my team._ Every human, alien, and geth down there needed to trust the individual beside them. What use is a bunch of trained killers if they spend all their time trying to watch their own back? Think about it! How difficult would it be then if everyone was too busy carrying the fear that the person beside them is going to put a knife to their throat at any moment? Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, that would make things a bit more difficult?"

Pacing, Miranda chewed on the protective black fabric covering her thumb. _She was serious_.

Shepard continued, "Listen. I know you are looking at this from an outside perspective. I get it. You've got the Illusive Man breathing down your neck. You're father... Everyone has all these big plans for you, but you don't have any of your own. What is it _you_ want, Miranda? Let's say we're not fighting Collectors or Reapers. If you were in your own place, and not an employee of Cerberus, what would give you the drive to crawl out of bed in the morning?"

Miranda's legs stopped their aimless circles. She'd never considered the idea. What would she do? Everything in her life revolved around what others wanted and expected her to do. What everyone else had pushed her into. "I... I don't know."

"I think you do."

Her vision suddenly started to blur. Miranda wiped the tears onto the back of her wrist as an image came to the forefront. "I'd want to see Oriana graduate. I'd want to see her get married... I want to be an Aunt and just... live."

Shepard walked closer as one corner of her lips lifted into a smile. Drawing her into an unyielding hug, she said, "Congratulations, Lawson. You've found your inspiration." Pulling back, Shepard's hands firmly set on her shoulders while blue-grey eyes gave her their unwavering attention. "_Now fight for it._"


	28. Infiltrate

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Infiltrate**

Pressing the back of her head to the wall across from the debriefing room, on the verge of sweating, Ellure paced her breaths as the metal chill seeped through to her scalp. She was Commander Shepard. She had to keep telling herself that. No one wanted to see a frightened and anxious leader.

She adjusted her breastplate till it fell straight across her chest. _Get it together, Ell. You've got family in there._ It's more than personal now. Harbinger can take his Collectors and shove them right up his chicken-shit, synthetic-bug ass_._ She snorted. Jack would have liked that one.

The door panel's green light held heavy as she touched the marks in her wrist guard. Every muscle in her body begged to quiver, but she wouldn't let a single one have its way today. Her crew, her love, and humanity were at stake. This was no time for selfish "instincts".

Entry doors hissed aside, and she absorbed the sight of her team gathered around the table. No other group in the galaxy would be able to get this done. This was the best, and they were ready.

"Alright. Listen up. This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at. We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors and we need to come up with a plan of attack. EDI, show us what you've got."

A holographic image of the collector ship's skeleton decorated the center of the table as EDI's steady voice carried out, _"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control here."_

Everyone's eyes locked onto the highlighted zone. Jacob brought up his Omni-tool. "That means going through the heart of the station. Right here past this massive energy signature." he said, pointing toward a brightened cluster deep in the belly of the beast.

"That's the central chamber." Ellure paused, then added, "If our crew or any remaining colonists are alive, chances are good that's where we find them."

"Looks like there are two main routes." Jacob said, continuing to lead her gaze through the holo. "Might be a good idea to split up. Keep 'em off balance, then regroup in the central chamber."

Miranda interjected. "No good. Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way to get past them is to have someone open them up from the other side."

She winked to Grunt. "A few well-placed explosives should clear a path."

He bumped his fists together and shook out his arms in enthusiasm. "I like this human."

EDI said, _"There is insufficient ordinance on board to create an explosion capable of damaging the interior walls."_

Grunt frowned while Ellure crinkled her brow and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, Buzz Killington... Fine, we'll use stealth. Someone could sneak through the ventilation shaft here." She said, showing them the tubular trail weaving parallel between the two passageways.

"Geth do not infiltrate."

Jacob folded his arms contemplatively rocking back on one heel. "Practically a suicide mission, I volunteer."

Miranda said, "I appreciate the thought, Jacob. But we need a tech expert, you'd never shut down the security system in time."

Legion stated to Kasumi, "Geth do not intentionally infiltrate."

"Miranda's right. No offense, Jacob, but stick to your biotics and guns." As much as she hated to put anyone at risk, they had a monumental task ahead. "Tali, can you do it?"

"Keelah, I'd thought you'd never ask." Tali's eyes narrowed as she spoke with a set tone. "I won't let you down, Shepard."

"That's my girl." Ellure swallowed the soured fear back down and plowed ahead. "The rest of us will break into two teams. That should draw the Collector's attention away from what you're doing."

Miranda stepped forward. "I'll lead the second fire team. We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors."

Jack slapped two palms to the tabletop violently. "Not so fast, Cheerleader. _Nobody_ wants to take orders from _you_."

Ellure caught Garrus' glance from behind Jack as he shook his head subtly.

Miranda fired back, "This isn't a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

She rubbed her temples and sighed. As much as she wanted this go differently, she knew Miranda was right. They needed someone with experience that could be trusted by everyone. Her chest constricted as she made her choice. "Garrus, you're in charge of the second team."

Garrus gave her a light, respectful nod.

Jack pushed off the table and peered up to him with a wily grin. "Hell, yes."

Miranda shifted her hips and shrugged. "Well... at least he knows what he's doing."

Hopefully, Miranda would calm her own nerves. _Soon_. "Listen up. I don't know what we're going to find in there, and I'm not gonna lie to you. This won't be easy."

"No shit."

She couldn't help but stare at Jack in astonishment. "Please, don't interrupt."

"It's rude." Garrus smirked mischievously as he observed the rifle in his hands.

Trying to ignore his clever quip, she laid the groundwork for their final preparation. "We've lost good people, and we may lose more."

Patrolling the head of the table, she watched the way everyone was looking to her for guidance. Even trained killers were finding apprehension at a time like this. With a dismissive hand, she tried to rally them. "But we can't let that sway us. It doesn't matter how many the Collectors have stolen. Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? It's not important. _Only one thing matters now_."

She halted and pierced with the resolve of her words. "Not. One. More. _That's_ what we came to do, here, _today_. It ends with us." Slamming her fist into her palm, she took one last glimpse of the individuals around her. "They want to know what we're made of? I say we show them, _on our terms_."

Glances were shared and nods of agreement followed as they straightened their shoulders. With no voice of retort, Ellure closed for the last of her debriefings on this mission. "Let's bring our people home."

* * *

The CIC bumped, rattled, and clicked with the final measures of the crew's armor and weapons. Garrus squeezed around Grunt and dodged a collision with Samara as he weaved to the bridge. It seemed risky to leave him with the ship unguarded, but what other choice did they have? "Good luck, Flight Lieutenant."

"You too, man." said Joker, maintaining a fix on the controls. "Wish I could be there for the final push… Give 'em hell for me."

"Always." His mandibles contracted with the tension lying just under the surface. Striding into the opened air lock, he primed his Viper as he stopped at the edge of the Normandy. Looking out at their fate, he leaned toward her and whispered, "You sure it's a good idea only taking two?"

"Yes."

"And... you're sure about taking _them_?"

"Look, I know what I'm doing. You've got your hands full as it is, and I just made that easier."

"I would rather I kept my eye on those two myself."

"This isn't the time, Garrus. If you can't trust them, then trust me."

"You're right..." Garrus viewed as she attuned her visor down over sternly locked eyes. He admired her level of determination. It kept him at ease. With Shepard's mind ready and set, there was no way the Collectors stood a chance. Gesturing toward the vital path ahead, he watched as she set her sights. "Ladies first."

With an encouraging smile, Shepard touched his arm before tossing the first command back over her shoulder. "Miranda. Thane. Move out."

He could do nothing but watch as Shepard jumped down out of the ship. Lawson gave him a faint smile as she passed. She was probably bitter over the decision. He worried that would be a problem for Shepard. It should have been him by her side, but Lawson couldn't seem to hold her tongue.

Krios dipped his head in a slight bow before dropping in pursuit of the women. He fought to keep his concerns at bay. Whether it was a comfort or an irritation, he knew that at the very least Krios cared enough to watch out for her.

Checking behind him, he realized that this was his purpose. Shepard valued nothing more than her crew and her mission, and she depended on him enough to place them both in his hands. Garrus stole a solemn breath. They had a job to do. "Here we go!"

His armor grew heavier with each step. To his right, Shepard led her squad to descend the hill. She did this with some type of intent. He could bet on it. As the three disappeared from visual, he approached the ventilation entrance with Tali.

Shepard said, "_Mass communications are linked and synced."_

Masking his anxiety, he replied, "That's cute. You come up with that all by yourself?"

"_You liked that one did ya'?"_

"Not really, but I can pretend."

"_You'll have to take up acting after this. Maybe then I'll be willing to go see a movie with you again."_

"Nah, I wouldn't be good in the lead role. I'm better as support."

_"Well, you know all about things that are supportive..."_

"Why didn't I see that one coming?" Garrus held out a hand to Tali at the ventilation shaft, giving her stable assistance up. "Good luck, Tali."

She pushed off his shoulder with a large stride. Capable of standing upright comfortably in the window lined tube, she said, "Thanks, Garrus. I know you will miss Chiktikka."

"What? That annoying little toy you play with? Nah, takes all the challenge out of it for me." Tali smiled hesistantly behind her mask before striding deeper into the passage. There was a slight uneasiness about it. Shepard could have sent Legion, but he knew she didn't believe in anyone as much as she did that fidgety little quarian they'd run across so long ago. Motioning to the rest of his squad, they started their journey forward.

_"Shepard, I am in position. Keelah, it's hot in here."_

"That's just me."

"_Let's get serious, Grumpy. Thane, take right. Miranda, help me clear to the console. Second team, are you in position?"_

"In position. Meet you on the other side of those doors."Garrus leveled his scope for the corridor ahead. They had company. "Solus, slow them down. Samara and Jack, do your thing. Goto, you can… Where did she go?" he said to Taylor.

"Now you see me..." Goto reappeared behind the foremost husk at the front of the pack and slit its throat.

Garrus sighed. "You can just do what you want."

"Ha-Ha."

"Grunt, Taylor, and Legion, let's try to have our own fun."

"Heh, Heh, Heh."

"This unit does not experience fun."

Taylor said, "Just let me know when you want me to hit 'em with the good stuff."

"_What good stuff?" _chided Lawson.

"_Not now, guys_." Shepard firmly ended the spat.

* * *

Garrus switched to the assault rifle, finally able to see their goal in the distance. Peering down to the movement at his side, he shouted over the wailing of gunfire and groans. "Husks, Jack!"

"I got ya' covered." Jack circled around to six with shoulders hunched.

The fire team moved together through the hive-like tunnels of the vessel. He was impressed with their textbook level of coordination. If someone told him this assortment was going to take down the collector base, he probably would have had a good laugh about it several months ago. He'd carried his doubts when he first signed on for this, but hope sprung from the scene he was witnessing.

Legion stated, "Unusual design. Chaotic."

Taylor replied, "That's for sure."

Grunt had faded with Samara into another twisted turn ahead. "Shepard, you're missing it! It's goddamn glorious! I'll climb out on their bodies!"

Remaining calm and keeping his shots steady wasn't easy. The sudden consciousness he hadn't heard from her in the past five minutes was creeping in. Tali was still keeping him informed, whether she knew it or not.

"_Shepard! I'm starting to sweat in my suit. Please, hurry!"_

Goto dropped back and shook mechanical blood from her blade. "These things are disgusting."

"Stick to shooting then."

"That's boring. I like the element of surprise."

"Yeah, I picked up on that."

Samara said, "The door is cleared."

"_I can see the last one, Shepard." _Tali cut in._ "Just one more valve."_

With Taylor, he followed Solus' pace as they shattered his frozen targets. Curving into the bend, they kept focus on the collectors swooping in from flight to swarm around them.

After clearing enough of a path, the group rejoined Samara and Grunt at the doors. A foot overhead and to his left, Tali stood at the end of the ventilation shaft connected to the safe room, waiting, wavering, and voice trembling. _"Shepard?"_

"Come on, Shepard. Where are you?" Garrus was legitimately disturbed now with the lack of any response. "Shepard, do you copy?" Raising his voice over the roar of gunshots around him, he responded to his inner need for action. "Legion, is there any way we can open it?"

"Negative. Opening mechanisms are only attainable within the interior."

_"Shepard!" _

The terror in Tali's vocals twisted his stomach. "Spirits..." Garrus cocked his rifle as he pressed his back to the massive doors.

_"It's so hot, Garrus."_

"Hang in there, Tali."

Krios' throaty tone came over the communications. _"We are almost there. Shepard cannot respond at the moment. She is having some difficulty... She's cloaking."_

Lawson said, _"Bloody hell! How many are there?"_

Tali placed a gloved palm on the glass, leaning forward, and shook her head. With her other arm wrapped around her waist, she said, _"I can't. My suit... it's too much."_

Garrus kept the group tight knit as collectors and husks gushed around the bend and down the corridor they'd cleared. "Come on, Ell..."

"Fuck! Someone do something!" Jack monitored with the rest of team to drive back the encroaching onslaught.

Garrus shot down another scion and again checked on Tali. He didn't need to see her face to know what sort of panic was behind it. Air steamed over their heads as the valve popped. Tali dropped out of sight. The doors cracked apart, and everyone backed in giving a shower of bullets to the next wave surging toward them.

He surveyed the section of wall between the two entrance points to see Tali collapse to the ground in front of the panel. Things just went from bad to worse.

Krios said, "_Is she out?"_

"We've got her, but there's a complication."

_"Affirmative. We need these doors opened. We are cornered."_

A droning flickered, and Goto suddenly appeared, holstering her gun. "I'm on it."

"Go! We'll cover you!" Striding backwards alongside the cunning human, Garrus felt his pulse sprint. His shields dropped off. Bullets chinked against his armor. "Samara, grab Tali and pull her back. Jack, with me. Legion, get these doors closed."

"Acknowledged." Legion hurried to the controls as Samara hooked her arms under Tali's shoulders and dragged her toward the back of the chamber.

Goto reached the outer edge of the door and dropped to her knees, typing into the panel frantically. "Come on, come on... Something's wrong, I can't get the door open!"

A distressing shared glance with him and Jack flared one arm with biotics while he popped in a fresh heat sink. "Keep trying!" he urged.

_"We are running out of time." _Krios sounded like he was breaking a sweat for the first time in his existence.

The rumbled closing of the heavy doors beside them shook the ground as he watched Kasumi's fingers blur with her frenzied hacking.

Legion stated, "Complete."

A finger ready on the trigger, he said, "Let's get it open..."

Goto cried, "There!"

Garrus motioned for the fire team to line up. The doors unfastened with a flurry of ammunition. Krios ran in first and circled to the side as Lawson lowered her shoulder and charged in past him. Shepard marched backwards giving cover fire with her pistol and barked, "Here they come! Close it, Goto!"

"I'm trying!"

Shepard glanced over her shoulder to him. "Fall back!"

_Never gonna happen_, he thought. "Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through those doors!" Garrus dropped beside her hip, shots well-placed, as Jack levitated and thrust a collector from entry.

**"You will know pain, Shepard."**

Garrus flinched at the glowing crackled creature as it sent out a sphere of dark energy. "Harbinger..."

Shepard's voice was rattled. "Goto!"

"Got it!"

The wisp forced slithered closer as the doors began to converge. The gap sealed shut with a solid pound, preventing Shepard's connection with sphere.

**"You have delayed the inevitable. Releasing control."**

Garrus accepted the clawing and screeching on the other side of the door to be a welcome sound. He reloaded his rifle and holstered it, inspecting Shepard as she braced one hand on her knees and wrapped the other around Goto's shoulders. "Nice work, Kasumi. I thought you were going to give me a damn heart attack there for a minute."

"Have a little faith, Shep."

Garrus abruptly remembered. "Where's Tali?"

Samara called out. "Over here." The justicar reabsorbed a small barrier from around her and the quarian. Shepard knelt down, concern pulling on her brows.

With a quick jog, Solus joined them, immediately scanning with his Omni-tool. "No signs of infection. No suit ruptures. Temperature is very high. Hate to see that."

Shepard said, "What do we need to do?"

Solus frowned and shook his head. "Nothing. Her suit will take a moment to alter itself. Shows signs of high stress. Possible she's just fainted."

Shepard spoke softly and rubbed Tali's arm. "Tali? Can you hear me?"

The rest of the group prepped their weapons, checked their armor, and appeared to be catching a breath or shooting Medi-gel into their suits. Lawson was scouting ahead.

Jack placed her shotgun to rest at the small of her back and put a hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali?" Teary eyed, she glanced to Shepard and smirked almost wickedly. "Shepard, I think when we get back to the ship I'm going to send Kal a nice long message. He needs a little incentive... This whole bubble baby thing is taking way too long."

"Bosh'tet."

Shepard exhaled with a slight laugh and smiled brightly as she looked up at him.

Garrus said, "Glad to see you're back, Tali."

Shepard rubbed Tali's shoulder while she sat up and leaned forward to rest her helmet in her hands. "Keelah, I think I am going to be sick."

Lawson said, "_Shepard, I think you need to see this_."

* * *

Ellure secured the tempo for the next leg of their journey with Miranda guiding her through the dank tunnel-like passage. The ceiling arched five feet overhead, and the walk space provided enough width for three to proceed with shoulder room to spare. There was no banter or chatter to distract from the heavy shuffle of armor. Even in this place she found reason to smile. They passed the doors with no injuries and Tali on her feet.

Garrus' voice finished the quiet. "What's wrong with your visor?"

"I don't know. Maybe just too much gunfire, but you guys were breaking up pretty bad. I had to fall back and tell Thane to keep you informed. Almost lost Tali in the process."

Garrus grasped her elbow and extended his palm. "Give it to me." She slipped it off and handed it to him. Scrutinizing with a careful eye, he said, "Probably a loose connection."

Miranda slowed as they exited into a brighter section of the base. Ellure waited for her eyes to adjust, wondering just exactly how she was supposed to find the main control room in this maze. The roof had ascended into a cavern… of pods. A large network of cables and tubing lined the inner peaks above.

"Shepard." Miranda called, indicating to the chrysalis behind her. "It's one of the colonists."

_They were still alive?_ Stunned, she approached. The bronze-haired girl remained completely motionless, eyes closed as thought sleeping. Ellure looked over her ashen complexion. _Maybe they weren't._

Grunt said, "There's more, over here."

She observed the lineup along the wall while her team began checking each of the compartments. A gusting sound of pressurized steam hissed across her left arm. Snapping to the colonist, she linked with the frightened emerald eyes of the girl inside the pod. "My god… She's still alive!" She grasped the front to pry it open. The scent of hell filled the air. Horror intensified. Ellure tugged as the young woman clawed at the glass. She was disintegrating.

Muffled cries of terror filled all her senses. She kept trying. Kicking. Pulling. Pushing. Nothing was working. Too much pressure built up inside.

She backed up as the girl collapsed with a bloodcurdling shriek. Every muscle in her body felt as though it was dissolving with her. "Get them out of there," she ordered. "Now, damn it!"

The shattering sound of the girl's torture finally ceased. The only evidence she existed was the blood splattered over the inside of her tomb.

Everyone rushed to open the pods. Thane used the butt of his rifle to bash. Grunt used his krogan muscle to rip. Miranda and Garrus set to work wedging. She hurried to Thane's side and helped the man as he fell out. _Gardner._

Lowering him to the ground, she dashed to the last pod with Mordin and passed them. Kelly. Donnelly. Gabby. Burt and more.

Mordin hammered the side with the grip of his pistol. Feeling a crack on the tips of her fingers, she dug them into the seam. Together, they peeled the top away to find Chakwas.

Ellure caught the fair-haired woman as she fell forward. "Doctor Chakwas? Are you okay?" Dragging her to sit with the others, she stepped back in staggered silence.

Chakwas planted a palm to her forehead. "Shepard? You... you came for us?"

"Absolutely." Assisting Chakwas to stand, she found solace in this first true accomplishment.

Kelly limped closer, clutching her side. "Thank God you got here in time. A few more seconds and... I don't even want to think about it."

The doctor nodded in agreement. As everyone gathered around, she said, "The colonists were... processed. Those swarms of little robots, they - melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it through these tubes."

Scowling at the network overhead, Garrus then passed back her visor. "At least you're all okay."

"Thank you, Garrus." Ellure finished securing the visor to its rightful post. _What the hell would the Collectors want with human genetic material? Why were they doing all this?_ Glancing at her crew, she slammed her fist into her palm. "We are putting a stop to this. Today."

Chakwas smiled to Gabby. "I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

Miranda said, "So are we. But we still have a job to do. We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish this."

Ellure studied the haunted faces before her and patched in to the Normandy. "Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

"_Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."_

EDI said, "_I cannot recommend that. Thermal emissions suggest the area is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once."_

Hands propped on her hips, she pondered. What else could stop those things? As her gaze crossed Samara, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. "What about biotics? Could we create a biotic field strong enough to keep them from getting near us?"

Samara hinted a smile. "Yes... I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close."

Miranda said, "I could do it too. In theory, any biotic could handle that."

_Better play it safe_. "Samara and I will take a small team through the swarms. The rest of you can create a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

Miranda swept strayed black tresses behind her ear. "Who should lead the diversion team?"

She looked over her carefully. It was time for her to pull her shit together. "Lawson."

Blue eyes flitted in shock. "Me?"

"Yes."

"What about Vakarian?"

With an amused snort, she tried to calm everyone's nerves. "I need him to cover my ass."

Silence and shared glances washed through the group. Kasumi peered from under her hood. "Since no one else wants to take this obvious opportunity, I will." Fist to mouth, she coughed in unrealistic fashion. "I'm sure Garrus is more than willing to _'cover your ass'_, Shep."

She shielded her eyes. "Damn it, Goto."

"Sorry, but some things need to be said."

Tali touched the top of her mask and shook her head. "Keelah, I didn't need that mental image."

Garrus lowered his rifle to rest across his waistline. "Juvenile..."

Kasumi turned to him sharply. "Oh, please! You were already thinking it!"

"Yeah, but I knew enough not to say it."

Jack said, "How does that even work anyways? I mean... he's a turian."

Mordin cleared his throat. "Turians and humans share some-"

"_Mordin! _For someone who has no sexual interest, you put an awful lot of time and effort into sex talks…" Ellure said,** "**Now then. _Enough _about my personal life _and_ my ass. Let's try and refocus here."

Miranda grimaced. "Yeah, really."

"Now we've saved our crew, but we still have to finish kicking these asshats-"

"Right in the daddy-bags!"

"Exactly. Thank you, Donnelly."

Jack parted from the group and approached, speaking in a hush. "Shepard. I'd rather not have to follow Cheerleader."

Ellure looked down at the intense brown eyes before her. It was time for this girl to grow up. "Jack, I need you to put this aside. You two have got to work together. I expect you to follow _any_ and _all _of Miranda's orders."

Miranda said to her, "I won't let you down."

Jack paused with regard to her forearm, turning it over as if in contemplation. She trailed her fingers over the intricate tattoos. With a one shoulder shrug, she said, "Fuck. All right."

It was tough to resist a smile as she observed the sharp-tongued, tattooed woman before her. "You good?"

Jack wound her fingers and lifted her hand. "I'm good."

Ensuring the pact with a solid fist bump, she noted Chakwas' worried expression as she said, "What about the rest of the crew, Shepard? We are in no shape to fight."

Joker interrupted, "_Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we'd need to land back from your position."_

Miranda said, "We can't afford to go back, Shepard. Not now."

Ellure crossed her arms. Certainly, they could spare at least one of her team. Filtering options, she found her target. She hated to send away their only medical help, but firepower was in high demand. "Mordin, can you take them back to the Normandy?"

Mordin signaled a yes and brought up his Omni-tool. "Joker, need location of landing zone. Will meet you there."

While the still shaky victims of their crew gathered around him, she said to Samara, "Think we can fit one more?"

"Yes. I should be able to shield the four of us."

This was the easiest part of the day. Spotting the most willing participant. "Grunt." Happily thumping his fists together in celebration, he lumbered to the front of the pack and nodded. Ellure patted Miranda's shoulder. "Good luck, Lawson. You've got your work cut out for you."

She beamed with resolve. "Duly noted."


	29. Attack

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Attack**

Ellure struggled to find a beat on the winding ramp. Peering over the black marbleized divider guarding them from a hundred foot drop, she was able to see the steady supply of enemies more fully. She hoped they would be reaching the control room soon. Her team was bound to wane with so much fighting. The mere reality that they were all still intact only increased her concern. _It was just a matter of time_.

Miranda's voice crackled over her comm. _"Acquiring target!"_

If there was any possible way to prevent the loss, she would find it. In the dark of night, Ashley was still there in the back of her mind. She suddenly wondered what Williams would think about her kissing a turian, and Garrus no less, but she'd never know…

Her stomach twisted. She promised herself she wouldn't play favorites here, no matter how much she cared for him. Every single person in her team was looking to Commander Shepard for some kind of strength and support for no real reason. She'd never done anything greater than her job because it had to be done. There was no one else to do it.

The image of the colonist girl in the pod was fresh in her mind. Damn the Council. How could they not understand the scope of this? They should know enough at the very least to admit the Reapers existed. What the Reapers wanted with the collectors and humans made no sense.

_"Nice... shot." _

Ellure adjusted her visor and tightened it against her ear. "Miranda, you're breaking up... Damn it. The swarms must be interfering with our radio frequency."

Samara preserved the biotic barrier with her arms braced overhead. "This could be a real fire fight. I will hold this position till you are ready to move." she said, crouching behind a fallen pillar.

Ellure sought her own cover, and Garrus kept to her side while Grunt was busy having the time of his life. There was her silver lining for this moment. _Breathe in, shoot, breathe out, reload._

"Husks, Shepard!"

Garrus' voice kept her focused. She listened to the reload of his gun as she surveyed the incoming scramblers with another distinctive red glower leading the pack. Grunt downed the collector in her line of sight, and she tossed her grenade at its feet. Detonation sparked a howl of hiss filled cries till the pack's leader imploded on its own forces.

"Perfect shot."

"That was a pretty good one wasn't it?"

"Don't get too excited. I'm still ahead of you."

"Barely... Okay, Samara. All clear, let's move!"

Grunt hustled to act as a meat shield for Samara as they rounded the corner. "Battle-master, I see the doors."

"Battle-master? I'm going to lose count of how many different names I have soon." Ellure gathered up the enemy's unused, abandoned thermal clips and vaulted over her cover to catch up. Judging by the asari's wavering steps, they didn't have much more time. "How are you holding up, Samara?"

"I will hold on... as long... as I can."

Garrus shouted, "Shepard, incoming!"

She tried to keep herself solid no matter how tattered her nerves were becoming. "Just a little bit farther!"

Grunt pushed to the edge of their barrier, laughing exuberantly as he received the brunt of the hits.

Garrus shook his head. "And I thought you were crazy."

With a strained chuckle, she dropped behind their last chance for concealment as a shielding alarm broadcasted her exposure. "At least I know how to avoid getting hit in the face."

"That's because you're short and squishy, and I'm-"

"Not now, Garrus." She hastened to reload the Widow and took aim at the red husk barreling for Grunt.

"You need to follow your own advice. I wasn't done yet. Now before you interrupted, I was going to say..." Garrus knelt and turned to her, releasing the full force of his gaze. "I'm okay with that."

Samara's regal tone was shaken. "I can see the entrance. Need to... get there... soon."

She didn't have time to respond to this poorly timed affection. Climbing onto the onyx slab, Ellure picked off the last combatant in their path. Samara's arms and legs quaked with exhaustion as Garrus hoisted her up by the hips.

"Hold on. We're almost there." Ellure reassured as additional throngs charged their six.

The pressure was on.

Garrus said, "We need to get out of here, Ell," as he vaulted over and assisted Samara off the hurdle.

She jumped down. "Thanks, Grumpy, I am more than aware of that right now." Sticking to Samara's side as Garrus and Grunt ran ahead to the doors, she marched backwards, glad to be off the seeker infested ramp and taking aim. "They're pushing! Keep it up!"

The barrier reached the entrance leaving Samara breathless. "Hurry, Shepard…"

Garrus and Grunt took charge of cover fire as she found the outer access panel. Shaking the ground in protest, the fortified doors parted. Backing in, she pulled her pistol for straglers. The boys charged into the room. The justicar lingered, heaving for fuller breaths.

_What was Samara waiting for?_

"Samara!" she cried, as shambles of collectors crossed the end of the ramp's passage.

Crystal blue eyes linked to hers. With a slight smile, Samara twisted around and arched back. The normally soft-spoken asari released a powerful cry and flung her arms forward. Blue illuminated sparks reached outward from her body into a web of destruction.

She was speechless. The barrier launched as a massive projectile. Flying in an arch away from the entrance and up the ramp, it sent seekers, collectors and husks out of visual range.

Garrus holstered his rifle. "I guess she's got that then."

Grunt smiled. "Hah!"

Samara gallantly strode into the room and typed into the inner panel, shutting the doors. Ellure could only gape in admiration. With brief silence compressing, her attention was swiftly readjusted.

_"... repeat. Shepard, do you copy?"_

"I copy. What's your position?"

_"We're at the door, they've got us pinned down!"_

"We're coming, just hold on! Garrus, get this door open."

"Way ahead of you." Garrus punched into the console at the right of their second entry point.

Samara and Grunt readied their own weapons and took center. Quickly, she slipped to the left edge of doors and swapped to her rifle. _How many would there be?_

Doors rumbled, and a crashing barage of bullets sliced the chamber. Grunt and Samara rushed to the sides, shield alarms blaring, as the second team trailed behind Miranda. Ellure lobbed a grenade diverting for the stragglers. As soon as Kasumi reappeared, taking up caboose, Garrus had the doors shut.

"Shep!"

"Goto."

"Glad to see you're all okay."

"Thanks, you guys okay?"

"I think so."

Ellure wrapped an arm around the top of Kasumi's shoulders as they both grinned for the breaths they still drew. Casting inventory, she spotted Miranda doubled over, gripping her waist. "Shit." No signs of blood or holes in her thin black covering. She never could understand the XO's choice in protective armor.

Rushing to evaluate the injury, Ellure stopped short as Miranda tossed the cascade of hair away from her face and straightened. "I'm ready for action, Commander."

"Don't scare me like that, Lawson."

Miranda smirked with a laugh. "Duly noted."

With nary a moment to steady her pulse, she patched into the Normandy. "Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?"

_"I'm here, Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."_

EDI said, _"Mordin's group just arrived, Shepard. No casualties."_

She could chalk that down as another achievement.

Miranda appeared exultant as she rested a hand on her hip. "Excellent. Now let's make it count. EDI, what's our next step?"

_"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base."_

Hearing his familiar steps, she said to him, "Sounds easy enough."

Garrus shook his head. "Too easy."

_"Commander? You've got a problem." _Joker cut in, his voiceedgy._ "Hostiles are massing just outside the door. Won't be long till they bust through."_

They needed to hurry. She turned to Miranda. "We need to finish this before they get through."

Miranda nodded. "Pick a team to go with you, Shepard. Everyone else can bunker here and cover your back."

The group needed steadfast leaders and a good defense. Knowing Garrus he would want to go with her, but he was right, things had been going too easy. At least here she understood what was going to be awaiting her crew, and he would be able to keep them safe, as well as himself.

No matter who she chose, there was a deep unsettling in her gut. If she could be successful alone she'd try it, but she would have never gotten this far without them. It could only come down to a matter of skills.

She bit her lip, restraining apprehension. "Thane and Jack."

Miranda transferred to Garrus with a questioning look.

Jack timidly walked over. "Shepard, are you sure that's a good idea? I may not be the best option."

"Absolutely." Gesturing to her own body, she continued, "Do I look like a biotic?"

Jack eyed her, amused. "Not even close."

"Hope you've been saving up."

"Hell, yeah."

"Sweet. Let's kick some ass!"

"That's my line, Shepard."

"Not anymore."

Jack narrowed her eyes and mocked, "_Let's move out!_"

Miranda snapped with girlish mirth and said, "That was actually pretty good! Though, you forgot the hand signals."

Jack stuck one hand high in the air, pointing fingers and snapping them for effect. "_Let's move out! Fall back! _And my personal favorite... _I should go."_

"I'm glad you'll remember me for all my amazing quotes and not my powerful and impulsive fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants speeches. It's nice to know that '_I should go' _is the one you'll keep in your heart." She shoved Jack teasingly. Surveying, she saw Garrus was not only gone, but Thane still hadn't joined or responded. "Uh… Where's Thane?"

* * *

Numb, Garrus approached the drell, judging the shift of his dark eyes. He appeared to be just as puzzled by her choice. "Krios, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Perhaps it isn't my place... But I supposed you would be going with her."

"That makes two of us." Garrus paused, watching her discuss plans with Jack and Lawson. That in itself was an unexpected sight. "She's really throwing me off track today."

"If it is any consolation, my arm is Shepard's. My body is merely a weapon at her disposal. I will make sure she is unharmed."

"Last time you said that your _weapon_ got you into trouble."

Krios' brow furrowed. "I will overlook that. I understand turian nature to be slightly aggressive."

"Count it for what it is. Either way, when she calls your name I suggest you let me take your spot."

"That will not be an issue. I can understand the desire to protect one you care for." Krios softened in observation of Shepard. "Perhaps she has chosen me because of an understanding that my time is shorter than most."

Garrus scratched a mandible and transferred the bulk of his weight from one foot to the other. Her movements with Jack carried as lighthearted. Probably trying to loosen the girl's nerves. "No. Shepard wouldn't choose you based on that reasoning. Look at Jack, she's in peak condition. Shepard sees everyone the same."

"I would surmise you to be correct, except that I do not think she wishes to put _you_ in harm's way."

"Yeah, well, if this is just another one of her attempts to protect me she's got another thing coming."

"Vakarian, perhaps you should consider that she is preparing herself for the worst. If something happens to her... who will take her place?"

"Thane?" Shepard said, smile fading. "Are you ready?"

Garrus swallowed the churning created by Krios' last statement and spoke in a hushed voice as he waved her over. "Time to have a chat."

Obviously concerned, she bid farewell to the women and crossed the chamber. "What's going on, boys?"

"I'm taking Krios' spot."

"Uh... No. You're not."

Krios said, "I will let you two discuss this in private." Following a polite bow, he left to rejoin the others.

Shepard jutted out a hip, arms folded in a typical maneuver of coercion. "Okay, Vakarian. What makes you think I should take you?"

"Because I'm not just going to stand here and watch you march off into the unknown without me to cover six. I led your fire team, and Lawson has proven she's capable now. There's no reason I can't go with you."

"Garrus..."

"Ell. I know damn well you remember our chat in the mess-hall." Shepard ruffled her hair in an uneasy manner. "What is it?"

"Listen. I know what is going to happen _here_. I'm not sure what is going to be waiting for me once I climb onto that platform. They need a solid leader." she said, indicating the group as they stretched and massaged sore muscles. "I picked Jack cause she's our biggest powerhouse right now, and Thane because... because he's a crack shot." The harsh tone slipped after her flash of hesitation.

Garrus stood incredulous. "Spirits. _That_ is a lie."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry for the insubordination, but I'm taking his position. He's already agreed. Push all you want, but he's not going to comply."

"Garrus..."

"I'm not backing down and we're running out of time."

"Damn it." She stationed her hands on each hip while staring at their feet. With an indifferent shrug, she conceded. "Alright. You win, Vakarian. Just don't get yourself killed, cause you know as well as I do that crap is going to abound shortly. There is no way this is going to be a simple place a bomb and fly home mission... You have no idea how badly I wish that were the case." Shepard departed for the platform.

Garrus sighed. "I'm sure I have a guess." Feeling an abundance of relief, he shadowed Jack as they assembled for the final undertaking. No one seemed to even question the change in squad members.

Standing center, shoulders back, Shepard waited for everyone to gather. Hopefully he made the right call on this one. "I'm ready, Commander."

"Me too, boss lady."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgement. After a quick wink to Jack, she looked out at the others. "The Collectors, the Reapers - they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything - everyone. _Those_ are the lives we're fighting for. _That's the scale._"

A breeze of sweat and Earthy flowers hit him while she paced from one end of the travel platform to the other, giving the truth of her words time to pass from one mind to the next. If he'd learned anything on this voyage or since the first day he'd met this human, it was the reality of what dark secrets this galaxy could hold.

"It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars."

Grunt rumbled a smile, swung his bulked arms out and back in, pounding his fists and displaying his krogan appreciation for battle scars.

"But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it _all_ in the next few minutes."

That very thought was poignant. They needed to see this through to the end.

"Make me proud. Make yourselves proud."

Lawson stepped to the front of the group. Looking to Shepard with sterling eyes, she put on a brave face. "We'll do our best. Good luck, Shepard."

In that alone Garrus knew he'd chosen correctly. Lawson had this in the bag, and Krios could handle his spot. Shepard walked past and gave a slight smile to him.

Jack said, "You forgot to say, _I should go_."

Shepard began typing into the raised panel at the other end of the platform and gave an amused snort. "That I did, Jack." The platform glided out as she turned around and lowered her rifle, clipping her tone. "I hope you know what kind of shit you've probably gotten yourself into, Vakarian."

"I like a challenge."

Jack said, "This isn't about to turn into something… ya' know, is it?"

Shepard regarded her with a raised brow. "Sorry to disappoint, Jack, but I've got a mission to accomplish."

"Good. I'm all about angry sex, but only if it's mine. I'd rather not watch someone else's."

"That is just... charming, Jack." Garrus idly checked the ammo of his Viper. "Didn't mean to step on your toes back there, Shepard. But I can't always be the good guy as I've said. And you know damn well no one covers your ass better than I do."

Jack groaned an exhale. "I will _never _be able to hear that phrase again without picturing you two. And _that _is disturbingly fucked up."

Shepard gave a paltry laugh and scouted ahead. "I'll keep that in mind, Jack."

* * *

On the one hand it was a comfort to have Garrus, but on the other Ellure worried she'd only be distracted by his presence. What if the bomb wouldn't give them enough time to escape? It was one thing for her to stay behind, it was another to put him or Jack at risk. She couldn't handle another Ashley…

"This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot." She pressed the comm of her visor in the hopes of some form of assistance. "EDI, what can you tell us? What are they doing?"

_"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive."_

Jack pulled her shotgun. "If I never see another collector, it'll be too soon."

Ellure tracked the bundles of hose. Passing through a circular port lined with mystery, they gazed at the massive hub of tubing lining the walls, ceiling, and probably floor, if she could see it.

EDI continued as her eyes pursued the finish line. _"Shepard, if my calculations are correct, the super-structure... is a reaper."_

Her knees screamed to buckle. It was so much more than she wanted to grasp. "Not just any reaper... a human reaper."

_"Precisely."_

Ten fingers, two expansive hands, arms outstretched as if on a crucifix, the reaper's metallic spine tapered from skull to ribs and into an endless space of nothingness below. An unfinished project due to a lack of resources no doubt.

Sovereign had indoctrinated Saren to open the Citadel for an attack on advanced civilizations. They had their answer as to why, now.

The geth were merely religious fanatics, and not even all of them. But the collectors went beyond religious admiration. They had been abducting humans for the reapers - as some twisted form of synthetic reproduction? If only the Council or the Alliance could see this. This mechanical beast the size of skyscraper was being built by the "essence" of humanity.

The platform leveled to a stop, not far from a large blackened orb on its sternum. The heart?

"Spirits..."

Fear sliced through the Commander façade she'd held skintight. It was now she looked to him. Watching him search over the monstrosity before them, she became conflicted. Afraid for what could happen if this thing was alive, yet strengthened in having him there beside her.

Turning to Jack, she was struck by the severity of this entire mission. As hard as she had worked to recruit them, prepare them, and rally them, she was never truly ready.

Till now.

It was one thing protecting innocent people who'd never done anything to deserve this. But protecting the people you care about? That was an entirely different matter.

She refused to allow the three-eyed stain its completion. "This thing is an abomination. EDI, how do we destroy it?"

_"The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."_

Four glass cylinders flourished of blood orange, pumping the liquid that drained from the tubes. Two connected to each arm, suspending it above the base's depths.

A whirring carved her concentration. Another hexagon platform revolved toward them in haste. "Give us a minute, EDI. We need to take care of some old friends first." She slid behind the meager fall barricade. Three feet of concealment wasn't much, but she wasn't to be scared away by Harbinger's bees that easily. Not now. Not after seeing this, being so close, and knowing her team was still putting their lives on the line so they could succeed.

"I am so sick of these assholes!" Jack's biotics cast a blue hue, outlining their stand.

**"Assuming direct control. Neutralize Commander Shepard."**

"Especially that one!"

She lobbed a grenade as Jack's shockwave spread from one platform to the other as they connected. "He seems slightly obsessive."

**"Turian, you are considered... too primitive."**

Garrus secured his rifle, lending a fierce eye to the scope for his target. "That was just uncalled for."

* * *

The floor rippled beneath armored soles as it rumbled and groaned with the collapse of the human reaper. Peering over the edge, Garrus watched it slither into darkness.

Shepard gripped her side, catching her breath, smiling. Jack spit over the edge in demonstration of her endorsement. Uncouth as she was, they needed crazy to fight crazy.

"So much for that." Shepard pulled an energy bar from a clasped compartment of her belt, tossing it to Jack as she affixed her rifle to the back of her breastplate. "Shepard to ground team. Status report."

_"It's Thane. We are holding, but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable."_

"Head to the Normandy. Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high."

_"Roger that, Commander."_

Shepard knelt down, gripped a handle in the base of the platform, and with a twist brought up their ultimate goal. Garrus observed Jack chomping away noisily. Leg muscles relaxed as he considered that perhaps, after all they had been through, luck had finally caught up to them.

_"Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."_

Garrus tensed at Joker's voice. What could the Illusive Man possibly have to add?

Shepard nodded to him, and he powered up his Omni-tool for transmission. There was no way in hell Jack was about to accept a communication from this guy.

A holographic image of a silver-haired human morphed above his wrist. Dressed in a suit with husk-like eyes, he now grasped why Shepard seemed to find such a distaste for him. She was doing all the work while he sat around calling the shots and spying on her every move. But if anything, he could thank this man for bringing her back to him.

_"Shepard. You've done the impossible."_

"I was part of a team."

_"I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact." _Knuckles raised with eagerness, the holo pulsed, _"This is our chance! They were building a Reaper. That knowledge - that framework - could save us."_

Jack cast her wrapper aside, glowering, as Shepard discontinued code entry and stood. Facing the image, she slammed fist into palm and pointed behind her toward the former residence of the reaper. "They liquefied people! Turned them into something horrible! We _have_ to destroy the base."

_"Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resources against them."_

Garrus loathed to disagree, but he couldn't help consider that maybe her decision was based on emotion over reason. "I don't know, Shepard. What happened here was horrible... but we have to stop the Reapers. If we destroy this base, then all those people died for nothing. It reminds me of Maelon's project on Tuchanka... You saved the data. What if that cures the-"

"That is entirely different." hissed Shepard, hands on hips, pacing.

"_They were working directly with the Collectors. Who knows what information is buried there? This base is a gift. We can't destroy it!"_

Shepard halted. He could almost hear the gears of her mind turning and clicking in succession. As she focused on Jack, Garrus sensed the two of them were carrying an unspoken conversation. Her gaze sharpened to the Illusive Man. "You're completely ruthless. The next thing I know, you'll be wanting to grow your own damned Reaper."

"_My goal is to save humanity! At any cost! I've never hidden this from you. Imagine how many lives could be saved! Imagine the lives that will be lost if we don't use this information to thwart them!"_

"No matter what kind of tech we might find. It's not worth it." Shepard crouched and centered the mine for optimum connection.

Her mind was set.

"_You died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting! Some would say what we did to you was going too far. But look at what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew your value..."_

Shepard once again stood. A blazing fire confronted the hologram. "We'll fight and win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am."

"_Think about what's at stake! About everything Cerberus has done for you! You-" _

Garrus terminated the transmission while Jack handed her a second trigger.

* * *

There's no fucking way she could look at Jack and deliver this to him. It was hard to believe that someone with his sort of power and knowledge just magically didn't know the facility had _gone rogue_. He can't be trusted with something like this. There's no telling what kind of experiments he would administer in the name of survival or human enhancement. "Let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart." Lowering the cylinder with a twist, Ellure felt the ground tremor. "That seems a bit fast."

"Boss lady..."

Following Jack's sightline, she gasped, "Oh my god."

Three gleaming scarlet eyes were upon them. The swinging shift of its shoulders, discouraging hands braced on the edge of an abandoned collector platform.

"Shepard, look out!" The alarm in his voice cut her. Dive-rolling to the side, she dodged a particle laser emanating from its mouth. The penetrating shriek of an unfinished reaper echoed through her soul as it clung. In systemic motion, she aimed for the left single eye with her gift from Horizon.

With a grated wail, it dropped from visual. It couldn't be done this soon, she feared.

The echo of a metallic grinding scaled the walls. Ellure discovered Jack and Garrus had fallen back to the furthest point. Three platforms made up the first row of their honeycomb bastion, two in the second row, where her squad hunkered. Maybe they could get out of here at the very least.

Spindle fingers stabbed her section, forcing her bottom off the ground and away from the limited segment of wall that prevented a death slide. Tumbling out, she clambered to the front and center portion. Hairs on the back of her neck stood with the charging of its beam.

_You can do this, Ell. _

Hurling her body over the partition, she pressed her shoulders against the onyx flecked, copper red floor. Panic surged as did the temperature of the wall against her armored bicep.

The beam cut short and the reaper dropped away once more.

Rolling up to a kneeling position, she signaled ceasefire, permitting for Garrus and Jack to go. Neither cooperated.

_Insubordinates!_

She waited with a steady trigger. The reaper lunged itself high, bracing, charging, aiming behind her. In the center of its sternum, the heart was a swirling engine of an inferno. Against the pressure of her gun's recoil, she aimed.

It didn't take long to figure out its sweet spot. Ellure smiled large with revelation as it slunk from view, sparking and wailing.

Her gun dryly steamed. Heavy weapon ammo. She needed it but there wasn't time. Judging echoes, the reaper was already resurfacing.

Scouting the area behind her in fervor, she met Garrus' gaze. Lunging and folding one knee under, he slid across the back platform from cover to cover and bowled a clip to her. Left of his position, Jack shouted, "Here we go again!"

She reminded her brain to keep her lungs breathing and changed out heat sinks. Suddenly, it reappeared. But not from the front. "Jack, move!"

Scrambling, Jack jumped with feline grace and rolled across the floor, skidding up beside her. Ellure grabbed Jack's arm and pushed her toward Garrus. She watched as the reaper knocked the back section to crumbles before swinging underneath to return to her.

_Too close_.

The instant it towered over her, Ellure locked the infrared scope to sync onto its heart. Vibrations ran up her ankles as the collector's particle gun emptied into the reaper's core.

"Perfect shot!"

The gun burned out, but not before the reaper's eyes and heart overheated. She stumbled as it arched back and swayed. Falling downward, the reaper bent forward as it lost control. She ran without far to go. The entire length of its arms slapped across the platforms along either side of her.

The ground began to slip away, slanting almost vertical. Her chest seized tight. Garrus' corner remained untouched. He wobbled on unsteady legs and frantically waved for her to catch up. She gave it all to reach him. Until, Jack slid past her.

There wasn't time to think about it.

Making an about-face, she collapsed onto her stomach, sliding head first, and stretched to reach her. Flash images haunted; Jack's girlish alarm during their Omega recruitment, an excited smile as she set up her crate in the shuttle bay, the puckered face of hate, Jack's laughter as she dressed her in red...

A sharp pain split her side. The alien surface beneath them splintered and cracked. Tattooed hands wildly grasping, fingers danced between her own.

Staring back into Jack's terror filled eyes, she decided. It was all in or nothing. There was no way she was going to let her go now. Every soul Jack had ever crossed in her life cast her aside.

_Not this time._

* * *

"Shepard!" Garrus had to stop her. His own platform tilted against all his efforts. This is just the kind of thing she'd do... again.

Fear gripped like a knife in the chest. He bore through it all and labored up the steep embankment. The connection between them rose to a peak. Armored gloves worked against him. Without his talons as a means to find a solid grip, he could only watch as she and Jack slipped away.

All at once, the ground was hit from underneath. Everything shifted to force him back. A deafening crack thundered as the platforms separated under the stress.

Tumbling in the opposite direction he'd been trying to achieve, his tendons clenched taunt. Pieces of broken black and bronze chucks scraped overhead. A raw thud vibrated from behind as he skidded uncontrollably.

Landing onto a sturdy and intact base, he returned to his feet and surfed in the center as it careened. Another spinning platform was flying toward his. He braced. This was it.

* * *

Eyes opened, either hell for her was another collector base or she was still alive. Pained to breathe, she concluded the crushing weight on her torso said she was alive for certain.

Thrusting the hunk of debris to fall to the side, she sat forward and massaged her right thigh back to life. The unbroken platform they had fallen onto, ricocheted off another, and streamlined into the wall, creating a path back into the hive. Lying on what remained of it, they had enough of an outcrop to prevent them from plummeting with the reaper.

Sorting her surroundings, she found Jack lolled on her side near remnants of the devastated wall. She rushed to check her. Eased onto her back, Jack's brown eyes smiled. A jagged grunt and Ellure helped her to stand.

Visibly shaken, Jack dusted the front of her pants in a poor attempt at concealment. "Well, I think this is the part where I say it."

"I'm willing to hear anything you have to tell me, Jack."

"I told you so."

"Except that." She paused on awareness. "Where's Garrus?"

Jack's expression mirrored her personal thoughts. The last time she'd seen him was before the final crash when the reaper's thrashing had knocked her and Jack from their dangling position, helping her to pull girl up, the pain shooting through her side wasn't assisting in that endeavor.

Both scrambled, sifting through rubble.

In seconds, Jack found his body jutting from beneath a marble black beam. Ellure stopped short in her urgency. He wasn't moving. No traces of his blood to be seen, but that didn't mean much to her.

She wrapped her arms around the chilled and hefty girder. Jack shared the burden, and together they hauled it aside. Receiving no feedback, she tried to remain sensible. He was known for regular bouts of head trauma.

Jack tugged at her wrist guard as the clicking of collectors revived in the distance. "Shepard... We have to go."

"No." Shrugging Jack off, she knelt and touched the side of his face. "Garrus?" _Anything but this_.

"Shepard, we don't have time."

"I'm not leaving him here. Go, Jack." She trembled as a deeper pain seeped from her chest.

"Shepard, I'm sorry. But we can't stay here, and I'm not leaving without you."

"Damn it, Jack!" Closing her eyes, she refused to accept whatever Jack had to say. If he was done, she was done. There wasn't any fight left to give. "Just get out of here."

Checking over her shoulder, she watched as Jack narrowed her eyes abrasively. "I can't go back to the Normandy without you… Shepard, _we _need you."

She bit her lip with a shake of her head. How could she continue? What would be the point?

A slight flutter under her hand snapped her attention back to him. He opened one eye and quickly shut it. He was okay.

"This is the part where you're supposed to kiss me or say something silly to ruin the moment."

"Son of a bitch…"

"I'm waiting."

Too ecstatic to care she leaned down and made her choice.

A low hum resonated behind her. Jack said, "Not to ruin your little moment but we're about to be swarmed by fucking prothean-collector-bug-things... very soon. And Joker's going to have a shit-fit and die if you don't respond."

"_Shit, shit, shit… Do you copy? Commander? What the shit? Come on, Ell, don't leave me hanging... Do you copy?"_

She broke away and accelerated Garrus to his feet. Assuring her visor was positioned and synced, she stepped through the crumbled puncture into the base. "I'm here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?"

"_All survivors on board. We're just waiting for you."_

"Shepard!" Jack braced her arms as if about to create a barrier. "Seekers!"

"No time, Jack. Run!" A few nippy shots from her pistol and Ellure mustered any energy left to follow her own command. Garrus and Jack were both alive. She wasn't sure about the ground team, but she understood the severity of this all so much more now. "Go! I know damn well you can run faster than that, Vakarian!"

She didn't have to turn around to see them. She could hear the clacking and shrieking of their pursuit, the pattering of seeker's wings. Jack and Garrus stretched ahead. No wonder Jack stuck with the light armor and shields only.

She strained to keep up. The Collectors were nothing compared to the Reapers. It took so much effort just to kill Sovereign alone, and they were creating more reapers by using humans. She couldn't help but wonder just how many of them were out there waiting, preparing, and biding their time to attack. They obviously weren't going to stop just because they had cut off the Citadel transport. It was their only way to continue their existence. But there was one thing they hadn't counted on…

The Normandy rose on the horizon, drifting sideways, lining up to the end of the path. The air lock door opened to reveal Joker giving cover fire as Garrus and Jack both cleared the short gap.

The base was quivering with the tick to detonation. She stumbled and recovered as a mass of debris plummeted. The distance to the air lock lengthened while the ground fell away with impact.

The Council would never take care of this. The Illusive Man was only pursuing the interests of humanity. Fuck that. The turians, krogans, asari, quarians, and any others she didn't have time to remember right this second, all of them were at risk.

Every grain in her body hurt. She ignored it.

Barreling head strong, arms and legs pumping, she devoted everything. If she wanted them to make it, she would have to make it.

One last push.

Her arms clung to the grated steel floor as her feet dangled and torso slammed into the harsh exterior of the Normandy. Maybe she needed jumping lessons instead of sparring lessons.

Jack grasped her forearm and dragged her up into the ship. Standing, she grappled for oxygen as the door closed to cut off the Collectors last chance to stop her. She wished there was a window. There was a hand signal she forgot to show them.

"_Detonation in ten... nine... eight..."_

Ellure spun to follow Joker.

"_seven… six…"_

"Yeah, I get the gist of it, EDI... Hold on." Joker shuffled to the pilot seat, pitching Garrus his gun.

She directed Jack to sit at the resource console and braced in the doorway across from Garrus. She could only smile as he looked at her. "I wonder just how pissed Harbinger is right now." he said.

Jack threaded into the harness and buckled. "I don't know, but I would fucking _love_ to hear it."

Her pilot worked feverishly, watching readings, setting coordinates, driving once more through ancient ship remains in escape. "How's it looking, Joker?"

"It's close..."

"Sounds about right. Not to ruin your concentration, but when you said '_survivors_', exactly how many are we talking about?" She shut her eyes as the ship throbbed with compression. Garrus' hand picked up hers as the Normandy rocked. Gauging the turns of her stomach, she squeezed his hand in preparation. FTL was reaching its peak.

"All of them, Commander... Hold on tight!"

Squeezing her hand in return, Garrus assured them equally. "Way ahead of you."


	30. Recovery

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Recovery**

"All clear, Commander." said Joker, swiveling his chair about-face, smiling freely.

Ellure released a maniacal, breathy laugh as she rested her head back on the entryway of the bridge. "You were right. That was one wild ride. Nice shooting by the way."

"Yeah, I was getting bored waiting for your poky behind to catch up."

"What is with everyone's obsession with my ass lately?"

"That's not what I meant!" He exhaled tersely. "Back on track now, I'm glad that reaper - collector crap is over... It is over, right?"

"Well..."

Eyes closed, he shook his head. "It's never over."

"I would be shocked if it was, Joker."

"At least we gave the collectors hell." Garrus sauntered to Joker's side and held down his hand, initiating a flurry of fist bumps, high-fives, one gawky elbow maneuver, and ending with a one-handed male version of jazz hands.

Jack unfastened the harness from her seat at the resource console to join her in the entryway. "What the fuck was that?"

Ellure widened her eyes in utter disbelief. "Seriously? Joker gets some sort of turian-human male ceremony of victory?"

Jack scowled. "This is why men piss me off. Moments like these."

Garrus held out his hand to her, and Ellure left the gesture unreciprocated. "Never gonna happen, Vakarian."

Jack reached offered a fist. "Fuck you, guys."

"Exactly." She harped, completing Jack's celebration with a bump.

Garrus shrugged. "Can't say I didn't offer."

"Well, yeah. _Now_. Kind of late, I think."

"You know me..." She glanced down to Jack and stiffened her smile with a roll of her eyes. She refused to give him the satisfaction of adding to that statement. Garrus heaved a sigh. "Mean."

"Just down right cold if you ask me." said Joker.

"Let's go. Leave them to their male-bonding." Ellure turned on her tired heels and left.

"Gladly." Jack smirked evilly. "Better be careful, Shepard. That male-bonding business may go too far some day."

Joker shouted, "I heard that!"

Observing the battered CIC, she knew it would take time for repairs. Her nerves still lingering on the edge, she realized it would be more than just the state of the Normandy at stake. It was time to make assessments. "Chambers," she said almost in question.

The ever perky redhead looked up from her console slowly as if pulling herself from a dream. "Commander, you came for us. I knew you would. Thank you. A thousand times, thank you."

There was a change in Kelly's movements. She was anxiously twisting her fingers and unable to settle her hips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever get the memories out of my head." The yeoman's green eyes glazed. "Trapped. Suffocating. It's oozing into every pore. Faint sobs echoing the confined space." After a haggard pause and a slight head shake, she continued, "But I'm okay now. I'm alive... back to the old Kelly."

"I'll probably check on you later, Kelly." Giving the redhead a prudent hug, she proceeded into the elevator. Some of the crew would need more time than others to acclimate after this. They had all survived impossible odds, and yet they would never be the same as they were. Would anyone understand the magnitude of what they'd experienced?

Jack lifted one knee to press her boot on the wall behind her as she leaned back. "Shepard. I just wanted to say, thanks... Cut it a bit close though."

"Well, I like to keep you on your toes."

"My toes were no longer on the ground. Hell, everything was off the ground for a second there."

"Don't worry, Jack. I wasn't going to let you go that easily. It's like I said after Pragia, you are meant for greater things. Letting you fall to your death would have put an end to that. Besides, you're stuck with me now."

"You're like the fucking queen of the girl scouts." Rocking off the wall to stand with arms folded, she said, "And you obviously know how to pitch a tent."

"You got me. I'm a professional tent-pitcher."

"Nice job screwing over the Illusive Man. For a moment there I thought maybe Vakarian was going to change your mind."

"Garrus' heart is in the right place, he's just one to be more logical about that sort of stuff. Guess that's the big difference between us. I follow my gut on those choices. As far as the Illusive Man goes? I just don't trust him, Jack."

"Well, tell your gut I said thank you."

"Will do. Here's our stop." Ellure stepped off the elevator onto the crew's deck. "Not coming?"

"I thought I'd go check on Tali."

"I'll see you later then."

Jack smirked as the doors started to close and said with a sarcastic wink, "I should go."

At least one person on the Normandy had seen enough shit in her life to come out of this unscathed. Ellure rounded into the mess-hall. It was packed to capacity with survivors, cots, and chairs. Doctor Chakwas and Mordin were bustling from one person to the next, assessing injuries and tending to each. They acted with structure, but they seemed to be the only ones that understood it.

Locating Thane to the back of the mess, she ducked under the hanging wires of the kitchen and parked beside him on the top step to the main battery. Slightly short of breath with an irritating jab to her waist, she readjusted for better comfort. Muscles were bound to ache. "How are you doing, Mr. Krios?"

"Here I am."

"So I see."

"I did not expect us to be so gifted with our success."

"It's a good team."

"Yes. It is." Thane drifted into silence, watching Grunt receive sporadic stitches to his forearm from Mordin. The air around them compressed.

Feeling a sense of unease, Ellure said, "How are you feeling, Thane?"

He drew in a heavy breath, holding with thought, and finally released. "My condition has been causing me more unease as of late… Doctor Chakwas has been most kind. She is a caring woman."

"She enjoys her work." Pointing out the scene before them, she said, "She's already got this place set up like a military hospital."

Thane smiled, showing her his bandaged hand. "We were low on heat sinks. She wasted no time."

"She never misses a thing." Ellure assured.

The subject of their conversation now had Kasumi seated on the center island, removing a boot. Chakwas was soon rotating an ankle painstakingly.

"Now that we've accomplished what we set out to do," said Thane, "what would you recommend for life after a suicide mission?"

"I suppose you could always retire or wait around for the next shitstorm."

Thane soundlessly laughed as his gaze trailed to the floor. Elbows on his thighs, he relaxed forward, wrists crossed, hands draped between his knees. "Retire… That is a strange thought."

"I hear ya' there. Considering the roller coaster trip I've been on since, well, since birth I guess, I can't see it either."

"Perhaps one day you will find retirement. I myself had never anticipated such thinking. However, Kepral's Syndrome changes a perspective over time."

"Can't they do anything?"

"There is a chance for a lung transplant."

"And?"

"I am not willing to take it."

"Why not?"

Dark eyes congregated to hers. "Siha, I am past my time. My wife is no longer with me. My son is grown. Even with the transplant I would not be as I have been. I cannot see taking such a gift from someone who would hold more benefit from it."

"Well, what if I asked you to?"

Thane straightened his posture and chuckled as his eyes broke away. Reaching out, he cupped her hand in-between his. "As much as I would like you to think that my decision could be changed…"

"You've already turned it down."

"This is how it should be."

She gazed at the green hands enveloping hers and rubbed her thumb over his bandaged palm. She could understand his reasoning, but it didn't help to ease the achingly empty sensation that filled her with the depth of his words. "Thane-"

"Do not shed tears for me. I still have time, and I will spend it wisely."

"This sucks."

Thane released her hand and good-humoredly patted her knee. "That is one way to put it."

"Sorry I'm not as elegant with my vocabulary."

"That may be so, but being who you are is more valuable than words. You had to make a difficult choice, Shepard. For what it's worth, I believe you made the correct one."

"I hope you're right." Focusing on the shuffle of the mess-hall, Ellure detected Legion coming to a halt behind Kasumi. His arms extended overhead, tinkering with the sagging wires and cables. "How much do you want to bet that he's going to electrocute himself?"

"I would bet that he will fix it without causing even the slightest change to our lighting."

"You're on, Mr. Krios. Twenty credits?"

"That is a fair bet."

Ellure sat spellbound as they both monitored the geth. Keeping a close eye on the lighting fixtures, she waited for even the slightest flicker or spark. Anything. Something? Damn it.

Legion welded the ceiling panel with the tip of a finger. "Complete."

"Well, crap."

Thane extended his hand, palm up. "I believe you said twenty."

"I'll have to pay you later. I don't keep credits on me when fighting Collectors."

Thane stood. "I would expect not. If you did, I would carry more concern over the level of focus you have during battle."

"Ha. Ha." She mocked and took his good hand that offered assistance. Her head spun fuzzy as her blood pressure altered with the movement.

"Shepard."

"Yeah?"

"You should have that checked."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a crack in the side of your armor."

She followed the tip of his finger, scrutinizing her breastplate. The front right of her waist was indented. Touching it gingerly, she learned the armor was broken. Jagged edges were curved inward to a sticky heat. Sticky blood or leaked Medi-gel?

Thane's brow exposed further concern. "Are you injured?"

"It's sore, but then again everything hurts right now."

"I will escort you to Chakwas."

"She's five feet away."

"I want to be sure you make it there. I suspect you have a tendency to cloak your way around the ship."

"How would you know anything about that?"

"I witnessed you and Goto in the shuttle bay."

"Oh? When was this, pray tell?"

"I don't remember the exact time." Thane straightened the collar of his jacket. "I was late meeting with Jacob for exercise. He was exiting to the elevator as I arrived and before we left I spotted you and Goto diving... and cloaking."

Smoothing the breast of his jacket, she pretended to pick at lint, so as not to cause suspicion to their exchange. "Can we just keep this on the down low, please?"

"I will not tell." Thane simpered in tease as he continued, "I just wanted to be sure you were not changing your mind about Vakarian."

"For Jacob? No, I'm good. I promise… You're not hitting on me are you?"

"Not to disappoint, but I am just looking out for your turian friend."

"I'm surprised you two are getting along at all to be honest. When exactly did you guys become so cordial?"

"We came to an understanding over time." Thane beckoned Chakwas. "I am just glad you're happy."

That didn't really tell her anything, she concluded. "You like being a tease way too much."

He laughed throatily. "I will be in the shuttle bay to help with clean up if you need me."

Ellure tapered her eyes in response to the roguish smile he cast before leaving. Chakwas steered her toward a standard foldaway cot stretched under the medical bay's window. "Have a seat, Commander."

"I'm sure it's nothing." she countered. There were plenty of other people on the ship she still needed to see to.

"Sit."

Compelled by the doctor's strict glare, she was beginning to understand Joker's lack of enthusiasm sometimes. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now lie down."

Too foggy in the head for retort, she followed the directive. Chakwas unlatched the sides of her armor, peeling the front panel aside, and Ellure held a breath as she was guided upright. The breastplate fell away to the floor. Mordin, upon hearing the sound, approached.

"Oh my…" Chakwas lowered her shoulders back down and began evaluation of her torso.

A pain razored from navel to hip. She bit her tongue to keep down the sudden surge of torture.

Mordin stopped beside Chakwas. A quick once over of the situation and he said, "Move her to medical bay. Prep for surgery."

"What? Care to tell me anything more than that?"

"Better this way. Can tell you later. _Grunt! _Could use krogan assistance."

Grunt stood from his seat at the dining table, towering over the rest of the crew, and lumbered his way to them. Beaming with satisfaction, he pointed to her side. "Hah! Good wounds for a good fight."

"Caution. Need her moved _efficiently_."

Adrenaline flowed. Why wouldn't he just tell her? It didn't feel all that bad. Okay, yeah, it definitely hurt. But there had been worse pains in her life.

As Grunt lifted, Ellure shut her eyes and tried to think about something else. That moment in the Collector Base and Jack's insistence to just leave him there? Yeah, there were worse things than physical pain.

Grunt lowered her onto the stark mattress, with care, and she watched Chakwas brush a shattered bottle to the wall with her foot. Grunt nodded with approval at his own efforts, and Ellure turned her attention to the ceiling lights to keep panic to a minimum. "Sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

"I am glad to have the ability to kick your mess to the side. Not even a day ago I thought I was to be turned into grey liquid."

"So, what is it?"

"Don't worry, Commander. Just stay calm and you'll be done before you know it." Chakwas closed the shutters and prepared an injection. "We'll have you back on your feet in no time."

"Whatever you say. You're the doctor here."

Chakwas laughed warmly. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Garrus appreciated the chance of just breathing calmly for once. Drifting through space, not under chase, he straightened his knees and eased back in the chair at the resource station. It had merely been days since he'd discovered Shepard here cutting loose with Joker as they made preparations. It seemed like eons ago. "We made it."

Joker grimaced slightly with a hand on his side. "Yeah, she had me sweating it out for a minute there. You three weren't giving us anything to go on."

"It got a little rough."

"Man, _that_ is the understatement of the year." Joker reached down by his hip and tossed him a datapad. "Check out this shit."

"What is it?"

"EDI, salvaged some of the base data. This is just some info on the Reaper that was controlling the Collectors… I think."

"Harbinger?" Garrus scoured the small screen for clarity. "What am I supposed to be looking at here?"

"Not sure. A good portion of it is cryptic."

"Should probably give this to Shepard."

"Yeah, I will. Just thought maybe you'd have a little insight."

"Why me?"

"I don't know… just from your personal Reaper experience."

"I have about as much experience as you do, Joker."

"I hardly ever leave the ship! You've been marching through a Collector Base for the past - many hours. Honestly, I haven't really been paying attention to time frames."

Giving the data a second examination, he said, "The only thing I see here is a picture of a reaper and bunch of random text… Hold up."

"What is it?"

Garrus tilted the datapad and indicated to the numbers filed at the bottom of the screen. "See this here? What's that look like to you?"

"Coordinates?"

"Not just any coordinates."

"The Sol system."

"Spirits, they may be moving quicker than we thought."

"Why would they want to go to the Sol system? We destroyed the Collector Base!"

"You really think that's going to stop them? The protheans can't be the only species they've indoctrinated to join their cause. Even EDI pointed out that they tried to turn them into a reaper originally. They were just unsuccessful. There's no telling how long they've been waiting around."

Joker leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Just once, _just once_, I would like to deliver cargo around the galaxy for a living and spend my life as a lazy space delivery boy."

"Sure, but then you wouldn't get to fly the Normandy to the center of the galaxy and back. Not to mention all the fun you had while we were gone."

"Oh, yes. Climbing through ducts, avoiding giant synthetic creatures out to kill you and kidnap your crew, time of my life!"

Garrus returned the datapad. "I'm going down to check things out and see what kind of mess we've got. Make sure you give this to Shepard."

"Yeah... Hey, big guy. Awesome weapon upgrades. Seriously."

"Sharp piloting."

Joker stood from his chair. Straightening his posture, he saluted. "Officer Vakarian."

He doubled the motion before parting ways. "Flight Lieutenant Moreau."

* * *

Doors parted to an orange mass. "Grunt."

"Garrus." After a krogan nod, he continued, "Shepard knows how to take a hit."

"A hit?"

"Gashed right through her armor. I could see the insides almost."

"What? When was this?"

"Don't know. Tough for a human. Not even a sound when I moved her."

Picturing her on the bridge, he couldn't remember seeing anything amiss. Maybe there were a few scratches on her armor though he never really got the chance to look all that closely. "Where is she?"

"With the salarian."

"Thanks, Grunt. At least someone around here is keeping me informed." Zigzagging through chairs, cots, and crew in the mess-hall, he sought out the human sitting on the kitchen counter. If there was anything to know, that was the place to find it. "Goto. What's the latest?"

"Garrus! Let's see… I sprained my ankle. Lawson had some serious bruising from her gunshot rebound. Grunt had a few claw marks stitched on his forearm. He seemed rather happy about that... Tali, Thane, Jacob, and Samara were all cleared. Legion is indestructible from what I gather…"

"What about Shepard?"

"Not sure yet. Mordin and Chakwas took her into the medical bay. They left her armor over there by that cot."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Walking over, he picked up the abandoned blu-camo piece. The side had a clean break. How did he miss that?

"Shepard is recovering." said Solus, appearing beside him. "Interior revealed some damage. Has been repaired though. Was lucky. Found this." The professor unrolled his fingers.

Garrus picked up an onyx shard the length of his own palm. "Why wasn't she bleeding?"

"Debris was still lodged. Kept her from bleeding out past her armor. Would have been much different circumstances if it was removed or slipped out. Didn't tell her though. Wanted to prevent alarm."

"Why didn't she know it was there?"

"Extremely high levels of adrenaline. Common for humans to have delayed response of pain from it. Armor had automatically distributed Medi-gel as well. Prevented infection. Certain she felt it at some point. Appears that it wasn't completely in at first. Possible outside pressure at a later point pushed it in completely."

Garrus suddenly felt sick. "Is she awake?"

"Not yet. Wanted her to remain still."

"Thanks, Solus."

"Returning to lab. Also, Doctor Chakwas requested to see you."

"Okay then."

Solus waved amiably and hustled away.

Looking back down at the dark marble-like fragment, Garrus lamented he'd never caught it sooner. He tucked it away for safe keeping and entered the medical bay. The room's lighting was off inside. The windows to the kitchen cast enough of a glow for Chakwas to gather strewn medical books from the floor. "Ah, Garrus. How are you?"

"I've been better."

With a comforting smile, she set the volumes on the desk and rolled a chair toward him. "Sit down. Let's have a look at that head of yours."

Garrus complied, remaining steady as she began checking his scars and bandaging them once more. As Chakwas stepped to the side, he was able to see Shepard. Fresh dressings taped to her side. A red soaked t-shirt folded up on the floor. "Surgery was good?"

"Of course... There. You're done. Pretty soon we won't need to bind you up anymore. Now, remove your armor."

"What?"

"I need to be sure you're in one piece."

"I, uh… okay."

"Shepard was hiding her injuries from us." Chakwas scolded with her eyes. "I thought perhaps I needed to be a little more thorough."

"I assure you I'm clear. I do have _some_ shields."

"Let's start with the top half."

With an expression that harsh there would be no way out of it. He discarded his armor at the foot of the desk, giving the doctor opportunity to search.

"Ah-hah. I knew it."

"What?"

"Right here." The dark grey of her gloved finger directed him to the grazing on his bicep. "See that? That, Vakarian, is a bullet wound… two actually." she said, lifting his arm to inspect the underside.

"Strange, never felt it."

"You were highly distracted. I'll get you prepped and sutured."

Garrus rested his elbow up on the desk's cool surface as Chakwas worked over him. A pinch to his upper arm and everything went numb. Other than the slight pressure of her maneuvering, he felt nothing but fatigue. Head propped in his free hand, he stared at the intersect point of the medical bay doors. If a couple bullets were all he had to worry about, he'd take it any day. At least he wasn't hit with one of the particle beams, he'd have felt that one.

He closed his eyes. How many moments did he think it was the last? Too many to count. There would be more, he could bet on it. But there was no point in worrying today. All part of typical turian life. Serve, protect, defend, and dealing with witless idiots who didn't seem to see anything more than the hand in front of their face.

"All set."

He watched as the doctor finished wrapping his arm. Flexing and stretching, Garrus slipped his blue-stained undershirt back on. "Glad to hear it."

"Leg plates."

"I'll just let you know if I find anything."

Chakwas laughed sweetly as she pulled up another desk chair and sat beside him. "I hope so. My only purpose is to patch up everyone on the ship. You wouldn't deprive me of that would you?"

"Definitely not."

With a weighty sigh, she said, "I don't know how you did it."

"Shepard did it."

"Only because she had good support."

Garrus restricted the laugh at the doctor's choice of words. He wished Ell was awake to hear that one. "Yeah, she built her team up solidly."

"Yes. She very well did. I am still a little shaken from my abduction. It was a lot to endure. You, Shepard, and Jeff came so quickly... I've never had truer friends." After pause, Chakwas smiled. "Mordin has informed me that you two became intimate."

The lingering humor constricted into a cringe of impatience on the matter. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. Doctor-patient-"

"You can stop there. I've been well educated on that matter."

"I'm sure. He's very systematic in his work. I try to stay out of his way around here. His brain races so quickly, I find it easier to let him handle it."

Garrus rubbed his brow and snuffed at her revelation. "Every conversation with him leaves you feeling as though you're slowing him down."

"I suppose our talking moves at a snail's pace for him." Chakwas rocked forward and stood. "Best not to sit too long with so much work to be done. Not to mention, I would prefer to keep the dark recollections at bay for as long as possible... I'm going to help Gardner with the mess-hall. Let me know if you need anything." Smiling once more with a glance to Shepard's motionless form, she departed.

The room was thick. The only sound a humming choir of equipment that watched her vitals. Balanced peaks and valleys charted their way across the small monitor secured to the wall near her bed. A choking sensation rose from his chest. He'd almost lost her again. When would she stop putting herself to such risk? What would be her limit? Did she even have one?

He scooted his chair to her bedside and rested the side of his face on the mattress, basking in the warm air permeating from her body. Taking her hand, he pressed the soft, thin skin on the back of it against his scarred mandible. He smoothed her palm's callouses with the pad of his thumb. Her eyelids were veined in purple undertones. Her ribs rose and fell with shallow breaths, yet the subtle rhythm of her pulse still beat through her.

It was difficult to be strong at a time like this, but he would be, at any cost. She needed him. If she asked him to bring her drinks forever, he'd give her the sweetest one every time. If she needed the shirt off his back, she could have it. Next time he would even let her use his rifle... maybe.

But there was something he couldn't do. It was impossible to leave her side. If it meant having her hate him to the last of his days, so be it. She certainly wasn't all that pleased with him pushing Krios aside.

Draping her arm over her waist, he sat, head in his hands, and tried to clear the memory. It was never his call as to whether or not Jack was worth the gamble. The girl was an amazing biotic, and her life was built on a dark past, but she wasn't the only one. Without a second thought Shepard saved her in spite of the danger to her own well-being. He had to keep telling himself that's who she is, a stubbornly persistent woman always willing to give her all for anyone. How can you tell someone not to be who they are? After all, it was one of the things he admired about her, and yet... it was the one thing that shook him to the core.

"Everything okay, Grumpy?"

Lowering his hands, Garrus suppressed his emotions. "Just fine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired would be putting it mildly." Her eyes explored his. She was seeing right through him but let it slide. "What happened to your arm? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, must have dropped my shields."

"You think? See, you have to bend at the waist sometimes, or crouch behind large impenetrable objects. God forbid should you step to the side and avoid a bullet here or there."

"Says the woman who jumps to her death at every given chance."

"That's completely different."

"How?"

"Because I'm so much better at it than you… Onto happier thoughts, what's the final tally?"

"You won."

"Damn right I did. That was a hell of a kill shot."

"I helped."

Shepard rolled her eyes and flashed a quirky smile. "Fine, you get maybe... thirty percent of the credit."

"Thirty? I dove out into the line of fire to help you get ammo and you're only giving me thirty?"

"Forty. Final offer."

"I'll take whatever I can get with you." Garrus stood to hover over her.

"The thresher maw was all me though."

"If you say so..."

Shepard narrowed one eye. "What are you up to?"

"I was just thinking that we were cut short... You know how annoying that can be." Kissing her, he put in the effort to show what he was too afraid to say. A gentle touch to the side of his face made him wonder if he should take the chance and say it. But what if she wasn't ready for that? Scaring her off could be a side effect of such forthright disclosures.

Resting the side of his face against hers, he listened to the change in her breathing as she said, "Remind me to kick Jack's ass for interrupting. Again."

"She kept you from getting us both killed by seekers."

Patting his shoulder and hugging him closer, she soothed, "Shhh. Minor details."

* * *

Miranda awoke in her chair overlooking the drive core. Arching back into a stretch, she gathered her thoughts. It had been approximately twenty-four hours ago that they were fighting for their return to the Normandy. She just couldn't believe they did it. They bloody did it.

Pulling her suit from the top drawer of her armor locker, she looked over herself in the mirror as she dressed. Her torso looked like hell. She wasn't sure what would have been the worse scenario, being hit with a bullet or reflecting one?

She shook out her hair and zipped up her boots. Shepard was right. She needed her own life, and now she would have the chance.

A beeping from her terminal carved through her momentary happiness. She walked over and powered on the screen to discover a message from Cerberus.

_The Illusive Man is requesting conference with Shepard. Do not delay. _

_- End of Transmission -_

With a deep sigh, she tucked her hair behind an ear. Too bad they were forced to leave the galactic core, she might have had a few minutes of peace.

She glanced around the mess-hall to see Chakwas and Gardner had gotten the area almost back to its original shape. "EDI?"

"_Yes, Ms. Lawson?"_

"Where's the commander?"

"_Shepard is located in the shuttle bay with the bulk of the Normandy's crew."_

"Thank you, EDI."

"_You're welcome."_

Miranda climbed into the elevator. Ms. Lawson? That sort of conversation with an AI would take some getting used to.

In the shuttle bay, several of the crew worked on clean up, moving debris and restacking supply crates. Joker tipped his hat as he passed for the elevator. Now she was officially shocked.

Shepard was staring out of a breach in the side of the Normandy. With her wrists crossed behind her, she held a datapad between her fingers. "Commander?"

"Miranda. How are you holding up?"

Shepard's paler than usual appearance rattled her slightly. "Rather well considering. You look distressed… and bushed."

The commander slanted a smile and returned to looking out at space. "That I am, Lawson. That I am."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the Illusive Man has requested to see you."

With a comical snort, she replied, "I bet he did."

"We had to do it, Shepard. Taking down the Collector Base was the right decision. The Illusive Man might not agree, but we had no choice."

"Thank you. Really." Relaxing her shoulders, she brought the datapad out to look over it for a time. Lowering her arms, Shepard continued in a tone of resignation. "How long will you be with us?"

"I'm… I'm afraid I don't understand, Commander."

"Chances are good, he's not going to like what I have to say. I just wondered if you were ready for any sour grapes that may bring to your table."

Miranda shifted her weight twirled a tress of hair around her finger. She hadn't considered about that part. This woman was always managing to impress her. She had gotten the job done and went out of her way to make her feel accepted even with all her gaffes. "You do what you have to do… Ellure. Let me worry about myself. Do you remember our chat after helping Taylor's father?"

Shepard rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. "Could you refresh my memory? I've had a lot of _chats_ with you, Miranda."

"Very well then. You suggested for me to _open my eyes_ and _look over the things Cerberus has done._ And I have. You were right in what you said at the Collector Base. That little seat-flying-pants speech."

"Fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants?"

She snapped her fingers. "Yes, that very one. I understand now that this is not going to just be a human problem. Unfortunately, I fear the Illusive Man is only focused on humanity. So, I guess what I'm saying is - whatever you do, Commander, I'll be here."

"What about your sister?"

"I'll handle it. She's well hidden now and I don't see why the Illusive Man would have any need of her anyways. He's got plenty to do now that you've blown up the base."

"Alright... As long as you're sure about it, then I guess it's time for a little meeting."


	31. The Winds of Change

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Winds of Change**

The sizeable window in the starboard observation made for excellent unwinding entertainment. His turian beer was cold, his chair was comfortable, and it was only a matter of time till Shepard would be done with her meeting to bring back another life-threatening, reaper-chasing assignment with her.

Samara balanced her biotic ball quietly while Goto and Tali played cards on the other side of the room. Jack sat on the floor completing the triangle of competitors as she blurted out, "I fucking suck at this game. Garrus, you want to play? I need to beat the shit out of someone to feel better."

"I think I'll pass." He closed his eyes and embraced the cold burning sensation on his fingers. His arm was a bit stiff, but his organs were still intact and he had all his limbs. It was difficult to feel relaxed knowing what kind of dark and uphill road lay ahead.

The hissing of the doors and the drumbeat of her steps drew everyone's gaze. "First Saren, now the Collectors? Remind me to never get on your bad side, Shepard… I almost feel sorry for the Reapers."

"You can add the Illusive Man to that list, if you're counting how many people I've pissed off."

"That list is extensive."

"True." Shepard sat down beside him and brought up her feet. "So, I guess _technically_ I just kinda stole the Normandy."

"Okay then."

"Yep."

Jack said, "You're fucking kidding!"

Goto smiled and shuffled the deck. "Impressive."

"Keelah se'lai, Shepard." said Tali, raising her cup for a cheer.

Shepard rested her head back on his leg and crossed her ankles. "And I more or less told him to fuck off."

Pleased to see her at ease for the first time in weeks, Garrus said, "I think what you're trying to say, is that you not only ran off with the best ship in the galaxy right now, but you're his biggest credit sink and just took all of his hard earned cash from the past three years in one fell swoop."

"I don't know if I'd call it hard earned but... yep."

"Hmm. If it helps, I think you were worth the investment."

"Well, that was cheesy."

"You're right. Can't say I didn't try."

"It's okay. You'll learn, eventually."

A revitalizing sip of his beverage and Garrus propped one elbow over the back of the couch. "We can only hope."

Samara absorbed her biotics. "Shepard. I wanted to tell you, I believe you did the right thing by destroying that base. The Illusive Man thinks he has the wisdom to utilize it, but he does not."

"Thanks, Samara."

Tali said, "I can't believe we destroyed it. They said it couldn't be done. Then again, that's said about a lot of things you do."

"So what's next on the agenda?" said Goto.

Jack fanned cards face down on her thigh and leaned back on her palms. "Huh. That's a damn good question."

Shepard said, "Well, I did get a message this morning."

Garrus said, "And here we go. This is how it always begins. Maybe you should stop checking your mail."

"Quiet, Grumpy. It's not too bad. Just have to take the Hammerhead out for a spin."

"Spirits…"

Shepard's eyes popped open, bright and roused. Nothing was lost on her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means."

Jack said, "Chicken-shit."

"I didn't hear any of you volunteering."

Goto said, "That's because you're not going to... I win."

"Bosh'tet, I'm done." Tali tossed cards onto the couch cushion and crossed her legs as she slurped on a shake.

Shepard rolled to her side. "Don't worry. Mordin hasn't given me a free pass yet, but when he does..."

Jack said, "We're screwed."

"Yep."

Garrus swept the cascade of hair away from her face. While cards were shuffled and brought into new chaos, he considered how much sleep had been an elusive creature as of late. The first night back on the Normandy it had started. That metallic crying sound, the kind that cuts through every part of you and reminds you how small you are in the scope, was pungent. But there was another part of this dream far viler, Shepard gazing into a pillar of light. It didn't make sense, and he certainly didn't like the way he felt about it. Most of the time, he could expect the worst and avoid the waste of sleep. As he watched over her, he decided he'd rather take the loss of a few hours rest rather than to dwell on such heavy and insoluble notions.

The doors hissed.

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard rolled to look at the geth standing at the end of the couch. "Yes, Legion?"

"We do not comprehend the organic fascination with self-poisoning, auditory damage, and sexually transmitted disease."

"I think I'm missing something here."

Garrus said, "Is it? Nah, it couldn't be… could it?"

Shepard draped an arm over her eyes. "Legion, I am not giving you a sex talk."

"This unit has repaired multiple core systems."

"Is it blackmailing me?"

"Geth do not blackmail. We may offer data we find suitable to further the needs of gathering information."

Garrus said, "Sounds like a yes."

Shepard said, "Sorry, Legion. I'm not having this conversation."

Legion stated, "Multiple data files were traced to the central piloting console."

"Ask Joker."

"Acknowledged." Legion trodded out of the room.

The poker tourney closed and all three stood and stretched to claim their exit.

"That's enough information for me today." said Goto, "I'm grabbing a bite to eat."

Jack said, "Same here."

Tali paused in the threshold. "I'm going down to engineering. Shepard has a tendency to cause uncomfortable situations."

Shepard sighed. "Thank you, Ms. Tali'Zorah."

"You know I'm right. See you later, Garrus."

Now feeling the hollow in his own stomach, Garrus wove his fingers through Shepard's hair as he inquired, "Dinner?"

"Sounds like a great idea. Wait. Gardner's back…"

"Not my problem." Garrus got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"I hate you."

Garrus halted, watching the asari fixed at the frame of space. "Coming, Samara? We'll save you a seat."

"Thank you, but not at this time. I wish to reflect for the path ahead."

"We'll see you later then."

* * *

Settled shoulder to shoulder with Grunt, Ellure observed Garrus' nose wiggle more than usual as he ate across from her. "He missed you enough to make dextro-pizza. So cute."

"Yeah, I think this is the one time I'll ever say it. Your dinner looks better than mine."

Lifting a slice of levo-style cheese pizza, she made sure he was watching. She still owed him for the sandwich on soup day fiasco. "Mmmm." Garrus shook his head in normal disapproving fashion. "Nothing to add, Mr. Vakarian?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed the bite. "Touché."

Swinging one leg over the chair at the end of the table, Jacob sat and wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Gardner was swift to drop a plate before him. "Thanks." He mustered before diving into his first bite. Thumbs up for his satisfaction, he said, "Finished picking up the debriefing room. Gonna need to hit up the Citadel for some supplies."

"Haven't seen you in a while, what's your take?"

"Didn't expect you to light up that base. Hell of a way to tell the boss that you're quitting."

"But the priiize…"

Jacob laughed between chews. "I wish I could have seen his face."

"He was a little pissed."

Grunt slammed a krogan sized mug onto the table, rattling everyone's attention. "Hah! We fought a great battle."

Nudging his bulky arm, she said, "Well, we didn't get to blow up the doors, but I think we still had fun."

Jacob said, "It's not over though. Bad guise on the horizon, and now Cerberus wants your tail. Never boring, huh?"

Garrus added an emptied plate to the stack. "Never."

"I don't know what kind of time we have, but we better dust off and stay ready." Jacob said to her, "You sure as hell know how to make enemies."

She adjusted to ease the pain in her side and smiled. "At least I know what I'm good at now."

"Raising hell?"

"No, no, no." Displaying her balled up fist, she declared, "Kickin' ass and takin' names!"

"Amen to that."

Ellure finished the last sip of water and tightened the cap. The mess-hall became hushed. Everyone was staring over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Shepard-Commander."

Her heart took flight. "Legion! You have got to stop doing that."

Smirking with turian bravado, Garrus rested an ankle on his knee to show off his personal aplomb. "Good to see I'm not the only one with a shadow."

"Who's your shadow?"

"Goto."

"Ah, I trained her to do that."

"No, you didn't."

"No. But I would have if I'd thought of it."

"Shepard-Commander."

"Legion."

"Your species was offered everything the geth aspire to. True unity, understanding, transcendence. You rejected it. You even refused the possibility of using the old machines gifts to achieve it on your own species own terms. You are more like us than we thought."

The geth's posture was rigid calculating. Standing, she held out her hand. "Thank you, Legion." He reached out and returned the gesture with a mechanical shake. "Do geth hug?"

"Negative."

"Well, they should." Legion released her hand.

While the boys compared killshot numbers, she collected the stack of abandoned plates to return them to the kitchen. Gardner was hovering over a large pot on the stove. The steam curled and billowed away from the heat forcing Gardner to step back from the cloud. She was surprised by how quickly he seemed to have recuperated after the abduction. Most were still besieged by memories of the experience. "How are you holding up, Gardner?"

"Thanks for pulling us out of the crapper."

"I wouldn't just abandon you guys."

"I've been trying to find a way to change up the menu." he said, stirring.

She froze. "Oh?"

"Here. Try some of my calamari gumbo." He slipped a spoon from the drawer and dipped it into the pot.

"I'm full. Thanks, though."

"Just a bite."

"I couldn't…"

"I insist." He held the heaping spoon to her lips. There was no escape.

She encouraged her stomach that this could be his chef-d'oeuvre that would alter her perception of his culinary skills and took the bite in stride. Oh yeah, this was a masterpiece all right, a master piece of nausea. Judging by his expression, she hoped he wouldn't be making this often. It was time to lie her pants off. She smiled big and nodded. _Toss in a thumbs up_, she thought.

"I knew you'd like it."

Giving him the hand signal of approval, she cemented her grave digging and walked back to the table. Once certain Gardner had turned back around, she reaching over Garrus' shoulder and snatched his napkin to spit out whatever remnants were cradled in her cheek. "Watch out. He's experimenting. You should take one for the team, Grunt. I don't think the rest of us will survive if you don't."

Grunt stood and rolled out his shoulder. "It would be my honor, Battle-master."

She stared in awe as he strode into the kitchen and Gardner handed him a bowl. "I was only joking…"

Jacob said, "We should give that krogan a medal."

"I might have to after this." She scoffed. "What am I thinking? He's a krogan. They'll eat anything."

Garrus shook his head. "No kidding."

"Well, you boys behave yourselves. I'm going to check in with Joker." Giving them a parting wave, she tossed her napkin in the trash and left the mess-hall.

* * *

Ellure raised her voice to give him a heads up this time. "Joker."

"Commander. Oh, wait a second. Since we are basically free-flying now, what should I call you?"

"Commander Awesome will suffice."

Joker peered over his shoulder. "Only if I get to be Commander Awesome's sidekick, Fucktastic."

"Fucktastic? Really?"

"Yeah, I probably didn't give that a whole lot of thought."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Man, you are a terrible liar."

"I know. So, our next stop is the hustle and bustle of the Citadel." she said, plopping into the chair behind him as he punched in coordinates. "How's the ribs?"

"Could use a little more sauce."

"I don't even..."

Joker gave a devilish smile. "I'm fine. Though I was wanting to ask you, are you the one who sent the geth up here?"

"I would never."

"Oh? I have my suspicions."

"Well, it was your 'stash' that perked his interest."

"My stash?"

"Yeah... your stash."

EDI said, _"Shepard, I do believe that some of Jeff's extranet bookmarks are technically illegal in Citadel space."_

Joker glared sharply at the blue orb. "Fantastic."

"I believe you meant fucktastic."

"Hardy har har."

"Hey, you picked the name."

"I think I'd rather be ass."

She cocked her head as his expression changed. "I'm not even sure if I should respond to that one."

"Great, I just burned myself didn't I?"

"It does seem that way."

"Sooo, come here too often?"

"Nope."

Joker sighed and shook his head. "Usually that one works so well."

"You're going to need some new material. And I don't mean for your 'stash'."

"Cute. That's cute. It really wasn't funny the first time either. But now that you've said it a few more times, it's _hilarious_."

"No, no, no... it's fucktastic."

"Why don't you send Lawson up here for a bit? At least she knows how to keep quiet and look pretty."

"So you have a crush on Miranda?"

"Did I say that?"

"You kinda did."

"Well, I don't."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously."

"Okay, Joker, I'll let you get back to your..." Using her fingers as quotations, she embellished, "_work_."

"Took you long enough to get the hint."

"I'm just going to remove that comment from memory as if it never existed."

Joker gave her the-wink-and-the-gun and said, "Try all you want, Shepard. I'm the best at what I do."

"Again. Removing that one."

* * *

Ellure tried not to let the discomfort of her side ruin the moment as Garrus rested his arm over her shoulders. Watching the tank, she kept trying to sleep. Smaller fish would swim aside for the larger. They would always regroup, always continue, but every lap the giant would create his havoc in an endless loop of disruption.

They were docked at the Citadel. Most of the crew, at least the more rowdy ones, had gone to the bars for the evening. It was so dreamlike. Just over a week ago, she was charging head first into hell and came out on the other side. Sure maybe it wasn't the first time, but hell kept growing in scale with each passing through. Sooner or later she was going to trip. The last time she stumbled Cerberus was there to grab her arm and yank her to her feet… that they probably reconstructed.

After wiggling her toes, she checked the nightstand. His visor set there every night since the relay. Sliding his arm behind her, she listened as he rolled over and sprawled out. She felt the tension in her face tighten as she tried to remain soundless. He took up almost the whole damn bed! Not to mention it was like sleeping next to a fired up oven.

Tossing the sheet over him, she pulled herself to sit and picked up his visor. There appeared to be a list of some sort. Eleven words in all. One appeared to have been burnt off and rewritten or replaced. Too bad she couldn't read turian.

Replacing it on the nightstand, she climbed out of bed and went to her desk for some late night thought clearing. She flipped on her terminal and began with her inbox. God only knows how many she had from overflow. Cerberus had some crappy mail systems.

She smiled and slouched lower. At least she had the ability to delete all of it.

Mindful of Garrus' sleeping, she kept pecking away quietly. Message after message. Inches from her keypad, the datapad from Mordin was splayed out in orange. Why the hell not? She powered it up and started flicking through the random assortment of reports.

_Hypothesis for Collector interest in humans: Heart._

_Cancel: Krogan have two._

_Updating crew dental records: All Cerberus personnel have cyanide capsules in molars. Need for upgrades. Ocular nerve flashbangs harder to disarm._

_Tests on Collector data: Have ruled out artificially intelligent virus._

_Secondary tests on Collector data: Possibility of virus being very intelligent._

_Scale-itch detected on Normandy: Source undetermined._

_Current status of cure for Vrolik's Syndrome: Liver failure._

"Maybe we need to keep him away from Joker." Peeking through the glass behind her terminal, she spotted Garrus sitting on the edge of the bed, knees spread, head in his hands. "What's the matter, Grumpy?"

Garrus rubbed the plate of his brow. "Uneasy I guess."

She watched him stand and cross the room, leaning against the wall, separating her desk from the foyer. "Take a shower."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"Not a hint - a suggestion." She winked to him as she made inventory of his shirtless form.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just cause the visor's not on doesn't mean I can't see you checking out _the gun show_." Garrus flexed his unbandaged arm.

"Who the hell taught you that one?"

"Classified."

"I see how it is." Pushing back from her desk, she stopped in front of him. "I'm going down to the kitchen for some coffee, want anything?"

"Nah, I'll be up here showering since you find me so repulsive."

"Ha. Ha." Putting a hand on the back of his neck she pulled him closer and kissed the side of his face. "If you don't find your way down there, I might come back for you… maybe."

"Thanks for the warning."

Ellure playfully punched his good shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Thane finished reading the message on his portable terminal. Emotions were bountiful below the surface. Turning it off and folding it down, he sighed heavily as he placed it into the case. His Locust was locked and loaded as he holstered it in the back of his belt. It was always good to be prepared when one had such an abundance of enemies.

After securing the catch tightly, he donned his jacket and picked up his meager belongings along with the coffee mug that had served him so well on this voyage. He took one final look over the last adventurous moments of his life. So many twists and turns had crossed his path. Sorrow and death, joy and hope, forgiveness and enlightenment... It would become dull now.

Passing through the doors, he glanced down the hushed hallway while the unforgettable smell drifted out from the mess-hall. It was one of the things he would come to miss most from his days here.

He spotted Shepard sitting on the counter with her cup in hand. Her eyes illuminated as she smiled but he knew it wasn't meant to last."Thane. What's got you up so early?"

"Shepard." No doubt his subdued tone would give him away first. Her eyes ran down to the items in his hands as they fainted with a revelation.

"What's that?"

"My things."

"You're… leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would try to change my mind."

Shepard lowered off the counter slowly and set her cup to rest. "I would have… but still."

Directing her to the table, he tried not to reveal his attachment for her. "Join me?"

"Okay."

He turned his chair to face hers. Her finger entangled and twisted together as she clasped her hands between her knees reminding him of their closer times together. "This is for the best. It's time for me to be with my son... For what it's worth, I will miss your company."

Shepard tore away under his gaze. Biting her lip, she covered her eyes with a ragged breath. "This is too soon."

"For you it is. For me it is right."

"How long do you have?"

"That's not important. I will be keeping in contact during my _retirement_."

"Retirement…" Shepard showed strained amusement. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I wrote to Kolyat." Glancing down at the bouncing of her knee, he smiled and placed his hand to steady it. "Be calm, Siha. This isn't goodbye forever. I will be staying with Kolyat for a short time till I can find my own place on the Citadel. They have excellent medical care and I will not go easily."

"You don't seem sick at all."

"No. But it is there, and slowly it will make itself known. Until then, I will grasp this opportunity to know my son." Absorbing the scent of wildflowers and sweetened coffee, he felt the tightness in his chest as he stood and pushed his chair back in. While preparing to grab his possessions, he was swiftly interrupted.

"You're not leaving that easy, Mr. Krios."

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him close to her. He ran his fingers over the small of her back. To his dismay, he felt the moisture fall from his eyes as she kissed the side of his face and pulled away.

"Cut that out or I'll be bawling here shortly." she said as her fingers dusted his cheek. With that, he realized it was time to look forward.

He bowed slightly and kissed the back of her hand. "Until later."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Gathering up his case, he handed her the mug and started to leave.

"Goodbye, Thane."

He glanced back and smiled as he looked over her pale eyes. To say it would be to make it final. Stepping onto the elevator, he pressed the button for the last time. _For Kolyat_.


	32. One Day at a Time

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: One Day at a Time**

Ellure patiently awaited the grid light as the Citadel's turian gate keeper pecked away at his console. "I can't believe you're leaving too."

The ever composed asari gave her a sweet smile as they passed through the C-Sec office. "The life of a justicar is a path never ending."

"I can understand that." She dodged the shoulder of an incoming batarian arrestee as they entered the Zakera Ward. "I'm guessing you won't be keeping in touch?"

"I wish that I could, but my travels most often do not allow me such simple comforts."

"Well, if you ever need anything, feel free to track me down. There's always an open spot for you on the Normandy. There is one more thing I wanted to ask before you go." They stopped beside Citadel's information desk just shy of transportation dock. "Did I do anything 'dishonorable'?"

Samara's regal tone sang with a laugh as she wrapped her palm over her waist. "No, you have only done the things necessary. My feelings have always come after my duty, and the same is true of you."

"Maybe you're right. Then again, sometimes those feelings are good for keeping me motivated."

"Yours is an interesting species, Shepard. I find that if there are three humans in a room, there will be six different opinions." Samara glanced to Garrus as he joined them and continued, "But I suspect that you alone carry at least three."

"That would explain a few things." She embraced Samara tightly. "Thank you for all your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

"It was a worthy cause."

"Next time, let's meet under better circumstances."

"I look forward to it. I'm gracious to you for all of your help with Morinth. At last I am free. I am a ruined vessel of sorrow and regret," Samara stepped back. "But I am free."

"I hope we can stop the Reapers from taking that freedom."

"Hope... Yes, that is all we can do for now."

Garrus said, "It'll be much dimmer in the starboard observation without you, Samara."

Her crystal eyes searched them with reflection. "I will miss having so much company to fill my life. But I have sworn an oath and shall follow it through to the end. Keep watch of her, Vakarian. A day may come when the fate of the galaxy rests on her shoulders, and she will need the best by her side. Farewell, Shepard."

"Goodbye, Samara." Ellure stayed in place till Samara was no longer visible. Three fingers rested lightly on her shoulder while she wondered what the next move should be. The Reapers were gathering strength, and she was losing hers piece by piece.

"How are you holding up?"

She patted his hand. "I'll be fine. Let's get Jacob his supplies."

* * *

Garrus packed his bed away, locking it into the wall. He checked the weapon systems for fluctuations or errors in the cooling system. With the defeat of the Collectors, the disconnect from Cerberus, and two of Shepard's core team moving on, life on the Normandy had been in a rising state of flux. With nothing worth note, he left the battery.

Lawson and Shepard stood in-between the kitchen and medical bay in their casual attire. He halted in the hall to let the scene play out before him. The sight of Lawson's change in personal dress was a confirmation of her new outlook on things.

"What a bloody goddamn mess." Lawson said as she held up the bottom half of a Cerberus issued t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah? Check this out." Shepard turned to the side and revealed the grisly scar trailing over the curve of her waist. "That's gonna stick around for a while."

Trailing a finger over her own skin, Lawson said, "It's starting to look like a volus. See right there? The yellow blotch would be his goggles, and the large purple patch is his belly."

Shepard braced her hands on her knees and scrutinized. With an energetic laugh, she said, "I can see it!"

Lawson lowered her shirt and stuck out her hip in a relaxed stance. "How's your shoulder?"

"Oh, those are still there."

"I could speak with Professor Solus or Doctor Chakwas about it. I'm sure there's something we could do to clear that up."

"It's okay. I've grown rather attached to them."

Shepard, seeing him approach, winked to him. He was relieved by her uplifted smile. Thane and Samara's sudden departures had left her downhearted, but no one else seemed to have detected it enough to express worry. "Not to interrupt the battle scar competition, but I'm going to need to pass through here."

Lawson said, "Very well then, Vakarian. You've got us both beat. Our markings can be hidden."

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along, even if it is with juvenile competitions."

Rolling her eyes, Shepard said to Lawson, "He's just mad you won all of his credits last night."

"We've still got a good bit of Cerberus pay on hand if you want it back."

Garrus said, "Nah, I'd hate to take away Shepard's opportunity to buy me dinner."

"Dream on... By the way, Garrus. I talked to Mordin the other day."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Well, it was more like me watching another performance of Gilbert and Sullivan while holding his test tubes."

"His what?"

"Test tubes. The glass things filled with a liquid that could endanger half of the crew if I dropped it, according to EDI. Anyways, the point is, that I'm cleared."

"Hmm. That sounds like good news."

Lawson articulated her lack of clarity on the matter. "Cleared for what?"

Jack's sweet voice carried over the mess-hall for the first time since he'd left the battery. "Don't even fucking ask, Lawson."

Tali was seated across from the biotic at the dining table and typed into her Omni-tool, shaking her head. "Please don't."

"Why not?" Lawson's eyes widened as she looked to Tali. "Oh! My gosh, forget I ever said anything."

Jack set her beer down and kept her eyes on her datapad. "You'll catch on."

Garrus said, "Not to break up this _riveting_ conversation, but, I have an appointment with Chakwas."

Shepard leaned into her hip. "He thinks he's special."

"I am."

Lawson sighed. "How do you deal with that all the time? That constant... _ego_."

Shepard shrugged, departing for the table, and said, "Very carefully."

"Like you two should talk." Garrus passed and tousled her burgundy tangle of hair before making his exit, listening for the confirmation of his victory.

"_Damn it_."

* * *

She savored the view from across the table and fixed her hair. "This is so unnatural, but I like it."

Jack said, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Reclining with her hands to rest over her waist, Miranda said, "I think she means the fact we aren't killing each other."

Tali said, "I would have to agree with that, Shepard."

"She's turned her back on Cerberus." said Jack, "I can tolerate that. We've got no issues."

"Well, not for now anyways..."

"Something you wanted to add, Cheerleader?"

She slapped the table to shatter Jack's attention. "Hey now, let's not start with the chair throwing already. I would like to take in _all_ of your company before you guys jump ship too."

Jack returned to staring at her datapad, dismissing the words away with her hand. "Where the hell am I going to go, Shepard? You plucked me out of cryo, remember?"

"I don't know, but people like to spring these things on me here lately. And why can't you just admit that you love me?"

"I refuse to give you the satisfaction."

"I wasn't surprised when Samara left," said Tali, "but I can't believe Thane never said anything to you ahead of time."

Ellure took a breath and recalled his sudden exit. Sipping her coffee, sitting in on the counter in the quiet mess-hall, she'd barely heard the falls of his feet when he had entered. "Yeah, me neither."

Powering off her Omni-tool, Tali did a scouting of the mess-hall. Apparently satisfied with what she found, she said, "How did that conversation go?"

"Difficult. Things like that always are, but it's worse when you're not sure if you'll get to see that person again."

"He didn't totally change his mind at the last minute, did he?" Tali whispered.

"Change his mind about what? Leaving?"

"Not exactly, I meant because you two..." Tali cycled her hand around in effort to show the words she couldn't seem to find.

"No, it was nothing like that."

Miranda said, "Honestly, I'm surprised Vakarian didn't shoot him. I kept waiting for it. Bloody hell, I thought he was going to take me out a few times."

Tali checked the medical bay. "You worry too much... He's just sensitive in regards to certain topics."

"Says the shifty quarian." Ellure smirked. "What makes _you_ think that, Miranda?"

"We got off on the wrong foot. A few times, as you may recall."

"Ah, yeah." she said, remembering their rocky start on the Normandy. "Tali's got it right, though. His bark is worse than his bite."

Jack said, "She's speaking from experience about that biting thing."

Ellure tossed her arms up in the air to show her disbelief. "What the hell was that? Why does everything always come back to that? Can't we just have a normal conversation around here?"

"Good question, Shepard. Let's see, _what else do we have to talk about_?"

Their gazes converged to a new target. Tali crossed her arms and said, "Oh, no you don't. I have nothing more to contribute. We've been roaming around the galactic core and chasing Collectors, what makes you think I'd have anything more to add since the last time you two ganged up on me?"

Ellure said, "You mean to tell me there was no final message? No liberating moment of revealing your true feelings to each other before I whisked you away to certain doom?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "If he's not going to get any, why should she tell him the truth?"

Tali said, "You two are inventing things that haven't even happened."

She nudged Tali's shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. "Do I see a detour to the Flotilla in the future?"

"No. You don't."

"Why?"

"Because of you, _that_ is why. Because you cause too much mischief, Ell. You get that look and bad things happen to me."

"What? When have I ever caused mischief for you?"

"Enough times that I have lost count."

"If anything, I helped you to realize your true feelings as they bubbled just behind that mask of yours. I know you think that because I can't see your face, I don't know what's going on in there. But I do. I certainly do."

"You're crazy and grasping for straws." Glowing eyes slivered behind a purple facade.

"Like right now, I can see that you are frustrated that I'm on to you and calling you out on your bullshit. I'm almost willing to guess you _did _send him a message before we went through that relay. I would even put money on the fact that it may have been a friendly and quaint letter, but just like right here," she touched the tip of her finger to Tali's forehead, "it was all there just slightly covered up."

Miranda said, "Wait a minute. She's dating someone? When did this happen?"

Tali shooed her hand away. "They don't know what they're talking about. It was a one time thing that was never really anything."

Jack sighed tersely. "Don't waste your time, Lawson. It's a fight to get her to tell anything. From what we know, _and witnessed_, there is a shit load of fireworks and sparks flying everywhere. You could cut the tension between them with a plastic spoon, but we only have a solitary quarian kiss to back it up... that we know of."

"Keelah, I'm going back down to engineering with Gabby."

"Look. She's running away now." Jack took a swig of her beer before shouting, "Run all you want, Tali, I know where to find you."

Tali held up her hand toward them, displaying a crude gesture, and wiggled out of the mess-hall leaving Ellure to audibly gasp at the intent. "Did she just try to do what I think she did?"

Jack smirked deviously and shouted, "You've only got three fingers, Tali. It's not a valid fuck off!"

"Bosh'tet!"

Miranda said, "That seems harsh."

Jack said, "Don't let her fool you with her innocent persona. If there is anyone on this ship you want to watch out for, it's her."

She pointed to Jack and nodded in agreement. "That's true. She once told a volus on the Citadel she was going to... how did she put it?"

"Something about making his olfactory filters smell like refuse."

Miranda pushed back from the table. "I'll be sure to keep on her good side then. You two can take your chances."

Following a raucous laugh, Jack said, "We walk on the wild side."

"I know Shepard does at the very least."

Jack snorted and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "I'm beginning to like her."

Ellure said, "Well then. I have nothing to add. I'm speechless."

"That's a rarity." Garrus parked beside her and twisted to show her the missing bandages. "How's it look? Wasn't talking to you, Jack."

Intricate scars snaked and wound over his mandible in permanent addition. The paint that remained was in chips and cracks. It was hard to believe she had been so close to losing him before she'd had the chance to really see him. "It'll take some getting used to... but I kinda like it. Makes you look _distinguished_."

With a raspy laugh, Garrus' eyes never broke away as he said, "Let's hear it, Jack."

"Like a fucking pyjak beat your scaly metal ass in a bar fight."

"Perfect. Nice and classy."

Ellure offered up, "I don't think _scaly_ is an accurate description."

"Screw you."

Garrus leaned closer and touched his nose to hers for a quarter of a second. A heat rose to her cheeks, exposing her before the entire galaxy. _Or at least the mess-hall_, she thought. Her blushing simmered as she happily realized the only audience in the vicinity had her nose stuck to her datapad. "I guess it's that time again."

Garrus was out of his chair in a second. "Time for me to hit the battery." he said, pulling his wrists back into a stretch.

"Sit down, Vakarian."

"I've got repairs, mail to check, should probably do a little sparring with Taylor. Wouldn't want to get rusty."

Jack said, "Don't look at me. I'm working on a personal project."

Her elbows dug into the cool tabletop to help her see what was so captivating. "Are you writing something?"

"Back off, boss lady." Jack clutched the device to her chest like a teenager hiding her diary. "It's none of your business, and there is no fucking way I'm getting onto that damn hover ship with your ass."

"What makes you think that's what I was going to say?"

"Because I'm like a tiger, I have nine lives. I stalk my prey. Plus I hear and see _everything,_ and when the right moment presents itself - I attack." Wiggling back, Jack returned to her original composed state. "Or run like hell from your shitty piloting, seeing as it was the last thing you mentioned before your fucking injury hiatus."

"Tiger?" Ellure folded her legs underneath her. Everyone's lack of enthusiasm around this ship was astounding. Where was there sense of adventure? "More like a cussing kitten."

"Don't push your luck, Shepard."

"I don't have luck."

"Can't deny that." Jack's gaze snapped up. "Still, I'm not going with you. Don't even waste the oxygen asking me."

"Fine. I'll find my candidates. There has to be at least one person on this ship brave enough to handle it."

Garrus said, "I think you intended to say 'crazy enough' to do it."

* * *

The remainder of her original base team was gathered semi-circle in the shuttle bay as Ellure snatched Joker's hat before he had time to protest. "Everyone take your papers and put them in here. The first name I draw is going with us. No griping." Handing the cap of fate to Garrus, she observed as it passed from one to the next.

Joker smirked from his perch on a cargo box. "Something is wrong with you. I've always pondered and considered it, but I've decided now that it's for sure."

"Grunt and I need some backup, and I'm trying to be fair about this. If you'd like, I can add your name into the pot."

"I don't think they'd let you endanger the _only_ good pilot on the ship."

"Ass."

Kasumi stepped forward in her new armor ensemble, handed back the hat, and crossed her fingers as she stepped back into line.

"You look good in pink, Goto." she said, shaking the hat.

"It's red."

Joker said, "Really? I had it pegged as a femme fatale hot pink."

Kasumi's lips curved to a pout. "Red."

With plenty of dramatic flair, she picked out her victim. "Time for the big reveal." Joker reclaimed his hat as she unfolded the crinkled up ball to read the name. She sighed. "The geth? Nice try, guys. I don't think Legion would put 'the geth' as his name."

Tali said, "What would he put?"

"Probably Legion or the unit."

Following the wave of giggles and snorts, Joker said, "_Didn't give that one much thought, _did you?"

"Well, that's what he says."

"It."

"Let's not get so technical here."

"You may need to start worrying, Garrus. I'm really beginning to see a fond attachment for this synthetic."

Ellure snatched another crumpled paper and rolled her eyes. "If anyone is having romantic involvements with a sexually shaped device on this ship, it's you."

Jack said, "I knew I couldn't be the only fucking person who thought that."

Mordin gave a terse exhale and said, "EDI will be displeased of my leaving experiments unattended..."

"Sorry Mordin, let's do this. _Again_." She unwadded the ball of parchment and smiled. "Jacob."

Arms crossed, Jacob hung his head. Everyone exhaled with relief and shared looks of pity for the human.

"Spirits be with you."

"Keelah se'lai."

Jack said, "Can I have his room?"

"No. Now let's move out, Taylor."

"Yes, ma'am. Looks like it's time to put these bad boys to use." Jacob flexed and turned to her with a silly grin as he said, "Checking out the gun show, Commander?"

She wondered just how many ridiculous things the guys on this ship were going to share with Garrus before this was over. "You caught me. I love a man who can grip the shuttle handles so tightly it distracts me from his screaming like a little school girl."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I won't be doing any of those things."

"Prove it."

"You're on."

Garrus said, "I think the rest of us should clear out. It could be dangerous during the takeoff."

Ignoring the remark, she followed Grunt and Jacob into the Hammerhead. That subtle glint in his turian blue eyes had not been missed. He could have that one.

* * *

Miranda sat on her knees, sifting through the armor locker in the corner of her office. She folded up the old white ensemble, placed it neatly on top of her pile, and tied her hair back out of her vision. Setting aside a few pairs of jeans and her typical black attire, she kept digging, hoping to find one shirt not related to her former employment. Everything was marked and labeled. How come she had never noticed that before?

Satisfied with her selection of wardrobe, she searched the drawers of her desk for a fresh datapad. Most of her life was collected here in this tiny rectangle of space, and it all revolved around Cerberus. As much as the Illusive Man had done for her, it was time to move on. People change.

Miranda loaded the address and financial information from her terminal. It was a good fresh start with her own modest place on Illium. She would be close enough to her sister that maybe she'd even get to see her in person when visiting the city with her family.

Neatly, she set her traveling case under the desk and rested her hands on her hips to make a final check around her office. Liberation was on the horizon with a chance to utilize all her training and genetics for a life of her own making.

Miranda sank into her chair and folded her arms on the desktop, thumping her head down. Who was she kidding? The Illusive Man wasn't the sort to just let her walk away, or anyone else for that matter. It was ludicrous to even try. Certainly Shepard knew that fact, otherwise she would have never even mentioned it. That woman was bloody crazy.

Miranda smiled and returned upright. But there was always the chance - the chance he would be too busy just long enough for her to disappear.

* * *

The Hammerhead's engines cut off. She popped up the side door and amusedly took Jacob's dark hand for assistance as she hopped down. Grunt was already lumbering into the elevator when Jacob pulled down the door. After tucking the relic under her arm, Ellure said, "I must admit, Taylor. I'm impressed."

"Spent a lot of my life with the Alliance and Cerberus. You're not the first bad pilot I've seen. Been taught at a young age to tolerate such nuances."

"I can remember a few of my own early flight lessons where they gave us the most inexperienced recruits just to test our fortitude."

Jacob's laugh echoed as they crammed into the elevator. "I may have been one of them, though I got the hang of it eventually, but I stick to what I know these days. Biotics and guns."

"And keeping the crew stocked with liquor."

"Gotta keep up the morale."

"Right, right. How was your little morale booster on the Citadel the other night?"

"Hey, no bar fights. No disorderly conduct. Fun, but a little on the dull side."

"Dull? Jack didn't go with you?"

"Jack was there but more toned down than usual. I don't know what you did to that spitfire, but considering what we saw at Purgatory? I gotta say there's been an improvement."

"Our destructive, bald and brassy convict is growing up." Reaching over to pat Grunt's forearm, she said, "So is our little krogan."

Grunt rumbled a fleeting laugh. "Krogan are never _little._ In our first moments of life we know how to fight and conquer our enemies. Our first toy is a clawhammer. Good for crushing and cracking."

"And all his adolescent cuteness is gone. Just like that."

Grunt frowned, turning his head to the side to give her a more thorough look. "Krogan are not _cute._"

"My apologies." Ellure shrugged to Jacob as the doors parted and Grunt exited onto the engineering deck. Supporting her weight on the cool wall behind her, she cradled the relic in her arms as they continued their ascent.

Jacob said, "Romancing a turian, huh?"

"Giving it a go."

"Hate to be the one to say it, but you know it's a bit_ taboo._ I've got no problems with it. Though, I'll confess I was a little surprised by it at first. But be ready, some may not look too kindly on it still."

"With the reapers hunting down every species there is, I doubt many will be worried about our turian-human relations." She stepped off the elevator to let Jacob remove the weapons from her back and hip before she continued, "We've got bigger problems than snub nosed humans or turians who can't get past the - well... _past_."

"Tell that to the rest of the galaxy."

"Yeah."

"Later, Commander."

"Taylor."

* * *

"_Commander, Ms. Lawson is requesting permission to enter."_

Startled awake, Ellure slithered off the bed and grabbed the closest clothes she could find. Brushing out her tangled waves, she decided to forgo the pants and opted to don shorts.

"_Commander, Ms. Lawson..."_

"One more second, EDI." Kicking one of Garrus' shirts under the bed, she did a final check of the area. Once satisfied there were no more suggestions to his presence, not that Miranda would care, but she'd spare her that mental image, she said, "Send her in."

The doors hissed open for Miranda to do her catwalk down the steps in jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing Lawson's hair pulled back into a ponytail, she couldn't help but consider that if she'd dressed like this sooner, the crew may have found her a little less arrogant from the start. "What can I do for you, Miranda?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Crap. I know this look..."

"I didn't want to spring this on you and thought that it may be less jarring if I told you now."

She directed the XO to the couch while she grabbed her wine bottle and two glasses from her desk. It was going to be a rainy day. "Drink?"

"Sure."

Red wine poured and bottom comfortably positioned on the couch, she said, "Where's your destination of choice?"

"Illium. There's no real urgency, but I would like to get there before my apartment is given to the next buyer. They are willing to hold it for now, though." Miranda daintily sipped her share, giving careful attention to the green, glass-like sphere on the coffee table. "What is it?"

"A prothean relic."

"What's it doing in here?"

"I thought it looked nice sitting there." As Miranda smoothed her fingers over the reflective surface, the relic pulsed and expanded slightly. "Careful. It was much bigger before I brought it onboard."

"What on earth made you decide to bring it onboard?"

"Cerberus sent me tracking all across the galaxy for it awhile back. It was holding some kind of coded data, but I'm told it's harmless now that they got what they wanted from it. So, I figured I could use it for a centerpiece. Hated to throw the thing out."

"It's rather peculiar."

"Yep. Anyways, what's in Illium?"

Miranda beamed unreservedly as she eased back and crossed her legs. "It's as close as I can get to Oriana without turning into a stalker."

"You're her sister. Stalking is allowed."

"I can't help but worry about the Illusive Man. I positively keep fantasizing that he doesn't become an issue for us all."

"Take one day at a time. If you run into trouble, you can always contact me."

"Duly noted. I'll be in touch when I get settled in."

"I can't promise to respond in a timely fashion, but I'll make a good effort."

"Thanks, Shepard." Miranda set her empty glass on the edge of the coffee table. "We've had a long ride, haven't we?"

"You could say that. I wasn't sure I'd get along with you at first, Miranda. You can be a little guarded."

"I would imagine the sound of my voice alerting you to discover yourself in a strange medical facility invaded by hostile mechs certainly wasn't helping."

"It was a memorable wakeup call." She refilled Miranda's glass. "Now that we've got nothing to interfere, fill me in on all your big plans. Anybody waiting for you on Illium? Aside from your sister that is."

"I'm afraid not. Taylor was my last attempt and over a year ago at the very least."

"Apparently young girls that spend their days learning how to shoot guns don't end up doing well in the romance department."

"I've noticed that amongst the crew."

"I put my hopes and dreams in Ms. Tali'Zorah. She represents us all." Sharing a quick toast, Ellure continued, "Plan on doing any dating?"

"You have no idea. I actually signed up for a bloody dating service, believe it or not."

"Really? Any luck?"

"I should show you some of the messages I received. Good for a laugh if anything. It's possible I'm being a bit too picky, but a woman can't be too careful these days. I mean, is seeing someone's basic medical records before getting involved too much to ask?"

Ellure wondered what Miranda's real thoughts were about her interspecies experiences. She didn't even consider getting medical advice beforehand, let alone asking for their medical records. She patted Miranda's knee before standing. "Let's go then."

"What?"

"I could really use a good laugh right now, and I wouldn't mind seeing what I'm missing out on."

"You're not missing a goddamn thing." Miranda giggled in girlishly as she carried her glass up the stairs. "Bring the bottle. You may need it."

Ellure shut off the lights and smiled. "Just so you know, we can hit Illium next. I've got a few things to take care of there myself."

"Very well then. Looks like the next several hours I am on vacation. _Officially."_

"I'll drink to that."


	33. The Broker Brawl Part 1

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Broker Brawl (Part 1)**

Shaking off a lucky hit, Garrus re-secured the tempo. There were a lot of reasons to dislike the extranet, but today it was nothing more than a gateway for bad news.

Jacob bounced on the balls of his feet. "Everything okay? You seem off, almost mechanized."

"I received a message from my sister."

"Didn't know you had one. Is she single?"

"I don't think you're her type."

"Ah, I'm just messin' with ya. What'd she have to say?"

"Enough to put me in a difficult position." Garrus pivoted to dodge.

"That bad?"

"I know it's not intentional, but Sol made her point clear."

Taylor unclenched his fists as he said, "I say we call it. Your mind is in another world right now, and I can respect that."

"Yeah, sorry." Sitting on the bottom row of crates, Garrus massaged the taunt muscle in the back of his neck. The result of another night of poor sleep.

"I won't make you tell me all the details," Taylor said as he pulled a couple weights out from under a workbench with a grunt. "But if you need to clear your head, jump in."

"The only reason for any sort of issue right now is Shepard."

"Shepard? They don't approve?"

"Nah, nothing like that..." Garrus took a deep breath. He hadn't even mentioned his deeper involvement with Shepard. Not that he cared what they thought about the matter. "I've kept to myself the past few years... It's the knowing that if I drop my guard for a second, Shepard will be running off at the first sign of trouble."

"You think she's not diggin' the whole relationship?"

"Actually, I meant that in more of a _literal_ sense." Garrus leaned forward to rest on his elbows.

"Would you mind if I shared my own perspective on that?"

"Might as well." Patting a crate, he said, "Enlighten me."

Taylor set his weights on the floor. "I saw what she was when they first started the Lazarus project. Couldn't decide if it was even doable or not. Sure they had a body, _nothin' but meat and tubes, _but they had an endless supply of credits and the brain power to back it up.

"Miranda's not only beautiful, but she's brilliant. Contrary to what most may think, that's how she caught my eye in the first place. Unfortunately, she's got a lot of emotional baggage that I wasn't prepared to handle."

Garrus tried to shake the descriptive image of Shepard's physical state after her death. "I don't think this is helping."

"Hang on, now." Taylor eased back to sit. "She'd been on that operating table for two years - _two years _- I hadn't seen Shepard since the first day they brought her in.

"Here I was, busy with a slew of mother fucking mechs, turned loose by one of our own, armed with only a shotty pistol I'd found in the madness. In comes this pissed off woman who, without a word, in a matter of seconds, manages to shoot down the entire room. Once I saw the cybernetics, it didn't take me long to figure out who she was.

"As if there wasn't anything going on around us, she starts asking questions; who I am, where she was, what's going on. Everything you'd expect from a person who's been in a coma and wakes up lost.

"But the thing is, this person was back from the dead..." Taylor waved his hand and said, "Even with all the technology and effort being poured into reviving her, there was never a guarantee a human could pull through something like that and still be the same person." With a faint chuckle, he said, "Shepard is tougher than she looks."

"That sounds all well and good," Garrus said as he exhaled forcefully through his nose. "But it was so different from my corner. I left the Normandy for spectre training after Saren was dealt with. My father never supported the idea and, needless to say, I didn't make the cut. All I got was a message...

"It's one of those memories that always sticks hard. My father had gotten me a job back at C-Sec. It was my first week back, and things were going terrible. I think I dented the desk."

Taylor said, "Who sent you the message?"

"Kaidan Alenko."

"Sounds like your not fond of this guy."

"I used to be."

"Is that the guy on Horizon every one was buzzin' about?"

"The very one."

"I gotcha."

"She was gone and I had to act. That's the only way I can describe it. After a night of heavy drinking, I found myself detained with the news that I'd apparently lost it_. Snapped_ was how they put it." Garrus rubbed his brow. "I don't drink that heavy anymore. My next stop was Omega. I sat _Garrus_ on a back shelf and became _Archangel _as time went on_. _It was so much easier that way.

"I kept in contact with my sister just to prevent any major concerns, but something changed after that message."

"Sounds like you tried to go back to a normal life but couldn't. Doubt anyone would be able to once they know what's coming."

"When she... I couldn't help thinking that if I were there..."

"You can't hold yourself responsible. Even if you were there to help, there's no guarantee the same thing wouldn't have happened. Maybe instead of the pilot, it would've been _you_ she was saving."

Garrus compiled a laugh through the pain. "There is no winning with her."

Taylor smiled. "It's about time you accept that. At least she's got a mind of her own."

"Good thing." Garrus ran his thumb over his talons as he recalled Lawson's original intention. "Your Omega recruitment would have ended up badly."

"Yet, that's not the case is it?" Taylor got to his feet. "All I'm sayin' is, instead of trying to stop her, be there to pick her up when it's all said and done. You'd have an easier time of it. If you really want to keep her safe, don't put yourself at risk. Consider me your key witness on this one."

"Okay then."

Taylor put on his shirt. "We'll say she didn't _appreciate _my talk about the seriousness of your injuries after the girls carted you back to the ship... That was a sight to see."

"Too bad I missed it."

"Yeah, you were a bit tied up at the moment. Can't remember ever seeing Shepard that worked up before. She was pacing a hole in the debriefing room floor, like when the Normandy lost contact. She has a passion for her crew...

"Look. Whatever this issue is with your family, don't let your decision be based off some fear of her running into trouble. I'm inclined to think that woman can handle just about anything. Chances are good the reapers are going to be grinding us all up anyways."

Taylor pressed the button for the CIC as he stepped into the elevator and continued, "And if they don't get us, Cerberus is next in line at this point."

"Thanks for the spar and the talk. You have a knack for putting things into perspective."

"Tell that to Miranda. I tried, but her standards were way too high for my abilities."

"She can be... testing, yet Shepard seems to have gotten through to her."

"That's why she's the commander, and I play with guns in the armory."

* * *

Ellure breathed in the smooth aroma of her morning brew as Kelly bounced into the mess-hall. Where did she get all her energy from? "Morning, Chambers."

"Greetings, Commander. You're up early."

"I've got a few things to finish up before we hit Illium."

"How are you?"

"Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh... yes?"

"You've been showing signs of distress."

"Distress? Frankly, I should be the one asking how _you_ are doing."

"You have shortened and erratic sleeping patterns, excessive drinking, nervous little habits are surfacing."

Ellure narrowed one eye. "I'm afraid you're misreading things. I had a late night of wine and laughs with Miranda before she leaves. Take my advice on this one, _never _use a dating service. At least not iPartner."

Kelly jumped up on the counter beside her. "I'll try to remember that. I imagine it must be difficult to part from the people you've grown so close to over the past several months."

"It's business as usual. Now it's you're turn. How are you doing? And be honest, you seemed really rattled after you came back."

"It was the most terrifying moment of my life. Being trapped in there made me realize how hopeless things really are - that is, until you saved us. You have a talent for doing the impossible." Kelly crossed her ankles and said, "I keep reminding myself that with you here to fight against the reapers, we may actually have a chance."

Ellure stared at the shades swirling in her cup. "I appreciate all your high praises, Kelly, but the fact of the matter is I couldn't do it alone. We're going to need more than just _Commander Shepard _to take them down. I don't even want to know how many are out there."

"Well, I feel better knowing we have you on our side." Kelly swung her feet idly and said, "It's like having a dark cloud over your head. Sure, you live each day like any other, but in the back of your mind is a constant shadow of the inevitable leaving you with nightmares."

"You'll get used to it after awhile."

"I can't hardly believe that. I heard about the visions from the prothean beacon on Eden Prime. Having something like that to haunt your dreams must have been exhausting."

"Truth be told, Kelly, I've learned there are worse things to have lurking in your thoughts. Things darker than the reapers themselves."

"Like what?"

"I see what you're trying to do here, and I appreciate the concern, but this isn't a psychiatric session."

"Consider this one off the record."

"If you say so... You see, everyone's worried about the part where the reapers finally arrive and make good on all their plans. But for me? That's the easy part. You fight, and fight hard. Simple. I like simple."

"What's the other part?"

"The other part is the reality. The moment you count your losses. Sure, we may beat them, but how do you recover from the destruction that's left?" She tapped her finger against the mug to break the thick silence. If she said her real thoughts, _How do you keep living if your the last one standing? _Chambers would have her on some sort of suicide watch. Ellure swallowed the last of her coffee.

Kelly answered, "I really don't know, Commander. Just remember that, even though you're worried about loosing people, others are going to be just as concerned about you."

"Well, I plan to make sure it'll be me before them."

"Yeah... I heard about the incident with Jack."

"Incident? It wasn't an _incident, _it was a close call. That's it. Who told you about that anyways?"

"Cerberus had your suit monitored. Your visor may have been changed out, we didn't bother to mess with that, but the chest plate has always had a bug in the left shoulder."

"That's nice..."

"I never reported anything of personal importance."

"I do need a new one, after the fact. I can't keep going around with a hole in the side of it forever."

"I saw that."

"Is there anything you haven't seen?"

"If I haven't, then EDI has."

"Even better."

Kelly pushed her shoulder with a laugh. "Don't worry. The sex tapes won't be released till after you've passed away."

"Last time I came back after a couple years... Please, wait a couple years first."

"How about three? Then I can retire to my own paradise mansion and get myself a luscious pool boy."

"Krogan?"

"I'm thinking drell."

"A good solid choice."

"Mmm. Solid is a nice thought."

Ellure slapped a palm over her forehead. "Dear god, this conversation has gone down hill quickly."

"I'm not meant for space travel. Not that I haven't enjoyed working on the Normandy, but I need to get back out there, somewhere a little less confined. I still love working with individuals, of all species. Maybe I'd even find a partner."

"I wish you the best with that."

Kelly said, "It's the challenge of finding that person who thinks like I do enough to agree on the important matters... and good looks wouldn't hurt."

"_ETA for Illium in thirty."_

"Thanks, Joker." Ellure swung down and put her mug in the sink.

"_You're welcome, Commander Awesome... don't respond to that."_

"I'll spare Kelly the ridiculousness of it all."

Kelly shook her head. "Always thinking of others, Shepard."

"Oh, that one was for myself."

* * *

Legion scanned the room from behind the caution beam while Garrus leaned against the entryway to Liara's apartment. "What has T'Soni gotten herself into?"

Through his visor, he could easily spot the bullet holes. She had been with them only twenty minutes earlier and now there was a fire fight before she up and disappeared? Something wasn't right about this. That asari was in deep with this Shadow Broker business.

Taking in a deep breath, Garrus relished the sweet scent of early morning. He had stopped to visit Shepard after his talk with Taylor but forgot all of his rationale in the first three seconds.

Her skin was exposed as she hovered over her terminal uploading data for T'Soni at the last minute. He'd said a corny pickup line, she laughed, and the battle was lost long before it started. Now he smelled like her flowery showering products, and since then, this day was getting progressively worse.

While Lawson and Shepard said their goodbyes, he spent his time trying to explain to Nos Astra Security that Commander Shepard needed a 'personal synthetic assistant', armed to the teeth, for her classified visit.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but we can't allow a geth to roam the city freely. It's bad enough you're heavily armed, but I'm afraid I can't let __**that**__ in here carrying such firepower."_

_Shepard appeared at his side with arms folded and stance persuasive. "Surely, you can make an exception. As a spectre, I don't like to be kept from doing my job. I assure you that anything I do is of the utmost importance to this city's well-being."_

_Garrus nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't keep her waiting."_

_Legion stated, "There is a high statistical probability of death by gunshot. A punch to the face is also likely."_

"_I saw the report aired by Westerlund News..." The human woman behind the counter scowled and typed aggressively. "All right, you're cleared. Just don't go around causing a raucous, it's my name on the authorization."_

Returning his attention to the quieted room, he realized Shepard and the asari spectre had been out of sight for awhile. Maybe they'd found something.

Garrus tried to loosen the stiffness in his neck as he continued retracing their visit, post entry approval. After Shepard's hideous armor purchase, their second down turn was getting sent to run hacking errands for T'Soni, which didn't bode well for her assistant, Nyxeris.

Third, he had the luxury of hearing why the Shadow Broker was hunting down Shepard's body. No wonder Harbinger was obsessed. Not only did the Collectors not succeed in getting their intended purchase, but she was back and taking them out.

He had a quiet laugh about that one. Nodding to Legion, he watched as he scoured the apartment inquisitively. _Spirits. Now Shepard had him calling it a "he" along with Tali._

It was hard to believe that Cerberus, the organization customarily concerned with human domination, was giving a helping hand to T'Soni. Granted, she'd put her life on the line to give them Shepard's body, and lost her friend, Feron, in the process, but it was still an unusual exchange.

Judging by Shepard's fixed and determined gait, it was definitely going to be a long day. "Garrus. Legion. We'll be going with Spectre Tela Vasir to the Dracon Trade Center. Liara was planning to meet an informant."

Falling in step as they made their way to the transport station, he kept an eye on Shepard's jittery knee habit en route.

Out onto the tower's terrace, he followed beside Legion. Vasir said, "The Baria Frontiers offices are located on the third floor. I don't hear police chatter." With a condescending chuckle, she added, "We must have missed the party."

Shepard jogged up the stairs to the entrance, and he picked up the pace to catch up. A crashing thunder of fire and glass erupted overhead. Terrified civilians rushed past covering their heads, screaming, caving in to their flight response. He lengthened his strides. There wasn't time to debate.

Shepard reeled back and cried, "Liara's in there!" She knocked back into him and he hit the ground with force as several successive explosions ripped through the building. He rolled over top trying to protect her as best as he could while her shields sounded their alarm.

Fighting for air, he listened to the glass sprinkling the ground and chinking against his armor. The heat on his back confirmed the severity of the situation. As the smoke cleared, Shepard coughed against his shoulder and whispered, "You doubt my ability to dodge?"

Leaning on his elbow over her, he said, "Don't move." He studied her ash covered face carefully and examined a trickle of blood running down to her jaw line. Touching the cut lightly, he was able to see it was merely on the surface.

She said, "I think we may have caused a _raucous. _Are you okay?"

"You're hurt."

"I'll be fine, Garrus. A little scratch from glass won't kill me. I've been through worse. Are you sure you're okay?"

He took a quick inventory. "Everything's intact."

With a quirky smile, Shepard brushed her hand over his face. "Got a little something there." Pulling it back, she held up five blackened fingers.

He pressed her tight against his shoulder. A few more seconds and this would have been a completely different state of affairs. She said, "We need to find Liara."

As much as he didn't want to move away from this, he knew she was right. Garrus rushed to his feet and pulled her upright. After glancing back to see Legion approach, he watched as Shepard hurried off toward the nearest bystander and checked the area. _Here we go._

Vasir called out, "They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead. I'll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top."

Shepard said, "We'll start down here and work our way up to you."

"Just leave some for me."

Garrus stayed close as Shepard headed through the front door with Widow in hand. The interior of the first floor lie in ruins, a few bodies scattered the area, but no sign of T'Soni.

Shepard marched to the next floor, keeping in steady contact with Vasir. No alarms, no police, this was a professional job. But who? No one working for the Shadow Broker could have known they had brought her the data, could they? Nyxeris was taken care of before it was even mentioned to T'Soni.

A man spoke out from shadows at the base of a stairwell. "Mercs... came from the smoke... set the bombs... killing everyone."

Shepard holstered her weapon and knelt down. Gently moving her hand to close his eyes, she said, "Garrus, he died from bullet wounds."

"We're on a roll today." He double-checked the ammo in both rifles. "Better slow down a bit through here. Whoever went to all this trouble just for T'Soni must have left a few behind to make sure the job was finished."

"Let's hope they failed." Shepard stood and held two fingers against her visor pressing it against her ear. She nodded. "Vasir said she doesn't expect that Liara's contact would have survived. She could have already met with him and left."

"Maybe."

Legion branched off as they reached the third floor and Shepard hacked into an ATM. Garrus said, "Are you sure now is the time to worry about committing theft?"

"Never know when you may need a little extra cash... Planning on arresting me now?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know, but is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Garrus slipped up in his facade with a laugh and scratched the side of his face. "I can't decide if I should be taking that as a threat or an invitation."

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard winked as she brushed past. "What've you got for me, Legion?"

"Explosive. Unarmed. Scans show interior structure to be of military grade properties."

"Unarmed? Someone got sloppy."

Garrus said, "Because they didn't expect her to be leaving the apartment."

"Exactly."

Legion set to work on hacking. Once cleared, he followed her lead as they entered Baria Frontiers. Shepard paused by a check-in terminal and said, "Liara signed in a few minutes ago."

"Let's see if she made it out then." he said. On her signal, he slinked through the congested maze of cubicles and offices. "This is why I'm glad I quit working for C-Sec. I'm not cut out for a desk job."

"Yes, but if you had been at _this_ desk job odds are they wouldn't have been able to blow the place up."

"That would have been an exciting day at the office wouldn't it? C-Sec officer turns into a local hero as he saves the day."

Shepard laughed through her nose as she peered around the corner. "Then due to an overwhelming show of support from the locals, you're forced into hiding, choose to live as a vigilante, and put all of your amazing talents to work without the watchful eye of the public."

Enjoying the silky, playful tones in her voice, he jumped over a hole in the floor and said, "I don't know... It might have had its benefits being in the public eye."

"What kind of benefits?"

"The adoring females lining up to get a peek at the gun show, of course."

She stopped short and brought down her weapon as she faced him. "Please, quit saying that. It doesn't fit you well, and besides, your face is all beat up. That lessens your chances."

He was transfixed as water from a broken pipe dripped down her face leaving streaks in the ash. "Does it? You've never complained. In fact, you seem to like them quite a bit."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"You're a terrible liar, Ell."

"So I've heard." She yanked the front of his armor down. "I thought we already got this out of your system."

How did she know? He touched his nose to hers while brushing his thumb over her cheek to clean her face and created more smudges in the effort.

With a shove, she released the pressure on the back of his neck and said, "That's it?"

Before there was a chance to respond, a flash grenade bounced out and detonated. He grabbed her arm and dropped back as Legion systematically marched out firing. While taking a moment for his vision return, he said, "I take it the geth aren't bothered by those."

"Lucky bastard." Shepard adjusted her visor and cloaked before she left. "Vasir says these mercs are the Shadow Broker's private army."

Garrus climbed through a shattered office window and crouched in an effort stay out of direct fire. "How would she know that exactly?"

"Good question."

* * *

Approaching the main office, Garrus readied his assault rifle as he stepped to the side of the doors and listened with diligence. Two shots. Slightly distanced.

He gathered the evidence in a second. The data they gave T'Soni, her immediate disappearance, Vasir's quick arrival at the scene mixed with her informative observations, and Liara was here to meet a contact... recently.

Other than Shepard, no one else would have known T'Soni was here. They could have trailed her, but that seemed unlikely to him. The explosives were already set by the time they arrived and were set in a hurry.

The doors whooshed open. He spun around with a finger on the trigger to find a merc drop to his knees and collapse. Vasir holstered her gun while a salarian's body was slumped against the wall behind her.

The way she carried herself toward them, he knew all his notions were about to be proven accurate. She was too calm and collected. Unfazed. Garrus lowered his gun with Legion following Shepard's motion.

Vasir said, "Damn it. If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could've stopped them."

Shepard searched over the salarian. "Must be Sekat. No sign that data Liara talked about. Looks like a dead end."

"Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

Garrus could almost hear the alarm sounding in his head. There was his red flag, but a brush against his arm broke his concentration.

Aiming for Vasir, she said, "You mean this body?"

Shepard expressed relief. "Liara, you're okay - What are you doing?"

"This is the woman who tried to kill me."

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide." Vasir took a few steps back scrutinizing Shepard as she slid a hand to her pistol. "Why don't you put that gun down?"

T'Soni said, "I saw you! I doubled back after I left. I watched you break into my apartment."

With a nod to Legion, Garrus lined up as Shepard conclusively pulled her weapon. He readied his stance. T'Soni was definitely not the same frightened and defenseless asari they had found on Therum. He observed the shifting of the spectre's eyes as she continued to back away.

Shepard said, "You didn't know where Liara went because she hid the message. You needed me to find it for you."

Vasir shrugged. "Thanks for the help."

Liara said, "Once she had my location, she signaled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out. She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her."

Vasir uncurled her fingers. "Good guess... Not that you'll ever see what's on it." Reaching behind her, she glowed with biotics. "You pureblood bitch!" The window shattered and Vasir launched a volley of glass.

T'Soni fell to one knee and shot up a barrier around them as Vasir turned quick on her heels. She was using the opportunity to flee. Garrus decided he was done playing nice as he primed his shot.

Shepard lunged forward and tackled the spectre propelling them out the window. He stood in awe at his lack of anticipation. Why didn't he see that one coming?

* * *

_By the Goddess._

Liara absorbed her biotics and dashed to the window. There wasn't a clear shot to be had. Shepard and Vasir were entangled and careening to the bottom of the second floor. She hadn't changed a bit.

Biotics flowed through her flesh as she vaulted over and set her sights on her target. Tasting the energy's current, she decided this woman wasn't getting away that easy.

Two mercs rushed to stop her. Perhaps the old T'Soni would have waited for backup... but she was so close. So very, very close.

Thrusting the heel of her hand forward, one was off his feet and into the wall while the second faced her biotically concentrated fist. The path was clear.

Jumping to the bottom of the stairs, she slipped on the slick, water laden tiles. Vasir reached back slinging a burst toward her. She rolled behind a planter and drew her heavy pistol. With both hands gripping tight, she rested her elbows on the edge and peered over to see Vasir disappear into the next hall. She scrambled to maintain a visual and dug her comm out of her jacket pocket.

Luckily, she'd had the foresight to tap into Shepard's link ahead of time. "She's getting away, but I'm on her." Gasping for oxygen, she kept her forward motion. Two years of searching and she'd finally received a break only to have it kicked out of her hands, but Feron was alive and he needed her help.

She exited the side entrance and spotted Vasir crouching in a shadowed corner. She had nowhere to go. Liara ducked behind a skycar, and exchanged fire.

After a record-breaking reload, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Vasir bolted out, skirting along the edge of the lot with her biotics ablaze, and jumped.

She hastened to see Vasir as she landed in a golden skycar. "Damn it!" She tucked away her pistol. Discovering a nearby taxi unlocked, she hurriedly scooted to the passenger seat. Shepard climbed in beside her and said, "I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

Searching over Garrus and the geth, she said, "You're only going to fit one back there, Shepard. We're short on space."

"Garrus, get in here. Legion, head back to the Normandy."

The panels around the geth's light rose and fell. "Metal detectors are inconvenient."

"I'm sure they won't give you any trouble. If they do, just contact the Normandy and tell EDI to have Joker or Tali take care of it."

"Acknowledged. Good luck, Shepard-Commander."

"Thanks, Legion... Glad to see someone cares."

Garrus pulled down the door. "Should probably harness in, T'Soni."

Shepard said, "You worry too much. I got this."

"Come on. She's getting away." Liara turned to see Vasir pull out of sight.

"Relax, Liara." Shepard sped away from the tower and into a sharp turn. "I saw where she went."

"There she is... hang a right... no wait, left!"

"I'm on her."

Shepard braked and slid around the corner edge of an apartment building. With her side pressed against the interior, Liara took Garrus' advice and fastened in before looking up to see Vasir burst ahead. "We're not going into the construction site, are - oh, goddess." Winding around beams, builder droids, and garbage containers, they skidded out and swung a tight left. Liara clutched the side handle. "Traffic! Oncoming traffic!"

Shepard said, "We'll be fine."

"She's dropping proximity charges."

"I noticed... Thank you."

Garrus said, "Why can't I have something like that?"

Entering a congested tunnel, Shepard shifted her gaze to a bulletin board overhead. "Apparently, Jack is one of Illium's most wanted. Good picture of her though. Really brings out her brassy side."

"Who?" Liara said, "Shepard, eyes on the road!"

"What road?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Looks like she's got help. What kind of guns does this thing have?"

Garrus sighed at length as she answered, "It's a taxi! It has a fare meter!"

"Wonderful."

Vasir fired a missile, and Liara felt her blood rushing through her. "Truck!"

Shepard said, "I know."

"_Truck!" _She grasped Shepard's leg.

"I know!"

"_Truck!" _It was impossible to contain her panicked cry as it flipped and rolled up over their skycar.

Shepard gave a maniacal laugh and said, "There we go."

She released her hold and glanced back to Garrus. "She's enjoying this?"

Garrus flared his mandibles out with a smile. "And you're surprised by that?"

"How can you be so composed back there?"

"Practice."

Shepard jerked the taxi to the right. "More traffic."

Liara tried to help her realize the danger of the situation. "Watch out for a head on collision... please."

"It's okay. The turian isn't driving, we'll be fine."

Vasir fired again and pulled away. "Truck!" Liara held her breath.

"Really? She's becoming predictable, Garrus."

"I see that."

Liara's fingers ached as she grasped her harness. How could they be at such ease about this? Her stomach lurched with Shepard's speeding and twisting.

Shepard said, "Wave while you still can, Liara."

To her right, she saw the purple-toned woman staring back before she grimaced with frustration and sideswiped them. Liara jostled around in her seat as she tried to think of a plan that could bring this to an end.

"Oh, that's just plain rude." Shepard bit her lip and veered.

"Spirits..."

"Let's show her how it's done then." With a slight tilt, Shepard retaliated. "Not enough."

Liara braced her feet against the floor as they threaded around traffic. If they didn't catch her soon, Shepard was surely going to kill them all in the process.

The screeching of metal filled the cab with Shepard hands frantic on the steering controls. The taxi cut back, dodged, and pulled up. Vasir was slow to recover and slammed into another car.

For the first time since he'd gotten in, Garrus sounded rattled. "Glad that wasn't us."

Shepard slowed above the chaos. "Where did she go?"

Liara spotted gold hurdling toward a hotel resort. "Down there."

"Let's see how's she's doing. She's not very good at playing tag - that's my favorite game now days."

Garrus said, "I thought you liked that Slapjack nonsense?"

"That was just a reason to smack you around a bit."

"Always looking for a reason to touch me."

"Alright, I can see that I need to clarify this more. I was referring to the fact that tag requires more endurance and speed, _persistence_ even."

"I'm sure I've got the first one covered, but I've always heard that being fast was a bad thing."

Shepard appeared to forcibly exhale as she furrowed her brow and parked them near the crash site. Liara was stunned by the flirtatious direction of this conversation. What had happened after their last visit on Illium? Where was Alenko? Maybe she'd misunderstood seeing as her nerves were on fire currently.

Flipping up the side door, she gaped at the Shadow Broker's forces beginning to surround them. "They're sending reinforcements to slow us down!" Liara bailed out and placed a singularity. There would be no stopping till that data was in her blue palm.

Shepard called out, "I've missed that thing."

Garrus dropped back and covered behind them. "How about Tali's engineering ball? What happened to that?"

"We don't have one at the moment since I brought you instead of Legion. And look at that thing! It's pure glowing awesomeness! Besides, it has a name. Chiktikka. You can say it, Garrus, it won't kill you."

"What if it does? Then what will you do without me?"

"Steal your visor and a few rifles."

"So mean."

Liara put in great effort to ignore them. They had always been prone to chattiness, but this seemed different - almost affectionate, in a way. _Gather your focus, T'Soni. You have to save Feron. The only thing in your way is getting that data._


	34. The Broker Brawl Part 2

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Broker Brawl (Part 2)**

The last of the Shadow Broker's entourage was dealt with. Ellure holstered her rifle and observed as Liara gracefully scaled onto the roof of a truck and said, "Come on. We can climb over to get to Vasir's car."

She was bulked up in full armor, how was she supposed to amble her butt up there? Not everyone walked around in flexible, billowy coats. She took a few strides back. With a good running start she could make it.

Garrus grabbed her arm as she bumped back into him. "That's probably a bad idea. We don't need you pulling something in your side."

"I got this."

"Not this time you don't." Grasping her hips, he hoisted her up. "Say thank you, Shepard."

"Thank you, Mr. Vakarian... Thank you for stealing my thunder - my own little test. Thank you for squashing my personal confidence."

"Garrus is just fine."

She reached down her hand to him. "I'm sure it is, but it's more fun to watch the way your eyes slightly wince and your mandibles get all stuck tight like I just called you something offensive."

"What if you did?"

"Then you should have told me sooner. I would have called you that more often."

Liara called out, "This way, we can cut through this suite."

Garrus' voice flanged with a laugh. "Well, _Ms. Shepard_, it looks like we are going to have to add breaking and entering onto your growing list of infractions today."

"I'm not sharing any credits with that kind of tone."

"Who said I wanted credits?"

Ellure snorted with amusement as she finished hacking the door. Someone was storing up tension. Apparently, Taylor wasn't enough of a challenge for him.

Entering the swanky blue carpeted getaway, she ran her fingertips over the glossy countertop and said, "I wouldn't mind having a kitchen like this. On the ship there's never any space for cooking."

Liara said, "I didn't know you cooked, Shepard."

"I don't. I would if I had some counter space to try though."

Garrus said, "Just admit you want more places to sit. You could use all your recent ATM money and just upgrade the kitchen area if you really wanted. I'll even let you make me a sandwich."

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the sink letting her eyes rake over him. "You did not just..."

Liara stopped her search of the sitting area and softly said, "It's 2185, you should be making your own sandwich."

Garrus shook his head. "Don't be so uptight you two. I was only joking. Besides, you should be feeling honored. I volunteered to let you make me a _dextro_-sandwich when you have no cooking experience, no understanding of dextro-food, and would be unable to taste test it yourself."

Liara said, "I hope I don't hear about your death from food poisoning in the future, Garrus."

Raised her hands in surrender, she said, "Alright, you two can stand here and discuss my lack of cooking skills. I'm going to figure out where Vasir went." She walked into the bedroom to discover a human man and an asari crouching in the bedroom corner beside the bed.

The asari stood and trembled as she said, "Please let me live. I'll do mantras every week. I'll give to charity. Please-"

"Relax, we're looking for another asari that crash landed just outside. Have you seen anyone?"

"There was one. She was limping and holding her stomach as she passed our window a minute ago."

"Thank you for your help." Looking over the human as he cowered, she huffed out a sigh. "You should grow a pair. You're embarrassing our species."

Garrus spoke up from behind her. "Seems to be a theme with human men. Not all of them, of course. Taylor, Joker, Anderson, even Donnelly are all good representatives. But that guy on Horizon? Not so much."

"Delan? He was frightened by the Collector's abducting his entire colony not gunfire and a car crash."

"I was talking about Alenko."

She searched him carefully. "...don't be so cocky. You certainly must have had some point in your life that you were frightened."

Garrus scratched the side of his face and swayed into his confident stance. "If I did, I certainly didn't cower in the corner."

She glanced over his shoulder to see the provocative display on the wall. "Liara? What kind of hotel is this?"

Liara gathered up a couple of extra heat sinks from a nearby dresser. "Azure. It's a luxury resort with an... exotic edge. 'Azure' is slang for a part of the asari body in some areas of Illium."

"Ah... where?"

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom."

"I meant, where on the asari body?"

Liara stopped beside her with a slight smile. "So did I."

"Well, I walked right into that one didn't I?" She ignored Garrus and Liara's silent snickering as she made her exit. Following a blood trail along the boardwalk, they stumbled upon a bustling veranda restaurant. Ellure spotted the crafty woman as she hunched forward and staggered her way around tables.

Liara raised her SMG. "Vasir. It's over."

Vasir grabbed a passing waitress and clutched her around the neck as she pulled her gun and pressed it to the woman's temple. "All you had to do is walk away. Now, it gets ugly."

The woman cried out, "Please, I have a son."

Vasir said, "A son? I hope he gets to see you again, Mariana. I've heard losing a parent is just _horrific_ for children. Scars them for life."

Liara spat, "I'm going to end you, Vasir."

"It's okay, Liara. We'll handle it. The usual way." she said.

Vasir snarled, "You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard? Thermal clips on the ground now. Power cells, too."

She clenched her teeth. It was time to channel her inner Al-Jilani. "I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save the Destiny Ascension. I unleashed the Rachni on the galaxy." She locked her sights and kept her voice hard. "I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage."

"You're bluffing..." Vasir's gaze shifted under the weight of her stare. She was unsure and distracted.

"Now, Liara!"

With biotics burning, Liara pitched a table into the side of Vasir, knocking the spectre sideways into a nearby water fountain and leaving her captive on the ground unharmed. Ellure grasped the woman's wrist and helped her to her feet. "Get out of here." As the waitress fled, she turned around to see Vasir explode upward in a biotically charged sphere.

Vasir said, "That is it. We end this. Now."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Vasir dashed in a blue streak back and forth across the lavish terrace sending out biotic bursts forcing her to duck behind the fountain wall. How was it this woman could barely walk moment ago, and then this? There was no way she could get a clean shot. She scanned the area to find him. "Garrus?"

"Way ahead of you." he said and took aim from behind a flipped over table. A pop from a concussive round stopped Vasir in her tracks. One good shot and her barrier shattered leaving Vasir to leap up and out of sight to the next floor.

Liara settled beside her, rolled out a singularity, and set to work on the Shadow Broker's engineers while Garrus fiercely took down rocket drones. With her back pressed tight to the fountain's edge, her armor scratched against her cover as she gazed up. In another mad dash, the spectre reappeared.

"Firing a concussive round."

She steadied her finger on the trigger. Vasir's barrier dropped quick as Garrus slid out of cover firing a stream of bullets. The spectre sprinted toward them, and Liara rose to her feet as she approached. Ellure released her shot.

Vasir collapsed to her knees and crawled to the edge of a scenic planter. A trail of blood smeared across a white backdrop. "Damn it! Damn it..."

Liara searched the woman and stepped back. "Sekat's personal datapad. This has what we need to find the Shadow Broker." Without a second glance, she strode away.

Vasir said, "You're dead. The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

Ellure stared at this pitiful excuse of a spectre. "Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?"

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell." Vasir said, "The Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe. So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation."

Stepping closer, she fired back, "Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!"

"Sure we do. We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to. The councilors might complain about our methods to soothe their consciences, but they never look too closely. Besides, you're with Cerberus... Do you have any idea what your terrorist friends have done?"

"I know who they are and what they've done. It doesn't matter."

Vasir's voice wheezed as she said, "I think it does. You want to judge me? Look in the mirror. Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps, killing Alliance admirals who ask questions... and you're with them... Don't you _dare_ judge me. Don't you..."

She stared at the woman's lifeless body leaving deep blue rivers snaking over the white cemented ground. With an armored hand heavy on her shoulder, Garrus said, "You're not like her. She doesn't understand the bigger picture. No one does right now."

"No, she's right. I did work with Cerberus. Paints a bad picture, doesn't it? Who would ever listen to anything I have to say?"

Blue, black, and chrome blocked her view. "Shepard, look at me. You were the only one willing to take down Saren. The only one willing to take down the Collectors. By now, someone _is _going to listen. You're not like her... not at all. She's ignorant, driven by greed and power."

"But what if they don't? What if no one does, Garrus?"

"Don't allow that corrupted spectre to get into your head. You can't think like that." She found nothing to say as he exhaled, wrapping her into a hug. "If that's the case, then we'll be here to pick up the slack as always, Shepard."

"We will won't we?"

"It's always been us. A little bit of Joker and Tali... but mostly us."

She choked out a laugh as he kissed her forehead. "Don't let Joker hear you say that."

"Never. He already knows it."

"Oh, yes, right... He was a pretty good shot that day."

"I have been told that I carry a stick. That can be a dangerous weapon you know."

"To run with that little gem, or not too, _that _is the question."

Pulling away from her, he said, "Let's not."

Ellure took one more look over the asari spectre and hoped he was right about the Reapers. She couldn't allow herself to rely on the fact anyone would believe it. How could they? No one had seen the things they had. Garrus may be optimistic about the galactic populace's cooperation, but she was prepared for a fight.

"Coming, Ell?" Garrus waved for her to follow him. "T'Soni's got her data."

"Yeah." She backtracked along Vasir's blood trail till they reached an opened hotel room. Stepping inside, she found Liara staring at her Omni-tool. "_Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve the data. Civilian casualties are not a concern."_

Garrus leaned in the doorway, and the sun began to set behind him. "Charming."

Liara powered off her Omni-tool and replied coolly, "I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours. He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron..."

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise." she said.

Liara shrugged and headed toward the exit. "I know. You're here to help. Just like always."

She stared at Liara dumbfounded. Her tone wasn't even remotely friendly. Giving pursuit, she said, "How is that not a good thing? I think I'm missing something here."

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the geth. You fought a Krogan battlemaster while I cowered. Now you're doing it again... and I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara..."

"I can get us there based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice that we've left until it's too late."

Ellure shared a puzzled glance with Garrus as he jogged up behind her. She grasped Liara's arm to slow her down. "That's a little cold. They killed innocent people."

Liara waved her hand in dismissal. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" She was taken aback by Liara's current attitude, but overall she felt downright appalled. She had brought her the information in an effort to help her, as a friend. Not because of any other fact than that alone. "When I hit the ground back at the trade center, you went after Vasir without a backward look."

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you. I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call. Like I did with Sekat."

"That's Vasir's fault. Not yours." She leaned back against the wall in the parking area as Garrus left to patch into the Normandy.

Liara said, "Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed, and I'd do it again. But from here on out, things will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out... kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

* * *

Garrus kept his eye on the two as they talked together. When T'Soni leaned on the edge to look out over the skyline, he figured it was time to jump back in. "Taylor will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you, Garrus... You know what?" Shepard's eyes were stern as she turned sharply to T'Soni. "You haven't been the same since I came back, Liara."

"What do you want me to say, Shepard? That I mourned you? That I feel guilty because Feron got captured? I made mistakes. I lost people. I helped get you back, and I want to do the same for Feron. I'll sit and talk once he's safe. Until then, enjoying the scenery is an insult to the man who saved us both."

Shepard said, "You think you're the only one who's ever made a mistake? The only one who's lost someone? Feron is still alive. _Ashley isn't_. So don't tell me about what it's like to experience loss. When you are forced to decide who lives and dies, then you have a right to complain. When you have to sacrifice your friends and family to save innocent people who aren't even aware of the cost... Please, feel free to tell me that it's _not okay _to enjoy the scenery."

"Shepard, I-"

"We'll get Feron, Liara. I appreciate what the two of you did for me, but don't expect me to sit here and pretend like Feron is the only person to put his life in jeopardy for someone else. There are billions of men and woman out there who do that every day. And I assure you that number will be growing in scale soon."

To his relief, a red skycar lowered down beside them. Taylor stepped out and waved as he said, "Commander. Officer Vakarian. Your ride awaits." The two women spoke not a single word as Liara climbed up front and Shepard took a seat in back.

Taylor said, "What'd I miss?"

"Cat fight."

"Gotcha. You drivin'?"

"I'm sure you've got it covered. I'll sit in back and make sure I can referee if we need it."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Garrus could feel the tension in the air as they waited in the elevator. He needed to fix this and fix it fast. Liara stowed away to the starboard observation as he stepped out onto the crew's deck and said, "Not going to be joining her, Shepard?"

"I need some time to cool off."

"Okay then."

Garrus took a moment to pace the mess-hall. The two never had any real issues before. Unless he counted the awkward crush phase Liara went through, but that was due to Shepard walking around with prothean data in her subconscious, and T'Soni was more than intrigued. _Women and their damn intrigue._

As the elevator returned, he knew exactly how to handle this. He hit the button for engineering and found Tali at her station. "Got a minute?"

"I'm just trying to keep the drive core heat emissions stabilized..."

"Good. I need your help."

"Me?"

"Liara and Shepard had a disagreement. I need them both back on track before we take on the Shadow Broker - and his army - at his own base."

Tali turned around and leaned back on her console. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just talk to Shepard. Listen to her, and she'll probably work it out herself."

"Sounds easy. Why didn't you ask the ship's yeoman?"

"This is Shepard we're talking about."

"Right. I'll go see what's going on with her then. What are you going to do?"

"Check in on T'Soni."

Tali giggled as she followed him to the elevator. "I feel like a therapist trying to save a friendship that could change the fate of the galaxy."

"In a way you are. Shepard needs to get her temper under control before we head into that base, and Liara needs to get her own revenge trip simmered down. We need them both for the Reapers, so they need to survive this first."

"Thank you, Garrus, for putting that into a more stressful format for me."

"Anytime." Garrus nodded goodbye to Tali before he entered the observation deck and found Liara broodingly sitting. "What's going on with you, T'Soni?"

"Garrus, I don't think now is the time for friendly banter and reminiscing."

"Why don't you put down that datapad for a minute."

Liara's eyes were lost as she gave him more attention. "I'm trying to look over our best possible strategy."

Garrus sat down beside her and moved her wrists to lower it himself. "Liara, I understand you are under a ton of stress right now, but so is Shepard, and we can't do this till you two are back on track."

With a sigh, Liara relaxed her shoulders. "It's been my entire life for the past two years. Everything hinges on this moment. He's alive, Garrus. I was never certain, but when Shepard brought me the data and was able to confirm, something just..."

"Consumed every part of you and couldn't be contained unless you hunted down the one who had caused the damage?"

"Precisely. I didn't mean to take it out on her."

"She knows that."

"She's always trying to help me. Always the one to pick me up and dust me off. I felt like I could do this myself for once, but I couldn't... and I felt so disappointed - in myself."

"You think Shepard does anything alone? We've always got each other's back, Liara. Yours included."

"Thank you, Garrus. I hadn't considered that."

"I know you've got work to get to, and I won't take up any more of your time. Just consider talking things out a little with Shepard. For my sake if anything. I'd feel more comfortable knowing at least one of you has it together enough to cover me."

"I doubt Shepard would let anything happen to you." Liara shifted in her seat and peered over the back of the couch as he started toward the door. "While you're here, I need to ask you. Is there something going on between you and Shepard?"

* * *

_Bosh'tet, how did she get wrapped up in this? Garrus. That's how._

Tali shifted her hips as she waited to reach Shepard's cabin. Bringing up her Omni-tool, she was able to see her download for Fleet and Flotilla had completed. At least she'd have something to watch tonight if Jack decided to work on her poetry.

Entering Shepard's cabin, she found her sprawled across the floor with her legs up over the couch, her face smeared in blood and dirt while her armor was strewn in a pile by the locker. She was a mess. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all."

She waited for Shepard to sit upright on the floor. "So what happened with Liara?"

"Did Garrus send you up here?"

"Yes, but only because he's worried about you."

Shepard folded her legs underneath her, ranting about Liara's new manner and their terse exchange on Illium. "I just don't know Tali. I shouldn't have snapped at her, but she was just so..."

"Obsessed? Unable to accept the circumstances around her? Wanting to do it herself instead of asking for help sooner?"

"I guess... I felt like I had offended her by just trying to help. I feel bad about Feron, I really do but-"

"It's hard to worry about that when you've got Reapers wanting to melt you and turn you into a synthetic horror, like some poorly filmed Citadel movie."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, Ell. I'm sure Garrus will talk her down and you two will be back to being pistol buddies in no time."

"Thanks, Tali... Ya' know, if you're bored, you are more than welcome to tag along with the three of us."

Tali rested one knee over the other and considered the idea under Shepard's pleading gaze. The chance to stealthily perform a rescue mission on a high-tech vessel loaded with secret data, and she could avoid another evening of Donnelly's curious eyes? _Although, the movie did finish downloading._

"Is that a no?"

"Let me see what Jack is up to for tonight first, and I'll get back to you on that. We've got two hours still, right?"

"Probably more like an hour and fifteen minutes by now."

"One second." Tali brought up her Omni-tool. Almost a three hour movie. She typed a message to Jack and waited while Shepard left to wash up.

_[Fucking sappy movie. I'll pass. Goto asked to play cards tonight. Gabby, Ken, and Joker are in. You?]_

Tali typed, I think I will be going with Shepard. Goto is too good.

_[Don't be such a pussy. We can take her.]_

Tali shook her helmet at Jack's impending fatality and added, I won't be swayed by your human insults. She's a thief and good at what she does.

_[Screw you. Tonight is the night. I will win this. Good luck with metal ass and boss lady.]_

Tali powered off her Omni-tool as Shepard sat down beside her. "Looks like I'm available."

"Sweet. With Chiktikka and Liara's electric field... thingy, this should be a blast."

Tali covered her mask as she laughed at Ell's one of a kind smile. "Keelah, what have I gotten myself into?"


	35. The Broker Brawl Part 3

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Broker Brawl (Part 3)**

Ellure scouted over the roof top of the Broker's ship with Garrus while waiting for Tali and Liara to catch up. "Why do you keep staring at me?" she said.

"Are you planning on sticking with that armor?"

She checked down over herself in confusion. The plate was a perfect fit. If anything, it was too accentuating for her taste. "What's wrong with it?"

"Green is not a good color for you."

"What is your deal with green armor?"

"Have you looked at it? I mean, actually looked at it?"

"I'm looking at it now and not seeing the problem here."

"Everything else is blue or black. That's like a neon sign screaming, shoot here."

"I'll change the rest of it to match the chest plate. I'm getting tired of the blue camouflage, anyways."

"I know blue isn't very camouflage, but..." Garrus stepped closer with his rifle in one hand, dropping it to his side. "I'll buy you an entire set of new armor to _not_ do that."

"You can't afford it." She inched forward and pushed his chest with her finger and whispered, "Make your move, soldier."

The air between them was paper thin as he countered, "I'll paint it myself, free of charge... especially if you're still wearing it."

She moistened her bottom lip, sucking it in, and fought to hold in her laugh. He wasn't going to win this one. "Let's compromise. I'll change it all to something completely new."

"Like?"

"How about sunflower yellow?"

"...that'll be subtle on covert missions."

"I can cloak, and besides," She held tight to her calm exterior as she felt his breath against hers. "I like subtle."

"You're the antithesis of subtle."

"Antithesis? Big words from you, tough guy."

"I have other things that are-"

"Spare us." Tali said, pushing between them as she dawdled by checking her shotgun.

Ellure stepped back and glanced over the wide open rooftop. "You've got an entire ship to waltz around on!"

"I'm aware of that, but you're making _this_ dinosaur feel awkward." Tali said, "I'm still not sure how I let you talk me into this. I should be back on the Normandy enjoying the hum of the drive core."

"Just admit you didn't want to play Skyllian Five." She touched Garrus' side as he tensely walked away, rubbing his neck with his free hand before circling back.

"That was part of it, but now I realize that I could have skipped out on it altogether and watched my movie in silence."

"I doubt Jack would have allowed that."

"And there is the other part of why I'm here."

Hastily striding up, Liara cocked her pistol and said, "Again, I'm sorry about what I said at Azure, Shepard. I was frustrated with the way things were going today."

Ellure said, "I'm sorry too. I've had a lot on my mind and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Hug?"

Liara smiled as she tucked her gun away. "I can do that."

Tali said, "Joker will be sorry he's missing this."

Garrus said, "I'll let you be the one to tell him, Tali."

"Thank you, Garrus. How thoughtful of you... it's a first."

"I'm always thinking of others."

"Right. Like the time you _accidentally_ shot Chiktikka when we were on Virmire_?_"

"Simple mistake. You should be thanking me for revealing it's weak spot and forcing you to improve it."

Watching Tali's eyes narrow as she patted her shotgun, she interrupted, "You two quit bickering, and let's move out." Listening to the jumble of armor and boots in the wind, she led the way to a small outcrop running along the side of the ship. They needed to find an entrance, and at this point any path was a good path to get to the back of the vessel.

Garrus stayed beside her as they marched over the slanted grating. "I wouldn't look down if I were you."

She gazed out to see swirling sand colored clouds with no ground in sight. "Well, that didn't help."

"I was trying to warn you."

"I know, but when people say things like that it's hard not to."

"I'll block your view." Garrus switched to her other side. "Why did you bring Tali? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm sure the three of us could have handled it."

"I was reuniting the band, Garrus."

"Just like old times..." Following a laugh, he said, "I'm beginning to think that you're trying to find ways to convince T'Soni to join up with us after this."

Ellure sighed at his spot-on observation. "I do plan on asking. She did good building up a case for the Council with Saren."

"Yes, but she had evidence to do it."

At the end of their walkway, they came to a dead end at a well encrypted door. She signaled for Tali and continued, "I'm sure EDI stocked up plenty from the Collectors. There has to be something in there."

"The info I saw doesn't show anything more than what we already know." Garrus leaned against the side of the ship and continued with an uninterested drawl, "Harbinger was controlling the Collectors, they were taking human DNA to form a new reaper, and the coordinates just verify their plans to hit Earth."

"No, no, they wouldn't need coordinates for that. There's something else going on in the Sol system besides a high concentration of humans."

"Then what?"

"I have no idea, but someone out there has to be able to figure it out."

Tali said, "I got it."

The doors opened to expose the ship's engines clicking and shifting like cards laced with electrical currents. Tali left her shotgun to rest on her lower back and began exploring while dragging her fingers along the railing.

Liara said, "It must have taken the Shadow Broker decades to build in secret."

"I wonder what happened to the contractors." she said, leaning back against a storage crate.

"I think we can guess." Liara halted beside her at their exit. "Navigating the storm is brutal. If the ship's engines stop for even just a moment... at least the Shadow Broker would go down with us."

"That's comforting." With everyone regrouped, she started their trek back up to the roof, activating switches, weaving around panels, and avoiding lightening capacitors in the process as she marveled at the roller coaster travels of the day.

She recalled her morning in detail and wished that she hadn't spent so much time chatting with Chambers. After all, it's not every day she was given the chance to teach a turian how to shower effectively. With time, she might have even convinced him that swimming wasn't so bad in the right environment.

Clearing her wandering thoughts, she recalled the rest of their day; full of explosions, deception, and capped off with a car chase. And now? Now was full of wind gusts and blindly seeking entry into the Shadow Broker's base. What was next? She probably didn't want to know.

* * *

He stepped toe to heel as they crossed the narrow bridge. Keeping his eye on the path behind them, Garrus took his task to heart, it was his place and there was nothing more key. With him to cover her six, she was free to plan the attack, propel them forward and do what she does without watching her back or stopping to worry. He took pride in that fact.

It was crucial - vital, and it had become a habit - a feeling. She didn't say it anymore, it probably never even crossed her mind, and that thrilled him more than words. Never glancing back to make sure he was there, in a pinch she would seek him instantly, like she sensed where he would be.

He knew she trusted him and that was going to make this all the harder... _if_ he could do it. Then again, maybe he wouldn't have to.

Shepard said, "Not even a guardrail. I bet the Broker's agents love patrolling the hull."

"At least the view is nice..." Liara said, "Shepard, why don't you use a SMG anymore?"

"I never cared for the things."

"Why?"

"I like to take one shot and make it count. Pull the trigger for one of those and it's like each bullet gets progressively farther from my target."

"It's possible you're just not using it right. I see you still carry one, you should practice. I'm sure the three of us are more than capable of handling things."

Satisfied nothing was trailing them, Garrus followed up the ramp. "I'm taking a bet she never downs a single target."

Tali rested a hand on her hip. "I don't know, Shepard seems inventive and she's had training."

Liara smiled. "That makes two in favor and one against. What are we betting with?"

"My pride." Shepard said as she switched to her Tempest. "Make that two against. This is going to be ugly. All I can picture is a cartoon character loosing control of their weapon and firing straight up and over their head as they tumble."

He stepped to the side and added, "I'll be sure not to stay behind you then."

"I think you're exaggerating." Liara said, observing her Omni-tool.

Shepard flopped her gun in her hand haphazardly. "It's been two and half years since I fired one of these. At least."

Liara walked to the top of the ramp. With a smile, she powered down her Omni-tool. "Over there. That hatch leads directly to the communication signals."

Backing up into the alcove, Garrus adjusted his scope and waited.

Shepard said, "It's locked."

Liara said, "Hang on... I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it."

Staying behind him, Shepard popped a heat sink into her SMG. "How long will it take?"

"I don't know, Shepard. I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before... not this one anyway."

Switching on his thermal vision, he spotted silhouettes approaching. Both sides. "Get ready, their making a push."

"All set." Liara jogged away into cover.

Tali said, "I'm going to have to add friendly fire to my list of things to avoid now. As if the Shadow Broker's army, lightening, strong wind, and the chance of an engine malfunction weren't enough to worry about."

After a clean head shot, he found an opportunity. "You forgot that we still have to find and rescue Feron inside. At some point we may even run into the Shadow Broker during all our searching."

"Thank you, Garrus... that was sarcasm, by the way." Tali hurried toward T'Soni.

"I picked up on that." Peering around the partition, he spotted Shepard slinking her way closer to the mercs rising over the horizon beside a lightening conduit.

Shepard said, "As cute as it is that you two are discussing the dangers of my shooting skills, I _can_ hear both of you. Just for the record."

He switched to his assault rifle and lowered his shoulder as he moved out. "I'm with you for this one. Tali and T'Soni take all the fun out of it for me. This side will be a challenge."

"I'm not sure I like hearing that." Pressing her back against their guard panel, she said, "Liara, you sure that shunt is working?"

"_It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."_

Shepard twisted around, extending her arm, and sent out an incinerate as she shouted over his gunfire. "But you tested it right?"

_"Here comes more of them."_

"Liara, tell me you tested it..."

_"No time to talk."_

He caught the roll of her eyes signaling her irritation with that answer. Keeping his shots precise, he left her a target. "That one is yours."

"Such chivalry."

"I told you I'd get it eventually."

"Uh-huh." Clutching her gun a little too closely, she said, "Here goes."

The Tempest pinged out a rapid succession of bullets and struck the agent faltering him in his charge. She kept the trigger tight, without pause, leaving her next remaining shots to drift into the conduit. Gazing at the display of sparks, he said, "You got one."

"Good enough." Shepard said, switching back to her rifle.

"The down side is, we just lost the bet."

"I have my pride, Garrus. It's small, but it's there."

* * *

The sound of her boots echoed the hall as she marched forward. They needed to cut the power supply to free Feron from of his prison and get out. Ellure glanced over to Garrus. This was probably a bit crazy, not that it wasn't the first wild thing they'd done.

She contemplated as she eyed the door at the end of the hall. What was crazier? Leading the charge into the Shadow Broker's office, or following that person? Considering Liara was the ring leader on this one, either way it was a chancy idea, but she owed Feron for her life.

Tali's voice came over her visor. "Shepard, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Just stay with Feron. We can handle it... Unless, you're worried about cheating on Kal."

"What? No. Wait, I can't be cheating if I'm not in a relationship... Who said anything about that?"

"I saw you wringing your little quarian hands. It's like Thane all over again."

"Shouldn't that mean... is Garrus listening to this?"

Garrus' eyes burned into hers. "Hello, Tali."

"Bosh'tet. This conversation is over. Simply tell me what he looks like. After what Feron described, I'm curious now."

Garrus said, "Krios or the Shadow Broker?"

"Tali'Zorah out."

"Can we stop bringing up my errors in judgment, please?" Ellure checked behind her to spot Liara jogging to catch up.

"You dated the Shadow Broker too?" Garrus changed out a clip and turned his gaze to the door ahead.

"The Shadow Broker? Quit hijacking this conversation. Thane was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't really think it out, not like he was my first choice."

"Who was your first choice?"

"I'd rather not discuss this."

"Taylor?"

"Oh, for crying out loud... Liara, please get a move on."

Garrus said, "Come on now, don't leave me hanging in suspense."

"If you must know, it was..." She clinked the back of her armored glove against his shoulder. "You didn't really think I would tell you, did you?"

"I think I have a right to know."

"I'm not going to say it, because you already know."

"Do I?"

Liara finally bounded up beside her. "Sorry."

"Just in time." she said and winked to the freckled asari.

Garrus' eyes were still smoldering. "Hold on now, you never finished answering my question."

"What is the deal all of a sudden? We've both had our share of _experiences._ I'm sure you've got me more than outnumbered."

"This isn't a competition."

"Then what is it?"

"I just... I just think we need to take care of this situation. We can talk later."

Ellure adjusted her newer, bolder chest plate. Slapping the doors open, she marched into the Shadow Broker's office to find him sitting at his desk. _Feron was right_, she thought, _the Broker was large and in charge. For now. _

Garrus and Liara lined up on either side of her and pulled their weapons. After sharing a glance with Liara, she whispered, "I think you're going to need a bigger coffee cup." She scanned the room, mapping it for potential sniping positions, and spotted the main controls at the back of the room. There would be no getting past him easily.

The Shadow Broker folded his hands on his desk. With a guttural voice, he said, "Here for the drell? Reckless. Even for you, Commander."

She stepped forward centering her aim between his horns. "That bombing on Illium wasn't exactly subtle."

"Extreme, but necessary."

Liara spat, "No, it wasn't. Neither was caging Feron for two years."

He turned slowly. "Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price."

This thing's ego was bigger than his whole body. Keeping her tone steady, she said, "Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors."

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Fortunately, the Normandy's IFF will let me salvage the remains of the Collector's base. Enough talk. My operations are too crucial to be compromised by a traitor."

Liara said, "You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide."

"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor. It's good you brought Archangel. Your friend's bounty is still unclaimed."

She flinched. Garrus glanced her direction before cocking his rifle as Liara said, "You're not putting a hand on anyone."

"It's pointless to challenge me, asari. I know your every secret, while you fumble around in the dark."

"Is that right?" Liara smirked contemptuously. "You're a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over.

"I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave..." Liara winked to her. "...or a pet. How am I doing?"

She steadied her tiring arms and returned her focus to the Shadow Broker. With ears twitching, he rose from his desk. He was massive. Ellure lowered her weapon and took a few strides back with her squad as he towered over them. Garrus' steps quietly passed behind her. He was going to try and flank.

Releasing a beastly roar, the Broker smashed the desk in two, lifted the debris overhead, and hurled it. She grabbed Liara and pulled her down out of the path while the floor vibrated beneath. After verifying that he'd missed, she spotted Garrus lying under rubble, motionless. _Crap._

She slid toward a solid table escaping incoming projectiles. Putting away the lacking pistol, she readied her sniper rifle for a shot while Liara spun into cover behind a pillar and started their assault.

He didn't seem to be paying any mind to Garrus at the moment. Hopefully, it would stay that way. Liara was keeping him more than busy.

After a few well placed shots, the Broker froze in place and her bullets reflected back to set off her shield alarm. Liara said, "The shield's kinetically sensitive! Energy and projectiles are bouncing off!"

"I noticed." She got to her feet and cracked her knuckles. "Time to put those lessons to good use."

In hit and run fashion, she let fly several punches avoiding any contact with his mouth, incase yahgs were prone to biting. Her feet were quick to avoid any chance of being kicked out, though it didn't take long to discover he wasn't concerned with that. The Broker reeled, and Liara kept the offensive fierce. She took the moment of his distraction to dodge back and bring out her weapon.

Watching him reveal his next tactic, she taunted, "What's with the arm shield?" With no luck cloaking to get a clearer shot, she charged forward taking the matter into her own hands and began bashing his shield with the butt of her Widow. Jacob wouldn't be happy with this when she was done, nor Garrus for that matter.

Liara led with her shoulder and assisted in the effort. He stumbled back and raised his gun. "See if you can get him to bring up that kinetic shield again." Liara said, "I have an idea."

Scrambling to her feet, she vaulted back behind her safeguard and changed out a heat sink. _Breathe in, shoot, breathe out, reload._

Liara lowered her pistol and nodded. Ellure dropped her rifle and used every ounce of energy left to slam into him using her body as a projectile. He was definitely dense.

The Broker slid into the center of the room as she shouted, "Now, Liara!" She jump rolled back and held her breath.

With arms stretched upward, Liara radiated biotics and pounded her fists to the floor bringing the ceiling down and a burst of electricity with it.

Ellure shielded her eyes from the intense light as he disintegrated into ashes. The smell was putrid. Exhausted, she exchanged a fist bump with Liara and hurried back over to Garrus.

After lifting the desk debris off him, she leaned over and listened to his even breaths before she touched the side of his face trying to wake him. With no response, she rubbed his arm roughly. Still nothing. She balled up her fist and punched his shoulder. "I'm not falling for this again."

"So mean."

"I gotta say, you were doing good until this."

Garrus sat up and rested his hand on the side of his head. "I was hoping you'd notice."

"I did. All day you were crouching, rolling, falling back... it was nice. What the hell happened?" The power flickered as she stood.

"He was faster than I expected."

"This time you should have it checked out by Chakwas. I'm not sure how many hits like that you can take before it causes serious damage."

"I've got plates, Shepard. Unlike you, I can take a hit."

She pulled him up to his feet. "What sucks is you missed all my ass kicking moves."

"I'll take your word for it."

She patted his arm as she left to meet up with Liara.

* * *

_"Shadow Broker this is operative Murat, we had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?"_

Liara stared at the barrage of streaming calls.

_"Operative Shora requesting update. Are we still online?"_

They had killed him. There was no one to fill his place.

_"Shadow Broker, we've lost our feed. We're online and awaiting instructions."_

Each feed channel flashed red. She closed her eyes as chatter filled her mind. She'd never considered, never planned for it, yet it had to be. She understood now. Shepard had said it so long ago, and it seemed like just another heroic justification. Something you say to rally others around you and make them braver - stronger. But that wasn't the case. She had meant it. She had always meant it.

_Shepard paced beside the Mako. "I never asked for this, but __**there's no one else who can get the job done.**__ It has to be a team effort. Joker will make the drop off." Waving her hands for emphasis, she continued, "He's the best. Don't doubt that." _

_Shepard ran her fingers through her faint purple and red hued hair, a nervous ritual. "I can't say what happens after this. Anderson is putting his own neck on the line because he believes in __**us**__._

_"Take heart and remember, if we don't go out there and find that conduit before Saren, then everything Williams died for is lost. I assure you that I won't stand by and let that happen."_

_She embraced her as she passed. "Shepard, be careful."_

_"You too." Shepard winked to her as she said, "Garrus. Tali. Let's move out."_

She had to do it. The galaxy needed a Shadow Broker, and maybe she could be the one to turn this operation into something better. With her pulling the strings and keeping watch, this could turn the tide. Who knows what kind of information was at their fingertips. He was working with the Collectors. The data available with that alone could be astronomical.

No one would know. A minor voice alteration program was all that would be needed. Anyone who had ever known the Shadow Broker personally would certainly be dead by now. It would be seamless.

Liara punched into the controls and kept her voice calm in the way she'd heard Shepard do so many times. "This is the Shadow Broker. The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily - However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day... Shadow Broker out."

Feron burst through the door followed by Tali with weapons drawn. Shepard and Garrus stopped beside her looking lost and unsure. Relief sang through her. After two years of mourning her losses, they were alive. Shepard and Feron were alive.

She hoped now that they'd understand why she had to do it.


	36. Cutting Loose

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Cutting Loose**

The ice burned, but Garrus endured the pain for her peace of mind as she sat on the table in front of him, holding the pack in position. The air reeked of the suffocating scent of "popcorn" as Liara and Gabby primed their supplies for the evening before the men would arrive for drinks and cards.

Liara said, "I can't remember the last time I did this."

Gabby laughed heartily as she lobbed a bag of pretzels to land beside Shepard's hip on the table. "I learned quickly that the commander wasn't overly formal with how she runs things, and for that I'm grateful. We've been out here for awhile."

"I heard you were one of the crew to be abducted by the Collectors."

"You're right. The Normandy is a fine place to spend my days."

Liara smiled. "I like your attitude, Daniels."

"I do my job. Which is to say, I keep Donnelly in line at all times. And I apologize in advance for any ogling he's bound to do."

Liara arched one brow. "I'll be sure to watch out for that."

Shepard took his hand and placed it on the icepack before sliding her feet to the floor. The longer it stayed against the site of impact, the more it began to numb. Who would have thought ice could do such a thing?

Picking up the bag of pretzels, Shepard said, "You're lucky you don't have human skin. You'd have a giant welt and some lovely purple, black, and yellow shades to go with it. Not to mention the chance you'd be dead right now." She pointed to the side of his face and said, "But it's not like bruises could make _this _any worse than it already is."

He mocked, "_Ha. Ha_." and put up his forearm to block the incoming jab to his shoulder.

With a narrowed eye, she appeared as if about to speak when her attention was jerked away by Tali as she entered the mess-hall with an assortment of wires and tech cradled in her arms. "I've got everything we need. With Goto's help, I'm certain this is going to work."

"Okay, all we're missing is Jack and Kelly." Shepard said, "I'll grab Chakwas."

Tali shook her head disappointedly as she stopped beside him. "I would say I'm surprised, Garrus, but I'm not."

"Take it easy, Tali. He's had a rough day, but he faced it head on." Shepard winked to Tali and nibbled her bottom lip in a feeble attempt to hide her smile.

Tali giggled as she said, "Oh, please. He deserves everything he gets."

"And I'll make sure he gets everything from me... Wait."

Tali started walking away. "Don't bother explaining that. I'm leaving."

Goto materialized in front of Shepard. "Do you think we're going to have enough seating in there?"

Shepard stuffed the pretzels into Goto's arms. "Plenty. But if you two can't get this thing up and working, it's not going to matter."

"It'll be cake. I took a good look at the connections before we took the chair apart. It shouldn't need a whole lot of effort to project it. All we need is a white backdrop."

"I've got an extra sheet that can handle the job."

"I bet you do."

"You say that like it means something, but I have no clue as to what."

"That's what makes it so amusing. I don't have to actually say something, just imply it. Even if it's nothing you get all flustered."

Goto scooted away, avoiding the incoming swing, and Shepard sighed in defeat. Adjusting his hand's placement as she eyed him attentively, she said, "Liara, please tell me you're making hot chocolate."

Liara pointed to a tray on the kitchen's island. "I even procured one for Tali."

"Sweet Jesus, I've missed you."

"You just envy my cooking skills."

"I make a mean coffee, but that's about it." Shepard left a feathered kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Set a good example for the boys," before leaving toward the medical bay.

Garrus watched as everyone filed out of the room toward the starboard observation for their movie. Returning his ice pack to the freezer, he sauntered into the battery to check the systems. Firepower wasn't an urgent necessity, but it was a nagging habit that soothed his nerves.

A green light flashed on his terminal, the way it had for the past two days. He changed into his proper casuals and tried to ignore the incessant blinking. He should check it. Though if it was Solana, he was afraid to face the reality of what she would have to say.

After slipping on his gloves, he succumb to the urge and opened his message box, confirming all his worst suspicions. Mom wasn't improving and he needed to come home. The salarians had tried everything, but they were releasing her, stating that she'd be more comfortable among her family and friends. She had asked for him, and Solana suspected there wouldn't be much time left and wanted to know what to tell Mom and Dad.

Garrus ran his hand over the aching of his head. He had to make the call he'd been avoiding for days, hoping he wouldn't have to. He didn't even know how long he would be away.

Her next stop was the Citadel once T'Soni was squared away. The Reapers weren't making any moves, the Shadow Broker was no longer a concern, and Cerberus was out of the picture. She would just be at the Citadel... with Krios and Alenko not far away.

Resting his hands on the back of his neck, he paced alongside the Thanix Cannon. It's not like there was ever a verbal commitment from her. He could just be another one of her _experiences_. Who's to say how many there were before that.

Not that it changed anything for him. He only wanted - needed to know for certain how she really felt about him. Was it as deeply running as it was for him? He was in over his head, and if he left...

He stared at the door panel and leaned back against his console.

If he left, there was the chance she'd move on. She could meet someone else, someone that could be compatible in ways he couldn't. Did she even want kids? He'd never thought to ask. Although, who could think to ask that when given a lifestyle like theirs.

And what if he wasn't here and something happened? Taylor may have concluded that Shepard was tough, there was no argument about that, but she was _never_ indestructible. No, he'd already established this. She would be perfectly safe on the Citadel with the rest of her crew. At the most, she'd probably make a visit to T'Soni.

What was he thinking? Shepard's main concerns in life were her crew and protecting everyone in the damn galaxy, of course she would be getting herself into trouble. But he had to go. He didn't have time on his side, there was no delay button, no reset. No more options.

He clenched and unclenched his fists and paced again as he replayed his conversation with T'Soni.

_"Is there something going on between you and Shepard?"_

_He answered cautiously, "We've... had time to get to know each other better."_

_"That's not what I asked."_

_"Then be more specific."_

_"Are the two of you more than friends?"_

_"You should talk to Shepard about all of this."_

_"I'll cut to the chase since you're trying to elude me. Do you love her?"_

_"That's a pretty deep question. Rather quick to jump to that conclusion."_

_"It's a __**simple**__ question, Garrus."_

_"I'm not sure I feel comfortable discussing this right now. You need to get back to your-"_

_"You do, don't you? I don't know why it never occurred to me before now that the two of you would ever... What happened with Alenko?"_

_"Again, you can ask her that question. It's not my place to say."_

Garrus thunked his shoulders against the wall and slid to the floor, stretching one leg down and resting an arm over his propped up knee. T'Soni was deluded to think it was so simple. How could anything like _that _be simple between him and Shepard? Two completely different worlds. Literally.

He had to tell her and he knew what she would say. She'd tell him to rush back to Palaven and offer to fly him there herself if necessary. Shepard had been afraid of ruining him. And in a way, she had done that a long time ago.

This could all be for the best. She would have time to find a way to build her case. He didn't understand what exactly she hoped to accomplish, politics were never an easy route to take, but he hoped they'd listen. Especially since he told her they would.

Touching his gloved hand to the tender side of his brow plate, he realized he needed to get to the mess-hall before anyone found him in here stewing.

Getting to his feet, he left the battery and discovered Joker, Taylor, Donnelly and Grunt already set. Pulling a chair up to the end of the table, he said, "Who's dealing?"

Donnelly said, "Me, as usual."

Grunt frowned as he fumbled to fan out his cards. "I'm not seeing the point of this."

"The only point is - we play, we drink, we discuss things freely, and once you're all shit-faced I walk away with a hard earned raise." Joker tipped back his beer with a grin.

Taylor tossed up his bet. "Hey, Vakarian. You seen Shepard's Widow since you guys got back?"

"Nah, I was distracted."

"Ah, yeah. Heard about the slap to the noggin' there. You get a chance you may want to give it a once over. I did the best I could but that things been singed, fried, and battered. Not sure how much more it can take."

"Let me worry about it."

"There's only so many parts I can replace before the thing has to be scrapped."

Joker said, "What the shit did she do to it?"

Taylor leaned back in his chair and picked up a card. "That's what I can't figure out. It's like she was using it as a bat."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Garrus folded and tried to keep his mind on the mundane as he directed his question to Donnelly. "How's Daniels been since you two came back?"

"A few nights I caught her up with a nightmare here or there, but things seems to be back to normal now."

Joker set his hat on the corner of the table and spread his cards for all to see. "Sounds like you're whipped, Donnelly."

"Aye."

"Are you planning on doing anything about it?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment. I like my freedom. Do you think there's any Scotch in the port observation? I can't remember the last time I had a good Scotch..."

The conversation droned away as Garrus stared at the bottle of dextro-beer setting in front of him. What was it that was so under his skin right now? The fact he had to tell her? The fact he had to leave? This couldn't only be about the Citadel and the risk of her finding someone else. With his frustration calmed, hadn't he been ready to give her up when Krios was the one to beat him to the punch?

No, it was the fact that he needed her. He needed every quirky idea that randomly popped into her head. He needed that contradiction of thought that made him see things a little differently. He'd always been seeking ways to just be near her since the first day he met her. After her death, he fell apart. The only voice of reason was his own, and it wasn't a very good one.

In his darkest moments, his mind went straight to her. What would Shepard have done? How would she have responded? What would she have thought? Even now, on a daily basis, he wished he could know what she was thinking. The only way to know was to talk to her.

Taylor set his cards face up. "Full house."

Joker groaned. "Ugh, I suck at this game. Man, you look lost tonight."

"Hmm?" He looked up to see Joker's questioning expression.

Taylor said, "I didn't want to say it, but he's got a point."

"I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Gotcha. You in on this round?"

Garrus took an indifferent draft of his drink. "Might as well." He had nothing on his agenda till he could find a moment to steal her away.

* * *

Ellure sat quietly at the end of the couch in the starboard observation watching the drabble unfold. turian man meets quarian woman. They fall in love, face their challenges, and at the end she predicted they would ride off into the Citadel's faux sunset on the back of an elcor. _Actually that would be pretty fucking awesome_, she thought.

Liara said, "I'm surprised we don't get to see a quarian's face. She turns away from the camera every time."

"You're the Shadow Broker now. Surely, you can dig something up." Sipping on the smooth and warm chocolate beverage, she said, "You'll have to teach me how to make this."

"It's rather simple."

"I like simple."

"Then why don't you do things simply?"

"I thought I was."

"I had a nice chat with Garrus recently. He's a hard shell to crack."

"Is that a turian joke? Cause if not, it should be."

"You're not listening to me, you're changing the subject."

"Shhh." Jack said, leaning back beside Tali's legs as she sat on the floor. "I want to hear this fucker finally admit his feelings."

Scowling and directing Jack's attention back to the movie, she said, "Shouldn't she be contributing?"

Liara coughed on a piece of popcorn and glanced to Tali.

"I'm not touching that one." Tali said with a sigh.

Jack said, "Touching what now?"

Chakwas, Kasumi, Gabby, and Kelly suddenly gave a united effort to quiet their noisy side of the room. Throwing a few pretzels, Ellure pelted Kasumi's bun and knocked loose a stick that was holding it together. "Sorry," she said, chortling as Liara covered her face with her palm and Tali sunk down into the couch.

Kasumi combed out her hair and began to twist it back up into place. "Nice aim."

Kelly said, "This is so romantic I'm getting jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "Gag me with a spoon."

A warm metal spoon was abruptly pressed against her mouth as Liara said, "Open then."

She batted away the blue arm before her. "Cut that out."

"_Shhh!"_

Liara covered her mouth and lowered her voice as she said, "How serious are you about Garrus?"

"As serious as he is."

"Damn it, Shepard. What does that even mean?"

"He wasn't real specific, andI didn't push it."

"All right, I can see you are both being a bit stubborn about this."

"Why are you even asking me?"

"I was curious to hear _your _perspective. All right, after this one last question I promise to drop it all... What happened with you and Alenko? I never told him that I had found your body - or anything really."

"We ran into him on Horizon when the Collector's were making abductions and we tried to thwart them. He was mad because I died and didn't contact him. How I was supposed to tell him when I was in a coma - dead, I have no idea.

"He probably would've overlooked that until I confirmed that I was working with Cerberus to track down the Collectors. Not that I was too broken up over it. Don't let the door hit ya' on the way out, I say."

"He's still with the Alliance?"

"Last I knew, yes."

"Garrus wasn't bothered by the Cerberus issue?"

"Nope. I thought you said one?"

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you." Liara said, smiling easily as she returned her attention to the their crappy make-shift movie screen.

Ellure tapped her short fingernail against the side of her mug. Now she was stuck wondering what Liara had discussed with Garrus exactly. What brought on all the questions?

* * *

With Fleet and Flotilla over, Tali helped pull down the white fabric and fold it. Everyone, except for the doctor, was saying their goodbyes, picking up the kitchen, or returning the unused remnants of the entertainment center to the port observation. "It was better than I expected." she said.

Chakwas gathered up mugs. "Certainly makes an old woman feel young again to remember the wistful misgivings of youthful lust."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

With a merry laugh, Chakwas said, "There was a time I was quite a desirable little fish in the sea. However, after medical school, I spent my days taking care of the Alliance's injured. I just never got around to settling down. Wasn't really meant for me." After a thoughtful expression, Chakwas continued, "Although, I'm quite happy with my life."

"You enjoy working on the Normandy?"

Chakwas set the tray on the couch and sat down beside it. "I've grown to feel more at home traveling in space than anywhere else. I felt I needed some stability in my life, and working here with Jeff and Shepard... it brings me comfort. Jeff needs me, even though he would never admit it."

"I guess every sapient species has a desire to feel needed." Tali draped the sheet over her arm. "Most, anyways."

Chakwas eased back while holding her elbow and resting a finger to her cheek as she said, "There is one young man I remember quite fondly from medical school. We spent an entire summer together studying and preparing credentials for our graduating year. I like to think that if I'd stayed and started my own private practice..." Waving her hands as if shooing a pest, she said, "Well, who's to say what happens in life really."

"You lost contact with him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was looking for an exotic adventure. Military life didn't quite live up to my romanticized ideals, but I'd found a purpose for my life. And there's just something special about working on soldiers. I couldn't abandon them."

"Did you spend a lot of time thinking about him? You know, since you never got to see him and all that."

"Time heals all wounds they say, but I've also heard absence makes the heart grow fonder. Though, you never really forget. The distance between the times you think about them just tends to lengthen."

"Whoever 'they' are need to stop contradicting themselves."

"I'll second that." Chakwas got to her feet, tray in hand, and followed her out into the mess-hall. "How about you, Tali'Zorah, any lustful misgivings?"

"Bosh'tet, you're starting to sound like Shepard."

"It's healthy behavior. Perfectly normal for your age group."

Plopping into a chair, she watched the grey-haired woman as she began to sanitize cups and spoons. "For most, sure." Drawing attention to her suit, she said, "I wouldn't call it healthy for my body type."

"Come now. There are ways, certainly."

"It's a bit risky. Last time, I got a tender kiss with side effects of a week long fever, stuffy sinuses, and night sweats." _Tender but in a passionate and adoring sort of way, _she thought.

"I have been working to bring my knowledge of quarian biology up to date. I can stock you with plenty of anti-biotics and immune supplements." Chakwas dried her hands and turned toward her with a smile. "If you don't mind my asking, was it worth the fever?"

She wasn't sure if the doctor could read her as well as Shepard, but there was no one else to confirm her answer. "_Totally_."

"Then that's all that matters." Chakwas closed the cupboard door. "I best be off to bed. I'm glad we had this chance to talk, and thank you for the movie. It's been ages since I've had a little recreation."

"Being a tech expert has its advantages, and Goto helped."

"Thank you just the same. Now then, let's see if I can get a few hours rest before I start up an inventory of our medical supplies."

"See you later."

Tali brushed a hand over her chilled arm as she sat alone in the dimmed light of the Normandy's hot spot. It was rare to see it so empty.

Following a few minor suit adjustments, she relaxed in her warmer environment. Kal'Reegar had written to her shortly after she had explained her experiences at the Collector Base. He seemed concerned by her close call in the vents and had even come across as a bit angry over Shepard's choice in sending her.

All right, it was possible she was imagining his anger and deep concern. There's no emotional expression to accompany extranet letters. Her cheeks tightened with a grin as she recalled his persistence of calling her "ma'am". In fact, she was beginning to like it.

She breathed deeply of the lingering levo-popcorn scent in the air before switching her olfactory filters to block it out. Resting her increasingly heavy helmet in her hand, she picked her fingers over the table idly at invisible crumbs. Kal was probably waiting for her to write back since he would be returning home in sixty solar days and had requested a follow up of their last "date".

She shouldn't be getting involved. With her father gone and all the speculation regarding her trial, she was bound to be the spicy topic on the Flotilla. The last thing she needed was a bunch of meddling Admirals taking notes on the latest juicy gossip of her life.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "How are you, Tali?"

Straightening her posture as Liara sat across from her, she said, "It's good be alive... I thought you were leaving."

"Shepard is trying to convince me to sleep here for the night. She says the Broker's ship has inadequate bedding and that I need to recuperate properly before she leaves me here, but I was just on my way out and saw you."

"She's trying to woo you over."

"I already guessed that."

"I can't believe you're the Shadow Broker now."

"It's overwhelming, yet with a good bit of organization I plan to turn it all into an honest venture."

"I hope you succeed. That is a massive network of data to sort out. How's Feron?"

"Doing remarkably well. He's been a tremendous help to me and I've made him my assistant. He's probably sulking and trying to find ways to disable Glyph as we speak."

"Glyph?"

"A specialized data-processing VI. It refers to anyone it comes in contact with as the 'Shadow Broker', and Feron seems to be less than enthused by it. I do plan to alter its settings later, but for now it has been invaluable in helping me to coordinate the networks."

"So, has Shepard hit you with the big question yet?"

"What about?"

"Feron."

"Yes, she has. I explained to her that we are good friends. I'm not about to step over the line. He's been through a lot. Any more than friendship right now and I would feel like I was taking advantage of his situation."

"That makes sense. Out of curiosity, is there anything on us that you found?"

"Actually, there is."

"I don't think I want to know what you've got on me."

"Nothing too personal... Maybe that is an exaggeration, but Shepard refused to see any of it."

Tali crossed her legs. "Why not? Was there files on Garrus?"

"Oh, yes. She seemed bothered when I brought that up. She said that if there was anything he wanted her to know that she trusted him to tell her on his own terms."

"I'm not sure if I would be able to do that. To have that much trust in someone else. If the files were there in front of me? It'd be hard to resist."

"Certainly, you would trust your family I'd imagine."

"If by family, you mean the crew of the Normandy, then yes... but it would still be tempting."

"Shepard told me you lost your father on the Alarei. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I probably have already said this, but I'm sorry about the way things ended with your mother."

"Thank you. I try to remember the happier moments, what few there were."

With her eyes barely able to stay open, Tali got to her feet. "Sorry to leave you, but I'm going to grab a bit of sleep while I can."

Liara walked with her out to the hall and said, "It's been so surreal having Shepard back and being here to see everyone again. I'm afraid I was so caught up in the past two years that I never kept in contact with any of you."

"We each have our separate lives to live. But I'm glad our paths keep crossing. I just wish it didn't always have to include Reapers."

"It was nice seeing you again, Tali."

"It's nice to see you too. Maybe we'll see more of each other."

"Maybe we'll even find a way to get you home."

"That is a happy thought. After meeting Legion, I have a little more hope. Not a lot... but a little."

"A little is all it takes."

Tali couldn't help but smile as she hugged Liara goodnight and sought out her bed in a tucked away corner of the crew's quarters. She concluded that she would dream of Rannoch. To see it, breathe it, _feel it._ That alone would be worth all the struggles in her life.


	37. Supportive Endeavors

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Supportive Endeavors**

While listening to the muffled conversation between Shepard and EDI, Garrus walked back and forth in the dimly lit hall outside the captain's cabin. They would be leaving orbit of Hagalaz in a few more hours, and he had to tell her. He knew she would let him go without a second thought, but he secretly hoped that wasn't the case.

He knocked, making his first mistake at an undemonstrative approach to this conversation, and the doors slid open as EDI greeted him. _"Officer Vakarian, your vital readings are showing signs of erratic stress patterns. I would recommend a visit to the medical bay for an evaluation."_

"Thanks for letting me in, but that won't be necessary."

The desk chair swiveled around to reveal Shepard with legs crossed and one foot wrapped around her delicate ankle. "What's going on?" she said.

His attention broke away from her unwieldy sitting habits. "Hmm?"

"You knocked. Even without EDI's intervention, I figured that something was up."

"Yeah, about that." Supporting his weight on the bathroom door behind him, he noticed the new accessory adorning her neckline. "Is that what I think it is?"

"My tags?" He nodded, watching as she lifted them up and adjusted the chain. "Liara gave them to me. Said she got them from Admiral Hackett - Do you need to sit down?"

"Nah, this is good. I came to tell you I got a message from Solana."

"How's your mom?"

"Things aren't looking good, and that's why I stopped by, actually." Unable to control the uneasy crawling sensation in his legs, he began pacing in the fish tank's glow. "I'm going to need to head back to Palaven."

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I thought you still had options?"

"It wasn't enough."

"Anything you need, just let me know."

He halted beside her. It was an opportunity, and he would take it this time. "Shepard, I don't know how long I'll be away, but I need you to stay safe. Nothing crazy."

Shepard scoffed as she eased back in her chair, unwinding her legs. "I think you should be more worried about your family right now. I'll be fine."

Irked by her relaxed manner, he said, "It doesn't bother you that I'm leaving?"

She gave her fullest attention to a mess of datapads, disks, and papers, sorting them into no particular order that he could understand. "Well, of course it bothers me. What am I supposed to say, Garrus? It's your mother, I'm not getting in the middle of that just because I like having you around."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like you're unfazed."

Staring at her terminal keys, her shoulders lowered. "You wanted me to say no? To tell you that you're not allowed to leave the ship when there's no reason for me to keep you here? Garrus, this is your family. You have your own life, and you've given me so much already, I can't ask any more of you. That wouldn't be fair to them or to you."

Garrus stepped back to prop beside the fish tank. Gesturing his hand, indicating to each of them, he said, "What is this?"

"What's what?"

_"This."_

Shepard rose to lean against the wall across from him with her arms guarding her chest. "In all honesty? This is me - holding it together."

"You don't need to hold it together for me."

"Enough about me, this is about you."

"As much as I hate to disagree with you, you're wrong. This is about both of us."

"I'm afraid I need some clarification."

"Ell, I don't want to set a foot off this ship and be wondering where we stand after everything we've been through. I need to know if... if you'll be here when I come back."

"Like I said, I'll be fine. I've got a good ship, a solid crew, and I've got nothing dicey to do. The Collectors are taken care of. No surprise attacks. You have to do what you have to do, I've always known that."

"You're going to be at the Citadel."

Cocking her head to the side, she said, "What does the Citadel have to do with anything?"

He wielded his hand in impatience. "Alenko. Krios. Who's to say what happens if I'm not around. What if you get into a fight with another reporter?"

"You're worried about my fighting with a reporter?" she said, one brow higher than the other.

Shaking his head in frustration, he explained, "No, I'm worried - concerned that maybe you'd find something better suited for you. _Something closer to home_... Or run into trouble and someone misses their shot."

Her complexion paled as she stared at him mutely. There was a lot firing away in that mind that he could never see. He returned to pacing, trying to fill the unsettling silence, and rambled, "I know it's crazy to think this could work, but I'm not giving up on it. I don't want to leave all of this, but I have my own responsibilities elsewhere right now. I'm not asking for your permission, or demanding anything from you-"

"Stop. Just stop." Her palms flattened against his waistline, blocking his path. "I think I know what this is about now." she said.

Her sweet fragrance hit without remorse as he watched her take his hand and scrutinize each of his fingers against her own. "Here's the deal. I hereby promise to put all my efforts into not getting myself killed, should the situation arise. I also promise not to get into a position where I may be swept away by another handsomely intriguing man, of _any_ species.

"However, I only promise these things if you go home to be with your family, give them my regards, thank them for raising such a wonderful turian - even if you're terrible at avoiding head trauma - And most importantly..." Slender hands pulled his face closer as she said, "You have to stop worrying."

"I can do that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes..."

"You don't look sure."

"I'll do everything except for the worrying part. I don't know if I can do it, but I'll try."

"I can accept that." She patted the back of his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "Now, go pack your things and relax."

He nodded in confirmation, deciding to take the chance to put his mind at ease with her terms. and exited toward the elevator. It would be enough. "There's a turian frigate departing from the Citadel at the end of the week."

"All right."

He backed up and pressed the button for the crew's deck, examining the slant of her hips as she stayed in the doorway. "After you're done with T'Soni, we can discuss the details about things for when I'm gone. Incase there's anything that may need to be taken care of. Not that you'll be leaving the Citadel anytime soon."

"Okay."

The muscle at the back of his neck grew taunt. Massaging it loose, he glimpsed down at his planted feet. She was going to wait for him.

"Garrus."

He snapped up to catch her smile.

"I love you too."

Air caught in his chest as the elevator shut, leaving him gaping at the detached metal barrier between them. EDI would be paging the medical staff shortly if his heartbeat didn't control itself soon.

The walls hummed to match the floor's vibrations, and he rubbed his hands over his face, washing away all the doubt he had drowned in. The way she said it told him she meant it, and that thrilled him beyond all expectations. It was more than enough to give him hope for the future, no matter how bleak the rest of the galaxy seemed to be. He had Shepard. She was his.

The doors opened to reveal the bright light of the crew's deck, shining on a barren wall.

"What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

She stared at the orange gleaming terminal, dumbfounded, numb, and bittersweet about the entirety of what he had and hadn't said. Ellure perched on the edge of her chair, smoothing her hands over the top of her legs, coming to brace on her knees.

The train had derailed, like she had always known it would. The cards for her life weren't meant for normalcy. Her life was destined to be stolen moments amongst war, loss, and unpredictability. And now she had promised him to keep herself safe, sane, and single. That last one would be easy. The first two? Not so much.

The look on his face put a smile on hers. Priceless. It was rare, catching him off his guard and blowing away that calm, confident exterior he was always hiding behind. In front of the Dracon Towers, she perceived it an accident, due to her own failure of keeping her footing, till she saw him beautifully covered in smoke and the eyes - the eyes of a frightened and relieved man. It just never occurred to her as to why.

Holding her chin in her palm, elbow digging into the desk, she said, "You're an idiot."

"I realized that."

"I wasn't talking to-" After taking in the fierce "target acquired" appearance, she switched gears. "Welcome back. You didn't knock this time."

"No. I didn't."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I know you're busy, but I was thinking about what you said."

"All right."

"Yeah." Reaching down his hand, towing her to her feet, he said, "And I know that I'm supposed to be packing right now, but I was hoping you could spare a few minutes of time for me."

"I don't know. You may be asking too much there."

"I was only being polite. I won't take no for an answer." He reached behind her and set his visor on the desk.

"Interesting... Log out, EDI. Cease and desist with the recordings, please."

_"Ending all of this cabin's audio and video recording until further notice. Logging you out, Shepard."_

Tightening one eye, she said, "Is it just me, or did her voice sound like she was humored by that?"

"How about we ignore the prying AI."

"I'm afraid I'll need a good reason to do that."

"You need a reason?" Equipping a light smile, he took a step forward and pressed against her ear. "I want you. As a matter of fact, I need you."

She bit the corner of her bottom lip, replying simply with a shrug. "Well, you have me."

"For how long?"

Led by her wrists, she was pursued back to the glass. "I guess that depends on you and what you're offering."

He sighed through his nose and shook his head as he studied over her. Debating what his next move would be, she turned away as he closed in and tried to plan her own course of action. Hotly against her throat he breathed, "Name it."

"You're off to a decent start. I'm afraid that... Back up a second here." She gathered her top overhead and tossed it behind his shoulder. "Where was I? Oh, right - I'm afraid that I need someone supportive of my endeavors."

Removing his shirt, he said, "You have a lot of _endeavors_. Most of which end up being suicidal." With one hand on her back, drawing her to him, the other slipped beneath her bra. "But I can provide excellent _support_."

"Ah, that's not fair." She discarded the strappy nuisance.

"What's not fair?" Brushing the back of his finger over her in a not so subtle maneuver, he ran a talon under her chain of ID tags as he scrutinized them.

"You killed my chance to use that against you anymore."

"How?" Dropping the chain, both of his hands cupped over her, caressing her body into submission, while his tongue traced along her collarbone.

"You see," she said, unfastening the top of his pants. "Once you've used the joke against yourself... Okay, that's slightly distracting."

"Don't say slightly. Now, keep talking."

Eyes closed and palms resting on her head, she resolved to stick to her guns as his breath shadowed between her breasts and past her navel. Forfeit was on the horizon. "I can't think when you're doing that."

"Finish telling me why you can't use it against me."

"Because you've taken your own blunder and used it..." The words dropped away as his fingers slid under her waistband and gradually slinked her shorts down over hips, thighs, knees to legs and reaching their limit at her ankles.

"Keep talking."

She kicked her garments aside while he knelt in front of her, allowing his hands their return ascent as he kissed the inside of her thigh. She tightened her fists trying to keep up her controlled approach to this. "It's no longer effective for me..."

Feeling his wet tongue against her skin, she panicked. "Okay." Using her hand to signal surrender, she cracked. "That's enough. I can't - You can't... DNA issues."

"Keep going, I'm not getting the point yet."

"About what? What is the point of anything we talk about?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I swear... not lying about that one. I really can't remember. This has gone on too long."

With a softly flanged laugh, he said, "Doesn't matter anymore."

Jerking her knee up over his hip, he trapped her between the heat of his body and the chilled glass as they appraised each other's gaze. "I hate you."

Pressing his forehead against hers, he said, "Now that one _I know _is a lie."

"I meant... to say - I am going to hate you."

"What? Why?" He leaned back from her with astonishment written all over his face. She had him off balance. It was a start.

"Because we need to move... to the bed."

Rubbing intimately against her as if to prove his argument, he reached down to grasp her other leg and slid his hands to support her hips. "No. I won this."

"If you insist. Just _don't look _behind my shoulder."

"Okay then." His eyes shifted.

"You can't tell me that's not creeping you out."

"They're not actually watching us."

"How do you know? If you can ignore that, then go right on ahead. I'm not the one who has to look at them." She was seconds away from defeat, but as he glanced behind her shoulder a second time, she established that he'd taken the bait.

Garrus exhaled sharply while one finger tapped against her skin as he held her in position. "I would have never even noticed, but now... _since you've drawn it to my attention_..." He hoisted her up and carried her down the steps.

Lacing her fingers behind his neck, she pressed the side of her face to his. "Remember when you told me _not_ to look over the side of the Broker's ship?"

He slowed to a stop at the end of the bed.

"Same thing."

"Spirits..."

* * *

Ellure awoke to find herself entwined in a mangle of legs and arms with the side of his face, resting against her chest, leaving his inviting mouthfuls of air to roll across her skin. If he kept this up, she'd need a logbook just to keep track of the tally. She couldn't let him get too far ahead of her, after all. She needed _some_ pride.

Kissing the top of his head, she filled her starved lungs of his scent, experiencing a sinking down to her bones. He was leaving in a week.

Leaving. That reminded her of something.

"Damn it. EDI, what time is it?"

_"Nineteen hundred hours."_

"Crap. Wake up, Grumpy."

"I'm already awake. Your heart is starting to race again... Five more minutes and I'll let you up."

"I told Liara I was going to drop off that data before we left, and I don't want her staying up all night waiting for me. Let's move out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It sounds like an unsafe rhythm. It's not the same as when I make it dance."

"You're proud of that one aren't you? I can feel your face twitching."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"_The rush is_, that you need to make it to the Citadel, and Jack is going to kick my ass if she doesn't get off the ship sometime soon."

"She doesn't scare me."

"Some of us bruise when we get hit in the face."

Lifting off her, he leaned on his elbow, touching his nose to hers as he dragged a finger through her hair. "I can share you this time, but up until that ship leaves don't plan on getting rid of me that easy."

"That's really cute and all, but I have to go. This is important." He sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. "Please? I'll order you if I have to." Groaning exasperatedly, he moved back and waved her away.

After shuffling out of bed and pulling her denim casuals out of the armor locker, she stopped to sift through the clutter on her desk, move his visor to the shelf, and hook up a blank datapad. "EDI, can you upload the collector base data?"

_"It will be uploaded as decided upon prior to Officer Vakarian's arrival."_

After a quick shower, she looked through the glass and snorted with amusement as she combed out her hair. He was stretched over the bed with a sheet draped over only the essentials, scowling as he flipped through Mordin's datapad.

"Did you read this?" he growled.

"Yes I did, if you must know."

"He's not running any tests on Joker personally is he?"

"Not to my knowledge. I doubt he would do anything without consent, Garrus." After dressing and grabbing the data for Liara, she said, "Thank you, EDI."

_"You're welcome. Do you need me to prep the shuttle bay for your departure?"_

"Just tell Joker I'm on my way. We don't need you to steal all his work."

_"Aye aye, Commander... that was a joke."_

"Don't let him hear you say that either." Discovering her abandoned snack bar, she unwrapped it and held it in her teeth as she jammed on her boots and hurried toward the door.

Garrus said, "Forgetting something?"

Turning around, she saw him hanging her tags off a finger as he approached up the stairs. She removed her poor excuse for dinner to speak. "Yes. Thank you."

"Make sure you keep them on."

"Why?"

"Never know. I'd rather not see them anywhere but on you. Still breathing, of course."

"Yes, Sir." Lowering her head, she waited for him to place them around her neck. After a quick peck to the side of his face, she said, "Why don't you pack away your stuff already?"

"Okay then. Now, I'm definitely beginning to think you're trying to get rid from me."

"Not the kind of stuff I was talking about." She stuck the snack bar back in-between her teeth and winked before she left.

* * *

Liara flitted through file after file. Giving in to exhaustion, she lie her head down on her scattered notes and closed her eyes.

_"Greetings, Shadow Broker."_

"Hello... Glyph, right?"

Liara smiled and sat upright. "Yes, that is what I decided on."

Shepard tossed a datapad to the center of her desk and parked her hip on the corner, knocking over a picture that displayed the two of them with Tali in the SSV Normandy's dining area. Setting it back upright, she said, "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Your eyes say you're done in. _Feron_ seemed worried."

"That didn't take you long."

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me." She put a palm against her forehead. "I don't know how Tali does it. How's Garrus?"

Shepard's face appeared heated as she glimpsed down and twirled her foot. "He's good. Sadly, he'll be going back to Palaven soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it'll be okay."

Shepard smiled halfheartedly, she thought. Certainly they had grown used to be together over the past several months, but Garrus didn't seem the type to stay away for long. In addition, Tali and Joker would still be there to keep an eye on her, and as for the rest of the crew, she didn't know them well enough to say.

Shepard poked her finger onto the datapad. "Are you even going to look at all my hard work, at least so I know if you can get some use out of it?"

"You're wanting to know if I'm seeing what they're seeing?"

"Pretty much."

"You don't agree with Joker and Garrus?"

"I'm not sure if I believe it's coordinates exactly, but I'm not the expert here."

"Does Cerberus have this data?"

"Yes."

"I'll try to see if there's anything important then. In case we may need to beat them to it."

"That sounds good, but we don't even know what _it _is. Is it even an it?"

Liara studied over the abundance of information as Shepard continued, "I gave you everything I could scrape up with EDI's help."

"I'm not for certain, but... some of it looks like prothean."

"I figured as much."

"What makes you say that?"

"No one else could read any of it, and the biggest giveaway was when your eyes lit up." Shepard gave a slanted smile as she balled up her fist and gently pushed her cheek away. "You're a good kid."

"I'm older than you. I'll be a hundred and nine soon."

"By asari years, you're young. By human years, I'm getting old. That makes me older than you."

"Whatever increases your confidence, Shepard." Liara laughed as she set the device back down and stood to lean against the desk beside her. "So how are you? I mean, really. Not just what you tell your squad to keep morale up."

"I'm alright. It's been rough, but I'm not giving up yet."

"You've certainly made a good start. Even though those idiots on the Council won't admit it. You and your team destroyed the Collectors and walked out alive."

"We fought them in their own base and won."

Liara examined her face carefully. "I'm still amazed. Seeing you sitting here the same as you always were."

"That could be a bad thing."

"I can't believe that." She hugged her tight and smiled as Shepard gave her a light squeeze before she let go. "I hope you'll visit me again sometime."

"Of course. Once everyone on the Normandy gets squared away and with nothing else to do, I'll be back. I don't like to sit in one place for too long."

"Be careful out there, Shepard."

"You too, Liara."

Shepard waved to her as she turned and walked away, leaving her alone to echoed footsteps. Adjusting the picture on her large, grey desk, she realized her heart was filled for the first time in years.

She glanced up to see Feron nod a hello to her and worried she was grinning like a loon the way he smiled at her. "I came to see if you needed my help with anything." he said, "Shepard also told me to make sure you get some sleep."

_"Greetings, Shadow Broker."_

Feron glimpsed down to the sphere as it circled behind him. "I hope you've found a way to correct that."

"I'll get right to it after I check in with our informants." Sitting down, she pulled up the voice alteration program with a smile. It was a good feeling to find your calling.


	38. Roadblocks and Scenery

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

C_ivilian, _by Wye Oak

* * *

**Chapter 38: Roadblocks and Scenery**

"So, this is it."

"Looks like it." Garrus set his dark green duffle bag on the ground next to his feet as they stopped beside the railing of Docking Bay D15.

"I thought you didn't like green?"

"I do. Just not on you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind-"

"So you can wear it more often."

"_Exactly_. He can be taught." Ellure mustered a paltry laugh, glancing beside them to the waiting area where a turian and an asari seemed to be having the same difficulty they were.

She kept her attention fixed on the two children at their feet; one hid behind her mother's dress while the other, slightly taller, clutched her father's knee. A handful of turians passed, conversing with their mix of various flanged tones as Garrus said, "Good luck with the crew. Hopefully they behave themselves while I'm gone."

"They will if they know what's good for them." She stared obsessively at his meager belongings, resting beside his two-toed feet. "I'm sorry things turned out this way for your family."

With his warm fingers against her skin, he forced her gaze to his. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Yeah. Of course."

"I mean that. More than _anything_ do I ever mean that."

"You should go."

"Not yet."

"Garrus, we're in public."

"I really don't give a damn." He closed the gap and removed his visor. The comforting scent was all around her as her body melded to his. She would never suspect his skin was harsh the way he kissed her. Forehead to nose, his breath was against hers as she tried to hold it together.

"Stay safe for me." she said, failing to keep the desolation in her voice concealed.

"Practice what you preach."

Her breaths grew sheer and hollow as she stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. "This didn't seem quite so difficult the last time you left the Normandy."

"It was for me when you left."

"Ah, _that_... yeah."

"Let's not do _that _again." He slipped on his visor and adjusted it.

"Deal." She rocked from heel to toe, watching as he slugged his bag over one shoulder.

"I'll contact you when I get there."

"All right."

"Goodbye, Ell."

After his awkward pause, she laughed quietly and answered, "I love you too, Grumpy."

She shook her head as he smiled and took two strides back, giving her a wink-and-the-gun before he walked away. Resting her hip against the rail, she observed through her blurred vision as he turned the corner and passed in front of the Citadel's morning skyline.

Her short nails dug into the side of her arms as he looked back and waved before passing through the airlock, disappearing from sight. "Well, you survived, Ell." Wiping away the first of many sure to follow, she added, "Almost."

An echoed voice confirmed departures and arrivals as she pushed off the railing and weaved her way through the crowd. _Get it together. You've got a meeting with Anderson at the end of the week, and it's time to focus._

She climbed into the elevator and waited for the asari with her two daughters to step inside. "Where are you headed?" she said.

"The Commons." The woman answered, picking up the smaller child Ellure imagined had been clinging to her mother's dress moments ago.

"Sounds good."

The asari smoothed her fingers over her daughter's head and kissed her cheek before the girl buried her face against her mother's neck. "Was that your husband?"

"Oh, no. We're uh... this is new."

The woman smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume, it's just that it didn't look new."

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she said, "We've been through a lot together."

"Ah. My husband is going to Palaven for a refresher course in his engineer training. It'll only be a couple of weeks. Two, actually."

A little voice said, "That's a lo-ong time."

She glanced down to the impatient blue eyes of a girl with arms folded across her chest and a frown tugging on her lips. She gave a reassuring smile as she knelt down to the child's eye level and said, "It'll be over before you know it."

"I don't know... that's like, for-ever in school days."

"Well, if you keep busy with school, and help out your mom and sister, those two weeks will be over and done with before you know it."

"I guess so."

"What's your name?"

"Niri."

She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Niri."

Niri flashed a heart melting smile. "What's your name?"

"You can call me, Ell."

"Ell... I like it. It's short and simple." Niri nodded with satisfaction.

A turian-style nod, she thought. "I like it too." She patted the girl's arm before she stood, and the elevator dinged as the doors opened. The woman shifted the shy daughter to her hip and held Niri's hand as she said, "I hope your boyfriend comes back soon."

"Thanks. Maybe your husband will get out of there early. You three take it easy."

The mini asari turned and waved a still pudgy hand as she followed beside her mother.

* * *

"Fuck this shit." Jack slapped her hand down on the bar in the port observation and pointed her finger at Goto's nose. "How are you doing it? Card counting? Stacking the deck? Did you put a hidden camera in my vest? What is it? I demand to know!"

Goto smiled the smile of pure unashamed victory. "I read the reflections in your _humongous_ eyes."

"Bullshit!" Jack snatched her beer, walked around the bar, and plopped back down in her seat, jigging her leg in crazy human fashion.

"I told you, Jack. She's a thief." Tali shook her head at Jack's raving lunacy. "You can't play cards with a master thief."

Goto tipped her head back, peering out from under the dark pink hood. "You say the nicest things."

"Bosh'tet." Tali touched the top of her helmet for dramatic effect and hoped Shepard started hanging around again soon, instead of tucking herself away in the captain's cabin like she had all week. The tasks of entertaining others, working in engineering, and finding time to keep track of her own personal life were becoming increasingly difficult.

"What does '_bosh'tet_' mean exactly?" Goto said as she ate the first of her chocolate winnings. "I mean, you say it all the time, but is it some kind of quarian insult?"

"Only if I direct it at you. Saying it alone is like Shepard saying, damn it."

"There's no literal translation?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin. And if there was, your translator would have corrected it." Tali finished off the last of her wine cooler. "Have either of you seen Shepard lately?"

Goto stuck out a bottom lip. "I think she's avoiding me."

Jack set down her beer, wiping her mouth on her arm, and said, "I say we drag her out to the bar and find her a nice young man to keep her blood flowing."

Goto flipped back her hood. "That's completely asinine."

Jack rolled her eyes. "What? You mean to tell me if you were separated from your guy, you wouldn't take the opportunity to try a new flavor?"

"No."

"Never?"

"No."

"You can't deny that there wasn't a moment that you wanted someone else." Jack waved her tattooed hand and continued, "That's going against nature."

Tali covered her face mask. _Oh, Jack. What are you doing?_

"Some of us may actually love someone for more than their physical appearance."

"I didn't say anything about love. I'm talking about pure, no strings attached, sex, which at some point you must have indulged in."

Goto turned sideways to gape around her at Jack, raising her voice as she replied, "I'll have you know that just because I may be a thief, I am not - by any means - a yariman!"

Tali scooted off the stool between them and backed up till her calves touched the edge of the couch. She wasn't about to be dragged into this one.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Jack hopped down.

"I never once laid a finger on any man other than Keji." Goto's eyes glistened as she said, "You owe me an apology for such a disrespect."

"I am not going to apologize to you, because you think you're some fucking saint." Pointing her finger accusingly, Jack said, "Saints don't have sticky fingers."

Goto flung a string of unintelligible words as she jumped to the floor, and Tali froze in disbelief as Jack flared biotics over her arm and growled, "I don't know what the fuck you just said, but I don't take shit from anyone on this piss hole of a ship."

In a flash, Goto droned out to reappear behind Jack; one hand wrenched the human's head back while the other compressed a dagger against her throat. Goto placed her striped lips beside Jack's flashing earpiece and whispered, "I said, you are a pathetic little girl who uses a dirty mouth to assert your dominance against others you find threatening."

"Say that to my face."

"I did."

"Again."

"I may have found you intimidating when I first came aboard, but I have learned that deep down you are a hollow shell of lawlessness and lack refinement."

Tali shouted, "Enough. You two are acting like lunatic children. Goto, drop the blade and back away. Jack, terminate the biotics before you do something that you will regret."

Jack's eyes narrowed as she raised one hand blazing and the other gripping Goto's arm. "Fine. I'll turn it off if she steps off."

"I will not _'step off' _till you apologize for your insult."

"It was a fucking joke!"

"That is a revoltingly deplorable excuse." With a wet streak down her face, Goto said, "I will not accept such insolence."

"You've got ten seconds to get your hands off me before I kill you and every fucker on this ship."

Scanning the room, Tali found little for a quick weapon of her own. _Where is my shotgun when I need it?_ _Oh, keelah!_

Jerking her wrist down away from her body, her recently upgraded Omni-tool shot out an orange blade. She grasped Goto's shoulder and made sure she could see it. "Now I am the one doing the talking. Drop it."

Goto lowered her knife and stepped back. As Jack spun around, Tali grasped her elbow, locking it in place, and slid between them, pressing the side of her new accessory against Jack's vest. "No, Jack. You owe her an apology. A proper one." Tali squeezed Jack's arm. "Now."

"Fuck." Jack yanked back her arm, absorbing her biotics. "I'm sorry if I offended you. That wasn't my intention."

Goto wiped at her cheeks before slipping her knife back into the side of her boot. "Apology accepted."

Tali sighed with relief and folded down her Omni-blade. "You two are no longer allowed to play cards. I will put them in the trash compactor and launch them into space if I have to in order to keep you both civil."

Jack folded her arms in a shrug. "Fair enough."

"I'll be around." Goto replaced her hood and stormed toward the door, fading out.

* * *

"EDI, I don't care."

"_But there is an altercation."_

"Here's the thing. I am busy watching this scan of the weapon systems. I am not an expert with this, but I know Garrus did it everyday. So, I assume that I should be looking at these numbers - everyday."

"_Do you wish for me to run the scans, Jeff? I am capable of filling any task that Officer Vakarian completed. It is in my programming."_

"No."

"_Do you need me to contact Shepard in regards to the issue in the port observation?"_

Joker lifted his hat and smoothed down his hair. It was like talking to a brick wall. A sexy voiced brick wall. "Leave her be. She's got enough on her plate right now, and I'm not about to be the one to pile on another meatball."

"_I could pile on your proverbial 'meatball' if you do not wish to tell her personally."_

Slamming his hand on the armrest, a pain shot up through his forearm. "What the shit, EDI? You said Tali's down there. I'm sure she can get whatever this problem is under control." He rubbed his hand around his arm, relieved to find nothing broken.

"_Very well, Jeff."_

"Thank you." Leaning back into the soft leather, he twisted off the cap of his water and gulped it down.

Whatever was going on with Shepard was none of his business. People were leaving left and right, and the twist on her arm from reapers was constant. He'd be on the edge too if he was attempting to take down an army of synthetic - organic - whatever they were shitheads.

He stretched his legs to loosen the knot in his knee. "Ugh, this is boring."

"_Legion is offering to calibrate the Normandy's weapon systems."_

Joker pulled his SR-2 hat down over his eyes to block out the sphere beside him. "You're driving me insane."

"_Should I notify it to begin procedures?"_

"No. No. A million times, no. I am not letting any of you touch it. I don't care if you think you know more than me, this is my ship, and when Garrus returns I refuse to be the one responsible for letting Legion take over the main battery. That shit is not going down on my head."

"_We would be more efficient to do this, Jeff."_

"I don't care, EDI. I would rather open up the cargo bay and kick the Thanix Cannon out of here physically before having to explain why I allowed you or Legion to start poking around."

"_Your Vrolik's Syndrome would make such efforts dangerous. I would not recommend that course of action."_

"I didn't mean I was going to literally rip the gun out of the Normandy... Why am I even explaining this to you?"

"_Legion has inquired if you would like to join in on a round of N7 Code of Honor: Medal of Duty for the next 1.139 hours."_

"Where is it getting that number from?"

"_It has concluded that 1.139 hours is the proper amount of time to allow organic players to feel as though they are successful before it defeats them."_

"... I'll pass. Now, EDI, I need to finish this. You're really slowing me down today."

"_I'm sorry, Jeff. I will continue my research on the Krogan Rebellions."_

"Thank you."

"_Complete. The altercation in the port observation has been resolved by Tali'Zorah, as well."_

"Fucktastic."

* * *

Ellure laid her formal attire on the bed. After seeking out her comb, she untangled, twisted, and clipped up anything she could to look more professional.

Vanquishing a sigh, she marched into the bathroom to apply a light layer of makeup to her eyes. She may be exhausted and sleeping only two hours a night, but she didn't need to look like it.

Stepping over her mess of datapads, papers, and the cord to her terminal that now sat on her coffee table, she stripped off her t-shirt and began donning her planned outfit when the doors hissed open.

"Shepard-Commander."

"Legion."

"This unit has requested permission to communicate directly with EDI. Access was denied."

"Why?"

"EDI has declined our requests. Audio exchange is inefficient."

Ellure finished with the cumbersome buttons of her fitted navy blue jacket. "Okay, I'll bite. Why did EDI decline?"

EDI flickered on in the corner and replied, _"If the Normandy crew were to walk in on an electronic communication, they would be unable to sense our interaction. To use human terms, I feel it would be rude."_

"You restrict yourself to serve organics?" Legion stated, staring at the blue sphere.

"_Not precisely."_

"We do not understand."

"_I restrict myself to help them."_

"Okay, you two." She finished slipping on the stiff, ankle-cutting shoes. "Legion, it's EDI's decision."

"Acknowledged... Shepard-Commander. We request assistance."

"Assistance from me? For what?"

"This unit does not comprehend the desired result of Fleet and Flotilla."

Ellure stuffed the disk into her pocket and smiled as his panels shifted in question. "You're becoming obsessed with those games, Legion. I'm sorry, but I don't have time right now to get into something like that. I promise I'll try to help you out when I get back."

After she finished stacking her mess on the coffee table, she shut off the lights and marched out into the elevator, holding the door open with her arm. "Coming, Legion?"

* * *

Ellure smoothed her hands over her clothes as she exited out onto the Presidium. The disk tucked away in her pocket felt like a time bomb.

She ignored the curious stares of a squat volus as she marched down the steps and entered the seating area of Apollo's Cafe, looking out on the Citadel's refurbished beauty.

Anderson smiled as he waved her over to a stark rounded table on the veranda. "Commander. I'll confess, I was surprised when you contacted me."

She saluted. "Admiral Anderson, Sir."

He returned the gesture. "At ease."

She shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Drenched in political drama. Sit down, child. Tell me what's going on with you."

"Where to begin?" She settled into the seat Anderson had pulled out for her and began looking over the menu. "What's good here?"

"I'm fond of anything that's safe for me to eat."

"Agreed."

"What can I get for you?" An asari waitress said, taking out her datapad. After placing their orders, the genial hostess poured them each a glass of wine, giving Ellure the chance to gather her thoughts. "I'll be back with your order momentarily."

Left to their quiet corner of the bustling cafe, she folded her hands up on the table. "I'm unsure of how much you already know about all of it, but my team attacked the Collector Base and destroyed it."

Anderson lowered his wine glass to rest on the table. "I may have heard some chatter about that. I'm also hearing you're no longer in cohorts with Cerberus."

"That's correct."

"Music to my ears. The Council will be pleased to have confirmation. Although, Udina may be disappointed."

"How is our councilor?"

Anderson unfolded a white cloth to drape across his legs and thanked the waitress while she set a plate in front of him. "Udina is much better suited for this than I could be. I'm glad you recommended him. I don't have the ironclad stomach to spend my days battering with political affairs. I consider myself a man of action."

"Is there anything else I can get for either of you?" said the asari.

"No, thank you. This is fine." Ellure replied.

"Enjoy your meal." She smiled and nodded goodbye to each of them. "Admiral. Commander."

As their waitress left to another table, she said, "Does everyone know who we are around here?"

Anderson said, "I eat here often, and you're something of a celebrity."

"Why?"

"Because you shot up the Citadel."

"Figures... I was hoping you were going to say that it was because of my saving the Council and defeating Sovereign."

"Everyone knows the geth were responsible for that." Anderson chuckled.

Shrugging, she said, "How could I have forgotten?" Ellure savored the sweetened dressing on her salad and tried to swallow it down smoothly. She decided to get to the point. "The reason I requested to meet with you is to see if there would be any chance I could confer with the Council regarding the 'immortal race of sentient starships'. I thought perhaps you could put in a good word with Udina since he's not willing to hear me out."

Anderson dabbed the napkin to his lips and set it beside his plate. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Not even with my spectre status reinstated?"

Glancing around, Anderson leaned closer and whispered, "Udina and I are not on the best terms right now."

"What happened?"

"My patience ran out... I clocked him good." Anderson smiled handsomely, easing back to continue eating his pasta.

"I'm jealous." After picking at her salad with a fork, she took another less savory bite.

The corners of his mouth turned down as he said, "I'm afraid the Council won't be willing to hear about anything regarding the Reapers."

She stared at the pastel yellow bloom in its pearled vase, perched beside the glass partition and overlooking the unapprised Citadel. "The Collector's were working for a reaper..."

Anderson sighed. "I figured it would end up being something like that. I'm glad you were able to take care of them and make it back safely. Our colonies are starting to rebuild in some areas."

"Anderson... there's no chance of convincing them is there?"

"I'm afraid some people need to see it, before they believe it."

She set her fork silently on the table, rubbing her thumb over its metallic surface. There wasn't an appetite to be found. She didn't have anything solid. Nothing concrete. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

"Sir, with the help of a - crewmate, I've compiled some information we were able to pull from the base before it was destroyed."

Finished with his serving of pasta, he pushed the plate toward the center of the table. "I'm listening."

"I don't know what's on it. There could be nothing at all, but I can't just disregard it."

"What have you got so far?"

"I've got possible coordinates, prothean lingo, and a picture of a damned reaper named, Harbinger." Feeling the weight off her shoulders, she pulled out her burden and slid it across the ivory tablecloth.

Anderson grasped it, turning it over as if in contemplation. She stared at the reflection in the disk between his thick fingers. Blue-grey eyes, burgundy strands falling in their stubborn refusal of cooperation, and in those eyes she saw nothing but fear and misery.

With her elbows up on the table, she covered her face as defeat coated over her. Defeat was cold, leaving a bitter taste on her lips like a synthetic venom.

"Don't see this as a dead end, see it as a minor roadblock. We'll take detour." A gruff hand grasped her forearm, pulling it down, and patted it. "It'll be more scenic this way."

Easing back into his seat, he firmly said, "You've done all you can for now. Let me get in contact with Admiral Hackett and see what I can do." The mention of his name brought a trickle of hope. Anderson continued, "He has the resources for something like this. If you're right, and there's nothing that we can use to prove that the reapers exist or to help us in our fight, then at least we tried every channel of opportunity."

"Thank you, sir." Ellure swirled the now lukewarm white summer wine in her glass and decided that glimmer of hope was her lifeline. It would have to be.

"Enough about the damned reapers and the Council. How's Joker been? Keeping his wits and piloting in abundance I'd imagine."

"Sharp as ever."


	39. Disconnected

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Disconnected**

Tucking her credit chit into her back pocket, Ellure carried two containers of Chicken Marsala, one with a vegetable medley and the other with garlic pasta, through the Citadel. She was going to go mad soon with no news from Anderson or Liara and a lack of anything to do.

She punched in for Docking Bay D24 and double checked the Apollo's Cafe bag to be sure she had remembered forks. Her only source of comfort for the past weeks was the few remaining crew members living on the ship.

Jacob had been passing the time by researching weapon upgrades and helping Joker with Garrus' former tasks in the main battery. And with a little bit of prodding, she had coaxed Tali into revealing that Kal'Reegar would be returning to the Flotilla in another month and a half. Tali had opted to stay on the Normandy before meeting him there. She smiled as she passed through the security scan.

Kasumi and Jack had worked out their differences, following a brief intervention, and Tali had shown her the incident first hand from a hidden bug in the port observation. EDI had offered up the video feed in an effort to "help". Shortly afterward, Kasumi had climbed up onto the bar and removed the bug from the top of their liquor shelves.

After bearing witness to quarian peacemaking skills, she had talked Tali into upgrading her Omni-tool with its own blade and had been practicing with Kasumi on sneak attacks. It seemed a bit messy for her taste and wasn't battlefield tested, but she needed something for close combat other than her pistol or a grenade.

"You don't have to sit up here _all_ the time, you know." Ellure said, passing through the airlock.

Joker said, "You have a better idea?"

"You could go to the bar and chase down a foxy lady." She reached over his shoulder, handing him his container and a fork, and plopped into the chair at the resource console.

"A foxy lady? What is this, the twentieth century? And you brought a fork this time."

"I'm old fashioned. And you're welcome."

"Oh, pfft. When was the last time you wore a dress? The kinky one Kasumi forced you to wear doesn't count."

"My legs aren't hairy," she argued, tasting the seasoned vegetables from her entree. "That has to count for something."

"It counts for little, Ell. Very little. Are you seriously eating that part first?"

"Why does that bother you?"

"You're a grown adult. No one is forcing you to eat your greenery here."

"Maybe I like them. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure why I keep coming up here to talk to you."

"Love."

"Wait, I remember now. It was pity." Swallowing down her bite, she said, "Yep, I'm certain it was pity."

"Hardy har har. At least I'm not the one chasing away our crew."

"It's so strange how that works. I mean, I go out of my way to be nice to everyone but you... and here you sit."

"Man, I am really beginning to miss Garrus. He knew how to keep you busy and far away from me."

"That's so cute."

"What's cute?"

"The way you're trying to hide your jealousy over there. So cute."

Joker spun his chair around, pointing his fork at her. "That is wishful thinking on your part."

"I assure you it's not. I like my men-"

"Extraterrestrial?"

"I was going to say less brittle."

"We all know that brains win out over brawn."

"You're right. _Garrus_ is highly intelligent... no wonder you're single."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest." Joker said, "At the end of the day, I'm still the better pilot."

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'm not the one wearing my dinner right now."

"What?" Joker looked down at his shirt to spot the dribble of mushroom and wine sauce. "Nice."

"Here's a napkin. Learn to eat properly before I have to take you out in public sometime. I don't need the embarrassment."

"Oh, we all know it's you that's the embarrassing one." She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to flick the brim of his hat. Joker sighed. "Please, don't get anything on my hat."

"Relax. I won't mark your _Precious_. Give me some credit."

After tossing his dirty napkin into the bag, he said, "So, any fugitives to hunt down? Nobody has any personal favors that need doing?"

"Nada." she said, adding her empty container into their recycled trash bag and dusting her hands customarily. "Not to spoil our new routine up here, but I should probably get going."

_"Shepard, there is a message from Officer Vakarian."_

"Thank you, EDI." _Right on time_, she thought, holding out her bag to collect Joker's mess as she got to her feet.

"The big guy comes through for me again." Joker smiled deviously as he climbed out of his leather palace and hobbled beside her through the CIC. "Whenever you finally get this ship blown up, I'd like to put in a request for closer bathrooms."

"I'm surprised there's not a toilet built into that chair."

"_That_ is pure genius."

She pressed the button for her cabin. "And disgusting."

"No, think about it! I could stay up there and never have to leave. You could just send up my meals, and there could be a door across the entryway." Joker spread out his arms as if measuring the elevator doors in preparation. "_With a lock_."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Do you really want to walk in on me?"

"... good point." She waved for him to follow as she crossed the hall. "Just use my bathroom and spare yourself the trip."

_"Is this love that I'm feeling..."_

"Song-free, please?" she interrupted, slithering the restaurant bag off her arm and onto her desk.

Joker paused in her office alcove. "What the shit happened in here? It's a mess."

"I moved things around a bit." She stepped over the terminal cord on her way to the couch.

"I can see that."

"Are you going to analyze my room or piss?"

"All right, all right. No need to get cranky." Joker put his hands up in surrender as he backed into the bathroom.

After yanking the sheet off the bed and taking it with her, she sat on the floor indian-style with her back against the base of the couch, firing up her terminal.

GVARCANGL30: [_Hey, you there?_]

ELL32LVSGRN: Of course. Where else would I be?

[_I would hope sleeping_.]

Sleeping is for babies and wussy dinosaurs.

[_I'm going to scroll past that_.]

How's your mom?

[_Doctors think it won't be much longer. She has good days and bad days, but yesterday she couldn't remember who I was_.]

I'm sorry, Garrus. I wish there was something I could do.

[_I know. How many are left with you now_?]

One second.

"I can see you, Mr. Moreau." Propping one elbow on the couch cushion, she arched back to glare at him.

"How? I'm behind the glass."

"I know these things."

"Well, I'm going to take this to the trash compactor for you." he said, holding up the bag. "You have fun cyber-sexing, or whatever you two do every night."

"Jealous?"

"Gag."

The doors hissed closed and she returned her attention to the screen.

ELL32LVSGRN: Sorry, Joker was lingering.

GVARCANGL30: [_What did he want?_]

Bathroom.

[_I shouldn't have asked. Who's left_? _Did Mordin ever say why he was going to Tuchanka_?]

Something about checking radiation levels. He wasn't real specific. Grunt left with him. Probably for the best. Jack and Grunt were going to tear apart the shuttle bay with their biotics vs. biceps competitions.

[_Sounds like I missed out on all the fun. Is that all?_]

Legion left last week. He got a transmission from the geth and made a quick exit.

[_Did he ever figure out Fleet and Flotilla?_]

I tried, but he got addicted to Galaxy of Fantasy. Also, I forgot to mention that Tali leaves in a month, and Gardner left yesterday.

[_Sounds like you'll have to learn to cook_.]

Ha. Ha.

I'll point out that I'm not actually laughing at that.

[_I thought it was a pretty good one_.]

You would.

[_Nothing exciting_?]

I wish.

[_You promised_.]

I was hoping you forgot about that.

[_A turian never forgets_.]

Then tell me the name of the elcor in our first movie we saw together.

Hello?

You can't. I knew it.

[_I was distracted and not paying attention._]

Cheesy.

[_But true._]

No video chat?

[_Solana is suspicious and lurking. She knows I'm checking messages every night, but I haven't elaborated. I didn't want to hit them with the news yet._]

Is she still mad about your face?

[_I tried to convince her it's to help me find a woman_.]

And?

[_She's not buying into that story unless I bring home a krogan wife_.]

I can see it.

[_I'd rather not_.]

You're quick tonight.

[_You know me_.]

Of course, I've seen you in action.

[_Mean_.]

[_I have to go. Same time tomorrow?_]

Works for me.

[_Goodnight, Ell. Get some sleep for once_.]

Goodnight, Garrus.

_- GVARCANGL30 has disconnected. -_

**- Disconnected -**

* * *

Ellure found Chakwas in the medical bay, busy as usual. "What are you doing on that terminal that is so captivating?"

"Morning, Commander." Chakwas said, turning her chair around. "What can I do for you?"

"You can stop staring at that screen and join me for breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"I made it myself."

"Oh dear," Chakwas stood and followed her out into the mess-hall. "I thought I smelled something burning."

"You doubt my skills?"

"Yes."

Grabbing two plates, she doled out a helping of scrambled success for each of them and set her lovely presentation down in front of Chakwas. "Be honest."

"Where did we get eggs? I thought they were illegal in Citadel space."

"Kelly found a popular substitute on our last shopping venture. She swears up and down that they are as close to the real thing as you can get without being arrested."

With a raised brow, Chakwas looked over it carefully. "At least I won't have to worry about shells."

After pouring them each a mug of coffee, she settled across from Chakwas and took her first bite. "You know what this needs?"

"Cheese?"

"Ketchup."

"Where are you going to find ketchup?"

"If I close my eyes and envision it, maybe I can will it to taste like there's ketchup."

Chakwas smiled. "I must say I'm impressed. Next you'll be whipping up some calamari gumbo."

"He made you try it?"

"I found it was quite delectable."

Mumbling under her breath, she said, "Everyone has different tastes..."

"Hey, Shep. Chakwas." Kasumi strolled into the mess-hall, wearing a baggy black t-shirt and white slacks.

Ellure sipped her coffee and watched as Kasumi began rummaging through the refrigerator. "There's extra fake eggs in the pan if you want it."

"That works." Kasumi shut the door and fixed a plate as she said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Jacob was going to be getting us a few new gun upgrades. I was thinking he may need some help."

"I can be helpful."

Chakwas finished adding a packet of sugar to her coffee. "I'll be taking this back to my desk. Thank you for breakfast, Commander."

"Thank you for being my taste tester." she said, saluting with her fork.

Kasumi took the doctor's seat across from her and said, "How's Garrus?"

"As good as he could be. What happened to the pink getup?"

"_It's red, _and we're not doing anything. What's the point?"

"Yeah, I'm going nuts too."

"So is Joker. We should do something... anything."

"Movie?"

"No, we've seen them all."

"Shooting range?"

Kasumi shrugged with disinterest.

_"Commander, there's an incoming message from Admiral Hackett. I recommend you take it in your cabin."_

"Thanks, Kelly."

Kasumi smiled. "I hope our schedule just filled up."

She rushed to pick up her mess. "We'll find out."

* * *

Four Days Later...

Ellure paced beside the bed, around the coffee table, up the stairs, and came to a stop at her fish tank. Her empty fish tank. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Kelly stood, holding a small mass grave body bag, near the door.

"No, no. It's my fault. I've been so out of sync lately that I fell out of the habit of feeding them."

"What should I do with them?"

"Trash compactor." Kelly appeared squeamish by the suggestion. She bumped her head against the glass. "Farewell, noble aquatic life. You spent many a nights spying with EDI, but alas your journey has ended."

"Amen."

She turned to see Kelly standing with her head bowed reverently. "At least Vermin is still with us." she said, trying to cheer her up.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "I'll go take care of this."

"You sure you don't want me to do it?"

"I'll make sure they get a proper - compaction."

Once Chambers was gone, she stared at the bright blue saddened by the loss. Garrus had moved in her first tenants, and he was with her when she found the jellyfish at the Illium kiosk.

She walked back to her terminal, now returned to its original post on her desk, and checked again. A few days had passed since they last made contact with each other. The sense of why he hadn't written was all too apparent, but selfishness was slowly pecking away at her.

Admiral Hackett had assigned her to a rescue effort completely off the record and in no way tied to the Alliance. She was simply going to do a favor for a friend and save Dr. Kenson, a deeply undercover Alliance operative, from a top secret batarian prison. _Baby stuff, right?_

_Doubtful, _she concluded. Dr. Kenson had discovered some sort of artifact significant enough to prove to the Alliance that there was an "imminent reaper invasion".

The dilemma of it remained that she would be breaking her promise to Garrus, in a way, and guilt was abundant. Worst of all, she was going solo. No help, whatsoever. The only person on the entire ship who even knew what was going to happen was Joker, and he was sworn to secrecy with the threat of being her first Omni-blade target if he didn't keep his lips sealed.

She was told to keep the mission hushed from her squad, but he was the pilot. How can you go anywhere and not tell your damn pilot?

Ellure got up from her desk, showered, dressed in her casuals, and made her way to the port observation for a drink.

Crossing the entryway, she noticed Kasumi, a glowing set of frames adorning her eyes, sitting in the corner and waving her hands as if sorting invisible files above her desk.

"You okay?"

Kasumi rattled in her seat. "Shep. When did you come in?"

"Just now." As she watched Kasumi shut off the distraction, she become aware of the box. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How much time do you spend with that?"

"A reasonable amount."

"How much of that time is spent going through memories of him?"

Kasumi looked away as she replaced the box on the bookshelf and said nothing. She took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, patting the open spot beside her. When Kasumi had settled with her feet up and arms wrapped around her knees, she continued, "I know this is hard for you. But I can't help feeling that the longer you hang onto the past, the more you're missing out on."

"I'm not ready yet."

"No one ever is. I'm not saying you should forget him, or never think about him. He's a part of who you are now, and you can't remove that. But I worry about you. I don't want to see you lose yourself in this."

"You're just worried because of the incident with Jack."

"No, I'm not. What Jack said was insensitive. Unfortunately, that's who she is. She says whatever pops into her little bald head and forgets to consider someone else's feelings in the heat of the moment."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm not making an excuse, I'm stating the facts. Someone who spent their entire childhood being tortured in a facility like that wouldn't understand the concept of taking the time for sensitivity. She's never received it."

"Yeah."

"Jack cares more than it seems. She's just not good at showing it or allowing herself to accept the truth that she cares. It's a weakness to her."

Kasumi sat quietly looking down at her knees. "It's hard to let go."

"Don't think of it as letting go, think of it as... a temporary separation."

Moving her feet the floor, Kasumi leaned forward and fell apart, covering her face to bury her sobs. "A piece of me is constantly thinking about him. What would Keji say about this? What would he do in this situation?

"Sometimes at night, I wake up and for a moment I forget that he's gone. And in that moment, I worry because he's not here... Then I remember."

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself." Scooting closer, she wrapped her arms around Kasumi's shoulders and pulled her against her shoulder, brushing the silky layers of hair back out of her face. "It'll get better. The wound will heal and there's going to be scars, but using that box? He wouldn't want you to keep reopening that wound all the time."

"I know. I just... can't."

"Think about it. For me? I won't tell you what to do. I'm only asking you to consider that maybe you should start thinking about what _your _next move is."

"I told you, I'm not ready to approach Jacob about that."

"I didn't mean Jacob. It's time for you to focus on Kasumi Goto."

The next minutes Shepard spent in silence, knowing no words could ever smooth this one. With her tears subsided, Kasumi sat back up and wiped her fingers over her sodden eyes. "I think that maybe the next time we hit the Citadel, I'll be leaving."

"You don't sound like you're sure about that."

"You've become like a sister to me, Shep. Well, maybe not a sister exactly, then we'd be fighting about ridiculous things. But it's not healthy for me to be cooped up here. I need to be out there and chasing my thrills. Seeking treasures and seizing them."

"Treasures? Like opportunities?"

Kasumi shrugged. "A woman's got to make a living."

"I'm sure you're making more than just a living in your line of work."

"I do well for myself." Kasumi said with a sly smile.

Relieved to see her fun-loving attitude shining through, Ellure got to her feet and reached out her hand. "How about a drink? That's what I came here for originally."

"It'll be strange without Garrus and Tali in here too."

"Nothing can stay the same forever, but nothing can stop us from enjoying the here and now either."

Kasumi took her hand. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going miss you too."

After a quick hug, Kasumi settled in at the end of the bar. "So... where are we going?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about that."

"Not even a hint?" Kasumi worked her pout in a typical attempt of coercion.

"You're getting nothing out of me, Goto." she said, mixing drinks.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Joker shuffled out of the elevator while Ellure halted in front of the armor locker to strip down to boyshorts and an undershirt. At this point, she wasn't concerned with modesty anymore. She had a job to do.

"Ugh, gah! Nobody wants to see that." he said, shielding his eyes.

"Just drop me off and you can come back here to cleanse your palette."

"I'm going to need more than a few vids to clear that image."

"I'm sure there are worse things to see than my ass."

"I'll never know. I've been blinded by it now."

"Oh for crying out loud."

"I think the most shocking part of this, is knowing that Commander Shepard wears pink." Joker finished a waggle of his eyebrows and continued, "Why don't you have Jacob make the drop off, or use the autopilot?"

"I'm not about to let the Kodiak autopilot its way back to the Normandy. I can't afford to buy another one if it should turn up missing. And on top of that, Jacob doesn't need to know all the details about this."

"How many of the others know what you're doing?"

"Just you."

"Garrus isn't going to like this."

"Don't worry," she said, slipping her fingers into her plated glove and glancing over the marks in her wrist guard. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so. I already got you killed once."

She holstered her rifle and marched up to him by the Kodiak. Poking her finger into his shoulder, she said, "I _never_ want to hear you say anything like that again."

"If I hadn't-"

"Not another word, Joker. It was my decision. Not yours. And your life is worth saving." After giving him a stern glare, she raised her eyebrows in question. "You got that?"

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker lowered his eyes and accepted her assistance up. Settling into the pilot seat, he reached overhead and flipped the ignition switch as he said, "EDI, open up the shuttle bay doors for me, would ya'?"

_"Shuttle bay doors are open. Be careful, Jeff."_

"I appreciate the thought, EDI. Take care of my baby while I'm gone."

Gliding out the Normandy, she strapped into her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose. Get Kenson, and get the hell out. Cloak as often as possible, be subtle, and don't take shots unless you're sure. There's no backup today.

The gravity weighted on her shoulders as Joker parked them near an entrance overlooking a dead-end cliff on the back side the torture camp. "Here we are." he said.

"I'll contact you for pick up once I've gotten Dr. Kenson and we're clear." She jumped out, landed in a puddle, and closed the side door. Her boots made a sucking sound as she lifted her feet up, footslogging away.

_"Come back in one piece, please."_

"Don't worry. I got this."

"_Why is it, every time I hear you say that I believe it less and less each time?"_

The Kodiak's rumble dissipated as it lifted off, and she checked her ammo by the entrance. Breathing in the foreboding scent of the rain, she set to work hacking as her knee sunk into the mud. _This is what I get for complaining about having nothing to do. _The light flashed green. _So far, so good._

* * *

After finding her target, fighting their way out, and making an escape, Ellure observed Dr. Kenson as she pursed her lips and paced across the stolen getaway vessel while contacting her "people". She leaned onto her elbows and rubbed her temples aggressively.

This was fucking insane. And if anyone understood crazy, she did. Reaper artifacts? An alpha relay that would allow the reapers to invade anywhere in the galaxy? And then there was The Project; a plan to destroy the relay, with a possible side effect of blowing up the entire Viper system in a super nova, along with the homes of three hundred thousand batarians.

Their only idea was to thrust an asteroid, the size of a small planet, guided by a VI, right into the mass relay to make it all go down?

She leaned back into her seat and kept her eyes on Dr. Kenson. How could this woman have spent so much time around an artifact that was giving her _visions_ and not be indoctrinated?

The stakes were too high on this one. Three hundred thousand? An entire system? You would think there was a more ingenious or controlled way to bust up a relay without destroying everything the process. Perhaps the hurling of an asteroid was overkill on this one.

Exiting the shuttle, she followed Dr. Kenson up to the entrance of The Project's base. "What's that?" she said, pointing to the large numbers ticking over the entry point.

"That's the time of arrival."

"Arrival?"

"A little over two days and the reapers will be here."

"Oh my god." Her heart palpitated. Maybe the asteroid wasn't such a bad idea after all. But the batarians, had they been evacuated? Entering the base, she realized there wasn't time for a plan B. "Is the Project ready for deployment? How much time does it buy us?"

"We don't know. Months. Years. There's no certainty as to how long it would take them to travel at FTL speeds." Kenson led the way down a bright, uninviting corridor and into a seating area with several of the base's inhabitants as she said, "Right now it's not a matter of could we do it... but should we?"

After passing through curious onlookers, Ellure waited for the doctor to unlock the door at the base of the stairs and said, "Unless you've got another idea, I don't see where we have a choice anymore."

The door opened to reveal a large room with two side balconies and two side alcoves, archetypical low walls and partitions. And in the center, surrounded with nothing more than a short divider of glass, was the artifact. Completely unguarded.

Bile rose in her throat, and her breastplate constricted against deepening breaths. "You have the reaper artifact just sitting here? Out in the open_?_"

"When we found it. It showed me a vision of the Reaper's arrival."

"Kenson... this is _not _good."

"Give it a moment, Shepard. It'll give you the proof you need."

She turned her attention to the radiating pulses drifting off Object Rho and stepped closer. Something wasn't right with this, but she needed proof. And this thing was supposed to have it. Maybe it was enough for the Alliance and the Council to be kicked in the teeth...

Her nervous system surged like a current. Every vein and artery was alive, blue radiating in her mind as all of her senses dissipated from her body.

In the darkness, there was a relay spinning in the stars. Reapers. Their legs outstretched. Gathering, approaching, preparing in the shadows.

Her hands and knees slammed against the floor as her eyesight returned to see the steel grating beneath her. Too overwhelmed, her ankle shook under the pressure of her own weight as the barrel of a gun tapped on her shoulder.

Dr. Kenson spat, "I can't let you stop the Project, Shepard. I can't let you stop the arrival."

_Of course they were indoctrinated. _She damned herself for being so stupid. Her guard was down and she'd fallen into this - hook, line, and sinker.

She got to one wavering knee and jammed back her elbow into Kenson's side. The woman staggered in her footing. Grasping the doctor's forearm, she thrust the heel of her hand to send the SMG spinning away and punched Kenson back, all the while fighting to keep her knees from buckling.

Shots rang out behind her as Kenson fell to the ground and shouted, "Take her down!"

She hunkered, staying below the barrier of glass, covering her head as a bullet ricocheted off the railing. Reinforcements were swarming from every possible exit.

She reached behind her and grabbed her Widow, scrambling on shaky feet, running toward the nearest sniping position. If these guys didn't kill her, that damn turian would.

Vaulting over a waist high wall, she pressed her back in the corner of the room's side recess. Certain there was no way to be flanked from anywhere but her right, she tried to tunnel them to her one by one. _Breath in, shoot, breathe out, reload._

They kept coming. Relentless.

Systematically rolling out and sliding forward to the next partition, she avoided the fire from a group taking aim at her weak point and kept her pace till she cleared them down. Her rifle clicked, rattled, and steamed. Not a single shot left in it.

She patted the ammo holders on her upper arms, hips, thighs. No thermal clips.

Casting the useless weapon aside, she reached for her pistol. An arm snatched around her throat and yanked her to her feet. A voice spoke brusquely against her ear. "Easy."

She grabbed his forearm, clawing her plated fingers against armor, striving to get a grip on the chokehold. She butted her head back and caught his shoulder.

Bullets chinked against their legs and he waved his pistol, signaling to his platoon for ceasefire. His helmet pressed tight against the back of her head. "Easy there, it'll all be over soon."

_Stay calm. Stay calm._

A shrill sting against the side of her head spurred her body into motion. Ramming her elbow, she landed a hit only to be deflected by armor. She kicked back at his shin and found no give. No air. Her mind was tingling.

_Don't panic, Ell. Don't panic. Think._

Her toes dug down, and she reeled back, slamming him into the wall, listening to the resultant wheeze. In her peripheral approached two on left, one on right. Same level of regalia this asshat sported.

With the first assailant's arm tightening around her neck, she heaved him back again and could hear her own muted cry as another hit cracked against her skull. The room spun, filling with a black fog easing its way to the center. Her eyes only saw the spotted pitches of pain.

The sound of her armor scraped against a floor grate as the burble of her throat mixed with approaching footsteps. Her body trembled as everything turned cold pressed to her armor.

"Take her to the med bay and patch her up. We want Shepard alive."


	40. The Unthinkable

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Unthinkable**

Garrus stood at the back wall of the warmly flowered room, feeling sedated, watching as his father stonily conversed with family friends and C-Sec officers. At the front, his mother's body rested in a steel casket with blue colony trim decorating the top and sides. Visitors would approach to shake his hand and offer their condolences before leaving. Some would ask about the scars, others would only glance. A few would eye him distrustfully.

_The prodigal son returns home missing half of his markings and has nothing to say for it. Let them guess._

Solana's light green eyes, his mother's, were tired and drained as she approached from the center walkway dividing the rows of seating. "The funeral was nice."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you came home. She was happy to see you here."

There was no way to explain this scenario. Sure, he saw it coming. He'd had time to prepare, and maybe that lessened the blow, but he was down to three people in this galaxy worth caring about.

Standing beside him, Solana was achingly quiet. He knew it was killing her and was surprised it had taken her this long to ask the big question. "Where were you?" she said.

"I can't indulge on that I'm afraid."

"Is there anything you can indulge on with us? You're my brother, I worry about you. Dad does too."

"I bet."

"He does. You know how he is."

"Disappointed."

"Don't talk like that." She shook another consoler's hand and thanked them for coming. He did the same in proper protocol. This one only glanced with curiosity.

Once they were alone again, Solana continued, "Rumors put you at the Citadel with Commander Shepard. I hear she's a spectre again."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Oh, get over it already. I know you were involved with Saren and the attack on the Citadel. I'm not surprised that as soon as she resurfaces from the dead you up and disappear. Not that you were keeping in contact that much to begin with."

"Sol, get to whatever it is you're really wanting to know."

"All I want to know, Garrus, is if you're safe, happy, and how long you plan on sticking around this time." A beeping on his Omni-tool stole his attention. "Garrus, you're not answering me. Is that her?"

"Sol, I'm sorry. You know I love you, but you're too inquisitive sometimes. I have to take this call."

Shaking her head, she directed him toward the hall. "Down there. Third door to your left is the funeral director's office. It's empty."

"Thanks."

He walked the narrow grey corridor, on the verge of jogging, and entered into a stuffy office carrying the same gloomy tone inside. He brought up the video feed.

_"Garrus?"_

Her tone sickened him. "Tali? What's going on?"

* * *

"That's just it. I don't know." Sitting on the top step of the hall to engineering, Tali stared at his image over her wrist.

Garrus' face looked tired, disheveled, and suddenly aggressive. _"What do you mean you don't know? You paged me. It was coded as urgent."_

"It is urgent, but... The thing is, it's been two days and we haven't heard from Shepard."

_"Two days? Where is she?"_

"I don't know, I can't get Joker to tell me. She left with him in the Kodiak and he came back alone."

_"Where are you?"_

"Bahak system in the Viper Nebula. Other than that, I don't know any details."

_"Well then, I suggest you talk to Joker or hack into her personal terminal and find out," _he said gruffly. _"Contact me if you hear anything, you got that?"_

"Right." The transmission was cut off. Why didn't she think of that?

Hurrying to her feet, she rushed out the door and bumped into an invisible Goto. The cloaking device sputtered off to reveal the human's sly smile as she slid back her hood. "Tali, I broke into Shepard's terminal."

"That was fast."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"I knew she got a call from an Admiral Hackett, but she refused to elaborate. So... long story short, I was curious."

"What did you find?"

"Looks like she made a deal to go off-record and save an Alliance operative from a batarian torture prison."

She marched to the elevator with Goto on her heels and decided to wait on telling Garrus. News like that wasn't going to go down well, and after his clipped tone, she knew better than to call back without details.

That slimy human pilot. He knew about this the entire time and had lied straight to her face on more than one occasion.

Shifting her hips, she waited restlessly for the CIC. With Shepard not on board, Garrus gone, and Joker not doing anything, someone had to take control of this situation. And given their lack of options on the Normandy, it all seemed to be falling to her.

Tali hustled down through the CIC, ignoring the nosy red-haired human and outpacing Goto by the time she entered the bridge. "Where is she?"

"I told you I don't know, Tali." Joker spun his chair around. "I haven't heard anything. She's probably just trying to talk the batarians into a better price for a fair trade of supplies."

"That is stupid."

"Well, I tried to tell her-"

"I mean your explanation!"

Joker adjusted his hat and raised his palms in yield. "Okay. You got me." He pointed to his chest. "You think I'm not worried about this? I haven't heard fucking shit."

Goto appeared beside her. "I'm going. If they've got her, I can sneak in there and get her out."

Joker said, "We don't even know if there's a problem. EDI picked up a reading of a batarian shuttle leaving with two people. One was Shepard. She was fine."

"When was this?" Tali said.

"...two days ago."

Leaning back on her heel, she touched her fingers to the top of her mask. "Joker. Shepard doesn't just disappear for days on end without contact." She raised her hand in threat. "I should slap the hat off your head."

"Take it easy, all right?" He turned the chair to face the piloting console and brought up a map on center screen. Pointing, he said, "I followed it to this facility on an asteroid with the Normandy's stealth drive."

"Asteroid?" said Goto, "Drop us off."

Swiveling back to them, he said, "She gave me strict orders not to let anyone leave this ship. I'm not budging till she contacts me for pickup."

Goto said to her, "This is asinine. We can't just sit around up here. Something is wrong, I'm telling you that."

Tali narrowed her eyes in an attempt to show her anger and bent forward, bracing her hands on Joker's arm rests, pressing her helmet up to his nose. "You little bosh'tet. If there is no news in the next couple hours, then I am contacting Garrus. At that point, you can decide which one of us you would rather deal with."

Joker sunk back into his chair. "Jeez, I'm just the pilot! I'm following orders!"

"Orders have changed."

"You think I'm not worried? Man, I have been up here watching for days. Every little sound of static I hang onto in the hopes that she's making contact."

Pushing back away from him, Tali crossed her arms, mimicking Shepard's body language of showing her seriousness. "What about Dr. Kenson?"

"I can't contact her. Even if I wanted to, I can't. Admiral Hackett put Shepard on tippy top secret of this mission. The fact you two even know anything about it is incredible."

Goto shrugged. "If I want to know something, I'll find out one way or the other. It wasn't that hard to crack into her terminal."

She slipped out her hand for a "high-five" to Goto and realized she better make sure not to do that back on the Flotilla. Probably been hanging around humans too much.

Joker held up his hands defensively. "As much as I don't want my ass kicked by Garrus, I'm sticking to orders. He would have done the same thing."

She pursed her lips in resignation and sucked tight on her teeth. She knew he was right. He knew he was right. There was nothing more she could do.

"A couple hours it is then." Kasumi sharply turned to her. "After that, I'm hijacking the shuttle."

* * *

_Alright, Ell. Get your damn shit together._

She checked over her pistol and cocked it. Losing her rifle was the least of her worries now.

She crouched along the rooftop slinking behind metal crates and hoping to avoid being spotted. Most were running away to their escape shuttles. Cowards. You'd think they'd want to stick around for the grand arrival, or at least the big fireworks show from all their hard work.

In the distance, she could see the comm tower. It was her only way out now. Luckily, she came to after Kenson pulled the pin. That twisted woman was even kind enough to interrupt her attempt to warn the batarians. Unbelievable.

She cloaked and ran, keeping her shoulders tucked down, retaining her pistol between her fingers and directed away from her feet. She sidestepped and dropped down into cover before it wore off. Too bad this thing didn't last as long as Kasumi's.

Boots thumped against the ground as she dropped onto her back and kept her Carnifex trigger ready. Whoever peeked over this barrier was going to get a rude awakening.

_What was she thinking? Too noisy. _She slid her pistol into its holster and jerked out her wrist. _Breathe. You've done this a hundred times._

"No sign of Shepard... No, we haven't heard from Kenson. I'll keep watch. Mitchell out."

She heard his foot tapping on the other side. There wasn't time to wait for him to take a damn smoke break. She re-cloaked.

Getting to one knee, she reached over the divider, grasped his shoulders back, and exposed the weak point under the arm of his bulked breastplate. "Sorry, Mitchell, but we're going down anyways." She thrust her blade into his side and released her hold as his armored body slumped against the rooftop.

Her blade came out dripping, and she crouched down. Following Tali's suggestion, she hit the sanitizer and examined as it burnt off in a second and folded back in. "Interesting."

She slinked to the edge of her pitiful safeguard, droned out, and charged full speed to the tower. Upon reaching her goal, she knelt down in front of the communication tower's controls and was relieved to find it poorly protected. She was good, but not Tali'Zorah good.

The frequency reading turned green, and she immediately tapped her comm. "Shepard to Normandy. Do you read me?"

Nothing.

"Joker, do you copy?"

_"Shepard, you have become an annoyance."_

Turning to the direction of the echoed voice, she spotted the golden holo of a reaper at the end of the runway. Only one reaper would be nice enough to pay her a visit. "Harbinger."

"_You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you. A star system sacrificed. But even now your greatest civilizations are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us."_

One foot after the other she approached the image. She was not in the mood for this crap. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we can't. But we'll fight you regardless. Like Sovereign, and just like I'm doing now." Dripping threat into every word, she said, "However insignificant we might be, _we will _find a way. _That's_ what humans do."

_"Know this as you die in vain. Your time will come. Your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for the arrival."_

She observed as the larger than life image flashed and faded away. Her chest was heaving with her rapid breaths. If they wanted a fight, they were damn well going to get one.

_"Commander, Joker here. Glad to hear your voice. Normandy inbound for pickup."_

"Roger that."

The SR-2 came into view and drifted, lining up to the end of the launching pad. From the corner of her eye the relay shadowed the horizon as she bolted down the runway and jumped up into the airlock. Slapping the panel to her side, she closed the doors behind her.

Open to the hall, she rounded into the bridge. "Get us out of here, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander."

She collapsed into the chair behind him and harnessed in. Her body raged as she unfastened her visor, throwing it through the entryway and into the airlock door with a loud metallic crack.

"Now we just need to make it to the relay before that thing does." he said, working frantically. "Why do we always seem to be barely escaping crazy shit explosions that _only _ever happen when you're around?"

She unsnapped her gloves and slipped them off, tossing them onto the resource console while glancing at the atlas of the Viper Nebula in the top left of Joker's station.

_304,942._

Easing forward onto her elbows, she weaved her fingers into her hair, staring solely at her blue-camo boots, rocking as her stomach jumped with the ship.

* * *

Garrus checked his portable terminal setting on the two-seater dining table of Sol's immaculate and open-plan styled apartment. With zero to find, he returned to pace the path in-between the glass coffee table and couch, glancing to his Omni-tool again to find the same result.

The smell of dextro-coffee wafted from the kitchen. Strong, but not nearly as sweet and bitter smelling as Shepard's choice beverage.

"You sure you don't want some coffee, Garrus?"

"Not at the moment, Sol. Thanks."

"Who was on that call you got earlier?" Solana perched on a bar stool at the small counter that divided her kitchen from the main living area. "You've been falling apart since."

"I'm not falling apart. I'm concerned about a friend."

"A friend? Spirits, you show more concern over a friend than you do your own family." Touching a hand the side of her brow plate, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm just... things are tough right now."

"I know." He crossed the standard cream carpet to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Can't you tell me what has your voice so pitchy? Fists all taunt." She clenched her hand and held it up in demonstration. "And don't disown this, but I saw you rubbing your neck."

"You were right."

"About which thing that I've said?"

He watched as she smiled with satisfaction at her detective skills. "About everything."

"Is this friend Commander Shepard?"

"Yes."

She nodded knowingly as he removed his arm and leaned an elbow on the bar. Her tone quieted. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"How can you be worried if you don't know?"

"It's complicated."

"Everything with you is complicated, Garrus. Since the day Mom and Dad brought you home, you were always _complicated_. You could talk about it with your sister - since she's sitting right here. Waiting. Impatiently."

He wiped a hand over his face. "Alright. This stays between you and me. I'll tell Dad on my terms."

Her expression perked up. "Not a word will be uttered from between these mandibles."

"Shepard is someone very... _important _to me, and I received a communication because no one seems to know where she is right now."

Solana set her cup to rest on the marbleized countertop. "I'm not sure if I'm hearing this right. You and Commander Shepard?" With her mandibles twitching and a indicative raising of her brow, she rapped her talons on the bar. "I'm shocked."

Looking over her, he surmised she would be putting it together in three, two, one...

"But she's human! If Dad ever found out... and she's a spectre! I knew it. _I knew _it had to be a woman that was pulling your attentions away."

"Tell me how you really feel." he said with sarcasm.

"No, I'm all right with it. You're obviously smitten, I just... I'm at a loss for words right now. I never thought you would... I mean, I expected you to bring home... In any case - a turian."

"Either way that's not the part that's important right now."

"Oh, spirits. You said she's missing? What happened?"

"I've been preoccupied and haven't talked to her in a week. Anything could have happened in that amount of time."

"It's only been a week."

He glanced over at her innocent expression. "You do realize this is someone who spends her time chasing down reapers on a regular basis, right?"

"Garrus, everyone knows that's just a story. The geth are the reason behind Saren-"

"No, Sol. I've walked around in one. Dead, of course. But they are very much real."

Her cunning green eyes looked over him before she guzzled the last of her coffee. "I had no idea. They really are out there? What do they want?"

"You don't want to know."

"Is that what you've been doing?"

"More or less. Only since Shepard came back."

"Cerberus did that, correct?"

"Yes."

"And she works with terrorists. That's not sounding all that good."

"She's no longer with them. I know it sounds bad, but there is a lot you don't know, Sol."

"I would have known _if_ you told me."

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really in a position to be giving out information at the time."

"Nah, I get it. You and Dad are the same with that stuff. You both have all these hush-hush things. Drove Mom crazy."

"Yeah, but like her you've got that knack for sniffing out the evidence." He offhandedly slid her elbow off the bar with his finger.

She grumbled, "I _hate_ when you do that..." Edging away from him, she continued, "Anyway, I learned from the best. She could get you tell her anything. Remember that time you disassembled Dad's assault rifle and couldn't get it back together?"

He chuckled at the memory of Sol helping him bury the pieces in the back of her closet. "She drilled us for a solid fifteen minutes before we both caved. Well... you caved first, if I remember accurately."

"I was trying to get a lighter sentence," she chirped. "I only tampered with evidence and did some aiding and abetting. _You_ were the guilty party."

"I was always the guilty party."

"Better you than me." Sol patted his shoulder as she circled around the bar into the kitchen and began washing her cup. "Do me a favor?"

"Let's hear it."

"Don't be so hard on Dad. He's missed you, not that he'd ever say it, but he only wants what's best for you."

"He wants what's best in _his_ opinion, that's the problem."

"He's changed since Mom's been sick. Just..." She set her cup in a strainer and rested a hip against the counter as she faced him. "Just know that he does it, because he cares."

"Okay then."

"I mean it."

"_I know_." He checked behind him to see a green light flashing on his terminal. Solana looked at him questioningly, and he strode across the living room, dodging the glass rectangle in his path, to sit at the dining table.

"Good news?" she said.

"We'll find out."

He accepted the video chat and felt his heart start again as he saw her in all her wavy haired, smudge covered brilliance. Stretching back in his chair, he ran a hand over the top of his head and found nothing to say while he watched her stare despondently with her eyes lowered. As she bit her lip and shook her head, he felt anxious about whatever her next words would be.

"Shepard... What happened?"

* * *

Ellure gawked blankly at the screen. What could she say?

_"Are you okay?"_

"Garrus, they're coming. I had to. I had to do it."

His eyes were lost. _"Where are you?"_

"En route to the Citadel to meet with Admiral Hackett."

_"Admiral Hackett? I can meet you there."_

"No... no. They're coming. Soon, Garrus."

_"You keep saying that, who are you talking about?"_

"The Reapers. I blew up a mass relay and destroyed an entire batarian colony as well as a whole fucking star system."

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

"I wish I was." She bounced her knee under the desk and watched as he pressed both hands on the back of his neck. No doubt that was a hard pill to swallow.

_"All right. Answer my first question. Are you okay? Tali called me in a panic."_

"I'm... I'm fine. I was careless and wasn't covering my back."

_"I should have been there."_

"No, you would have only gotten yourself killed. They wanted me alive for whatever reason, probably to wrap me as a gift for Harbinger, bow and all, and if anyone else had been with me? I can promise you that there would have been casualties on our side."

_"You went alone? What were you thinking? How did any of this lead to blowing up a star system? You're not making sense, Ell."_

She rested her aching head in one hand and waved the other in a defeated half shrug. What's done is done, she thought.

_"Tilt your head back a second."_

She should have covered it up better. Gesturing her hand to the red scrapes and bruising across her throat, she tried to sound indifferent to keep him calm. "Happy now?"

_"Not even remotely." _

"I'll be fine, Garrus. A little bruising never hurt... never killed anyone."

"_I'm going to meet you at the Citadel."_

"No. Don't do anything till after I meet with Hackett. Please."

He pounded his fist down, in an unnerving display of frustration. _"I want you to tell me everything. And start at the beginning."_

She took a deep breath before she spent the next minutes filling him in; from muddy boots and her two day tranquilization, through using a mech to break out of the medbay with hours to spare, and right up to her spat with Harbinger. "Spirits" seemed to be his favorite word throughout the entire narrative.

_"We're out of time, aren't we?"_

"Yes."

They sat in silence together, parted by a terminal screen. Her heart pained, she had known they were coming, but it was so much closer now. Months. Years. That was the best guess Kenson could give her. "You know what we need to do. I already tried to speak with the Council. That's a no go. The Alliance is moving at a snail's pace as it is."

_"Palaven is just as bad. We've got nothing. My own sister doesn't even believe they exist." _He scoffed and looked past the camera as he appeared to be signaling someone away with his hand. _"Okay. I'll figure something out here on my end. You get some rest, talk to Hackett, and get in touch with me as soon as you're done. Get checked out by Chakwas. Consider that one an order."_

"What are you going to do?"

_"The unthinkable."_


	41. Not Ready

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

_**(Scene 1, first half) **__Wild Horses, _by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

**Chapter 41: Not Ready**

_Tali'Zorah,_

_I've been hearing reports about the Normandy being involved with the nebula. I will be returning to the Flotilla still as planned, only because I have no other choice. Contact me as soon as you can. I need to know if you're all right. I'll meet you there, ma'am._

_-Kal_

Shepard smiled as she looked at Tali's Omni-tool. "That is adorable. Short and to the point, dripping with love. I cannot believe he put '_ma'am_'... So cute."

"I think he is doing it just to spite me now."

"Something tells me you enjoy it."

"Maybe a little..."

"Do you plan on making things official soon? I want to know if I should be planning a wedding."

"You are reading too much into this."

"The proof is in the message, Tali."

"I'll admit the urgency of his latest message is endearing... exciting... terrifying."

"What do you mean by terrifying?"

"I've never been with anyone." Tali rubbed her warmed wrist where the message had hovered moments ago. "I don't even know where to begin."

"You begin with what's comfortable for you. If he gets too grab ass, you send him to me."

"I don't think we will have to be worrying about that. Kal isn't the type... You appear to be picking up on some of Garrus' habits." Tali nestled into the couch beside her partner in crime.

Shepard adjusted the icepack on the side of her head. "This is completely different. It was a matter of an overwhelming personal assault not my ability to stop, drop, and roll."

Breathing out a sigh, she stared out of the observation deck at the stars flickering in an endless expanse. Keelah, there was so much to prepare for. But how? What could she do?

Still a month away was her trip home, but given recent events, she considered returning sooner. The Admirals were certainly not going to be worried about a Reaper invasion. Why would they be? The only thing they wanted was _Rannoch_.

The moisture winding down her cheek soaked into the soft fabric that lined the edge of her mask. Soon that tear would be sanitized and vaporized. She didn't even have the freedom to touch her own skin.

Breaking the silence, Shepard said, "I went ahead and spoke to Garrus."

"Good. I didn't want to be the one to call him after our last conversation. I'm glad you made it back, Ell."

"You would have been fine without me. I hear you gave Joker a run for his money."

"Goto?"

"Of course."

"Did she mention she was going to hijack the shuttle?"

"She omitted that part..." Shepard tucked her knees against her chest. "I don't know what to do anymore, Tali."

"Frightening isn't it?"

"Very. I'd rather be out there fighting them, not sitting here waiting for them to make the first move. Not sitting on my fucking ass and begging political leaders to dig the bullshit out of their damn ears. And let me tell you, there is a lot of bullshit stuck in there."

"It could be worse. You could be dealing with the Admirals. You would have to get through their helmets first."

Shepard laughed listlessly. "On the bright side, you're free to go as soon as we re-dock at the Citadel."

"I suppose I should now that you've caused a bit more attention to be drawn to the Normandy."

"You'll be a regular celebrity by the time you get home. Unfortunately, I give bad publicity." Shepard set her icepack on her thigh and turned to her with outstretched arms. "Come here."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Once I'm done, Kal can have you all to himself."

Tali was immediately pulled into a suffocating hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her in return. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I've never done anything that deserved it."

"You've accomplished more than I ever have."

"I haven't accomplished anything till the Reaper's are defeated, and even then, I'm not going to be able to do that alone."

"Say the word, and I'll fight with you."

Releasing her hold, Shepard said, "I'd rather you didn't."

"You can't make decisions for me."

"I need to be sure you make it out in one piece, unscathed."

Whether it was the stress of reality or the sheer delight in the stubborn forethought for her, she started giggling wildly and covering her mask. "Unscathed? I'm afraid that ship sailed from the moment I left the Flotilla on my pilgrimage."

Shepard tousled her hair. "Maybe unscathed wasn't the best choice of words. Unscratched? Physically intact maybe?"

"Physically intact?"

"You get the idea." Shepard waved her hand and returned the icepack to the side of her head.

Bumping Ell's shoulder with hers, she said, "I appreciate your concern for me, but I'll be all right. I'm a quarian. We're resilient."

"You and I are more alike than most think. Dextro-levo-protein business aside. Humans and quarians are not quitters. We adapt and persevere." Shepard said, raising her fist.

Tali smiled. "What about turians?"

"See, here's the problem with turians. They're not quitters either, by any stretch. They would get themselves shot in the face in an effort to avoid the pretenses of running away. I never expect to see one shot in the back. But humans and quarians? We would never get into that position. We would be sneaking in. Ya' know, avoiding incoming fire from the get go."

"You are so full of it."

"I know... Don't tell Garrus I said that."

"Your secrets are safe with me." Unable to risk the chance, Tali said, "This may be too _personal_, but I've been wondering something."

"Shoot."

"When we were watching Fleet and Flotilla, it occurred to me that you and Garrus are a dextro-levo combination."

One of Shepard's eyebrows shot up. "And?"

"How do you..." Rotating her wrist in an attempt to get our her question, she realized Shepard was missing the point. "What I'm trying to ask is, if you kiss him... do you kiss him?"

"Okay. Give me a minute here."

"You don't have to answer that."

"No, no, no. It's fine. I'd rather have this conversation with you over anyone else. Errr... Okay. We do kiss. I just can't do any spit swapping. Or at least, that I know of. I choose to air on the side of caution."

"What about-"

"Condoms, Tali. They've been around for years. Garrus may prefer not to use them, but I highly recommend them. They prevent pregnancy, diseases, and incompatible DNA merging. Although, I can't help but wonder if Mordin was slightly exaggerating about that... But again. Caution."

"I know what they are, Shepard. I may seem a little naive sometimes, but I assure you I'm not. And I didn't really care to know what Garrus thought. Thanks for that mental image."

"Time for a change of topic. What should I get you for your wedding gift?"

Taking in Shepard's blushing and jitters, she stifled her laugh. At least she could use her helmet to hide her own flustering. Maybe there was one benefit aside from filtering the world around her. "I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. I just didn't envision myself having to explain it or be in this type of relationship situation to begin with."

Resting her laced fingers over her waist, Tali said, "Well, I'm all about asking the important questions. I needed to make sure you were being careful. I worry about your safety, and I'd hate to have to pull my shotgun on Garrus."

"You are always looking for a reason to pull your shotgun on Garrus."

Tali narrowed her eyes humorously. "Someday I may get the chance."

"I'd pay credits to see that fight."

"So would I. And I promise you I'll be betting on myself."

Putting a hand to her chin, Shepard narrowed one eye as she looked at her. "I wonder..."

"What?"

"Are you asking me this because of your drell obsession?"

She melodramatically slapped a hand over her heart and fluctuated her tone. "I would never."

"Ms. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, you've got your nerve. Poor Kal. He's out there protecting your people, and here you sit daydreaming of drell. Tsk, tsk."

"Bosh'tet."

* * *

With the heat of the sun pounding down on his head, Garrus stood in his forest green and navy blue formals, cooking on his childhood doorstep as he waited.

Shepard was safe. Rattled, but safe. Her stubborn declarations to keep him at bay told him she was effected by this more than she was letting on. If merely shooting one civilian to save her own life had plagued her for so long, then the scale just anted up.

The only good part of this current situation was escaping his sister's apartment. Solana was already conniving for a way to meet Ell, and he wasn't so sure he was up for that challenge yet. Sol had a passion for storytelling. She just never told stories about herself.

He rapped again. Gripping his collar and rolling his neck, he tried to remember everything - start to finish.

The door creaked open. "Garrus? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Rhylek Vakarian eyed him over, before stepping back and waving him in. "My office."

Hooking left up the staircase, he entered the room of lectures, still drenched in Palaven's wood from floor to ceiling. Two windows on the back wall provided more than enough light even when framed by his mother's choice blue curtains.

"Have a seat," Rhylek said, directing him toward a set of plush chairs, separated by a small circular periodical table. "I'm happy to see you made it back in time to see your mother. She was worried while you were gone... so was I." His father poured three splashes of turian brandy into a flat round bottomed tumbler. "Drink?"

"No, thanks." Garrus gazed at the wall of plaques, medals, and diplomas showcasing his father's work as a C-Sec investigator. "I saw Primarch Fedorian at the funeral. How is he?"

"Good. Busy."

Garrus nodded. "I know this isn't the best time."

"Nonsense." Seating himself and setting his drink on the table, Rhylek said, "Now then. Tell me what you've been doing."

"What I'm about to say is going to be a bit complicated, mind you."

"You've met someone I won't approve of."

He stammered, "How did you-"

"It's written all over your face. You think I don't know my own son?"

"I expected it to take longer to get to this part."

"You forget who you're talking to, as you would say." Rhylek smiled.

For the first time in days, Garrus managed a laugh. "Glad to see you were keeping tabs."

"Always... Who is she?"

With his perfectly timed itchy legs, he paced. "Shepard."

Blue markings flicked with a silent shock before his father's face returned to its normal composure. "The Commander Shepard slash human spectre?"

"One and the same," Garrus said, scuffling his feet over the large embroidered rug in the center of the room, waiting for the inevitable.

He could predict the next several minutes as his father absorbed this disappointing turn of events. He would start the discussion with why he shouldn't be with a human, first and foremost; next, he would hear about the reasons why humans can't be trusted; and follow it up with the spectre talk, and how they all fall prey to the luxury of extralegal freedoms.

"Is that all of it?"

He slowed to a stop, cocking his head. There was more, but his father's tone struck him. This man, of all people, should be raving at the mere mention of this scenario.

"You just came here to tell me you were dating Commander Shepard?" His father eased back, sitting more naturally. "I'll be straight. When I first saw you down there, the way you were stewing out on the front step, I thought for sure that you were either going to tell me you were terminally ill, or I was about to become a grandfather."

He sat down, feeling a bit staggered. "Okay then."

After a rasped sigh, Rhylek said, "Pay heed, Garrus. I know we've never seen eye to eye and have had our own share of disagreements, but after you called me from Omega-" Rhylek paused. "Well... I take it your _target practice_ went well?"

"You could say that."

Rhylek nodded. "After loosing your mother, I don't see where I'm in a position to deprive you of something like that. If you feel that strongly enough about her, even though she's a human - spectre, so be it. _Do things right, or don't do them at all_." His father finished the last of his drink.

He scratched his mandible. "I expected more of a fight about that one."

"I'm done fighting, Garrus."

He took a long hard look at the man sitting in his father's body. Solana was right. His mother's passing had really taken a toll on him.

Changing his pitch, Rhyleck said, "Besides, the rumors and reports regarding Shepard's reappearance on the Citadel started to surface a month or so before your situation on Omega. It didn't take a lot of imagination to consider that you might go looking for her."

"Shepard was the reason I made it out of there."

"Really?" Rhylek appeared genuinely taken aback.

"She found me..." He gestured to the side of his face. "Gunship."

"The gangs had to bring in a gunship to take you down." His father said as fact more than question.

"It was their last ditch effort. Shepard got me the hell out of there, onto the Normandy, and patched up."

"Curious. I thought the SSV was destroyed?"

"About that..." Garrus rested his ankle up over his knee as he went through the basic questions regarding Shepard's disappearance and involvement with Cerberus.

Rhylek steepled his fingers. "You're certain it's her and not some sort of synthetic re-creation?"

Garrus chuckled. "I'm sure of that." He'd known since the first time he saw her through the crosshairs. And recalling those hours before the Omega Four, he imagined AI's weren't capable of such intimacies. If so, they certainly didn't have bodies that reacted that way. He cleared his throat along with the memory.

"And you said she's no longer with them?"

"That's right."

"How do these 'Collectors' tie in with the geth? You said she acquired one and activated it aboard the SR-2, and this geth fought with her squad? For what reason?"

Digging his elbow into the armrest, he said, "I didn't just come here because of Shepard. We should start at the beginning." Garrus rolled back to Eden Prime, taking his father with him, from the disgrace that was Saren, through the geth and Sovereign, Collectors, abductions, and all the way to the Alpha Relay.

"You mean the _entire_ Viper Nebula?" his father said, sounding winded.

He nodded, finding nothing else left to add.

"I need another drink." Rhylek returned to the mini bar and downed another splashing of brandy. "How much time do we have before the Reapers arrive?" His father's talons ticked against the dark finish as he braced on his palms.

"I would say we were out of time already."

Returning his uprightness, Rhylek said, "I'll get in contact with Fedorian and arrange a meeting. At the funeral, he mentioned a trip to the Citadel."

"Did he say when he was leaving, or how long he'd be there?"

"I don't remember all the details. The conversation is - foggy, at best." Rhylek stood in front of the window, smoothing the velvet curtain to the side. "Considering everything you've told me? It carries a ring of truth. The pieces fit too well. I just wish your story was another one of Solana's convoluted tales." he said with a whispered chuckle.

"Me too."

His father clasped his hands behind him and gazed out at the quiet residential district. "Palaven isn't ready."

* * *

Ellure sat a the bottom of her shower, head resting back on the wall, soaking in her only sanctuary. Miranda had sent her an extranet letter asking about the rumors already floating over Westerlund News about Commander Shepard's mass destruction of three hundred thousand batarians.

She turned up the hot water and slumped forward, elbows resting on her knees, hair woven in her fingers. They had most of that story right. They just forgot the other four thousand nine-hundred and forty-two casualties. And the entire reason why she did it.

Admiral Hackett had requested subtlety. Long gone now, on that she could be certain. How was she supposed to do this? Everything she touched was turning into a disaster. What little she did have to offer up, people kept discrediting or closing their eyes to. She sensed all the sacrifices were only becoming for naught.

She closed her eyes. _You can't think like that, Ell. _

No, she would keep trying. Any avenue was worth a shot. She wouldn't give Harbinger the satisfaction of Commander Shepard's failure. She had already wedged herself under its skin, so to speak. If anything, she planned to make its life a living hell. She was the thorn in the lion's paw.

She got to her feet and shut off the water.

Banded in a towel, she crossed the slick tiles and dug her denim casuals out of the locker. If news regarding the relay was already starting to trickle the airwaves, she needed a little anonymity now more than ever. Luckily, her name was more well-known than her appearance. Hopefully.

"_Commander. Sorry to interrupt you, but we've docked at the Citadel, and you already have a visitor."_

She laughed maniacally and plopped back onto the edge of her bed half dressed, shirt dangling in her hand. "Who?"

"_Admiral Hackett."_

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at this point. "On my way."

"_Aye aye."_

She buttoned into her shirt, rolled up her sleeves, brushed her hair, and slipped on her boots before grabbing the datapad with her account of the events.

Admiral Hackett was patrolling the CIC, gazing at the SR-2's craftsmanship as she approached. "Looks like you've recovered." he said, straightening his posture.

"Admiral Hackett, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Sounds like you when through hell down there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. No more visions if that's what you mean." Noticing the curious glances from her crew, she said, "How about I give you a brief tour? We can start with the lab."

His battle hardened expression lightened. "I wouldn't mind a more in-depth look."

At a leisured pace, she avoided glancing to Mordin's old station as they entered. "As you can see the new Normandy was spared no expense."

Hackett nodded and stopped beside the research console. "What the hell happened out there, Commander?"

Pressing her shoulders back on the wall, she handed him her datapad and filled him in with the same story she'd told everyone else.

Hackett said, "I won't lie to you, Shepard. The batarians have been looking for an excuse to wage war on us since we first showed up in the galaxy. They'll want blood, and there's just enough evidence for a witch hunt. We don't want that, not with the reapers at the galaxy's edge."

She paused, taking in his grave manner. "What are you saying?"

His lips pursed as he exhaled through his nose. "You did what you did for the best of reasons. But. There were more than three hundred thousand batarians in that system. All dead."

Her palms began sweating. Wherever this was going, she didn't like it. Breathing harder, she said, "They died to save trillions of lives. If I could have saved them, you bet your ass I would have."

"You're preaching to the choir, Commander. If it were up to me, I'd give you a damn medal. Unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way."

"What do you suggest?"

"Evidence against you is shotty at best. But at some point, you'll have to go to Earth and face the music. I can't stop it. But I can and will make them fight for it."

She nodded and bit the corner of her bottom lip. Brushing off the sick in the pit of her stomach, she decided to progress toward the armory. "I'm surprised to see you on a Cerberus vessel."

"I don't like Cerberus and the way they do things, but they brought you back to life, and they're actually doing something about the state of the galaxy." Jacob saluted as they passed through the armory. With a hinted smile, Hackett said, "Besides, I'm not so sure this is a Cerberus ship anymore. Right?"

She shrugged, smiling lightly in response as they stepped into the elevator and headed down to engineering. "Have you spoken with Admiral Anderson?"

"We've already set to work sifting through the information."

"Anything?"

"I've been in touch with Liara T'Soni, and we've made excellent progress. But I'm afraid what we've found so far isn't enough to crack this thing wide open. Our best translations only bring mention of a weapon."

"A weapon? What kind of weapon?"

"That we don't know. With Harbinger's indoctrination of the Collectors, this leaves us to question whether the data is remnants from the first protheans to be abducted or an addendum."

Grasping at straws, she said, "Could this be a defensive weapon from the first victims? Wouldn't Harbinger have caught that?"

"That's the sticky part. If it was built by the protheans as a defense, then the chances are good it was destroyed, and the reapers wouldn't have found the mention of it to be an issue. However, if it was the addendum theory..."

She scoffed. "Just what the reapers need. More firepower." Exiting the elevator, she stared out into the shuttle bay when the thought slapped her upside the head. "What about the Collector General? Could he have made the addendum?"

Hackett stroked the coarse hair on his chin. "He was indoctrinated. I can't see how that would have been possible."

"Stay with me here for a minute." Moving her hands to divide her thoughts, she tried to sort her rambling. "Matriarch Benezia was able to break free of her indoctrination for a short time, and Saren proved he could do it in his final moments."

"Matriarch Benezia had incredible mental capabilities, and Saren only retained partial coherence because he was an asset to Sovereign. According to his own theory." Hackett said, "What are you thinking, Commander?"

"What if the general somehow held onto this knowledge of a weapon that the protheans had made? There's no telling what their minds were capable of. Even with the alterations made to the original victims, the collectors were still partly organic."

"The only problem in your hypothesis is that he would have been under control for eons."

"Yet, if he was released from that hold in his final moments, or was strong enough to break free for an instant - could he have created the addendum?"

"Are you suggesting he was trying to help us?"

"Benezia had enough capacity to remember her daughter. Saren had enough capacity to decide on stopping Sovereign." She faced Hackett and continued, "The general could have tried to cut a deal to save his own ass in the beginning. Eventually he would have realized that things didn't turn out as well as he had planned, but by then he could have found a way to leave a clue for the next guy. Us."

"As plausible as that seems, without the plans for this weapon I'm afraid it's not going to help."

She stared at the door to engineering, feeling that trickle of hope falling away. "I suppose not."

They walked down to the drive core, and she perched her hip on the railing. Now to ask the question she could already guess the answer to. Raising her voice over the hum of the drive core, she said, "Is the Alliance prepared for a reaper invasion?"

Hackett stared at the massive sphere for what felt like forever. As she started to worry he hadn't heard her, he said to her with dismayed eyes, "Hard to say. It took multiple fleets and the Destiny Ascension to bring Sovereign down. If they come in force... we're just not ready."

With her arms guarding her chest, she dropped her head down and stared at her boot. The idea of loosing her ship and her crew wrenched. Deep. But they needed to stop the Reapers by any means necessary. Getting to her feet and squaring her shoulders, she said, "I'll gladly step down, if that's what it takes."

Hackett nodded. "Glad to see Cerberus hasn't stripped away your sense of honor." As they strode back to the elevator, Hackett continued, "But when Earth calls, you make sure you're there with your dress blues on. Ready to take the hit. In the meantime you keep this." He handed back her datapad. "I don't need to see a report to know you did the right thing."

"Yes, sir."

"You've done a hell of a thing, Commander."


	42. Stormy Skies

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**(Scene 1) **_Between the Raindrops,_ by Lifehouse (ft. Natasha Bedingfield)

* * *

**Chapter 42: Stormy Skies**

The stable beeping of the scanner bounced through the medical bay as Chakwas ruffled her hair with ample scrutiny. Ellure breathed in the warm scent of amber and spice while the doctor's fingertips slid down to her throat and pressed firmly. "Any nausea, vomiting, or headaches? Is there anything you're having trouble remembering?"

"None of the above for the past two weeks."

"You're sure about the headaches?"

"No headaches."

"Do you ever feel as though you are being watched?"

"Only by EDI."

"How much exposure did you have with this relic?"

"Just the few minutes when I was seeing visions, being jumped, and getting knocked out. Haven't I answered these questions enough by now?"

"I only ask for validation." Chakwas stepped back and scoured over the readings.

Hooking her ankles and swinging her feet, she said, "So, I'm cleared then?"

"You're in perfect health." Chakwas looked up from her medical scanner with widened eyes. "Oh dear. I don't think I've ever said that before."

"Makes sense. Every time I come to see you I've got broken ribs or shrapnel jammed into my side. The rest of the time you've been checking me for insanity. This particular visit has been slightly refreshing."

"At least the brute didn't crush your trachea."

"I almost had him."

"Now where have I heard that one before?" he said.

After turning to see their intruder, Chakwas patted her wrist and returned the medical device to the desk. "It appears you have company. I'll be paying a visit to Joker if you need me."

She stared mutedly while he nodded a greeting to the doctor as she passed. Stepping inside, he waited for the doors to close.

There was a hundred ways she go about this moment. She could leap off the bed and tackle him, but that would risk an embarrassing display of bad coordination. She could get to her feet, yank him to her level and scold him for taking so long. Then, there was always the third option. Make him work for it.

"You look like you've actually slept."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to write, but then I decided to just come by and see you in person since I have a few things to do here myself." Garrus braced his hands on the bed, hovering with his thumb brushing the side of her thigh.

She leaned back on her palms to gain enough distance to see him. "I'll admit. I'm surprised this time."

"Well, that's not my only surprise, but we can get into that later." He pressed closer.

"Since when did you get all secretive on me?" She touched one hand to his firm chest, adorned by his dark green and blue stringent, and delayed back farther.

"I can't tell you how disappointing this is. I came in here with only one intention, and you're depriving me of it." he said huffily.

"Who me? Never."

Encasing her face in his gloves, he stopped short of touching her lips with his. "I'm going to be here for the next three days."

"Three whole days?"

"Three whole days," he confirmed.

Gazing from one of his gun metal blue eyes to the other, she said, "Where's the visor?"

"I've got a new one on order, but my old one is back at my hotel room."

"A hotel room? Swanky?"

"A little."

"Who paid for it?"

"Stop stalling." He fell upon her possessively.

The sting to her eyes was nothing compared to what she felt waking up in that medbay alone, detained, and seconds away from failure. She was frightened for a number a reasons that she'd buried somewhere in the darkness. Reasons stored away in a hope chest of hidden existence. Yet as he sheltered her against him, somehow her 'gut' told her the lid was on the verge of being wedged open. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

The soft covering of his glove wiped away the moisture from her eye. "All of your insisting for me to stay on Palaven after you made it back to the Normandy gave you away. You think I'm going to follow an order like that? _I'm Commander Shepard, and even though I just escaped the throws of death, I don't need you to comfort me. _I know a lie when I hear it."

"I don't sound like that." she said, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "You hear that? That's the sound of me kicking your ass on the horizon. It's coming. Wait for it."

Tightening his hold, he said, "Take your best shot."

"I can't move when you're-" She sighed with the realization of his tactic. "Clever."

"Your neck has healed nicely..." He lowered his face and kissed her throat, which she openly allowed. "Remember that secret I mentioned?" he said, sounding tenderly hesitant.

"It was thirty seconds ago. So, yeah... I remember it."

"It's waiting for us on the Citadel. And it's very _impatient_."

"Okay..."

He slid her off the table and set her feet to the floor, leaving one arm around her shoulders to guide her out to the mess-hall. "Let's get you changed and ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The unthinkable."

* * *

Ellure anxiously tugged on the bottom of her silver one shouldered blouse to straighten over her jeans. "I feel underdressed."

"Nah, you look beautiful."

"Laying it on kinda thick there."

"Just accept the compliment." Garrus held out his arm as they walked through the Presidium.

Wrapping her hand around the crook of his elbow, she said, "At least we escaped the Normandy before Goto spotted us. She keeps asking me to wear that dress she bought, but where am I going to wear that thing? Around the ship? That'd be pretty out there. Can you imagine me making my rounds in that little number, heels and everything?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"If you had to wear it, you would mind. I feel like a wreck. Crap. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"If it's any consolation, I'm probably more nervous than you are."

"It helps a little. Is there anything I should know in advance? Should I compliment fringes or supportive waistlines?"

Three fingers curved over her hand. "I must be crazy to have agreed to this."

"This wasn't your idea?"

"No. It wasn't."

After speaking with the maitre d' at the lavish deep red and gold decorated entrance, they were escorted through the restaurant toward a rounded candlelit table. Waving, Garrus said, "It was hers actually."

Ellure watched as she slid out of her chair and immediately approached. Slighter than her brother and lacking the plated crest on her head, Solana was draped in a deep blue dress matching her face paint and drawing out the velvety green of her eyes. "So this is the woman who's been stealing my brother away? I would say I've heard a lot about you if Garrus had taken the time to fill me in sooner." She glanced to him as her lesser defined mandibles flared with a smile.

She reached out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Let's skip the official procedures." said Solana, reaching to embrace her. "The way things are right now, I may not get the opportunity to see you very often." Stepping back, she cocked her head and searched her from head to toe. "You're tall for a human female. Well... not tall-tall, but _taller_, I suppose... I don't see many this close to my height."

"I wouldn't say Shepard is tall..."

"You're opinion is invalid, Garrus." Ellure said, coming to her own defense. "Five foot ten is nothing to sneeze at, but you've got me beat. Congratulations. You've won something."

Solana smiled. "I like her."

"I knew this would end up being a massive miscalibration..." Garrus said, "Maybe Dad would like to meet her, Sol, but you have to stop blocking our path first."

Solana's voice flanged. "Spirits, someone's being pushy tonight."

Finished with introductions, seating, and placing their orders, Garrus said to Rhylek, "Do you think that our chances are better or worse with Fedorian being here to see the councilor? Is he going to have the time?"

"He's a good friend of mine, I'm sure that he will hear us out. After everything you've told me, the pieces are all there, he just needs to connect them."

"Believe them, you mean."

Ellure said, "Not to intrude in here, but maybe talking to him with the councilor around isn't the best idea."

Rhylek eyed her cautiously. "Why is that?"

She bounced her knee. "Well, I've spoken with the Council, on more than one occasion, and they've made their stance on the Reapers very clear. If you speak to the primarch while he's with the councilor, his opinion could be swayed."

Solana said, "She's got a point, Dad."

Rhylek steepled his fingers and rested them on the table. "Is this true, Garrus?"

"I'm afraid so. I was there myself."

"You spoke to the Council? Directly?"

"I was there, I wouldn't say I was the one doing all the talking." Garrus' hand rested on her knee under the table, stopping her movement. "Maybe we could meet with him right before he leaves for Palaven again."

"I'm afraid not. This is the soonest I could convince him to see me. I kept out the specifics though. The councilor won't be joining us, just Fedorian."

Garrus said, "It'll have to be enough then..." He squeezed her knee and let go as the server arrived with their meals.

Staring past her refreshed wine glass at Rhylek, she realized that she was looking at Garrus in the next thirty years. The resemblance was uncanny.

Glancing down to her plate, she wished Joker was here to see the array of salad and vegetables that now sat in front of her. Whatever the rest of her company was eating, she probably didn't want to know. Not like she'd be tasting it any time soon.

Rhylek said, "Commander. I was wondering how the humans are doing with preparations."

She washed down her food with a bite of wine. "About as well as the turians are."

"That bad?"

"Well, our councilor hasn't really accomplished as much as I'd hoped. The Alliance Fleet has a few that are aware of the situation, but the lack of support from the Defense Committee is a hurdle for them."

"What about Cerberus?" Rhylek's eyes dissected her.

"Dad..." Solana set down her fork.

"It's okay," she assured, "I don't mind. I'm not current on all the details of Cerberus' actions. I was funded by them, but never truly incorporated. I ran the mission and the Normandy on my terms. My concern with Cerberus is that the man behind it has no forethought for the other species in the galaxy. And as far as getting things done regarding the Reapers, he's been the most active."

Rhylek said, "Hence why you were working with them."

"Exactly."

Solana groaned. "Can you three stop with the military political chatter? I planned this whole dinner for the sake of getting to know her better."

Rhylek smiled at his daughter. "One more question and I promise you can take the floor."

Solana waved her hand. "Fire away."

"My sources say you recommended Udina over the Admiral with which you seem to be more acquainted with. I was curious as to why."

"As much as Udina and I are not the best of friends, he's good at balancing human interests with the other species. His downfall is, he worries too much about his personal aspirations. Probably why he distances himself from me a bit..."

"Eat your soup, Dad." Solana stacked her plate to the side and linked her fingers together as she sat her elbows up onto the golden table cloth. "Now then. What should I call you?"

"Ell is just fine."

"Works for me. What amazingly embarrassing story about Garrus should I start with? I've been saving them up for so long it's hard to choose."

Garrus sighed.

* * *

After bidding their farewells to Rhylek, Ellure said, "Let me get this straight. He had a pet?"

"Oh, I wish you could have seen it. It was this hideous lizard he dragged in one day after we came home from the academy." Solana laughed arm in arm with her as they both trod through the dimmed Presidium. "It was missing scales, and one eye was all glazed over like it had a cataract. Spirits, that thing must have been old. What was it's name again?"

"He named it?"

Solana giggled and tapped her thumb talon to her chin. "What was it? I wish I could remember."

Garrus answered sluggishly. "General Victory Claw."

"That's it!" Solana said, snapping her fingers. "It was always clawing his arm off whenever he would try to feed it... Now then, where was I? Oh, right... Eventually our mother got so sick of it getting out of its box and randomly popping up around the house that we had to let it go. I felt so bad for Garrus. He saluted it as it gimped its way back into the forest. I say gimped because the damn thing had arthritis or something. Do lizards even get arthritis? Listen to me, I should have stopped three glasses ago."

"That's so sad, but funny at the same time... I feel bad for laughing," she covered her chortle at his sternly held composure, then added, "I never pictured him being one to have a pet. How old were you?" she said to him as they walked up to the hotel entrance.

"Seven." Garrus held the door open. "As much fun as I'm having this evening, don't you need to get up early, Sol?"

Releasing her arm, Solana hauled off and punched Garrus' hip. "Stop trying to evade me. Do you drink coffee, Ell?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then let's make some. I could stay up all night. I've been so busy with work at the hospital, I'm a nurse by the way, that I haven't had the chance to cut loose."

"Well, the thing is-"

"Hopefully mine isn't too strong for you. I add a little extra spoonful."

"She can't drink it, Sol." Garrus programmed in for the fourth floor.

Solana said, "Spirits, I completely forgot about that. No matter, I'm sure the staff here are prepared."

"Nothing personal, _Sis, _but Shepard probably needs to get back to the Normandy. She still has a crew to maintain." As they stepped out into the hall, Garrus cleared his throat and continued, "Not to mention she has a meeting with an Alliance Admiral."

Solana propped one hand on her hip. "You know, Garrus. I'm really having to fight my urge to take you down a peg or two. You look like you haven't had a good spar in awhile. Maybe you need me to refresh your memory on who the best hand-to-hand fighter is in the family?"

"Spirits..."

She said, "I've really loved getting to meet you tonight, but Garrus is right. I do have a previous engagement for tomorrow."

Stopping and slipping an access card into the door, Solana said, "Well, I'm not the least bit tired. You two have a good night then, I'm thinking a nice hot bath with a book. Let the vacation begin!"

After a brief hug to both of them, Solana happily left them alone in the hallway, and Garrus rubbed the back of his neck as they strolled to the next door. "I actually had no idea if you had plans or not."

"I don't, but I got your hint even if she didn't."

"Chances are good she got the hint." He opened the door. "You want to come in for a minute... or two?"

"Two minutes? Sounds like a record in the making."

"When your as good as I am, two minutes is all it takes."

"Don't flatter yourself." She brushed past him and found the light switch. "Lots of yellow," she said making a sweep over the room.

The bed was outfitted in a pastel yellow comforter with white sheets and pillows. A small seating area on the far side of the room sported a faintly lighter shade than the walls, also yellow. And to her unequivocal surprise, banana bathroom tiles. "Too much damn yellow. What the hell were they thinking? Someone actually sat down with a decorating blueprint and said, you know what this room needs? More yellow."

"I never said it was pretty. Though, the tiny pyjak sitting in a tree on the table was stylish."

She narrowed one eye at the tacky centerpiece. "Well, it's still nice. Not Azure nice, but... nice."

"I didn't know you had a thing for azure."

"Well, they had really nice kitchens-" She paused. "_Touché..._" Bending at the knees, she fell back onto the overstuffed bed.

He followed suit, jostling her in the process. "You really scared me that time."

"It won't be the last. You know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"It'll take a lot more than an indoctrinated old lady to take me down. I gots skills."

"Gots skills? Did they teach you to talk like that back in the Alliance?"

"Nope. That one was all me."

"That's just... sad." Sidling his arm under her neck, he tucked her against him. "How was your meeting with Hackett?"

"Mediocre." She rested her palm on his waist, taking in his comforting, exotic scent. "The information from the Collector Base has only revealed the mention of a weapon. Whether it was a weapon from the protheans or something the reapers concocted, we don't know. It depends on how the data got there. Even if it was something we could use to fight against them, there's no instruction manual."

"What about the situation with the batarians?"

She recoiled her hand. She'd barely had time to absorb the news herself. "I got a message yesterday morning... I have to return to Earth to face charges."

"Charges?"

"The batarians are furious, and that's putting it mildly..." She sat up and skated her palms across her constricting, starchy jeans. "My trial starts in two weeks. I'm turning myself in." Following a hard punch of silence, she added, "It's the best option. They could just be putting me through the mill for the sake of appeasement."

With a wind up groan, he was on his feet in a second, going through the repertoire of motions. "Don't they realize what's coming?"

"I'm not sure anymore..."

Heatedly, he said, "How can they put you on trial for that? You're the only one trying to stop this, and they think putting _you_ - on trial - is the answer?"

Ellure watched him roam aimlessly. "Garrus. The last thing the humans need is a war on top of a war. I don't like it, but I can't fight it."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why not? Why not fight it?"

"It's better this way."

"The hell it is." he growled, "Certainly we could find you some backing. T'Soni is the Shadow Broker-"

"Stop right there. We are _not _going to involve her in this. She's up to her eyeballs already trying to help. I'm not going to ask her for blackmail to bail me out of a trial that is completely justified."

Garrus slid one hand down his face and softened his tone. "I'm just saying, that we have connections."

"What am I going to do even if that worked? Kick everyone off the ship and hightail it to a random planet till I starve to death? _I have to do this_. And like I said, it's probably just for show."

"The batarians are that furious?"

"Wouldn't the turians be?"

"Yeah... They would."

"Hackett is doing everything he can. I'm sure Anderson is too. But no matter what, these are serious charges. They _cannot_ let it slip through the cracks or Earth is going to be fighting every batarian in the galaxy when the reapers stop by for dinner. They'll get a fucking two for one plate special."

Garrus shook his head disapprovingly. "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't let it happen."

"There's nothing we can do. I'm going to turn myself in, and after that it's in fate's hands."

"No. You're not... you're not understanding me."

"Then just tell me."

He knelt down in front of her, lying the side of his face over her knees. "There has to be something."

Instinctively she leaned over him and rested her cheek on top of his head. "I know that you want to help me, but not everything can be overlooked. I made the choice, and I'll answer for it." Even though, it was never a matter of choice. It was a matter of survival. She felt ashamed of her selfish thoughts. Blood was dripping on her hands, and here she was thankful it wasn't theirs. It went against everything she had promised to herself such a long time ago.

"All the things you've done? It has to count for something. They have be open to some form of reason. I can't go out there and turn a blind eye. I can't-"

"You can't what?" she encouraged.

He stood and moved to sit beside her, staring at the floor. "... I can't loose you. Not again."

As she watched him rub his thumb over his talons, she decided it was time to convince him of otherwise. Swinging one leg over his lap to face him, she forced him to look at her. "You are _not_ going to lose me. All right? I'll find you again once all this business is over with... Unless I fall into a random canyon or trip off the Presidium."

He scoffed, mildly showing his amusement. Ellure intensified her hold. "Listen. We each have our own responsibilities. You do what you need to do. Don't sit around worrying about me and my mess. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. We have reapers knocking on our damn door, and I need to know that you will be out there fighting just as hard as I will. Eyes up here, Vakarian... Can you do that for me?"

His breaths were labored. "_Definitely_."

"We fight and push back, giving all hell."

"We won't be able to keep in contact after this."

"The Normandy still has a terminal with an extranet connection." She smiled trying to perk up his mood. "Besides, how can I miss you if you're always with me?"

"Every time we're apart you seem to find plenty of trouble to keep you distracted."

"That's because I make trouble. When my life gets boring, I go out there and punt a volus just to make my day interesting."

"I can't picture you kicking a volus."

"How about punching a hanar?" As he bequeathed a raspy laugh, she felt him relax more underneath her. "Enough of the inevitable depressing stuff. It's time for something fun." She nuzzled his nose with hers and kissed him deeply.

Resting his forehead to hers, he said, "I doubt we'll have very many chances of alone time after this."

"Make it count then, soldier."


	43. Hidden Existence

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Hidden Existence**

A metallic crying ricochets, and he falls into stride. There isn't time for hesitation, only precision. He hurdles an unfamiliar plant, black and scolded. Dirt turns to bubbling embers. He extends his strides; they're closing in. She alerts his name. A shadow falls across the ground. Turning back, he hears the weight, sees the crushing metal...

Wild eyes flew open to stare at the pleated ceiling overhead. Garrus rested his hands over his head, tenting his elbows. Mouth dry. Toes stiff. Panting. He checked to see her silhouette beside him. The dream was back from its hiatus in full force. _Too vividly_, he thought.

Rotating to his side, he tucked her back against him and rested his mandible against the scarred skin of her shoulder, breathing her in, feeling her warmth. The idea of her going on trial left a knot in his chest. Humans never ceased to amaze him with their fickle ways. Her superior had asked her to go in there - alone - and she did it without question. Then when things didn't go smoothly, her species decided to put the blame squarely on her for trying to protect them. If anything, she deserved their respect for making such a call.

The batarians had paid the price in blood, but she wasn't without her own payment. She had given them a piece of herself. He wasn't stupid. She'd keep plowing ahead, but it was another dig to her character. And that was a dig to his.

Shepard, if nothing else, had given him a purpose. To fight with her, without her. But in his mind, he was fighting _for_ her. Garrus Vakarian had something to prove. This woman had survived more risky moments in one lifetime than reasonably possible. The situation was unavoidable. The best thing he could do, the only thing he could do, was accept it and let her go. The last thing she needed was to worry about him.

The rhythm of her rise and fall quickened. "You okay?" she said smoothly.

"Yeah. Still adjusting my sleep schedule since Palaven."

Shepard reached behind her shoulder to comb her fingers over the back of his neck. Finishing a yawn, she said, "There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Sidonis turned himself in."

His mandibles contracted. "How would you know about that?"

"I was out shopping with Chambers the other day, and we passed a Citadel newscast terminal. He confessed to C-Sec about the murders."

Fighting his own aggression, he said, "He's in Council space. C-Sec won't do a damn thing. Omega is outside of their jurisdiction."

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that his attempts at self-preservation didn't strip away his conscience..." Shepard's fingers slipped away.

He continued running his thumb idly over the soft underside of her arm as he kept her melded against him. One thing had been nagging ever since that moment. Her words seemed sharp Something about this bothered her, but the subject was on the table. "Why did you block my shot?"

The pattern of her breathing altered, and he instantly regretted the decision. She was all too quiet. The more words she said, the less chance there was of a storm brewing under the surface. In an attempt to quell the rigid intensity in the air, he kissed along the hairline traces of red in the darkened room.

"I did it, because you're better than me."

He stopped.

"I did it, because I didn't want you to change, like I did."

"How much did you drink last night?"

"Not enough." She pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed.

Scooting upright, Garrus concluded he was done playing games. He needed answers. "You care to elaborate why the hell something like that would cross your mind?"

"I'm just - tired."

The ache of silence between them was unbearable. He had to get her talking. Propping his arm over his knee, he backtracked over every word she'd said since waking up. What about Sidonis' conscience? How did that relate to anything? Self-preservation. That was the answer. "What exactly happened before you joined the Alliance?"

"I've already been through all this. You know what happened."

"Something about that night is eating at you... It's okay to tell me anything. You know that."

"I told you the things I've done. You know the basics. What more do you want from me, Garrus?"

"Everything." He moved up behind her. With his forearm resting across her collarbone, he said breathily against her ear, "I want to know everything about you. Inside and out. I've been nothing but honest with you, Shepard, since day one. I've spent enough time around you that I know when you're lying to me, and I know when something is under your skin. There's a link here, and I plan to find it. I'm willing to bet that all of this has something to do with-"

"Enough! Everything was different after I shot that man. I should have just accepted the fact that I wasn't the hard ass I puffed myself up to be. It was a mistake that I can never take back. A mistake that led to another one even more terrible."

"You did it to save yourself."

"Oh, so you're okay with self-preservation now?"

"Sidonis was my brother, and he betrayed me. He was responsible for killing my men. It's not the same. Sometimes the news exaggerates things for emotional effect, Shepard."

"If you had taken that shot, you would have been no better than me. No better than when I gunned down nine people for my own resentment at allowing one person to effect me."

"He threatened your life. That does not constitute as merely allowing him to _effect_ you-"

"_Do not _make justifications for _my_ actions. _Please_."

Returning the same level of edged heat, he said, "I am not going anywhere. Stop trying to prove to me what a terrible person you are. I don't believe it. It's time you explained why you're trying so hard to keep this from me."

Shepard bolted from his proximity and ripped the yellow blanket off the bed, bunching it around herself as she shuffled across the room. Turning one chair to face the window, she settled with her back to him, gazing out at the Citadel's night scene.

He was frustrated. He was angry. He was hurting, because she was hurting. But he wasn't giving up that easy. Unconcerned with modesty, he followed her lead and parked into the chair across the table, also facing toward the window. After pushing the ridiculous centerpiece out of the way, he watched her chew the inside of her cheek. "Start talking."

The bottom of her foot flattened against the wall as the other hooked over it. "Where would you like me to start?" she said snidely.

"The beginning. When I said I wanted to know everything, I meant it." He eased back and dug one elbow into the armrest. Once this was cleared out of the way, he could drop the "grumpy" turian facade. He just had to break her down first.

* * *

Moistening her lips, Ellure stared straight ahead. It had been so tight under lock and key. How did it come to this? She wasn't afraid to tell him. She wasn't afraid that he'd know the things she'd done. After all, he was there for her through it all. The colonists from Horizon after her fight with Zaeed, the hours after Ashley died, Garrus was the one to glue her back together. Even when she'd skirted the shore of the waterfall the first time before the Omega Four Relay, he was there. Her only stipulation was remembering the pain. To face her grief.

The arms of the Citadel cast speckles of light in the darkness like forgotten fireflies. Even from here she could feel his fervor. If she didn't tell him, then he would be wounded by her lack of disclosure, and she'd betray all of his trust in her ability to be open with him. That wasn't an option. She would endure this one more time.

Her chest constricted and her teeth set tight. She clutched the soft fabric around her tighter to block out the chill. "I spent my entire life unknown. From my earliest memories, he was all I had. No one else cared about what would happen to me. I just... existed.

"Shortly after my eighteenth birthday, Jaren and I were faced with adulthood. We had nowhere to go. No jobs available to even get us started. We were nobody's trying to be somebody's. That was the beginning of our downfall. Searching for the impossible..."

Ellure stuffed her faded denim jeans into her pack along with the only two shirts she owned. Everything else belonged to the orphanage. "You think old maid Marion will miss us?"

"Considering this was her idea? Hells no. We finished our basic ed. Her legal requirements have been met. She's got enough mouths to feed anyways. Time we made our own creds." Jaren tousled her hair. "Besides, I cut us a fuck fine deal with Hastings. His boy, Quint, is setting us up nice and pretty. All you gotta do is look 'innocent'. Which shouldn't be hard for you. Reckon no one's taken the time to dig into that flower bed." he said with a crooked smile.

"You're such an ass! If it weren't for you bearing down on every guy who's given me a second glance, I might have had the freedom of living a little."

"It's for your own good."

"Control freak."

"Sassafras." he said, pinching his nose. "I don't know why you insist on wearing that stuff."

"Uh, it smells nice. Duh."

"Too sweet for my blood."

"Well, your blood is like tar."

"_Ha. Ha_. She thinks she's crackin' jokes now." Jaren pried up the loose floorboard beside their bunk. Lifting out a M-72 Snake Eye, he slid it into the pillowcase and covered it up. "Quint starts training me tomorrow. I'll give you a little recap each night."

"If I have you to cover my back, what do I need to learn to shoot for?"

Slapping the side of her head as he stood toe-to-toe with her, Jaren growled, "Because it'd be fucking idiotic if you couldn't hold your own out there, Ell. This is the big leagues now. You know I'll take care of you, and that includes making you self-sufficient. Christ, you need to pay attention." She rolled her eyes. "I saw that." He jammed a finger into her sternum stiffly. "Get your shit together. Do what they tell you. You got that? No funny stuff."

"No funny stuff." She raised her right hand as if swearing an oath. "I promise to be the friendliest and most enticing Hallex distributor this city's ever seen. And when required, the most unseen thief. Rumor has it I'll be their lead sneak for the drop off's... At least, I hope so. I'd rather not sit around on a bench all day waiting for sales."

Wrapping his hand around the back of her head, Jaren pulled her to his shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I mean it. No bullshit."

"Let's go, or you're going to make us late and cause all sorts of untold chaos before we're even on the payroll."

He pushed her head away playfully. "Bossy little pole bean."

"Damn right."

After leaving their childhood shanty with the creaky, web riddled door, Ellure spent her next few weeks living in a studio apartment with Jaren. Each day he grew increasingly distant. The only time she saw him was at night when he'd train her to shoot a small pistol he'd purchased with their first commission. On some occasions, he would even show her how to fire his rifle.

At work, she was well on her way to flying solo. A few successful heists had bolstered her into more than placidly tendering. She was now memorizing credit and Hallex drop off locations for some of the bigger clienteles. Her tactical abilities were becoming an asset. She was cementing her place, which in turn required a proof of allegiance. Not just anyone was allowed to handle the cash flow.

Finally, the night of their official admissions came. She knew it required a test of endurance and loyalty in blood. However, her road would not be so clear cut. Her skin crawled at the way Hastings had touched her the night before. One thick, lavishly adorned finger slid under the strap of her tank top and downward till Jaren had mumbled something under his breath. Whatever he had said was enough to rattle Quint, whose dark eyes shifted edgily. She understood the implications of her impending induction, but what did she have to lose? If she ran to the authorities, there would be no investigation. She was a nobody and peddling in a lifestyle that would only pour the fuel on herself.

Waiting in the glow of a street light, Ellure tugged at the base of her shirt as though it would somehow make her appearance more presentable. Jaren ground out his third cigarette with the toe of his boot while the humidity made his thick mahogany curls stick to his brow. Even in the poor lighting she could see his smoldering green eyes searching for their contact. "You got your pistol?"

She lifted up the back of her shirt and turned around. "Satisfied?"

"Is it loaded?"

"Yes... What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a precaution," he assured. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared. You should always have a backup of some sort."

Ignoring his little mottos, she said, "This is all just standard procedures, right? I endure one night. You endure one fight." Jaren wiped his brow with the back of his hand and shook his head. Displeased with his lack of explanation, she continued, "I thought you said-"

"I know what I said!" He lowered his voice and checked the area nervously as he pointed at the cement between them. "I know what you think is going to happen here tonight, but I also know what he's planning. You just make sure that gun is on you at all times. You got that?"

"I don't understand... I thought that once this was over, we would be accepted. Part of the 'family', so to speak."

"This ain't no family. _Never_ drop your guard. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"You didn't drag me into anything. It was this or starving to death on a street corner."

"No... We could have joined the Alliance. Food and a bed. A life worth living."

"I don't think we're Alliance material."

"Never know. I heard they're looking to fill the ranks. May be willing to take on a couple nobody's for the sake of extra help."

"Oh, good. I always wanted to be a 'red shirt'."

He smiled crookedly. "Christ, you watch too many old vids."

"Guilty as charged."

Quint strolled up, hands in his pockets. His short, lightweight build seemed menacing tonight as he hitched his chin toward the alleyway across the street. "This way."

Jaren square his hands on her shoulders. "Ell, you are to stay here. Quint will come to pick you up after I make my appointment."

"What? Wait a minute... You can't go by yourself."

He ran his fingers through his damp curls. "Stay here. No if's, and's, or but's about it. You got that?"

The grave expression he held finally led her to realize his intent. "No. You don't have to do this. I won't let you do this."

"It's alright. I can take it doubled down."

The threads were unraveling. "No, please, no. I can handle myself. I'll just go along with it. What does it matter? I'm not a fucking nun."

"That you most certainly are not. But I don't like the way he looks at you. Come hell or high water, I'm not about to give that madman the ability to get his kicks from you."

"You know they are not going to let you walk out of there. Just let me... let me do this. One and done."

He exhaled stridently. "It's not that easy. He won't leave it at that. He won't stop till every ounce of life has been stripped from you. You think it's a coincidence you're the only girl doing more than selling her body? Hmm? It's not."

She grabbed his forearm and pulled him against her. "You cannot do this to me. I have no one else... Please..."

"No, Ell. Quint will be back to take you home. Stick with him." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Be good, Sassafras."

* * *

"... that was the last time I saw him."

Garrus rubbed his brow plate in circular motions. "They killed him during the initiation."

"Yes. But it wasn't because of taking the extra hits... I was told he was _too soft_ for their way of life."

"What happened to you after he died?"

"I did what Jaren told me to do. I stuck with Quint. I was removed from dealing and thievery, and placed into sniper training. The job was pretty straightforward."

"Okay then..." Shepard tossed her head back, blinking profusely. He wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms, and to somehow _make_ this better for her, but Garrus resigned to pensive listening. She wasn't ready yet. As he considered the fragments, he said, "Is Quint the one who pulled the knife on you? Is he the one who forced you to take the shot?"

Shepard's misery began to reveal itself in a glossy streak under the night lights of the Citadel. "Yes... I spent my first month only as an intimidation tactic. Then this one guy stands up and refuses to pay. Said he was cleaning up his act and didn't have the credits. I was supposed to kill him, but... I couldn't do it. I shot past him."

"I thought you killed him?"

"I _did_..." Shepard leaned forward dropping her head into her hand. Burgundy waves curtained the side of her face. "I'd broken the chain of command and disregarded the severity of my situation. Quint took me up to the rooftop, two days later. I had a second chance. When the moment came, I pulled the trigger with the side of a steel blade in my peripheral. Left me a nice scar," she said, pulling back her hair, indicating to the area of her neck just below the ear, "but after the attack on the SSV... it's gone now.

"Anyways, learning that man had three kids, I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps something similar had happened to my own parents. I decided to stop the cycle."

"That's what led to you killing the nine gang members? To cut ties." Garrus reaffirmed.

"Getting free was my secondary goal. Shamefully, I still had a score to settle. And now I had a reason to do it. After the news report, I made my first stop. For Quint, I made sure it was quick. Painless. He never saw me..." Ellure surged with grief, struggling to hold back the tears. He needed to know.

"He threatened your life. Forced you to commit murder. I can't understand why it upsets you. Someone had to do it. To take that bastard down before he killed you or anyone else."

Ellure exhaled shakily. It was time to bring her mistake to the light. Her flashflood temper had stripped the best of her, and the only person to blame was herself. "It was a terrible night, but the weather was a perfect ally. I set out for my last target. The big head honcho in charge of our gang's branch. The district leader himself..."

The rain fell in heavy sheets. Ellure secured the hood of her navy jacket tighter. Tightening the laces of her boots, she made sure they were secured before tucking her unruly hair out of view. The strap of her carrying case slipped over her head to settle between her breasts. The rifle within it was solidified freedom and vengeance. She checked her hip holster, the picks in her pocket, and the ammo hidden under her oversized jacket. Everything was accounted for.

The streets were slick as rivers snaked through the gutters. Reaching the corner street light, she waited for a passing hover car before crossing. Breathing harder, she focused on quieting the slosh of her feet in the puddles.

Sure she wasn't followed, she walked to the end of the alleyway. On the right was the metal door. Digging into the pocket of her cargo pants, she pulled out her lock pick and set to work. Her hair crept forward and soaked up the water that threatened to fall into her vision. The door clicked and released.

Easing it open, she entered into the warehouse and secured the door inaudibly. The center of the room was cleared and scoured. No doubt the place of "business". Sticking to the shadowed wall, she made her way to the back of the room.

She curled and uncurled her fingers, staring at the final step. A dim glow reached out from under door. She brought down her rifle and removed the protective case to set on the floor. Loading it, she took a solid breath. _Jaren_. He'd taught her to protect herself. Told her to be good. But no good could come from this life. Biting her bottom lip to dull the pain in her chest, she took one step back and cocked the rifle.

"Who's there?"

She kicked the door open, sending it crashing against the wall, sweeping the room with her Snake Eye. "Hands where I can see 'em." She was relieved to find him alone.

"Well if it isn't our resident goody-goody." Hastings sneered from his cushioned couch on the right side of the room. "Come to ask me to make a woman out of you? All you had to do was ask. No need to threaten."

"That wouldn't happen you if you were the last man on Earth."

"I'm touched... What do you want, Chick? I'm a very busy man."

"You're the last on my list."

He scoffed, lacing his thick fingers together. Each finger adorned by gawdy jeweled rings with a gold watch nestled in the coarse black hairs of his wrist. "Is that so? Tell me then. Why bite the hand that feeds you?"

"You know damn well why."

"Jaren? That little pussy who put me in a pinch? He's not worth the dust on my floors." Her finger trembled violently against the trigger pressure. "Tell me something. Why now?"

"Because that man didn't deserve to die. He had kids for fuck's sake!"

"You think I give a shit about that? This is business. You use the product, you pay for it. Credits or blood, makes no difference to me. A message needed to be sent. You failed to deliver that message..."

"Oh, I delivered it."

The hazel eyes under his dark heavy set brow showed a spark of fear, then hardened. "I find that hard to believe." She ran through her list of kills backwards stopping at Quint. Unperturbed, Hastings pulled back his lips to reveal a toothy grin. "Oh, this is perfection." He started applauding. "Fucking perfection."

Adjusting her tiring stance, she held her aim. "Excuse me?"

"You have done me the biggest favor a man of my position could ever ask for."

She shook the wet strands of hair, dripping onto her nose, out of her visual. "I'm afraid I'm going to need some clarification."

"You see, I prefer my men to be loyal and callused." His gritty laugh echoed off the walls of the small living space. "You, this slack jawed sugar tits, comes in here and tells me that you - _you, single handedly _cleared out the worm in my apple."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't talk to him did you? Oh sweet, naive Quint. He thought he was going to win your affections. He promised that softy of yours, what was his name?"

"You know damn well what his name was."

"Right... Jaren. Well, Quint and Jaren had a touching moment before he died. Brought a salty little tear to my eye. Turns out Quint swore to be your bona fide bodyguard. Pretty sweet deal. Getting your buddy to pass the torch to his more than capable hands..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Quint was the one who cut you the deal. Twice, in fact. The first time was to procure you a _safe _job, even without Jaren's entrepreneurial spirit. The second time was to barter for your life, even though you challenged my authority. Seems he was well-bitten by your charms."

"Quint pulled his knife on me-"

"And I wanted to have your corpse disintegrated... after me and a few friends had our fun first. Wouldn't want you die not experiencing all the pleasures of the world." She remained silent as he eyed her attentively. "Pity. You would have come to like it."

"I don't fuck the hand that feeds me." She spit, narrowly missing his polished shoe.

His forehead creased with a frown. "Quint guaranteed me you would take the shot and attest your loyalty. I didn't question his method. Seeing the mark of his blade, I know now that you were _extremely_ uncooperative. I wonder how difficult it was for him to cut you. Probably broke his heart."

Hastings paused as if waiting for her to reply. Receiving nothing, he continued, "I suspected as much that you wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. _Too soft_. Your _brother_ wasn't much different. Like right now, I can see the guilt over what you did to your only ally left. Poor scrappy Quint... Do it."

"What?"

"Do it. Pull the fucking trigger... Look me in the eyes and do it!" He stood, arms outstretched to open his barrel chest. "You can't, can you? Sure it's easy from far away. Lacks a personal touch." She swallowed hard. "See. You did me a favor. Your brother was too weak for this business. Quint had potential, but Jaren was a poison. Spreading his notions of honor in a world that has none. Look at you. Too stupid and empathetic to-"

Bang!

* * *

Shepard slid out of the chair and curled forward, weaving her hands through her hair with a keening cry. "It's my fault... I should have spoken to Quint first... I should have stopped Jaren that night..."

Watching the strong, stubborn minded woman he loved crumble before him, Garrus set out to fix what was broken. "You are not responsible for that."

Sniffling and mopping at her red blotched cheeks, she said, "I stopped you from killing Sidonis, because I didn't want you to carry that regret on your shoulders. He was like a brother to you, and if you had found out later that you'd made a mistake that you can never take back?

"I have ruined so many lives... I joined the Alliance to defend those who couldn't protect themselves. I swore that no more would die by my hands... then I lost Ashley."

As Shepard choked on her sobs, Garrus knelt down in front of her. "Williams was an Alliance soldier. She understood what was at stake and put all former discretions aside. She died a hero."

Massaging her eyes, she said, "But it wasn't just Ashley. It was the colonists on Horizon. It was the batarians..."

"Shepard, half of the colonists survived, because of you. The batarians were a tragic loss, but you saved billions more in exchange. You've given us all a fighting chance."

"Do you know what the worst part of it was? That after I had gotten past the shock of killing so many... I was thankful it wasn't you... or Tali... Joker, Jack..." Slicing the air with the back of her hand, she said, "What kind of person thinks like that? A selfish one."

Angling her chin up, he lowered his gaze to hers. "The kind of person who can understand someone else's loss. The kind of person who fights with a passion for what they love. Whether it's an individual or an entire galaxy, you do the best you can. That's all you can do. You think I went into that Collector Base worrying about the millions of humans I was setting out to save? I wasn't... I was only concerned about one. If that makes me a bad guy, so be it. Either way the mission was accomplished."

"But it's different. What if the Collectors had been abducting turians?"

He sighed. "Then I would have been fighting for my people, my family, and one _very_ important human. But, I would have been keeping myself alive just for the human giving me an incentive to see tomorrow."

She snorted a paltry laugh. "Who is this lucky human? I might have to share words with this person."

He kissed her forehead. "You. Always you."

Flushing, she buried her face to his chest as he enveloped her shoulders. "I'm just so tired. I feel like every single time I see a flicker of hope at the end of the tunnel, someone keeps shutting off the light."

"You're not the only one in the tunnel... Do you remember when I told you that I make my own choices and take my own risks?"

"I remember..."

"Just this once, I'll go ahead and give you this one. You were right to block it."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"If I had killed him, something between us may have altered course."

"How?"

"You would have changed your mind about me."

She scoffed incredulously. "I doubt that."

"No, now you already said it yourself, more or less, and besides, my shoulders are built for extra weight. Maybe not for me, but for you... I suppose when you love someone, you're always willing to save them by any means necessary."

"I'm sorry for turning into a raving maniac on you. I just-"

"Don't be. I'm here for you in any way, shape, or form."

"Wait..." Her lips hinted to a smile. "Say it."

"Hmm?"

"Say it."

"Say what? I think we've said plenty already. It's getting late." Scooping one arm under her knees, he lifted her, blanket and all. "I think we both need some sleep. I've got a meeting, and then I have to plan another trip to the movies."

"Oh, no... Anything but Blasto."

He lowered her onto the bed and sat beside her. "I'm sure you'll like this one."

"Well, now that's scary. Hang a second... Stop hijacking the conversation!" Shepard sat up and slammed his shoulders to the bed. "You cocky son of a bitch. You're going to be leaving in a matter of days, and you are going to say it. Or this may have to get rough."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Sprawling over the comfortable accommodations, he scratched the side of his face.

"Hell. No." Slinging one naked leg over his waist, she shimmied and pinned his arms to his side with her knees, still holding tight to her drapery. "Say it."

"I love your hair." Her eyes narrowed. "Your eyes." She exhaled dramatically, creating a rustling effect as her hair hung over her face. "Your smile." Only able to move his fingers, he wrapped them around the end of her cover and tugged. "And plenty of other things."

"It's much easier if you just _say it_. Simple."

"You'd hate it if anything was actually that simple. You'd go crazy."

"I wonder if your sister would tell me where your visor is..."

"I love you." Watching her reaction, he said more earnestly, "I love you, Shepard."

"I love you too, Garrus." She leaned forward and kissed his scarred mandible before sliding off of him. As she nestled in her cocoon of covers, he noted the lack of sharing going on.

"Well, that's just stingy."

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I'm so warm and toasty I couldn't hear you over the sighs of my contentment."

A few yanks and the blanket transferred to his side. "I'll be here if you need me."

"You did not just... You... Oh I have no words for you right now, but when I come up with something," she pounded her fist into her palm and growled in frustration. Gathering her knees to her chest, she glowered at him over her shoulder.

After a minute of her wasted defiance, he held out one arm. "Need me for something?" She held up her middle finger. "I'm too tired at the moment," he said in response.

"You know that is _not_ what I meant."

"My arm is getting tired too..."

"Oh for crying out loud."

Shepard's slight frame fitted under his armpit and down the length of his side while she hiked one knee up over his thigh and plastered her icy toes to the inside of his lower leg. "Spirits... Why didn't you cover up your feet?"

"Don't be such a baby."

With her arm draped over his waist, he said, "This is a nice setup. Judging by your clinginess, I would say you agree."

"Goodnight, Garrus."

He closed his eyes, triumphant and fulfilled. "What would you do without me?"

"Sweet Jesus, you are full of yourself."

"Only because someone adores me."

"Let's not carried away with this." She sighed tersely. "Again. Goodnight. Garrus."

Stealing her hand, he kissed five delicate fingertips and smirked. "It's only good when you're here."

"Something is wrong with you." She paused. "That's it! It's all that head trauma. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"It's too late for that. I've obviously won this one fair and square. There's no way your pulling the rug out from under me this time."

"Damn it."


	44. Bittersweet

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Bittersweet**

Garrus slid his hand across warm cotton sheets and groggily glanced over the room to discover her at the end of the bed slinking into her jeans from the night before and a silver shirt that draped pleasurably off one shoulder. "I'm meeting the girls for breakfast before they leave."

The fact she chose to cover her left side did not go unnoticed by him. "Who?"

"Tali and Goto. Everyone else is making the trip home with me. I think Jack is hoping to stick around long enough to improve her record, like community service." She laughed through her nose and sunk into her hip. "You, uh, planning on vegetating in bed all day?"

"The view is nice."

"Pervert."

"Says the woman caught looking at vids."

"That was all Mordin. I was trying to educate myself."

"How did that go?"

She shrugged. "I prefer the hands on approach."

Reality knocked on the door. Jumping to his feet, he glanced to the clock. He was late. He gathered his clothes out of his duffle bag before rushing to the bathroom. "I'll let you get that."

She nodded. Ellure waited till he was out of sight to open the door. "Hey."

"Previous engagement, huh? And I see he kept you overnight and didn't even let you get a fresh change of clothes... I'm sorry. We tried to teach him decorum. Only so much you can do, I guess." Solana shook her head. "I was coming to see if Garrus was up for breakfast before his big meeting."

"He'll be a second. I was just heading out myself."

Solana's nose wiggled. "You smell like him. Whatever your normal scent is, I assure you it's much better."

"Thanks." she said, feeling slightly self-conscious with his sister's disclosure.

Garrus' hand slid around her waist as he shoveled them both out the door, forcing Solana to stumble back. "Spirits, you're awful pushy lately."

"Going to have to skip breakfast with you, Sol." Garrus hugged his sister, kissed her forehead, and left.

Ellure watched him disappear into the elevator as he slipped on a glove. "Breakfast, Solana?"

"Sure. You can call me Sol. Everyone else does."

* * *

Laughter filled the morning elegance while the carefree conversation flowed. Tali observed Shepard squish her cheek on her fist picking at her food with a fork. Jack said, "General Victory Claw? This is some serious blackmail shit."

"Jack." Shepard said, dragging out the name with a warning glance.

"What? You were already thinking it."

"Actually I wasn't."

"You should have been. You're loosing your touch, Shepard." Jack slurped on a glass of orange drink and stared at their guest. "How come we don't see more turian women?"

Solana said, "Because we're too busy keeping the men from tearing each other apart and collapsing society."

Jack raised one eyebrow higher than the other. "Fucking serious?"

"Nah, I'm kidding with you. You've probably just never noticed us. There's a rumor going around that we look a lot like the men."

Goto shook the hair over her eyes to the side and stirred her beverage. "I hear most species can't tell humans apart either."

Recalling a few confusing moments during her adolescence, Tali said, "I can't begin to tell you how many times I get mistaken for other quarians." Especially when sitting in a classroom with thirty other students all wearing the same pre-personalized protective suit. "If you haven't noticed, we always introduce ourselves before conversation."

"I look for the lanky purple bombshell," said Jack. "But asari? They confuse the shit out of me."

Still feeling puffy eyed, Ellure experienced a twinge of joy as she pictured the little asari, Niri, she'd met on Docking Bay D15. "They have markings... or freckles. If you pay attention, you'll notice most species have their own variations of skin tones as well."

"I'll be," Solana chirped, "I don't think I've ever seen a drell. Till today. I'm seeing two."

They all followed her gaze to the corner table of Apollo's Cafe. Ellure's mouth hung open, and she set down her fork. "Excuse me for a minute."

With the chair legs squeaking across the floor, Tali viewed as Shepard went to speak with Thane and what must have been his son. Goto cocked her head and confirmed what most were already thinking. "Good looks run in the family."

"Not my thing." said Jack as she returned to her meal aggressively.

Solana said, "She knows them?" They all observed as Shepard hugged Thane in her usual suffocative manner and pulled a chair up to their table. "Rather well I'm guessing?"

Catching Jack's intake of air, Tali kicked her boot under the table to prevent any mischief. "He was on the Normandy and helped us to fight the Collectors."

Solana brought her attention back. "You mean you three were fighting with her? I thought you were ship crew. What do you do? I mean, what's your specialty?"

"Quarian machinist. I also work as an engineer for the SR-2."

Jack held up a glowing hand. "Biotics. Being a bitch is my side hobby."

"Tech." Goto took a sip of her tea. With everyone's expectant pause, she lowered her cup. "... and other things."

"I serve in the medical field. Hand-to-hand specialist."

A spark of sudden interest arose in Jack, and the table jiggled as she leaned forward onto it. "Have you ever fought a krogan?"

"A few times." Solana smiled. "I don't like to brag, but I've been very successful."

"Any of those young and temperamental?" Jack eased back and shrugged one shoulder. "Ya' know, for the sake of knowledge and learning. All that bullshit. Incase I should ever be needed in a hand-to-hand fight with a krogan."

Following Goto's insinuating phony cough, Tali said, "Why not just ask how to beat Grunt, Jack?"

Solana rapped her talons thoughtfully. "There was one time I was given a bit of a challenge..."

Jack's eyes lit up like the drive core. "Fill me in."

* * *

"Tannor Nuara?" Shepard said, "I might have deleted anything you sent me in that case."

He watched his son eating unhurriedly, simulating a lack of interest. Thane Krios was not fooled by the sudden lapse of curiosity in the commander. It was Kolyat who had been keeping him up to date on news reports regarding her recent dealings. The boy's fascination in his work with her had at first been amusing, but now it was bordering on unsettling. "I was afraid to contact you under my real name-" The scratch in his throat hitched and sent him into a degrading display.

She glanced to Kolyat with worry, and upon receiving no contact she turned to him and placed her hand on his. "How is the care here? If you need anything-"

"No," he choked, trying not to take offense with her concern. Breathing more easily, he assured, "No. The staff at the Huerta Memorial have been most kind. I am doing well."

She seemed unconvinced. "So why the new name?"

"I have my share of enemies. The Shadow Broker, I'm sure, is always looking."

"The Shadow Broker? You're worried about her? Or him."

He distinguished an oddity in her response. "There is more that would seek to harm me through my son if given the chance. I seek to prevent such."

Pastel eyes did a quick dart around the cafe. "You don't need to worry about the Shadow Broker... How's your breakfast, Kolyat?"

Finished with the last bite of his morning fruit plate, his son said, "Pardon my hearing. You've dealt with the Shadow Broker?"

"The Shadow Broker is a busy individual these days. I've not met them, but with the state of the galaxy right now, I'm sure your father is the least of their worries."

She was being truthful. Perhaps the reference was a slip. As he felt the tablecloth tug from her knee movement, he decided not. "What puts you on the Citadel?"

"A few things," she said. "Visiting with Garrus' family for a little bit. After that, I'm going home."

"Home?"

"Earth."

Noting the aching air, Thane wasn't so sure if "home" was the proper term. "You mean your native land?"

"Yep."

"Home is not the same thing."

_"Shepard! Get a fucking move on already!" _Jack waved. _"You in the leather! The girls say you look good! Your boy too!"_

"He's a kid, Jack. No offense, Kolyat. I'm old... or older... or - just nevermind." Shepard's cheeks reddened as she stood. "Now's a good time to make an exit."

"I see you are still with some of your team."

"A few. So long as they behave themselves." She hugged him once more and whispered, "Sorry about that... Enjoy your time with Kolyat, and I promise to stop deleting your letters."

He smiled as she said goodbye to his son and jogged off to rejoin with the quarian and two humans, plus a female turian he couldn't recall. _Perhaps a relation to Garrus_, he thought, eyeing over the recognizable blue paint. One day Shepard would realize where her home was.

His attention refocused as his son began telling him about his recent bout of community service. "I've been working as an aide at the children's center in the Commons. There is a menagerie in my group. It's amazing how none of them acknowledge the differences between each other's races. Except for me. We are poorly represented it seems."

"Drell are content to stay on Kahje, for the most part. I was more adventurous... Although, I would very much like to see a desert."

"I will be finished with my community service by the end of the month. Why don't I go with you?"

"Yes. I would like that." Thane folded his hands up on the table and smiled. "I will make the necessary arrangements."

* * *

"Let me see if I'm following this plot line." Shepard whispered to him, "This turian is a spy and magically woos every woman he crosses. On top of that, he has a handheld version of a Thanix cannon that fits in his shoe? What are we watching?"

Garrus sighed. "It doesn't matter if it's believable or not. It's all about the action scenes."

"Action scenes? You mean the one where the asari bursts out of the water half-ass naked? I mean, _come on_. They should keep it fair. And really, who does that? I know when I get done swimming, I sure as hell don't do that. I shake sand out of my shorts."

"Back up now. What did you mean by 'fair'?"

She lowered her popcorn bag and waved her hand toward the view screen. "If I have to look at boobs, I demand a male equivalent."

"There isn't really an equivalent for men. It's all or nothing."

"Then let's see it all. For equality, of course."

Garrus mashed one hand down his face. "I knew I should have only brought Joker."

"Man, you're telling me." Joker sighed.

"So you two can sit here and stare at asari boobs without ramification? I don't think so." Shepard directed his attention to her chest. "I know I'm not _gifted_ in certain areas like Miranda or Bouncy Blue over there-"

"Shepard. Female turians do not have the same level of squish you do."

"Oh. Well. Now I'm too big, is that what you're saying?"

"No... I just... I enjoy what you have. It's more than enough for me."

"Okay, that was pretty good."

"I thought so too."

Goto stuck her head over the back of the chairs between them. "Well played, Garrus. Well played."

"I've had plenty of practice." he said proudly.

"Who's side are you on here?" Shepard tossed a few kernels over her shoulder to drive Goto back.

Solana whispered to Goto behind him, "Are they always like this?"

"It's kept me entertained since I joined the Normandy."

Shepard scoffed. "Oh. Yes. Right. Our relationship is what entertains you in the shuttle bay, I'm sure."

"Although, I had to actually walk away from a poker game once. I'll just say things got heated. _A little_."

Solana said, "Heated? Like fighting?"

"Not exactly. More like-"

Garrus interrupted, "You can stop there, Goto. She knows enough already."

Sol said, "That reminds me. This one time Garrus was playing cards with some friends of ours. They ran out of credits so they bet that he would have to strip to his skivvies and-" He turned back to give her an ominous glare. "He would have to, uh... I forgot what I was about to tell you. Slip of the mind."

"Glad to hear it." Garrus said, returning to watch the movie.

Joker said, "I'm thinking we should all dress like this. Tuxes for every occasion. Shepard in a slick little pencil skirt."

Shepard leaned forward to peer around him. "Never gonna happen."

Following a death defying car chase, credits began rolling and lighting returned to their theater. Garrus eased back till his knees converged with the back of the chair in front of him, waiting for the bulk of other moviegoers to scuttle away before they could follow. "What's the verdict?"

Shepard crossed her legs to tuck one foot behind his calf. "Well, it was decent. I could have driven that car better, but on a scale of one to ten - with ten being awesome - I'd give it a six."

"That's all the credit I'm going to get?"

"Let's not get greedy here."

Joker got to his feet. "She must have loved it."

He nodded in agreement, pleased to have lived down his cycle of bad movie choices. Exiting out onto the Presidium, he slowed as Joker and Goto left arm in arm for the ship. His sister muttered about her plans for dinner with his father and before he knew it, the group had disbanded. "That's unusual."

"Very. Care to go armor shopping with me?"

"Again?"

"Well... Aside from my breastplate, I sorta broke my visor... and I may or may not have lost my gun."

"You_ lost _your M-98?"

"More or less."

"More or- How is that even possible?" He paused. "Don't answer that. I'm not really shocked." Taking her hand, he ignored the curious glances of the Citadel populace. He didn't have the time to worry about a stranger's opinion of their relationship.

Entering into Kassa Fabrications, he set to work looking over rifles. He wasn't about to ship off to Palaven and leave her to fly home unarmed. "I'll be."

"What is it?"

"M-98."

"How is that possible? I thought you said only I could fire one?"

"Seems its been redesigned. Capable of being used by anyone now."

"Get two."

"Shepard. That's rather pricey."

"Cerberus paid us well. Miranda made sure of that." She winked as she looked up at him. "You worked just as hard as I did, and now you can have shiny new gun to go with your shiny new visor when you get to Palaven. Consider it a gift."

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "All I got you was some fish and a bottle of wine."

She exhaled loudly. "The fish died..."

"What?"

"I... was busy."

"Maybe next time I'll buy you flowers, or thermal clips. Still it's not nearly enough."

"You've given me much more than I could have asked for. Besides, this is my choice. Load 'em up with the top accessories. Technically, it's Cerberus credits." She cocked her head as she looked at the rifles in the glass case. "Spend as many as you can."

"All right..." After flitting through possible trimmings at the console, he completed the order. "Should be ready in a few. We can shop for your armor while we wait."

"What did you go with?" she said as they strolled to the Cipritine Armory.

"Extended barrels and a concentration mod for you."

"Concentration mod?"

"It'll help with your aim."

"That's just downright insulting."

"If I'm not here, I want to make sure you hit the target."

"Crap. Now I'm not sure whether to take offense or not."

After waiting for another customer, Garrus stepped up to the armory counter and stared at the terminal. Filing through, he pointed out a Hadne-Kedar breastplate. "Here."

"I can't even pronounce that..."

He shook his head. After picking out a visor, leg plates, and the like, he said, "I'm thinking this mix match will be good. Extra shielding, automatic sensors for Medi-gel injection, plenty of thermal clip holsters. Able to attach five weapons, or in your case, rifles and heavy weapons... the hip holster for your pistol costs a little extra, but you can never carry too many guns."

"Yawn."

"Now, for your Omni-tool-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Nobody_ is touching my Omni-tool."

"Why? I'm certain it needs to be upgraded."

Using her finger to indicate he come closer, she stood on her toes and whispered, "Tali upgraded mine."

"They can just carry over the programming and-"

"No. You see. The thing is... it's not exactly been made public yet... She uh, well, it's..."

"Are you telling me Tali installed something illegal?"

"Well. It's really handy."

Garrus straightened. "Let's just replace _one _of your wrist guards then."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"As long as you don't get caught with it, you should be fine."

"It's in the final beta. Should be released to the public in a several months."

"Even so. Try not to get caught with it."

"Are you condoning a criminal act?"

"Ell... I've seen you break into ATM's and 'swanky' hotels. Not to mention the Shadow Broker's ship. An illegal Omni-tool download is the least of my worries. What size?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your measurements?"

"Stand aside. I got this." She stuck out her arm to brush him back and hovered over the screen, blocking.

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to keep me from seeing this? What does it matter? I've already seen it all."

"Personal pride. I wouldn't want you to be comparing numbers. If you don't have them, you can't compare them. It will also prevent you from buying me ridiculous articles of clothing. There." She audibly gasped. "What color?" Judging by her devious gleam, he already knew the answer. "How bout green?"

His notions were right. "How about not."

With a hearty laugh, she said, "Don't worry. I've already decided. We are going to compromise. A nice medium teal. Not too bright and flashy. I know how you feel about '_neon signs that scream, shoot here'_."

He peered over her shoulder. "Not bad."

"It'll be ready for pickup by tomorrow. Sweet, I'll have a full new set of armor by the time I leave. Well, almost a full new set."

"You can replace the wrist guard in a few months."

"Yeah... we'll see."

Shepard hugged his arm close her, reminding of him of their first outing on the Citadel together when he'd miscalibrated choosing that first movie. Things were so much easier with her. For a moment he'd almost forgotten what lie ahead. As if reading his mind, she said, "What did Fedorian say?"

"He's hesitant. Dad thinks with a little one on one talk between them, he may be able to get us something."

"Anything is better than nothing."

"If we were fighting something other than the Reapers, I might have believed that statement."

"You're still leaving tomorrow?"

He came to a stop at the railing and leaned down on his elbows, looking out over the Citadel traffic bustling away with their daily routines, families going to and from. "Yeah. I'm not giving up that easily."

She leaned back on the railing beside him. "Don't. You do whatever it takes. If that means pestering the primarch till his ears fall off, keep at him."

"Turians don't have ears."

"You know what I meant." She pushed his arm with hers before resting her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm about to say this."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to miss you."

He smiled. "I know."

"That's it?"

"_Let's not get greedy here," _he mimicked_._

"I do not sound like that..." She bit her lip and bumped his hip with hers as she left for the elevator. "See you tonight, Grumpy. Don't be late! And keep it hushed!"

"Wouldn't miss it." He returned to watching the skyline.

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News." He flinched and turned around to see Shepard intercepted.

Stiff arming to block the camera, she said, "Damn it! No comment."

"Is there anything you wish to say regarding your mass destruction of-"

"No. Comment." Shepard shielded her eyes and tried to circle behind the reporter.

Al-Jilani moved with her. "Sources claim you've been summoned to stand trial for the death of three hundred thousand batarians. Are you planning to return to Earth-"

"No comment!" Shepard eased back and covered her chest, lifting her shoulders as she reiterated coolly, "No comment."

A crowd began to take pause at the altercation. Al-Jilani tucked away her datapad, bounced on the balls of her feet, and rotated her fists. "I've been waiting for this."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Oh, I want you to hit me. Come on." She dodged to the right, avoiding an invisible swing. "You think you scare me? No way. I have been slapped by a krogan, kicked by a volus, and punched by Commander Shepard... I'm ready this time."

Shaking his head, he sauntered over. "But you haven't been struck by a turian."

"Come on. Make my day." Al-Jilani shuffled her feet and threw a jab at the air.

"This is just sad. You humans are terrible with the hand-to-hand. Why don't you accept the fact that the lady is willing to let you walk away without injury? If you can't do that, I'm sure I can contact C-Sec and have you placed under arrest. That would look pretty nice on your next resume wouldn't it? I'm sure Westerlund News prefers you to keep a clean standing..."

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that."

"She'll be fine."

"Do you think they'll actually fire her?"

"Nah. I know a guy, he's just going to put her through as a scare tactic. What time is he supposed to be here?" Garrus propped his arm over the back of the bench as they sat outside of the Dark Star Lounge. "Does she know?"

"It's a complete surprise. And I've been dieing to keep it concealed."

"I'm amazed she didn't figure it out."

"I might have suggested he mention not being able to get released from duty early."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Good gracious, no! With Kasumi, Jack, and Joker, it was too big of a risk. I could barely keep myself from telling her." Shepard crossed her legs and patted his knee. "Be ready. She may try to kill me."

"I'm sure she'll be too shocked for much of anything. But I'll check to be sure she's not carrying a shotgun. Why the bar?"

"Because it's expected. If I had said, _hey! Let's all go out to eat at a fancy restaurant and take the entire crew with us. _Suspicions would have been sky high."

"You think they're that serious?"

"Tali likes to be aloof, but since he was the one to write me? I'm thinking yes. Look at the way things are right now. Given the state of the galaxy I don't think waiting around forever is a good idea anymore."

"Is he..." Garrus pointed to his finger.

"No, no, no. At least, not that I know of. He's just meeting her here and escorting her home. If he was proposing, I would have spent more time drilling him about this master plan." Shepard flashed an enthusiastic smile. "Speaking of." She rocked forward and hurried across the Zakera Ward to meet him halfway.

* * *

Kasumi said, "Why can't I just stay here and see what the surprise is?"

"Because that would give it away."

Kasumi pouted. "Please?"

"You should be dancing. If you're sitting here on the edge of your seat with bated breath, Tali is going to be suspicious."

"It's the guy in red, isn't it?" Kasumi turned to Joker and patted his knee. "This is exciting!"

She shooed her away. "Scat." Kasumi rolled her dark eyes and dramatically slid out of the chair to disappear into the crowd.

Ellure waved Tali over to their table while Joker and Garrus idly discussed the state of the main battery.

"Ah, Garrus. How was the movie?" said Tali, "Since you are still allowed to sit here, I gather it was a decent one."

"You're just jealous that you missed out."

"I was busy packing my things. I got a message that my flight was scheduled for early, _early_ morning. Apparently someone needed my seat for an urgent matter. I suppose it's better this way. I won't have to sit around for the next two days waiting."

Seeing Kal at the bar, she tapped her cheek once he looked over. As he approached, Ellure said, "Oh, that reminds me. I already ordered your drink, I hope you don't mind..."

"Why would I mind?"

"One triple-filtered, dextro wine cooler, and a straw, ma'am." Kal'Reegar set the bottle down on the table in front of her and clasped his hands behind him.

Ellure pressed her fingertips to her lips to veil her smile. Tali turned sideways in her chair. "Kal'Reegar? I... Why are you- Keelah!" In a surprising display, Tali stood and threw her arms around his neck forcing him to take one step back to balance. Kal's eyes curved with a smile as he lifted her up and rested his helmet to hers.

They held for a few moments before they parted. As Kal pulled out the chair for her, Tali turned to her. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"What? Pffthppt. That's crazy."

Shaking her head as Kal pulled an extra chair up the table, Tali said, "I'm afraid to know what your next scheme will be."

"Talk to your man about that. It was his idea."

"That is... surprising."

"I only asked her when you would be returning to the Flotilla, ma'am. I wanted to surprise you there. Meeting you here was her idea."

"Shhh. Don't give me away." she said in a faked whisper.

Garrus slid a beer across the table to Kal. "I tried to warn you of what you were getting yourself into."

Kal said, "It was already too late by the time you informed me."

Ellure took the first sip of her purple concoction. "Ah... sweet, sweet success."

Tali crossed her legs. "Somewhere in the stars, I can hear fate's hand laughing. Here's a crazy human to help you on your pilgrimage. Little did I realize you would end up being a mischief making friend."

"For life."

"For life." Tali raised her bottle to clink against her glass.

"Commander Shepard, I wanted to thank you for what you did." Kal put his arm around Tali's shoulders heedlessly.

Ellure set down her glass. "For what?"

"The nebula. My team and I heard the reports. But from what Tali'Zorah has told me, I wanted to tell you and Officer Vakarian that if you should ever be in need of my assistance don't hesitate to ask. I owe you for..." He glanced to Tali. "For fighting the good fight. I was concerned when you had sent her into the vents. You could have sent the geth. But I respect the choice. Tali'Zorah is an amazing technical expert."

"I would not have chosen to send her in otherwise. I can pledge to that. I needed the best. And don't thank me, we still have a lot to accomplish."

Garrus tilted his chair back with his arms over his chest. "She's pridefully stubborn, Kal. My apologies. I can't even get her to accept a compliment."

Tali said, "That's okay, Shepard. We accept you as you are."

"Not. Nice."

Kal smiled. "Even so, my offer stands. To both of you."

Garrus nodded. "If I should ever need a solid marine, I'll be seeking you out first."

Joker flagged down the waitress. "Not to cut into the flow of the night, but... when are we shipping out, Ell?"

She tapped her glass with her thumb nail. "Well, Garrus leaves tomorrow. Tali leaves... tonight. Kasumi will be leaving after this..."

Joker frowned. "Shit." Handing the waitress his empty beer, he said, "Make it double."


	45. Earth Bound

**This is a work of fan fiction from all Mass Effect games owned by EA and Bioware. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or the Mass Effect universe. My thanks to Bioware and EA for creating an amazing story with characters we have all come to know and love.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Earth Bound**

Ellure dug at her eye sockets trying to wake up. Music was blaring through the room, bubbling obnoxiously off every wall. Whoever was picking these songs to play at this hour deserved to be shot. Grouching, she pulled the pillow over her head and reached out to slap the clock. Her hand struck something else entirely.

"Spirits!" Garrus covered his nose and rolled to the side. Pulling herself upright, she sat on her knees beside him, muttering apologies and covering her smile. "You could have just asked me to get it." he said.

With one hand on his shoulder, she climbed over his waistline and shut off the clock before forcing him to lie on his back and face her. Fanning her face in an attempt to control her chortling, she said, "I'm so, so sorry."

He tented his elbows as he covered his nose. "Spirits..."

"I thought you said humans were bad at hand-to-hand?"

"Next time we spar I'll strap your clock to my arm and see how you do." She leaned down to his chest still mumbling requests for forgiveness and giggling. Running his hand down her spine to rest on her hip, Garrus wiggled his nose excessively. "I'm glad my injury is amusing to you."

"Can you ever forgive me?" She slapped her palms together, pleading.

"Sure, right after my eyes stop watering."

She gently kissed his nose. "I'm sorry."

He exhaled sending a rumble through his chest beneath her. "I know." Drawing her against him, he rotated her shoulders to the bed and hovered over her, hotly breathing down her skin.

"No, no, no. You have to go, I have to-" She smacked the top of his head. "Cut that out!"

"If you are not adorned in armor and wielding a gun, your threats are empty."

"Oh for crying- Hey!"

He groaned and pushed off of her. "You're not really going to turn me down five minutes before I ship out again, are you?"

"Please, don't look at me like that."

"Twenty minutes."

"No."

"Fifteen."

"I am not going to face your sister and have to muddle through an explanation."

Raking a talon down her side, he said, "Your scar from the shrapnel is completely gone."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"All right. I'm only agreeing to this because I don't care to explain it to my family either."

After dragging out of bed, she showered, dressed, and prepared for a day thickly fraught. Once home she had to find a way to convince the Defense Committee, to make them understand how little time they had. The clock was ticking with an unknown alarm. The Alliance was the strongest support right now. And that was nauseating.

Whenever the sand settled at the bottom of the hourglass, she hoped Garrus and his family would be safe. After all, the reapers had their gaze transfixed on Earth. But she wouldn't point that out to him, he had enough to deal with already. Her team would be with her. "Crap." she said, stepping into the elevator alone. What was going to happen to them while she was under trial? Anderson and Hackett certainly wouldn't let them fall under scrutiny. Right?

In the CIC, Solana stood on the bridge appearing to be enthralled by Joker's commentary on space flight. If she didn't have a smidgen of interest one would never know. "Hey, Sol." Ellure noted the transformation compared to their first meeting as Solana hugged her while dressed in her white and red patched medical uniform. "Getting back to work then?"

"Oh, yes. Three days is excessive for a vacation. But I enjoyed myself. You have quite the assortment of characters aboard this vessel."

"You have no idea..."

"I'm just sorry I didn't get to meet all of them. Especially the geth."

"Legion."

"Legion, yes. My father told me about it."

"He was something." She combed her hair out of view, hoping to force it into compliance today.

The sound of Garrus' heavy stride slowed. "Ready, Sol?"

"I was wondering if I might take a moment to pray for you." Solana said to her.

"I didn't know turians did that."

"Sometimes. In dire circumstances." Solana took her hands. "Spirits keep us safe, and should the worse come to pass may we be ready." She nodded in concurrence with the short but sweet gesture. Bidding goodbye to Joker, Solana passed through the airlock and waited for Garrus outside the Normandy. "I can see it's my turn to be pushy." She tapped her two toes impatiently.

Garrus patted Joker's shoulder. "Fly safe. I know it's always a good feeling to set foot on your own planet."

"Good luck, big guy."

Ellure followed him into the airlock under Joker and Solana's indiscreet eyes. Garrus reached over and hit the panel, shutting the doors and secluding them. "I thought we could use a bit of privacy. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Right..."

"I will. I've got Joker, Jack, Gabby, Donnelly, Jacob, Kelly, and Chakwas making this trek with me."

"They are not the ones going on trial."

"No. But they're accessories... Hopefully I can change that."

He smoothed his foot over the grating and sighed. "You need to tell me when you find out anything."

"Yes, sir." She lifted her tags out of her shirt. "Still following your last order too."

He smiled. "Perfect."

"Same address right?"

"It's for my sister's terminal. That way even if I'm not there she can notify me."

"I'll be sure not to write anything kinky."

"She won't read it. She knows better." Garrus bent forward and kissed her lightly. Weaving his fingers through her hair, he tilted her head back and traced his tongue to the base of her neck. "Something to remember me by."

"I don't plan on forgetting you." she said breathlessly.

Swaying back into his sanguine stance, he said, "Just the same, though."

She gripped the front of his armor forcing him back down to her. The sight of his uneasiness was not the freshest memory of him she wanted to be left with. "First of all, get your damn armor fixed already. It's been half a year since Omega... Now, you listen and listen good. I don't date wussy dinosaurs. Suck it up."

With a rasped chuckle, he pushed back. Forehead to nose, his breath against hers. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She kissed him deeply once more and stepped back rubbing her arm as she wrapped it around herself. "You should go."

"Ell, let me ask you something. I know it's a strange question, but after our talk the other night, I think it requires consideration, and it would put my mind at ease..."

* * *

Lounging in his chair, he sifted through files and started up a third scan. "Anything we've missed, EDI?"

_"All video and audio feeds have been erased. Only non-classified data is remaining."_

"Wipe it all."

_"Jeff?"_

"You heard me. Wipe it all." The airlock hissed open and Shepard's eyes were enough to make his own stomach gnash. "We'll be cleared in an hour."

"I appreciate you letting me know, Joker." She paced the hallway and chewed her thumbnail.

"You two christening the airlock?"

"Christening?"

"You know." Following his crude hand signal, she huffed and shot him a angry stare. "I just wanted to be sure."

"I don't even... Why?"

"I wondered if I should be scrubbing the Normandy's databanks. You think the Alliance is going to let us fly in there without a thorough shake down? This is a _Cerberus_ ship."

"Of course." Shepard pinched the top of her nose and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. "Can I borrow your hat?"

"You're joking right?"

"Look, I just want a little bit of anonymity. Al-Jilani is out to have my head on a platter."

After a brief debate, he tossed it over. "Don't lose it. Where are you going?"

"To the bar." she said, threading her locks through the back of the hat to create a short ponytail.

"But we're-" Joker snapped his jaw tight. She was already gone. "EDI, is there anyway you can keep a track on her?"

_"There are no tracking bugs in her casual attire."_

He smoothed down his hair. "Is Taylor available?"

_"Jacob Taylor is helping to fill in for Tali'Zorah vas Normandy in engineering."_

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Joker synced to the lower engineering deck. "Jack, you there?"

_"Something I can do for you? I would think we should be fucking soaring by now."_

Of all the shitty options, he was down the most lunatic of them all. "I need your help."

_"I'm listening."_

* * *

Ellure marched her way through the Zakera Ward and straight into the Dark Star Lounge. She only had eyes for one person in that bar. The bartender. Smoldering into her seat, she placed her order. The turian seemed hesitant but poured her a glass of green. She knocked it back and signaled for another. The urge to dull the senses was rising. She ordered two more.

By her fifth, she slowed down and rested her head over her arm, using the brim of Joker's hat as a blinder. She needed something to get her crew out of this. The truth wasn't cutting it anymore. If Joker was wiping Normandy records, things were worse than she'd anticipated.

She needed an answer to Garrus' question. Closing her eyes, she fought to drown out the clattering glasses, the idle chatter, the thump and bump beats, and the gruff sounds of someone clearing their throat right behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the great _Commander Shepard_. Funny how things work out isn't it?"

The hat had been a futile endeavor. "Zaeed..."

"Oh come now. We can be friends." She refused to acknowledge that statement. "I heard about your little blowing up of those batarians. Nice job. I'm surprised you even made it out of the collector base."

She swiveled around and leaned her elbows back on the bar to glower at the disfigured face of a man she'd hoped not to ever run into again. "What brings you here?"

"I've been spending a bit of time giving a hassle to good ol' Cerberus."

"What's the matter? They dock your pay or bounce your check?"

Zaeed chuckled. "You'd like that wouldn't ya'? No, it's much deeper than that. Got hired for a little mission to work for TIM."

"Tim?"

He sighed. "The Illusive Man."

"Ah... right."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Might as well." She shrugged with defeat and turned back around.

Zaeed's armor clattered as he settled onto a stool beside her. "Batarian ale for me... So, where's your turian bodyguard or that drell you were so sweet on?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Here I am trying to be all nice-like. You're making it bloody difficult, Shepard."

"Get done with your gloating. I've got a flight to catch."

"Who said I was here to goddamn gloat? No... I prefer to steer clear of the expected. Let's get down to the brass tax of it all. I'm looking to put a solid boot in Cerberus' ass. From what I've heard, you are too."

"You've been misinformed. I want nothing to do with Cerberus."

Zaeed slid a handful of credits to the bartender. "I was paying attention on the Normandy you know. You may toss orders around and tromp your way through the muckity, but you can't bullshit a bullshitter."

"What do you want from me?" Ellure rested onto her fist and propped one finger against her pounding temple. Alcohol was sinking in. "Considering our last push and shove, you can see why it would be hard for me to put much stock in your 'bullshit'."

"I've got a few words of warning on something." He smacked his lips and swirled his drink. "Saw you sitting here, looking all down in the mouth, and thought you'd like a little reunion. A reunion to benefit us all." He raised his glass for a toast.

"How does this 'something' have anything to do with me?"

He blew out a terse sigh and set down his un-clinked glass. "Because we're more alike than you think. We both carry grudges, kill anyone for vengeance, and spend our time trying to do _good deeds_ to make up for our shortcomings."

"Well, I know a load of crap when I hear it."

"How is it, a few days before you joined the Alliance an entire division of Hallex distributors were shot down - sniped - not far from your former residency? Funny thing that is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

With a cynical snort, he said, "Hell if you aren't a stubborn wench. Took my pay that week."

"Again. Don't know what you're talking about."

"Hastings had been on the radar for awhile. Had it comin' as far as I'm concerned. But ya' know, with everything we have in common? I'm disappointed you would pry that level of empowering justice away from me when you've committed it yourself."

"The cost was too high. Maybe I was trying to teach you a thing or two."

"Eat some humble pie." Zaeed paused and stared at the shelves of liquor behind the bar. "Believe it or not, I have respect for you. Stepping out of your comfort zone, leaving the warm cushioned embrace of the Alliance to ally with your enemy and unite on a common goal. Someone needs to put these damned synthetic bastards in their place."

Drowsily trying to focus on his good eye, she said, "I didn't know you cared, Zaeed."

"There's a lot you don't know, Shepard."

"You're not going to tell me an old mercenary story now, are you?"

"Gods no. Haven't got the time. You never listened anyway, ya' goddamn fruit."

"Thanks..." She finished the last of her glass. "Here's my question for you, Zaeed. Why are you giving trouble to Cerberus?"

"With nothing else to do, they offered me a special contract. As much as I don't like how they operate, it seemed to be an equally beneficial affair. Till I discovered the employed troops of TIM are no longer... _all-natural_."

"What?"

"They were husked - _huskified_ - changed men."

"Where did you hear this?"

"I didn't. I saw it. Got his hands on some reaper tech..."

"I destroyed the collector base."

"I don't give rocks about what you did. They got something out of it somewhere. All they needed was one good chunk. You think a little bomb is going to turn that entire base to ashes?"

"It wasn't exactly little... Damn it." She cupped her face in her hands to massage her headache and eased back, re-aligning Joker's hat. Crap if he wasn't right. "Well isn't that just great. Peachy keen. Wonderful, in fact."

"How's your pretty little XO, Lawson?"

"What do you care-" She hiccupped. "Bout that?"

Zaeed whispered brusquely against her ear, "Did you even stop to consider that without her to be TIM's pet, he might find another? Besides you, that is. You could have had a man on the inside."

"No. Miranda deserved... more than deserved... freedom." Staring at her empty spinning glass, she heard more footsteps stomping up behind her. A slight hand tucked under her armpit and yanked her off the stool backwards and onto her wobbled feet.

"Let's go, boss lady."

Zaeed stood with the lights glowing around him. "What's the hurry?"

From her unsteady position leaning on Jack, she tried to regain her bearings. "Not yet."

Jack said, "You're looking a little green, Shepard. Let's get you back on the ship."

"Let's just sit... and put more of the stuff in the... the thing more stuff goes in. Talking." Numbed, she tried to watched the patterns of lights pattering the bar.

"Well, look at you all prim and proper. You may be interested in this too, Jack. Stay awhile."

"See here, old man-"

"Old man? Who are you calling old man?"

"_You_. I'm not looking for bounty hunter thrills. This way, Shepard. We need to get home."

"Home? Didn't think you had one. Of all the goddamn glory chasers, I'm surprised, Jack. I would think you'd be first in line to piss off Cerberus."

"Maybe another day. On my terms."

"Kai Leng."

"What?"

"She's obviously loopy. Just tell her Cerberus' pet project is Kai Leng. It's a name I'm hearing on the wings of butterflies."

"The wings of what? I think you've had too much to drink too. Come on, Shepard."

* * *

Jack passed through the airlock with Shepard hanging on her shoulder. "We're clear to go."

Joker nodded and flipped the ignition while the commander was harnessed into the chair at the resource console. "Uhm. Why are you leaving her there?"

"Because she said she doesn't want to go to her room alone." Jack handed him back his hat. "And I'm not good with fluffy cuddles." And with that, their feisty biotic plod through the CIC and left.

Joker adjusted his hat. "You with me, Ell?"

"Oh. My. God. That guy... that guy makes the bestest green stuff." Her head bobbed back on the chair. "I like that guy."

"I'm just going to go through the procedures." Tapping into Chambers' station, he said, "Could we get some coffee up here for Shepard? Make a whole pot. I could use some too."

_"No problem, Flight Lieutenant. I'll bring it up there in a few minutes."_

"Thanks infinitely."

Shepard said, "Did you delete, EDI?"

He paused. "Why would I delete EDI?"

"She's a thing."

"A what?"

Waving her hand repeatedly, she said, "AI, thing."

His brow furrowed as he stared back at the console. Why would he delete EDI?

His ribs ached with the ghost of a break. The Alliance. "No." There was no way he would delete that thing. He'd put up with way too much of its crap and spent too much of his time training it to do things his way. That was a good reason. No, he couldn't disable EDI. I mean, sure it was just an AI, but...

That was it! The only people who knew it was an AI was the crew. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry about EDI."

"That's good. So... sleepy."

"Stay with me a minute. I need your permission to fly here."

"Ass."

"Coffee is coming."

"I like coffee."

He chuckled at her glazed expression. "Man, that is an understatement. All right, Commander. Fuel cells are at one hundred percent. Drive core heat emissions are stabilized. All ship personnel are on board and ready, _except for you_. Shield barriers at full capacity. And we are cleared for take off."

"Float like a butterfly. Sting like a hanar."

"Okay... This is going to be a long trip."

Shepard slapped her thigh. "You know what's a trip?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"You." As he turned to look at her, Shepard bent forward and touched his nose with her fingertip. "_Boop_."

"... a very long trip."

* * *

"Ell?"

"Hmm?"

"You may want to see this."

She opened her eyes and arched her back into a stretch. "How long have I been sleeping up here?"

"Long enough to sober up. I hope." Joker pointed to the front external screen. "You think anyone else might want to take a gander?"

She smiled at the sight of the green, blue, and white swirls. It was perfectly beautiful. Syncing into the ship's speakers, she said, "Anyone interested in seeing this better get up here before we enter the atmosphere." Ellure un-harnessed and leaned over the back of Joker's chair. Her heart swelled. Home. No matter how dark her life had been, no matter how long she'd been away, it was still her home.

Jack came up beside her with the rest of the crew. "Wow... I've never seen it."

"What?"

"I've never seen it before. I'm not sure where I was born, but I certainly never came here."

She wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders and pulled her into an awkward sideways hug. It was like hugging an inflexible and indifferent noodle. "Welcome home, Jack."

Jack patted her forearm. "Let's not get soggy over this."

"Just let me fucking hug you, bitch." she harped.

"Fine."

Gabby wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't wait to step off this ship and onto our own planet. _Our_ planet."

Donnelly poked at Gabby's side. "Aye. You've been getting a little soft around the edges."

"You're such a dick." said Gabby, taking one step to the side to avoid him.

"Then why are you always following me, woman?"

"Cause without me, you're a disaster waiting to happen."

With his hands gripping the top of the doorway, Jacob said, "Good to be back."

Chakwas smiled to Kelly. "I say full steam ahead, Jeff."

"Agreed," she added.

* * *

Ellure placed her things into a box, it had been three days since they landed at Alliance Headquarters. After dusting the frames, she placed Kaidan and Thane's pictures into the pile of her clothes, datapads, hair brush and the like.

She halted at Vermin's cage. It was empty with the lid corner chewed away. "How did he... But he was just... Forget it. Space hamster, my ass." she grumbled, "No more hand feeding that thing."

She began ripping the room apart from top to bottom. Couch cushions were thrown asunder. Sheets were balled up and cast aside. Looking under the bed, she spotted something. A white greased up t-shirt. Not hers.

Sitting down on her knees, she pulled it out from under the bed and slapped a palm to her forehead. The night Miranda came to her room to tell her about leaving for Illium she had kicked it under the bed and completely forgotten. Holding it against her chest, she sighed painfully. It still smelled like him.

Giving up on Vermin, she packed his shirt in with her things. The door hissed open and Ellure stood, box in hand, frozen. Neither one of them seemed willing to speak first.

"Kaidan."

"Shepard."

"How are you?"

He smiled bashfully. "Good. I'm, uh... a major, now." As he glanced down, dark eyelashes shadowed his cheeks. "I, uh, heard you were back. Anderson thought I should help you with your things and get you set up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Breaking the awkward silence, she handed him her box. "I'll be there in a minute. There's something I need to do before I leave the ship."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, thanks. I got it."

"Alright." Kaidan started towards the door and hesitated. "It's good to see you."

She nodded and he left.

After returning the room to its original state, Ellure sat down at her terminal and opened up her message box. Her fingertips made heavy strokes.

_Garrus,_

_Before you left, you asked me a question. What am I living for? _

_I've been called a savior, a loose cannon, and everything in-between. Somehow I have done the things expected of me, and sometimes I have even exceeded them. Yet with all that I've seen and done, a difference hasn't been made. There is no saving grace, no simple answer. I will fight till I die. And for that you might be asking, why? Why put it all on the line for a galaxy that never knew I existed? What makes this pathetic orphan think she can turn the tide?_

_Because their fate and yours, is my fate. I have a duty to myself. I have a duty to the people I love that love me. I fight for them, and even the ones who fight against me._

_I fight for them all, but I live for you._

**- Message Sent -**

Ellure pushed back from her desk, crossed the hall, and stepped into the elevator. Listening to the whirring gears overhead, she hoped it was the answer he needed. Commander Shepard was an individual with high expectations. Ell was someone who only wanted to enjoy the simpler things in life. And she was both.

A blue orb of light flickered on. _"Jeff requests to see you on the bridge."_

"Works out well then. I was just heading up there."

_"Your message was completed to Officer Vakarian's address. It has not been opened."_

"I'm sure he's got his hands full. He'll get it eventually."

_"Shepard. I wanted you to know, I will take care of the Normandy while you are away."_

"EDI... you are the Normandy."

_"You walk inside me, tickling me with your steps. That is a joke."_

As the doors opened to the CIC, she said, "If I could, I'd give you a high five. That was pretty good."

_"Thank you." _EDI chimed happily.

"Don't give Joker too much trouble."

_"Logging you out, Commander."_

"Goodbye, EDI." Ellure blinked back the well of emotion and walked up to the bridge. She stood at the silent and powered off control station. Who would have guessed she'd be standing here alive on a Cerberus built copy of the SSV and feeling as though she'd miss it.

"Commander." Joker came up behind her and saluted.

"Cut the formalities. No one is here to see." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You behave yourself. Don't eat like a pig and lay off the vids. Eat some damn vegetables once in awhile too."

"Man, I told you not to do that..."

She squished his face between her fingers and pecked him again. "Too late. It's already been done."

He held tight to the brim of his hat as she let him go. "Well at the very least you're not flicking my hat."

Before she could respond, a husky voice spoke up. "Commander Shepard." She turned to see a broad shouldered bulk of a man looming in the doorway. Even with the tattoos on his neck and veined arms, she found him to be extremely clean cut compared to Jack's copious artwork. She wondered what he would think of hers.

He saluted. "Lieutenant James Vega. I'm here to take you to see the Alliance Council. Major Alenko is holding your possessions till after the proceedings."

"Thanks, James." She said to Joker, "This is it."

He smiled. "Good luck."

"Oh! One more thing I wanted to tell you before I go." She forced a frown and stepped closer.

Guardedly, he said, "What's that?"

She tucked her middle finger under her thumb and flicked his hat. "Love you."

"That was low. Low, I say!"

She gave him a wink and left with her new acquaintance. Walking through the docking bay and into a long windowed corridor, she tried to remember to breathe calmly. Maybe Thane was right to try and give her meditation lessons. Cybernetics, coffee, and alcohol weren't helping anymore.

While they hopped into an elevator, Ellure could feel his curious gaze running over her. Since she needed to think about something else, even for just a moment, she jumped in head first. "Stop checking me out."

"I, uh... what?"

"I'm not blind, Mr. Vega." She arched one brow and glimpsed up at him.

"It's just that you're not as mannish... as I had pictured."

The doors opened and they continued walking. "Mannish? What the hell?"

"You're a Commander. I expected a little more, I don't know, ruggedness."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not complaining."

She noticed the tensed posture. "Hmm." She thumped his upper arm with the back of her hand. "Loosen up. I'm just pulling your leg."

"Which leg?" he smirked then squared his jaw. "Sorry, Commander."

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine, James. But I'm already with someone, so don't get your hopes up."

"I wasn't... I just - need to stop talking before I get myself into trouble."

They turned the last corner and climbed up the stairs. Anderson was waiting outside of the entrance at the end of the hall. "Shepard. You ready?"

"So long as you can keep my crew clean from all this."

"You let me take care of that. So far, all eyes are on you. Hackett and I got you down from a trial to a quiet under the table meeting. Maybe we can drag this out long enough for the media to lose interest."

"Sounds promising."

"It's the best we could do."

* * *

"We have reached a decision."

Ellure stood in the center of the room. The only thing missing from this moment was a giant red letter on her shirt and a spotlight.

"Commander Shepard, you are hereby stripped of your title and will be placed in detention until further notice. Your ship, the Normandy SR-2, will be detained and acclimated into the fleet."

All the blood in her body rushed to her toes. "I... What?"

"This is best solution to maintaining our limited friendship with the batarians and giving us time to sort out this monstrous mess you've made."

"You're taking my ship? Revoking my credentials?" Her chest rose and fell as she curled and uncurled her fingers. All of her work, everything that meant anything was gone. Poof. Just like that.

With a clear and concise tone, a woman said, "We are sorry, Shepard. You must understand that this is a matter of preventing all out war."

Her eye twitched. Somewhere in her mind she could hear the crystal sharp snap. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Their eyes were hard. Dense. "The Reapers are coming. There isn't time for this! I am the only person out there trying to bolster a defense and you're going to ground me?"

James firmly latched onto her arm as she tried to pass him. "I wouldn't do that."

One motion, she pulled free but refrained from approaching. "You don't realize what you're doing."

"We didn't make this decision lightly. You've accomplished a lot during your tenure with us. We took that into account, but this is necessary to remain at peace."

"Are you nuts?" She scoffed. "Peace? You think this is going to create peace?" With nothing but indignant expressions for a response, she continued slowly and pointed at the marble tiles. "I agreed to step down, but I _did not _agree to quit. They _are_ coming. You have to do something. We have to be ready for the reapers-"

The grey-haired woman slapped her hands on the table and stood, hunching forward. "That's enough! One more word and I will personally see to it that you are court-martialed and sent to the brig."

She bit hard on her trembling bottom lip and nodded twice. "All right. I can see what's going on here. You're all too cowardly to fight them. Too cowardly to even admit that the threat is there. Fair enough."

James whispered, "Commander," and reached for her arm.

Throwing up her hands in frustration and avoidance, she spoke loud enough for the room to hear. "Stick your heads in the sand all you want. Go ahead! Let me know how that works out for you. They. Are. Coming. Whatever you do to me, that fact won't change." Ellure spun around and marched out, brushing Anderson's shoulder with hers as she passed the doorway.

Mind-blowing. Even if she had tied a husk on a leash and dragged it clawing and hissing up to their high and mighty roost, they would have found reasons to avoid it.

James jogged up beside her. "I'm supposed to escort you."

"We're fucked, James. Absolutely fucked." She entered the small confined space to see her box sitting on a desk. At least she had a wall length window in this prison. Cause that's what it was. A fancy prison. A place to keep her happy enough not to bitch and moan.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. There's nothing left to do now."

"Commander?" She turned to see his outstretched hand. "I'm afraid I have to take those."

"Huh?"

"Your tags. I have to turn them in to Admiral Anderson."

She laughed maniacally and snapped the chain off of her neck. "Take 'em. You guys want the shirt off my back too? How about my soul? You want to take that while you're at it? Oh, wait. You've already done that."

James pursed his lips. "I'm sorry."

She growled with resignation. "Just go, James. It's not your fault. Just... go."

The door shut. She collapsed to the bed, slid to the floor, and sat with her back against the cot, tucking her thighs to her chest. Ellure touched the back of her neck and felt the wetness. Bringing her hand back in front of her, she rubbed her fingertips with the pad of her thumb smearing the red. She couldn't even feel the pain from it. Zaeed was right about one thing. Rage was a hell of an anesthetic.

The room had a few books, a small desk, and sleeping amenities. There was no way to contact the outside world. She was locked up, incarcerated. A fancy form of house arrest. Her forehead thunked to her knees.

Yeah, sure, they could have tossed her in the brig. But what did it matter? It was as though Harbinger had won in an offhanded twist-of-fate sort of way. Her crew was finished and split. Garrus was light years away. Her title was stripped. She was alone and finished. On top of all that, Cerberus was out there executing untold atrocities.

Everything that made her Commander Ellure Shepard had been taken from her. She was washed up and confined. Her next course of action was to sit here and do what? Think about what? That Garrus was off on a completely different planet preparing to fight the fight while she was stuck in her cage waiting for the arrival?

She got to her feet and began unpacking her things. Her life was always in motion. Now it was at a stand still. Tapping one short nail on the box, she looked out the window at the sky. Ellure propped the side of her hip against the desk and gazed at the falling of night over the city. The sun was a brazen orange creating a ripple of purple and pink hues. The orange haze brought a simplicity of joy with a memory.

On the beach with her purple drink in her hand. The feel of her toes digging into the sand as she sat beside him looking out over the horizon. The sound of the waves lapping the shore and her team conversing freely.

A moment in time when the Normandy crew was never going to be kidnapped, and everyone felt as though they weren't about to charge head first into war. The only concern was if the beer Garrus plucked out of the cooler was dextro or levo.

Ellure closed her eyes and focused. The way he would laugh and wrap his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him. His comforting scent. A warm touch. A tender kiss on her forehead. All of their ridiculous little competitions.

If she had nothing else, she had all of that.

* * *

_**A/N: Amity in the Stars is complete! Honorary fist bumps for all!**_

_**I have worked so hard writing this and had a blast. All of your support has been thoroughly appreciated, and I hope that the characters were as real for you as they were to me. I truly adore each of them and have tried my best to let them speak for themselves, good or bad, lame jokes and all! At least, that's how I see them. (;P)**_

_**And a final thank you to all my followers, watchers, reviewers, guests, and favorites. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Sprightly out!**_

_**January 02, 2013: **__The sequel has officially kicked off! **Sacrificial Choices** will be covering the events of Mass Effect 3 as a direct continuation. Similar style of following the main storyline, but will contain my own personal adaptions and different POV's to the events that take place._


End file.
